Team 7 the Ki wielding ninjas
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Naruto released a power at the encounter with the demon brothers. Now team 7 are pulled into another world. Were the peoples power is insane to them. Naruto, DBZSXover NaruSaku, SasuOc, starts in the saiyan Saga enjoy R&R past chapters being Beta read now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks, TheDarkPokeMaster here with the rewrite of "The Ki wielding ninja" that was done by Gogeta408 and Katonshadow so I'll be taking over Ki wielding ninja. Anyone who read the original, which has been left up by Gogeta408, will notice that many things that I have been changed. One will be that all attacks will be in English and Naruto's blood line pulse more later on but this will still be Naru/Saku Well, I hope you enjoy reading. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 1 It begins**

Ring! Ring! Ri-bang! A fist was brought down upon the object making the noise stop.

"Damned alarm clock... Oh yeah, I'm late for our mission, Sakura-chan will be annoyed at me! I need to get there quickly!" A young blond boy spoke aloud to no-one but himself.

He was well known around Konohagakure no Sato as a prankster, and as the 12 year old jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Each cheek adorned 3 whiskers marks, it was unknown how he got them, but it is suspected that they were made in an attack to make him easily identifiable should he dye his hair or wear contacts or something like that. His hair was a sun kissed blond and his eyes were a cerulean color, it was easy to know that he was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto practically jumped from his bed and ran into the shower, obviously after taking off his pajamas. He was soon done and wolfed down some instant ramen, before getting dressed. His choice of attire consisted of; a black shirt with an orange Konoha symbol in the middle, an orange and blue jacket, covering the shirt, on its back was a red spiral. He also wore orange pants and blue Shinobi sandals.

He walked over to the side of his bed and picked up a blue piece of cloth and began tying it round his forehead. Visible on it was a metal plate, with the symbol of Konoha engraved onto it, why did he wear it though? Naruto was a proud Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, ranked Genin. He quickly sprinted out of his door and towards the meeting area of Team 7 Naruto quickly arrived at a small bridge with a stream running underneath it.

A raven black haired boy was stood there, leaning against a rail. He also wore the piece of cloth with the metal plate on his forehead, they were known as Hitae-ates. He was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar, on the back of the shirt was a red and white fan it was "The symbol of the Uchiha." White Khaki pants and blue Shinobi sandals were worn on his bottom half of his body. It was Uchiha Sasuke, rival of Naruto and Konoha heart throb.

In front of him was a pink haired girl, her hair went down to the middle of her back and she had 2 bangs of pink hair going just below the bottom her hair. Her emerald green eyes entranced Naruto. On her feet were blue Shinobi sandals, she also wore black spandex shorts and a red short-sleeved top with two flaps going to her knees. On the back of the top was a white outline of a circle with nothing inside. Her hitae-ate was used in place of a ribbon for her hair. Haruno Sakura, crush of Naruto.

"So will you go on a date with me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, hope evident in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her, his own obsidian orbs showing hatred, loneliness and a lust for power.

"No. Leave me alone." He stated calmly, though it was clear he held no liking for this girl at all. Sakura looked down at the ground in defeat, it was the fifth time in an hour she had asked, Sasuke was hoping she'd have learned by now that he'd only turn her down but apparently, for someone who was supposed to be the smartest in the academy for ninjas, she was being dumb.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! I'll go on a date with you!" Naruto shouted running and waving.

Sakura turned to look at him in annoyance. _**"Oh that's just **_**great **_**that jerk has come to stop us from getting Sasuke-kun on a date!" **_Inner shouted to herself with anger in her eyes which were full of fire.

"No! Leave me alone dobe (dead last)!" Naruto cast his own eyes downwards in defeat, what would it take to get Sakura-Chan's love?

A poof of smoke revealed their sensei, dressed in the standard Jounin/Chunin attire. A blue shirt and pants, blue ninja sandals, hitae-ate on head and a green flak vest. Silver hair leaned to the left on his head and his hitae-ate covered his left eye. A face mask covered his mouth and anything within that area, leaving only his right eye and a small area around that visible. It was Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang and master of over 1000 Jutsu. "Come on team let's go get our missions for today."

Naruto grumbled, this meant; A) catching a cat. B) Walking some dogs. C) Garden work. D) Other chores ordinary villagers were perfectly capable of doing. They were at a tower before long, with the kanji for fire on top of it. It was the tower of Konoha's greatest ninja, the Sandaime (3rd) Hokage.

They walked into a room to see another Genin team leaving. Inside was an old man dressed in a white robe, on his head was a funnily shaped hat with a red front the kanji for fire was on that too. This was the Sandaime Hokage-Sama. "Today we have walking the Inuzuka clan's dogs, doing Mrs. Piemaster's (random name) grocery shopping, sewer rat extermination and-" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, these were not missions fit for ninja, he needed something they could test their skills on.

"No!" Everyone looked shocked at Naruto's little outburst. "I want a real mission! I want a mission where I can show my skills. I'm not the bratty little prankster I was before, I'm a ninja now!" Iruka looked angry at Naruto demanding a higher ranked mission. He needed to explain the way missions worked.

"Naruto You and the other are only Genin! Doing these missions is what helps the village gain money! Genin only do D ranked missions, which are what you've been doing this past month, and C ranked missions."

_**"Yeah Naruto, your an idiot!" **_Inner Sakura yelled with anger at her team mate.

He was quickly finished with his explanation and his eye twitched in annoyance as he realized no-one had listened to him. "Naruto shut up and listen!" He yelled at the top of his voice, Naruto jumped out of his skin (metaphorically) and turned around. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" Before Iruka could rant again, the Hokage decided to intervene.

"Fine I'll give you a C ranked mission. Tazuna! You can come in." Another old man with spiky hair came in, at the bridge of his nose were some glasses and in his left hand was a bottle of sake. A dark green shirt was worn on his torso and brown pants on his lower body, on his feet were black boots.

"I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna! You better do a good job protecting me whilst I'm building my bridge! You don't look like good ninja, you're just brats, especially that short one with the blond hair, and he looks really stupid."

Naruto was about to shout something back when Kakashi beat him to it. "Don't worry, they're capable. And if they're not, I'm a Jounin." Tazuna nodded and they all, packed and met at the gates. Naruto was still glaring at Tazuna, Sasuke remained silent and Sakura was just asking Sasuke on a date. Kakashi arrived shortly. "Let's go."

They were walking calmly down the path out of Konoha, about 30 minutes away from Konoha at a walking speed a puddle is seen in the middle of the road. Kakashi glances at it for a second before continuing to walk, none of the Genin notice it. Two ninja with mist head bands and gauntlets with chains come out of the puddle and wrapped the chain tightly around Kakashi eventually making it too tight and killing 'him'. "Well that's one little piggy down!" They both say before charging at a frozen Naruto and Tazuna.

While all of this was going on none of them could know what was inside of Naruto or of his blood line that not even he knew about. But this was about to change thanks to a familiar demon that was about to awaken it.

"**Foolish little brat." **A deep malevolent voice began. Behind the bars of a cage, dark red eyes opened, their cat like pupils narrowed in anger. **"To think, that I am to die with this pathetic little baby!" **The eyes began to dart about the cage, noticing that beyond the paper binding the cage doors together there was what appeared to be a canister with some pipes leading across the bars into the paper.

**"So that pathetic little worm that sealed me came up with a backup plan for when this little scumbag's (Scum bag's) chakra failed to power the seal then eh? Huh, to think he was so arrogant as to think I wouldn't be able to break this extra source of power!"** The Kitsune's chakra began to leak out of the cell and surrounded the canister, before crushing it a shining white energy began to flood through Naruto's body.

Sasuke reacts instantly and throws a Shuriken at the chain, missing it by about a millimeter. Naruto yells in fear and time seemed to slow down for him, he looked around and could see everyone staring at him, the demon brothers were moving much slower and a white aura surrounded him.

He felt no fear any longer. He began running fast then anyone of them could see back at them with a kunai in hand, quickly he throws it, jamming it in one of their throats.

"No brother! You demon brat you killed him now I'm going to kill you!" The remaining one yells in anger and charges at him, but as the remaining demon brother used his poison coated claw on Naruto but to everyone's surprises once the claw hit him nothing happened.

"That's impossible you should be dead or at least be poisoned what are you!" He shouted looking at Naruto in shock. He then saw that the white chakra had started to wrap around his poison coated. Before the demon brother could stop him Naruto had not only crushed his poison coated claw as well as breaking his arm scramming in pain.

The demon brother froze what were he was as he looked at the blond kid only to see that his eyes had gone white. Then before he knows it Naruto forms his Shadow Clone Jutsu which grabs him and Naruto then ties him up with ninja rope.

Kakashi walks out from some bushes. "Sensei you're alive!" Sakura yelled, clearly shocked and happy. Kakashi formed an eye smile.

"Why didn't you help us sensei?" She suddenly yelled.

Kakashi looked towards Tazuna. "I needed to see if they were after us or Tazuna it looks like they were after Tazuna. Tazuna, C ranks don't involve battling enemy ninja and you knew this so why class it as a C rank?" Kakashi was slightly frustrated Naruto had almost been hurt and had been forced to make his first kill early in his ninja career because of this man.

Naruto looked at his team. "Guys, I'm not feeling so good… Everything looks... Blue and white what's wrong with me?" He was confused. The rest of the group looked on in shock, not knowing what was wrong with Naruto.

While looking at Naruto everyone had seen his eyes had changed from blue to a rainbow color. None of them knew what this was could Naruto have a blood line that no one knew about.

Naruto looked on confused, before promptly fainting, his show of power and use of it had exhausted him and collapsed.

Kakashi was meanwhile receiving the sob story about the wave country. "... So if you leave me, it'll be okay. My super cute grandson will only be sad and my daughter will hate ninjas forever…" Kakashi sighed it was up to his team whether or not they wanted to continue this mission now.

"So, what do you guys think to continue…?" Sakura didn't look so sure and Sasuke nodded, smirking. Kakashi knew Naruto would say yes and so he picked him up and started walking forwards. A portal then opened in front of them and sucked them in all but Tazuna in.

Kakashi opened his eyes, he didn't feel so hot. He looked at his surroundings, it was a beach, and in the middle of a small patch of grass was a wooden house with the painted words 'Kame house' (**" "**) on the top. Kakashi fell unconscious again quickly.

**A/N Well that is all for chapter one so please review so I know what you all think of this first chapter. As it does help me up date faster when you do so.**


	2. Chapter 2 secret discovered among team 7

**A/N well chapter two is up now if you have anything thing that is in the story that you want answered just ask. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z.**

Legend: "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 2: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 1 a secret discovered among team 7 **

His vision blurred as Naruto looked up. Thirsty, he was thirsty as hell. The sun beat down upon him as he looked to his left to see a small kid poking Sasuke with a stick. The kid wore a yellow top with a kanji written in red in the middle of a circle on the middle of the top, the sleeves were green. His black locks were mostly covered by a red hat; the most notable feature of the hat was the small orange ball with 4 stars on top.

Green pants covered his short legs and black sneakers covered his little feet. Hovering over his shoulder was a brown furry thing; upon further investigation Naruto discovered it was a...Tail? Humans don't have tails!

The kid's black eyes gleamed with curiosity as he poked Sasuke who groaned. Naruto forced himself up and stood upon weak legs. _"Where am I?" _He questioned mentally.

Looking around he saw an old man with a mustache and beard, wearing sun glasses that gleamed green and summer clothes, reading Kakashi's porn, with Kakashi was talking to him, odds are that they were talking about it.

Sasuke scoffed, rising carefully, his left hand caressing his forehead. He cringed slightly as he heard Naruto's voice."Hey teme!" The blond exclaimed jumping to his feet, "Where are we?""How the hell would I know?" Sasuke asked. "It's your fault that we're here anyway!"Naruto clenched his teeth aggressively at Sasuke's accusing finger, pointing his own index finger out he jumped back at Sasuke.

**Flashback **

The demon brothers had disposed of Kakashi and were heading for him, fear overtook him and he screamed in fear before feeling a rush of power, the two started to move slower and Naruto felt like he could do anything, not knowing how to use this new power and not thinking of what he was doing, only of survival, Naruto charged back with a kunai in hand, his arm flew forward flew forward and he released the kunai, sending it deep into one of the demon brothers' necks.

"No brother! You demon brat you killed him now I'm going to kill you!" The remaining one yells in anger and charges at him, but as the remaining demon brother used his poison coated claw on Naruto but to everyone's surprises once the claw hit him nothing happened.

"That's impossible you should be dead or at least be poisoned what are you!" He shouted looking at Naruto in shock. He then saw that the white chakra had started to wrap around his poison coated. Before the demon brother could stop him Naruto had not only crushed his poison coated claw as well as broke his arm scramming in pain.

Creating a Shadow clone Jutsu, he tied up the remaining enemy after his duplicate had grabbed him. Kakashi came out of the bushes and began talking to their client, when Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Guys, I'm not feeling so good… Everything looks... Blue and white. What's wrong with me?"

While looking at Naruto everyone had seen his eyes had changed from blue to a rainbow color. None of them knew what this was could Naruto have a blood line that no one knew about.

He thought his eyes were failing him everyone gasped and muttered something before Naruto fainted.

**Flash back end**

"_Oh Kami, I killed someone!_" As the realization sank in, tears formed in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was confused before he realised that Naruto had remembered killing someone.

Hot salty tears trickled down Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

"W-what's wrong mister?" The small boy's unconfident voice came out quietly, reminding everyone who could hear it of a certain shy Hyuuga who spoke the same way.

The tears began evacuating Naruto's eyes at a faster rate as he answered. "I-I killed someone!"

Sasuke stood still, he had heard that many people were haunted and upset by their first kill, and seeing Naruto was proof of it, but seeing him in that state made him wonder something; how would his own first kill affect him? He asked himself Their masked Jounin sensei walked over calmly and put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, he himself hadn't killed till he was a Chunin, he had watched Naruto and his little power rush, but where had that power come from?

"Naruto." His calm voice caused Naruto to look up at him the boy's eyes were red from crying.

"Where did you get that rush of power from Naruto?" Sasuke's ears perked up in interest, wanting to know where Naruto gained that power. Naruto breathed out a deep breath to calm himself down before answering the question.

"I... I don't know... I really don't know Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he panicked at what he had done.

A man with black hair, the fringe and back spiked out forwards and backwards respectively, clad in an orange Gi with a blue shirt on underneath was staring in their direction. He was a muscular man his black eyes were the same as that of the small boys who was watching Naruto with interest.

The man finally arrived. "Hi, I'm Goku and this is my son, Gohan. Who are you?" Naruto could tell that Goku had a feeling of power around him, mixed with that of kindness. This reminded Naruto of the old Hokage.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and this is Naruto Uzumaki, the other one who's up is Sasuke Uchiha, the girl down there is Sakura Haruno." He pointed to each one of them as he spoke, ending on Sakura who was laid under a tree, still unconscious.

Swallowing more saliva, Naruto remembered he was thirsty. "Hey there are no drinks or anything 'round here is there?" His voice echoed and alerted everyone to his presence.

As if right on cue, a woman with short light blue hair wearing a lab coat came out with a tray of drinks, with enough for team seven too. She handed the old man a drink and came to the group. Naruto was the first one to get a drink. Another orange wearing guy came over to the group.

He wore the same as the black haired man, only he was bald, short and had six dots on his forehead. Sakura stirred as she started to wake up. "I'm Bulma and the short guy's Krillin." She said, she seemed looked intelligent.

"Oh Kami my head is killing me!" Sakura grumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Hey Sakura-chan good to see that your alright, so do you want a drink?" Naruto asked her as he got her drink.

Smiling Sakura took the drink that Naruto had got for her before looking at him. "Don't think this means that I'll go on a date with because I won't get it!" She warned him, Sakura never even saw that Gohan had a tail as she needed a drink.

While everyone was talking about what had happened and how team 7 had got here not know what was coming at them.

"Kakarot!" A voice boomed and a man wearing black boots, what appeared to be just black under pants and thick rubber plated chest armor floated down. His hair was waist length and on his right ear was what looked to be a speaker coming from the speaker was a green, square lens, which hovered over his eye.

It flashed with a few yellow numbers before the new comer smirked. "You've grown up. I recognize you Kakarot." Goku pulled a confused face before saying "huh."

"That's right. That's your name." Goku said "huh." again. Everyone followed his example and also said "huh."

"Who is this?" Krillin asked, speaking out the thought in everyone else's mind. "I guess he's nuts."

"Kakarot, what have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to terminate all life forms on this planet. So why haven't you carried it out?" His voice sounded slightly frustrated but not too angry, upon the end of the first question he had begun pointing at Goku, who once again "huh." He looked at the old man before Krillin began speaking.

"Listen mister, I think you've got the wrong party." The man just smirked. "Shoo. Shoo. I think you've been dipping into the eggnog. Allow me to show you off the island." Krillin walked up to him. The lens blipped as more numbers showed up. Something resembling a tail wrapped around his waist began glowing before it unwrapped and sent Krillin flying in a powerful hit.

Naruto was shocked that a tail like that could have done that much as the bald man went flying into a pink house and Goku yelled his name. He growled in frustration and got into stance before being shocked at the sight of a tail wagging. "A tail?" Everyone was shocked to say the least. Even the other three ninja were shocked to see someone who had a tail on them but one member of team 7 was shocked more than the rest that this man had a tail.

"That guy's got a tail too!" He spoke, still in surprise. The man just remained still, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"So you know who I am at least hmm?" He spoke, smiling evilly.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before." Goku couldn't get his head round it. He kept his hand on Gohan in an attempt to pry him off of his leg. "Gohan, get back." Gohan just kept saying "daddy", he was obviously scared.

"Hey, tell me, did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were young?"

"What?" Goku growled he was clearly getting frustrated with Gohan and this man.

"When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head?" Goku continued to pry Gohan off him. Bulma finally grabbed Gohan and ran back as the man growled. "Did you hear me?" He began walking forward.

"Yes. I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head when I was a child." The man growled again. "I still have a scar where it happened." The man didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"You fool! You forgot." Goku seemed to be getting extremely frustrated as he clenched his fists. Everyone remained silent amidst all this. "Forgot what? Tell me!"

"Goku!" The vice of the old man rang out he turned around and looked at him. "There's something that your grandfather told me that I think you should know. A long time ago your grandpa Gohan found some sort of spaceship in the woods. There you were, right there in a pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild, darn right uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindnesses. Then one day there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured your head. But you recovered. From that day on you became a happy loving boy." Goku just looked at the shorter and older man.

"I'm from outer space?"

"Yes." The old one's reply came as he nodded his head.

"Alright then. Who are you?" He queried the tailed one upon turning back to him. He pointed at him. "What do you want from me?" Krillin moaned from where he landed. He started getting up.

"I want to put you to work." He said with a dark response and a smile.

"Hey Krillin! Are you alright?" His attention was back on Krillin who was rubbing his head.

"Yeah, be careful Goku, he's not normal." Krillin warned him.

"You're not normal either my forgetful friend." Goku 'huh' yet again as the man continued.

"You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter. A Saiyan Warrior. Just like me the strongest fighter in the universe."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation, especially the Shinobi who had never dealt with any type of warrior who wasn't human or the summons that Ninjas used. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, your big brother." Everyone's eyes widened at what Raditz had stated.

"Goku has a brother?" Krillin's voice replied.

"Why should I believe you?" His fist was being clenched even more, his knuckles were white and he looked ready to fight, should it come to it.

"Yeah, that's right. Why does Goku live on Earth if he's from another planet?" Krillin chimed in. Raditz began laughing.

"That's simple. We had important clients in desperate need of a planet like this one. Kakarot was sent to get it ready for takeover. You see, we Saiyans are sort of like... Planet brokers. We find planets that bring high price in the galactic market and send warriors there to purge them of any life to make them ready for sale.

We send adult fighters to planets with strong inhabitants. But to planets with weaklings like Earth, one of our babies is sufficient to carry out the order. Kakarot was sent to clean up this planet but he obviously forgot his mission." Krillin's fists were clenched as he once again put in his two cents.

"If what you say is true, you Saiyans are an abomination! You're nothing but a bunch of space pirates, that's what you are!"

Bulma kneeled down and cuddled Gohan, pushing the side of his head against her breasts.

"How can you send little babies into space all by themselves?"

Raditz had had enough with all of the comments. "That's enough! Don't get me mad. Kakarot! With the help of the full moon, you could have destroyed them all in a few years if you only had remembered!" Goku was in front of everyone with one arm in front of him.

"What's the full moon got to do with it?" Raditz seemed shocked at Goku's lack of knowledge.

"What happened to your tail Kakarot?" He bellowed, putting one leg in front of himself.

"My tail?"

"Why? Answer me! Now!" He growled.

"It was removed for good a long time ago." Raditz seemed to be really frustrated.

"You fool! Don't you know what you've done? Your true power is gone now!" Goku seemed to be once again shocked by what his brother claimed. "You lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you can be on good turf with these weaklings!"

"Listen! This is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am! And you don't like any brother I'd want to have. And my name is Goku and I live here! Now leave us alone!"

"Yeah! Just go!" Bulma spoke in agreement.

"Yeah! Leave us alone! And even if you are brothers he doesn't have to destroy peaceful planets like you do." That was the old man.

"Goku even saved this planet once mister so go away!" Krillin once again was outspoken.

Raditz just chuckled, not affected by what any of them had said.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone. Well it's a pity I can't allow that. Our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident. Three years ago a huge comet smashed into it and caused it to explode wiping out everyone, the entire Saiyan race destroyed. Only five of us were gone when it happened. You're one of the five Kakarot. You see, you're very valuable to us and as a matter of fact, we could use your help right now little brother. We have a choice planet that will bring premium rate but the job requires a little extra man power. That's where you come in. Well now, what do you think?" His face was near his little brothers, who back away slightly.

"Are you excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold." Goku was in front of Bulma and Gohan in a defensive stance. Gohan was whimpering in fear.

"I've had enough!" Goku yelled. Naruto jumped in front of Gohan as well to help them, soon followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. "You don't have to worry about that! The answer is no!"

"You got that right so why don't you get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"His right not while we're here so get lost!" Sakura shouted too still shocked that this guy had a tail.

Raditz scouter bleeped slightly at Sakura. "What's this? Seems like the girl has Saiyan blood in her." Naruto was shocked as he looked at Sakura, even Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

They hadn't expected Sakura to be an alien in fact Sakura herself hadn't expected to be a Saiyan they could all tell just by the look on her face. The scouter then blipped again at this time at Gohan.

"Interesting. Now there is a true Saiyan!" He claimed as he looked at Gohan, who was crying into Bulma's chest. "Alright, I'll take the boy and the girl with pink hair instead, and I'm sure we'll be able to do something to restore the girl's tail too." Goku and Naruto stepped forward.

"We'll see!" They said in unison. **"Shadow clone Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled, putting his hands into the seal for the Jutsu he learned not too long ago, many clones of him surrounded Gohan and Sakura. Raditz looked at him. "Impressive, but this is a Saiyans job kid."

Goku growled. "I see the fire within you brother, you should come with us! It's in your blood. You love to fight."

The elder brother began walking forward. "Now then." He continues walking forward as Goku tensed.

"Get'em dad!" Gohan yelled whilst in the grip of a shaking Bulma.

"I'm right here with you Goku!" Krillin was also in stance and beside Goku and Naruto.

"Stay close to Gohan and Sakura Krillin." Goku commanded as Raditz drew closer.

"Watch him you two." The old man stated Raditz was nearly upon them.

"Bring it on! I'll take you down no matter what! No-one's getting Sakura-chan! You got it you bastard you're not getting her" Naruto confidently yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura said looking scared not wanting to go with Raditz after what she heard Raditz said about his people. Sakura knew that she wanted no part in killing people just to sell a planet for money or anything for that matter. She hated the idea of killing innocent people too Sakura knew she would never do it.

Naruto was almost in front of Goku when Raditz blurred and appeared in front of Goku, dealing him a vicious knee to the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he went flying into the air, Kakashi could tell this wasn't going to be easy and activated his Sharingan. While Naruto eyes went to the rainbow colour from before and Sakura could see this better than last time.

Raditz looked at them both. "Do really think a few blood vessel popped eyes will help you?" The Naruto clones charged and he began taking them on. He started with a roundhouse kick, taking out the clones around him. Gohan was running towards Goku and so was Sakura.

Sasuke started making seals. "**Fire style**: **Dragon flame Jutsu!**" A huge fireball wiped out a bunch of clones and hit Raditz, but the only sign of injury was a slight burn on his hand. Sasuke growled and tried again, wiping out nearly all of the remainder of Naruto's clones.

The same happened only with the other hand. "Hey Sasuke! What's the point in wiping out all of my Shadow clones with an attack that doesn't even work?"

The remaining clones and Naruto threw kunai at Raditz, who just jumped out of the general direction and wiped out the rest of the clones with a beam. Naruto stood there glaring this guy was on a level far above him.

A chirping noise alerted everyone to Kakashi's Lightning blade. Naruto had seen Kakashi perform the seals behind Raditz, and now knew the Lightning blade. Smirking, he performed the same seals and created his own Lightning blade, Kakashi looked shocked before charging at Raditz, with the Lightning blade destroying anything it touched.

As Naruto and Kakashi both neared the Saiyan warrior, he grabbed both their wrists and sent them flying into the water.

"No Naruto, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted as she saw two of her team defeated by this alien.

He grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt and knocked Sakura out before throwing her over his shoulder. A shockwave erupted beneath Raditz as he took to the sky and flew away.

"Sakura-chan!" Without hesitation he began running across the water after them, barely able to keep up with Raditz's speed, despite that he wasn't going anywhere near his fastest speed. Kakashi and Sasuke ran beside him as a green person flew overhead towards the island.

**A/N well that is for this chapter and I would like to thank the following for the reviews that they left. I hope that you all keep reviewing thanks. One last thing you will learn how Naruto did the Lightning blade. **


	3. Chapter 3 The death of Warrior's

**A/N thanks you guys for the reviews from chapter two I'm happy that you are all enjoying this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 3: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 2 the death of Warrior's**.

The wind blew lightly as Kakashi, who was carrying Sasuke, and Naruto ran across the surface of the water, their feet emitting a light blue glow as chakra prevented them from sinking. An animalistic growl made its way through Naruto's throat, someone had taken his Sakura-chan away to do god knows what to her!

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, and saw his eyes changing between their usual blue and went blood red and not the rainbow colour when fighting the demon brothers. _*What could be making the dobe's eyes go like that? I better focus on the matter at hand... Maybe I can get that man to teach me so I can become strong enough to kill __him__.* _

Sasuke's thoughts of betrayal remained unknown to all but him, his eyes gaining a dark gleam.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can see two figures in the distance... Flying toward us?" Sure enough, Goku and Piccolo flew overhead.

"Kakashi, Naruto. Grab a hold of me and I'll fly you there. Piccolo here will carry Sasuke."

Piccolo grunted his white cape was flowing behind him. His eyes were black. The creepiest part about him though, was the fact that his skin was a dark green. All he wore was a dark purple body suit, and some tatty looking brown shoes. On his head was a white turban-like thing, with the top being purple.

Naruto grabbed Goku's hand, and Kakashi grabbed the other, Sasuke looked hesitant at first, but he grabbed the purple wearing Namek's hand, he had no choice since Kakashi was grabbing Goku's hand.

A growl left Naruto's throat again as Raditz came into site near a pod in a clearing. "So you came for your son and the pink haired girl then brother. I'll give you one last chance, embrace your Saiyan heritage and join me, or die right here." Raditz spoke as the group landed, each taking their own battle stance.

Growling again Naruto eyes started going red and nails. "Where's Sakura-chan you bastard! Tell me where she is!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto whole body was then surrounded by red chakra both Piccolo and Goku could tell that there was more than one power in this kid. While Raditz just pointed to where his space pod was before everyone saw a smile on his face.

"The blond kid seems to care for this girl well sadly for your kid we Saiyans need her more than you do as she is the only other female Saiyan that we have left alive so think of it like this she will save our race from dying out." Raditz said to Naruto, this had only made Naruto madder knowing that they were going to use her as something to bread with.

Sweat dripped down Sakura's forehead as she banged hopelessly against the red window of the pod in an attempt to break free. Gohan's crying increased in volume as he realized that they wouldn't be able to get out. The pink haired girl sighed lightly as she tried to hold back her own tears. Her arms found their way around Gohan as she embraced him in an attempt to stop his crying, and her own.

"Never what you people do is wrong!" Goku yelled out defiantly. He took off the upper part of his Gi, his wristbands and boots. "Ah, I feel 300 pounds lighter!" He exclaimed, before reclaiming his stance.

Raditz's scouter bleeped as numbers flashed across the screen. _*His power level has risen to 650; I can still defeat him easily.*_

Piccolo smirked as he removed the turban-like object on his head and his cape and threw them to the ground, revealing two small antennae coming from his forehead. Raditz's scouter bleeped once again. _*The Namekian's power level has increased to 600.*_ "I gave you your chance, now it's time to die little brother!"

A shockwave raced across the ground as Raditz soared forwards, Goku and Piccolo also charged at him, Sasuke formed his favourite hand seals. **"Fire stile fire ball Jutsu!" **A great ball of fire hit Raditz head on, but he stood there, unharmed, the only sign of the Jutsu being a hair on fire.

Naruto's hands entered the cross seal. **"Shadow clone Jutsu!" **He cried out as 50 Naruto's came into existence, and charged. Piccolo moved his head to the left to dodge a punch and used his left foot to spin kick Raditz. Raditz ducked under it and blasted him away into the group of clones, who caught him.

Goku tried to punch Raditz however Raditz caught the fist with ease and kneed Goku in the stomach, only to be kicked in the back by Kakashi, who appeared behind him.** "Konoha sacred Taijutsu: A thousand years of death!"**Raditz's eyes widened as Kakashi did more than intrude on his personal space, and shoved his fingers into his ass.

Piccolo smirked and placed a finger to his forehead, a light orange aura surrounded him as a cackling orange glow grew to existence on his finger, purple lightning sparking around it. Raditz flew straight into Goku's foot and entered a crater in the ground with a resounding bang.

Naruto formed 3 seals. **"Lighting blade!" **Lightning gathered around him in a circle as his hand was engulfed by it. "This is for Sakura-chan and Gohan you bastard!" Naruto ran to the crater and pushed his fist into Raditz, the attack barely hit Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz growled and kicked Naruto off of him, only for his scouter to beep rapidly at Piccolo. "Power level 1750! Impossible!" Piccolo smirked as Naruto wiped some blood from his lip.

"Get him green man!" Piccolo's eye twitched at the new nickname. He ignored it for the minute to focus for his attack; Raditz was too focused on Piccolo that he didn't notice Goku sneak up behind him until it was too late, his tail had been grabbed.

"I can't… move!" Raditz exclaimed in shock. The scouter continued to bleep at Piccolo, and realization struck Raditz that the attack could kill him. "Stop brother! I'll change my ways! I'll leave this planet and never bother you again! Just let me go!" Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't Goku! It's a trick!" It was too late as Goku's grip was gone; Raditz smirked evilly as he elbowed Goku twice in the gut, before round house kicking him flying. **"Special Beam Cannon!" **Piccolo held his hand in front of him; index and middle fingers extended, and let loose the energy in the attack.

A thin orange beam soared towards Raditz, purple energy spiralled around it, Raditz jumped out of the way, and the attack pierced Sasuke's lung. Blood made its way out of his throat as he collapsed onto the ground. "SAAASSSSUKKKEEEE!" Naruto screamed in horror, when his comrade didn't respond, he assumed the worse and started crying.

"NO! If I'd been stronger this wouldn't have happened! Why Sasuke? WHY?"

A thick red mist emanated from Naruto, before it started to spiral around him, a fox head formed above him and opened its jaw. The white aura from against the demon brothers covered his form, before also going red., cold, animalistic blood red eyes with slits for pupils took their place, his hair became even spikier, and Raditz's scouter bleeped.

"Unreal! 1000!" He yelled.

The four fighters eyes just widened in fear as they all looked over at Naruto. "I'll kill you!" A voice came from behind Raditz, as Naruto punched him, sending him flying, before Kakashi restrained him.

"No stop it Naruto! You're considered a monster in Konoha but do you really want to become one?" Naruto's eyes remained furious as he struggled against Kakashi's grip.

_*This is tiring me out.* _The Jounin was forcing chakra into his muscles so as to be able to keep a hold of Naruto.

"Do you think this is what Sasuke would want you to do? What do you think Sakura would think of you now if they saw you? Or even Konoha?" Naruto continued to struggle for a minute.

"I didn't want to do this…" Kakashi spun Naruto around and forced him to look into his Sharingan eye. The pinwheel of the eye rotated a Genjutsu was placed on Naruto, temporarily making him forget about Sasuke's presence, or his death.

Naruto's aura turned even lighter, making it a pink, and his eyes returned to their usual cheerful blue, however, the Kyuubi's power was still in use, just not as much of it.

"Rest you two, leave things to me and Piccolo." Said Namekian just grunted and began charging his attack again, Raditz charged at a high speed in order to prevent the completion of the attack, but Naruto was there, blocking the Saiyans path.

"You're not getting past me!" Naruto told him but Raditz just chuckled as he kicked the boy down and stood on his head.

As Naruto screamed in agony, Goku charged Raditz, only for his head to be slammed into the ground with ease. "Foolish little brother, if you'd have joined me to begin with then you wouldn't have to die!" Goku was thrown into the air; the long haired Saiyan appeared above him and slammed him down into the ground, creating a large crater.

Salty tears ran down Sakura face as she banged helplessly against the door of the space pod. "Sasuke-kun… Naruto… Kakashi-sensei…. Goku-san… Piccolo-san…"The pink haired youth cried out as she saw them fighting a losing battle. Her tears intensified as Sasuke was hit by Piccolo's attack. Naruto's burst of power shocked her to the core.

Gohan was crying more than her, she hugged him in an attempt to stop it, but it wasn't working. Naruto and Goku were being tortured. "Mom, you were always strong! Lend me some strength please!" Sakura choked out between sobs, talking to no-one, but her left hand made its way up to her shirt to grab a necklace hidden under it, an ape made of gold was attached.

Flashback

"Mummy it happened again!" Sakura called out as she ran towards a black haired woman, the woman was confused as an Uchiha as she also had onyx eyes. The woman's hair was in a pig tail, and her skin was that of a pale complexion. But it didn't make her look bad; it just made her look even better against her dark eyes and hair. She was simply wearing a pink shirt and skirt.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The woman called to her daughter, the necklace Sakura holds around her neck. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" Sakura replied by jumping onto her leg and wrapping her arms around it.

"The kids at school picked on me again! It's not my fault I have a tail or a big forehead!" The jade eyed girl screamed out sadly, a brown furry tail stuck out from her clothing. Sakura's mother knelt down and smiled gently.

"Sakura, be proud of what you have. Soon you'll be able to show that your forehead isn't just big, but it holds a big brain. I'll tell you what." The necklace was removed from her neck and she placed it around Sakura's. "Whenever you're getting picked on, just think that your mummy's with you through this necklace."

Sakura grinned happily. "Thanks mummy!"

Flashback end

_*Mom is right. She is always with me* _Sakura opened her eyes. Gohan he stopped crying' She looked to Gohan.

"Say good night!" Raditz yelled raising his arm. Raditz scouter beeped. "What is that power level?" He turned to look about.

Kakashi was trying to heal Sasuke as quickly as he could. _*I only have enough for one. Please don't die Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke.* _Kakashi said to himself.

Sakura watched as Gohan burst through the ship like it was nothing. Sakura jumped with him. "HA!" Gohan yelled. As both came out the smoke. Piccolo and Raditz's looked shocked that they broke out.

Gohan flipped down, landing, Sakura behind him. Sakura looked to Sasuke and Kakashi then to Naruto. _*Gohan and I are the only ones that can save Naruto and Goku-san*_

A power welled up in Sakura. Slowly behind Sakura a tail appeared. She wanted to save Goku and Naruto as much as Gohan.

"Goku look to the crater. It's your son!" Piccolo yelled. Raditz took his foot off of Naruto and let go of Goku. "What now?" He muttered standing up.

"Gohan no run away from this place as fast as you can!" Goku called out. Naruto looked as best he could to see Sakura. "No don't do it Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Gohan daddy's busy right now! Run away from here!" Goku yelled. Gohan wasn't listening. All he wanted right now was to teach this guy a lesson. Sakura was thinking the same thing.

"Run Gohan! Sakura you too, go now!" Goku screamed again. Gohan looked at Raditz, getting angrier and angrier. A red aura beamed around him. Sakura's aura was a light blue. In a blast both had jumped forward, flying straight at Raditz. Piccolo's eyes were wide. Seeing such power from the two was un-natural to him.

Raditz's scouter showed that their power level to be the same as the blond boy's. He was too stunned to move.

Gohan head butted Raditz's in the chest while Sakura landed a kick to his head. This left Raditz with his right eye with the scouter only and a cracked chest cover. Naruto and Goku looked shocked at the power. Even Kakashi heard, as made clear when he turned to the noise of Gohan.

Raditz kicked out hitting Sakura at the back of the neck, knocking her out. Gohan fell to the floor. The head butt had hurt. Gohan looked to Goku and Naruto. Both wide eyed. "Gohan no, leave him alone!" Goku stuttered in shock.

"No daddy!" Gohan choked out, walking over to Goku. Goku raised his arm. "Gohan stay away. Go now." But Gohan just stopped walking, with tears in his eyes. "No daddy I can't!" Gohan cried out.

Raditz staggered backwards a bit. "You blasted brats!" He yelled. As he walked closer, Goku called out. "No stay back!" Raditz walked up. Gohan just looked at him.

"What happened to all that power kid?"

"What power?"

"Fool! You don't remember?"

Raditz raised his arm. "This is for hurting your uncle Raditz!" He then hit Gohan in the stomach, knocking him out.

Raditz then turned to Sakura. "I'll deal with you first." Raditz calmly stated. Naruto watched as he walked to Sakura. _*No! I've got to help Sakura-chan!* _Naruto pushed himself up. The white aura appeared around him once more. Raditz brought his hand out.

"One won't matter. Die!" Naruto jumped kicking Raditz in his head, making the blast take off Piccolo's right arm.

Raditz turned to Naruto. "Little brat!"

"Think of something more original!" Naruto retorted before jumping at him, throwing punches and kicks. Raditz was forced onto the defensive as he attempted to dodge them with one eye. An opening came and he was about to strike out, when Goku came from the blind side, grabbing him. Naruto latched on too. "Piccolo, do it now!" Goku called out.

Kakashi got to Sakura and Gohan quickly and moved them to safety. Checking them to see if they were ok, they were fine. But he couldn't do anything else. He just looked on.

"Use the attack Green man!" Naruto called out. Piccolo put his fingers to his head.

Piccolo smirked. "Goku sometimes you amaze even me. And you Naruto are full of surprises." Sparks came off the attack as Piccolo charged. "Now don't listen to him. It will take time for me to gather the energy!" Piccolo said.

"You see. It never pays to a lie does it?" Goku said. Naruto squeezed the tail enough for Raditz just to stand. But Raditz still had enough to fight back.

"Piccolo you need to hurry up!" Goku yelled as he struggled to hold back the Saiyan warrior.

"You two are fools!" Raditz yelled as he attempted to break the holds on him. "How do you expect to dodge that beam, when you can barely move?"

"His. You're right. You and I will go. Naruto leave it to me." Goku told him.

"No." Naruto stated defiantly. "He harmed Sakura-chan. No-one harms the girl I love and gets away with it!"

"But you'll be killed Naruto!" Goku argued back in an attempt to dissuade his new ally.

"I don't care! I just want him to pay for what he did to Sakura-chan. And what he wanted to do to her I want let him breed with her because I love her more than life. Besides I won't die yet my dream to become the next Hokage. I won't die here! You hear me you freak?" Naruto screamed out at Raditz.

_*You're a brave kid Naruto. Be thankful that the Dragonballs exist.* _Piccolo mused as he gathered the last bits of energy he needed. "I'm almost done Goku." He announced. "I'm not sorry for you to go to Goku. It's just convenient for me." Piccolo smirked in an evil way, happy, yet sad, for the death of his nemesis.

Naruto turned his head to Kakashi. He smiled. Kakashi's eye widened. "No! Naruto let go!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto continued to grin.

He had now realised that he may die. _*Sensei. Take care of Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme.*_

"Piccolo my ribs are breaking!" Goku yelled. Raditz scouter picked up the attack of Piccolo's. "What! 1400 no this can't be right there is no way!" Raditz turned his head. "Let go now! Or we will both be history!" Goku chuckled.

"Scared?" Goku taunted.

"Are you crazy?" Raditz yelled. "Don't give your life for these people! We need every Saiyan we can get!"

"It's nice to know you care!" Goku grinned.

Piccolo aimed his arm. "Prepare yourself Goku, Naruto." Piccolo warned.

Kakashi tried to stand, but to no avail. "No! Naruto get away now!" The plea of Kakashi fell on deaf ears.

"It's time!" Piccolo announced.

"Piccolo, don't do it!" Kakashi shouted.

"**Special beam cannon!" **Piccolo yelled. "Fire!"

_*Good bye Sakura-chan I will always love even if you are part alien and have a tail.* _This was Naruto last thought.

"Kakarot!" Raditz yelled. The beam launched forward. It made contact with Naruto.

Tearing right through Naruto's heart cutting all lines for the nine tailed fox the beam pierced through Raditz's chest, destroying the heart and then through Goku, dealing the same damage.

All three lay on the ground. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto was dead on the spot, and his body faded away. This surprised Kakashi. _*What just happened?* _He asked himself.

Raditz and Goku were still alive but barely. "You're an idiot brother of mine!" Raditz coughed out. "How could he? He's a goner the fool."

Piccolo grinned. "Don't lose your long sleep over it." Piccolo interrupted as he began walking over. "I bet Goku and the blond boy will be back within a week."

Kakashi overheard. _*How?*_

"What? That's impossible!" Raditz declared. There was no way the dead could come back to life. "Tell me how!" Raditz demanded, before coughing up more blood.

Piccolo smirked at Raditz. "Gladly, you see on this planet we have something called the Dragonballs. Whoever brings them all 7 together, can have any one wish granted. So Goku's friends can wish them back at any time. They will both have the last laugh." Piccolo said.

Raditz tilted his head. "No. I'm afraid you're wrong." He said. "See this device on the side of my face. It's a transmitter. And the others on the other end heard it all. Now they will come. I know they will. They will want to make a wish." Raditz smirked.

"How long Raditz?" Goku called out. "How long will it take for them to get here?"

"One year." Raditz answered. "And the funny thing is…" Raditz continued and then chuckled. "They're much stronger than me" Piccolo started to shake at the thought. Raditz smirked again. "What's wrong? You look so depressed all of a sudden. Don't be so glum. We can't all have the last laugh." Raditz started laughing after he said that. Piccolo's anger increased. And with that he silenced him.

Unknown to everyone Sasuke had heard every word_. *Grant one wish. I'll use that wish to grant me enough power to defeat my brother. And if these guys are stronger than that Raditz I'll convince them to train me!*_ Sasuke's plot started to form in his head.

Kakashi was surprised to hear of such a power. _*One wish. And it can revive the dead. Can it be anyone?*_ Kakashi asked himself.

In a plane above the sky, Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi were looking for everyone.

"They should be right down there somewhere!" Bulma mumbled. She looked out the window. "I would need the dragon radar for a better location." Bulma deducted.

"There they are!" Roshi yelled.

The ones awake looked up to the plane coming towards them. "Oh no only one of them is standing!" Bulma yelled as they got close.

"Great. Who is it?" Krillin asked.

"Is it Piccolo?" Roshi added. As they got a better view they saw what it looked like.

"Goku's down!" Bulma screamed.

"Hey, you guy's see Naruto anywhere?" Krillin asked calmly, despite the pain he was feeling inside at the thought of losing his best friend.

Piccolo moved towards Goku. Kakashi barley got to his feet as some of his strength returned. He followed after Piccolo.

"He's not moving!" Roshi declared as they looked at Goku.

Piccolo looked at them with a serious facial expression. "Raditz said there would be even stronger Saiyans arrive here in 1 year, I'm going to take Goku's son and the girl and train them in that time." Before anyone could react, Piccolo had grabbed Gohan and Sakura and flew away.

Elsewhere in the vast place we call a cosmos, on a planet one year away, two men and a woman sat in a forest. A tall bold man and a short man with spike hair and woman with black her hair was in a long ponytail, Sat down in a clearing. Both wore the same armor as Raditz. "Raditz stinks." The tall guy announced.

"What it is." The short one said as he ate. "Is how could he let himself be beaten by so many weak opponent's, with low fighting powers?" He questioned.

"I don't know." The tall one contributed to the conversation. "Should we go destroy these Earthlings?" He asked.

"I don't think so." The short one answered. "But then I guess we could."

"Huh?" The tall guy replied.

"Your thinking about what Raditz said?" The tall one asked.

The short one chuckled. "You're exactly Nappa." He said looking to his partner. "So these Dragonballs caught my interest. Just think about it Nappa, Koukyo." The short guy crossed his arms and started walking. "If we can get our hands on the seven Dragonballs, we could wish for anything we want." He left the statement hanging as they walked to their space craft's.

"So we wish Raditz back to-"

"No" The short one interrupted. "That would be a wasted wish." The short one leaned on his craft. "I would wish for something grand. So how would you like to be immortal, my friend and fight forever?" He grinned at the thought of immortality.

Nappa opened his craft. "Now that's something I could do for the rest of my life." He then climbed in. "Even if it was for eternity."

"I too fight forever!" Koukyo said with a smile. "And once we get there we'll just kill the two half Saiyans that Raditz told us about."

The short one jumped in his. "Good then it's settled. We're off to the planet Earth Nappa, Koukyo." He announced.

The doors closed and the pods started to power up. The three hovered off the ground; and continued up into space. With that the three launched out to get their wish granted on planet Earth.

Back with everyone else the group stood there, Kakashi and Sasuke, with Krillin and Roshi.

"You're going make it Goku! You can pull through!" Krillin yelled desperately.

"No Krillin he can't" Roshi said. "He can!" Krillin yelled. "Can't you Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sorry not, this time my friend. This time I can't."

"I'll wish you and Naruto back Goku!" Krillin declared as tears welled in his eyes. "We already have three Dragonballs!"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke. _*Sasuke is taking the death well... But, any wish. Will Sasuke use that to get any power he wanted?*_ He hadn't known Sasuke had heard before. But every time Sasuke kept hearing about the wish. The more he will do what it takes to get it.

_*Power will be mine!* _Sasuke said to himself.

"Oh Goku, please don't die on us!" Bulma cried.

"Tell Chichi I'll be back, and that Gohan is being looked after. She'll... probably understand." Goku coughed out.

"So don't worry about me and Naruto. I love you all. Goodbye my friends…" Goku murmured as he closed his eyes, his body then fell limp. The group, (Not Kakashi and Sasuke) gasped. Goku had died. The one they had relied on when things looked down was gone. Their main pillar of strength demolished.

"Goku?" Krillin whispered, wishing it was all a dream. "Goku!" He screamed this time.

They watched his body vanish. "Hey! He vanished." Roshi declared, trying to remain impassive, death was something he had witnessed a lot over the years, and he will still never be used to it.

Everyone long shocked, Roshi excluded. "I know it was Kami-Sama." Kakashi looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Kami-Sama?" Kakashi asked. "The guardian of the earth" Roshi answered. "Goku knows him well." He continued. Everyone was looking at Roshi now. "Yes, this is Kami's work.

"No doubt about it. He must have something planed for Naruto and Goku! This might be a good thing after all!" He declared.

Krillin and Bulma glared at him. "How is Goku's death a good thing?" They both shouted out in unison not know that something else was about to happen to them to make their day even worse.

"**Muahahaha! Foolish Humans! You have bigger priorities than worrying about the death of these insects!"** Bulma began to shudder as the red mist condensed into numerous bubbles.

_*It…it can't be!* _Kakashi knew this feeling, he had felt it but once before. It was the Nine Tailed Fox, it could be nothing else!

**"I could kill you all right here, right now." **Behind his shades Roshi's eyes narrowed as he removed his top. **"What are you going to do old man? Flash me away? Ahahaha!"** Roshi cupped his hands together and his body began to buff up.** "Oh, wait. Now he's going to try and catch a ball! Senile old man."**

**"Ka…Me…Ha...me…Ha!"**A surprisingly large beam for a man of Roshi's age was fired.

**"You little shit! GAAAAAHHH!"** The Kyuubi screamed in agony it covered its eye with its tails. The Kamehamha had gone directly into his right eye, burning it badly. The fox began to turn into mist again, before reforming into a shorter, more humanoid form.

The mist dissipated, revealing a naked red haired man, covered in a blood red fur, 9 tails protruded from his rear end.** "You… I'll remember this. You're lucky I'm weak from escaping the gaki's seal. Before I go however, enjoy this parting gift."** The Kyuubi held out his hand and a wave of dark chakra surged towards Roshi.

It surged around his head before he could escape, and went into his eyes. "I…I can't see!" Roshi yelled as he screamed in agony at the corrupted chakra entering his eyes.

**"I've returned the favour, only you're blind in both eyes now… Permanently! Bye, bye for now folks!"**The man vanished before they could even react.

"Master Roshi! Are you okay?" Krillin ran forward towards his master. "Come on, we better get you into this aircraft." The small, shiny headed one led the older shiny one into the plane.

In another world, Naruto stood in a giant room. "Please approach the checking station in an orderly fashion!" A voice called out.

_*Where am I?* _Naruto asked himself. He had been told to wait by a blue guy with a horn on his head.

_*Why am I waiting?* _He watched the small cloud's float by. It was then that Goku appeared with Piccolo. (Or so he thought)

"Goku, Piccolo!" Naruto yelled, running over.

"Ah, Naruto your here too oh and this is Kami not Piccolo." Goku said indicating to the man. "Follow me please…" Kami asked in a polite manner. Naruto and Goku nodded.

"Quick skip"

"And that's where we stand great king Yamaha. The other three Saiyans are on their way to earth right now." Kami concluded the summary of events to a giant pink man with horns. "That's why for this reason. We humble ask that you let Goku and Naruto here to seek training under King Kai." Kami asked.

"With your permission of course, there is no hope for our planet if Goku and Naruto don't receive King Kai's training." Kami added.

King Yamaha thought for a bit. "Hmm... Goku you certainly have a record that suggests you could reach King Kai. Naruto I feel this may be too much. But with Goku you may do it. But you must be able to get along Snake way and face the hardships it gives. You think you could do it?" He asked.

"Yes King Yamaha, Goku and I believe Naruto could do it." Kami answered in Naruto's stead.

Naruto spoke. "So does everyone end up here?"

"That right." Kami replied.

"Did Raditz?" Goku asked.

"Hey did my family come here as well?" Naruto asked as well.

"Yes" Kami answered to both their questions... "Everyone comes here. And King Yamaha decides what to do with them." Kami finished. Goku and Naruto looked to the big guy.

"Hey! Did Raditz come by here not too long ago?" Goku yelled.

"Did my family?" Naruto also yelled. Yamaha looked at his book.

"Goku, Naruto! You must address him as King Yamaha." Kami reprimanded them.

Yamaha looked at them. "Err, let me see. Raditz Oh, yes your brother. I sent him ahead. What a case."

"Did he fight you?" Goku asked.

"Yes he did. But I got him in my Yamaha lock and over powered him."

Goku and Naruto looked surprised. "Wow incredible." Goku murmured. "You must be strong." King Yamaha laughed. Goku turned to Kami while Naruto jumped up to the desk.

"Hey! Forget King Kai! I want to train here." Goku said.

"Hey!" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Did my parent's come through here?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know what happened to them.

"Your parents well, when did they die?" Naruto looked down for a bit.

"I don't know. I don't even know if they are dead. I've been an orphan since birth.

Uzumaki, did anyone by Uzumaki come by here in the last 12 years?" Naruto asked.

Yamaha looked at Naruto. "I will look for you. But you must go with Goku right now to King Kai. I will find them and send them to you." Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically.

"Good now go that way!" King Yamaha yelled. Not waiting any longer, Goku and Naruto ran down snake way.

**A/N well I hope that you liked it if they is anything you want to know I will be happy to answer you as always please review and I will try to get chapter 4 out as fast as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4 the year begins

**A/N here it is Chapter 4 and please for all who are new to reading this please no being rude about this story and thanks for the review please keep them coming. Now when you read this chapter you will see a few things that I changed I hope that you like it and what Blind Roshi dose to Bulma. Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball z or Naruto.**

**I would also like to thank UltimateDarkSephiroth for beta reading past chapters.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura.**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 4: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 3 the year begins**

Naruto sat on top of the car as Goku sat in the back seat. A blue guy with glasses was driving. "Yes I can tell right away from your clothes. Oh you kung-fu guys are so cool. I mean like macho supreme. You may even have the chance of making it to King Kai's. Do you think a guy like me could learn kung-fu do you huh?" He said.

Goku, who had been looking out the window, turned to the driver. "Well sure. But it's not kung-fu. It's the Kami style of Martial arts." Goku replied. Naruto looked through the window.

"Could you teach me Goku?" Naruto asked. He wanted to learn since his main Jutsu relied on his Taijutsu abilities just as much as his Ninjutsu, and if he was honest his Taijutsu abilities were severely lacking. Not to mention that from watching Goku fight he wanted to learn it.

"Yeah… I guess I can." Goku replied after a moment of thought. He then turned back to the driver.

"So tell us… What's King Kai like? You ever met him?" Goku asked.

"Who me? I'm flattered that you think that but no. I haven't met King Kai, and I don't know anyone who has 'accept King Yemma of course."

"Wow, and we get meet King Kai for real." Goku trailed off, thinking of what King Kai might look like.

"Well... Maybe…" The driver left the conversation at that.

Back on Earth Bulma, Kakashi, Krillin, Sasuke and the now blind Roshi are flying off to see Chichi. Everyone had something on their mind.

Kakashi was worried about his two other students; Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke was there with him, and true, while he worried, he knew what state of physical well being he was in, and could see to a degree his emotional well being.

With Sakura and Naruto gone, there was no way for him to know. _*Well this is just great! One of my students is dead, while the other is an alien whose people could blow this planet up and taken by a green man. On top of that the nine tailed fox is free somehow and three more Saiyans are on their way here!*_ Kakashi thought sadly.

Sasuke was still thinking about the Dragonballs and the Saiyans that were coming. _*Power, Power. Power!* _Was going thought his head. He then remembered that Sakura was also a Saiyan too and couldn't help but think about it. _*To think that Sakura is a Saiyan too but how did we never know this her mother must have hide her from the village. I do know one thing I'm not ever going to get with her now not with that freak tail and pink hair of hers even if she is strong, that would just be an insult to the Uchiha blood.*_

Krillin, Bulma and Roshi were worried for another thing. Krillin looked to the hat Gohan wore. "Sigh. I guess one of us is going to have to tell Chichi about Goku and Gohan." Krillin declared. Roshi even if he was now blind he still knew where Krillin was.

"Krillin; you and Goku have always been best friends. You tell her!" After he said that to him he touched Bulma's breasts. This made Bulma so mad that she punched him right in the head.

"Me! I'd rather die!" Krillin all but yelled. Chichi was something scarier than death when it came to her family.

Bulma looked to Krillin. "But Krillin; you're definitely the best man for the job." Bulma added. Krillin gulped. _*Death, here I come.*_

Meanwhile both Goku and Naruto continued to follow the blue demon as they were still going down the stretch of road to snake way. Goku and Naruto had fallen asleep by now.

"Well that it. We're finally here!" The guy announced. Goku and Naruto awoke as the car stopped; Naruto jumped off and the blue dude opened the roof to let them out. Both stared at the huge snake mouth.

"Now this is snake way up to King Kai's place. I never understood why they put the ugly snake there in the first place. It gives me goose bumps every time I see it." The blue guy mumbled the last part.

"Wow!" Goku and Naruto murmured in awe as they looked at it. "It seems so long!" Goku finally spoke, Naruto nodded in agreement. The guy chuckled and turned to the snake.

"We must be psychic or something. Cause I say the same thing every time I see it."

Goku jumped up. Naruto followed and walked a bit in front. Both looked trying to see the end. "So how far is this?" Naruto asked. The guy walked up.

"Well they say its 10,000 miles but no one's sure."

"10,000 Miles!" Naruto and Goku yelled in shock. "Has anyone even made it?" Goku asked. The guy turned and raised one finger.

"Just one person did and that was none other than King Yemma many centuries ago."

"What Centuries ago your got to be kidding?" Both exclaimed. "Wow if I'd of known snake way was this long. I would have packed a lunch."

Goku muttered. They looked at each other then grinned. (Naruto's persona is similar to

Goku's. Well from what I've read and seen at least, so they think the same thing.)

"I wouldn't worry about food if I were you two. With how long this is I would be more worried about other things." The blue guy replied.

"Oh right." Goku muttered; his mind still on food.

"Just don't fall off of Snake way. Once you fall off there's no coming back." Naruto and Goku looked on.

_*I will not fail! I won't fail Sakura-chan my friends need me!*_ Naruto thought as his usual determination rose once more.

"Well later." The guy said as he turned back to his car.

"Well here it goes. Naruto come here." Goku ordered, picking up Naruto. "Thanks for the ride." Goku then flew down snake way the guy just stared at them.

"Hmm. Show off." The demon muttered, and continued to drive.

Elsewhere, out in the middle of nowhere Piccolo landed down in a lake. He held Sakura and Gohan in each hand. Both still out cold. "Wake up brats. Camp is about to begin" He barked out in a fierce tone before dropping them into the water, making both wake up with a startle.

Gohan began crying while Sakura tried her best to calm him. "Quiet! I can't take that noise any more you hear!" Piccolo yelled. That scared Gohan more, but none-the-less he stopped crying. Sakura was also nervous of the guy. Sakura had taken the time to try and rap her tail around her waist, just like she saw how Raditz had his. But she found that it was more difficult to do and decided to just leave it for now.

"Do you two remember your powers?" Piccolo asked. They didn't answer. "Well do you remember?" He asked again.

"My power what do you mean?" They asked then they looked at each other.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked. Piccolo grinned maliciously.

"I'll show you." He then picked up Gohan. "Watch closely." Piccolo ordered, looking at Sakura. He then threw Gohan to a mountain.

"No Gohan!" Sakura yelled in terror ready to run as fast as she could to help him. Gohan yelled as he flew at it. "Watch closely!" Piccolo repeated, in a voice promising pain if she didn't comply. Neither one of them took their eyes off Gohan.

A power surged through Gohan, he became angry like before. He brought both arms forward. The energy gathered round him. "Ha!" Gohan screamed, launching a blast to the mountain. The blast was blinding, throwing up dirt and debris. Piccolo held Sakura so she wouldn't fly off (not that she could yet). As it calmed down, they both looked. "Wow!"

Piccolo murmured. This kid was more powerful than he had given the brat credit for. Then looking his eyes widened. Then looking at Sakura he thought about her power too.

"What no way!" He yelled. Sakura was shocked as well. Where Gohan stood was a long trench. No mountain, nothing just a steaming trench.

"Wow… Look at that!" Gohan exclaimed in amazement at his own power. Piccolo and Sakura walked over. "What happened?" Gohan asked.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked. Gohan shook his head.

"You did that trick all by yourself, with your own power. Such power is rare for your ages. But you both need to learn how to control it. That's why were the two of you are here. Your every waking moment will be devoted to training… Nothing else! Now get ready!" Piccolo explained, grinning at the prospect of 'training which is more like torturing them.

"Huh?" Both turned to Piccolo.

"I'm going to train you both. And I'm going teach you how to use that power to help us."

"How come Piccolo?" Sakura asked.

"I mean Gohan's just a boy. I could since I'm a ninja. But you seem like the second strongest guy around."

"On Earth next to my dad!" Gohan interrupted, knowing for a fact that his father was the strongest person on Earth, a feeling of pride made it known.

"On Earth?" Sakura asked, she was surprised, in her world, she hadn't thought there would be more worlds, she had wondered on the odd occasion, but wasn't entirely sure.

"Is that so? Well either way kid. The guy me, Goku and your team were fighting was way stronger than us. And there are three more just like him, on the way here. Gohan, Sakura Your father and I and even Naruto, need you two to help." Piccolo explained, clenching his fists at the thought that he hadn't yet caught up to his nemesis in terms of power.

"Wait where do you know Goku and the rest of my team are?" Sakura asked looking into Piccolo's eyes for an answer.

Piccolo looked at her know that what he told her would also hurt her too. "I'm sorry to say this but the kid called Naruto is dead!" Piccolo bluntly said to her.

Once Sakura heard what Piccolo said to her she slowly fail to the ground. All she could think about was all the times Naruto asked her out and now he was dead. Another thought then came to her mind was what about her other members of her team Sakura tried to hold in the tears from hearing Naruto's death. All the time she was thinking she didn't hear that Gohan was told that Goku was dead too. "Naruto!" She said to herself.

Goku sneezed as he flew with Naruto on his back. "Got a cold?" Naruto asked.

Coming to a stop Naruto jumped down. Goku landed. "My energy's low. But somehow I got to make it!" He exclaimed. He looked to Naruto. "I'll teach you first about controlling that Ki energy of yours." Goku decided. Naruto grinned.

"Alright my training begins!" Naruto yelled. With that they jogged off down snake way as Goku started to teach Naruto how to use Ki.

The sun was setting for Sakura and Gohan. Piccolo had told Gohan to remove his jacket. Sakura had to give up her ninja tools and other things that could help her survive. Sakura also took the time to get a feel of the tail. She had to stop after squeezing it five times because she kept falling forward. Cuddly things were her weakness, looking at her tail she gave a small smile but that went away when she thought what Ino world say if she saw it and found out that she was an alien. But she didn't care as she knew that it was a part of her and that her mother always told her to be proud of what you had.

"I'm ready mister Piccolo." Gohan stated with determination at the prospect of fighting alongside his father. Sakura stood beside him.

"What we doing first?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Live." Piccolo said. "Nothing else but that you two."

"Huh?" They both questioned. "Just live?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. Survive out here for a while if you two can do that. Then I'll train you." Sakura felt calm in her abilities to survive. Gohan started to panic.

"What? Oh no! I-I can't stay out here. We'll be alone, by ourselves!" Gohan screamed, looking about.

"Quiet! Don't be weak. A great power sleeps inside you both. Use it or die! Face your fears!" Piccolo ordered harshly. Gohan looked like he was going to cry.

"But I'm scared too!" Sakura put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Gohan. I'm here like you said. We'll be fine."

"Now that's the sort of confidence I want. Learn from her Gohan." He then turned to walk off. "Now it's time for you to grow up and handle things your way." With that said he took off into the air.

"Piccolo, come back!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, he's right we need to do this, you more so. We need to become stronger for everyone." Sakura stared at the sky as she said this, still blaming herself for Naruto's death because she couldn't help much. Gohan looked to Sakura. "But I'm Sc-scared." Gohan stuttered out.

"Man! Talk about your long and winding roads!" Goku exclaimed as fatigue began to affect him. He and Naruto were running down Snake way. Naruto was trying to call out his Ki now. But it was still difficult.

_*I have a year to do this. I will get it done before we get to the end of snake way!* _Naruto exclaimed in his mind. Goku stopped.

"Wait." Goku commanded. Naruto stopped to look at him. "Why don't we just jump the bends?" Goku asked.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Naruto yelled with his usual enthusiasm. Goku jumped over from one bend to the other. Naruto's eyes widened.

_*I can't jump that far. Unless… Ki, don't fail me now!* _Naruto concentrated again.

Then he jumped. Naruto opened his eyes to see himself flying over the yellow clouds.

"I did it Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed in excitement at his accomplishment. He landed and crouched on the path. "Man that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, that was good! Man you're a quick learner!" Goku said. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks! Of course you should expect this from the future Hokage! I mean no one ever did. And with your teaching I'll become Hokage in no time!" Goku grinned and nodded.

"Then let's go!" Goku jumped to the next one. Naruto followed. Goku flipped landing on the next path. Naruto realized he was coming short.

"Ah!" He grabbed the edge. But the spikes on the side hurt his hand. Goku quickly helped him up. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I'll run some bits and jump others." Naruto decided. _*I don't want to fall off!*_ Goku nodded.

"Well let's make it training. Try to keep up with me. If I lose sight of you, you will wear my weighted jacket adding more weight to you." Goku announced.

"Right!" Naruto yelled. Goku then jumped to the next path. Naruto ran and jumped the closer one's keeping up. All the while he still tried to control his Ki. Goku then jumped too far. Naruto jumped to help him, but failed to realize at the time.

"Argh!" Both yelled. Goku tried to fly back to the edge with Naruto when he put his hand on the edge. "Argh! That's sharp! How did you not get cut?" Goku asked.

"Must have been worn down?" Naruto guessed. Both looked down. A black swirling vortex was what awaited them. "I don't like the looks of that!"

"Yeah." Goku agreed as he saw black hands reached out to grab them. "Fight them off Naruto as best you can!" Goku yelled.

Naruto slipped. Goku grabbed Naruto and throw him up. Naruto landed on the path. Goku gave a burst of Ki, knocking the hands away before flying up to Naruto. "Ok. Now that was too close for comfort!" Goku declared, before looking at Naruto and grinning.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

"Well this is just great. I knew I should have joined the cub scouts but no! Mum made me study all the time." Gohan mumbled to himself.

He and Sakura had been out in the wild for only a couple of hours and Gohan just tried to find ways to blame his predicament on others. Sakura on the other hand was thinking how they may now survive. They had seen at least five dinosaurs but luckily the dinosaurs hadn't seen them.

But luck was not with them as one had crept up behind them. Both looked at it. Sakura didn't know what to do. Without weapons she couldn't do much. Gohan was freaking out.

_*Please don't eat me!* _Was running through his head. The dinosaur opened his mouth and Sakura only thought one thing. She grabbed Gohan's hand and announced their battle plan…. "Run!" Sakura yelled.

As they ran Sakura let go of Gohan's hand to help both run better. Surprisingly Gohan ran faster. The dinosaur tried to take a bit but Sakura jumped in time. _*I wish I could have kept an explosive tag. Damn it!*_Sakura cursed in her mind. She was so focused that she didn't see the rock and tripped. "Argh!" Sakura yelled. Gohan looked back. He stopped.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled.

Sakura looked to the dinosaur. She focused on calling out the power Gohan used. Her body glowed before the area was covered by a bright light, when the dinosaur bit down. He found no sign of its food. Or the other prey.

Gohan and Sakura looked around them in surprise. _*Super speed?'* _Sakura asked herself. They found themselves on the cliff that was beside them as they ran. Sakura sat. *_Well, that was lucky* _Sakura thought to herself. Gohan looked over the edge. They were quiet high up.

The dinosaur was at the bottom. "Oh no!" Sakura looked to Gohan.

"What's the matter?" Gohan pointed to the edge. Sighing she looked over.

"Wow!" She said in awe, looking how high they got. She too could see the dinosaur.

_*How can I use that kind of power again?* _Sakura pondered to herself.

"We're stuck!" Gohan cried out, making Sakura forget her thoughts. It was becoming tiresome with Gohan. Any longer and she was going to hit him so hard it would make the ones Naruto got look like taps.

Elsewhere Kakashi and Sasuke were back at the Kame house. "Well we will begin my special training. To help you get ready. Once you do that. Then we will do the next course of our training." Roshi summoned his hover car. "Let's go." Roshi ordered.

_*Oh yeah, Kami Sensei is back in business, and these boys are about to find out why I'm called the master of martial arts when I start whipping them into shape.*_ Sasuke and

Kakashi could only stare in wonder at the old man laughing evilly. Both were asking them self's how an old man who was now blind could do this.

Krillin was now in front of Chi-chi's place. _*I'm dead!* _He thought to himself. He wore a blue suit and hat. Walking up he took his hat off.

"Ok and now… Here it goes." Krillin muttered. He tried to think what he was going say.

"Chichi, you're not going to believe this but Goku's gone and Gohan well. We sort of let Piccolo take him. F-for a little while really." Krillin grunted. _*That won't work* _

"Ok… How about this one?" Krillin try a smile with this one.

"Chi-Chi, guess what. Goku's trapped in another dimension with a blond kid. And Gohan.

Well he's been kidnapped by an evil green monster along with a pink haired girl, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine… ha….he..." Krillin then laughed. _*I'm so dead.*_

Sadly he was laughing too much and Chi-chi opened the front door. She smiled. "Hey Krillin."

"Huh!" Krillin was brought out his thoughts and turned back to nervous. "Oh hi, Chi-chi, guess what." Krillin said ready to run for it.

"Krillin, I thought Goku was with you today." Chi-chi asked.

"Oh well yeah he was. Well you see plans get changed by unexpected-" Krillin stopped as a huge hand grabbed the door. Then Chi-chi's father walked round. "Hey Krillin! How are you?" He asked merrily.

"Hi Ox king." Krillin responded, more nervous than before. He did a quick bow with the head. "It's nice to see you again." He continued.

Chi-chi tilted her head. "Krillin, Tell me why Goku's not with you." She demanded.

"Ah. Well. He's a… He's late!" Krillin wasn't sure of what to say, but then he quickly changed it. "I mean he's not coming back." He said seriously.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" Chi-chi asked, getting more frightened at the possibility of Goku either being dead, or leaving her, and if it was the latter, then the frying pan of doom would be coming out.

"Ah what do I mean by what?" Chi-chi was getting impatient now.

"Krillin, what are you talking about?" She yelled stepping forward, making Krillin jump.

"Uh?" Krillin tried to say something. "Now now, calm down Chi-chi and give him a chance to explain." Ox king said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Krillin, come in! Chi-chi's got some good dinner cooking." Ox king offered. Krillin tried to find the words to get out of there and fast too. _*Crud!*_

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in front of Roshi. "Now even if I am now blind thanks to that Fox. But thanks to all my training I can still know where you are anyway. You will be training the same way I taught Goku and Krillin as kids. We will start tomorrow. So you may do as you wish until then." Roshi then went to sleep in his room. Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"Ok. We will be going over Taijutsu, at least till we get our speed up enough to fight at these people's speed. Got that?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh. Fine let's get started." Sasuke demanded.

"We will need weights." He then pulled out a scroll. "Good thing Guy challenges me a lot."

Kakashi mumbled; glad for once for having Guy as his _*Eternal rival.* _"Let us begin."

It was night time for Sakura and Gohan. It was cold and hearing the wolves didn't help a bit for Gohan. They couldn't get down in the dark. So Sakura slept on the top of the cliff.

Gohan was freezing so being like a sister. (In a way) She wrapped her arms around him, her tail too, to keep him warm. Gohan's tummy growled. "So hungry…" He mumbled. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry in the morning we'll-" She stopped at the sound of something dropping.

They looked to see four apples on the edge. Gohan quickly went for one. "Wow! These look delicious!" He said.

Sakura looked up to the dark cloudy sky. _*Must have been Piccolo sensei?*_ She asked herself. Then followed Gohan and had apple as well.

Piccolo watched from a distance. _*I know it's hard right now. But I'll be watching over you two.*_ He watched them both finish and go to sleep. _*Sleep well… My little friends.*_

As Piccolo watched them he didn't even know that someone else was watching them too from the shadows and just smiled at both of them.

As he came out of the shadows slowly as to make sure that Piccolo didn't see him, all he could do right now was keep his eye on Sakura this was the Nine tailed fox he had big plans for her. **"Just you wait girl. Once you have done your training I will use you to get revenge on your home and the blond haired brat."** With a small laugh he left.

"I can't believe those two still aren't back yet!" Chi-chi yelled as she cleaned the dishes.

"Its way passed Gohan's bed time and they haven't even called." She then started drying another plate.

"Then Krillin comes round and start's acting weird and everything." She was so angry she crushed the plate. Throwing it away she takes another.

"I would really like to know what's going on." She then took another "If they think they can hide anything form me their crazy. What's Goku thinking?" She screamed crushing another plate and putting it with the others she'd crushed which happened to be a bin full.

As Chi-chi started putting the plates back she continued her rant. "Doesn't he know that peace is an important time for Gohan right now as well as having good study habits?" She said her voice getting louder. Taking a loud sigh she sits down. "Oh no all this worrying going to give me wrinkles." She sighed.

Meanwhile in the bedroom the Ox king slept, Krillin in another bed, but he was sat up. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the Ox king with worry.

_*Oh man. What am I going to do now? I couldn't tell them about Goku. I really blew it!* _Krillin looked out to the sky. _*I don't know where you are Goku, Naruto. Or what you're doing but. It can't be as hard as what I am doing.* _Krillin got off the bed.

_*I better get out of here* _As he started walking. Ox king saw him. "Hey, where are you going?" Krillin slowly turned. "I thought mommy said you can't play there anymore." Krillin sighed in relief. O.K was dreaming.

The morning came. And Krillin was driving off from the son house. _*Oh great now I have to tell Master Roshi and Bulma that I couldn't break the news to Chi-chi!* _Krillin looked to the sky again. *I hope you two are having better luck than me?* He asked.

The day was slow for Sakura and Gohan. Gohan wanted to stay their till it was safe. Sadly that was not meant to be. In the distance something was running their way, making the cliff shake. Both looked over the edge to see a large group of dinosaurs running by. And there were a lot of them. "Wow!" They both exclaimed in unison. "There sure is a lot of Triceratops." Gohan said.

"Triceri what?" Sakura asked blinking.

"So how did she take it?" Bulma asked. Both Krillin and Bulma met back at Master Roshi's place. After he tried touching her where she didn't approve she hit him right across his face. As both Sasuke and Kakashi are recovering from the run with Master Roshi.

"Well Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't tell her." Krillin said shamefully.

"What! No way seriously you didn't tell her!" Bulma screamed in anger at the short bold man.

"Yeah!" Krillin admitted guiltily.

"I can't believe you Krillin! What took you so long?" She said.

"Well you see they were having dinner and they invited me. Then I had to spend the night there as well." Krillin said.

"You better go back there and tell them right now!" Bulma said.

"No anything but that!" Krillin yelled in fear, waving his hands.

"Well I can't blame you." Roshi interrupted.

"Why not? I just did!" Bulma said.

"I know it's hard for ya. Tell you what, I'll write a letter to her for you." Roshi decided.

"Wow really?" Krillin asked. "I'm off the hook. Thank goodness!" He said under his breath.

"Hey how can you write a letter when you're blind now?" Bulma yelled at him. As he was trying to apologised to her Bulma looked to Krillin who was now scared once again.

"What about the Dragonballs Krillin? The two at Goku's… Don't tell me you forgot to get them did you?" Bulma asked. Krillin gasped and paled.

"I forgot!" He yelled.

"You're such an idiot!" She screamed once again, Krillin was her object of rage once more. Krillin looked down.

"Oh boy!" Roshi sighed.

Meanwhile out back towards Goku's house. A large car was speeding across the desert.

"Chi-chi, Calm down!" Ox King yelled. Chichi growled. "Ok. You can be like that if you want to. But I don't think Goku deserves it?" He continued.

"Ha!" She yelled making him jump. "He kept Gohan out all night without calling!" She screamed.

"But it's been so long since he's been with his friends! He probably lost track of time and spent the night with them." O.K said.

"Well he should have brought Gohan back! He's still attending school you know. "Chi-chi yelled.

"He come on. Goku's so good. When's the last time he got out to have some fun." Ox king said.

"Then why was Krillin here. And how come Goku didn't come? They're hiding something and I'm going to find out what!" She responded.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood out facing Krillin. "So you want to fight me?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Ok. But I won't hold back!" He stated, his aura beginning to flare. They nodded getting into place. "Basic hand to hand, that ok for you?" Krillin asked. They nodded.

"Ha!" Krillin jumped forward.

"Hey I got it working!" Bulma yelled.

"Really?" Krillin asked. It took him no time to clean the two.

"Yeah let's see. It should tell me your power level." She looked to Krillin. "Hmm. 206 Krillin." "Hey that's not too bad." Krillin said.

"Let's see them. Hmm. Wow. Kakashi, yours is 115!" Kakashi blinked.

"What? How could I lose to Krillin-san here?"

"Maybe it's because you don't use our fighting form to get the best out of it. Hopefully we'll have you ready before the year is up." Krillin declared.

"Ok. Now, Sasuke, yours is 104. Not bad I say." Bulma stated.

"Huh. I'll do better." Sasuke responded coldly.

"Hey!" A voice called out. They looked to a short man with a katana at his side. "I'm here with a message for you from Kami. You and your new friends have to go to Kami's tower, for special training. Oh, and bring Yamcha with you." He had given his message, it was time to go.

"Right then err?"

"Yajirobe, you cue ball head!" He yelled.

Roshi looked to Kakashi and Sasuke. "You will stay till training is done."

"Huh. No way. I'm going for the special training." Sasuke declared defiantly. Kakashi looked to Roshi. "I'll stay and train."

"Well at least one is willing to pay attention to what I say." He muttered.

"Kami sent the message. So be there got it!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Yeah sure!" Krillin replied.

"Oh and don't wish Goku back with the Dragonballs until one year from now" He said.

"What? Why?" Bulma asked.

"Beat's me. I'm just telling you what Kami told me. See ya!" He yelled.

The night came for Sakura and Gohan. They had watched the whole day trying to find out what was out there. Turned out Sakura could only find a way down for her. She wouldn't be able to get Gohan down. So she stayed and tried to think. But both had fallen asleep a while back.

Piccolo watched from a distance. He watched Gohan wake up. "Wake up brats!" Piccolo shouted.

Sakura noticed Gohan gone and looked up to him. "Huh? Gohan?" She said rubbing her eyes. Gohan stood there before he noticed something.

"Hey. I have a shadow." He said.

"It's probably the moon." Sakura said as they both looked up to the moon. "Wow!" They murmured in chorus.

As they stared they went into a trance. There eye's locked on the moon. A spark in their mind awakened. As their tails started to go crazy, Gohan's and Sakura's eyes turned red.

Their heart's beating heavily in their chests. _*What's…happening…to…me?*_Sakura thought.

Piccolo watched the pair. He started to worry as he watched them looking at the moon.

Slowly both started to take animal like traits. And in less than a second their body's expanded. Destroying the clothing they had on. Brown fur covered their bodies as they grew even Sakura's pink hair tuned brown. Both roared as their ape side took hold.

Piccolo looked with his eyes wide at the two large apes. The cliff shattered below them, causing them to fall. Great Ape Gohan fell on Great Ape Sakura's tail, making her lash out, hitting Great Ape Gohan, and then he attacked back. Both started fighting each other. "This is not good!" Piccolo exclaimed.

He watched one as one of them launches a beam from its mouth. Luckily it missed the other narrowly. But it caused one hell of an explosion. Piccolo covered his face. "What awful and terrifying power! I have to try stopping them! Wait the moon!" He looked up to the moon. He remembered the word's spoke between Goku and Raditz about the tail transforming a Saiyan when looking at the moon.

"They need the moon!" He said gathering energy at his finger tips. "Ha!" He yelled launching a beam of energy at the moon. The moon exploded at the force of the blast, putting the land back into darkness.

Both apes began to lose power and transform back to normal. Piccolo panted as he landed. He looked at the two. Both lay but naked on their stomachs.

"The human body looks disgusting" He mumbled, eying both bodies with disgust. "Now for the other problem, their tails." With that he removed them both.

"There. Now you can't say Piccolo never gave you anything." He said launching a beam at Sakura and Gohan. Both wore red outfits. Beside Gohan and Sakura were swords as well.

"The clothes are like Goku's. But the Symbol's of my camp. Now I must go to train myself. But I will return to train you in the art of fighting the hard way!" He declared to them, despite their state of unconsciousness.

"But do one thing for me… Stay alive! Got that you two? I'm counting on you." He barked out. With that Piccolo flew away.

After he was gone the nine tails went up to both Sakura and Gohan have a look around at all the damage that the two of them had done. **"I can't believe you two done all this damage! Such power is way beyond even my powers! But thanks to that green man you've lost your tails."** The fox looked at their pulled out tails. **"That fool I still may not have all of my chakra back yet! But that doesn't mean I can still use it. But I can only use a little of my chakra on one of them!"** He finished with a small smile. Then placing his clawed hand where her tail was and slow his chakra went into her tail bone. He also did the same for Gohan but focused most of his chakra on Sakura's Tail bone.

Once he was done he smiled at her sleeping form. **"Once your tail comes back girl it can never be removed again you will have it for the rest of your life. I can't say the same thing about him."** He said while looking at Gohan he knew his tail would come back to but it could still be removed.

Time skip

With Goku and Naruto both had been picked up by a road sweeper and had taken a nap to recover. It had turned out they had only ran for about of a quart the way there and it's only been a month. By then Naruto could fully control his Ki, in both powering up and enhancing the body to fight. That took around a week and a half. So Goku moved Naruto to firing Ki. Which Naruto is taking his time in controlling the right amount to use, since the blasts he does make are way too big, and would end up hurting himself and anyone within a 50 meter radius?

Right now Naruto was sitting on the left side of the sweeper, channelling energy into his hand. As they came to a bend there was bump and Naruto fell off. "Ow!" Naruto yelled as he then looked to the sweeper to Goku. But he wasn't there. Naruto looked round him.

"Goku!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the edge and looked over. He watched Goku go through the clouds. "Goku!" Naruto yelled. "No!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist.

"Now what am I going to do? Wait. I'll go to King Kai and still train. When I'm strong enough, I'll go down there and rescue him. After all, the future Hokage has got to be able to defend his friends!"

Naruto called down to the clouds. "Goku-sensei! Hurry and catch up!" He yelled. _*I hope he does.*_ Naruto then powered up and ran. He was going to get the in no time.

**A/N Wow I bet none of you saw that one now yes I made the nine tailed fox male and as for what he wants with Sakura. Well you will just have to wait wont you. Thanks again to my reviewers. Please if any of you have any good KI attacks for Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke please tell me in your review thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 the race to king Kai

**A/N Well here is chapter five I would like to thank all of you for you reviews and I would like to thank AMR and Raidentensho for the Ki attacks. Thanks you two. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ in any way, shape or form, the only things. Also i'm sorry if there is anything wrong I now have a beta reader who will do all the old chapter so please stick with me.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 5: the Saiyan Saga Pt. 4 the race to king Kai**

The start for Kakashi had been a good one in his book. His training with Roshi was about to move to its next stage. But he found it interesting when he met Chi-chi.

Flashback

"Hey ahoy there!" A voice yelled out. It had been a day since Sasuke left to train with Krillin and Yamcha. Following Roshi outside the two of them saw a huge car, with an equally huge man there. Kakashi was surprised at the man's size. It reminded him of an Akimichi when using their expansion jutsu.

"Ah. Ox king, how are you?" Master Roshi asked.

"I'm well Master Roshi. It's so good to see you." Ox king bowed to Roshi. "Ah. My fondest memories were training here when I was a small boy I heard about what happened about you going blind I'm sorry!" O.K finished as he looked sad at his old master.

"You were a good boy. Crazy though... But Ox King, I'm glad you're here and you don't have to worry I may have lost my eyes, but I can sense who and where people are." Roshi replied. Chi-chi was looking about. "There's something I have to talk to you about." Roshi continued.

"Alright! Where are they! I've had enough of this!" Chi-chi yelled looking around the Island. She stepped up to look at Roshi.

"Well you see it was like this... (30 minutes give or take.) So he took Gohan and Sakura. And that's the whole story." Roshi concluded his summary of events. Both Ox King and Chi-chi freaked at that... Furious didn't even begin to cover what Chi-chi felt.

"You let that monster take my boy!" She yelled. "Oh and as for this Sakura. I hope she doesn't take try to take advantage of my poor boy." She worried.

Kakashi who was reading his book sweat dropped. _*More like the other way round if you ask me?*_ Kakashi mused. Sadly a chuckle made it out.

"What's so funny?" Chi-chi yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he attempted to try and come up with an excuse.

"Um, reading?" He suggested weakly.

"Oh really?" She screamed, clearly unconvinced. She snatched the book before he could react. Kakashi watched her read the book.

"Run!" Kakashi looked to Roshi behind him. "Run. And don't look back. I'll come get you soon." Roshi ordered in a terrified tone.

"You pervert!" She yelled throwing the book to the floor. But the perverted side of Roshi kicked, saving the book. Chi-chi found no sign of the masked man. "Get back here!" She yelled. They had forgotten Goku's death. Wonder how he would feel if he knew that?

End flashback

Yes, Kakashi had a good starting month. And right now he was running for his life carrying a crate of milk from a dinosaur. "Dame it if Roshi's training doesn't kill me! Then this thing will!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura and Gohan's month was emotional, and encouraging. After waking they found their tails were gone. Sakura had noticed the swords. Gohan stumbled a bit. He wasn't used to life without a tail unlike Sakura.

Sakura also tried to figure out the new clothing, and how they were replaced. _*If sensei did anything.*_ _**"Cha! I'll crush him like the green insect he is! Ahahaha!"**_ Her inner self yelled.

They had battled to stay alive against a huge croc, and big cat... And that was just after waking up. They then had to survive an attack by a huge bird. Then they fell down a cliff. Sakura carried Gohan to somewhere safe. That was one full day wasted. Sakura found it hard with her long hair. Making a decision she cut her long hair, so she could fight better in combat.

That night it had been thunder and lighting. Luckily Gohan was asleep so it was quiet that night. She hadn't noticed the eyes watching them. Turned out it was a dinosaur. But it was injured. Patching the wound, they made friends with the large thing. Sadly the friendship came to a stop when the dinosaur was killed. They had battled to save it but it was no luck. But they taught the dinosaur that attacked a lesson by cutting its tail off everyday for them to eat. It had been a hard lesson for them on death after making a friend so quickly. However, they gained knowledge from it and moved on.

Sakura learnt quite a bit from Gohan; about different food; how to catch the really big fish. And they were big. They had both grown well from the time they spent. Most times now they were out running the creatures of the day. It was a game of theirs; it was also just too easy for them. Sakura could fell that she was getting stronger everyday and faster too. But things would only get harder from there. Plus Sakura was learning new skills like ki from Gohan. It was really helpful.

And now we reach back up to pace now. Goku hit the ground with a crash. "Ow!" He yelled.

Standing up he rubbed his head. It was then he noticed something. _*Where am I?* _Goku asked as he looked around him.

He appeared to be in a forest of death trees. So he came to the conclusion. "Wow. We must of made it to the end of snake way!" Goku then noticed something else. "Naruto!" He said.

"Maybe he's looking for King Kai?" Goku then started to look as well. Following his nose he found a tree that bore fruit. Trying to grab one he was hit over the head from behind knocking him out.

Meanwhile back with the two young Saiyans.

Well. They were having fun. The definition of fun being was scaring the Tyrannosaurus. Why? They needed meat. And every now and then they would cut some of it's tail. But that was because it chased them. Now it was running to keep it's self safe from them.

Sakura and Gohan ran behind it, swords raised. To anyone watching it would be a funny sight to enjoy. Once they both cut of a slice of the tail each they both used a small ki blast on a log. They did this so that it was cooked at least the two of them looked at the Tyrannosaurus that has been chasing them and smiled.

"You know if you keep this up you want have a tail!" Gohan said as he looked at the Tyrannosaurus with concern. "You know Sakura and I used to have tails too." He finished while Sakura smiled.

Meanwhile back with Goku in HFIL.

Raising himself to rub him head he had to ask. "What did that?"

"Fool! That's what you get for trying to eat King Yammah's fruit!" A voice spoke. Goku looked to a large blue man, with a mace. He wore a vest that read HFIL. What ever that meant?

Goku just blinked looking at him. "You mean I'm not allowed to eat any of that?" Goku asked pointing to the tree.

"You got it buddy." The big blue guy confirmed. "That tree belongs to the great king Yammah. Only he eats that fruit." Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on. Please just one piece?" Goku asked, attempting to use the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give him any of it." Another voice spoke. Goku looked to equally big guy. But he was red and wore glasses. "Who do you think you are?" He asked Goku.

"I'm Goku. I ran here so I could receive your special training." He then pointed to them.

"Which one of you is King Kai?" Both men looked at each other.

"What! King Kai huh?" They both asked in confusion.

"You mean you guys aren't King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Don't you know where you are? This is the land of no return!" The Mez one yelled.

"That's right buddy! And we run the Home for Infinite Losers." The Goz one continued.

"And once someone comes here you can't go back." Mez finished.

"What! Oh no!" Goku yelled. He looked up and began to panic. "I must have fallen off snake way somewhere. Oh no! Naruto! I need to get back up there!"

Naruto was sleeping on the path. It had been quite a run for him and it was so tiring. It was then he smelled food. Waking up he looked to the distance. _*Food!* _Naruto ran, nothing was going to stop him from food.

With Goku he was trying to get back up to snake way. How? Jumping! To say it was a sight for the two ogres. They watched him jump just short of the cloud's watching him try swing for it before falling back down. "The guy sure can jump." Goz said. It was then that they came up with an idea to have fun with the guy.

Goku sighed as he landed. "Guess it's too high." Goku sighed. _*Hope Naruto's getting close to King Kai?*_

"Hey buddy. Want a little help there?" Goku turned to see Goz.

"Why not? Sure!" Goku grinned at the offer. "But so far I haven't come close." Goz grinned back.

"Just leave it to me!" He exclaimed. "I've got a knack for these things." He grabbed Goku's hair.

"Hey! Let go!" Goku struggled, and with one good swing Goz threw Goku up to the clouds. Sadly it still wasn't enough to make it.

Goku walked back over. "I still couldn't reach it. Guess you're not strong enough?" Goku suggested. Goz boiled from that comment.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you who's strong! I challenge you to a wrestling match!" Goz announced.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Let's do it." Sadly Goku didn't know he was making him angrier that way. He was being his usual self... Clueless.

"Watch it. Or I'll knock your block off!" Goz yelled. He told Goku that if he won he would give him his 'special flying machine'. Poor Goku didn't know he was lying. (Even if the guy said he wasn't lying)

Naruto stood outside the restaurant along snake way. _*Man I'm so hungry!* _Naruto began to step forward when he remembered King Yammah's word.

_*Facing hardships along the way!* _Naruto stepped back. His stomach growled. _*No! I will not fall for the tricks.* _He then pointed at the building. "You won't get me!" Naruto yelled running on.

The women inside the restaurant looked sceptical but shrugged. "Too skinny if you ask me." She thought to herself. _*But man he's good.*_

In the park Goz drew a large circle. "Ok." He began, chucking his mace aside.

"First one to cross this line loses. Got that!" He questioned, pointing at Goku.

"Sound's alright to me. Let's go!" He declared.

"Not so fast. I have to warm up first." Goz got into a sumo stance. "Ok. I'm ready!"

"Great! I'm set!" Goku said getting into the same stance.

"Ok. On your mark. Get-set-go!" He yelled quickly.

He began by tackling Goku in an attempt to push him out fast. Goku stopped before the line. Then Goz continued to push but wasn't moving.

"Hey, is it my turn to push yet?" Goku asked. Being confident Goz then retorted with.

"Sure kid." With that Goku started to push him back with flat palms.

Staggering back, stopping by the line he was confused. "Hey, how you do that?" He asked.

"Like this." Goku responded with a demonstration; Goku began to push his arms forwards, and then pull them back, he repeated. Goz just watched. Goku's arms moved faster and faster, forming a wind. Goku did one final push forcing a huge gust. It had enough power to knock Goz right out the ring.

"This is the special fly machine?" Goku asked.

"Yep! Sure is." Goz replied. Basically it was a giant spring board. He then gave a quick run through by saying he jumps on one end, sending him flying. Simple enough. Getting into place Blue yelled. "Here I come!" Jumping down from the cliff side he landed on the plank. Goku flew up at high speed.

"Hey! I think I might make it!" Goku yelled. As he got close he slowed down. Before falling but he wasn't going to let that happen.

Goku cupped his hands. **"Ka...Me... Ha...Me... Ha!"** Goku fired a blue beam down, giving the speed to go up. "Yeah!" He yelled, passing through the cloud. Or so he thought.

He hit a barrier dead on. He fell back down holding his head which was throbbing in agony. Goku came to a conclusion. "I guess you can't get through?" Like that would ever stop Goku. He just kept trying and trying.

Goz was taking this with a smile. "I thought you said I could get through?" Goku asked.

"You would but. Your head's way too soft." Goz replied with a grin.

"Hey wait a sec. You tricked me!" Goku accused.

"Hey. It's my turn now!" Mez announced, coming over and he had one for Goku. "You said you want to get up to snake way right?" Mez asked.

"You know a way up there?" Goku asked.

"I sure do. There's a secret passage way." Mez explained.

"You think you could take me there?" Goku asked. Mez grinned.

"Sure... Only on one condition." He left the sentence at that for tension.

"What's that?" Goku questioned predictably.

"Simple. A game of tag and you're 'it'. If you can catch me, I'll show you where the passage way is." Mez finished.

"Wow that's it? Alright!" Goku stated enthusiastically.

The two got into place, both looking down the hill. "You ready?" Mez asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. You?" Goku asked.

"On your marks... Get-set-go!" Goz yelled hitting the gong. Mez ran. Goku watched him run before following. To make a long story short. Goku caught him in record time.

"Ok just take the stair's here and you will make it back to snake way." Goz sighed. Goku ran forward.

"Hey it's been fun you guys. Oh and thanks for the fruit!" Goku yelled, sure enough holding one. They couldn't stop him from eating one in time. "Bye!" Goku yelled running.

Goku came to a gap of light. Forcing it open he came to a shock. "Great king Yammah! Hey!" Goku greeted.

"I... err... Better get going." Not waiting for a reply he just ran.

"Hey!" Goku looked to a man and woman running over.

"Hey are you going up snake way?" The man asked. Goku looked at him.

"Err. Yeah. My name's Goku." Goku introduced himself. The man smiled.

"So you're Goku! My name's Minato Namikaze. I'm Naruto's father. The one you were with." Minato also introduced himself.

"Nice to meat you I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I'm Naruto's mother." Kushina finished with a smile. Goku's eyes widened shocked as he looked at the two.

"You're Naruto's father and mother?" Both Minato and Kushina nodded.

"Come on we better catch up. How far are we behind?" Minato asked. Goku rubbed his head. "About over a month."

"What the hell a month! Come on! No time to lose!" Minato yelled. Goku nodded.

"Well! Let's go then! I want to see my son." Kushina said.

"Let's hurry! We got to get to King Kai and Naruto." Goku replied. As the pair ran, they didn't realize how short their training was going to be.

Naruto looked up from the tail of the snake. "How do I get up there?" Naruto asked himself looking at the planet. "Should I jump?"

Time skip

We find Minato Kushina and Goku running side by side to King Kai's. "I think this is where I fell!" Goku announced.

"Well that's good. But who knows how far we got?" Minato grinned at his companion.

"Yeah and who knows if we can get there in time before the Saiyans get to earth." Kushina said.

Then just up ahead. Goku saw the sweeper he slept on. He stopped in front of it. "Hey! You're that guy from before? Where you been?" He asked.

"Have you seen the kid that was with him?" Minato asked as he showed Naruto's pitcher. Thanks to King Yammah.

"Oh the blond kid? Yeah. He was almost to the end. You still have 3000 miles left. Better hurry! And catch up." He answered.

"Thanks!" They yelled jumping over.

"Woah! Check it out!" Goku yelled. All three stopped in front of the restaurant Naruto stopped at. "This must be it!" Goku yelled. "This place look's like its fit for a king?" Goku commented. While Minato and Kushina just looked along snake way.

_*The end of snake way? No* _Minato thought, shaking his head. _*This Goku guy isn't that clueless? Right?* _Minato asked himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the building turn into a snakes head and suck them in.

"Argh!" All three yelled as they fell down the corridor. That ended as they hit the floor at the bottom. A woman stood there and banged a gong. "Summon the princess! A visitor just came in to see her." The women yelled. Goku, Minato and Kushina looked round.

"Huh?"

They didn't know they were being watched. "Yes they will do nicely. So much better than that skinny runt that ran by." She spoke to herself.

The girl banged her gong. "The princess has arrived." She announced. Minato and Goku looked in the direction she was looking. Seeing the women Goku muttered.

"Wow... King Kai's a woman?" Both Minato and Kushina slapped their heads_. *I swear one more stupid comment.*_ Minato thought.

While Kushina ha a different thought on her mind. _*How can anyone be this stupid! I mean come on! Was he hit on the head or something as a kid?* _She thought angrily at him.

The princess like everyone else was blue. Her hair was bright orange. She had red eyes. There was a bit of chatting and... Dancing? (Minato and Kushina were so convinced that wasn't King Kai. But they were at a loss with Goku.) But things turned round when Goku threw the women thinking it was a test. Sadly that ended badly. It turned out the woman's name was Princess Snake. When Goku found out they were about to leave.

But sadly things don't go as planed. Goku and his stomach couldn't say no to dinner.

Which meant to Minato that Goku had spent over 4 months getting to King Kai's Minato and even Kushina wondered what Naruto must be doing? Food came and left. Minato stopping after his first bite. Being a ninja you notice things such as poisons in food. But to him and Kushina were surprised to see Goku stuffing his face. Kushina didn't even think of eating a thing that was brought to them.

Sakura and Gohan were resting in a cave. It was raining and couldn't do much else.

Gohan had studying on his mind. Sakura? Well she took the time to train her body. It was going to be a long night again. Gohan had one thing on his mind as he slept. _*I just need to find away home?*_

After food.

They were told to have a bath so the woman wouldn't let them go. So here they were lying in the hot spring they had. Well not Kushina as this was a men's only bathtub. It was odd how they wouldn't let them leave coming up with another excuse. "So…" Goku began. "How did you die?" Goku asked.

Minato looked away. "I died sealing a demon." Goku blinked.

"Wow really?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yeah. But I had to sacrifice my life and seal it in a child."

"Who?" Goku questioned innocently.

"The only one I knew could contain it. I chose my son. Naruto contains the most powerful demon on our world." Minato answered.

"So that explained the odd ki Naruto was giving off!" Goku declared. Minato blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw it. A red energy but it gave him animal looks. Like longer fingers and fangs. He also had red cat like eyes." Goku explained.

_*Is the seal weakening? No it can't be. I made the seal myself. It shouldn't break!* _Minato panicked a bit for his son's safety with the demon.

"I feel ready to go!" Goku announced.

"Alright no more wasting time let's get going!" Kushina said firmly.

"Yeah. Let's hurry to Naruto now!" Minato agreed. The princess told the girls to stop them. Minato raised his hand out. "I've had enough of this. We are leaving and anyone stopping us has to face me!" Minato challenged.

"That's fine with me. Kill them" The princess ordered coldly as their faces changed.

"Goku let's go!" Minato yelled.

"Yeah right!" They pushed by the girl's running to the door.

"**Rasengan!" **Minato called out destroying the door.

They ran down the hall way. The area around them changed. "We're in a stomach!" Minato yelled.

"Gross!" Was all Kushina could say.

"Grab on you two!" Goku commanded, grabbing both Kushina and Minato hands. Bursting out the snake's mouth it chased after them.

"Goku! Kushina my love. Let me handle this!" Minato called out, letting go. "Thanks for the meal but it's been a blast!" Minato cupped his hands.

A swirling green energy ball appeared. **"Fuuton Rasengan..." (Wind Rasengan... wave!) **Minato yelled. "Ha!" The jade green beam shot out hitting the head on. The snake on snake way was out cold. Minato landed on the bridge Goku fell behind him.

"Wow. I go to learn that!" Minato shook his head.

"There is only one other that may be able to learn it... My son." Minato said. Goku nodded, though it was clear he was disappointed. With that they ran on.

Sakura looked at Gohan. "Why do you still want to go home? We've survived what? Half a year? Maybe less?" Gohan had told her he was going home. But she continued to try to convince him to stay and see it to the end.

"Ok! Here I go!" Gohan yelled, pushing the make shift land boat he had made.

"Hey!" Sakura screamed, jumping in after him.

"Someone has to try to convince you... And keep an eye on you." Sakura said. The pair shot off across the desert.

They came against a path of stone boulders. Gohan tried his best to get through it. Sadly he couldn't keep control and they crashed through some trees and went through a cave before falling of the edge of the cliff at the end. The pair landed face first into the sand.

_*What away to start?* _Sakura sweat dropped as she tried to get herself out of the ground.

Kakashi was doing hand to hand combat with Master Roshi. Kakashi had one thing on his mind as he trained. _*I need to be strong to help my students. I won't let them die again!* _Was all he could think about.

Kakashi was then knocked down, by his sensei as he calls Master Roshi. His book fell out his pocket. As Kakashi picked it up he realised something. "No! No!' "NO!" He yelled. This was probably his last ever Icha, Icha book.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" Roshi asked calmly, getting back into stance.

"Oh. It's just that I realised this maybe my last ever Icha book!" Kakashi screamed out the last part, comical tears streaming out of his only visible eye.

"Well there are books here in this world, but I don't know if they will be what you looking for!" Roshi sadly. He knew that Kakashi and the rest of his team could be here for the rest of their lives.

"I know!" Kakashi said.

Roshi just smiled at him and came up with something. "Now Kakashi today I want you to try something new." Roshi said to him.

Kakashi just raised his eye to looking at the old man thinking what he was talking about. "What would that be Master Roshi?" Kakashi asked his teacher.

"Well was thinking about that lighting blade of yours." Roshi said remembering Kakashi using it on Raditz. "You see if you could combine the two it should make it even more powerful then it already is!" Roshi said with a smile on his face.

4 weeks later

After learning to use both the Kamehameha wave and finding a way to combine the two his two attacks together. But at last he had done it, first he formed the Lighting blade then keeping the Lighting blade in one hand he made the Kamehameha wave stance. Then slowly the two attacks became one Kakashi then released. Looking at the attack the two saw what it looked like it was like all the other Kamehameha's but with two differences.

One of difference was that there was lighting around the Kamehameha wave the other was the end was sharp like a blade. It both Roshi and Kakashi saw how powerful it was and Kakashi smiled at his new attack.

"So Kakashi what are you going to name this attack of yours?" Roshi asked.

For a moment Kakashi thought about and then smiled again. "I think I'll call it the Kamehameha Lighting blade!" He said proudly.

Roshi was proud of how fare Kakashi has come and right now he knew there was nothing more he could tech him. "You've done well Kakashi! I can tell that you have become fare stronger since you started. Now I think it's time for you to join the rest of the fighters up on Kami's lookout so you can become even stronger." Roshi said to his pupil Kakashi just bowed in respect and flow of to the lookout.

Meanwhile up on Kami's lookout.

Sasuke? Well? He took everything he could get. After meeting the 'second dobe' as he deemed Yamcha Sasuke took to training with all the Z fighters. He was going to gain every bit of experience from it he could.

Once Kami told them why they were all here Sasuke just smiled when Kami told him what he was best at. Saying that none of them are stronger then the other, Sasuke thought differently. _*Hum I know I'm stronger then all of them!* _He thought.

The reason he and Kakashi were chosen was because of their skill to read movements and elemental attacks. After facing the Saiyan's in a time trip as Mr Popo called it, he was more determined than anything to get stronger. But right now he was fighting himself, thanks to Kami's training. Once Kakashi got to them Sasuke was shocked to see how strong he had become. He started to teach the lighting blade Sasuke was what you would call happy that he was going to learn the lighting blade of Kakashi's. Because no way the dobe was getting ahead of him he wouldn't let Naruto surpass him.

Sakura and Gohan stood in a ravine. Gohan, after all they went through to get home, decided to help save the world. Sakura was pleased that she and many others had in away convinced him. Running from the house's sight as fast as they could. Piccolo revealed himself. Both looked up to him. "What is you mission Gohan?" Piccolo asked. He already knew Sakura's. "Say it!" Piccolo ordered in a tone promising pain if defied.

"To prepare for the Saiyan's. To fight! And defend the Earth." Gohan complied, his statement sounded as if it had been practiced for this particular moment. Sakura smiled.

_*That's it Gohan. Now you know what we must do.* _Sakura thought to herself. Then looking to the sky she became more serious. _*You here that Naruto I want let you down this time!*_

"Good. Let's go back." Piccolo ordered.

"Right!" And with that the group's training was now going to begin.

Goku, Minato and Kushina where speeding along snake way. They couldn't be far now. It was as they reached the top of the path on snake way. That they felt a burst of massive ki energy. They looked at each other. _*Naruto!* _With that they ran on.

"At last we get to see our son." Kushina said as she looked over to Minato.

As they ran there was a red glowing orb. "That's it!" Minato yelled. As they got closer they noticed it wasn't glowing. There was a red and orange blur speeding around the planet. They could just hear what was being called out. "Naruto! Stay still! We need to move onto your next lesson!" They heard.

"King Kai!" They yelled running faster. Finally Goku can begin his training. And Naruto's was now only about to begin.

**A/N well that's it for this chapter I hope that you liked it and keep the reviews coming please. And yes I put Naruto mum in as I want him to see both of his parents.**


	6. Chapter 6 The battle for life or death

**A/N well thank you all reviewing my story and I hope that you keep on reviewing too as it let's me know that you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ in any way.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"_Inner Sakura."_**

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 6: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 5 The battle for life or death.**

Two and a half months have passed since Goku, Kushina and Minato reached King Kai's planet. With training complete, we have our two heroes hurrying along snake way. "We got to hurry! Two days might be too much!" Naruto yelled know what King Kai had told both he and Goku about it taking so long to get back.

After training with King Kai, Naruto had been given new clothes to match his style.

Naruto wore deep blue pants exactly like Goku's with the same foot wear. Naruto also donned a white short sleeved shirt under his Red gi. On the front was the symbol of King Kai; on the back was the spiral Naruto had. On it at the bottom were waves and at the top wind. In the middle was the leaf village mark. Symbolising all of what Naruto knew. Each had its own meaning. The wind and waves stood for the Namikaze. And the leaf symbol for his home.

Goku wore his usual attire, but with the Kame symbol on the front of his gi and the King Kai symbol on his back, Minato remained the same.

"Settle down Naruto! Get into much of a hurry and you may fall off!" Minato yelled to his son while Kushina could only smile at him.

"We also have to be careful when we get close to the end, since Raditz had to be revived with us. You better be ready to take him out Minato!" Goku called out to his two companions.

"I'm ready. If he gets in your way, I'll handle him." Minato replied confidently.

"Well let's get going then I don't want my son's girlfriend to get killed!" Kushina yelled this only made Naruto blush while everyone else just fell to the ground anima stile. After recovering from what Kushina said to them they got ready to head back to the check-in station.

* * *

Back on earth everyone else could already tell that the saiyans had arrived on earth and so got ready to fight for their home.

"They're here at last!" Piccolo announced. Throughout the world every one of the Z fighters and team 7 sensed the arrival of the saiyan warriors.

"That would mean that Naruto and Goku-san will be here soon." Sakura added. Sakura wore the same gear as Gohan; a black gi similar to Piccolo's but with a red sash, instead of blue.

In no more than a minute since they sensed the Saiyans, a bright light engulfed most of the earth. They could only look on from where the warriors destroyed the city. "They're coming to us Gohan, Sakura. Prepare yourselves!" Piccolo declared.

The Z warriors headed towards Sakura, Gohan and Piccolo. It annoyed Sasuke that they were heading there; it was true that he had missed Sakura, just like he had missed Naruto, but he didn't think he was ready to deal with her yet if she was still a fan girl.

"This is what you prepared for." Piccolo began, removing his weighted cape and turban.

"Right!" Gohan and Sakura responded.

"They're here!" Piccolo exclaimed. They looked up to two men and a woman coming down to them.

"It appears they were waiting for us." Vegeta spoke to his comrades.

"Wow what powerful auras! I can feel them... It's over whelming!" Sakura was slightly scared, but one look at Gohan showed he was more scared. Gohan nodded shakily in agreement.

The Saiyans landed two meters in front of them. "So we meet at last." Vegeta greeted.

"The pleasure's mine." Piccolo returned. "Just for the record, why did you guy's come here? We won't hurt you if you don't mean to do any harm." Piccolo questioned.

"That voice. I see. You're the one who defeated Raditz a year ago right?"

"My voice?"

"Didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta asked, tapping his scouter. "Our scouter's also work as communicator's." Nappa then squinted his eyes.

"The green one's from Namek right?" Nappa enquired.

"Yep he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Vegeta answered. Piccolo was surprised by what they said.

"So I'm an alien huh? I was wondering about the antennae. You just gave me some insight to my heritage." Piccolo wasn't surprised really.

"We didn't know you were from outer space sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow! Is that true Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

_*How come I didn't know this?* _Piccolo asked himself. "You didn't know huh? That's a surprise." The female spoke, her black eyes boring into him.

Piccolo then looked over to the three saiyans wanting to know their names. "So what do we call you anyways?" Piccolo asked

"I am Nappa. Over here is Koukyo, and this is Vegeta he was a prison…" Before Nappa could finish what he was going to say Vegeta interrupted him. "Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta shouted at him. "Bitch!" Nappa finished with a smile on his face while Koukyo just laughed. "Dame it Nappa!"

Just the Koukyo noticed the two young half saiyans, and she smiled at the two. "Well look at this guys, if it's not the two Raditz tried to bring back us!" Koukyo said as she laughed as she remembered when Raditz called them about the two new saiyans he had found on this mud ball.

Vegeta just laughed as how mainly looked at Sakura. "I don't know why Raditz even bothered with her! I mean look at her hair it's a disgrace to all the saiyans!" Vegeta said angrily.

Nappa was the next to laugh at her as well. "You got that right Vegeta who ever her parent is should have killed her for having hair like this, just looking at her makes me sick what kind of saiyan has pink hair!" Nappa finished angrily.

This had only made Sakura angry at them both for insulting her and her mother also. Sakura knew that this was because of her saiyan blood in her. Right now she just wanted to beat the hell out of them for insulting her.

* * *

Elsewhere with Krillin, Kakashi and Sasuke could fell that the saiyans had arrived.

"You feel that!" Krillin called out to Kakashi and Sasuke, who were running to the others. Kakashi looked to Krillin.

"What was that odd storm?" Kakashi asked. "It seemed unlike anything normal." Krillin nodded.

"We summoned the dragon not long back." Krillin replied. Sasuke clenched his fist. He had missed his chance to make the wish. _*That's it! I'm going convince the warriors I should be trained by them. But a test to see what they are made of is in order.* _Sasuke mused to himself.

"How long will it take for Naruto and Goku to get here?" Kakashi questioned.

"We have no way of knowing. Hopefully they will make it to help." Krillin answered.

"There!" Sasuke pointed to Piccolo, Gohan and Sakura.

"Now, tell us where the dragonballs are!" Vegeta demanded.

"You won't find them for a year." The group looked to Kakashi, Sasuke and Krillin.

"Shut it. Look we know the dragonballs are here. Make no mistake we will find them. It can go hard or easy on you." Nappa responded, glaring at the short, bald man.

"We have powers beyond your imagination; we can kill you before blink." The Koukyo added.

The group stood together. "Sasuke!" Sakura called to her raven haired team mate. Right now adding 'kun' was not the time.

"Huh. I see your training went well. Just don't get all of us killed." Sasuke replied to Sakura.

"I won't let that happen!" She called back fiercely. _*Who the hell dose Sasuke think he is! I'm stronger then I was before I could beat him if I wanted!* _Sakura thought as a part of her wanted to smash his face in.

Just then both Sasuke and Sakura heard laughing coming from Koukyo. "I would be carefully kid you don't wont to get a female saiyan mad. After all she's stronger then you even if she's only hale a saiyan!" Koukyo said she spate out to Sakura in disgust for her.

Sasuke wore a blue and black gi. It seemed that both he and Kakashi couldn't fight at their best with their old clothing. So with Krillin's help they got new gi. He wore black pants and an equally dark under shirt. He adorned a blue upper gi. On the back was the Uchiha crest.

As the genin talked, Kakashi stood by Piccolo. "Are these them?" Piccolo nodded.

"Right." Kakashi looked to the Saiyans. Kakashi had taken to wearing a full black gi. On his back was the Kame symbol. On the front was the symbol for lightning.

"Tell us where the dragon balls are or suffer!" Nappa threatened. The group tensed, getting into stance. Piccolo smirked.

"You'll never find them and even if you do. At least I know I have a home other than this one." He responded confidently. "And coming here... This is not somewhere you can ask questions! Prepare to fight!" Piccolo yelled. Around them choppers showed.

"What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Choppers. But what are they doing?" Krillin spoke mostly to himself for the last part. Nappa blasted at them, taking out three.

"It appears that they aren't going to tell us where they are Nappa." Vegeta declared.

"You wanna bet? All right! Let's see how strong they really are!" Nappa yelled, activating his scouter's sensor.

His first target was Gohan. "The kid's at 1100." Next was Sakura. "The pink haired girl's power is at 1575." Then it fell to Piccolo. "The Namek is at 1600." Then it was to Kakashi. "The guy with the mask on is 1550." Then it came to Krillin "The bald guy is 1300." And then lastly Sasuke. "Same as the guy with the mask: 1550." Sasuke smirked.

_*That's what they think. My power is greater than that* _Sasuke mused to himself.

"Nappa, these will be no good." Koukyo spoke to her gigantic companion.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Nappa asked.

"These guys can sense energy. They know how to raise and lower their power levels."

"Ah yes. That weakling Raditz was fooled by the power ratings." Nappa reminded himself. With that they took off their scouter's.

"Weakling?" Kakashi and Piccolo asked. This caught them off guard. If Raditz was a weakling to them, what were they?

"Nappa, let's leave the Saibamen to them!" Vegeta ordered.

"Ha. You know how to party." Nappa said.

Everyone looked about. "Saibamen?" Krillin asked.

"I don't see any." Gohan added. Kakashi raised his headband, revealing the Sharingan in his left eye.

"Be prepared for anything." Kakashi advised. Nappa pulled out the container.

"There's only 6; looks like we get to have some fun after all." Nappa declared, grinning slightly. He then proceeded to plant the seeds the saibamen were in.

The group tensed and watched in fascination as little green men broke out the ground.

"Huh. They look like walking vegetables to me." Sasuke declared, clearly unimpressed by his opponents. That was wiped away as the saibamen circled them. Sasuke activated the Sharingan to keep up with their movements. This act on their eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan's, but they didn't know what to think. The saibamen quickly jumped destroying the surrounding ground.

The power they jumped with showed that this fight was going to be more difficult than it originally appeared. "Leave them to us!" Sasuke declared as he and Kakashi stepped forward.

"What are you?! Crazy?! There are too many! We should each take one. It's true that you've powered up but don't over estimate yourself you fool!" Piccolo yelled out and also stepped forward Gohan, Krillin and Sakura mimicked his action.

"Ha. I can take them on my own. So leave me and Kakashi to handle this." Sasuke declared arrogantly.

The saibamen jumped forward, Sasuke and Kakashi doing the same. **"Chidori!" **They both announced their attack in unison. It was a blur as the two ninja took on the Saibamen. Lightning was shooting about, but not doing any damage. 'What in the world?' was going through their thoughts?

"Come on you three! We can't afford to lose anyone at this early stage." Piccolo commanded, joining the fight. Krillin and Sakura joined too. Gohan watched. He was nervous about fighting but more of him was scared. He wanted to fight. He really did, he wanted to help his friends, but he wasn't ready to hurt anyone yet... So Gohan watched, keeping out of the way as best he could. As fast as the battle started they pushed back, giving space between the fighters and saibamen. "Gohan! Stay focused." Piccolo called out.

"Aright!" Gohan yelled as he focused himself to fight, to protect his friends and his surrogate big sister, Sakura.

"Krillin!" The group looked up to Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha landing.

"Hey guys!" Krillin yelled.

"Who're the kids? The boy's Goku's kid right? And the girl?" Tien asked. Gohan and Sakura looked at him. He wore a half gi showing the upper part of his body. But what surprised them was the third eye on his head.

"Yeah that's Gohan, the girl's Sakura." Krillin replied. "Piccolo's been training them."

"Bold just like his father. The girl's got guts too." Tien commented. Chiaotzu nodded.

"Hey!" They looked to the right to see Yamcha.

"Well if it isn't the second dobe!" Sasuke greeted.

"You know one more time with that and I'll kick you into the next world!" Yamcha yelled at Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu.

"Nine against six, interesting wouldn't you say Nappa?" Vegeta commented from the sidelines.

"Yeah, I'll enjoy what's left of them Vegeta." Nappa replied.

"I feel it's going to be good match." Koukyo added.

"More entertaining when I get to fight if you ask me." Nappa continued.

Vegeta looked back to the fighters before them. "Gentlemen, How about a match? One on one with the saibamen?" Vegeta offered. "What's your answer?"

"This will help." Krillin spoke to his allies. "It'll buy time for Goku and Naruto to get here."

"Ha. Like the dobe has improved enough to be stronger than me." Sasuke commented arrogantly. Tien stepped forward.

"I'll go first. I've been looking for some action." He declared, caring little for the opinions of his friends.

"Besides, it's not like I'm scared of little green men for outer space."

"You go first." Vegeta ordered a saibamen. "And go all out till your hearts contempt."

The two stood there, staring each other down. The saibamen ran forward, making the first move. Tien attacked, giving a blow to the chest. Tien rushed after the airborne saibamen. Flipping in mid-air, the saibamen rushed towards its adversary. Before they met, its head spilt open. A spray of dark green liquid flew at Tien.

Tien moved out the way in time. The liquid hit the ground, dissolving where it touched, revealing its true nature to be that of acid. Tien appeared behind the saibamen and hit it in the back of the head. He followed up with a kick, sending it airborne once more, before pointing one finger at it. **"Dodon Ray!"** A thin yellow beam travelled at it, and pierced the green creature's chest.

"No way! They ALL have 1200! The same level as Raditz!" Nappa yelled in disbelief.

"There's no way they could beat it!" He continued.

"Now you see my point Nappa." Vegeta spoke slightly smugly. Nappa grumbled.

"Saibamen are weak anyway, we can beat all of those warriors without breaking a sweat, what are you worrying so much for you big oaf?" Koukyo finished.

The saibaman started to stand. "Tien! It's getting back up!" Chiaotzu yelled out to his long-time friend. Tien turned back to it. Before it could go for another round, Vegeta blow it up.

"Vegeta! Why?"

"He wasn't of any use to us." Koukyo answered Nappa in Vegeta's steed. Everyone looked shocked at what happened.

"So who's going next then?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"I'll go!" Yamcha decided. "I'll show these goons what were made of!" He declared confidently, walking forward before getting into stance.

"You go next!" Nappa commanded one of the saibamen.

_*Hurry Goku!* _Krillin thought desperately, the others were confident, but he wasn't. These Saiyans were monsters. Couldn't they sense the power of these aliens?!

Yamcha ran forward. As the two got close both vanished at high speed. "Where'd they go?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, they're moving too fast for your eyes to follow. Concentrate... Feel their energy.

We can all see it. Only you need to now find out how to do that." Piccolo explained.

Gohan concentrated. It wasn't long before he could see the blurs. Gohan blinked. "Now you see."

The battle between the two raged on. Sparks flew between the two. Yamcha sweep kicked the saibamen before giving chase and attacking from the right. The saibamen grabbed his arm before throwing him away. Then attacking, Yamcha vanishes and appears behind it. His hands cupped. Blue energy glowed in his hands before launching it on the saibamen. It crashed into the ground.

Yamcha landed by the crater. "Ha we're in a whole other league." Yamcha declared. The long haired ex-bandit turned to the Saiyans. "Why don't I take on the other 4?" The saibamen in the crater jumped.

"Yamcha!" Krillin screamed. Yamcha turned but the saibaman wrapped it's arms around him.

"Let go!" He yelled desperately, trying to force it off. It tightened it's grip. It grinned before glowing brightly. An explosion swept the area. "Argh!" Yamcha screamed in agony. The smoke cleared. There was a crater... But no Yamcha?

"Huh. Guess it's a draw!" Vegeta announced, before chuckling.

* * *

**A/N well I hoped that you all liked it and sorry it took so long to do. And as all ways please review so that I know what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 The past revealed

**A/N well thank you all reviewing my story and I hope that you keep on reviewing too as it let's me know that you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ in any way and sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*thinking*_

**"_Inner Sakura."_**

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 7: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 6 The past revealed**

"This is for you Yamcha!" Krillin yelled, his hands held above his head. He was going to avenge his fallen friend. A yellow energy glowed brightly in between his hands. "Ha!" He yelled throwing his hands forward. The saibamen dodged the attack. As it got close to the saiyans Krillin pulled the attack up into the sky, his hands where brought down quickly, and the beam followed and scattered into several smaller ones, the saibamen were hit... All but one of them was hit by the attack. The saiyans were also hit by the attack.

Krillin panted from exhaustion. That attack took up quite a bit of ki. "Wow Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah that was cool!" Sakura added.

"Huh. I could have done that! Sasuke spoke coldly; he was clearly unimpressed by the display of power by their bald comrade.

A silhouette appeared in the dust cloud, and a saibamen jumped out. "Oogigigi!" It cried out as it flew at Krillin.

Sasuke's sharingan activated and he charged forward, skidding in front of Krillin and making hand seals. **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **He screamed mentally, before exhaling a gigantic ball of fire on the saibaman, it lived, but was running around comically, waving it's arms around as it was on fire.

"What was that?" Nappa asked as the saiyans watched the saibaman burn up.

"Don't know. It appears that these one's with the red eyes have and odd element with fire?" Vegeta suggested he clearly wasn't afraid.

"Pfft, what good's fire against us anyway? I'll stomp it out before he knows what's hit him!" Koukyo exclaimed fearlessly, a smirk set on her face.

Everyone looked to the saiyan's who didn't have a scratch. Nappa stepped forward. "Let's get the real fighting started!" He yelled fiercely. "Any volunteers then?!" Sasuke was about to step forward, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I'll go." He stated calmly, his sharingan already beginning to spin in anticipation.

"Just remember not to kill the Namek." Koukyo ordered in a serious tone, no smile was upon her face, she was in fact frowning. "He's going to tell us the locations of the 7 Dragonballs."

Nappa nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know you two."

Both got into stance. Kakashi's eye span as his eyes connected with Nappa's, he looked at the sharingan. _*What's with that.* _"Freaky eye?" Kakashi finished. Nappa stumbled on his train of thought. _*What the!? Can he.*_ "Read my mind?" Kakashi completed Nappa's sentence once more. "Look you fool!" "Stop doing that!" Kakashi and his opponent spoke in unison. Nappa growled.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?!" He screamed irritation evident in his voice.

"Don't fall for stupid tricks. Just kill them!" He commanded.

"I was going to do that!" He responded stupidity was just one of the things he felt at that moment.

Wasting no time, he jumped forward. Kakashi followed the movement and copied it. A punch flew a Kakashi, who attempted to dodge it and barely succeeded, before a kick also came his way, he ducked under it and tried to retaliate with a roundhouse kick, Nappa blocked it and responded with his own roundhouse kick, Kakashi failed to react in time and was sent flying.

_*He's too fast. If it wasn't for the sharingan.* _Kakashi couldn't even blink before another punch connected with his face. Flipping over Kakashi pulled out a scroll. _*Let's try surprise tactics.*_ Kakashi bit his thumb opening the scroll.

Nappa just blinked at the man. _*Paper? What the hell will that do?*_

Kakashi throw the scroll up before going into seals. Everyone but the genin were curious as to what technique Kakashi would unleash. Grabbing the scroll he slammed it down.

"**Earth style: Summoning: Fang pursuit jutsu!" **He yelled.

Nothing happened other than that the ground rumbled slightly. "That was such a damned lame move!!" Nappa yelled, failing to see the true purpose of the move. His guard was dropped, and the summoned dogs Kakashi had summoned took advantage, and bit into each limb in an attempt to prevent movement. "Argh!" He yelled as the dogs' teeth penetrated his skin. "Bloody dame mutts!" Nappa screamed in frustration.

But one of them went over to Kakashi, to everyone else it was a small pug dog they saw that it had the same head band that Kakashi and the others always had on.

"Hey Pakkun it's good to see you!" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

The small dog then walked up to Kakashi, what happened next shocked everyone even the saiyans. **"So what's going on here then? And who are all these people?" **Pakkun asked not only looking at the Z fighters but the saiyans too.

All Kakashi could do was laugh. "Well to make a long story short we're fighting aliens and Sakura here half alien!" Kakashi said before finishing. "Oh and were in a different world too!" Kakashi finished.

After talking with Pakkun, Kakashi then looked right at Nappa. "Your future is death" Kakashi spoke ominously, with the hope of freaking Nappa out.

His hands moved into four familiar seals before he grabbed his right wrist, and hunched over. "This is why I'm called Sharingan Kakashi... Because of this eye. This new Ki jutsu will kill you."

Everyone watched in shock as lightning built up in his hand. **"Lightning blade…" **He announced. The sound of birds chirping voiced around them. Then he started to form the Kamehameha along with his Lighting blade. **"…Ka-me-ha-me-ha**!**" **Kakashi shouted.

Nappa only smirked as he saw the attack coming at him, and before the attack could kill Nappa he. The big saiyan blasted all the dogs away with just his energy alone all of the dogs disappeared leaving only Pakkun who was next to Sakura.

Once all of the dogs were taken care of, Nappa then turned towards Kakashi just as he unleashed his attack at Nappa. But he failed as Nappa only jumped out of its while the while Nappa was laughing at it all.

"Well that was fun! What else do you have masked man?" Nappa asked. The saiyan then looked at the small dog. "Now what should I do to this last mutt." Nappa said as he looked at all the Z fighters.

* * *

"Nappa's too much of a show off." Koukyo commented. Nappa began to gather energy.

"He's going to take all our fun." Koukyo added.

* * *

"He's going to attack," Piccolo warned everyone.

Kakashi was also ready for Nappa to attack. "Pakkun, stay with Sakura and Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled

"Now then." The now empowered Nappa began. "Who should it be?" He moved his look along the warriors there. "You!" He said looking to Tien.

Tien got into stance and Nappa rushed him. As Tien blocked, the power that went into Tien's arm was immense. It was like being hit by lighting. "Now this is lighting. Nothing that masked wimp had." Nappa yelled swinging his fist down. Tien went for another block. But the attack sliced right through his arm close to the wrist.

Tien screamed in agony as he clutched the stump on his arm. Nappa used the moment of weakness to deliver a powerful kick to the triclops. Tien struggled up and held his remaining hand into a half triangle shape, a yellow glow grew brighter in his hand until Nappa kicked the injured warrior down, he laughed as he held his foot onto Tien's back. Nappa's guard was once more down, and Chiaotzu used the opportunity to latch onto the muscle bound saiyan's back.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled. Nappa flew into the sky, shaking wildly in an attempt to detach Chiaotzu from his back, he hand tried to grab him, but he couldn't reach him. Tien's friend began to glow.

The younger ones turned their heads, not wishing to see another's death. "Don't turn away. Honour is bravery." Piccolo spoke in a respectful tone. They slowly looked back.

"Chiaotzu! Get off! That's enough!" Tien screamed desperately.

_*Tien is my telepathy working?* _Chiaotzu asked. His glow was currently a light blue, but slowly increasing in darkness and brightness.

_*I'm going to take this guy to another dimension!* _Tien's eyes widened. "Chiaotzu! Stop this! You're not going to take him anywhere! You're.…You're not going to die!!" Tien all but shrieked at his companion, tears building in his eyes (minus the top one).

_*Goodbye my friends... Goodbye Tien!* _Chiaotzu's glow settled on a dark blue and its brightness grew in intensity.

"What!?" Nappa yelled as the energy covered him. He then tried one last power dive onto the rocks below. It was too little too late, a cloud of smoke covered the area as Chiaotzu exploded.

Everyone looked on, most with shock. The smoke slowly decreased in size.

"Guess Nappa bit the dust?" Koukyo spoke in a carefree tone.

"He was always too cocky if you asked me." Vegeta added with a smirk, neither cared that one of them was gone.

"See that? Size is not enough. You must have heart and cunning too." Piccolo spoke softly.

"Yeah but remember Piccolo we still have two more saiyans left." Kakashi said keeping his eyes on the other two saiyans.

Both Krillin and Tien mourned for their comrade. Looking back up they were shocked that Nappa came out of that alive. Smirking as he showed he had no scratch.

"Nappa! That almost had you. You barely managed a defence." Vegeta yelled.

"What?! No way! Not even a scratch!" Krillin yelled in disbelief, and anger that their comrade's sacrifice was in vein.

"No! Chiaotzu's already been wished back once before!" Tien yelled. Then in blind rage for it fallen friend attacked Nappa head on. But all was for not as Nappa got throw an opening and kneed Tien in the stomach sending him up into the air. Landing he goes at him again, but was slowly becoming fatigued.

"Wait till he start's attacking Tien. That's when we will attack, when his guard's down." Piccolo said to the group. They gave a slight nod.

"Hey that's not a bad idea." The group flinched as they heard Koukyo's voice. "I mean Nappa's too strong to fight head on." The group looked at them.

"Best you keep watching. Or you'll miss your chance." Vegeta commented with a smirk, this would be amusing.

"Keep talking like that. Just wait till Goku gets back!" Piccolo said with a smirk of his own. The saiyans blinked.

"Goku huh? Who's he?" Vegeta asked. "Is he very strong?"

"It won't be just him. Wait and see." Piccolo said looking back.

Tien was sent flying once more as Nappa landed a devastating punch to his face. "Almost time." Piccolo spoke.

"I think I'll send you the same way the other one went." Nappa laughed out s he flew upwards. He gained some height before diving on him. "You three stay here! The rest go!" Piccolo ordered to younger fighters.

"Right!" They responded as one.

The three adults appeared round him. Piccolo sent a fist to the face knocking him away. Krillin sent an over head blow, Kakashi was the next kicking him right in the back sending Nappa downwards. "Fire you three!" Piccolo yelled. Sasuke and Sakura appeared.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled trying to break him out of his fear. As Gohan looked at Nappa both the deaths he saw came back to his mind, followed by the deaths of his dad and Naruto the year prior.

Gohan ran away after that, tears leaking from his eyes. "Sasuke, Gohan's ran off." Sakura yelled over to her fellow genin and team mate.

"Double the power then!" Sasuke replied with a smirk as he cupped him hands. A blue aura appeared.

Sakura spread her arms out. **"Shenaro!" **She yelled gathering pink energy.

"HA!" They yelled Sasuke unleashed a big blue beam. While Sakura launched 2 pink waves, they twisted around Sasuke's beam, before merging, creating a glowing purple beam. Nappa saw the attack coming and flipped out the way but part of the beam caught his tail, and cut it off, leaving a painful burn on the small part of his tail that remained.

"ARGGGGH! MY TAIL!" Nappa screamed out in agony, before his eyes were set on the two thirteen-year-olds.

"Huh. We missed." Sasuke spoke, slightly disappointed and also slightly happy. He could test his power against this guy one on one now that he was slightly weakened at least, he would be able to see if he was any close to him.

"No, we got his tail. Remember... That's their source for most of their power!" Sakura spoke in as calm a voice as she could, though excitement was clear in her voice.

"Huh. Maybe we have a chance now."

"You're in a whole lot of bad luck now! I'll deal with you now!" Nappa yelled in anger from behind Krillin, Kakashi and Piccolo.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Get back to Gohan!" Piccolo commanded.

"You go with them Pakkun!" Kakashi yelled from above.

"Krillin, you know the tri form technique right?!"

"Of course." Krillin responded.

"What about you Kakashi?"

"I'll use my shadow clones on him."

"Then use it." Piccolo ordered. The three split into six; three of each fighter. The nine engaged Nappa with him keeping up with the nine. It didn't last long as Nappa landed a fist to each of them, forcing them to fuse back to one person and Kakashi shadow clones to disappear. Once again they returned to the fight.

"We should be helping them!" Sakura yelled in frustration, the feeling of helplessness worked returned to her, she hadn't felt like this since she was abducted form Roshi's island by Raditz, her hand subconsciously grabbed the necklace hanging from around her neck.

"They told us to stay back, but we should be in the action, not babysitting brats. I want to test my growth!" They heard a noise and looked to Tien. He fainted in front of them. Sakura and Gohan ran over to help; Sasuke looked up to the fight.

Piccolo, Kakashi and Krillin were fighting with everything they had but now they were just stalling for time, Tien, who had regained consciousness; left the group and walked back out to the battle ground. He began to gather energy into the half triangle shape he had made with his hand. "This is for you Chiaotzu!" He yelled sending a blast at Nappa's back. This time it did damage.

_*With the tail gone it gave an advantage* _Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

Nappa's armour was mostly destroyed by the blast. "Woah! That was close." He yelled in amazement that he survived. Tien panted from where he stood, with the last Tribeam he had used up the last of his life energy... His body gave way. "No... Way!" He spoke weakly as he died there.

"He gathered everything he had! Garr! Goku! Where are you?! We need you!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa looked to Vegeta.

"What?!" He yelled back, once again annoyed at having his fun interrupted. This gave the pair time to land back on the ground. Seeing as Nappa had the advantage in the air. Vegeta looked at them.

"This 'Goku? Is he Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He laughed.

"Yeah so?! What's so funny?" Krillin screamed at the Saiyan Prince.

"You expect him to beat us? Raditz was a weakling and he couldn't even beat him." Vegeta laughed again.

"Just you wait. You'll get your match in Goku and Naruto!" He exclaimed, hoping that the pair would arrive shortly.

"Hmmm. Naruto?" The two males asked.

"The boy." Koukyo answered. "He's the one that was mentioned who died with Kakarot. I say we wait. Let's see what they can do. These two seem confident."

"Yeah, he's got my interest too. Fine. Nappa, take a break. We'll wait for them. But only three hours." He commanded.

"No way I'm going to kill them now!" Nappa shouted as he started heading right for everyone.

"Nappa! What do you think your doing?!" Vegeta shouted at him.

"Fine Vegeta; but only three." Nappa spoke as he landed, his head was hung low in disappointment of having to wait to continue his little 'spar' with the Earthlings.

"You better hope they get here!" Nappa spoke threateningly, glaring at his opponents.

"Three hours. I don't see why we need to wait for the dobe. The guy's weak now." Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

"It will give us time to recover." Krillin responded, relieved at the break they were being given.

"And time for both Naruto and Goku to get her in time. So just clam down Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

"You ok Gohan?" Sakura asked, worried about her surrogate little brother.

"With what little he's done he's more than ok!" Piccolo yelled in anger.

"Hey! We can't blame him. This is his first battle! I'll admit when me, Sasuke and the rest of our team went on our first C rank mission (which we never actually finished before we came here) I froze in combat. Give him a break." Sakura argued.

"I blame myself for believing in him." Piccolo snarled. "You were a waste of time Gohan! Just go home."

* * *

Along snake way the group moved on. Naruto was mentally preparing himself as they got close. _*All this; the training and my past. I'm ready!*_

* * *

Flashback

Naruto looked at the planet. _*Guess I have to jump!* _Naruto channelled ki through his body before jumping up. "Yeah!" He yelled in joy, before he felt the downward pull of the gravity. "Argh-!" Naruto landed face first on the ground.

King Kai a short stocky blue man with black robes and sunglasses looked at Naruto. "Are you getting up?" He asked. Naruto lifted his head as much as he could.

"What is going on?!" Naruto asked his face was barely off the ground.

"The planet here is 20 times your world Naruto."

"20!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. He channelled ki again enough to flip him over. King Kai looked at him. _*I'm amazed he's alive. And even to move. But he has a long way to go.*_

"King Kai I've come all this way to receive your training." Naruto said.

King Kai just smiled at Naruto. "I'll only train you if you can make me laugh!" Was all he said while Naruto just fell to the ground.

"WHAT! You want me to tell you a jock to just make you laugh! I have other things to do them make you laugh!" Naruto yelled some times Naruto wouldn't mind doing jokes or even telling them to people. But with the Saiyans on their way to earth there was no time for fun.

"I won't train you unless you make me laugh!" King Kai said calmly.

"Fine then! What did one snowman say to the other?" Naruto said as he asked the Kai.

"I don't know what did one snowman say to the other?" King Kai asked Naruto waiting for the answer. "It smells like carrots!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

As Naruto waited for his teaching in waiting to laugh at his, until he heard him laughing his head of. _*Man what with him that wasn't even funny!* _was all Naruto could think about. After King Kai agreed Naruto spent the next month getting used to the weight.

* * *

Next flash back

Naruto stopped when he sensed a new presence on the planet. Running over, he sees a struggling Goku, and a man and woman who were not having as much trouble. "You!" Naruto shrieked in anger as his finger pointed at the man. All three blinked and looked to Naruto. Anger was evident in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Goku exclaimed as he struggled to get to Naruto. Minato and Kushina stood there looking at Naruto.

"You're late! Jeez you're as bad as Kakashi-sensei! What happened? And why are you with him?!" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later. Naruto this man here is."

"I know who he is." Naruto spoke coldly as his eyes met Minato's, Minato was clearly nervous, and broke the eye contact little over a second after it was started.

"Really?" Goku asked. Naruto nodded.

"This is the Fourth Hokage. The man who ruined my life!" Naruto screamed. Minato regained eye contact with Naruto. "But I don't know who the lady is!" Naruto said confused.

"No Naruto!" Goku began, "This guy here," Goku paused for tension, "Is your father! So don't be angry with him! It's not his fault he died and had to leave you." Goku had clearly misunderstood things, thinking that Naruto believed the man had 'ruined his life' by dying and leaving him in the world alone. The words echoed in Naruto's mind, before everything went black.

Naruto regained consciousness. _*What happened?* _Naruto asked himself. He then looked to see Goku chasing Bubbles the monkey. It then came back to him. _*The fourth's my dad?*_ He asked himself. He looked round him. "He's on the other side." Naruto looked behind him to King Kai. "He knew you would act like this, but blacking out was a surprise for him." King Kai continued.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well what do you want to do first?"

The being sealing in his belly button came to the front of Naruto's mind. "I want to know everything. Why the hell he put the Kyuubi in the future Hokage's stomach for one! About my family too?"

"Then do that. Minato is sorry Naruto. Go talk to him. A son must never be angry at their farther unless there is a very strong reason." Naruto looked at the kai before nodding. He then ran off to Minato.

Minato sat under the tree with Kushina sitting next to him. _*Was it that bad for him in Konoha?* _He asked himself. A shadow loamed over him. Looking up he saw Naruto. "Why Me!?" He spat out at the man, his anger not forgotten, a snarl was set on his face, and it didn't suit him. Kushina see her son like this knew that Minato and Naruto had to be along for now and decided to leave.

"What kind of Hokage would I be if I asked someone for something I had in the place? I'm sorry if your life was helped son, but it was for the Village's best interests."

"You have no idea what HELL I've been through there! Each day I've been hated! Each day people have laughed at my dream of being Hokage! EACH DAY I WONDERED WHAT IT WAS LIKE HAVING A FAMILY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE?! THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FAMILY WAS IRUKA WHO WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME!"

Naruto screamed out, tears leaked out from his eyes as he knelt on the floor, sobbing his little heart out. Minato was uncertain to what reaction it would bring, but he wrapped his arms around his son and held him close, hushing him as he cried, Naruto leant into the embrace of his father.

"I'm so sorry son, I'm so sorry." Minato whispered, as the two sat there for a good ten minutes, Naruto eventually calmed down and walked away, he was tired, physically and mentally.

* * *

The next day

"I want to know about my family." Naruto spoke as he came outside and sat next to his father. Minato looked at Naruto. _*At least he wants to talk and not yell.*_

Minato began. "My name is Minato Namikaze. There isn't much about me you already read in the history book's right?" Minato heard a 'hmmm' and continued. "Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki." Minato told Naruto with a smile.

Naruto then knew who the woman was just as she came up to the two of them. Kushina could see the tears in her son's eyes and she knew that Minato had already told Naruto about her.

Naruto did the only thing he could do and that was rush right into his mother's arms. "Mom!" He cried and it was all he could do.

After some time Naruto had clamed down and looked at his father. "Is there anything else?" Naruto shook his head trying to rid of the tears. "I think that's for the best. I want to let you take it all in as I train you." Naruto blinked.

"Train me?!" A grin emerged onto Naruto's face as he thought abut how getting training from a hokage would help him become one.

"Yeah. I came here to tell you this and help you train, Goku told me about the incident. So I wish to help." Minato smiled. Naruto himself couldn't help smile too.

* * *

Next flash

Two months in and Goku was now onto the art of Kaio-ken. Both he and Naruto sparred to get them ready. But right now Minato and Naruto were back by the tree. "I think it's time I told you something I missed out before about the Kyuubi. As you know I could never do that to another family. But it's in your blood that you can hold back the Kyuubi. Or more specifically your Mother's blood." Naruto looked surprised.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked still confused.

"I think I'll let Kushina explain that to you son." Minato said.

Once Kushina came over she sat down next to Naruto she got ready to tell Naruto about her blood. "You see Naruto are blood is very unique as we are able to copy and Jutsu or Ki attack that we see is being done. That's how you were able do to you father's student Lighting blade." As Kushina explained she saw that Naruto also wanted to know about his eyes going rainbow.

Kushina could only smile at her son's curiosity. "As for our eyes going rainbow it's called Kenziens sight. As you know Naruto this sight allows you to copy any attack that you see, not only that but your chakra increases too." Kushina said to her son then looking at him. "Just be careful when you use it as the demon fox could mess it up like he has already sending you here to this world." Kushina explained.

While Naruto was talking to his mother King Kai heard about the Kyuubi or the nine tailed fox was free. But that could wait until after lunch "Well, I'm guessing those two are getting hungry right now, so we're going to eat." King Kai said and walked outside to get Goku, "Hey guys, time out! Lunch break!"

"Yum!" Goku licked his lips while Naruto was all ready heading for his lunch.

"Don't FEED him!!" Gregory protested. They went inside and chewed down, Goku was eating like he hadn't eaten in ages. Naruto could only watch as he stuffed his face with his tenth blow of food, even Kushina and Minato were shocked.

"Won't this slow him down?" Gregory asked.

"No. He won't even get a cramp." King Kai smirked. Gregory gulped, while the three Naruto's family all most choked on their food.

"Your jokeing!" Naruto yelled in shock only to see that King Kai was not joking.

"Yes, the Saiyans are remarkable."

"Garr...the Saiyans!" Goku growled. Naruto also growled remembering what Raditz wanted to do to Sakura.

"You mentioned early that you too are a Saiyan, am I correct?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah...but I don't know anything about. You see they sent me to earth when I was a baby." Goku said only to see Kushina put her arms around her son.

"I can tell you some about them, if you'd like." King Kai offered.

"Really?" Goku asked, "Wait a sec." He then brought over a chair for King Kai to sit in.

"Oh how nice. I feel like a king." He snorted at his own joke, "There were two rivalling tribes on the planet Vegeta. The Saiyans and the Tuffles." he explained, "The Saiyans were larger in size, but fewer in number. The Tuffle people were highly advanced, and enjoyed modern conveniences such as electricity and mini malls. They had abandoned energy sources that harmed their environment, and were enjoying a time of wealth and prosperity. On the other side of the planet, the Saiyans, who loved to fight, lived in primitive fashion."

"All Saiyans shared tails and the lust to fight. The Tuffles never expected for them to attack, but one day, they did. The Tuffles, having advanced technology that could read power levels, and a great deal of weaponry, were able to keep the Saiyans at bay until something happened there that only happened once every eight years." King Kai continued, "The full moon, as you already know Saiyan can transform into large apes thanks to their tails. The Saiyans quickly destroyed the Tuffles, but without them, they ran into much trouble. They needed to find advanced civilizations. Have you ever heard the joke 'How many Saiyans does it take to build a spaceship?"

"Later!" Goku begged.

"Yeah I want to hear more!" Naruto said,

"Fine...anyways, they came across a race with advanced technology and much money, but their planet was a dump. An unholy partnership was formed. The race quickly hired the Saiyans to conquer other planets for them, and in exchange would be given money and technology."

"I see...what happened after that?" Naruto asked

"It continued on like that until the guardian of Planet Vegeta got tired of their evil ways and brought destruction down upon them. They got a spanking, except with meteors. There were only six survivors, and you were one of them."

"No! I will never be like them!" Goku protested. While Naruto was trying to think about what King Kai said.

"Hey you should be proud of you heritage.

"King Kai you said there were six saiyans who survived planet Vegeta. I all ready know that apart from Goku and his brother and the three saiyans that are coming. Who's the other saiyan that got away?" Naruto asked.

"I think you already know that Naruto!" Kushina said smiling at Naruto. Only to see her son blush.

"You mean Sakura-Chan mom?" Naruto asked only to see King Kai.

Seeing that Naruto was still confused King Kai knew he had to tell the ninjas. "You see it happened a long time ago Sakura mother was only 16 at the time. Before planet Vegeta was destroyed she escaped at the same time you did Goku only away from earth." King Kai said telling Naruto.

"Then what?" Goku asked being curies.

"Well she came across a rear thing in the universe a G-hole!" Once he said this he saw the looks of confusion on their faces.

"You see the G-hole is something that never happens anymore! You see once you go in you end up in a new universe reality. Once your friends mother got there she came to your world but her ship was damaged and she crashed. It was very hard on her as she hit her head so bad she lost all of her saiyan savagery and the rest you know."

Naruto smile now he knew that Sakura mother didn't come to his world to kill everyone there. But before Naruto or anyone else left King Kai house Goku saw that the he had more to tell them and by the look on his face it wasn't good.

Goku knew that he had to ask. "King Kai there's something else isn't there?!" Goku asked with a look of concern on his face.

King Kai nodded. "Yes as you know Naruto the Kyuubi that was sealed inside, but when you died it was set free!" King Kai told him feeling sorry that Naruto went his whole life being treated like a monster just for keeping one prisoner.

Minato didn't know what to think after hearing this but he knew that he had to know why the Kyuubi was free. "King Kai how can that fox be free wasn't it suppose to die when our son died?" He asked while his wife only nodded in agreement with him.

"Yes but that was in your world! You see nothing like this has ever happened before and Naruto and his friends coming here weakened the seal that you put on him. Pulse thanks to it knowing about your blood line Kushina it was set free!" Once King Kai told them this everyone even Goku were scared. But Naruto saw King Kai smiling.

"How can you smile at a time like this now that stupid fox is free who knows what it will do!" Naruto yelled.

"You see Naruto the Kyuubi may be the most powerful thing in your world but here it would loss in any fight with a powerful fighter like Goku, or even you friend Sakura. But that still doesn't mean he a danger as you knew by now Sakura too is a saiyan and a few of you know this but so dose the Kyuubi! You see he saw her power when she was in her transformed state thanks to her tail." After King Kai had told Naruto and the other what happened and what the Kyuubi had done to Sakura tail. Naruto was more determined now not only to help Sakura but to kill the dame fox for doing this to her and for using her.

Back on sank way Naruto growled as he what King Kai told him kept going over him again and again. _*Don't worry Sakura-Chan I wont let that dame fox hurt you!*_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Koukyo lay lazily on her back, taking in the Sun. _*This is a real pain. Why did I have to come?! Pfft. I should have left these idiots to fight... But then again, I've been forced to fight since the beginning with these guys.*_

* * *

Flash back

_A_ 3 year old Koukyo laughed joyfully as she ran to a tall muscular man, wearing the white version of what we all know to be Saiyan armour. His hair was long, enough so to be put in a pony tail, his tanned face was covered in scars of battle, but a smile was on his face.

They were on planet Kuroishi, a planet with black skies, one moon, three suns and no life, other than plants, some wildlife, and them. All highly intelligent beings had been wiped out by a group of Saiyans, six years ago. It had been dangerous, the group had gone from seven saiyans... to two.

They knew though, they knew that Frieza had sent them on a suicide mission, one that they had barely made it out of. It didn't take long for word to reach them... Word of the Planet Vegeta's destruction. Their hatred of Frieza, the galactic tyrant, increased. The two survivors, who were a male and a female, felt it to be their jobs to help keep the race alive, and had a kid.

It was then that a teenage Vegeta came. "So there were survivors after all... Come, join us. There are four other known survivors, two of which are busy on 'missions'." Vegeta had sneered at them, before his eyes twinkled at the sight of Koukyo, whom had been named that as a reminder of the day they lost their comrades.

"So you've had a kid? Excellent, nice to know people are thinking about keeping the Saiyan race alive. Now come, Frieza will be happy to know of more survivors to order around. The fool will be so annoyed when we kill him!" Koukyo's father held out his hand in a gesture to stop.

"Fool, he'll kill us. As far as he knows we have only male survivors, we have no method of creating pure-blooded saiyans to his knowledge. Now you plan on letting him know?! Idiot! He'll kill them where they stand!" Koukyo's mother had remained silent; her clothing was the black suit that Koukyo adorns in this present date. Her hair was short, left to go down to her shoulders.

"Then leave them here. They can train to grow stronger here, it will be slower than the near death situations you are put in on some missions, but none the less it will have results. We need all the strength we can get."

"No, I'm not leaving my daughter. Sure, her and my wife can fend for themselves, but I want to stay here with them, I want to see Koukyo grow up!" Vegeta sneered at them once again, before blasting Koukyo's mother in the head, killing her. Koukyo started wailing.

"One problem gone. Now, come with us, your allegiance to me, the Prince of all Saiyans, will help, but it isn't needed." Koukyo's dad charged at Vegeta, Vegeta kneed the man in the stomach, before blasting him. "I'll take good care of your daughter, don't worry about that." And so Vegeta took her to Frieza.

* * *

End flashback

_*Maybe if Father had accepted Vegeta's offer I wouldn't be on this mud ball waiting for those idiots to fight.*_

"Vegeta, I'm going off for some fun." Nappa announced.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine but be back in time for the new arrivals." He ordered, smirking at the group a short distance away. "If they come that is."

* * *

A/N well I would like to thank everyone for reading this chapter and I hoped that this helped you on a few thing. End notes Kenziens sight is the name of Naruto's rainbow eyes as is the G-hole I know that that name is lame but it took me so long to think of a way of how Sakura's mother got in the Naruto universe. And as for the joke well I'd rather not say so until next time please review and yes Sakura will keep her tail and go super saiyan. If you don't think she can do this tell me and I'll tell you why she can.


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto's power

**A/N well this is the second to last chapter of the saiyan saga before going on to the next saga. I do not own either Dragonball Z or Naruto.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"_Inner Sakura."_**

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 8: The Saiyan Saga Pt. 7 Naruto's power**

"Well...Times up. Looks like these coward's didn't come." Vegeta said.

"Naruto isn't a coward you jerk!" Sakura yelled. She didn't know why but Sakura didn't like the way Vegeta talked like that about Naruto.

Kakashi could tell that something about Sakura has changed. _*I wonder if Sakura's feelings have changed. She seems so different from before when she only ever paid attention to Sasuke.*_

"And neither is my dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Ha. Finally I can crush the rest of these worms." Nappa said.

_*Why aren't they here? Where are you Goku?* _Piccolo asked himself as he looked in the direction of Korin's tower.

"Looks like we're out of options… Guess it's a long shot…" Piccolo said. They group looked at Piccolo. "Sasuke, Krillin. Can you distract him? Then I'll go for the…" Piccolo stared in horror.

_*What the t-tail! It's...!* _Then the memory of the tail being cut came back to mind.

"Damn!" He muttered. "Change of plan's again." "Huh?" Krillin asked. "Heh... Because we cut the tail off by accident. Looks like we're going to have to attack him at every point we can. This maybe are only chance. Sasuke… Try doing that lighting blade. But do it only when you can alright. Don't die making a mistake." Sasuke nodded at Piccolo's words. The group stared down the monster before them. Nappa grinned.

"Who shall I kill now?" Nappa asked looking at the reaming fighters.

"How about you masked man?" Nappa asked looking at Kakashi. And before anyone else could do a thing to stop Nappa as he throws Kakashi away from the other Z fighters none of them could do a thing. They saw that Nappa started to repeatedly punched him Kakashi at this time could see that both Sakura and Sasuke were about to do. He even saw Pakkun getting ready to help.

"You three stay back!" He yelled.

But it was too late as Pakkun as the small dog couldn't stop in time. "You stupid little dog! Now it's time to for you to die!" Nappa yelled as he used a ki blast at Pakkun.

Nappa then turned back to Kakashi the copy ninja was at a dead end there was nothing else he could do right now. Kakashi was trying to think of a way to get the big saiyan angry to gain him an advantaged over him. But before Kakashi could even do anything Kakashi felt Nappa fist go right in his cheats.

Blood seeped out Kakashi's mask. He couldn't even speak. Nappa's hand flew up as he threw Kakashi into the air and exhaled a golden beam of energy. Kakashi attempted to use his lightning blade again, but the beam was too big and he was hit badly. Slowly Kakashi fell to the ground with a load thud both Piccolo and Krillin knew he was dead as did Sasuke and Sakura. "Huh. Well that was a waste I really wanted that to last longer!" Nappa exclaimed. "My future is death. Who in the right mind believes that bull!?"

* * *

Back along Snake Way.

Minato and Naruto stopped. It felt like someone close had just died. _*Who?* _Naruto asked himself. Kushina could also tell that something was wrong with her son and husband

_*Kakashi.* _Minato knew all to well who would have died. "Hey don't stop guys!" Goku yelled.

Both nodded and ran on. _*I just hope that it wasn't Sakura-chan.* _Naruto thought to himself, before he shook his head to rid himself of the image.

* * *

Nappa dusted his hands off. "Heh, who's next?" He looked across them. Sasuke was not moving, after what he saw he would need to wait for this guy to weaken even more. Sakura was scared. Just watching that happens to her sensei. She felt like she was going to hurl.

* * *

Up above Korin's tower Kami was still waiting for Naruto and Goku.

"It's them! Their both very close!" Kami yelled. "Fetch them my lord hurry!" Mr Popo said. Kami vanished.

* * *

In other world.

"So down the right hand draw then. And keep going?" Minato asked.

"Yeah… That will give you the best chance of knowing how to get back." Goku said.

"There's the end!" Naruto yelled. The three dashed into the room.

"Goku, Naruto!" Kami yelled. "Well see you later Dad!" Naruto yelled he then went over to his mother and hugged her knowing this world be the last time he world see her in a long time. "Bye mom!" Naruto said trying not to cry in front of her.

Kushina gave her son a kiss on the head before saying. "Go Naruto and save Sakura." She said to him.

Just then all three vanished back to earth while King Yammah could only look at where to two just where. Minato smiled. "Good luck my son. I know you'll do your best." Minato said.

"D…did they just get back from King Kai's?" King Yammah asked. But Minato was already in the draw and gone. _*Time to deal with this Raditz's.* _Minato said as he dashed down the steps.

Goku, Naruto and Kami appeared back in the world of the living. Naruto was already making a dash off not caring what's around him at the time. _*Got to get to Sakura-chan!* _Naruto yelled to himself as he jumped off the side.

Goku started following Naruto. _*Gohan... Everyone... Please be alive!* _Goku thought to himself. Naruto getting the energy sense first broke off. "No wait Naruto!" Goku yelled.

"Damn! Better get to Korin sensei fast!" Goku yelled dashing faster.

"Here he comes." The white cat known as Master Korin said. "He looks tired." As he said as he looked at Goku. "Here!" He yelled, throwing two beans. "Here's the last two Senzu bean's!! Take them!" Korin yelled.

Goku caught them. _*I'll save them till I catch up with Naruto.* _Goku said to himself as he called out for Nimbus. Once Goku landing onto the gold cloud he then looked to see where the fight was. "It's that way!" He yelled taking off after Naruto.

* * *

"Let's go!" Krillin yelled. Both he and Sasuke broke forward going to the side. "Sakura get behind." Piccolo said. "Ha!" Sakura yelled dashing round behind Sasuke.

"Huh. What you worm's going to do?" Nappa said cocky. "Now!" Krillin yelled. He then unleashed a blast at the ground.

"**Shannaro!" **Sakura yelled bring her hand's back, forming two pink blades of energy.

"Ha!" Sakura yelled launching them forward. Nappa turned to knock them away. "Eat this you monkey, **Fire style phoenix destruction**!" Sasuke yelled launching his new attack from the side. "Huh?" Nappa jump's dodging the attack.

"Ha!" Krillin yelled waiting above. Piccolo then dashes forward. Bring his hand back to gather energy for a close range blast. Gohan follows.

Nappa spotting the two turn's in a back flip landing a knee to Piccolo's skull. Then driving his foot right into Gohan's stomach, this only sent him Gohan flying right into a stone wall.

"You fool's thought you had him?!" Vegeta yelled. "What a joke of a performance!" Vegeta yelled laughing.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up! " He yelled launching a ki blast. Vegeta just knocked it away.

Krillin noticed everyone was looking away. _*Now's my chance!* _He quickly gathered energy in his hand and formed a blade. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" He yelled throwing the disc forward.

Nappa turned to the blade. He sneered. "More tricks?"

"Nappa, don't touch it!!" Vegeta yelled. Doing so Nappa ducked his head to the side at the very last second. The blade shot by cutting through a cliff.

"Use your head idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

Blood slid down Nappa's cheek. He turned to glare at the bold one. He then launched a ki blast which Krillin jumped at the last second. As Nappa turned to fire again at Krillin Piccolo shot Nappa in the back.

Nappa turned to Piccolo in anger. Vegeta laughed. "Bwaa ha! Having trouble Nappa?" Vegeta asked. As Nappa got ready to attack Piccolo. Piccolo senses went off.

"Tha….that power... No. Powers! Approaching!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan gave a light grin. "I feel it too! There huge!" Gohan said.

"It's Naruto and Goku!" Sakura yelled.

"Ha. About time!" Sasuke said. This got the saiyan's attention.

Koukyo brought out her scouter. "Hmm." She said. "Well...?" Vegeta asked. "There are two large power levels" Koukyo said.

"How large?" Nappa asked. "With power levels of 5000 each!" She yelled.

"What 5000?!" Nappa yelled. "Nappa takes them out now! They'll only get in our way if their alive! Their bodies will shake them up!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa looked to Vegeta. "But… The dragonballs what about them?!"

"We'll just go to Namek for them. After all if one Namekian can make these balls. The ones on the planet should be able to do the same." Vegeta said. Nappa smirked. "Well then its time to die kiddies."

"Look Piccolo you need to run!" Sakura yelled. "We'll hold him off. If you die the dragon balls are gone!" Gohan added. Piccolo smirked.

"Ha. Like you two brats' can hold your own." Nappa grinned. "Little brat's think you can hold me huh?" He then launched forward. "Don't make me laugh just because you're Saiyans!" He yelled going at Gohan.

"Gohan! Sakura!" Piccolo yelled. Sakura dashed forward. "Argh!" She yelled, throwing a kick. Nappa dodged it. "Stupid girl..!" He yelled aiming to slam his elbow into her leg.

"That's it have some of this **Blossom barrage!**" Sakura yelled as she shots six pink ki balls in the air.

When Nappa saw this he just laughed at her and the attack. "You call that an attack! Its so lame ha….ha…ha!" Nappa finished laughing.

While Nappa was laughing Sakura saw that the saiyans eyes were closed and used this as a chance. "Laugh at this ugly!" She shouted at she released her attack on him.

After Sakura's Blossom barrage hit Nappa all anyone could see was smock from where the big Saiyan was. Sasuke was shocked at how powerful Sakura was but then again he knew that saiyans were very strong.

"Yes! You did it Sakura!" Gohan yelled at his sergeant like sister.

Sadly it didn't last long as everyone saw that Nappa was still alive and pissed at Sakura they could all see cut and blood on him.

"I've had it with you!" Nappa yelled in anger launching a ki wave at the two. The two were too stunned to do anything. Piccolo got in front of them at the last second. Taking the blast for them both.

As the smoke cleared Piccolo was still standing. "Pi-Piccolo?" Gohan said as he looked at the Namekian. "Ha. Run." Piccolo said falling forward.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Gohan ran up to him. "Wh…why did you save us?" Gohan asked. "Run now… H-hurry and get out of here." Piccolo said. "Don't worry. Dad will come! And so will Naruto!" Gohan yelled. "Just don't die!!" Gohan asked.

"Ha. One down. Four to go." Nappa said with a smirk. Gohan slowly stood. "You monster…" He said as his ki flared as did Sakura's. "We'll Make you pay!!" The two of them yelled as their aura darkened.

Gohan burst forward with speed and landed a fist to Nappa as stomach. As he flow back ward's he over laid his hands together above his head. **"Masenko Ha!" **He yelled launching his attack.

Sakura started building up her ki for her most deadly attack putting her hands together. **"Cherry Destroyer!" **Sakura yelled as a huge pink beams came out of both hands.

"2800!" Vegeta yelled. "As I thought their powers fluctuate tremendously!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa smirked. _*2800 huh?* _He then deflected the blast towards Sasuke. Who dodged the attack but got hit by the blast.

Gohan stared. "We gave it everything we had." He said.

"You two did your best." Piccolo said.

"I thank you two for being there with me too the end." Piccolo continued. "The month's I spent with you. Weren't really... That bad." Piccolo's eyes closed. "Don't...die."

Naruto's and Goku's eyes widen. _*It's gone!* _There speed increased. Naruto brought one hand back. And formed a ball.

Nappa was now more pissed then before at the two looking at Sakura he slammed his elbow into her leg. Snapping it Sakura yelled in pain. He went for Gohan a burst of power passed through Gohan as he shot a ki blast at Nappa.

"You ok?!" Gohan asked running over to Sakura. "N-no... My leg's broken." She said.

And before Gohan could help her Nappa attacked Gohan and then looked where Sakura was with an evil smirk on his face.

Nappa grinned. "Ha. Time to finish this." He said as he made his way to Sakura. "I'll start with you girl." He said. Bring his foot up. Sakura looked up. _*Sorry guy's.* _The foot came down. **"RASENGAN!!" **A ball of chakra slammed into Nappa's chest.

"Argh!" Nappa yelled as he was thrown back by the attack.

Sakura looked up at the figure before him. "Hey there Sakura-Chan." Naruto said looking at Nappa. "N…Naruto." She said.

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "About time you dobe." Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Hey. Hero's arrive at the last second." He said scratching the back of his head. He then turned to Nappa yelling as he forced the rock's off him. The burn mark on his chest and Nappa knew that it hurt he was going to kill that kid for this.

"You bastard!" He growled. Naruto turned fully to face him.

"That was for death you've caused." Naruto said. He then crouched and got into stance.

"This will be for my friend's!" He yelled. Nappa didn't have time to react as Naruto punched him in the chest. Sending him flying. Naruto then took off following.

Nappa looked to Naruto and swung at him. Naruto ducked. "Argh!" Naruto yelled

slamming his foot into his chin. "This is for Sasuke!" He yelled as his Kenziens sight formed. Naruto's ki burst again chasing after him. "This is for Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled flipping over slamming his heel into Nappa's back.

As Nappa fell. "And this is for Sakura!!" He yelled. As red aura covered him. **"Kaio-ken!" **He yelled blasting forward. Sakura could hardly follow as Naruto slammed his fist into Nappa's stomach. The huge man vomited from the force.

Goku flipped down as Naruto finished his attack. Naruto throw Nappa on the floor. He then looked at the other two saiyan's. Then he looked to Goku. "Sorry Goku-sensei. Guess I got carried away." Naruto said. Goku grinned.

"Probably best to have run on a head." Goku said. "Here… Split these up." He said tossing the Senzu bean's to Naruto. "What are they?" He asked. "Just cut that into four and spilt one in two for us." Goku said. His eyes never leaving the saiyan's.

* * *

"Vegeta... Help me…" Nappa wheezed out. Vegeta grinned. A grin that sent a chill down Koukyo. _*What's going to happen?*_

Naruto passed Goku one half a beans, as he eats the other. As he went to pass the other four a small peace he felt his strength return but felt full at the same time. Krillin helped Sasuke across to Sakura and Gohan.

"My ankle's broken Naruto." She said.

"Huh. I'll make the other's pay for this." Naruto said. Sakura smiled at him.

"Be careful!" She said. Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry. Me and Goku know the art of Kaio-ken." Naruto said.

"What is Kaio-ken?" Sasuke spoke.

"A special taijutsu. It multiple's the body time's over in speed and strength." Naruto said.

"Huh. You'll need to teach me it dobe." Sasuke said.

"I can't Sasuke. The training I went through to use it is beyond anywhere on earth to get it." Naruto said.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Whatever then like I care." He said.

"Huh thank you Vegeta." Nappa said as He grabbed his palm.

"Sure it's the least I can do Nappa!" Vegeta in one great swing throw Nappa sky ward.

"Maybe you won't be a disappointing when you're dead!" Vegeta said with an evil smile.

"Vegeta no!" Nappa yelled. The Z-team looked to Nappa. Koukyo jumped up ward as Vegeta unleashed a large ki blast at Nappa. An explosion covered the entire field.

"That was close." Goku said as he held Sasuke over his shoulder and Gohan and Krillin in each hand. Naruto held Sakura in his arms. "Huh. You ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… Just. Don't get too used to carrying me." Sakura said looking away with a small blush.

"You guys go. Leave this to me and Naruto." Goku said. "What?" Krillin said. "You guys have done enough. Go to master Roshi's place. There you can recover. I'll handle Vegeta. Naruto can fight the other." Goku said. Sakura and Sasuke were about to protest.

"He's right. You guys did your best. With you being here. You'll only get in the way. Please guy's." Naruto said looking at his team-mates.

Sasuke wasn't one to back down. But Naruto was right. "Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto passed Sakura to him.

"Go guys." Naruto said. "Just make sure you fight a distance away from here. Yamcha and the other's body's are there. We can't have them revived into rotting corpses can we." Krillin said.

"But Krillin, the dragon balls are gone. Piccolo's dead." Goku said.

"Just trust me on this Goku. I think I know away to bring them back." He said. Goku nodded trusting his long time friend.

As the others took off Naruto and Goku turned to Vegeta and Koukyo. "Time for you to fight girl." Vegeta said.

"Fine... Just don't die." She said not meaning a word. _*Because after this fight I'll kill you.*_ She said to herself.

"Let's fight somewhere else." Goku said. "That way we don't get in the way of each other." Naruto said. Vegeta smirked.

"Fine with me Kakarot let's go." Goku and Vegeta then took off. Naruto looked to Koukyo. "I'll make you pay for coming to this planet." Naruto said. Koukyo scoffed.

"Whatever you say brat." She said. With that both took off.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta landed in a large rocky region.

"You should be honoured you know." Vegeta said as he and Goku faced off. "A bottom-tier boy like you hardly gets a chance to play with an elite warrior like me." He smirked.

"Saiyan's are tested at birth at their combat aptitude. The pitiful ones are sent to planets like this. One with less serious opponents."

Goku smirked back. "I'm grateful if that's how I got here. On this planet I've learned that even the lowest born can out do an elite if they work hard enough."

Vegeta chuckled. "At least they have a sense of humour. Now I'll show you the wall you cannot pass with hard work," With that it went quiet. Both went into battle stance. Both stared waiting for one to move.

Goku jumped forward at speed. Throwing his left fist Vegeta dodged to the side. Then as Vegeta attacked with his left, Goku caught it. And attacked with his elbow, which was blocked by Vegeta's arm. Throwing a kick. Vegeta jumped back to dodge.

As he jumped along the rocky area. Goku chased. Vegeta bounced back and throwing an elbow to Goku's face. Goku flipped round and jumped back up only to find Vegeta gone.

Vegeta appeared behind and tried to chop at the neck. Goku ducked and tried to kick.

Which Vegeta dodged by moving his body back, and tried to kick. Goku quickly dodged to the right. This continued on.

"What's wrong Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked as he dodged to the right of Goku's attack.

"Where's your power like the other lad?!" He yelled. He yelled landing a kick to his stomach. Goku dodged a kick to the head.

"Even that boy could defeat Nappa! You must be at least stronger than the boy!" He yelled landing a blow to the head. "Show me!!" He yelled. Goku flipped and landed back on his legs. Vegeta landed not far on a higher rock face.

"Unbelievable... He's just joking around. And he's stronger and faster than me." Goku said. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was smirking.

"Okay then!! Goku called out. "I'll show you." A red aura whipped up. **"Kaio-ken!!"**

"Hyah!!" Goku yelled throwing his palm forward. Vegeta jumped up as the rock pillar he stood on got blow up. Goku then blitzed at Vegeta was amazing speed. Landing a fist right to Vegeta's face. Then another to his body and finally kicking away. Goku then followed.

Vegeta regaining his senses over his shock. Attacked back. Landing a kick to Goku's face.

Flipping over Goku gasped at how that happened. "Heh... If that was your best I'm disappointed." Vegeta said with a smirk. A bit of blood coming from his lip.

_*I can't believe him. But... in a weird way... I'm starting to get kind of excited.* _Goku smirked as his Saiyan blood began to build to the thrill of battle.

* * *

Naruto and Koukyo landed on beach by the sea. "For you to take out Nappa like that. You must be good." She said. Naruto grinned. He then slipped into stance.

"I'll show you even more. I'm way stronger than what I gave Nappa." Naruto said.

Koukyo grinned. "Heh. Give me a show then." She said. Naruto powered up.

Koukyo looked are him. _*His powers going way beyond anything I've seen…Incredible! But.*_ She smirked.

"He's just a kid playing hero." Naruto dashed forward. Koukyo caught Naruto fist. "That's it?" She said arrogantly to Naruto. Naruto's Kenziens sight eye's predicted a fist coming at Naruto. Ducking he pulled on his fist. Bringing a snap kick to her chin. Then following he threw himself into a flip. Rotated over her to drop his foot down.

Koukyo caught Naruto foot. Then with good swing sent Naruto towards the ground.

"Argh!" She yelled sending a ki wave at Naruto. Naruto looked to see the green ki blast.

_*Shit!* _Naruto flipped and the second his foot touched the ground he jumped back. "Heh your getting slow!" Koukyo said from behind Naruto. Naruto was sent flying into the cliff side as a sweep kick slammed into his chest. As the rocks fell past Naruto he looked up.

_*Ok. Then... I'm surprised the fox wasn't enough.* _He then pushed himself of the rock face. "Guess it's time to show that you never underestimate, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled as he called upon the fox's ki.

"**Kaio-ken!" **Naruto yelled. He then burst forward. Slamming his fist into a surprised Koukyo. _*So fast!* _She said to herself as he spun in the air. Naruto was on her in second's hand back. **"Rasengan!" **He yelled the blue sphere in hand. Reacting fast Koukyo blasted the attack with a ki blast, sending both flying away in the blast. Koukyo stopped in the air. Naruto bounced across the water. Standing on the water Naruto looked to Koukyo.

_*Damn it!* _Naruto said to himself. He looked at the water. *_She's strong. And she isn't fighting her all.*_ Naruto said to himself. _*But also.*_

Koukyo looked at Naruto. _*Brat's a pain... He's fighting with everything from what I can tell. But for someone reason I can't give it my all against him.* _She thought to herself. Both looked at each other.

_*That look in her/his eye's... It's like looking at me.* _Both thought to themselves.

* * *

"I'd say you're at your limit." Vegeta said. "So let me show you something before you die... The over whelming power of an elite saiyan!" Vegeta yelled.

"Go ahead." Goku said with a smirk. "Heh I look forward to erasing that smirk." Vegeta said. "Hyah!!" He yelled as he built up his ki.

The rocks crumbled round him. Goku looked up to the black clouds. And thunder crashing about. "Wh…what ki! It's like the whole planet's trembling!!" Goku yelled in awe.

Wind began to push Goku from Vegeta as his power continued to increase. "It's like a hurricane!!" He yelled covering his face.

"Hyah!!" Vegeta yelled. As he did everything stopped. The rock's fell. And the cloud's gone.

"The vibrations stopped. A-all the clouds blew away!" Goku said looking about. It was then he's body shook and he turned to Vegeta. A powerful aura built round him. Vegeta grinned. "This is it! Kakarot!!" Vegeta yelled as he launched forward faster than anything before. Goku was too shocked to move.

Vegeta head butted Goku. Then vanished and landed an elbow to his stomach. Goku landed and looked up. "Behind you fool!!" Vegeta yelled attacking from behind. Goku threw himself up a rock face. Landing he rubbed his back as he looked. Sensing Vegeta he looked up to see him.

Vegeta launched an energy attack. Too fast to dodge at normal pace Goku called out. **"Kaio-ken! Time's two!" **He yelled jumping away. As the blast rocked up. Vegeta grinned and launched another attack. Goku pulled to the side at the last second. The attack took some of his gi with him and leaving a slight burn.

"That's good. That's very good. You dodge well." Vegeta said. As Goku landed he removed what was left of his upper gi. "I can't keep up with even twice the Kaio-ken. Oh well." He grinned.

"Better to blow myself up than have him doing it for me. I've got to up the Kaio-ken. Three fold!!"

"Heh heh... I made that easy to dodge on purpose. It would be boring if you died without suffering." Vegeta said.

Goku smirked. _*I wonder how long my body will last if I take Kaio-ken up to three?* _Goku asked himself.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Come at me!" Vegeta taunted. "Have you used all the tricks in your sleeve?" He asked.

_*Well, there's no other way to win as it is!* _Goku continued to think of his options. Vegeta seemed stunned as he saw Goku smirk. _*Does nothing affect him?*_

Goku's muscle's expanded as he powered up. "Just last as long as you can body!" Goku yelled. **"Time for Kaio-ken times three!!"**

* * *

Naruto dodged left. Fist met fist as both Naruto and Koukyo continued to meet blow for blow. Naruto's gi becomes tattered each time a strike got by him. _*Even with the Kenziens sight. I'm having trouble keeping up.*_ Naruto said to himself. He then rolled back dodging a sweep kick. Bringing up his foot. Koukyo was sent flying up.

Flipping over both looked at each other. "Why do you hold back?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood away from his chin. "Can't give it your all against a child?" Naruto asked.

Koukyo gritted her teeth. "Argh!" She yelled punching Naruto in the stomach. But as the fist pulled back a ki blast sent Naruto flying into the rock face.

Koukyo took a breather. "You were saying?" She asked with a smirk. Naruto pushed himself up. He grinned.

"I can see it." Naruto said. "The look in your eyes." Koukyo look back at Naruto. Eyes keeping contact. "You've never had a good life had you?" Naruto asked. "Pain… Suffering... Hate. I've seen it when I look in the mirror." Naruto said closing his eyes. Trying to catch his breath.

"What would you know of it? You look like nothing more than a spoilt brat!" She yelled.

Naruto look at her. "From the day I was born... My father sealed a demon in me. I was hated. Feared. Shunned." Naruto said. "For most of my life from as far back as I can remember." Naruto continued. "I had to hide for my life. I cried on my own. I had to eat worse thing's the smallest insect wouldn't touch... And all just to see another day sometime's." Naruto said. "I may not know what you've been through. But I see the pain in your eyes." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Koukyo yelled firing a ki blast at Naruto. "Tell me." Naruto asked behind her.

Koukyo's eyes widen. _*How he get behind me so fast?* _She didn't move as Naruto continued.

"What was it like before you lost your family?" Naruto asked. Koukyo grunted.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. "You would never understand what I've been through" She said. "That's true" Naruto said. "I may not know what it is to lose your family. So meeting my farther in the afterlife... Well…" Naruto said. "I can't say I was happy to see him. I didn't know that the guy who made my life hell. Would be my father... So even now I still can't understand." Naruto said.

"But right now" Naruto spoke. "I want to stop you. And I'll do everything to do it. You came to earth seeking power... Killed my sensei. Killed many people more then even I want to know. Even if it wasn't by your own hands. You didn't stop it." Naruto sighed. "Forgive me." Naruto vanished as a kick swung at him.

Koukyo blinked then look to the top of the cliff. "This time round. I won't be holding back." Naruto said. He stopped. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son if Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said. Little spark's of lightening came off him. His eyes opened showing the Kenziens sight. "I'm the new yellow flash." Naruto said vanishing.

Koukyo's eyes widen as a fist meets her chest sending her back. She has no time to react as Naruto appears above her axe kicking her chest. Water erupted up. Naruto cupped his hands. **"Futon! Ra...Sen...Gan...HA!" **Naruto yelled as the mixture of wind chakra and ki blasted from Naruto's hand's into the water. The water exploded.

"Now eat this **Dragon coil wave!" **Naruto yelled as a dark green beam broken up like a Kamehameha wave, only having the drilling quality of the special beam cannon but still thick like the Kamehameha.

Koukyo only got out of it's way as it came right at her and all she did was laugh at Naruto and his attack. "Nice try kid but that wont hurt me!"

* * *

The power was in full force as Goku powered up to Kaio-ken three fold. "Wha... What in the hell!?" Vegeta said as the wind blew passed him. Goku was on him in a second. To stunned to move he took the blow to the face. Goku then followed round landing a double kick to his back. Vegeta flipped round to face the speeding Son Goku. As he was about to attack at the last second Goku shot off round him. Vegeta launched an energy attack. Which Goku dodged just in time. And landed a kick to the face.

Vegeta crashed into the cliff pillars. "Argh!!" He yelled as he blew the rubble away.

"Curse you!!" He yelled looking at Goku. Throwing a punch Goku jump's it. And having no time to reach got a knee to the back. Vegeta flipped again. And threw another punch. Goku ducked and punched Vegeta's stomach.

"Why... you...!" Vegeta said as he held his stomach. "That... slime!!" He said. Goku landed on the ground panting. "It can't be." Vegeta said. "H…he surpassed m…my power!!" He yelled.

Goku grinned. "He's... He's tough... got to finish this quick, or it's going to be bad." Goku said is body throbbing in pain.

Vegeta was pissed. No he was beyond pissed now. He wiped his chin. 'Blood!!' He stared in shock. _*I... I shed my noble blood for this piece of trash!!* _"And that knowledge!!" He yelled. "I cannot endure!!" He yelled. He then unleashed a large amount of power.

"I've had enough of this planet!! I'll turn you to ashes along with it!!" He yelled. He then shot into the air.

Goku watched in horror. "Dodge this one, thrash!!" Vegeta yelled as he brought his hands together to attack. "Save yourself and doom the earth!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wh...What do I do?!" Goku yelled his body in pain all over to move. _*I'll have to gamble on it then.* He said as he forced his body to move._ **"Kaio-ken. Times three!!" **He yelled multiplying his ki energy.

"**Ka...Me...Ha...Me…" **Goku yelled out. "You'll never block my **Galick Gun**!!" Vegeta yelled. "Prepare to die with this world you love!!" He then launched his attack.

* * *

Koukyo blasted the water away from her as she stood. "You no good bastard I'll kill!" She yelled. "I've been kind to you. But now." She said. She ki began to rise. "I don't care now if your life has been as bad as mine. I can see from here that Vegeta will destroy this planet." She said. Naruto look behind him. His Kenziens sight spun trying to get a good look. A pink energy dot was all he could see. "So I don't have to worry taking this you out." She said. She brought her hands above her head. "This is the only move farther showed me just before he bit it!" She yelled.

Naruto backed up. "Guess I have no choice." Naruto said.

"Feel the power of my **Rainbow wave**!" Koukyo yelled. Naruto watched as multiple colours mixed in her hand. Naruto powered up. "Sorry King Kai. **Kaio-ken!**" Naruto yelled. "Time's two!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto muscles increased in size. He brought his hands back. **"Futon! Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled.

"Ha!!" Both yelled forcing their attack's forward.

* * *

Goku launched his attack. "**Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!!"** Goku yelled as he unleashed his attack. The two attacks meet in full force. Goku feeling like he was losing ground put everything into his last move **"Kaio-ken… Times four!!" **Goku yelled. With the added power boost the attack roared up. "Losing ground…!" Vegeta yelled. The Kamehameha hit. "Yaaaa...!" Was heard as Vegeta went flying into the sky.

* * *

Naruto and Koukyo pushed back and fourth. "You can't stop me!" Koukyo yelled. "After I finish with you! I'm going to kill Vegeta! Then my revenge for my family will be complete!" She yelled.

Naruto spoke his last words. "You fight for only yourself! You fight for revenge! I fight for my friend's! If I had them… my family!" Naruto yelled. "I will not lose. My friend's are behind me! **Kaio-ken! Times three!!" **Naruto yelled. "Argh!!" Naruto yelled forcing everything. He could feel both his and Goku's battles at their peak. Nothing to do but go all out with a bang.

The attack roared forward. Koukyo had no time to react at the attack hit. She was thrown back and upward. Slowly gaining height. She screamed as the attack ate at her back. She could see that she had lost like Vegeta, _*No!* _She flipped herself off the blast. "I will not be defeated!" She yelled in the sky. "I will not die... Not till I finally finish my revenge.

And Naruto... You my boy. Are in the way. If I can kill you... I know I'm ready." She looked up. _*All I need is the moon* _She and Vegeta thought to themselves as they looked up. The horror came to them as there was no moon when there was supposed to be one.

* * *

**A/N well one more chapter is now done the next chapter is the last one of the saiyan sage and thanks for everyone who has read this fare please keep on reading and reviewing this story so please keep it up.**


	9. the end of one to the beginning

**A/N well this is the last chapter so I'll just get it over with and tell everything at then end. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z I wished I did.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"_Inner Sakura."_**

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 9: The Saiyan Saga final the end of one to the beginning to the next. **

Vegeta pressed his scouter. "Koukyo, Where's the moon?!" Vegeta yelled.

"How the hell should I know? You said it was out this time in case we needed it you shit head!" Koukyo yelled.

"Garr... How dare you talk to me like that? Fine... We'll go the old fashion way. Be ready for the technique." Vegeta growled as he flew back down to Goku.

* * *

Goku watched as Vegeta landed before him. _*The __**Spirit Bomb **__the only way to win…* _Goku panted as he looked at Vegeta. _*But I can't concentrate enough.*_

"You thought you could blow up you moon did you?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku blinked.

"What the moon?!" He had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. "What are you?!"

"Ha! Don't play the fool." Vegeta called out. "Do you even **know** how we transform by seeing the full moon?"

* * *

"Transform?" Naruto questioned as he stood looking at Koukyo. His body twitched from the use of the Kaio-ken three fold. _*Damn… Why I believe it would so easy to defeat her.*_

Koukyo smirked. "Yeah… The moonlight is only sunlight reflected. And combine gives off a green-spectrum radiation!" She said. "But… the moon…" Naruto looked above.

"It's gone." Koukyo stated.

"So why tell me?" He asked. Naruto blinked as he saw a light begin to cover Koukyo. He glanced to the glowing orb. "What's the?" Naruto questioned.

His body stiffened as the energy rose around Koukyo. Naruto glanced and could only stare as Koukyo began to transform and become more ape like. Naruto stumbled back and onto his butt as he could only stare at the large beast. "Rawr!" The beast smirked at Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere Sasuke, Sakura, Gohan and Krillin looked in the direction of the light. "We have to go back." Sakura spoke.

"Sakura you can't fight." Sasuke spoke.

"I don't care. I can fly…" Sakura grumbled pushes out of Sasuke's hold and hovers beside them. "My leg's better… Ok."

All Sasuke could do was just stare at her. "So you didn't need to be carried?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grinned. "Err…" She glanced away. "Let's just go… Sasuke well go for Naruto." "And we'll go to dad…" Gohan spoke. They nod and take off.

Sakura glanced to Sasuke as she followed from behind. _*There was a reason.* _Sakura sigh inwardly. _*Even since we all separated for the year… When I was carried by Naruto… It felt… Nice… But was it because I was just glad to see him…? But why when with Sasuke… Did it feel different?* _Sakura frowned. _*I'll have to think about this later… Right now we need to help Naruto*_

Sasuke blinked as Sakura dashed on passed him. _*When she get that kind of speed?*_

* * *

Naruto's yell was drowned out by the blast of water. The large ape stared at Naruto. "That all…? Heh maybe I was holding too much in saying if I defeat you. I'm ready to kill Vegeta!" She growled.

Naruto panted as he pulled himself onto the water. His outfit more or less left to nothing but shorts, sweatbands and boots. _*I can't fight as I am. I made a foolish error. And even with the fox healing. I won't be able to fight.*_

Koukyo laughed. "Can't fight... Fine! I'll put you out for good!" She opened her mouth.

Naruto clenched his fist. _*What am I doing?! Am I giving up? Would Goku-sensei give up?* _His eyes clenched shut. _*I did this to protect Sakura. But if I give up not only will Sakura die, but everyone else. This entire world will be destroyed!*_

"Die!" The beam shot out and at Naruto.

_*No!* _Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was engulfed in the blast. And appeared above, hand's back. _*I can't give up. Body or no body… I will protect Sakura… I'll protect… Everyone!*_ **"Dra…gon...co...IL...wave" **Naruto roared firing an attack at the large Oozaru. The attack blasted her in the head and knocked her against the cliff. Naruto panted his arm's heavy. _*I can't keep steady enough to attack fully. I can stay still long enough to use 'that' technique!*_

Koukyo pushed herself up and glared at Naruto. "So you've still got fight in you… Huh. I'll have more fun with you then!" She roared.

* * *

"Ohhh... Ohhh." Goku groaned as he lay on his back. He had gathered the energy for the Spirit Bomb. Only to be nearly blown to bits by Vegeta's blast. Now all that power is gone.

Goku pushed himself up one eye closed. "I didn't know… Didn't know he was so close…!" Goku grunted through clenched teeth.

"I was stupid... Stupid…!" As he stood, he could feel the dead weight that was his left arm. "My Spirit Bomb is my last hope… it's gone!" Goku panted as the large Oozaru landed a ways off.

"You're out of everything else, aren't you?!" Vegeta called. Goku just stood there. No ki left in him. Nothing he could do. The large form of Vegeta walked up to Goku. Then bring up his foot. "Die!!" The foot came down but Goku jumped back and tried to jump away. But Vegeta swatted him like an insect and into a cliff.

Goku bounced off and landed on his back. Vegeta jumped in Goku's direction. "No…! Nooo!!" Vegeta stomped down on Goku's leg's breaking both.

"My… Legs!" Goku yelled out in pain. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Silly me! I left you alive!!" Vegeta roared. Vegeta then brought one finger up and then down at Goku. "Better hope you die! Unless you want to see the earth destroyed." Vegeta yelled.

As the finger came down, Goku swung his right arm up with all his might firing a beam at Vegeta. Hitting his right eye... Vegeta yelled in pain. "Just… call it… Something to remember…me by…" He then flopped back. _*Argh I can't even move my hands!*_

Vegeta growled. "You impudent worm I'll kill you!!" He then brought his hand down on Goku. "You've scarred my face!!" Vegeta then gripped tightly round Goku's body. "I'll crush you!!" Vegeta yelled squeezing with both hands. Goku yelled as he Vegeta continued to squeeze.

* * *

The cliff side exploded as Naruto impacted it. His body beaten and broken _*I'm sorry Sakura I failed!*_ Naruto spoke to himself. Koukyo gripped him by the legs.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled as he hit the sand and water with incredible force. _*The pain… God… the pain!*_ Naruto tried to pull himself forward when the foot lightly pressed against his body.

"Not so fast… Now it's time for you to die!" She growled. She opened her mouth. "So long… Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto didn't know what to do now he could fell his bonus slowly braking, he was just about to close his eyes when he heard a voice shouting at the female saiyan.

"You let Naruto go right now Koukyo!" The voice yelled. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura.

"Ha…ha…ha and what are you going to about you sorry excuse for a saiyan?" Koukyo asked laughing at Sakura. "Oh what's wrong don't want your mate! To die Sakura well it's too bad!" Koukyo laughed.

Sakura was now very confused at what Koukyo meant by mate she then looked up at Naruto. Sakura could see how much pain Naruto was in and she felt a big pain in her heart seeing him like this. While Naruto just looked at her and shouting for her to fun away from here.

Unknown to both Naruto and Koukyo Sasuke was right behind her ready to cut off her tail. **"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!" **Sasuke roared firing down as Koukyo. The women swung her arm deflecting the blast to Sakura who had tried to attack from behind.

"You Fool's! Thinking that would work." Koukyo then turned to Naruto. "Well say goodbye to little Naruto you two."

Naruto who was now able to roll over with the release of the foot blinked as he looked at his team-mates. "Get out of here!" Naruto yelled out. But they didn't. "Sasuke, Let's show her what happens when they mess with konoha shinobi!" Sakura yelled jumping up, arm's back.

Sasuke smirked. "Huh yeah!" Sasuke threw an orb as Koukyo as Sakura attacked from the other side. She growled as she tried to hit them. "Stop moving you insects!" She swung as Sasuke only for her hand to faze through him. "What the hell!"

"**Chidori**!" Sasuke stabbed at the back of Koukyo's head.

The women yelled in pain. "Argh!"

"**Shannaro!" **Sakura yelled as two pink blades sliced the tail off. Sasuke pushed off and jumped back. Sakura and Sasuke landed by Naruto. "You ok?" Sakura asked as Sasuke watched her.

The women held the back of her head. It stung like hell. The size of a bug bit but it hurt like it was fist size. She glared at the pair. "What did you do?" She growled.

Sasuke smirked. "I just gave you the taste of the **Chidori**." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Koukyo growled. "Damn you! I'll kill you for cutting off my tail you pink haired bitch!" She spoke. She could feel her head going numb for the effects. _*This isn't good!* _She put her hand into her pocket and pushed a button. Sasuke tensed. But Sasuke still remained looking at her. "You're lucky… I'll run while I still have a chance." Koukyo growled.

Sasuke didn't move. "Sasuke stop her!" Sakura called. She could see Sasuke still hadn't moved. "Sasuke?" She questioned looking at her team mate.

"Let her go." Sasuke spoke. "She's not going to harm us while she's too busy trying to help herself!" Sasuke spoke crouching by Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Both questioned.

"Come Sakura… Let's get him out of here!" Sasuke said as the space craft landed by Koukyo and she stumbled in. They watched it take off.

_*I'll leave the prince to his end!*_' Koukyo mused to herself. _*I must rest… I guess I'll say thanks for that much…Sasuke!*_

Sasuke and Sakura help Naruto up. "Ok let's head for master Roshi's." Sasuke spoke. "It would be best." Sakura added.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Goku's group. Krillin stood atop a large pillar. Holding the Spirit Bomb Goku formed for him to use. Meanwhile Gohan held the now tailless Vegeta off below.

Gohan jumped as Vegeta moved in to attack. But the princess could easily follow the boy and threw an energy blast which Gohan just dodged. Then touching the ground retaliated.

"That's the spirit! One last, futile effort!" Vegeta yelled fading as the attack shot on. Gohan could only stare.

"He's so fast! Hold still…! If you keep jumping around like that I'll never hit you." Krillin spoke to himself as he waited for the perfect time to strike Vegeta.

"Do not aim with your eyes. Feel his evil energy and throw!" A voice spoke out. Krillin looked about him. "Who said that?!" Krillin called.

"I am King Kai, the lord of worlds. I taught son Goku the Spirit Bomb." Kaio spoke. "Wait just Goku?" Krillin spoke.

"Naruto didn't have the power to do as Goku could." King Kai spoke. "But right now you hold the energy and the hope… of the entire planet…" King Kai spoke. Krillin gulped.

Down below… "I tried to tell your father… Even an infinite number of you are still no match for a saiyan elite!" Vegeta spoke. Krillin stood watching from above and waited.

Vegeta smirked as he moved his hands apart. Gohan stepped back as Vegeta then unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. Gohan jumped at the last second. But the attack's still kept coming. "Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Vegeta laughed.

'Feel it…!! Feel… the energy…!" Krillin called to himself as he waited. Gohan bounced across the ground and lay in a pile of rubble. Vegeta dashed forward. "Take a good look Kakarot! Say goodbye to your son!!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin's eyes snap open. "I've got it!!" "What you doing throw it already!" Yajirobe yelled out, who had been at the fight and helped in a small way to where they got too now. Vegeta glanced. "What?!"

"No!! You idiot!!" With no other choice now that his cover was blown. He threw the ball forward. "Yaaarrrgh!!" He yelled.

"What is that?!" Vegeta yelled. "Hit him!!" Krillin yelled in hope. Vegeta jumped it letting it pass under his legs. Krillin could only stare. The hope of the world gone… Krillin could only watch as the orb flew at Gohan.

"Gohan!!" Krillin yelled. Gohan just stared.

"Gohan you don't have evil energy. You can bounce it back!!" Goku called through his thoughts. Gohan blinked and followed his father's words. And bounced it back and up at Vegeta.

The saiyan prince could only stare as the orb hit him. "Noooo!!" Was what was heard as he blasted up skyward. They only stared as Vegeta vanished into the sky.

"Yahoo!!" Krillin yelled jumping down. "We did it!!" He continued. "Goku we did it!"

"Dad," Gohan called as he stumbled over. Both crouched beside Goku. "We… We really beat him." Gohan spoke.

"Course we did… You had any doubt? Ahem..." Krillin spoke with confidence. "He he you both look pretty awful. And where did the others go?" Goku asked.

"They went to Naruto. And speak for yourself. You're in a worse shape than us." Krillin spoke. Goku blinked as he continued to look at the sky. "Huh?" Krillin asked as he followed the line of sight… The saiyan princes body flying to the ground with a thump. It remained unmoving.

"The… The saiyan!" Gohan yelled. "It's ok." Krillin spoke. "He's dead!" Krillin then jumped on over and looked at Vegeta. "He was one nasty guy… But a brave foe… I guess I'll at least dig a grave…" Krillin spoke.

"For yourselves?!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone looked in fear. "You've given me quite a beating." Vegeta said standing. "I almost thought you had me on that last one!" Vegeta said.

* * *

King Kai watched from his planet with worry. "H-How can this be?! He took the energy ball full force!" King Kai yelled. "Naruto! Can you hear me?!" King Kai called.

The three genin looked about. "King Kai?" Naruto spoke, "Naruto! Vegeta is still alive even from the attack of the Spirit Bomb. You must help him!" King Kai yelled. "Alright then King Kai we'll go and put an end to Vegeta once and for all!" Naruto spoke.

Sakura however knew that this was bad for Naruto. "Naruto, you can't you to hurt to fight anymore!" Sakura said with concern as she held on to his arm.

"No Sakura, Naruto is right we need to take him out as a team it's what Kakashi would have wanted." Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?! Ok who are you and where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Shut it dobe. Just lest go." Sasuke spoke dashing off.

Sakura and Naruto blinked. "What the hell?" They asked themselves as they went after him

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he stumbled in his step. But he was still able to fight even with one eye out of order. "You've taken a lot out of me… But I have enough strength to finish you!" Vegeta yelled whacking Krillin aside. Vegeta looked at Krillin. "After I've killed you all… I'll take time to heal…. And then I'll finally…..**Finally **destroy… **Earth..!**" Vegeta yelled. He then slowly made his way towards Goku.

"You… pests… Taxing my powers… To the limit… Actually **hurting** me….." Vegeta panted. "But what hurts me most is my **pride**…. For struggling with scum like you…" He growled. "So **Die!**" Vegeta yelled as he powered up. "Just **Die!!**" He then crossed his arms. "Yaah!!" He yelled releasing a large force of energy out around him.

Sasuke scowled from a distance. *This guy will be easy.* He then smirked as his sharingan came to life. The three tomes spinning Sasuke then looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you two ready for this?" Sasuke asked them. The two just nodded their heads at him.

Vegeta panted as he lowered his arms. A large crater was around him from his blast. But as Vegeta looked around him. "What's wrong with me? They… Should all be? Dead…" He questioned. He slumped forward. "The damage is worse than I thought."

"Then this will be easy." Vegeta glance behind him. Sasuke stood there arms crossed.

"Huh. You're pathetic. Not even worth an Uchiha's fight!" Sasuke spoke still smirking. Vegeta glared. "Little brat!" He yelled turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "You're no match for me… I can sense your power level. You're done… Huh. Easy kill" Sasuke said.

Vegeta tensed. _*Damn… he's had time to recover from before. I don't think even with what I've got left can put this brat out.*_

"How dare you mock the prince of all saiyan's!" Vegeta yelled in an attempt to make himself look strong.

Sasuke just smirked. "Not going to work… You've lost." Sasuke said forming his stance. "Now it's the end… Your future is death."

Sasuke dashed forward keeping low. Vegeta swung his right leg out. Sasuke just did a handstand and flip over Vegeta. Then landing jumped at Vegeta, kneeing his back.

Sasuke then rotated around bringing his left knee right into Vegeta's chin. After that Sasuke then twisted slamming his heel into Vegeta's chest. The saiyan bounced across the ground. "You stand no chance against the 'prince' of the Uchiha's." Sasuke mocked. "Sakura, Naruto now!" Sasuke yelled

Vegeta stood with a scowl as he saw both Naruto and Sakura heading right for him. "Blast it!" He growled. He watched as Sasuke walked up to him. _*Curses*_

* * *

Acting fast he grabbed Naruto and throws him at Sakura. Just then Sakura started to fill pain right where her tail bone was. Naruto was concerned for her and went to see if she was alright. "Sakura! What's wrong?" He asked.

Sakura now was screaming even more now. "My tail bone hurts Naruto!" She said and just then Naruto saw the brown tail come out much to Sakura's relief. Naruto was now scared after what King Kai had told him about the Kyuubii and want Saiyans could do when they transform.

* * *

"Argh!!" Sasuke stopped in mid step. "What the hell?" He questioned. A brown mass formed from where Gohan and Sakura tails used to be. "No… The two brats grew their tails!" Vegeta looked at the orb of light. "No!" He yelled. "I won't let them transform!"

He yelled.

*_But I can only get one of them I'll just get rid of Kakarot's son first."_

Sasuke just stared. _*Transform? Tail? What dose he mean? I need to know.*_

Vegeta landed on the rock. _*The tails!* _He went for it trying to remove Gohan's. Only to be knocked over.

Sasuke blinked looking at the large ape. _*Saiyan's become that?* _The beast stood.

Krillin looked at the large beast. _*Goku lost control in that state… But what about Gohan?*_ He questioned himself. Only for Gohan to destroy a pillar to show Krillin that he was right. Krillin covered his head. "He's the same!!"

"Or…" Krillin asked himself looking at Sakura and Naruto. "Do they actually lose their reason… Or just regain their saiyan savagery?" He asked himself.

The large Oozaru Gohan held a large bolder above his head.

"G-Gohan…. The saiyan!! Go for the saiyan!!" Krillin yelled.

Sasuke just stared. _*If Gohan can do that?* _A mental image of Sakura going through that. _*God I don't want to be round her if she transforms* _Sasuke sweat dropped to himself.

"Naruto don't let Sakura look at the power ball!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Naruto yelled back before looking at Sakura. Right now she wanted to know what was going on but he wouldn't let her look up.

"Naruto what's going on why can't I look in the sky?" She asked she knew something happened to Gohan and while Naruto was yelling at Sasuke she saw what happened to Gohan before Naruto put his hands over her eyes.

"Just trust me Sakura don't look at the sky please!" Naruto begged her.

Sakura just smiled at him even if she couldn't see him. "Alright Naruto I'll trust you." She said. *_I'll always will trust you Naruto no matter what happens.* _Sakura thought to her self.

"Do it, Gohan!" Goku yelled as the large beast had stopped moving for a bit. Gohan started fighting over his senses between human and beast. The ape yelled bringing the bolder down, on the saiyan.

Vegeta jumped out the way in time. _*I've got to cut that tail off!* _Vegeta turned forming a disc of energy. The ape jumped as did Vegeta throwing the disc. It cut clean through causing the ape to change back. The large form slowly shrinking. But not fast enough as it came down on the saiyan. "N-No… I can't move!!" Vegeta yelled as he watched the large beast crash down on him.

Sasuke slowly walked over as Gohan became normal again. "Th-this isn't over!"

Vegeta yelled pushing a button like Koukyo had. "Can nothing kill you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "Or is this your last bow?" Lightening began to chirp in the air. "Times up scum!" Sasuke said bring his arm up.

Vegeta could only stare. _*Never….Never before have I had to retreat… But to die... Damn you to hell Kakarot!*_

Sasuke stomped down on the saiyan's chest. The large space craft landing right behind Vegeta. "Not so fast." Sasuke spoke. He brought his hand up. "Argh!" _*Stop Sasuke!!* _Sasuke froze. He turned to Goku. "What the?"

_*I'm to hurt to talk. Just let Vegeta go… Just one request Sasuke… Let him go.*_

"What are you thinking?!" Sasuke yelled. "He'll only come back stronger!" Sasuke yelled.

_*Yeah… Probably… I know how dangerous he is… But I don't know how to say it… When I saw him about to die… I thought… What a waste.*_

"What?" Sasuke spoke just looking at Goku as Vegeta climbed into his ship. "Stop him Sasuke!" Krillin called.

_*Sasuke if I explain it my way you may not understand. But I enjoy the thrill of the fight. I was thrilled to fight such power… I guess it's my saiyan blood just like Sakura and Gohan we like to fight that's who we are… It's not smart I know… But I swear I'll beat him next time… I'm going to surpass him. Going to beat him! I know it's wrong but… Let me do it myself!*_

Sasuke let the lightening die out. _*What am I doing? I should kill him now!* _Sasuke looked at Vegeta. The orb blasted into the sky and Sasuke just looked on.

* * *

Krillin walked over to Gohan and picked up the boy. "It's ok Gohan… It's ok…" Krillin spoke as he made his way to Goku. Sasuke blinked at the sound of whooshing and watched as a large craft came, flying down. It landed the other side of Goku. The door opened.

"Gohan!!" Chichi yelled as she jumped over Goku and ran up to Gohan. _*Isn't she supposed to be the wife of Goku?*_ Sasuke questioned himself. As he glanced from Goku then to Gohan.

_*Yet Gohan isn't as bad a shape as Goku even if he is a child?*_

* * *

After an hour Sakura was able to open her eyes now that the power ball was gone the one she did was look at her tail and smiled. As for Naruto he thought Sakura's tail made her look even cuter then before as he watched her using her tail to rub her face.

"Guys look!" Krillin yelled as the all saw a jet copter landing where they were. The yells of Gohan's mother echoed in the back ground as Sasuke and the others all walked in.

Sakura stared. "I can't believe Goku married someone like her!" Sakura spoke.

"I can't believe sensei's dead!" Naruto sighed.

"But if you can come back to life so can Kakashi." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah… If there were dragon balls." Naruto spoke. The three sat there as the other's outside were sorting to Goku.

"You think we'll be stuck here?" Sakura spoke as she tried to wrap her tail round her waste.

"Don't know… Don't care right now!" Sasuke muttered.

"You know in away!" Naruto said grinning. "I kind of like this place. I mean sure the people here are way stronger and can blow a planet up with a finger. But it's good…" Naruto sighed.

"What about your dream?" Sakura asked. "Don't know!" Naruto muttered.

"Dream's can change I guess." Naruto spoke. The three stayed quiet after that.

* * *

Half an hour later Krillin was explaining what he heard from the Saiyan's.

"Namek?" Bulma started. Krillin nodded. "They said that the home planet will most likely have them as well. So… If we can get to Namek…" Krillin stated. "We can revive the others…" Korin from Korin's tower spoke. "And we could bring Piccolo back!" Gohan yelled.

"This would also mean we'll get Kami and our dragon balls back!" Krillin stated.

"Krillin!" Bulma sighed. "Where's the planet? We have no idea where it could be." Bulma spoke.

"King Kai." Naruto spoke out. "He'll know!" Naruto continued.

"You are indeed right Naruto." King Kai spoke out to everyone.

"So you know where Namek is?" Goku asked. "Of course… They don't call me lord of worlds for nothing…" Many of the other's were still blinking as they could hear King Kai but not see him.

"Oh and Goku… Naruto… Well done in your fights. And you guy's as well. You all did well…" King Kai spoke.

"Not even with Kaio-ken did it work." Naruto spoke. "They were indeed powerful foe's… But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger Naruto. You'll do better next time." King Kai spoke. _*Hope so!* _Naruto sighed.

"Now…" King Kai spoke as he read a book. "The position of Namek is in earth terms… It's bearing su83… 9045yx…" King Kai spoke.

"Well like we'll know that…" Naruto and Sasuke spoke. "9045… yx!" Bulma spoke out in shock.

"Don't tell me you know what that means…" Krillin spoke. "I do!" Sakura spoke. Naruto and Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura. "What?"

"How the hell could you know something like that?!" Both yelled. Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll never tell!" She said with a grin. _*Mother knew a lot more than anyone.*_

"But…" King Kai spoke. "There have been troubles on Namek. And the entire race was wiped out."

"Oh no!" Krillin muttered.

"Now don't start worrying. Let me check…" King Kai spoke looking for the right stop to stand.

"So that would mean…" Korin spoke. "That Kami escaped what ever happened?" Korin questioned. "And he most likely lost his memory to the trauma of the tragedy."

"But didn't the dragon balls grant any wish?" Sakura asked. "Hmmm… Must have been too much even for the dragon balls…" Roshi spoke up.

"Dear L…! I mean dear me!! They're there! The Namekian's are there! There are about a hundred of them… But they're thriving again!!" King Kai cheered.

"Yes!!" Krillin cheered.

"A hundred of those guys?" Yajirobe spoke.

"Don't worry. The Namekian's are mostly a peaceful race. The demon king piccolo was most likely corrupted by the malicious humans he met along the way."

"D-demon king?" Naruto spoke out.

"We'll explain later." Krillin spoke out.

"So we can go there now and revive them." Sasuke spoke up.

"Not so fast… It won't be easy…" Bulma spoke after finishing her calculations. "Huh?" Everyone asked. "Well by my calculations. Even if both me and my father were to make the fastest rocket we can at this moment. It's going to take... 4339 years and 3 months!!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled out. "Hey what about the saiyan ship?" Krillin spoke. "We'll use that." He continued.

"But the saiyan's left." Roshi spoke out.

"Yeah in a one man ship from what I saw. So his dead buddies must have one." Krillin spoke.

"Err actually. The second one got away. Only one's left…" Naruto spoke. "Eh so two of three got away then. We'll use the third…" Krillin spoke not taking much attention to the third saiyan getting away.

"I have this so we can call it to us." Krillin spoke pulling out a device. "Vegeta dropped it. So we'll use it to call that other ship to us…" Krillin spoke.

"I hate hospitals." Naruto grumbled.

"Well it's not what I wanted to hear." Goku spoke. "Four months of recovery and I may never get back to normal…" He spoke.

"No worries." Korin spoke. "In a month you'll be up and going again… Seeing as I'll have some new Senzu beans on the tree." Korin spoke.

"Me, Gohan and Naruto got off luckily. Three day's." Krillin spoke.

"How can Naruto need three day's…? When he took almost as much a beating as Goku?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned. "What can I say? I'm a fast healer." Naruto spoke. _*Yeah if it wasn't for what's left of the Kyuubii power I'd be dead or in Goku's position…Maybe worse.*_

"Hey guy's!" Bulma called as she entered the room. "Take a look at this!" She said turning the TV in the room on.

"Scientists conjecture that the globular object unearthed in the ruined eastern city… May be a vessel of extraterrestrial origin." The man spoke.

"That's the saiyan's ship!" Krillin yelled in surprise.

"What else?!" Bulma said.

"Three of these objects were sighted initially. But two of them flew suddenly and inexplicably out of sight." The man continued.

"This isn't good." Roshi spoke. "If the scientists already found it."

"That makes it more fun." Bulma said holding the controller she had got from Krillin.

"Think the look on their faces when the craft goes zooming away." Bulma said.

"Do you think it'll actually work?" Krillin asked. "Krillin… Who's the genius in this room? I checked out all the controls last night!" Bulma said in confidence. "Just watch! We'll be able to see it live on TV! A blip here… A beep there…" Bulma said pushing the buttons.

"Watch that thing move." Bulma said as everyone tried to watch. "I can't see!!" Goku called from his position.

The craft was then engulfed in a blast. "Huh?" The group said only to go to complete shock when.

"Something's happened! The object… It's suddenly exploded!! The remains of the spacecraft, if such it was, are scattered everywhere!"

"Well done genius!" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Shoot! I told myself don't touch the self-destruct button!" Bulma yelled.

"It's all over." Krillin spoke. "You had to pick up the stupid remote." Bulma yelled at Krillin.

"And you had to press the self-destruct button." Krillin spoke.

"Excuse Mr. Popo." Bulma screamed like hell from the sudden showing of Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo stood outside the window on a flying carpet. The man was as black as night and a round man. He wore a purple vest with yellow running the edges. He wore white pants with a red sash. With small red shoe's on him. Very small that you could almost think his feet could give way under him. He wore two yellow rings on his upper arms. And wore a turban with a blue gem on its front. To finish up he had two round eyes with black iris. And a red mouth. Much to say his face looked like a child's cartoon.

"Mr. Popo!" Krillin called in surprise. "Indeed." The man spoke. "Some one must come?" He called. "There is a spaceship."

"Huh?" The group replied. "You're kidding right?" Krillin asked. "There's really another spaceship?"

"Probably." Mr. Popo said.

"Who's that guy?" Roshi asked. "It's Mr. Popo." Korin spoke. "He lives at Kami's lookout. He says he has been there since the current Kami and the one before him and the one before that." Goku spoke.

"Back up, back up, probably?" Krillin asked Popo.

"Probably a spaceship. But Mr. Popo cannot me sure. If someone comes, Mr. Popo will guide him." Mr. Popo said.

"Bulma!" Krillin spoke. "Me?!" Bulma asked. "Who else could figure out an alien spaceship?" Krillin asked.

"I-I-I don't know about this… Don't you think this guy has kind of shifty eyes?" Bulma asked a bit worried about going with someone she had no idea about.

"I'll go too!" Sakura called.

"Yeah so no chickening out on us now Bulma!!" Roshi called.

Bulma slowly crawled on while Sakura followed behind flying beside the carpet. "Mr. Popo will travel faster Sakura, if you stay on the carpet." Mr. Popo spoke. Sakura nodded.

"Mr. Popo is off." "Slowly, slowly dose it!!" Bulma spoke. The three vanish in an instant.

* * *

No more than a second later the three were out in a windy area full of cliffs covered with snow.

"We are here. Get off Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo spoke. Sakura and Bulma blink. "Huh? Already?!" Bulma yelled.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked jumping down. Shivering from the cold like Bulma.

"Yunzabit highlands." Mr. Popo spoke. Sakura blinked.

"That's the farthest corner of the earth!!" Bulma yelled in surprise. "Y-you mean to tell me in that instant!!" Bulma spoke in surprise to go from the western city to the farthest corner of the earth in an instant.

"Now let Mr. Popo sees." Mr. Popo spoke not paying attention as he looked for the ship.

"I'm not sure a ship can really be out here… In a place like of all places…" Bulma spoke.

"Well he seems sure. I don't think we should doubt him if Goku speaks ok of him." Sakura said.

"Here it is." "Huh?!" Sakura and Bulma spoke.

"Woah." They both said as they looked at the ship. It was oval in shape with seven spikes.

Four as leg's… three on the upper part… Two front one at the back. It had three windows. One large on at the front with two at the lower corner's of the first one.

As the three get down Bulma takes a closer look. "Is it a spaceship?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Uhh… Let me get back to you on that." Bulma spoke. She tapped the craft and looked closer. "Th-this… This isn't even metal... I've never seen anything like it…"

"Do you know what this is Mr. Popo?" Sakura asked still wondering if the man knew any more.

"A century ago. Kami-sama spoke of his godly past to Mr. Popo… For the first and only time." Mr. Popo spoke. "Kami-sama said that his god ship had lived in the Yunzabit highlands as a child. Then Mr. Popo said the Yunzabit is a wasteland. Why would a child be there?"

"And?" Bulma asked.

"He did not know. Even his lordly mind was confused. Perhaps the godly head had been struck and his holy memory lost." Mr. Popo said.

"Mr. Popo asked again: Were his god ship's parents there? Kami-sama replied: No parents. Only a note reading, 'We will come for you later. Wait for us.'" Mr. Popo said.

"Just tell me where this is going?" Bulma spoke.

"Mortal are so impatient. Mr. Popo comes to the point." Mr, Popo spoke. "As his godliness wait those 20- 30 year's. He knew soon enough that his house was far different to the others. For it only opened with a single word… Piccolo."

"Ppppp!!" Bulma spoke in shock. A plat form from under the ship opened and dropped down. Sakura hoped on with Mr. Popo while Bulma climbed on.

"So you open and close it by saying Piccolo?" Sakura asked as the plat form went up.

"Yes." Bulma looked left and right in shock. "Look carefully. Is this a house? Or a spaceship?" Mr. Popo asked.

Bulma looked about. "Since Kami was a Namekian. If what the lord of worlds said is true. Then this is defiantly a spaceship. Since I've never seen a house like this in my life." Bulma said. She moved up to the consol.

"How do we use it?" Bulma asked Mr. Popo.

"Well the door's work. So it must have some power." Sakura spoke from behind the large seat.

Bulma looked across the consol. "Is this the main switch? No… Maybe this one." Bulma said trying the consol.

"No… damn… Maybe it has a pass code or something." Bulma said as she continued to look about.

"I don't think these are buttons… But what are they…? Some kind of sensor?" Bulma blinked a second. "That's it. Voice sensor. Like the word for the entrance." Bulma said.

"But it's most likely Namekian." Sakura spoke.

Bulma sighed. "Yeah that's true… Gah… Like anyone knows Namekian…" Bulma spoke.

"Mr. Popo knows."

* * *

"Really it worked?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah… We went out to err… Jupiter. It's was amazing." Sakura said as Bulma spoke to the others.

"Huh. I think Konoha will think we're crazy if we went back with what we saw." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura and Naruto blinked looking at him. "D-did he try making a joke?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke glared as his face went red. "He did… Hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke growled thumping Naruto's head.

"So it's going to be two months. I'm going for sure… You guys coming?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… I need make up for being late for you guy's… And to bring back sensei." Naruto spoke.

"Huh… I'm in anyway. I could do with learning now skills." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto blinked. "Is someone yelling?" The group turns to see Chichi yelling at Gohan.

* * *

"Who cares about Piccolo?! You're a little kid!! You should act like one!!" Chichi yelled.

"Be Quiet!!" Everyone froze at that. Chichi seemed to go into shock. _*M-my little boy… H-has become a delinquent.* _Chichi mused to herself.

"M-mom… Now… Now's not the time to be saying such things." Gohan spoke looking at his bed sheet. "Everyone… We all fought for the earth… We have to bring those who died back to life… And fight the saiyan's again… I can… I can fight too…! I have to do something!!" Gohan said.

"You lose, Chichi." Her father spoke. "Let Gohan fly into space with your blessing." Ox king finished.

_*Gohan… I'm proud of you. You've gotten so strong.* _Goku said to himself with a slime.

"Then we leave in ten day's." Bulma spoke.

Sakura just smiled at them before all thee saiyan's stomachs, everyone but Sasuke knew what this meant. "Hey guys lets go get something to eat! Because I'm hungry." Sakura said with a smile. Every just nodded and went off leaving only Goku who was suck in bed stuck with hospital food.

"Guy's where are you going aren't you for someone? Guys anyone!" Goku yelled but it was no use.

* * *

Once they got everything they needed to eat and all the food was ready Sasuke was shocked to see how much food Sakura and Gohan were eating. He looked at Naruto wanting to know why she was eating like this and how she was keeping this up.

Naruto just looked at him. "Trust me Sasuke this is just the first helping meal for a saiyan!" Naruto sighed before going back to his meal. While Sasuke just looked at Sakura before hearing her saying she wanted more. Sasuke only watched as Sakura went on to her seventh blow of food.

* * *

Five day's since then out in the forests.

Bomb! The ground flew up as Naruto and Sasuke vanished and reappeared striking blow for blow blocking each strike. Sakura sat on the cliff side waiting to fight the winner.

"Come on dobe… Show me what you've got!" Sasuke roared. "Argh!" Both yelled as they dashed forward. Punching, kicking and doing so blocking each move.

"Show me the same move you used at the saiyan battle!" Sasuke yelled as they broke away.

Naruto smirked. "You asked for it… This is the Kaio-ken!" Naruto yelled. As he tensed up. **"Kaio-ken!" **Naruto yelled dashing forward. He strikes Sasuke in the chest with his right fist, then brought up his knee into his chin and grabbed his foot.

Naruto then spun throwing Sasuke away into the trees. A bright flash of light formed. **"Kamehameha!" **Sasuke yelled.

Naruto brought his right hand. **"Rasengan ha!" **Naruto yelled firing his attack with his right. The two attacks met only to explode in a blaze of smoke.

Sakura frowned as her entertainment vanished. Only the sound of kicks and punches echoed. A figure flew out the smoke. It was Naruto. Sasuke appeared above and rotated.

Sasuke yelled as his heel drove into Naruto's chest only for him to vanish with an after image left. Sasuke turned to see Naruto, forming an orb of chakra. Sasuke's sharingan formed and he formed his move. **"Lighting Blade!" **Both dashed forward.

"Argh!" Both yelled pushing the attacks against each other. Both were forced back and a ways apart. Both panting both still not wanting to give up and loss to the other.

Sasuke smirked. "This isn't over yet dobe… I'm winning this match."

Naruto grinned back. "Not yet… Now take this…" Naruto said bringing one arm up above his head. And his right arm to for right. Sasuke watched as red ki formed round Naruto. **"Dra…gon...co...IL...wave…"** Naruto called as dark green energy formed in his hands. Sasuke blinked before clamping his hands together.

"Huh. This is a move sensei made during training…" Sasuke said as his hands began to spark with electricity.

Naruto swung his arm's round meeting at the right part of his chest.

Sasuke brought his hand's apart showing a glowing orb swirling with lightening. He then brought his hand's flat side by side palm's facing Naruto.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled firing a fire swirling red beam, with cupped palms.

"Argh!" Sasuke yelled firing a lightening concentrated white beam.

Both attacks met in a blaze. Both grunted as they pushed against one another. Sakura cover her eyes as the attack engulfed all in a bright light. _*They better be done after all I want to fight next and now!* _Sakura thought with a smile.

Even her inner self was itching to fight one of them. _**"Yeah I want to fight them both at the same time after all there's no way they can't beat us! After all we are part saiyan remember." **_Her inner self said with a smile while waving her tail about.

Sakura just looked at and wanted to cry as she remembered talking to Naruto about getting rid off her tail.

* * *

Flashback

It had only been four days since team 7 left the hospital Sakura went over to Bulma's home. Once there Sakura waited for Bulma to come in her lab, Sakura was shocked at all the technology they had here. While looking Sakura didn't see Bulma come in the woman only smiled at the young girl.

"So Sakura how can I help you?" Bulma asked with a smile.

Sakura smiled back before gently getting her tail. "Well Bulma I was wondering if you could do anything about my tail?" Sakura asked as she waved said tail in front of Bulma. "You see I've tried to pull it out put that didn't work so can you give it a try?" Sakura asked hoping Bulma could remove it.

"Sure thing Sakura." Bulma said with a big smile. Almost hours of trying to cut it off Both Bulma and Sakura gave up. "I just don't get it! I've tired every from cutting it to using the laser nothing seams to work!" Bulma said as she looked at the tail in anger. "I'm sorry Sakura but I don't know what else to do!" Bulma said all confused.

Neither of the two knew why this was happening, as the two were thinking they heard Naruto voice talking to them. "I know why her tail can't be removed!" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Sakura asked who was now on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura I am so sorry! You see…." Naruto then went on to tell both her and Bulma what King Kai had told him and Goku about the Kyuubi and what it intended to do to her the more he said the more tears came down Naruto's face. Seeing Naruto like this only made Sakura upset she could tell by looking at him that Naruto thought that Sakura blamed him. But she didn't she blamed that fox for this.

"..So please Sakura don't hate me!" Naruto finished.

Sakura only smiled at him before giving him a light hit on the head. "You idiot how could I hate you? You didn't do this it was that dame fox Naruto not you! So please don't do this to yourself." Sakura told him.

* * *

End flashback

Since then Sakura was getting used to her tail knowing that it would be there for the rest of her life. She then looked back at Naruto and Sasuke who were still fighting Sakura was now getting very angry waiting for the two. "Come on you two I want to fight not watch!" She yelled at the two and decided to just go in and fight the both of them at once.

* * *

Five days after. Bulma looked up at the sky. "Where are Gohan and the others?" Bulma asked.

"Oh Gohan said he was going to visit Goku before coming right over. The other's not sure." Krillin spoke.

Bulma huffed. "They popped by the capsule building. God knows how they found me. Well they asked if they could use some money to get equipment!" Bulma said. "When was that?" Krillin asked. "Eight days ago… I can understand because this place is new to them. But to right out and just ask for money!"

"You can't blame them!" Krillin spoke.

"I guess… Poor guy's I bet they miss their home… And they've been gone a year. Bet their family, miss them…" Krillin nodded.

A whooshing noise and both Krillin and Bulma looked to see Ox king waving. (Like you could really miss him?) "Sorry we're a little late!" Ox king spoke. "Hoo-hah. So this is a spaceship! Amazing!" Ox king said looking at the craft.

"Now then Gohan, you be careful!" Chichi spoke pulling her son from the car.

Both Bulma and Krillin collapsed as they saw Gohan dressed in uniform for a dinner party. "Be sure to brush you teeth after every meal." Chichi spoke. "O…ok…" Gohan spoke.

"Woah Gohan… What's with the hair…?" A voice spoke and all turned to team 7.

Naruto stood there wearing orange pants like before with black boots with an orange strip down the middle and along the base. He wore a black sash but that couldn't be seen because of his long black shoulder length shirt that went down to just above his knees.

It had a Blue leather belt that tied round his waist. On the front was a metal circle with the leaf village crest. He wore an orange vest that left some of the black shirt sleeve showing. On the back was the symbol for Kaio. He wore two orange wristbands with black strips running along the top. Middle and bottom. A back pack carrying his stuff hanging over his shoulder.

Sasuke stood there with black pant's like Naruto. As well as the same footwear. He wore a white sash but had a sleeveless, tied black vest on. No undershirt. He had the symbol for the Uchiha clan on the back. He had two plated wrist guards and carried a blade at his back. (Like in shippuuden. Same blade two)

His leaf headband was clipped to his vest. It was in two piece's making a ping noise as the tapped. His backpack two was on his shoulder.

Sakura stood there wear the clothing like Piccolo's. A dark blue rest and pant's as well as making it tail friendly. With short foot wear. But with her village crest, on her waist with blue wristbands. She too was carrying a backpack on her right shoulder.

Gohan blushed in embracement. "Dad laughed too…" Gohan said. "We better get going…" Bulma spoke.

As the group stepped on Roshi spoke to Krillin. "We're counting on you! Be sure to find the dragon balls." "Yes!!" Krillin said shaking with Roshi before stepping on.

The floor closed beneath them and the four looked about. "Wow…" Naruto spoke.

"Ok… Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…" The three turn to Bulma. "Since we're going to be spending a month in here. It will get crowded in here over time. So I made these. These will change your size…I know it sound's odd. And I'll explain it later. But use them for sleeping seeing as we'll need as much space as possible." The group blink. _*Huh?* _They all mused to themselves.

"Now hurry up and sit down…" Bulma commanded. The five did so and sat in the chairs around the room.

"Five seconds to take off. Destination: Planet Namek!" Bulma yelled with that the ship took off.

* * *

**A/N well that is it the Saiyan saga is done and over with next up it the Frieza saga so until then you will have to wait for a while as I will be updating my other story's. Now to answer a few things before going about team 7 and the rest of the gang about this saga.**

**1, Sakura's tail I got a few reviews from people who wanted her to keep it so she will keep her tail but still go super Saiyan.**

**2, most of you are wondering why the Kyuubi is free this was Gogeta402 idea as he told me that he plays a major role later on. I just added what the fox using Sakura and at least in her Oozaru form is stronger.**

**3, The Kyuubi will have his full power back later on but he is still hiding and watching the Z fighter and yes he knows of the dragonballs.**

**Well until Gogeta408 tell me what he would like me to do in the Frieza saga so please review I would like to know what you think and I still would like more attacks for Sakura.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ball quest begins

**A/N Well people this is the first chapter of the Namek/Frieza saga now I hope that you like it as there are going to be a few shocks in this story that you won't see coming. Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura."**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 10: Namek/Frieza saga chapter 1 Ball quest begins**

While our hero's travel we must move off to our Saiyan prince…

* * *

Planet Frieza No. 79… On the 18th day after Vegeta left earth two men sat about playing at work when the computer went off.

"Is it lord Frieza?!" One asked as he went up to the screen.

"It couldn't be!! He just went out!" The other replied as he came up. "It's a round type! It's a combatant!" The second one continued. "This signal… It's lord Vegeta… That explains Koukyo's arrival earlier… Guess she escaped first." The man pressed his scouter.

"This is control! Lord Vegeta has arrived!! Someone get medics down… For all we know he could be in similar condition to Koukyo's."

* * *

"Here it comes!!!" One called. "What only one? Where's Nappa's?" Another called. The pod hit the ground and they ran over and looked in.

"He's on life support!" One of the three called. "We need to get him to the treatment center now!!!"

* * *

For the next few weeks Vegeta was in the healing chamber still on life support and everyday the doctors kept an eye on him. After a long and hard recovery Vegeta was awake and ready for revenge.

"You're tail, like Koukyo was unable to be regenerated." The alien in charge of the treatment center spoke.

"So the girl lived too huh. So tell me where she now?" Vegeta asked as he got changed.

"Headed off somewhere… I think after Frieza who's gone to Namek."

"What?!" Vegeta yelled and then quickly ran off.

_*Damn it! Frieza must have heard through our scouter's…. Damn you Frieza… And you Koukyo … I'll make you pay for up and running!*_

"Hey Vegeta what's up!" A purple alien spoke.

"Piss off Cui. I'm not in the mood for your ugly face!" Vegeta called running by.

"Why you bastard you'll pay for that!" Cui yelled

* * *

34th day after leaving earth… Bulma and co. Finally reach their destination, planet Namek.

"So that's Namek?" Naruto spoke looking down from the window.

"Wow! It's pretty!" Sakura spoke.

"Fasten your seatbelts we're in for a bumpy landing!" Bulma called sitting down. "That's of we can find a place to land at all!" Bulma spoke.

The group grunted as the ship hits the ground. "We did it! We've landed on planet Namek!" Bulma cheered.

Bulma then walked over to a machine. "Now to check the atmospheric composition to see if its safe. Now we need to know the oxygen level. So luckily I brought oxygen masks…." Bulma fell backwards as she saw the five of them had gone outside.

"Wow it's like where Piccolo took me and Sakura to train." Gohan spoke.

"Must have been instinct to him then?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah, why don't you just stroll on out when we don't know if its safe to breath?!" The group glances to Bulma unsure why she was angry. "Did you bring lawn chairs?!!!" Bulma then pulled out her radar.

"Sheesh!! Let's just start looking for the Dragonballs!!!" Bulma growled.

"Err… We do something?" Krillin whispered. The four shook their heads.

"Hey look! There are Dragonballs here!!" Bulma yelled as Krillin looked.

Meanwhile team 7 and Gohan seemed to be sensing something.

"That's some strong Ki!" Naruto spoke.

"Pfft… Nothing we can't handle!" Sasuke spoke in an arrogant voice.

"I doubt any of us are ready to face that!" Sakura spoke.

"Krillin!" Gohan called.

"There's some strong Ki that way." Krillin walked over. "Yeah… All of them. What could it be?" Krillin asked worried.

"It's probably the Namekian's duh. If their like Kami-sama and Piccolo as strong as they were. The real Namekian's are going to have amazing chi power!" Bulma called.

"But…" Gohan started. "Yeah… Evil, that's what they are!" Krillin spoke you could just tell by the sound of his voice that he was scared.

"Come on don't be worried. Remember. King Kai said Namekian's are gentle peaceful… And isn't that exactly the same way the radar showing four balls grouped together?" Bulma said.

"Y-yeah… It's only the Namekian's." Krillin said. "So let's go see them…" Bulma spoke.

Instantly the group's attention was caught to the sound a whizzing noise. They glance up to see a space pod. Krillin had a worried face on him as did Sakura. But not as bad as Krillin was right now. Bulma had a nervous look on her face. But Gohan just stared. While both Sasuke and Naruto just looked on as the space pod landed fare away from them.

"W-was that… What I think it was?" Krillin asked.

"Same design. But far newer and different logo… If what I remember from seeing it with my sharingan." Sasuke spoke. Naruto nodded. "I agree with Sasuke on that one!"

"Then that mean's!" Sakura started.

"There here for the dragon balls too... Both of Vegeta and Koukyo still want them!" Krillin growled in annoyance.

"T-then we best head back to earth now!" Bulma called. Not wanting to get caught by the saiyan's was the only thing on her mind.

"No way!" Naruto spoke firmly.

"Yeah… We came all this way… Huh. Why not show them that we aren't push over's!" Sasuke said getting over confident.

"But… You can go back if you like… You two staying or going?" Sasuke asked Krillin and Gohan. He had no doubt Sakura was staying. After all it was in her saiyan blood to fight.

"I'm staying… You Gohan?" Krillin asked. "Y-yeah…" Gohan replied.

"Bulma… Pass Sakura the Radar." Sasuke called. But he blinked as Sasuke lost sight of her. He glared to his right as the women sneaked off.

"Listen I'll just head back… Grab Goku and return… Wait here. I'll be back in two month's!" Bulma muttered as Sasuke stood in front of her. "Radar… Then you can go…" Sasuke spoke his hand out. "Or would you want to know how shinobi handle problems!" Sasuke spoke.

It wasn't anything to joke really. Sasuke still had that darker ninja side to him that the other two had let slide for this newer fighting style. But both were more ready to scare her to get the radar than to really harm her, like Sasuke would.

"Err… Yeah." Bulma said going to get her radio.

* * *

"Hmm… So he's here too… And Hear I thought he was dead… Oh well!" Koukyo spoke looking at the smoke from where the pod went down.

"I bet Vegeta hasn't learned anything new like me… Ha them earthling's sure have a handy skill with Ki sensing and in both raising and lowering. Just wish the Dragonballs didn't give it off or I could swipe one." Koukyo muttered as she kept her senses on the closest untouched village away from Frieza.

"I would go do something… But I'll wait to see how things go." She muttered to herself putting the scouter on.

"This way I can see when they lose one and when I can strike… Can't let them get too far ahead… Now the earthling's…. I can sense the boy's…. Hmmm…. I could use their help… But then again… I can beat them now as I'm far stronger than I was before… Ha. Like I said… I'll leave the work to them." Koukyo spoke before going to rest seeing as she didn't need to raise a finger to get her balls.

"And as for that pink haired bitch I'll show her for cutting off my tail!" Koukyo growled angrily still angry at Sakura for what she did to her tail back on her earth.

* * *

"So… Zarbon and Dodoria are with Frieza too." Vegeta said gliding across the water.

"Now to get my dragon ball before that blasted girl or Frieza gets them… After all I want my immortality." Vegeta spoke to himself.

* * *

"Err… That isn't good." Naruto spoke as Bulma called to earth. "A-another!" Krillin yelled as they watched another space pod come crashing down.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small village dead Namekian's lay on the ground. "It is ours, lord Frieza!!" An alien yelled as he carried the over sided dragon ball out one of the many dome houses. It had three stars.

"Thank you." Frieza said. He was a short man with purplish pink skin. Two horns poked out of his head. He sat in a small hover craft big enough for him only. "Now we have three." To his left was a round pink puffer fish looking alien. And to his right was a tall blue man that looked more or less human. Each wore the same armour as Vegeta and only the two at the sides wore scouter's.

"Look after it well. Dear Dodoria." Frieza said looking at the pink man. "I hear Vegeta is after them." Frieza said. "Yes sir!" Dodoria said.

"Lord Frieza." The blue man said. "Hmm?" "Cui has arrived in pursuing Vegeta and it appears Koukyo too. Also five power level's all being around the same level. All had just vanished off the scouter. Not one has returned on screen. We're investigating the area of the readings. With luck we'll know soon what they were."

Frieza nodded. "Fine fine. But our priority is the rebellious Vegeta and now Koukyo too." Frieza said. "Cui will dispatch them. Vegeta and Cui always did hate each other." The blue man said.

* * *

At the impact zone were Vegeta landed a purple skinned man wearing the same armour and scouter smirked. "You won't get away Vegeta. I'll see to that myself!" Cui yelled chasing Vegeta's Ki energy. "With the orders of Lord Frieza! I'm assigned to kill you! Finally I can kill you!" Cui yelled. Vegeta stood on a cliff looking in Cui direction. "I'll wait for you. Don't dawdle." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"With these people showing up. Maybe we should go to!" Krillin said panicking.

"But if we do. They'll get their hands on the dragon balls." Gohan said.

"Look" Naruto said. "We all stay." "Huh?!" Bulma, Krillin and Gohan spoke.

"The dobe's right… We'll stay and fight. We beat them on earth. We can beat them here." Sasuke stated.

"Someone coming." Sakura said looking in the direction of the cliff not far.

"Probably a Namekian?" Krillin said. One of Frieza's men popped around the corner.

"What is that?!" One said as the other followed. "They aren't Namekian." Both groups said.

"No matter." The armoured goon said. "Our orders were to kill everyone on this planet." One said holding a laser gun.

"They're not saiyan's. But they wear the same armour." Krillin said.

"Let's see what they do." Sasuke said.

Both flew up a bit into the air above them. "These people have no combat power. Just tourists." One said. "Make sure they don't run. Take the ship first." "Right!" The alien replied shooting a hole through the ship the group came in.

"The ship!" Bulma yelled. "Ha ha! Now the tourists." One said holding his laser up. "The girl first." He said aiming at Sakura. Just the alien saw Sakura tail from behind her. (A/N Yes she doesn't know how to rape it around her waist.) Both Naruto and Sasuke saw the fear on his face and yet they didn't know why.

"It can't be it's a saiyan!" He yelled out in alarm.

"But how there's only two of them left now?" The other asked.

"Who cares lets just kill her and fast!" The alien yelled.

'Swish. Swish.' Naruto and Sasuke appeared passed the two in seconds. 'Click' the sword clicked back in its sheath on Sasuke's side while Naruto had a fine katana. It vanished in a puff of smoke and back into a seal on Naruto's wrist. (Hey what you think he learned from his dad… Just jutsu?) Both bodies fell with four splashes.

"Woah." The rest said.

* * *

The blue man's scouter beeped. "Something troubling you Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"Lord Frieza… It appears the recon team sent out was beaten. Two power levels just burst to life and vanished with the two men." Zarbon spoke.

"And their level?" Dodoria asked. "From what I got it was around 500 each but our men would be able to handle that level." Zarbon spoke.

"It appears were going to need to learn more about them… If you find them again… Kill them!" Frieza spoke.

* * *

Vegeta's eye's moved off in one direction. _*Where did that come from? Was it Koukyo? No it was too controlled.*_ Vegeta looked back at his foe with a smirk.

"Huh." Cui said. "With your level of power. You stand no chance." Vegeta grinned.

"You know I learned something while on earth."

"Ha. What was that? To run?" Cui asked.

"It was to how to conceal your power level!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

Cui stumbled back as his scouter read the power level and as it hit 22,000. It blew up. Now Cui was not as confident as before.

* * *

Zarbon blinked as his scouter blew. "What's the matter Zarbon?!" Dodoria spoke up looking to his comrade.

"I-it's just a malfunction… It just said Vegeta's power level went up past 22,000!" Zarbon spoke with a bit of worry.

"Heh. It must be malfunctioning. You scouter's a lemon…" Dodoria spoke up with a smirk. He sweated a bit as his scouter read the numbers.

"What the?" Dodoria said.

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"V-Vegeta's power level. It's gone beyond 24,000."

"24,000?! That's higher than us." Zarbon said.

"M-maybe it's a malfunction as well?" Dodoria said pressing buttons.

"And the correct number?" Zarbon asked.

"This can't be right." Dodoria said. "I have the latest version on the market. He can't be 24,000!!!!" Dodoria said. "I mean. He could barely make it to 18,000"

"Why you surprised." Frieza said. "He's been on the front lines of battle way more and longer than you two. He must have learned something while on earth." Frieza said.

"And surely 24,000. Is not beyond your own impressive powers. If you work together."

Frieza sighs. "I suppose he wants eternal life as much as me." Frieza said. "That the only way he could surpass me." Frieza said. "And that is why he went to earth. To get that power. Still it is rash of him." Frieza said chuckling. "To rebel against me…"

* * *

Cui was in trouble. He had never expected Vegeta to be this strong. "W-wait Vegeta."

Cui said waving his hand's in front of him. "Let me help. How about it?" Cui said. "I've secretly hated the master I mean Frieza for a long time myself." Cui said trying to fool the Prince of Saiyan's. "With our combined power we can take down Zarbon and Dodoria no problem!"

"And here I thought you were just a coward." Vegeta said. "But a lying coward too Cui!" Vegeta said.

"Trust me Vegeta." Cui said clenching his fist. "Oh!! Lord Frieza!!!" Cui yelled looking behind Vegeta.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled looking back.

"Fool!!!!" Kiwi yelled launching a chi attack. Then going to a rapid fire in case he dodged it. As he finished he looked at the area before him. "Ha ha! Better a liar than a fool! Never-"

"That's it?" Vegeta said behind Cui. "What a pathetic attempt at strategy." Cui stepped back.

"No!" He yelled trying to escape.

"It's over Cui!" Vegeta yelled following him. With his increased power and speed Vegeta got in front of Cui in seconds. Vegeta landed a blow to the stomach. Cui was sent flying. "Ha" Vegeta then pointed his fingers at Cui. Cui was then reduced to nothing. "Ah! I've always loved fireworks"

* * *

"Th-then his power really is 24,000." Dodoria said as he watched the energy level vanish.

"He swatted Cui like a fly." Zarbon said as like Dodoria watched the energy level vanish.

"No matter." Frieza spoke. "Let's move onto our fifth dragon ball." One of the henchmen came over. "We picked a reading of ten or so Namekian's in that direction." He said.

"Excellent. Let's hope they have a Dragonball." Frieza said.

"In the mean time. No one let their guard down. There are other being's here need you forget."

"Yes master!" Zarbon said. "Let's be off." Frieza said.

* * *

"Can't you move faster Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"We decided to find somewhere safe for you." Krillin said.

"Can't you guy's fly?! Why not carry me?" Bulma asked.

"If we did that we wouldn't be able to hide our Ki." Gohan said.

"Hey." Krillin said pointing to a cave. "We'll be hard to spot there." Bulma began to start crying on how long they may be stranded on the planet.

"Hey Krillin. You sense that Ki?" Gohan said.

"Yeah I do." Krillin said. "They could be Namekian's?" Krillin said.

"Yeah." Krillin looked behind him. "Hide!" He yelled. "There's another strong Ki coming!" The group quickly hid.

* * *

As the group took cover, each had a worried look. Naruto and Sakura were the closest as they sat next to each other. While Sasuke had his sharingan scanning the field. "They're too far to spot us." Sasuke spoke.

"Y-you guy's!" Sakura started. The group tense as the large crew of Frieza's passes by with speed. Sakura then moved closer to Naruto with out even knowing it but Naruto did.

After they had passed all but Bulma who couldn't sense Ki had froze. Even Sasuke had it in him to have a cold sweat down his face from the raw power they felt from Frieza.

"Bulma…Ch-check to see on the radar f-for me!" Krillin stuttered.

"What no way it can't be!" Bulma yelled in shock while Naruto looked at the radar

"There were four in their group. Four dragon balls too." Naruto spoke. Bulma looked at the radar.

"Yeah!" She spoke making the group jump a bit. "They were carrying four balls." Bulma said looking at them. She blinked as she saw their faces.

"Y-you guy's felt that right? F-from the 2nd to the front!" Krillin asked still very scared.

"Th-the power it's so!" Sakura muttered as she unknowingly rapped her tail around Naruto waste to bring him closer to her.

"That power!" Naruto gulped. "Far stronger than the saiyan's… And for someone his size!" Naruto spoke.

Naruto then noticed that Sakura's tail was wrapped around him and it looked like Sakura didn't know she was doing. All Naruto could do was blush as he knew that Sakura didn't know what she was doing.

"Ummm Sakura your tail is kind of rapped around my waste!" Naruto said getting even more embarrassed.

Once Naruto told this to Sakura she looked down to see what Naruto had told her to be true. This only made her embarrassed even more then Naruto was when she saw her tail around Naruto. So Sakura unwrapped her tail from him and then she started to bring it back to her making sure that it didn't try to wrap around Naruto again.

Once this was done Sakura blushed but she made sure that Naruto didn't see her. "Sorry about that Naruto!" Sakura said as she apologised to him.

Naruto how every just laughed. "Naaa forget about Sakura Chan." Was all Naruto said to her with a smile that gave everyone?

While this was going on the other member of team 7 Sasuke clenched his fist. _*Damn it!* _He thought as he looked at Frieza. Even he knew that this was someone fare too powerful to fight.

"Their heading for another ball." Bulma spoke. She then pointed in a direction. "That was, about 14km." She spoke.

"Ok. Gohan you come with me. We'll scout out. If too many of us go then they may sense us…" Krillin spoke to team 7. They glance to each other then nod. "Fine!" Sasuke spoke up. As Gohan and Krillin left team 7 look to each other.

"So what we do now?" Sakura asked as Bulma was left to herself.

"Training." Both boys are said. "But… How can we train? We did that on earth." Sakura asked.

"Chakra control training." Both said glancing at each other.

"While I was dead a shinobi came and taught me some skills and how to use my chakra better." Naruto said.

"And Kakashi trained me." Sasuke stated.

"So you guys want to teach me how to use my chakra better? Why?"

"Simple! Where we may have Ki our chakra is not as diminished." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. So by having better control on out chakra. We can have a back up from our Ki." Naruto said.

Sakura glanced between the two. "Ok then." Sakura said.

* * *

It took 30 minutes before Gohan and Krillin reached a hill just before the small Namekian village. Both slowly glanced over.

"Hey! Th-there are houses. Those look like our spaceship!" Gohan muttered to Krillin as they looked at the buildings. Krillin watched Frieza and his men.

"WH-what are they doing?!" Krillin asked.

He eyed the three standing together. That being Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria. "The others don't matter… Only those three together… They have incredibly strong Ki." Krillin spoke.

He blinked as he saw what the two on the sides of Frieza were carrying. "L-look at what the two guys on each side are carrying! D-dragon balls! Th-they're huge!" Krillin spoke out.

Dodoria glanced in their direction. "Hmm?" Only to find nothing.

"What's the matter Dodoria?" Frieza asked. "I detected a very small power reading in that direction. Must've been a small animal or insect." He said.

On the other side Krillin and Gohan had ducked low. "Eesh… That was close." Krillin spoke. "Phew…" Gohan replied. They both peered back over.

"Master Frieza, we found only five of them!" A henchman spoke out from a house. "The rest had just slipped out!"

With that the henchmen and Namekian's walked out. "Outside!! Now if you don't want to die!"

One spoke up. Krillin stared in amazement. _*They look just like Kami-sama and_ _Piccolo! Th-they're Namekian's!!*_

* * *

"Come on! Step forward!! Move it!" The henchmen spoke knocking one of the younger Namekian's forward. Their three elders and two children in the village.

"What they going to do with the Namekian's?" Krillin muttered.

"Krillin are they all saiyans?" Gohan asked as he noticed the same armour that Vegeta wore.

"No! They have the same clothes, but they're not saiyans!" Krillin spoke. "Beside, the only saiyans left should be Vegeta and Koukyo except you Sakura and Goku…" Krillin spoke.

"Th-then?" Gohan asked.

"Come to think of it, Goku's brother said, 'We exterminate the natives of planets and sell then to aliens'… Maybe they're in on that too…" Krillin concluded. "But it doesn't look like Vegeta's here… Is he looking for dragon balls somewhere else?" Krillin said as he glanced about.

* * *

Back with Frieza the Namekian's were shocked to see four dragon balls with Frieza already.

"I am called Frieza." Frieza spoke up. "As you can see, I am collecting your dragon balls. Where are the others, by the way? We had noted that there were ten of you…" Frieza spoke.

The Namekian's remained quiet.

"Are you planning to remain silent? We will have to kill you." Frieza warned.

The elder began to speak in Namekian tongue.

"Please speak in a tongue that we understand, not Namekian. We know that you can speak our language." Frieza stated.

"Th-the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here are the elderly and the children…" the elder spoke.

"There you go." Frieza spoke. "As long as you cause no trouble and answer us, you will be perfectly fine." Frieza said. Gohan and Krillin listened on.

"Now. On to other questions." Frieza started again.

"Where is the dragon ball? There is one here, I'm quiet sure of that." Frieza said.

"I-I don't know. I mean! We don't have anything like that!" The elder said trying to lie. Frieza chuckled.

"My dear Dodoria… If I recall. The second Namekian we killed said something quite interesting." Frieza spoke glancing to the large pink man.

"Yes. Something to the effect that these people will only hand over the dragon balls to great heroes." Dodoria said,

"Ah, yes. He was very **stubborn**, and would not cooperate with us. So we killed another as a lesson!" Frieza said calmly. This put the Namekian's on edge. The others on the cliff were stunned.

"The he told us many things." Frieza said.

"The maker of the dragon balls was the great elder of this planet… Who delegated to seven other elders, dispersed over the planet, the guardianship of each of the seven dragon balls? To obtain one, you must have a contest of wits or strength… Or explain the reason for the wish you desire." Frieza said.

"And only after you are deemed worthy by each of the seven elders can you possess them all. I tried to do as he said, but he said he would never give the ball to me… So I killed him. This made it quite troublesome locating the first ball." Frieza said.

"How… How could you?" The elder growled.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta and no doubt Koukyo listened to this.

"The other three we have obtained easily. Everyone was happy to oblige." Frieza's voice rung through on Vegeta's scouter.

"I see!" Vegeta said grinning. "So that's how it is!"

* * *

Back with the Namekian's. Who were now not too pleased.

"Happy to! **Liar!!**" The Namekian yelled.

"You killed them too!" The other elder growled. "The other elders would **never** give the dragon balls to **you!**" He continued.

"No, really. They obliged quickly when we did this." Frieza said. "Mr. Zarbon, please demonstrate." Frieza asked.

"Yes sir!" Zarbon vanished and appeared above one of the elder's. They only had time to look up before one was struck down and killed, with a swift kick to the neck. He landed with a thud.

"Monster!!!!" Another elder yelled attacking. Zarbon turned with a smirk.

"Don't!!!" The elder called as Zarbon flicked the dragon ball into the air. Then jumping as the elder fired a beam hitting one of the henchmen. The Namekian landed and looked up Zarbon fired a beam killing another. The smoking heap hit the floor with a thud.

"I… I can't believe them…" Krillin muttered.

"H-how awful." Gohan muttered back.

"What do you think?" Frieza asked the lone Namekian elder. "Do you feel inclined to oblige a little more now?" He asked.

"W-Why do you want the dragon balls? What will you wish for?" The elder asked as he held the children close.

"Oh, a simple wish. Merely eternal life for myself." Frieza said.

"Wh-what?" Krillin spoke. "Th-then what about Vegeta? H-he was also after eternal life." Krillin spoke.

"Maybe… They're not in on it with Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Could it be?" Krillin asked.

"I cannot give the dragon balls to a creature like you!" The elder spoke. "Even if it means my life." He stated.

"Ho ho. So you would choose death… Rather than make me happy," Frieza spoke.

"People on this planet really are stubborn. But would you be able to remain so stubborn… When faced with the deaths of those children?" Frieza asked.

"Wh-what?!" The elder spoke out in shock. "Surely not even **you**… Would murder children!!" The elder questioned.

Up on the cliff Gohan growled in anger.

Dodoria took not to power levels on his scouter. He glanced to his right. "Combat power?!" Dodoria spoke out. "Master Frieza! Look!!" Dodoria continued.

Three Namekian's were closing in. Gohan and Krillin watched on. While the elder looked relieved.

* * *

**A/N Well this ends the first chapter of this saga Please review and tells me what you think as I would like to know. Now below is all of Sakura's Ki attacks info I was going to do this at the end of the last chapter but I forgot.**

**Shenaro: **This attack is slimily to Gohan's Masenko ha only Sakura has her arm spread out. And unlike the Masenko which has only one beam the Shenaro has two waves

That come out of both hands and they can blend with any other attack to make it more powerful.

**Shannaro: **This attack is like Krillin's Destructo Disk only it doesn't take as long to charge up and she has two disks from both hands this attack can cut anything in its path.

**Blossom barrage: **Sakura shots six pink ki balls into the air and then when she know that the time is right she release the attack on her enemy.

**Cherry Destroyer: **Two huge pink beams come out of Sakura's hands and could kill anyone who is unlucky to get in its way.


	11. Chapter 11 Goku sets of to Namek

**A/N well here's the next chapter now the first seven pages are all Goku this chapter so enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura."**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Namek/Frieza saga part 2 Goku sets of to Namek **

Back on Planet earth and at the W-Kong Hospital.

"Hey doc, so when can I start working out again?" Goku asked. Was there nothing else he thought of?

"Goku, what's wrong with you?!" Chichi said, her voice showing a mix of worry and slight anger.

"I think you need to rest for just a little while," the doctor answered.

"Oh! Come on, doc!" Goku complained. "I'm getting weaker by the minute just sitting here in bed!"

Out from the blue there came Master Roshi. "Knock, knock! Hello in there!"

Goku turned his head to the door, "Roshi!"

"Oh it's good to see you! Um…is Chichi around here?"

Chi-Chi popped out suddenly from behind the door, "Yes, I'm here. In fact, she _is_ here!"

"Whoops! Heh, heh, heh!" Roshi laughed nervously.

Chi-Chi carried some laundry clothes on a basket and exited her way out of the room. "Don't get any ideas! I'll be right back!"

Master Roshi took a seat beside Goku's bed. "Hey, Goku got some news for you. It's about your friends on Planet Namek!"

"What's the matter? Are they okay?" The healing up Saiyan inquired.

"Well, they arrived at Planet Namek safely, but I'm afraid that their worst enemies are also on Planet Namek. Both Vegeta and Koukyo! Completely healed and their stronger than ever!" Master Roshi explained frustratingly.

"No way!" the Earth Saiyan said in disbelief, "Vegeta and Koukyo?!"

"Believe it or not there is someone else too in Planet Namek!" Master Roshi was sounding more serious than ever, "An evil being stronger than both Vegeta and Koukyo! On top of that Bulma's spaceship has been attacked and can't be fixed no more!"

Goku was really worried now, "So they're stuck there?!"

The Turtle-Hermit hung his head, "It seems they need more help in one ways right now. I'm just worried about this stronger force…"

"Yeah I mean somebody even more powerful than Vegeta and Koukyo?!" Goku was picturing Vegeta's evil face and he was visualizing who this stronger opponent Master Roshi is talking about. After a long silence, their attention was caught when somebody stepped in the treatment room. It was the swordsman, Yajirobe.

"Hey! What's going on?" Yajirobe asked them, but quickly changed his topic, "Actually, I would rather not hear about it, but I got something here that could cheer you up,"

Yajirobe brought a brown bag and inside some remedies that should get your strength back up to 100 percent, "It took forever, so I hope you're grateful. Here Goku a gift from Korin. Some fresh Senzu Beans that will keep you on the roll in no time!"

"Yes this is great!" Goku cheered. "Thanks Yajirobe! Perfect timing! You have no idea how much I need those!"

"Now hold on!" the doctor tried to halt Yajirobe, "What are you feeding my patient?! You're not going to feed my patient strange medicine!"

"Sorry, doc no can do." Yajirobe fling a Senzu Bean on Goku's mouth and happily chew on it. He then swallowed and gave a huge, confident smile on his face. Goku then jumped and twirled around the room and landed on his two feet. Everybody was surprised and shocked, though Master Roshi and Yajirobe laughed happily to see Goku back on track again. Goku powered up a bit and took out all of his bandages.

The doctor and nurse both looked surprised. "What this can't be happening?!"

"What the how did he do that?!" So did the patients. "How could this happen?!"

Master Roshi and Yajirobe laughed happily.

"Alright it feels like I've been waiting for years to get out of this hospital and take out all of these stinky pyjamas!" Goku took out his hospital clothes and tossed the light blue clothing all over the place. He then opened a cabinet and there his martial arts clothes were neatly placed in there. "Now to put King Kai's uniform on! Yeah! Goku quickly wore his martial arts clothes and tied his belt. "No time to waste! Off to Planet Namek!

Thanks for the Senzu Beans, Yajirobe. I think I'll need these in my journey."

"But Goku do you even know you plan on getting to Planet Namek?" Master Roshi asked.

"So," Yajirobe said. "He made the same exact copy of the Namekian spaceship?"

"No," Goku replied. "It's a Capsule Corp spaceship. It includes the same high velocity as the Namekian spaceship and almost the same controls, except there's a few additional things added too." Goku jumped on the windowpane and ready to fly off to Planet Namek.

"HEY NIMBUS!! Well, wish me luck!"

Master Roshi and Yajirobe nodded, as they saw Goku off.

Goku hopped off the window. The nurse and the doctor were surprised. But a golden yellow cloud successfully caught Goku and Goku landed on his two feet on the puffy cloud. "SEE YA, GUYS!!"

As for Chi-Chi she was hanging Goku's boxers for it to dry until she spotted the flying Nimbus, "WHAT?! THAT'S GOKU!! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN PACK CLEAN UNDERWEAR!!"

_*I can't believe there's another fighter even stronger than Vegeta!* _Goku thought, as he zoomed along on the Nimbus. *_I_ _Just hope Krillin, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can hold on once I get to Namek!*_

* * *

Meanwhile in a place called Capsule Corp Institution, there was Bulma's mom, Mrs. Briefs, watering the flowers and singing at the same time. She has short, blond hair and some tight pants.

And out from the unblemished skies, Goku jumped off of the flying nimbus and landed on Bulma's community. "Oof! Hello! Anybody here?!"

"Huh? Oh Goku! How are you?!" Bulma's mom greeted ever so cheerfully.

"Hey! Feeling much better now! I'm as strong as an ox!"

"That's very good!"

"So…did Bulma's father already finish that spaceship?" Goku asked, that being the reason he was there.

"N-not even close, but he's still working on it!" she chirped.

"What?! Not even close?! Heh, heh, heh…are you sure?"

"I'll tell you what. Why not we go check on it?" she suggested.

"Oh thanks." Goku replied.

Mrs. Briefs clung to Goku's arm as she walked him to the location of the spaceship. "So how's your cute little son going? I'm dying to meet him some time! I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a handsome gentleman just like you!"

"He's doing okay. And he's turning out to be a great, determined fighter these days." he answered proudly.

"Oh really that's good? And how's your wife, Chichi? I haven't been seeing her since I don't know when! Shame on you! You should visit more often, Goku!"

"Yeah…well…I've been busy lately you knowing with me and Naruto dead." Goku said with a smile.

"Goku!" She said again. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Several seconds later,

"Oh Honey! Goku is here to see you!" Mrs. Briefs called into the ship.

"Wow! Amazing! So this is my ship, huh?!" Goku observed the ship very well. It's very this is very huge!"

"Aright then honey!" The automatic door opened and out came Dr. Briefs with the cute, black cat.

"Aah, Goku! How are you doing?"

"I'm completely recovered and ready to go! I was actually wondering if you're done with my spaceship yet."

"Hmmm…just need to include a few things. Come. You can see inside what's in here so far."

"I'll be back with some refreshments, okay?" Mrs. Briefs said, and then walked back to the house.

"Oh sure," Goku said. "Thank you." Goku walked on the sliding, automatic door and observed the place. His eyes grew huge and amazed how this spaceship looks. "OH WOW! IT'S HUGE! I can't believe you did all of this!"

"Not really" the doc said. "Just a few hard work and that's it."

"Wow! Looks like it's got everything I need!"

"Glad you like it. But it wasn't an easy task. I tried to repair your old spaceship by putting in a few savage pieces, but it still didn't work."

"But I thought my ship would have been okay! That's weird. I must've had smashed it when I was a baby or something."

"Well, anyways, I installed everything. All of your training materials that you may need out in space." Dr. Briefs added.

"Wow really?" Goku asked. "Wait, even the gravity artificial machine?"

"Yes, of course. This gravity controls can only reach up to 100x gravity maximum than on Earth's. Be careful, you might not want to stress out yourself. How about take it step by step at a time. Please, use extreme caution."

"Perfect! No need to worry! But I got to do some heavy training when I get to Planet Namek. So…is this thing ready to fly?"

"Yes, of course! Down downstairs that is where the kitchen, bathroom, and your bedroom are where it's located. Just follow the green arrows--"

"But wait!" Goku interrupted. "I thought you said you weren't finish yet!"

"Huh? Of course I'm not finish yet! I just need to add one final piece. And that's to add the café cappuccino machine."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHAT?! So you're not finish 'cause you need to install some café cappuccino in?!"

"What's wrong?" Briefs asked. "I thought some good sweet coffee might get you on the roll when you wake up the next morning. You need some breakfast beverages to start your day right!"

"But I have no time for those stupid café! I need to get to Planet Namek right now!"

Bulma's dad didn't get what the big deal was. "But it'll only take a day or two. What's the rush?"

"Bulma and the others are in great danger! They need my help so I have to hurry! Come on! Just tell me how to fly this thing!" Goku began to panic a bit.

"Hmm…well…got all the data in so just press the large button and you're off to Planet Namek in no later than 6 days."

"Six days? That's great! Thanks a lot!" That being said, Goku readied for takeoff.

Back at outside, Mrs. Briefs was holding a tray full of beverages and there out came Oolong and Puar catching up with Goku.

"Hey, wait! You said Goku was in here?" Oolong asked, as he and Puar came to a stop.

"Huh? Of course!" Mrs. Briefs said. "He came here to see the spaceship…"

But the spacecraft already took off and zoomed throughout the universe, leaving smoke and black streaks behind.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Oh? Is he leaving?" Bulma's mom said.

"So that's the spaceship?" Puar looked in amazement. Goku was already in flight.

"Let's see here…this button right?" Goku pressed the large button and the spaceship went ZOOM! Goku was pushed back a bit and the spacecraft left without a trace.

"Goku! Wait!" Puar called.

"And I didn't get to say hi to him!" Oolong complained.

Scratch mewed, resting comfortably on Dr. Briefs' shoulder.

"Well…what do you know?" the doc said. "The spaceship worked after all."

* * *

"(Sigh)! It's so quiet in here and lonely too," Goku was now travelling in the boundless, vast space and the only thing to do was to train to overcome difficult challenges when he gets to Planet Namek.

"Well, can't be lazy though. Need to start training in order to surpass Vegeta!" He said as he got up from his front seat and stretched out his hands and arms. "I know that Naruto can handle Koukyo when it comes down to it. But Vegeta is even stronger then her!"

"Okay, since I only have 6 days and King Kai's planet has 10xG, I think I should start at 20xG!"

Goku set up the gravity controls. He switched the gravity to 20xG. It started adjusting itself. Few seconds later of waiting, the floor then pulled Goku hard. "Argh! OKAY! That's 20xG alright!" Goku started to warm-up by walking around and getting used to this intensive gravity, "Ngh! Ngh! Men! This is pretty intense! I knew I Should've started at 15xG!"

* * *

And so Goku trained for any new upcoming battles. So Goku first started with some push-ups.

Ngh! 6,996! Phew! This 20xG is intense!" Goku was doing some push-ups and he was now in the total number of 6,996 push-ups. Now that's lot!

"6,997! Ugh! 6,998! 6,999! …ngh! 7,000! Only 3,000 more to go! 7,001! Come on, Goku! 7,002!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on planet Namek

The two younger the children rejoiced as they watched while the elder just smiled at them. "Yes finally!" The elder cheered.

Zarbon just looked as the three Namek's were heading for them while Dodoria moved closer to Frieza.

"Hey Gohan look more Namek's!" Krillin exclaimed.

With this Gohan was a lot happier. "Do you think it will help?" Gohan asked hoping that they could win.

All of three Namek's landed on the ground with angry glares on their faces.

"What a successful landing," Frieza said, "But I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend could really use your help here earlier."

A warrior spotted one of their brothers was dead and lifeless, while the other was just motionless. "Argh You! Who are you and what have you done to them?!"

"Who am I? I am what you call an inspiring Dragonball collector, and as for what I've done to your elders (laughs) well I think that's obvious!" Frieza calmly said.

"(GASP)! You monster! How dare you!" the second warrior said, "So the rumours are true; mysterious beings are attacking our villages and stealing our Dragonballs!"

Frieza chuckled evilly, as the third warrior took his turn to speak, "How dare you come and harm our people!" With this all three Namek's started to get angry.

"Be careful, my brothers," the elder warned. "These people appear more powerful than they look."

"Get them!" a Namekian child cried out.

"So you want to fight us huh, well you wouldn't be the first fools to try!" Frieza said looking at them then to Dodoria. "Dodoria, please tell me what their power levels are?"

"Let's see what they got." Dodoria checked their power levels on his scouter.

Dodoria checked each of the Namekian warriors' power levels. He snickered and laughed so hard as he read them all, "Hah, hah, hah! You better watch out boys. These puny Namekian warriors have a power level of 1,000 each!"

All of Frieza's soldiers laughed hysterically. Dodoria still laughed at the Namekian warriors. "I don't know guys maybe we should run away!" Dodoria said to him men pretending to be scared.

The elder had realized something. _*Now I know how they were able find our villagers as if they knew where we were! It's those little devices on eyes it most locate our energy is!* _The elder thought as he started to come up with a plan.

Hey! You guys are way out of our league! A power level of only 1,000 each?! Come on!" Frieza's fourth soldier mocked, "Maybe we should get a bunch of old ladies for you to fight instead!"

Dodoria and Frieza chuckled evilly at this.

"No, the Namek's are just suppressing their power levels," Krillin said, "But these lunk-heads don't seem to notice."

"Do you remember how Vegeta, Nappa and Koukyo didn't get at first too?" Gohan reminded.

"Let's go!" The solders yelled.

About six to seven of Frieza's soldiers assaulted their way towards the warrior Namekian's, but they stood there and started to power up. Krillin was right! They were just basking their power levels.

As soon one Frieza soldier was about an inch away from the fighter Namekian's, one of the warrior Namekian's gave a flying kick sending the feeble Frieza soldier bumping to a cliff. The Frieza soldiers were confused, but continued to attack the Namek's by shooting laser beams on them. All evaded every single move and thousands of dusts were spread everywhere. After several seconds of laser shooting, they thought they finished the warrior Namekian's. But out from the blue, three shadows appeared out of nowhere and it's the Namekian warriors again! One Frieza soldier attempted to attack the Namekian, but one Namek countered with an elbow strike. One Frieza soldier attempted to attack from above, but the same Namekian attack him with an elbow strike also.

The second Namekian warrior delivered a driver punch on the face. Two Frieza soldiers aimed their ammo on the last Namekian warrior and fired multiples of laser beams, but the Namekian crossed his arms and developed a force field. One of the lasers got reflected and hit one of Frieza's feeble warriors. The other Namekian warrior delivered a powerful ki blast on one frail fighter and went flying through the air and was about to strike Zarbon, but he swayed it away with his left leg by executing a hook kick. The soldier instead drowned in the water.

Zarbon gave a very confused look. "Are you certain that their power levels are just 1,000 each?" Zarbon asked as he watched the rest of the soldiers fighting the Namek's. Dodoria was now confused; he scanned the Namekian warriors with his scouter again.

"RAAARGH!!" The powerful Namek's continued to fight on.

"I just can't explain it," Dodoria said, as the numbers showed on the scouter, "Somehow their power levels are at 3,000 now."

All of the warrior Namekian's teamed up together and gave it all they got. One Namek delivered a thrusting blow on the back of a feeble Frieza soldier, one Namekian delivered multiples of ki blasts, and the other one executed various punches and kicks. All were defeated easily, but only a few more remain.

"Yes there doing it keep it up you guys!" Krillin and Gohan cheered happily for the Namekian warriors.

"It looks like theses Namek's are holding there own!" Frieza said with a smile

Dodoria figured out what was going on, "This doesn't make any sense? My scouter is working perfectly fine. They must have figured out a way to hide their true power. They're definitely were trying to trick us."

Yeah! Alright! Get 'em! You can do it! Go, Namek's!" the children rejoiced.

The elder was staring at their scouter's, _*There are only three of those devices left, if I could only mange to destroy them?*_ "My children, move away from me at once."

"Huh? What?" the children said.

"Go do as I say!" the elder commanded them. But the small Namek children just looked up at him not knowing what he was doing.

But as the elder was telling them to go Frieza had enough of Namekian fighters. "Dodoria, it's time," Frieza ordered his henchman.

Dodoria placed the two Dragonballs on the ground and cracked his fingers and neck, "Good I was getting tired of waiting. So do you want me to kill only one as an example?"

"Kill them all," Frieza ordered.

The elder Namekian then surprisingly fired a thin, blast on Dodoria's scouter causing it to explode into bits. Zarbon's and Frieza's attention were caught.

Dodoria held his marshmallow face. "Is that it stupid old Namek thinking that would stop me?!"

The elder Namekian then jumped in mid-air.

"That's it! Run away!" Dodoria taunted.

"Hyaah! Elder! What are you doing?!" The third warrior yelled as he punched one of Frieza's underlings on the face.

"HYAH!" The elder then gathered only a little amount of energy and fired two thin blasts on the last two scouter's that were dropped on the ground. All were exploded into bits.

"Heh, heh, heh!" the elder chuckled.

Krillin and Gohan stared almost blankly, wondering what he was doing.

"No the scouter's I should've known! That's what he's aiming for!" Zarbon cried.

Krillin smirked, "That crafty, old dog."

"But wait a minute," Gohan said, "Why is he only destroying the scouter's?!"

"Think about it!" Krillin answered, "Think about with out the scouter's, Frieza and his men won't be able to find the Namek's or the remaining Dragonballs in this planet. You got to admire him. He's risking everything for his people!"

"You think you're pretty smart don't you! Destroying the scouter's won't save you! Now, no more mercy!" Dodoria clenched his fists real tight and his black fingernails cut his skin and red blood emitted from the new wound, "Do you hear me I'll kill you, NAMEKS!! I'M GONNA START WITH YOU!" Dodoria assaulted toward the elder Namekian for himself.

"ELDER get out of hear!" One of the adult Namek's shouted.

"Oh no!" the children couldn't watch.

Even Gohan and Krillin could only watch as Dodoria got only closer and closer to the old Namek knowing that there was nothing that they could do.

* * *

**A/N well I hoped that you liked this chapter and sorry that team 7 weren't in this chapter but they will be in again next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 hunted down

**A/N Well here's a new chapter so I hope that you like it and I will try to have team 7 in this chapter as best I can. I would also like to thanks you all for reviewing so fare and I hope that you keep on reading.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 12 Namek/Frieza saga part 3 hunted down**

Meanwhile back in space Goku achieved his goal of doing 10,000 push-ups non-stop. Lots of sweat and perspiration was on the floor and it almost looks like Goku just created a stinky puddle. He tried to relax a bit and catch his breath. As soon he stared up in the ceiling, his mind was filled with food, "Food. I need food!"

Slowly Goku made his way over to the window to look outside into space, Goku could only see pallid, white stars. Goku placed his left hand on the oval-like windowpane and took a glance at the space.

_*I know that somewhere out in that darkness! Vegeta is waiting for me and who knows what else is out there. I need to keep on training so I'm ready to face it no matter what!* _Goku then continued on with his training at 20xG, "Right! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!"

* * *

Back on planet Namek things were only just getting worse as Krillin and Gohan could only watch as Dodoria flying at the Namek. Both Krillin and Gohan hated that they couldn't do anything to help him.

"ELDER!" one of the Namek's shouted.

"DODORIA! Not yet!" Frieza shouted to him while Dodoria looked back down at him.

Frieza then continued talking to him. "I want you to kill the three young Namekian warriors first." Frieza ordered his henchman.

Dodoria was not at all happy with this as he looked back to the old Namek. Dodoria then yelled before descended on the ground and stared at the three young Namekian warriors. He gave a devious, creepy grin, as well as laughing at the three too. "Alright, I kill your before going on to your puny, elder here!" Dodoria said to the three while laughing at them at the same time.

"Now which one of you weaklings want to die first?" Dodoria asked the three Namek's with an evil smile at his face.

The first Namekian warrior with the cape was shocked at what Dodoria just said to them. "Don't be stupid we have you out numbered!" He yelled.

"Oh really don't think that you'll find safety in numbers!" Dodoria laughed. "I could take on twelve of you bugs all at once." Dodoria said before he vanished

The Namekian warriors trembled with trepidation. Before they could even get their chance to attack, Dodoria delivered a bloodcurdling driver punch on one of the Namekian warrior's chest causing Dodoria's arm to go through the flesh of the Namek. Lots of purple blood spit out.

"Gaaah…aaahhh…gaaahh!" The Namek warrior with the cape groaned in pain from being impaled. Dodoria just laughed evilly.

The other Namek started to charge at Dodoria by this time he had pulled his hand out of the Namek only to elbow the Namekian. The Namek could only stumble backwards in pain while the other the Namek fighter with the cape fell on the stained ground lifeless.

With that Dodoria looked towards the Namekian he had elbowed in the chest Dodoria just smile before fire a blast of energy out of his mouth. Once this attack hit the Namekian he was vaporised and nothing was left of him. The two Namekian children as well as Gohan and Krillin were not only shocked but scared too at what he did.

The last Namek the started to run at Dodoria as fast as he could the Namek tried to punch Dodoria. But he only dodged and then went behind the Namek trying to kill this Namek like the one with the cape. But the Namekian just only managed to doge the attack but Dodoria then tired to rapidly punch the Namek but still he doge the punches. Then the Namek fighter tried to flee and jumped in many places, but Dodoria seemed to be catching up with his speed. As soon the Namekian warrior came to a dead end, he quickly fired a powerful ki blast right at the ruthless Dodoria.

The remaining Namekian warrior stood with a smirk on his face, thinking he had won, "Heh, heh, heh… …hmm? WHAT NO?!" But out from the smoke and shadows, Dodoria was still alive.

Krillin was shocked at this sight. "Your kidding that didn't even faze him?!" Krillin exclaimed.

Dodoria was at high velocity and gave a head butt on the Namekian warrior's chest and lots of purple blood spilled and dropped on the ground. He executed his move called Dodoria Head Breaker Dodoria lightly patted his head after he gave a tornado speed head butt. The Namek fighter crashed into a cliff and his life ended. Dodoria didn't care one bit and he snickered and laughed.

"Now do you understand as I've tried to explain to you from the start it's impossible to defeat us. NOW GIVE ME THE DRAGONBALL!!" Frieza yelled.

The Elder Namek anxiety and fear grew even more. He then slowly landed on the ground to give the tyrant what he wanted.

"That's good. You can trust me if you just made the right decision. And since you owe us something for destroying our scouter's, I think this is more than an equitable trade, don't you think?" Frieza grinned.

The old Namek was angry knowing that he would have given the tyrant his Dragonball even if he didn't like it. Slowly he took a look at the two Namek boy know that their safety was more important right now.

"You wretch! You leave me no choice!" The elder growled. "Just promise me you leave us in peace?" The elder asked as he went off to get the Dragonball.

"Oh, and no need to worry." Frieza replied, "I'll keep an eye on the children until you get back."

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh, you got what you want! Enough already!" Krillin said, resisting the urge to shout.

Gohan's anger had risen further, "Rrrrrgghh, I hate him!"

"Calm down, Gohan," calmed Krillin, "I told you we're just going have to wait. I don't like it either but we're not going to do any good by getting ourselves killed!"

* * *

Meanwhile out from the vast space, there came the spaceship Capsule Corp ship inside Goku was still training.

Goku was doing push-ups with his legs stuck up in air and his arms were on the chrome floor only. Lots of sweat streamed down on his face, but he's still in good-shape, "Ngh! Ngh!"

One of Goku's training equipment, a barbell, got accidentally from the wall unattached and came rolling over straight to him, Goku was alerted, "Ngh! Huh?!"

But he evaded it by jumping a little bit. But another barbell came in and hit him right on the nose, "EEEK!"

Goku tumbled and landed on his back side. All the barbells came crashing on the other side of ship. Goku held his nose and scratched his head, "Ow! Whoever said no pain, no gain, is definitely got it right! Ow!" Goku said as he rubbed his back.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Namek, the elder Namekian came back with a six-star Namekian Dragonball on his hands, "Here, now you have what you came for. Take it and leave." The elder said to Frieza.

"I'll do that my friend!" Frieza said mocking the Namek.

One of the remaining Frieza soldiers came in and took the Dragonball out from the Namek's hands.

Frieza continued on. "And while I'm still deciding whether not to kill, tell me where I can find the last two Dragonballs."

"How dare you! We had an agreement!" The elder growled, "Take your Dragonball and leave us a promised. You get nothing more from me!"

Hmm…" Frieza gave a cold-blooded glare.

The elder Namekian urged, "Go now. For the last time, go. Please, leave us in peace."

"Oh, shut up!" Frieza spat, "I promise nothing! And considering the circumstances, I highly recommend that you should tell me what I want to know OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

"AAH! How dare you! Do your worst!" The Namek cursed the Tyrant.

But Dodoria came into scene and gave an elbow strike on the Namek's face which caused for him to be blown away and crash onto one of their homes.

"No you monster!" The children cried, as they rushed to him.

The elder weakly sat up, "Ngh! You can torture me all you like, but it still won't do you any good. I'm not sure where they are!"

Frieza replied, "One, you're lying. Two, you've already destroyed all of our scouter's! Normally, I think it's even more than enough a reason to kill you. But I'm feeling generous. I'll give you one last chance to save yourself."

"Why should I trust you? Why should I believe in a word of a murderer?!" the elder cried.

"Heh, heh, heh, oh well. I guess you caught me. I was planning to kill you even if, you talked," Frieza shrugged his shoulders.

The elder growled at those words.

"We dint need him." Zarbon said, "Even without the scouter's, it shouldn't be difficult to find the village"

"Yes Zarbon. You must've read my mind," Frieza said.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Dodoria chuckled.

"Those scum bags!" Krillin growled.

"Children! Listen to me! Run and get help!" The elder ordered. The children nodded then started to flee.

"Aright then, if it's a fight that you want, so be it!" The elder said.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Dodoria released an energy blast from his mouth and instead striking the elder Namekian, he struck one of the Namekian's children. The elder was shocked by this even Krillin and Gohan.

Right now Gohan was getting more and angrier at what these bastards were doing. _*I wish Sakura was here to back me up!*_ Gohan thought in anger knowing that just like him he wouldn't want Piccolo's people to be killed like this.

"NO! CARGO!" The older child cried.

"Don't do it Gohan!" Krillin said. Right now he was happy that Sakura wasn't here too as like Gohan the same thought came to his head. "I'm sorry! But if we go down there we'll end up just like him!" Krillin said to Gohan. _*It's a good thing that Sakura or the others didn't come with us after all! After all I can't hold all four of them back.*_

The child Namekian held his brother and wept, "Cargo! No please say something!"

The elder Namek just looked over at Dodoria in anger and disgust for what had just done to a child. But Dodoria didn't even care as he as he cracked his fists ready to kill the old Namek and the elder got ready for anything.

But Dodoria, as fast as lightning, gave a straight punch on the elder's face. He then divided himself into three's. The elder Namekian was confused and couldn't move. Just then, two Dodoria's came from behind, but the real one appeared and held the Namek's neck. The old Namek tried to get out of it but Dodoria only snapped it.

Dodoria just laughed. "That's two Namek's down and one more to go!" Dodoria said coldly.

The child Namek feared and shrieked as he started to run away from here as fast as he could. Dodoria just laughed once more as he watched the child running for his life, Dodoria then went flying right for him and landed right in front of him. The young Namek only looked up at Dodoria to scared to do anything now.

"What's wrong don't you want to play kid!?" He asked. "I do and I know just the thing play dead!" Dodoria yelled as he raised his hand into the air about to kill the young Namek.

Gohan could take it no longer and jumped onto the fighting, stained scene full of guiltless and innocent blood streaming on the ground. Gohan leaped in mid-air and was full of anger and great rage. "Argh stop it!" He yelled

Krillin sae this and he was help less to stop him. "Gohan no!" He yelled.

"What the who's that!" Dodoria reacted. While Frieza just looked at the kid as he flew right towards Dodoria. While Dodoria was trying to look for him Gohan got even closer towards him and by the time Dodoria saw his Gohan kicked him right in the face.

Gohan kick sent Dodoria crashing right into the Namek's house head first. Once this was done Frieza had a smile on his face while Zarbon looked all clam about it.

"Ha take that jerk!" Gohan yelled with a smile. While the young Namek child just looked up at Gohan.

And unexpectedly again, Dodoria got hit on the face one more time by Krillin's surprising roundhouse kick on the neck. Gohan was surprised and calmed down a bit. Krillin and Gohan ran beside the child Namekian.

"What were did you come from!" Dodoria roared in anger.

"If you want him then you're going to have to go through me!" Gohan yelled.

"Well if you insist!" Dodoria said only for Krillin to kick him in the face too.

"Come on, Gohan we got to get out of here right now!" Krillin yelled as held the child Namek tight and both he and Gohan flew away at high speed so they could escape. Dodoria rubbed his face as pain really streaked him.

"Zarbon, make a not please I must find out who those little rodents are." Frieza said to Zarbon.

Dodoria was recovering from the kick that he had got from Krillin gave him, Dodoria rubbed it as he had never been attacked like this before.

"DODORIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Frieza shouted, "GET YOUR FAT BUTT AND FOLLOW THEM NOW!" Frieza yelled

Dodoria then flew off and tried to catch up with the Z-fighters and the Namekian child. The only ones that remained were Zarbon, Frieza, and some of the Frieza soldiers wondering and confused.

As Krillin and Gohan were fleeing with the child Namekian on their hands, out came Dodoria already catching up with their speed.

"Oh no! Gohan! We need to Fly faster he if catches us were as dead!" Krillin ordered, as he saw Dodoria closing in on them.

"Got it!" the half Saiyan responded. With them both increased their speed.

They put themselves into high velocity and their speed increased. But the merciless Dodoria still kept up with them.

Krillin looked back for a brief moment, to see that he was getting even closer, "Great! It's still no use!" Krillin yelled out in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Zarbon and Frieza the two waited for Dodoria to return back soon. But something bothered Zarbon he had a felling that it was those two who had destroyed their scouter's and the two men. But there was five power levels so where were the other three.

"Those two looked really strong! From the looks it they must be two of the five who took out our men and if we're not careful they could be!" Zarbon said but he was cut of by Frieza before he could continue.

Zarbon only looked at Frieza. "Zarbon you disappoint me could it be you faith in my power is begging to go!" To prove his point Frieza blow up an entire mountain.

"They are nothing more then a minor announce Zarbon and nothing more!" Frieza said laughing.

Zarbon also laughed. "I guise your right but what about the other three we picked up earlier. As it looks like they weren't with those two I just hope Dodoria brings one of the back so we can kill the rest."

All Frieza did was laugh. "Don't worry Zarbon we'll kill them in due time."

* * *

"Come on just give it up you can fly, but you can't hide. Once I caught you, I'll make you pay dearly." Dodoria then starts to fire multiples of ki blasts.

"Heads-up Gohan!" Krillin warned.

Dodoria then continued to fire multiples of golden, yellow ki blasts, but Krillin and Gohan kept evading all of it. But the Dodoria continued to fire more. Gohan did his best to dodge the attacks.

"Ngh!" Two powerful ki blasts almost hit Krillin on the face, but he accidentally let go of the Namekian child as one hit his shoulder! "OH NO!"

Krillin head down and tried to catch the falling child Namek, but somebody grabbed his foot. It was the cold blooded Dodoria, "Aah! Let go!" Krillin struggled to free himself from Dodoria's grasp.

Krillin then delivered a strong head butt on Dodoria's face and let go of Krillin. The pain was really running over him after he got strike three times on the face.

Krillin tried to save the child Namekian, but he was about to crash into a cliff, "Oh no! I'm not going to make it!"

But somebody successfully caught the kid Namek and it was Gohan.

"Gohan? Get going! He's closing in fast!" Krillin told him.

"HYAAH!" Dodoria fired another ki blast from his mouth. Gohan gave an angry glare and easily escaped out from the upcoming powerful blast. The cliff then exploded into bits, "there clipped just makes killing them all the more fun!"

"Krillin! He's right behind!" Gohan called out.

"Never mind that! Just keep flying as fast as you can! Are only hope is if we can outrun him somehow!"

All still darted and soared into the skies at high velocity, but Dodoria seemed to be not breaking a sweat at all.

"Man he's still on us and I'm out of ideas!" Krillin thought, but actually a plan jolted through his brain, "No wait. Gohan, whatever you do, keep your head away from us. I think I got a way to slow him down!"

"Right!" Gohan nodded.

Krillin faced the diabolical Dodoria and positioned himself directly to the sun. Krillin then placed his four fingers on the sides of his head and shouted, "Alright, big guy! Watch the birdie! **Solar Flare**!"

Enormous, very bright lights shone across the surface and fired Dodoria's eyes up.

"AAAH!" Dodoria covered his eyes as he was blinded by such great light, "Argh! My eyes! What have you done to my eyes?!"

"Yeah! What do you know? It actually worked," Krillin happily cheered.

"I'll get you for this I swear it!" Dodoria yelled

Krillin and Gohan flew away in high speed with the little Namekian child. They easily found a good hiding spot and hid there until Dodoria will give up trying to locate them.

"You where are they I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!" Dodoria roared in frustration.

"That was great Krillin why'd you learn that?" Gohan asked.

"Oh just lets say I picked it up from Tien!" He said with a small laugh

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Gohan assured the Namekian, who was trembling from the whole incident.

Gohan, Krillin, and the helpless young Namek kept themselves silent and motionless like a sturdy object. Everybody trembled with fear, but they know he will give up sooner or later. Krillin could already tell that Dodoria could not even tell where they were and Krillin just laughed

"Thought so with out his scouter he can't find us!" Krillin said with some relief.

The three knew all they could do right now was wait until he gives up looking for them and what's worse. Krillin known's that Naruto and the others would be looking for them soon.

* * *

What none of them knew was that team 7 could tell something bad was already happing to them. Each was worried for their own rezones about their new friends all three wanted to go and help them. They had to stop their Chakra training with Sakura when the kept sensing power levels rising and some just disappeared.

"I hope that Gohan and Krillin are alright!" Sakura said concerned for Gohan who was like a little brother to her like he was a big sister to him and Naruto and Sasuke that this.

Naruto could see how worried she was so Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked back at him with a smile felling strange once again in her heart yet Sakura still didn't know why.

"Guys I'm going to go and talk to Bulma." Sakura said before leaving the two and going into the cave where Bulma was.

Once she was gone Sasuke looked over at Naruto he could that something was wrong with him. Sasuke saw that ever since the fight with Vegeta ended and Sakura got her tail he couldn't look at her most of the time.

"Naruto what's up with you and Sakura? You seem to be trying to avoid her not only that you can't look at her so tell me what's up dobe?" Sasuke asked. Normally the Uchiha wouldn't even care about the two of them. But right now he knew that something was very wrong and needed to help them sort it out in case they got them self's killed.

"It's my fault Sasuke! It's my fault that the nine tailed fox has his eyes on Sakura and that she has her tail forever!" Naruto cried he knew that Sakura had already forgiven him but he could not forgive him self.

Naruto knew that he had to tell Sasuke everything that he knew what the Kyuubi wanted with her. Sasuke didn't know what to think of all this! That the Nine tailed fox or as most called it the Kyuubi was free on earth. As Sasuke was think what he should do both he and Naruto looked over to see an explosion not to fare away from them and they knew something bad had just happened.

* * *

Back where the explosion had taken place Dodoria having grown tired so he decided to just blow everything in sight up. "Heh, heh, heh!" The place was completely devastated and almost nothing remained, "So, you can't hide from me now. There's no way they could've survived that attack. Look at it! Frieza will be should be pleased."

Dodoria then scratched his horned head, "Though he did say he wanted to know who they were. But oh well. Who cares? After all, they're dead now!" He was so satisfied that he had finished them and flew in high velocity to report the situation to his master, Frieza.

"That was close!" Gohan said, wiping out the sweat from his forehead. Krillin and Gohan with the child Namekian on their arms managed to escape out from the dangerous finisher.

"Phew! At least that's over," Krillin said with great relief, "Now, let's get back to Bulma," the Z-warrior asked the green creature a little question, "Um, can you fly?"

"Well, yes," Krillin let go of the kid Namek and the cute, green creature flew on his own, "Actually I'm still learning."

Krillin smiled and laughed happily Gohan beamed also.

The kid Namek thanked the Z-fighters, "Oh yeah, thanks a lot for rescuing me," he bowed down his head respectfully.

Krillin waved his hands, "No, thank Gohan for that. He's the one who charged in and I just followed his lead."

"Thanks, but that's not true, Krillin," Gohan argued, "Without you, that pink marshmallow would catch us for sure."

Krillin chuckled once again, "So how about you stick with us? We're not like those bad guys, you know," suggested Krillin.

"I'm not sure," the child Namekian replied nervously.

Gohan and Krillin happily laughed, giving friendly, sympathetic expressions. The kid Namek felt he could really trust them, "Well yeah!"

Gohan jumped for joy, "Great! Just follow us. It's that way," Krillin, Gohan, and the relieved Namek child departed and headed to Bulma's hidden base.

* * *

Dodoria was still travelling and feeling annoyed more and more as he couldn't find his way back to Frieza. "Argh it's going to take much longer to find the last two dragonballs! Without our scouter's it all looks the same to me. We should just blow this planet up and be done with this."

Unexpectedly, somebody strike Dodoria down on the back. He splashed onto Namek's tranquil waters. Dodoria swam back to the surface, catching his breath. Just then, he a mysterious person landing in front of him right in front of him, it was the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.

"What?! Vegeta?! You…" Dodoria said irritatingly.

"It's been a long time, Dodoria. How are you?" the Saiyan greeted him with a smirk.

Dodoria wiped out the water from his face, "I should've known. Shooting people in the back was your style."

"Be careful now. We're all alone," Vegeta inferred, "Zarbon and Frieza are not here to back you up. You better watch what you say if I were you. Then again, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you either way."

"You Saiyan trash! It's about time I taught you some respect!" exclaimed Dodoria, getting sick of his useless insults.

Vegeta's red scouter shined beneath the sun. Dodoria then gave a chuckle, "But before I start pounding on you into a bloody pulp, I'll give you one chance to get out of this. Here's the deal. If you hand over me your scouter and leave this planet I might overlook your foolishness arrogance this time."

Vegeta assumed that their valuable devices were all destroyed, "I see. So you have lost all of your scouter's? How terrible. How are you and Zarbon ever find Frieza's back to hide behind?"

Dodoria was bewildered and angry at Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed evilly, "Priceless. No wonder I was able to sneak up in you so easily."

"Why you little," Dodoria said not happy at all with him.

"Save it," Vegeta then leisurely took of his red scouter and dropped it on the ground, "You can take your little prize to Frieza. Far be for me to stand in his way. Here, it's yours."

Dodoria was kind of satisfied, "I'm surprised, Vegeta. I was almost certain that I would have to that scouter from your clod dead fingers. And to tell you the truth I'm more then a little disappointed that he didn't come to that. But oh well we had a deal"

Vegeta's eyes were covered in pitch-black shadows as something cold and dark was beginning to run over him.

Vegeta placed his left foot on the scouter and started to smash and crush it.

Dodoria was shocked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Saiyan elite then crushed it into pieces like he meant it. Black and greyish, puffy smoke spread everywhere.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Dodoria asked the Saiyan. "Fool! Now the only one who has a scouter is Koukyo you're just as lost as the rest of us now!"

Vegeta still smashed it and crushed it into tiny bits, "Maybe but I have the advantage!"

Dodoria rolled his eyes, "ha what are you talking about? Now you most lost then I am and now you'll never find Frieza or the Namek's."

"But you're wrong," argued Vegeta, "You see, it's possible to sense other being's energy without a scouter. It was one of the many things I learned during my time on Earth. I couldn't believe it."

A short flashback flashed through the Saiyan's mind. Goku was taking Vegeta down with their energy waves of hope and strength. Vegeta failed to deflect, reflect, or block the mighty, combined energy blasts, and so he realized what a disgrace he was.

Vegeta stared down on the ground, "It was an enlightening experience to say the least. After it was an only matter of time before I can duplicate the technique myself. Now I can feel the energy in the air as like the breeze battering on my face. This means I've outgrown these silly toys!" Vegeta evilly stared at the shattered pieces of the scouter and shattered into pieces again.

"I get those two little brats I chased out here were earthlings!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Vegeta's attention was drawn in, "They were WHAT?!"

Dodoria pointed his finger at the Saiyan elite, "You were working with them! You used them to lure me away from Frieza."

"Don't be such an idiot." defended Vegeta, "There's no way those Earth scum's had come here so quickly before me. And even if they were here, I doubt that they're here to cross my path again."

"You are a liar!" protested Dodoria, "But guess what I killed your little friends, Vegeta. And if you stay, I'll do the same to you. Maybe only two of them but still I'll find the other three sooner or later." But Dodoria stepped away a bit and his legs started to tremble.

"This is my final warning. Go now or feel my wrath!" Dodoria said backing away even more.

Vegeta smiled maliciously, "No. I think I'll stay. So go ahead. Attack me. Well, Dodoria if I didn't no better I would say you're scared of me? Let me guess. You were monitoring my fight with Cui earlier. And you've seen my power."

Dodoria knew what Vegeta was talking about all to well.

* * *

Zarbon blinked as his scouter blew. "What's the matter Zarbon?!" Dodoria spoke up looking to his comrade.

"I-it's just a malfunction… It just said Vegeta's power level went up past 22,000!" Zarbon spoke with a bit of worry.

"Huh. It must be malfunctioning. You scouter's a lemon…" Dodoria spoke up with a smirk. He sweated a bit as his scouter read the numbers.

"What the?" Dodoria said.

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"V-Vegeta's power level. It's gone beyond 24,000."

"24,000?! That's higher than us." Zarbon said.

"M-maybe it's a malfunction as well?" Dodoria said pressing buttons.

"And the correct number?" Zarbon asked.

"This can't be right." Dodoria said. "I have the latest version on the market. He can't be 24,000!!!!" Dodoria said. "I mean. He could barely make it to 18,000"

* * *

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vegeta doubled his rival's fear.

Dodoria refused and hesitated to believe that certain number, "No! That scouter was malfunctioning! That reading was just a flaw! You just can't be above 18,000! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Dodoria then fired multiples ki blasts to released out his anger and end Vegeta once and for all.

Dodoria thought he had already finished him, but Vegeta teleported behind the pink marshmallow and gave an evil smirk, "Do you believe me now or do you still need more proof?"

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!!" Dodoria tried to give a back fist, but Vegeta got a hold of his arm. Dodoria tried to give a sweep kick, but the Saiyan elite jumped in mid-air and grabbed a hold of his other arm. Vegeta didn't care a bit and pulled Dodoria's arms to rip his limbs apart.

"Hah! It's the true pride of a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dodoria groaned and screeched in pain.

"Every time we, Saiyans, fight, our strength increases beyond imagination. I'm more powerful now than you can think of. Too bad Frieza won't save you this time!"

Vegeta laughed maliciously to his pain, "HAAH, HAAH!! FEEL THE PAIN!!"

Dodoria then shouted at his rival; something very crucial, "WAIT, VEGETA!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! IF YOU LET ME GO, I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOUR HOME WORLD!!"

Vegeta stopped laughing and quarrelled, "What? Planet Vegeta is destroyed forever, what more could have happened?"

"If you kill me now, you're never going to find out!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and slowly let go of the ruthless Dodoria. He wants to know what happened more about his home planet.

Dodoria held his aching arms, "Now if I tell you, how am I supposed to know that you're not going to kill me?"

"If you won't tell me about what happened to Planet Vegeta, I'm going to certainly kill you right now! NOW TELL ME!!" barked Vegeta.

Dodoria snorted like a pig, "Aye. But remember, I'm only the messenger. Now as you know, when the planet was destroyed, Frieza told you that it has been struck by a massive meteor, right?"

Vegeta remained silent; kept his ears opened. "Well that was just a flaw."

Vegeta twitched his eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? It was Frieza who destroyed your home planet!" exclaimed Dodoria.

"You thought it was just a meteorite that perished your home planet along with the entire civilization," the obese alien laughed.

"You see, Frieza used the Saiyans to execute his dirty work of conquering planets and selling them to the galactic markets. Compared to many, some were breed to be a group of elite warriors. And since no Saiyan could match Frieza's power, they were also relatively easy to control. Frieza used the Saiyans to conquer the planets and using their transformations to clear the opposition. And for a while it was a very productive arrangement."

Dodoria backed away a bit, "But over time, things changed while Frieza can still easily defeat a Saiyan. Several extraordinary fighters, like yourself, Vegeta, are beginning to emerge out from your shells."

Vegeta's eyes were covered in pitch-black shadows.

"With each new triumph, you are becoming more and more difficult to control. Your pride was making you arrogant! Too arrogant!"

The Prince of all Saiyans was mad to hear him saying that.

"Frieza forfeited that it wouldn't be too long once the time comes for you to dispute him for the control of the galaxy. And if left unchecked, he feared that the collective strength of a Saiyan will someday pose a serious threat of a mysterious power! And so the threat was eliminated!"

"With just the slight flick of his finger, your evidently mighty civilization has been reduced down to rubble!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Vegeta could hear Frieza's laughs echoing in his ears.

"But you should be grateful, Vegeta!" Dodoria reminded the Saiyan elite, "You're a prince and he's as talented as you are. Frieza thought you could be still useful to us. So he sent you away to another plan to complete a special task before he destroyed your home planet. Personally, I wouldn't know if I would make the same decision. But then it wasn't my decision to make."

Vegeta growled even more.

Dodoria finished his story behind Frieza's dark purpose, "Well, there you have it! There you have it the horrible truth about your home planet's extermination. And now I should take this opportunity to get back to Lord Frieza."

Vegeta was silent for a moment then a sneer appeared on his face, "You're not going anywhere."

"Wait a second!" the frightened alien hesitated.

"You'll pay for this!" the arrogant Prince cracked his fists in front of his rival, "Your dirty, own free will of mocking me. I want you to know, Dodoria, that I do this not for my planet, _not_ for my race, but because _yo_u thought you could make the Prince of all Saiyans a slave to your will!"

"AAAAH!! LORD FRIEZA!!" Dodoria started to flee and escape at high velocity He knew that he can't take Vegeta no more. Vegeta started to power up and the ground shook.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta placed his palm straight toward Dodoria and a massive, dangerous energy emitted out from his hands. It was too powerful and with such great force, Dodoria fired up and his body faded into nothing.

Vegeta smirked evilly and made a dark vow to the Tyrant, "I promise you this, Frieza. Your down fold will be at the hands of a Saiyan!"

"But for now not only we'll I have to deal with both Frieza and Koukyo but those earthlings too!"

* * *

**A/N well that the end of yet another chapter so thanks for reading this fare things will pick up soon. So please read and review thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13 unexpected problems

**A/N wow thanks guys for all the review that you sent me it let's me know that you like this story. Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 13 Namek/Frieza saga part 4 unexpected problems**

Back at Planet Namek, Vegeta stood there, laughing at Dodoria's demise, "(Laughs) So long Dodoria! After all his boasting he was nothing more then a coward. But still I didn't think I would defeat him so easily my powers have grown exceptionally than I thought it would! Too bad Kakarot and his friends are not here to see this or can they!" Just the Vegeta remembered something that Dodoria said to him.

Vegeta then felt faint power levels. "I do sense a faint power level no! Two of them! Both of them are flying away from here. But what's this there heading towards three other power levels. But it couldn't be anyone from earth could it well I better check it out anyway!" Vegeta said concerned.

Vegeta knew what he had to do and smiled. "Because if I am wrong and they are here. Then I'd hate to miss a chance to settle to score with them." Vegeta said then dashed at turbo, speed mode.

While Vegeta took off towards Krillin and Gohan not even knowing that before destroying his scouter. Koukyo heard every up till the scouter was destroyed, but she knew that Dodoria was dead. She also knew that Vegeta wanted her to hear what he was say to Dodoria.

"So Vegeta thinks he can try and make me do all off the work to find a Dragonball? Well to bad for him I want fail for that trick." Koukyo laughed as she took her scouter off. And just like Vegeta she too destroyed it knowing she no longer needed it.

Once she had done this Koukyo then went back to her spot to simply wait to the time was right for her to act.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Gohan, Krillin and the Namek child.

"Hey Krillin I recognise this place I think we're getting close to the cave!" Gohan said.

"Good, because I'm beginning to think that we're lost out here."

"Huh?" Gohan turned around and felt something. Krillin also looked backed too.

"Huh? Great! Someone's coming we go to hide guys and fasts!" Krillin shouted as he looked behind him.

Krillin then grabbed the Namek child's hand and raced to hide behind an elevated cliff going as fast as they could go.

"Down there and hurry!" Krillin yelled to Gohan.

One the three landed there they went to hid as best as they could and kept theirs eyes open to see who it was.

But as they looked Gohan was worried that they could still be seen. "I don't know Krillin it doesn't seem like we have a lot of cover here!" Gohan said concerned about the place they were hiding.

Krillin knew this too. "I know Gohan! Just keep your power low and how we get lucky!" Krillin then saw that the small Namek was scared that it was Dodoria he too was hoping that it wasn't him too.

Just the Vegeta came to were he had sensed to the two powers not long ago. "What happened? It's like both of those powers just disappeared but they were just here I'm sure of it." Vegeta said to him self as he looked down on the islands.

But just then Gohan saw who it was following them. "Oh no Krillin up there look who it is!" Gohan said looking very scared.

Krillin right now was very scared for him life he knew that he couldn't take on Vegeta even with Gohan here. After all it would still be hard if Naruto and his friends were here to help them out.

_*Oh this is just what we need iota Vegeta I don't know how but he found us!* _Krillin said while his eyes widened and trembled.

Vegeta then glanced at his right, "Hmm?"

"Aah!" Krillin and Gohan, including the child Namekian, hid their heads and closed their anxious eyes.

_*But I don't get it why would he be looking for us and how dose he know we're even on this planet?*_

Vegeta then proceeded on and searched for them.

"It looks like he's leaving." Gohan said looking over the rock to keep an eye out.

Krillin sighed, "That's good. He's not wearing his scouter, so he might be looking for something else. I'm guessing that he doesn't know were here Gohan!" But a thought then came up to his head.

"Not unless Vegeta's now learned how to sense power levels!"

Gohan turned, "What?"

"If he has we're screwed! Even though we push our power levels to zero, he can still sense him!" Krillin looked at the young child, trembling with fear.

Vegeta scoffed. "Bah there's no one here! Maybe there nothing was there and I shouldn't destroy that scouter in the first place until I fully tested my ability, but then again, maybe not. It's very faint, but I'm sure something is down there," Vegeta slowly came forward toward a cliff where the Z-fighters hid themselves.

Gohan noticed the approaching Saiyan elite, "He's coming this way. AAH!"

"It's behind that rock." said Vegeta.

"Gohan it's no good he's got us!" Krillin said. Gohan then looked over to him wanting to know what they should do now.

"We can at least lead him away from the kid!" Gohan nodded his head slowly, gulping real hard.

Krillin sent the signal, "let's Go!" Gohan and Krillin were about to show themselves, until a humongous, black, sea creature came out from the spotless waters. It was a gigantic Namekian whale. The sea creature leaped gracefully in mid-air and dived into the oceans again.

Vegeta gave an irritating look, "Darn. Just a stupid fish that just grate I just wasted my own time with that. There's still two more Dragonballs waiting to be found." Vegeta then started to make a plan.

"If I just could get to one before Frieza and hide it from. Then that should be enough to him from completing his collection." Vegeta said before leaving.

"Then it's simply a matter of bidding my time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike them. It shouldn't take long with out their scouter's I could be breathing right down their necks and they wouldn't even know it." Vegeta said and disappeared without a trace while laughing.

Gohan wiped out the sweat from his forehead, "Phew!"

Krillin gasped for more oxygen, "Too close. Oh man I thought we were goners!" Krillin just laughed that they made it.

"I'm just glad that whale showed up when it did. Anyway I don't know about you but do not want to see if Vegeta comes back." Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin I didn't see Koukyo with Vegeta at all?" Gohan asked.

Krillin knew that this was not good at all. "This is not good Gohan! If she's not with Vegeta then she may also be after the dragonballs too."

"Come on Gohan we need to get back to the others fast!" Krillin said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the caves Sakura went in to have a talk with Bulma about her two team-mats. All Sakura could think about was who she loved now was it Sasuke her crush which she since she was five years old. **(A/N I don't really know what age she started liking Sasuke but I think that she was five.) **Then there was Naruto just thinking about him gave a warm feelings in her heart.

Like when Naruto was holding her back on earth while fighting the saiyans and how she didn't want him to get hurt. Sakura then looked at her tail as when the saw that powerful fighter how her tail wrapped it self around him. Yet somehow she liked it when her tail had done this.

_*Need to ask Bulma about this? I only hope she can help me!* _Sakura thought to her self.

**"**_**Cha I say you just kiss him! After all he did save us and have you see and felt how big his muscles have got since he came back!" **_Inner Sakura yelled giving a smile to Sakura.

With that last comment from her inner self Sakura went inside to the Capsule Corp. house to talk to Bulma. When she got she saw that Bulma was coming dressed up out of the bathroom now was the time to get her feeling straight about Naruto and Sasuke.

When Bulma came out of the bathroom she thought that she would want to go in there next. "Oh hey Sakura do you want to use the bathroom?" Bulma asked the young girl.

Sakura just shock her head and smiled. "No thank you Bulma! Its something else I need to ask you?" Sakura asked.

Bulma just smiled at her. "Sure what is it Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura sat down on one of the chairs that and got ready to tell Bulma her problem. "Well you see Bulma it's like this…." Sakura told Bulma everything that she was going through with Naruto and Sasuke right now. "So you see Bulma on the one hand there's Sasuke my crush. But then there's Naruto who makes heart pound just when he holds me but with Sasuke nothing." With Sakura started to tell Bulma everything.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at her being this young she knew what it was like. "Well Sakura if what you told me is true then you are slowly starting to fail in love with Naruto." Bulma said with a smile on her face only to see Sakura blush.

"I take it that you never thought that you would fail for him did you?" Bulma asked as Sakura nodded.

Bulma could only laugh at her but this was a friendly at Sakura as she was in love with the last person she would ever think off. Sakura also started to laugh at this too know that the two boys could here them.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Gohan, Krillin and the Namek child both slowly walking towards the caves. At the moment Krillin was depressed at the moment thinking that now they could never bring their friends back.

"Hey Gohan I'm sorry I got you into to this maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here!" Krillin said apologizing.

Krillin then continued. "I mean I want to wish all our friends back to life! But if we tried to compete with Vegeta we'd just get our self's killed."

"So do you think we should give up?" Gohan asked. Only to see Krillin nodded his head slowly.

"I only hope that Naruto and the other can understand!" Ashe knew that not only would Bulma not be happy with this but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura too.

Gohan then saw the cave and he saw that Naruto and Sasuke keeping guard. "Hey look Krillin it the cave! Hey Naruto Sasuke we're back!" Gohan yelled to the two of them.

Sasuke was the first to see them. "Well it took you two long enough!" Sasuke yelled at the two not noticing the young Namek.

"Sasuke come just lets go in side!" Naruto said a little annoyed at him. Even he didn't so the small Namek.

All of the fighters proceeded to go inside with both ninjas still not see the young Namek as he was hiding behind Gohan.

"Wait guys where did Sakura go?" Krillin asked noticing that she was noticing with them.

Naruto just gave them a smile. "Oh Sakura is with Bulma in the back of the cave."

Krillin went deeper into the cave followed by Naruto then Sasuke while Gohan was at the back.

The thing that they saw was like a mini-orb shaped house. "Look a Capsule Corp house?" Gohan said.

The door opened and creaked. Bulma peered along with Sakura. "Huh?"

Bulma opened the door wide and angrily crossed her arms, "Well, it's about time you got here! What took you so long, huh?!"

Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke and Gohan's sweat was dropping on their foreheads while Sakura could only laugh at them.

"I thought that Sakura and I were going to get raided by some creepy, alien soldiers sooner or later!" Bulma wailed.

"Hey Bulma if it cam down to that me Naruto and Sasuke could take care of them!" Sakura said throwing a fist into the air.

"Huh?" Bulma noticed the cute, little Namekian creature, "Hey, what's the deal with the miniature Piccolo, anyway? He's a Namekian, right? You sure it's a good idea to bring him here?" Bulma said while for the first time both Naruto and Sasuke saw him.

"Gohan what happened to him he looks so scared?" Sakura asked.

The child Namek's childish eyes gazed at the two females.

Gohan beamed, "Sure. We saved him Sakura."

"Did anything happen to your home, little guy?" Bulma asked.

"How about let's go inside, first. Then we'll tell you the whole story." suggested Krillin.

Bulma then remembered something; she snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I have a lot to tell you too. But I think this one that has been running over to my mind right now tells me I have to say it right now. My dad told me earlier that Goku is now coming to Planet Namek. And brace yourself! Cause he'll be arriving in six days!"

Krillin and team 7 were surprised, "Huh?"

A smiled appeared on the half-Saiyan's face, "D-Daddy?"

Bulma nodded her head, "Yeah. Better believe it! His using a replica of the Saiyan ship he used as a baby. He worked all day and night to fix the dang thing. Goku has been training too so he'll be ready to take on the bad guys so what do you think?"

Krillin and Gohan started to shed in tears of joy, though Sasuke did nothing at all, while Naruto and Sakura smiled.

Krillin laughed happily at the news even Gohan was laughing. "My dad's coming here?" Gohan, full of excitement and joy, started to dance with the Namek child. The Namek however was puzzled and a little bit embarrassed.

"I don't believe it Goku! This means we have a fighting chance now!" Krillin yelled while team 7 where also happy even Sasuke who smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back in outer space Goku was still training right now he had a time limiter beside his legs and he was practicing his punches with mini-barbells on his hands. Sweat flew everywhere as he executed a punch.

"I got to keep pushing to the limit!" The time limiter fell to its side and beeped rapidly.

Goku stopped, "Huh? Well that's weird. Has it been an hour already?" Goku's picked it up and pushed the yellow button. But it still continued to beep non-stop.

"Huh come on how I turn this off again?!"

Just then something appeared right over Goku's head and it was the television itself that was beeping Goku's face became puzzled.

Dr. Briefs greeted him, "Hey there hello Goku can you here me!"

"Hey Goku!" Oolong waved.

Puar waved also, "How are you doing, Goku?!"

"Oh it's you, guys," Goku said. "Did something happen back on earth?"

"No everything just fine here the problem is with your ship!" Dr Briefs said

Goku's became very uneasy, "Huh? There's a problem with my ship? What is it?"

"According to my observations," Dr. Briefs showed him a sketch of Goku's spaceship in graph paper and the minor problem on his device, "It seems that you're now passing a section in the space full of asteroids and meteors. While travelling, one of the meteorites manages to create a huge gap on the top part of your ship."

Goku shrieked a bit, "So that's a bad thing?"

"Well if you don't get that hole patched up you will be."

"So what should I do now?" Goku yelled panicking.

"No worries. Before you left Earth, I packed some emergency materials just in case."

A luggage was shown beside Goku.

"I also have a spacesuit for you to wear and fix that gap."

Goku scratched his head, "Okay."

"And no need to worry. I'm here to guide you since this is just your first time," Dr. Briefs said.

"Alright," Goku said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Goku wore his spacesuit and carried the emergency luggage on his hands. He opened the automatic door that could lead you outside. As Goku got there, all he could see are the stars and the asteroids passing by consecutively.

Goku searched for the hole, "Oh. I see the hole. Well time to fix it."

But Goku seemed anxious and cannot move Goku doubted, "Well."

Dr. Briefs spoke to Goku into a speaker attached to his space helmet, "Don't worry. I attached a rope to your spacesuit so you won't go floating in space and I also attached magnets on your space shoes to keep you on your feet all the time."

Goku sighed in relief, "Phew. Thanks a lot."

Goku then struggled to walk as this was his first time walking in space. He slowly strolled over on the huge hole and started to fix it. He opened the luggage and there include several new pieces of metal coverings and super, space glue.

"Okay, first I have to take this metal covering. Then I need to put some super, space glue on it," Goku patted the metal covering with his palm to keep it sticking all the time.

"And I'm done. That was easy. Not a thing to worry about." Goku smiled.

"Goku you better get inside the ship now!" The genius scientist told him.

"Why?"

"After the collision with the asteroids and meteors you just encountered, you are now heading to the direction of Alpha HZ. It's a star. It's bigger than our sun and even hotter. You'll get incinerated if you don't change your directions immediately!" warned Dr. Briefs.

"But I don't know how to reprogram the ship. What the heck should I do?" Goku feared.

"No need to worry. A genius is here to talk you through to every step. But only if could get on the computer at time."

"I'm on my way!"

Goku squished his foot on something and can't seem to get out, "Eh?! Huh?! Ngh! Oh no! Ngh! Come on! This is not good at all!! AAH!"

Goku accidentally fell on his butt, "Darn! Ngh! Get this thing off!"

Goku stood up, but stepped onto something gooey again, "Huh?"

Goku's right foot got stuck on the super glue and his other foot got stuck on the metal covering, "AAAH!"

_"Goku this is no time to be standing around!" _Dr. Briefs said to him.

Goku's teeth chattered, "Yeah. I realized that, but uh--"

"But what?"

"There's just a problem, well, I--uh--kind of glued myself," Goku said through the television.

Dr. Briefs's eyes widened, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Goku look behind his back and spotted the orange, burning, flaming star that looks very much like our sun only bigger and could be hotter than ever.

Goku screeched, "EEEEK!! OH NO!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS THING!! NGH!! You guys got any ideas?!"

Goku struggled with all of his might so that he could escape from the scorching, dangerous star. He was now at the right track of heading to Planet Namek, but will he be able to change his directions before he falls onto the downside and get melted up?

"Ngh! Come on! Ngh!"

"Come on, Goku!" Dr. Briefs said.

"You have to get out of there!" Oolong said.

Puar shouted at him,"You'll get melted if you don't!"

But it was too late! He was now close to the blazing star. What would he do now? As soon he got closer to the heat, sweat streamed down on his face, "This is just ridiculous!"

Just then a brilliant plan came up to his head! "That's it! I'm not ready to get melted yet.

Need to get to Planet Namek!" Goku positioned his arms together and energy started to shine across the surface. He's going to use one of his special techniques.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!!" **The great force of his Kamehameha wave created a swirling motion on the core of the sun. The immense force pushed him back away from the star. Goku felt relieved.

Goku made a proud fist, "Yeah! Wow! Training at that gravity really paid off. HAH, HAH!! …HUH?!" But the gravity pulled him and he was heading for the scorching sun again.

"Darn! Guess that means I have to use it in full power! Please work!" Goku hoped, **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!!"**

Goku shouted with great confidence to build up his spiritual strength. His Kamehameha wave grew larger than ever. The immense force exceeded the gravity that was pulling him and successfully escaped out from the burning star! Goku smiled.

Dr. Briefs Oolong and Puar cheered, "HOORAY!! YEAH!!"

Puar clapped his hands, "He did it!"

"Goku is the best!" Oolong jumped up and down.

"Now that's the Goku I'm talking about," Dr. Briefs smiled.

Goku gave a warming beam across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Planet Namek, as Vegeta was travelling looking for his first Dragonball. Just the Vegeta felt the power levels of some Namek's close to him and he smiled and went right for them.

"I love it I should have learned how to sense power levels a long time ago! There's a whole group of them dead a head a Namek village. Just the sort of place that I'd found a Dragonball!" Vegeta said out loud to him self.

"Both Frieza and Koukyo would have to search every inch of this planet, but with new found ability I'll always be one step ahead of them!" Vegeta said laughing to him self not know that Koukyo could sense power levels too.

Vegeta stopped as he spotted the Namekian village full of lively, healthy group of Namekian's. Vegeta observed the innocent civilization, "Just as I suspected Frieza hasn't been here yet. There's not a single corpse to be seen. Well, I'll see what I can do about that." Vegeta exposed himself.

"It's an invader?" One Namekian said.

The other Namekian whispered to the others, "What does he want?"

"Which one of you is the elder? I'm here for the Dragonball! If you have it, then get it!" demanded Vegeta.

"Huh how rude!" One Namek shouted.

Then the elderly creature came up in front of Vegeta, "I am the elder. Now I must ask why you want the Dragonball."

Vegeta just snorted at the elder. "That's my business old man! Now where is it?"

"I'm sorry but I can not give you what you are seeking only those who are worthy can clam the Dragonball!"

"Heh, heh, heh," Vegeta then pointed his finger at the aged Namekian, "Wrong answer."

All of the Namek's gasped, "(GASP)!"

The child Namekian's trembled behind their brothers and brethren.

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Bang."

A reddish, crimson-ruby energy emitted out of Vegeta's finger tips and was heading straight towards the elder. But one brave Namekian warrior shielded him from the dangerous ki blast! "ELDER!!"

The hazardous ki energy hit the Namek right on the chest and slowly slid down on the ground, lifeless.

The elder Namekian was shocked by this Saiyan's sinful decisions, "Aah! Huh?"

Vegeta glanced at him and sneered evilly, "Hah, hah, hah!"

A few Namek's and the child creatures stepped back great horror and apprehension. But several Namek's were mad and also enraged with such anger. Vegeta continued to stare at them each one, wondering what they could do to him. Vegeta started to laugh insanely, as if he was possessed with great power.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hideout where Bulma set up, her friends relaxed and chilled out.

Bulma was looking in the refrigerator to get something to eat. "Oh, I see. It sounds like you guys have a rough time out there!" Bulma then took out a delicate dessert on a plate out from the refrigerator

Krillin and Gohan continued to eat their food. Their plates were filled with tempura shrimp, soy sauce, hot, white rice, chicken teriyaki with tasty sauce, and yakisoba. While team 7 not being that hungry as the listened to what Krillin and Gohan said.

"Yes. It was very risky we're lucky to just be alive," Krillin said with his mouth full.

Everybody continued to enjoy themselves and eat, but the Namek child stared sadly at the steaming food.

Krillin noticed the Namek child's face of depression. He told to him. "I know it's not very good but you should try to eat something to get your strength back!" Krillin said out of concern for him.

"WHAT?!" Bulma threw a piece of cake on Krillin's face. "I can't believe you! That sure hasn't stopped you from stuffing your fat face has it?" Bulma yelled at him before going on. "And after all the time it took me and Sakura to make this for you!"

"You got that right Bulma so what's the matter Krillin don't you like our cooking!" Sakura yelled at him.

With this going on Gohan, Naruto and even Sasuke was laughing at him knowing that you never insult a woman's cooking.

"Shut up you guys!" Krillin yelled at the three.

"I'm sure he's just too upset to eat. I mean of what happened to his home." Sakura said.

"Please, try. It might make you feel better." Krillin encouraged nicely.

The Namek just gave them a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but we don't eat. We Namek's only drink water."

But a thought came up to Krillin's head, "But wait a second. You guys have fields full of vegetables out by at your villages."

"The fields you saw were "Ajissa Plants."

Krillin shook his head, "Huh? I, uh Ajino what now?"

The Namek child then started to tell them what they where for. "Well, the elder say that Planet Namek was once a very beautiful place than it is today. They say that the world before was abundant of green plants, including Ajissa ones. Full of lively trees, rose, colourful flowers blooming from every surface, and purified sparkling water, but one day a massive storm darkened our skies. Violent, shaking tempests roared over the whole planet. Gust of winds bellowed and blew heavier and heavier. All of these terrible conditions forced our whole planet to change the beautiful climate," He sadly said.

Everybody looked at the young Namekian, feeling sorry for the lost of beauty of their home planet. "The flowers must have been so beautiful!" Sakura said as a tear cam to her eye.

The small Namek just nodded his head. "There were the elder tells me that some flower had the same colour as you hair!" He said to them. "Almost everything was demolished and destroyed. In fact, almost all of the living creatures, we ourselves, were close to the brink of extinction. The elders remembered how Ajissa Plants brought beauty to our whole world. So they started to Plant more Ajissa plants and hoped someday that Planet Namek will be beautiful once again like before."

* * *

As for Vegeta, several Namek's tried to fight the Prince of all Saiyans. They started to gather a sufficient amount of energy into their hands. Vegeta gave an evil smirk they executed energy blasts towards Vegeta from every side and corner. But Vegeta just continued to grin evilly at them. Their energy blasts exploded and puffy smokes scattered everywhere. Still, there was no sign of Vegeta.

"He's gone!" One Namek thought.

But their worst nightmare still exists. Vegeta dashed in the skies with piles of heavy rocks piling up on him. His eyes opened wide and you could see his evil nature. He then spread his arms wide and caused for the stones to hit some of the warrior Namek's! Since the force was too great, all of the poor Namek's died from such heavy blows.

Only one Namek left was one who had a blue cape on him, as he charged up a big amount of ki in his right hand. Once he had build it up the Namek fired it right for Vegeta hoping to save the rest of his people. Vegeta saw this and stuck out his hand both him and the Namek were finding it to Vegeta smirked and licked his lips knowing that Namek was just no match for him. He countered with a much more powerful energy blast. It overcame the Namekian warrior's ki blast and alas, he eventually failed and was killed.

* * *

Back with our heroes in side the cave.

"Well this is great!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's just with three people after the dragonballs what chance do we have. Not only can't we bring Kakashi sensei back or the others!" Naruto said sitting down with a sigh.

Sakura seeing Naruto like decided to change the subject. "Hey you know you haven't told us your name?" Sakura asked smiling at the Namek.

The Namek child just looked down still upset over what happened. "Oh my name's Dende! But who are you and why did you come here?"

But they were unable to answer Dende's question since the Z-warriors felt something.

"Guys did you just fell that!" Sakura said.

"Yeah I did too Sakura chan lets check it out!" Naruto said as everyone ran out side the cave.

Once everyone was out side they were very serious and solemn faces even Naruto knew this was a time to be serious.

"Hey! What is it, you guys? Did somebody found our hiding?!" interrupted Bulma anxiously.

"No there's a bunch of power levels." Krillin told them.

"Oh no guys there all disappearing I can only fell a few now!" Sakura shouted.

"It means somewhere out there somebody is killing another group of Namek's!" Gohan assumed Dende gasped in horror.

"It's Vegeta or!" Krillin told them. "One of them is attacking one of the villages those bastards they never even had chance!"

"No I want let this happen!" Sakura yelled running to take off to where Vegeta or Koukyo was.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had to hold Sakura back from going over there they even had to have Krillin help them. Just holding her back was hard enough for all three of them as she was not going to stay here.

_*I don't know how much longer we can hold her back she seems stronger then before since we left earth!* _Krillin thought to him self knowing that it was because she was a Saiyan.

Sasuke had a different thought in his head both anger at it was taking everything he had just to hold her back. And somewhere very deep down in side pride for her and just how strong she was now.

"Don't go there Sakura if it is one of them then you'll get your self killed!" He yelled at her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and started to power down realizing that he was right she couldn't take Vegeta on.

Bulma angrily spat, "That jerk, Vegeta, is a monster! He's a stinking coward!"

"Yeah and from the looks of it Vegeta learned how to sense other people's energy without even using a scouter!" Krillin knew the worse is yet to come, "So were stuck if we try to fly anywhere, he might find us. I'm not sure if he still working for Frieza or even Koukyo but if any one of them gets all of the seven Dragonballs, we're going to be in some serious trouble."

"Your right Krillin even with Goku was here right now helping us. I don't think even he could take on all three of them." Sasuke said.

"Well, we might not be able to fight them head on, but if we could even manage locate just one Dragonball, then it'll stop them from making a wish." Bulma thought.

Gohan shook his head, "No! That's not enough. They will not stop looking for it. They'll kill every Namek in this planet until they find it."

Sasuke clenched his fists and glanced at the soil, "I should've killed Vegeta when I have the chance, but Goku is just too-"

"Forget about it Sasuke you can't change what happened!" Naruto told him.

Dende shifted to another crucial topic, "I still don't understand who you are?"

Everyone just looked over to him when he went on. "Please just tell mw who are you people and how do you seem to know everything about the Dragonballs including the horrible beings that has been attacking our people? Please! Please tell me that you come here to help us!" Dende started to beg.

* * *

Vegeta executed a hard-knuckled strike on the Namekian's head which caused for his brain to be damaged and his life to an end. The elder Namekian held an unconscious child Namek. Almost all of the Namek's were obliterated, killed, and exterminated completely.

The elder Namekian shouted at the merciless Saiyan, "You savage! You killed them! You killed them all!"

"Well, well it's just down to you and me old man. Are you ready to tell me where the Dragonball is yet?"

The elder still wouldn't give it to him even if it meant dieing. "No I want do it you'll never find it!" The elder yelled.

Vegeta just laughed at him. "Oh and you think that you can stop me! Well we'll seen then want we!" Vegeta then stopped for some reason. He then growled angrily.

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh…" The merciless Vegeta surprisingly fired a powerful ki blast to finish the elder Namekian, including the child Namek, to kill them once and for all.

"Don't you ever try to stop me," Vegeta told them. He then continued to observe and examine every each Namekian village. He looked inside to see, by any chance, a Dragonball is in there, waiting to be found. Vegeta smiled as he found the four star Dragonball.

"I should have know sitting right there for all to admire!" Vegeta said laughing.

Walking out of the house Vegeta walked to the lack. "This should do nicely!" Vegeta said with an evil smile looking at his prize. He then throws it into the lack as a good hiding spot.

"Frieza can ter this planet apart looking for that ball. But he'll never know that it right under his nose." With Vegeta took to the sky so that he could think about his next move

"So I know that six of the dragonballs have already been found! So that means there's only one left to find." Vegeta glowed in blue aura and flew away at turbo, speed mode.

* * *

At a far away distance, on an elevated plateau, there stood Zarbon, Appule, which has an oval head with a few speckles on his forehead. His skin tone is colored purple and wore the same armour. And behind them, was the arrogant Frieza. All of these enemies of Vegeta and Bardock are waiting for Dodoria's arrival.

"It's been too long. Dodoria should have been back by now," Zarbon said, "Something must have happen. Maybe I better go look for him."

Frieza gave an angry glare, "Forget him. If he isn't capable of dealing with two puny pests and a baby Namek, then I don't want him back. Continue your search for the last two Dragonballs."

"And that's exactly what we are going to do. Don't worry, Lord Frieza. We'll find him," Zarbon said, showing his loyalty.

"I expect nothing less from you, Zarbon," Frieza told him, confident in his henchman, "Now leave all the Dragonballs with me. I'll be waiting for you back at the ship. Come to me when you have the final two. And do hurry. I would like to make my wish before I die of old age."

"Lord," Both Zarbon and Appule said. They left their possessed Dragonballs beside the other collected Dragonballs and floated in mid-air.

"I want you to search in that direction, "Zarbon pointed out to the right, "If you find any villages, note the position and come get me at once. Please don't take on the Namek's by yourself. They're way too strong. Understand?"

Appule nodded, "Sire."

"Otherwise meet me back in the spaceship in three hours. Now head-out!"

Zarbon and Appule darted at different directions and left without a trace. Frieza took a glance at his underlings, "If Vegeta or Koukyo tries to interfere with my plans to get all the Dragonballs, they will soon regret it."

Frieza stared at the shimmering, magical spheres, "I refuse to let anyone try to gather all of these seven Dragonballs. But sooner or later, Vegeta and Koukyo would come running after these that I collected. Well, that's fine with me. I hope they do try it, because I would have some fun hunting him down. Poor Vegeta! And little Koukyo they don't even know what there up against! Hah, hah, hah!"

Frieza used his physic abilities and used his mind to carry the Dragonballs, floating in the air, "So I could just relax at the ship. HAH!"

As soon Frieza departed from the surface, his great force created a light shocking wave and few electricity shocks spread everywhere. The Tyrant hastened on his hovering pod and left with the Dragonballs with him

* * *

Back in the hideout, the Z-fighters were explaining everything to the innocent Dende. "So you see. We thought that if we went to Kami's home planet we thought we could find another set of dragonballs here!" Krillin said to him. "We hoped that we could wish all our friends back that Vegeta, Koukyo and Nappa killed back on earth back to life!"

Bulma then added something into the conversation, "Not only that, but if our wish is granted then the earth's Dragonballs will come back too."

"Oh thank you for telling me you story. So your world has been terrorized by these men too!" Dende said with anger in his voice. "Then we must fight them together. And I know someone that can help I must take you to the eldest Namek!"

Team 7 looked at the child, "Eldest Namek?"

Krillin scratched his head, "And who's that?"

Bulma added, "But how can he help us?"

"Oh, he's very wise," Dende justified. "He's the father of all Namek's. He, alone, survived in that terrible storm that nearly destroyed our world. And he's responsible for repopulating our people. We are all his children. I, myself, am his 108th child."

"So how could your father have a child all by himself?" Bulma queried.

Dende was puzzled by the question, "What do you mean "how"? He spit out eggs from his mouth, of course."

Bulma laughed nervously, "Right. How silly of me. So your eldest Namek is actually a female. Right a she?"

"Female? What's a female?" asked Dende quizzically.

Everybody was surprised by his question. Sakura asked him back, "You mean to tell me you don't know what a female is?"

Bulma tried to explain in logical reasoning, "Well, there are two types of people, right? Male and female and for instance, you have brothers and sisters!"

Dende found the key word in her sentence, "Huh? Different types what do you mean?"

Bulma's eyes opened wide, "OOH?! Can't you believe it? There are no different genders here. All one type I'm sure glad me and Sakura are not Namek's. Talk about boring."

Krillin gave a look, "Well anyway. You think this eldest guy is going to do us some good?"

"Yes. But it's important that we go quickly," Dende suggested, "The ones who attacked my village already have five of the Dragonballs. And if another village is being attacked right now like you say unless the Namek's can hold them off they'll be looking for the eldest Namek soon!"

"Sorry, kid," Krillin apologized. "I think it's all over!"

Gohan agreed sadly. "I'm not sensing anymore power levels!"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah it looks like Vegeta or Koukyo killed them all!" Sakura said trying all she could to hold her anger back.

Dende put his face half-way down, "Then that means there's only a few of us left alive now!"

"But wait if Vegeta or Koukyo got the sixth Dragonball. There aren't many Namek's left out there. Then that means the eldest Namek has the last Dragonball in his possession?" Krillin thought.

"That is right," Dende said.

"This might take Frieza and his men quite a hard time finding the last Dragonball, but what about Vegeta and Koukyo? I mean, thanks to that heavy battle on Earth they both discovered a way how to sense other people's energy without even using a scouter. Who knows? He might be on his way NOW!" Sakura told them.

"Sakura how do you even that she can now sense other people's energy too?" Naruto asked

"Think about it Naruto if Vegeta knows then you can beat so dose Koukyo!"

It's risky, but it's going to be worse when we just let anyone of those three get the Dragonball," Gohan tightened his fists.

"Okay, let's go. You lead the way, I'll follow." Krillin said.

Naruto stepped up, "I'm coming with you guys."

Krillin smiled, "Sure. We could really use some extra help here."

A smile appeared on Dende's face and thanked them, "Right! Thank you so much!"

"Well, I'm sure this won't take too long." Krillin then looked at Sakura, Gohan and Sasuke. "You three wait here with Bulma, okay?" Krillin said.

Krillin, Naruto and Dende floated in mid-air and then dashed at mid-air and their next location: finding the eldest Namek of Planet Namek.

* * *

A/N wow that took a very long time to do this chapter over nineteen pages done anyway thanks' for read so please leave a review and tell me what you think thank you. And please be kind when reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14 King Kai' warning

**A/N well here is the new chapter and I do hope that you like it on another note for any of you who say that Naruto should be a Saiyan I'm sorry to say he wont be one. And I would like to thank all of you for keeping up with me on this story it mean a lot to me. Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto. And sorry this took so long I just got over the bug so sorry.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 14 Namek/Frieza saga part 5 King Kai' warning **

As the three were flying off Krillin couldn't help but think about what was going on. Right now Krillin had so many thoughts were going on in his head. _*Vegeta seems to be stronger than before,*_ Krillin thought. _And the power I sensed from Frieza is even higher than his! I don't know what kind of training Goku's doing whether he stronger to beat them or not the only thing we can do now is get the last Dragonball from this eldest Namek. Then hide out for a few days until Goku gets here I guess we just have to cross our fingers and hope we don't get killed.* _But Krillin had doubts.

_*Oh! Who am I kidding? I don't think any of us will make off this planet alive, I'm going to die here and I never even had a girlfriend!* _Krillin mound putting his hand on his head.

Naruto's mind unlike Krillin's was only thinking what he could do to protect Sakura. *_I wont let Sakura chan die and I will bring Kakashi sensei back believe it!* _That was that Naruto could think of right now keeping Sakura safe.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the darkness of space Goku was still training ready to help out his friends on Namek. Goku performed a straight punch and his sweat splashed everywhere. He then gave an elbow strike along with a low-block palm strike and a middle punch in the end. Goku did a back-flip three times in a row and executed a somersault kick in the end.

He felt really exhausted and sat on the floor, breathing heavily. Goku took a glance at the gravity controls, "Well I think I'm used to 20xG now. Good now it's time to jump it up to 30xG."

Goku got up from his feet and was about to change the gravity controls until a voice from nowhere spoke to him. "Goku can you here me! Hello come in Goku oh come on is this thing on!"

Goku blinked his eyes, "Huh? Who?" and then he knew who it was, "Wait a minute. King Kai, is that you?"

"No, it's the chair who's talking to you!" King Kai joked, like always, but then revealed it was really him."Of course it's me!" King Kai yelled at him. "So how are you Goku I had some trouble tracking you down you must be moving pretty fast in that space ship of yours. But I guess you're off to planet Namek for a little Dragonball hunt sound exciting!"

Goku raised a brow. "Huh wait a second you mean you don't know anything that's going on! Well it's a long story but there's a whole lot of trouble waiting for me on planet Namek!" Goku said kind of shocked.

"You can fell me in later! First I have something to tell you see I've received some unexpected guests." King Kai said with a smile.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Guests what's the big deal about having some guests?"

"Well, for starters they got down snake way even faster then you and only just behind Naruto!" King Kai told him with a proud smile. "What still don't know? Well let's just say there are five of them!"

Goku was shocked by this still not knowing who King Kai was talking about. "What five of them!"

King Kai just laughed. "Well let's just say you know them pretty well."

Goku then laughed at who King Kai was taking about. "What no way you don't mean?" Goku asked only to hear King Kai laugh.

* * *

In King Kai's world, there were five people standing behind King Kai's back. One has spiky, black hair with a scar on his left cheek and right eye. Another was has a third-eye on his forehead and the other one was kind short with pale, white skin. The next had a mask over his face and a forehead proctor over his eye. Lastly, in a broad cape there was a green creature. It was Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Kakashi and Piccolo.

"You guessed it there here and they want me to train them harder then you and Naruto." He told him.

"You got to be kidding me! (Laughs) Everyone made it they all reached you together that's great news!" Goku laughed joyfully

Yamcha asked. "Hey King Kai can I say hello to him?"

King Kai responded, "Sure! Just rest your hand on my shoulder and speck he'll hear you."

Yamcha placed his right arm on King Kai's right shoulder and starts to happily communicate with him. "What's up Goku?"

"Yamcha, it's good to hear you!" Goku said glad to hear his friend's voice.

"Guess we just missed each other when we to the checking station, but we saw Kami and he told us about this place." Yamcha explained.

King Kai nodded his head, "Uh-huh."

"Anyway King Kai told us that you guys might try to find the dragonballs on planet Namek so you could wish us all back. That's really great Goku you're a good friend!"

"Thanks, Yamcha." Goku thanked him. "So who else is there with you? What about Piccolo?"

"Yeah, he's here, alright." Yamcha replied.

Piccolo scoffed and grinned. "Huh like I'd let those clowns train without me after all I don't want to think that they can show me up!"

"And you said you ran into Kami is he there too?" Goku inquired.

"No here's not here stayed at the checking station. It's Tien, Chiaotzu and Kakashi!"

Tien, Chiaotzu and even Kakashi too? That's great!" Beamed Goku,"How's Chiaotzu doing? Is he fine?"

"Yep he's. We almost have trouble keeping up with him and Kakashi on Snake Way! Hah, hah, hah!" laughed Yamcha.

"Wow! That's great, Chiaotzu!" Goku praised. Tien smiled and just Chiaotzu laughed happily.

"Wow you guys this is great you don't know how glad I am to hear from you!" Goku declared

"Travelling down Snake Way was not that bad. It's because this heavy gravity here we need to get use to." Yamcha explained.

"Really well, I've been doing some heavy gravity for myself. I'm on my way to meet Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, but unless I get strong in the next five days, we'll be in some serious trouble." Goku was sounding serious.

Yamcha became concerned. "Huh? What's wrong, Goku? Is something happening down there in Planet Namek?"

"Well, while I was still in the hospital, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go to Planet Namek without me so they can gather all Dragonballs," Goku clarified, "But when they finally arrived there, they discovered that both Vegeta and Koukyo were there too! Both of them are looking for the Dragonballs too!" Goku told them.

"What no!" Yamcha gasped.

"What happened now? Did Vegeta or Koukyo try to attack them yet?" King Kai asked.

Tien, Chiaotzu, Kakashi and Piccolo wondered. "Huh?"

"No not yet I don't think either of them know their there! Not only that but from what Sakura knows is that Koukyo and Vegeta aren't working together like they did on earth! And knowing what Naruto told me about her she's most likely going to wait to one side has all seven of the dragonballs!"

"Oh no this is terrible!" Yamcha yelled.

"That just the half of it I also discovered that there's another evil force on the Planet I don't know who they are? But there also trying to get all of the Dragonballs too!" Goku began the beginning of this terribly tale. "I guess they're not Saiyans, but they do wear the same armour like Bulma told me. But it sounds like there some bad guys. And if that wasn't bad enough their leader is said to be even more powerful than Vegeta and Koukyo put together!"

King Kai and Yamcha gasped in horror. "NO WAY!!"

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Tien asked anxiously.

Yamcha trembled, "There's a fighter even stronger than Vegeta on Namek."

But King Kai shook with more fear as if he knew what his former pupil was talking about, "You didn't happen to catch his name, did you? Is it Frieza?!"

"I'm sorry I don't know, Bulma didn't say!" Goku said apologising

"Well Goku I'd better take a look just to make sure!" King Kai said in a very sad voice.

"Wow thanks King Kai!" Goku said in a cheerful tone.

He walked towards to the very edge of his own planet and tried to feel out the enormous energy with his antennas, "Now let's see"

Yamcha's perspiration streamed down on his forehead.

Tien asked again, "Hey, Yamcha. What's going on?"

Kakashi who had been very silent this whole time went up to Yamcha. "Hey Yamcha what's going on? Is everyone alright are my team alright!"

"Don't worry Kakashi all three are fine!" Yamcha told him.

King Kai's antennas searched for the enormous energy through the boundless space, in several different planets. Then on the surface Planet Namek King Kai still looked for the power he felt. "I can sense an enormous power level already. Now if I could only sense where it's coming from and who it belongs too."

King Kai started to move his antennas and feel out the energy and locate it at an exact location. As soon as he sensed it, he gasped in fear. And what King Kai felt and saw was the traitorous, arrogant tyrant Frieza. "NO!" Frieza's smirk of destruction terrified everyone that dares to stand in his way.

King Kai shouted. "IT'S FRIEZA!!"

Goku called out. "Hey what's wrong? Did you see who it is?"

"Goku listen to me this is the strongest and most fearless appoint that you could face there's no way your ready for him!" King Kai warned him.

Goku was puzzled. "Huh? But what do you mean, King Kai?"

"I'm not saying this just for your sake Goku but for people everywhere! You can't anger Frieza if you do his wrath will follow us to the end of the universe!" King Kai told him.

King Kai was sweating all over. "I'm ordering you not to go anyway near him. Now you must promise me. Promise that you won't face Frieza no matter what you can't win all you would do is provoke him. It will be like hitting a bee hive with a stick. The best thing to do is to stay away from him altogether."

"But King Kai what about the Dragonballs? At least I have to try." Goku said knowing that he had to save his friends

King Kai shook his head. "No. You have to promise me right now."

Goku pleaded, thinking that King Kai was just joking. "Oh come on."

King Kai yelled firmly, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!"

Then somebody placed their hand on King Kai's back. It was Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked, "Don't listen to him, Goku. You just get those Dragonballs and wish us back to life."

"In the meantime, we'll do some training with King Kai to get ready." explained Piccolo.

Goku nodded, "Yeah!"

"Between you me Krillin, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Gohan we'll be able to tack this guy." Piccolo told his former rival and old enemy.

"NO! You don't have any idea what you're talking about you can't beat him! I know that you think that just because I trained both Naruto and Goku that you think they'll be able to beat him they want!" King Kai yelled at them both of them.

"There's no time to waste so start training us!" Piccolo ordered.

"No way not if you just going to fight Frieza!" King Kai yelled. "Promise me you want that's the only was I'll teach you!" King Kai told him once more.

Piccolo was silent for a moment and then he said. "Alright then I want fight him."

"I hope you mean that. I'm trusting you." hoped King Kai, "And all of you too."

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Kakashi and Tien gave nervous smiles and nodded. "Uh-huh."

_*He's crazy. Thinking that I'd stick to that promise!*_ Piccolo thought with a smile on his face.

While Tien smiled with confidence and Yamcha smirked. While Kakashi knew that this was going to be hard while thought entered his mined. *_I protect my team from this Frieza and become stronger too! Also I'll do it for my old team too for my Sensei Obito and you Rin!" _Kakashi thought to him self.

Kakashi had remembered right after he died he had meet up with his old team at the checking station. That is where he at long lasted was reunited with them after so many years.

* * *

Flashback

Kakashi had just been killed by Nappa the copy ninja just walked alone with a blue man to a desk where he saw King Yemma.

Kakashi was very frightened of him being small. "Hello there!" Kakashi said as he laughed nervously.

Just the Kakashi saw both Minato and Kushina walking towards him but they were not alone. There was two other people with that he knew very well Obito and Rin he could tell that they were happy to him once again.

**(A/N I don't know how old Rin is since we don't know when she died or if kid's age in other world like with Obito. So let's just say Rin is about the same age as Kakashi and Obito and is the same as he died hope this helps ya.)**

While Obito just gave his old friend a smile Kakashi saw that he had both eyes with him this must because of what he did for him. Rin on the other hand just hugged him and couldn't help but cry seeing that he was dead.

Kakashi saw that his old friend was crying and he just comforted her as best as he could do right now. He knew that it was hard for her now that all of their team was dead but he knew of the dragonballs just like Minato and Kushina after it's what brought Naruto back to life.

Rin still was crying her eyes out all the while saying. "Why did this have to happen to you?"

Kakashi the looked at his best friend and eye smiled at him. "So Obito how life been up here for you?" Kakashi asked his old friend.

But Obito's face changed to one of sadness. "Not good Kakashi! A few years ago I found out that my clan wanted to plan a coup d'état on our home village and kill half the people there!"

Kakashi was shocked at what his old friend said to him and Kakashi knew that he couldn't tell Sasuke this. For the rest of the day he talked to his old friends while Rin wouldn't let him go that was until Piccolo and Kami came there. King Yemma then told them that all of the fighter who was killed could go to King Kai's for training.

Later that day every one of the Z fighters got ready to head out Minato and Kushina warned them about Princess Snake. With a tearful goodbye with Kakashi left his old team ready to become even stronger then his was before. But before he left he gave Rin a hug then left and Rin just blushed as she watched him.

"Good luck Kakashi you'll need it!" Minato said with a laugh. While Kushina just laugh at him knowing what was in store for him.

* * *

End flashback

Kakashi was then ready for what ever King Kai had for him and the of the fighters but he would do it no matter what

King Kai peered at the Z-warriors through his shoulders, "Good now let's get started."

Tien was so eager for this training, _*I've been waiting for this training forever.*_

Yamcha gave a boastful grin, _*Show me what you got.*_

King Kai peered at the Z-warriors through his shoulders, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked them. Everybody nodded, indicating that was a complete yes.

"Fine in that case, your first challenge is." King Kai snickered and then told them, "To make me! You don't make me laugh I won't train you."

"HUH?!" And so Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Kakashi and Piccolo faced the worse challenge ever. While Goku got ready to train even more then he did right now but this time it was going to be under 30xG.

* * *

Back to Planet Namek, Krillin, Naruto and Dende are soaring in the skies at normal speed.

"Hey, Dende!" called out Krillin, "At this rate, how long are we going to get to the eldest Namek?"

Dende did a few calculations in his head, "Hmm, I should say about five hours more."

Krillin then looked over to Naruto and he could see him looking back to where the caves were. "Hey Naruto don't worry I'm sure Sakura will be fine she a saiyan after all."

Naruto just looked over at him and smiled at him. "Don't worry guys I know that I just hope she stays out of trouble!" Naruto said with a happy laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hide out our other heroes were Sakura knew that they should train so that they were ready. Not just for Vegeta and Koukyo but for anyone else who they would have to fight.

Sakura looked over towards Sasuke and Gohan before asking them. "Hey you two how about we have a spar while we wait for Krillin and Naruto-kun to come back?" she asked the two knowing that Sasuke would.

Sasuke only smirked at her not caring what she called Naruto. "Sure thing Sakura let's do this!" Sasuke then looked over to Gohan. "So do you want to spar too?"

"Sure but we have to keep our power down so that Vegeta and Koukyo can't find us!" He told them.

So the three started their training so that they were ready for what ever they would have to fight. It was very hard fro them at first as they couldn't use their Kai this only made it more of a challenge for them.

Both Gohan and Sasuke were having a hard time just trying to land one punch on her but none hit her. Sasuke then gave a left kick towards Sakura, only for Sakura to grab his leg and then throws him to the ground. While Gohan went up behind her ready to punch her but Sakura blocked his attack and she then grabbed him and did the same as she had done to Sasuke. All three kept on training only stopping now and then to have a short rest so they could catch the breath.

* * *

At a far distance, Vegeta was still searching for more local Namekian villages, "Ugh! I should be able to sense some of the Namek's by now. Where are they? There should be around here somewhere."

Vegeta then stopped at a complete halt as he sensed something, "Wait. I do sense something. It's pretty faint, but there are three of them. Interesting but they're not with Frieza. I'll go check it out."

Vegeta flew at turbo speed mode and head towards the faint power levels he was sensing.

* * *

And at King Kai's planet, the joke contest began. Yamcha and Chiaotzu proved to be quite a comedian at King Kai's pleasure. King Kai laughed hysterically. But as for Tien, Kakashi and Piccolo they were having a rough time trying to make King Kai's laugh. But after some help from Yamcha on a good jock Tien was at last able to make King Kai laugh.

But Piccolo still thinks this challenge is useless, "Humph pathetic!"

Kakashi only nodded with as he too agreed with the Namek. "I can't believe that Naruto had to do this!" Kakashi said with a big sigh as he then realized something. "Sensei you knew about this didn't you!" Kakashi said as knowing that he was set up.

* * *

Back to Planet Namek, Vegeta was tracking the energy he was feeling. Soon, Krillin and Naruto sensed it also.

"Huh? Guys, stop!" Naruto shouted.

"It's Vegeta!" Krillin shouted. "He sensed us. Quick Dende we need to hide!"

"Let's hide before he sees us," said Krillin.

All of them quickly landed and hid behind a cliff. They all are tried to suppress their energy to their very limits Krillin gulped hard.

"Huh?" Vegeta then changed his directions.

Krillin peeked, "Huh? What's going on? Why did he take off in the other direction?"

"Who cares as lone as Vegeta is away from us!" Naruto said just as he was about to take of.

"Naruto wait I sense another large power in the direction Vegeta's going so he must be after him!"

Vegeta has a creepy look on his arrogant face, "It's Zarbon I'm sure of it and his alone. Perfect with out Frieza to protect him he'll be easy pray!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with King Kai fixed his glasses, "Alright it's time to begin our training. Now at first, it might be hard for wimps!" King Kai said as he laughed once he finished. "I was just kidding (Laughs) Oh come tough crowd and you know I want train any of you with out a sense of humour!" King Kai then gradually stopped laughing and firmly.

The three of them had no chose but to pretend to laugh at him while Piccolo and Kakashi were just embraced.

"Good now its time for your training to really begin. Hey Bubbles your up!" King Kai called as Bubbles came sprinting into scene

"Your first training exercise is to catch Bubbles." King Kai explained.

Yamcha gave a look, "You're-you're kidding, right?"

"Hey piece of cack." Chiaotzu said to him

"You think so do ya? I'll have you know that it took Naruto over two weeks to catch him while Goku spent three weeks on there own!"

"What your kidding it took them both that long!" They yelled out in shock.

Piccolo overheard this and thought this training session is worthless. _*Three weeks to catch a monkey?*_

"I got a question?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Yes?" King Kai said.

"So if we catch the monkey, then does that mean we get on with the real training?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Not quite. If you can handle Bubbles then we'll see how you do with Gregory, and then I'll see if you're for my teachings." answered King Kai. All understood and nodded their heads.

"Run like the wind, Bubbles!" King Kai commanded.

Bubble then scampered and ran like the wind. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were having a hard time moving themselves in this immense gravity.

King Kai chuckled, "Good boys! Ha you'll need it!" King Kai noticed that Piccolo and Kakashi were both gone. As King Kai looked at the other side, he spotted Piccolo with Bubbles gripped tightly on the green creature's hands.

King Kai gasped, "What the? How did you?!"

"Here," Piccolo purposely dropped Bubbles on the grasslands and to hide behind King Kai.

"Huh wait where Kakashi?" King Kai asked looking for the masked ninja.

Just then Bubbles was making a sound behind King Kai so he turned around only to see that Kakashi had snuck up behind the monkey. While Bubbles was upset even more now Kakashi just gave his eye smile at King Kai while Piccolo just smirked.

"So what do you say we get the real training started no more games!" Piccolo ordered.

"Not so fast you two!" You both haven't earned the right to train with me yet!" King Kai yelled.

"Fine just forget it then I don't have time for this monkey business anyway!"

"Piccolo is right this is no time to horsing around!"

King Kai then laughed hysterically. "Monkey business that a good one! Horsing around! That was good you two well done you may now be promoted to the next training exercise."

King Kai took the liberty to chortle and giggle, "HAH, HAH, HAH!! Come on. It's the way he said Monkey business. Ha!" But he noticed that nobody was laughing with him. "What still no answer? Well, let me tell you something. You need to learn more about comedy. Sheesh!"

* * *

Zarbon was dashing throughout the skies, searching for more Namekian villages, "Blast. I could kill that old Namek for destroying our scouter's. Too bad, he's already dead. Hmmm?"

As Zarbon glanced to his left, he noticed a figure flying towards him. It was Vegeta.

"Vegeta it's you!" Zarbon said as he saw him.

Vegeta chuckled, "Heh, heh."

Vegeta smirked, "So we finally meet again Zarbon. What surprise I already dispose of that useless Dodoria," He pointed his finger at him, "Now I plan to do the same thing to you."

"What?" Zarbon exclaimed quizzically, "There's no way you defeated Dodoria by yourself."

Vegeta cracked his head from side to side, "Heh. Whatever you say, Zarbon you're still going to die."

"I say you're lying," Zarbon thought, thinking he was just a crazy, ill-mannered monkey.

"Its easy enough to prove. If you don't believe, why don't you try it out for yourself?" asked Vegeta.

Zarbon cursed him, "You're a fool. You should know better than to disobey Frieza."

Vegeta scoffed, "Yes, so I've heard. But unlike you, I've never been suited to a life of a mindless follower. I'm through taking orders. I'm though cowering before Frieza like a dog. And I tend to see him grovel at my feet, as soon as I made my wish." explained the Saiyan Prince proudly.

"You mean with the Dragonballs," Zarbon said.

Vegeta chuckled maliciously, "The winds that had blown are changing, Zarbon. Soon the power of immortality will be mine and with it I'll be able to rule this galaxy forever."

"You're dreaming. Frieza already has five of the Dragonballs. It won't take us long to find the rest," argued Zarbon, hoping he would give up.

"Please, you're blind without your scouter's. That's a liability I don't share my powers have improved in more ways than you could ever imagine." Vegeta believed.

Zarbon chuckled elegantly, "So you learned some new tricks. It doesn't change a thing what makes you think your abilities could even hold a candle to Frieza's?"

"I say you already know the answer to that question." the Saiyan elite barked, "Dodoria did too and before he died he told me everything. Frieza fears a Saiyans! This means…he's afraid of me!"

Zarbon sneered, "Heh. Don't flatter yourself. What Frieza fears is when the entire race is rising up against him. All alone you are no threat to anyone."

Vegeta leered evilly even more, "Well, we'll see!"

Just then, to prove that Vegeta was right, he vanished out of sight. Zarbon luckily looked to his left and spotted Vegeta right in front of him and the elegant warrior gave a punch, but the Saiyan elite successfully grasped his attack. Frieza's top warrior's shook fretfully.

Zarbon shivered in fear, but he tried to hide out, "Ngh…ngh! Ngh!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh…ha!" and then gave a loud shout of strength.

The powerful Saiyan threw Zarbon in mid-air to get his chance to attack, but the elegant warrior successfully stopped in place. The Saiyan elite teleported in front of him, but Zarbon then vanished and teleported away from him.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Vegeta.

Zarbon was beginning to get real angry, "Rrrrrgghh," He then placed his right hand in front of him and placed his left hand on his right elbow. He started to gather a supplementary amount of energy and executed his finisher.

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh…HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Massive wave of golden energy emerged out from Zarbon's hand, targeted at Vegeta.

Vegeta just gave an evil chuckle and shouted vigorously to build his Saiyan strength, "HYAAAAAAHH!!" As soon the powerful, golden, devastating blast was about an inch away from him, he quickly deflected it one hand, Since Vegeta is just too strong, and he successfully parried it to the other side.

The finisher of Zarbon instead exploded a heap of elevated cliffs and ravines. Fiery rocks shoot out like fireworks across the place. Vegeta gave an evil chuckle. Zarbon was shocked, but somewhat, impressed.

"You surprise me, Vegeta!" Zarbon said in disbelief.

* * *

Naruto, Krillin and Dende's attentions were caught by the enormous energy they felt and the heavy sounds from the shockwaves.

Krillin gasped, "Oh men. Those power levels are incredible. I think that's where Vegeta run off to in such a hurry," The monk warrior felt out the energy to check if he was right. "Yeah, that's him, alright. He must be fighting one of Frieza goons or something."

"Well, that's good." Naruto hoped, "It could keep him busy for a while. We might just have a chance to get to the eldest Namek without even have to worry about him."

Krillin agreed, "Huh? Oh yeah! It makes sense. Come on, Dende!"

Krillin took Dende into his arms then Naruto and Krillin himself dashed at full, turbo speed mode.

"Hopefully, they'll be too busy beating each other up to notice," Naruto hopped.

* * *

Vegeta and Zarbon were both engaged in an intensive match. Vegeta delivered a strong elbow strike on Zarbon's cheeks which caused for some dark, blue blood to stream down on his delicate lips. Zarbon became angry and started to randomly execute fast, multiples of sidekicks. But the Prince of all Saiyans just moved and tilted his head to evade it all.

Zarbon stopped for a while; after two seconds, he gave it all he got and executed a strong sidekick, but Vegeta disappeared out of sight.

Vegeta delivered an airborne front kick on Zarbon's head which caused for him to be blown away. He landed on the ground, but regained consciousness. He then glanced at the skies to see any signs any of Vegeta.

Zarbon noticed that Vegeta was right behind him and the Saiyan Prince countered with a side kick on his back. Zarbon got severely blown away and crashed down on the ruined ground. A lot of blood came out from his wounded lips; his body trembled and shook with so much pain, "Ngh…argh…Gah…"

Vegeta laughed proudly, "HAH, HAH, HAAH!! Well, I think I proved my point, Zarbon!"

Zarbon stood up a little bit and kept his head down; his silky, braided hair covered his face a bit. He groaned in pain more, "Ngh…argh…ngh"

Vegeta chortled at his suffering, "Hah, hah, hah!"

Zarbon's throbbing grunts of pain suddenly turned into malicious snickers. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have to admit, you do impress me, Vegeta. Heh…" Zarbon then turned around and glared at him with an evil face, a cold grin, and his shiny eyes with anger inside.

"Your fighting skills have come a long way since the last time we met, but not _quite _far enough. Heh, heh, heh!"

Vegeta was silent for a moment, trying to fully understand what the mysterious henchman of Frieza was talking about. Zarbon continued to chuckle evilly.

* * *

**A/N Well another chapter is done and I hope that you all liked the Kakashi and Rin moment I put in. Well in the next chapter both Vegeta and Koukyo both fight Zarbon next chapter and Koukyo's part will start to grow soon thanks for reading and please leave a review and give me some good attacks for Koukyo well see ya.**


	15. Chapter 15 Zarbon Vs Vegeta and Koukyo

**A/N well here is the new chapter and I do hope that you like it And I would like to thank all of you for reading please keep up with me on this story it means a lot to me. Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto. And a thank you to those who gave me attack for Koukyo. **

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 15 Namek/Frieza saga part 6 Zarbon Vs Vegeta and Koukyo **

The winds blew from every direction and the whole place became silent and calm. Vegeta glared at Zarbon who was surprised by his response and Zarbon still was on his aching knees.

Dark, blue blood streamed down on Zarbon's hands. He stood up slowly from his legs, wiped out the blood from his mouth, and gave an evil chuckle.

Vegeta began to continue on with the conversation. "So, I'm not strong enough to beat you, huh? Funny, because that's what I thought I was doing. Oh wait. Unless you're trying to tell me you've been holding back."

Zarbon glanced at the Saiyan elite. "That's right. You figured it out. I knew you would."

Vegeta then laughed insanely; he thought Zarbon was just making jokes. "You crack me up!"

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want. I'm about to wipe that stupid smile right of your face." Zarbon said.

"It's time I showed you my true power so watch closely. This is something I don't like to do very often." Zarbon fixed his arm-wear by sliding it to its original position.

"You ever heard the old saying beauty is only skin deep? Well, right now you are only seeing the beauty."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Is that so? Well, pardon me if I haven't noticed!" he laughed once again. "What are you going to do? Start making faces at me and hope you would scare me away? It's hopeless."

"Now you're being much too hasty. Show some patience Vegeta you don't want to spoil the surprise." Zarbon fixed his long bangs and slowly swayed it away with his gorgeous fingers. He closed his eyes for a while and when he opened it, you could see his fury.

"And it's a good one." Gust of winds blew from every direction again.

Vegeta obliged to take Zarbon's nightmare. "Let's see it."

"Alright then so be it. But consider yourself warned." Zarbon spread out his arms, and all of a sudden, his muscle tone has grown bigger including his arms and his legs. He grunted in pain as he increased his power level. "Ngh! Argh! "

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched and his jaw opened slightly when he saw this. Zarbon gave a very evil smile along with a chuckle. Then his beautiful face changed into a repulsive monster. He transformed to his post-transformation which is his true form!

Zarbon roared in a low-voice. "RAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Huh? What the? Vegeta was shocked and traumatized how Zarbon's power level just went up to the roof.

Zarbon, once an elegant warrior, has turned into a repulsive monster. His voice was low and creepy. "As I said. You only saw the beauty side of me before. Now with great pleasure, I introduce you to the beast."

Zarbon sprinted towards Vegeta and delivered a shocking knee strike on his stomach along with a punch on his cheek. Vegeta went crashing down on the ground. The monstrous alien then executed a high kick on Vegeta's chin which caused for him to be blown in mid-air. Zarbon then grasped the Saiyan elite's left leg and pounded him on the ground real hard. Zarbon held Vegeta's head with his outrageous claws and performed a head-butt which caused for the Prince of all Saiyans' forehead to bleed a lot Vegeta screamed in agony.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" to inflict more severe damage, Zarbon gave another head-butt on Vegeta's forehead; more blood spilled out. Zarbon performed this hard-knuckled move several times so he can inflict a lot of injure on the Saiyan elite to finish him once and for all.

Vegeta could feel the pain burning his head and body. "AUGH! AAAAAH! "

Zarbon continued to strike Vegeta on his aching forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin, Naruto and Dende were still soaring at turbo, speed mode.

"Hey Dende Are we getting closer to the eldest Namek's place?" Krillin asked.

"Yes it's not too far away now." Dende assured.

"Well that's good I only hope that who every Vegeta is fighting now will last just long enough for us to get to the eldest Namek!" Naruto said as he looked back to where the fight was.

* * *

Zarbon delivered two more devastating head-butt on Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta was forced to spit out blood from his mouth. "Argh! Aaahh! "

Zarbon laughed at his agony, "HYAAAAAAH!" Zarbon threw Vegeta in mid-air so he could get his opportunity to attack, but Vegeta regained awareness and his anger grew. He dashed towards Zarbon. Zarbon gave a monstrous chuckle and attempted to attack the Saiyan Prince also.

All both darted into the green skies at high speed. When they got closer to each other, a shocking wave was created and both were engaged in a rigorous battle. Zarbon and Vegeta consecutively executed various punches and kicks. Zarbon mostly has the upper-hand, but Vegeta was pretty good at countering. The Saiyan elite and the monstrous alien delivered a straight punch to their opponents' face which caused for them to stop, but then repeatedly performed their previous actions. More and more shocking shockwaves spread across the surface. As soon Vegeta and Zarbon released their final attacks, they both moved away from each other.

The Prince of all Saiyans was almost out of breath.

"RAAARRGH!" Zarbon flew straight towards him and surprisingly delivered a demoralizing knee strike on the Saiyan elite's stomach which caused blood to spurt out from his mouth. While Vegeta was trying to regain awareness, Zarbon took the opportunity and strike him with a claw strike on Vegeta's face. Vegeta went through a cliff and crashing down as he exited the canyon. He fell onto his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Zarbon slowly descended from the air with a devious face, "Hah, hah, hah."

Vegeta could not believe of why this was happening to him, he growled angrily. "Rrrrrrgghh no! I won't lose!"

"HYAAAH!" Zarbon and Vegeta attempted to attack each other vigorously. As soon they were about a foot away, they were both, again, engaged in an intensive fight. Both executed various punches and kicking him again like before; strike themselves on their faces and delivered multiples of blows, but Zarbon countered and did a back-flip along with a front kick on Vegeta's chin.

Zarbon started to gather a sufficient amount of energy and fired a dangerous, purple ki blast. It strike Vegeta on his stomach and forced him to descend on the ground, but he successfully escaped from it by turning his whole body and instead the powerful blast exploded the ground. Vegeta tumbled and fell onto his knees again. Zarbon fired more multiples of powerful ki blasts and Vegeta sprinted and escaped from it.

As soon Zarbon emitted his last energy blast, Vegeta countered with a blue, chi blast of his own, but Zarbon deflected it and countered with another energy blast. Vegeta spotted it and jumped out of the way. As fast as lightning, without Vegeta even noticing, the gruesome alien delivered another knee strike which forced for the Prince of all Saiyans to be blown away.

"And you wouldn't believe me when I told you, you couldn't win!" Zarbon exclaimed.

Vegeta's anger and temper grew more and more, but he insisted to persist, both of these top warriors flew towards to each other and again delivered multiples of various blows.

* * *

Due to the great force and strength Krillin, Naruto and Dende stopped for a moment to see what is going on.

As they glanced at the horizons, the light was much brighter than before.

"Those power levels are intense. Even from this far away." Krillin exclaimed anxiously.

"It never seems to stop." Naruto then felt the other guys power level. "The other guy's power just went up to the roof for some reason."

Dende trembled with fear once again.

* * *

The canyons and the ravines cracked as the shockwaves of Vegeta and Zarbon's power were too strong. More quakes and shockwaves occurred throughout the whole surface. Zarbon and Vegeta moved away from each other and the gruesome alien delivered an elbow strike on the Saiyan elite's neck. Zarbon chocked Vegeta with all of his might.

"Enough of this I'm through toying with you. It's time to end this little game right now."

Vegeta struggled, but he still has the strength to fight, "Rrrrrgghh, HYAAAH!" the Saiyan elite strongly delivered an elbow strike on Zarbon's stomach and it hurt the outrageous monster.

Vegeta then decided to give more shocking elbow strikes so that Zarbon could let him go, "HYAH! HYAH! KYAH! HYAH! KYAH! KYAAH!"

"Ngh…Rrrrrrgghh!" Zarbon let go of Vegeta, but Vegeta felt that he was about to faint and needs to regain his consciousness back quickly. Zarbon stared at Vegeta as soon he overtook the pain already.

Zarbon gave an extended front kick along with a side kick to Vegeta's stomach. The horrible monster grabbed Vegeta's hair real tight and performed several claw strikes on Vegeta's cheeks. Zarbon then clasped his fists together and gave a hard-knuckled strike on Vegeta's head. As Vegeta was being blown away, Zarbon grabbed his back and was heading straight towards the ruined ground at full velocity.

Vegeta shook his head and screamed in agony, "AAAAAAH! AAAAAUGH!"

Zarbon hollered at his face, "IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR DOOM, VEGETA!"

As soon they were about a mile away from the soils of Namek, Zarbon let go of Vegeta and the Saiyan elite crashed down on the ground with great strength and force. He performed his finisher called **"Monster Crush."**

The heavy force created a massive gap on the ground and thousands of chunks of fiery rocks scattered everywhere. Smoke floated about and really created a gigantic fissure on the soil.

"Sweet dreams, Prince!" Zarbon mocked his opponent. In second's time, blue and green water flowed into the surface and covered the huge gap. Zarbon watched this scene.

"Ayah…how perfect. If he's somehow still breathing, then he won't be for long."

Zarbon checked if there were any life signs for Vegeta. Zarbon then started to shift-back to his normal form. The repulsive warrior malformed back to his attractive face again. His tone of voice was back to normal, "Heh. Oh well. It serves him right for forcing me all the time of transforming. Now I have to get back to Lord Frieza. He would want to hear this news." Zarbon glowed in bluish aura surrounding him and left without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sakura, Sasuke and Gohan the too felt the fight that went on with Zarbon and Vegeta. All three could tell that it was Vegeta that was fighting but they couldn't tell who he was fighting with.

That was until Vegeta's power disappeared. "Guys I can't fell Vegeta anymore!" Sakura said out in alarm.

Sasuke just looked over to her and saw that she was scared. But he knew that she had every right to be scared now none of them had the power to take some like this on. Even Sasuke knew this very well from what Gohan and Krillin had told them about Frieza and his men. *_I know that I would just tell her that she's just being pathetic! But after everything that has happened since we came here I can't we all need each other if we want to live and go back home.* _Sasuke thought as he then looked at Sakura and knew that she was not the same since Naruto died. The feelings that she once had for Sasuke were gone now, only to be replaced by Naruto. But he was alright with that as he still didn't want love in his life until his brother was dead.

* * *

The Z-warriors and the child Namekian darted, breaking through the puffy clouds.

"So what now Dende do I keep going straight?" Krillin asked.

"Just a little bit more to the left." Dende said.

As soon they kept on going, they all spotted a tall cliff which may be the tallest canyon you'll ever see in Planet Namek.

"Huh? Is that it, Dende?" Naruto asked, thinking that could where the Great Elder lives.

Dende nodded. "Yes! That's the eldest Namek!"

As soon they got there, they stopped at a complete halt. What they saw was an individual Namek house that looked like any other Namekian villages, except it was a bit rounder and shorter.

Krillin wiped out the sweat from his forehead, "Phew! Looks like we made it."

Naruto observed closely. "And it doesn't seem to be attacked. It means I guess it's still safe." Naruto said looking at the house.

Dende chuckled happily. "Come on. The eldest Namek is inside."

They all landed on beside the eldest Namek's house.

Krillin examined and could hear almost nothing, "It's so quiet maybe they got him already."

Dende thought the eldest Namek is secretly ambushed, "Oh no!"

After a few seconds of waiting, the door to the inner core of the Namek house automatically opened and out comes a matured Namekian with Namek, warrior clothing.

Dende gasped and a smile appeared across his face. "Hey, Nail I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Both Naruto and Krillin gasped a bit to his resemblance with Piccolo, "Woah…he looks just like Piccolo." Naruto said

"Good to see you again, Dende," Nail said in a smooth voice, but also with a sound of seriousness. "You and your friends are most welcome. Who has been expecting you?"

"So Guru knows everything of what it is going on right now?" Dende asked.

Krillin gave a slight smile, "Well at least that is good news at least."

"Come." Nail welcomed them. "There is much to discuss. I'll take you Guru now."

"But wait, Nail," Dende halted. "Since Guru knows what's happening, shouldn't he move to a safer place?"

Nail explained, "Guru is very old. He knows his time is drawing near and unfortunately, he's too weak to move. All I could do now is to protect him until his end comes."

Dende became disappointed, "I knew he's too old, but I never thought it would be so soon."

"Come on," Nail ordered before any distractions will occur, "We have to focus on what is happening right now."

Krillin felt the calm Namekian's energy, _*That's strange. Nail's power level is way higher than the ordinary Namek's in this world.*_

As soon they entered inside, it was all dark and creepy looking.

Nail looked above him, "Up."

Dende nodded his head. Both of the Namekian brothers floated towards to the second floor. Krillin and Naruto caught up with them.

As soon they got there, Nail bowed to somebody. "Master, I have brought Dende and his friends from earth."

As soon they looked to their rights, they spotted a huge, elderly Namekian sitting on a comfy chair with his eyes closed. A lot of wrinkles and speckles can be seen on his flesh. He's like five times larger and bigger.

"Welcome, friends." Guru greeted; his voice was deep low and very shaky, "It is my great honour to be in your presence. And I thank you for tacking care of young Dende. Is there something I can do to repay kindness?"

Krillin nervously said, "Huh? There's no need to thank us. We're completely fine."

Naruto answered. "Repay? Wait, I think there's no need it's what we do after all."

Guru remained silent as he looked at the two.

* * *

In the place where Vegeta and Zarbon's fight took place, a flying, Namekian bird came down on the waters, but somehow, it felt something suspicious. It wondered.

Awkward silence drifted by, but, unexpectedly, a hand grasped the bird's legs and drowned it into the waters mercilessly. The Namekian bird shrieked apprehensively, trying to escape from its grasp, but was too late.

And in the man-made lake, emerged the dangerous Saiyan, Vegeta; he has some energy left within him. He got back up onto the surface and blood streamed down on his forehead and lips.

Vegeta staggered to speak as if something gagged him up. "Ngh! Argh! Ngh!" he then growled furiously. "Argh Zarbon you've made your last mistake all you've done is made me stronger. And when I heal I'm coming for you. I'll come for you and Frieza both!"

Vegeta lost consciousness and got knocked out though the anger inside of him burned and heated up his Saiyan might.

* * *

It wasn't long after Zarbon had dealt with Vegeta that Zarbon smiled at Vegeta's death at least that's what he thought. What Zarbon dint know was that even with Vegeta out of the way there was still Koukyo out there.

As he was flying back to Frieza someone attacked him yet again. "Now what is it?" Zarbon yelled in anger that someone else was attacking him now.

Zarbon looked to see who had attacked him only was Koukyo. "Well look who it is little Koukyo wants to play!" Zarbon said mocking her.

Koukyo could only smile at him. "Just keep it up Zarbon your only shorten your life with that mouth of yours!" Koukyo spat.

When she said this to Zarbon he on gave her a light laugh at her. "My dear Koukyo what makes you think that you can beat me when Vegeta could kill me?" Zarbon said to her trying to provoke her into attacking him now.

"You'll pay for that insult Zarbon! **Rainbow wave!" **She yelled out in anger.

As her attack was headed towards him Zarbon just smiled knowing that her anger was her weakness. As she didn't focus on what she was doing right now in the fight and Zarbon knew this very well.

Zarbon then saw that like Vegeta her tail was gone too and unlike with Vegeta he decided to point it out to her. As he knew how Saiyans took pride in their tails and if they ever did lose them they would hate it.

"So Koukyo what happened to you and Vegeta's tails because it looks like you lost them! So what happened got tired of people calling you a monkey?" Zarbon said to her laughing at her face.

This only fuelled Koukyo anger even more just thinking about that pink haired bitch that cut her tail mad her mad. Right now Koukyo wasn't thinking with her head and she would soon regret what she was about to tell Zarbon.

Zarbon looked at her as a thought came to his head at that moment. He knew that Dodoria had told Vegeta about what happened to their home planet so it would stand that she doesn't even know what really happened.

_*Maybe I should tell her after all I'm going to kill her and it would be a good way fro me to know who those brats are?* _Zarbon thought as he was thing it over.

"Tell you what Koukyo! I'll tell you something that I know if you tell me what I want to knew? How dose that sound to you?" He asked.

"You want to know fine then! A pink haired bitch disgrace for a Saiyan cut it off back on earth!" Koukyo yelled.

Zarbon was shocked at what Koukyo had told him about this new Saiyan that was alive somewhere.

"Now tell me what you know now!" Koukyo yelled while asking him what he knew.

"Alright then it was Frieza who destroyed your home planet Koukyo!" Zarbon exclaimed.

"What, your lying why would he do that?" She asked.

Zarbon only chuckled at her. "You thought it was just a meteorite that perished your home planet along with the entire civilization. Well that was all a lie that Frieza told you and the others." He laughed.

Zarbon then looked at Koukyo even more. "But when Vegeta brought you to us, just let's say lord Frieza wasn't at all happy that some were alive."

* * *

Flash back three weeks after Vegeta taking Koukyo from her parents.

Koukyo was crying in Vegeta's space pod fro the third day now since her mother and father death and the hands of Vegeta. Most of the time she just stayed asleep thinking about all that he had done made her angry to the pit of her stomach.

All she could think about was getting revenge for her parents. _*Mommy, daddy if it's the last thing I ever do I'll get him for this! I'll kill him to avenge you both!* _She thought angrily.

It was then that she realised that the space pod had landed. *_Now where am I?* _Koukyo asked her self.

When she woke up she saw that Vegeta carrying, where to she didn't want to think about

right now. She saw that Vegeta had taken her to meet three people who she would come to know very well as the years would go.

She saw that Vegeta knelled down to the one he called Frieza. "Lord Frieza I found this girl. And she's a Saiyan just like the rest of use who survived." Vegeta said to him not yet looking at him. Vegeta then went on to tell him how her parents were killed but he didn't say that he killed them or why.

Koukyo looked at Frieza with fear in her eyes just by looking at him too scared to talk right now. Frieza only looked at the little Saiyan with hate in his eyes that one Saiyan was alive.

Frieza gave a fake smile towards Vegeta. "Well that's very good Vegeta now take her away so she may train!" Frieza ordered.

With that both Vegeta and Koukyo left Frieza was in a fit of rage over what Vegeta had found. "How could there be a female Saiyan alive I thought that I made sure that there would be none left alive!" Frieza asked speaking to him self.

Zarbon looked at Frieza both for asking him something. "Lord Frieza do you want us to do anything about her?" Zarbon asked.

Dodoria also wanted to know before coming up with something. "Do you want us to kill her sir?" He asked.

For a few minutes Frieza just looked out side into space thinking what he should do. "Leave her for now. We shall wait until she is no longer of any use to us" Frieza then smiled evilly. "Then we'll kill her!"

* * *

End Flash back

Koukyo was now more anger then she was before at what Zarbon had told her his story, but she knew that he had more to tell her. Koukyo slowly looked over to him with more hatred then ever before.

"So why did he do it?" She asked him.

"You see lord Frieza was starting to get scared of your people, and what they could do with their combined power but since there are now only two of you left since Vegeta is now dead!" Zarbon said laughing about Vegeta's death.

Koukyo could fell Zarbon's power level rising just like when fighting Vegeta. Zarbon gave a very evil smile along with a chuckle. Then his beautiful face changed back into it's repulsive monster.

"And now that you told me about that other Saiyan with the pink hair I'll kill her! Then with all three of you gone the Saiyan race will be extent!"

Koukyo knew now that she made a mistake by telling Zarbon about Sakura since she too was a Saiyan. This meant that she would be killed by Zarbon or even Frieza him self and even if Koukyo did hate Sakura.

And Koukyo knew that she could not tell Zarbon about the other two Saiyans. Koukyo knew all to well that they too would be killed.

But while Koukyo was thinking about her next move Zarbon had gone behind her and she could tell that because. She felt his breath down her neck and slowly Koukyo knew what she would see when she looked behind her.

And before Koukyo knew it Zarbon had punched her right in the back of her spine, but she didn't go crashing to the ground no Zarbon had grabbed her hair.

Zarbon still holding Koukyo's dove down to the ground and shoved her face into the ground. Zarbon could see that there was blood coming out of her mouth and noise and he smiled at his work that he had done to her.

Koukyo managed to get up, before she looked towards Zarbon. "You think that I'm going to let you kill me well eat this." Koukyo then put her hands into a circle before shouting out. **"Rip Blaster." **She yelled as an orange wave came out that was covered in green lighting around the orange wave.

But Zarbon just flicked the attack away like it was nothing to him at all. Koukyo then threw a few punches at Zarbon hoping that at least one could hit him. After she saw that didn't work she then tried to kick him but even that didn't work.

"You can't win Koukyo, how can you when I beat Vegeta in this form?" Zarbon asked her.

And before she could respond to him Zarbon came right up to her punching her in the stomach and the right in the face. After he done that to her he grabbed her head then he smashed it right against a rock again and again until the rock was almost all gone.

Koukyo fell to the ground before Zarbon kicked her into the water. "Well now that she's gone I better go and tell Frieza about this Saiyan with the pink hair!" Zarbon said to him self before changing back to him normal self. He then took off for his master.

"I'm just happy that it didn't take long to beat as it did with Vegeta."

Unknown to Zarbon just like what happened to Vegeta after he left Koukyo was also alive. Koukyo had dragged her self out on the water that Zarbon had kicked her into and slowly mad her way to band of rocks. Once she got to them Koukyo collapsed by them but she had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Zarbon now I can kill you next time we fight each other!" She laughed before taking a rest.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Krillin at the Guru home both the two humans and the two Namek's just looked at Guru.

"Do you think he fell asleep?" Dende asked.

"Um…excuse me-" Krillin began.

Guru's hand trembled and his eyes squinted at each other a bit. "Grate evil has come has come to Namek! Frieza and his men because of him almost all of my children have. (Cough) Have been killed!"

"Oh!" Dende exclaimed looking to the ground.

"It seems that they would stop at nothing until they have all seven dragonballs." Guru told them.

Both Naruto and Krillin looked sad by this. "Yeah you right!" Naruto said with a sad voice.

"To Namek's, the Dragonballs symbolized wisdom and power. But this Frieza sees them only as for a tool for his own greed!" Guru said with sadness in his voice.

"Forgive me, Guru, but that's exactly why we came here. To ask for your Dragonball so we could hide it from Frieza!" Krillin explained. Guru listened.

"We won't let his evil collect all of the Dragonballs I sewer it it's my ninja way of life!" Naruto said with that trade mark grin.

"I see. So the two have been collecting the Dragonballs also?" Guru asked.

"Yes but our motives are for good not evil like Frieza's!" Krillin assured him.

"Yes! Their fellow friends they want to wish them back they died fighting these evil men on their home planet. And if the return then maybe they can help us out too." Dende said.

"And how do you know about the Dragonballs?" Guru asked.

"We used to have another set on Earth." Naruto began.

"Impossible!" Guru said shocked at what he was just told.

"A long time ago, when the terrible storm drifted across your planet which caused for the climate to change, but one Namek manage to escape from witnessing this deadly experience. He left Planet Namek to get to a safer place. And from there, he landed on Earth. He also became the guardian of Planet Earth. He's the one who created all of the Dragon Balls." Krillin explained.

"I see, now I remember now the child of Katas. Kami, I'm pleased that he mad the journey safely. He was a gifted child he had the power to create the Dragonballs." Guru remembered.

"Kami was killed when we were fighting the Saiyans. And the one who is responsible for this was Vegeta and another one called Koukyo." Naruto explained.

"Yeah the same ones who are killing you people right now!"

"This Saiyan must be horrible indeed what an awful power. One who could defeat a Namek like Kami must have been a Super Saiyan…" Guru said.

"Huh? A Super Saiyan? What's that?" Krillin asked. While Naruto not being that bright did even understand what it was either.

Guru looked at the two and was confused by the two. "You mean you don't know? Please come closer you two and we will solve this puzzle."

Both Krillin and Naruto were puzzled, but did as he said. He strolled beside Guru and stared at him. The elderly Namekian placed his left palm on Krillin's head.

"Now clear your mind, so I could feel your past. Your other friend is most welcome to see what is on your mind."

"Alright how do I do that?"

"Now as for you young man, just rest your hands on your friend's back so that you could witness his past too and clear your mind also." Guru said. Naruto nodded.

A few seconds later, Guru now saw what was on Krillin's mind with the past that he has been thinking ever since Guru started a discussion about Kami. Naruto could visualize it too.

And from there, in those visions, it showed a scene of Kami in his tower, in his early years, trembling and struggling to sleep as something bothered him deeply. Sweat streams down on his face and he dropped on the chrome floor. As he shook and staggered, a figure started to emerge out from Kami's body and out released another Namekian. But this time, it was the complete opposite of Kami himself.

"What a terrible thing a Namek at war with him self torn in two." Guru explained.

In Krillin's past, it showed Kami's other evil side, which is whom he was called King Piccolo. It showed scenes destroying the cities and towns with one powerful blast from his arm. The evil King Piccolo laughed evilly.

Before he became the guardian of Earth, Kami had to purge himself, even the slightest evil inside from is heart. Thus, he split into two and Piccolo was born. In doing so, the powers are also split equally between these two halves. If they have been reunited as one, they will not be defeated by any normal Saiyan." Guru released his hand from Krillin.

"Now I have seen your Mind. You and your friend's hearts are pure and your intentions are true. Your bravery and loyalty exceeds beyond question. You have proven yourself worthy enough to receive this Dragonball." The one-star Dragon Ball was neatly placed at above of Guru's comfy seat. He took it with his plump hands; fit enough to place the Dragon Ball on his palm.

He gave it to Krillin proudly. "Here you go."

"Wow! Thank you so much, sir. You don't know how much this means to us," Krillin exclaimed, observing the orb.

"Yes this is fantastic Krillin one down and only six to go!"

"I only hope there is still time left to make your wish," Guru sighed.

Everybody wondered at his statement. "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, I have only a few days left to live." Guru sighed deeply.

"If your wish is to be fulfilled you must gather all seven Dragon Balls before I go.

However, if this cannot be accomplished then… (Cough)! (Cough)! (Cough)!" Guru coughed. "Then the Dragon Balls will vanish along with me."

"No need to worry. We'll get all seven as soon as possible." Krillin pledged.

"We'll guard these Dragonballs no matter what happens." Naruto promised.

"And if the Dragonballs are wiped out from existence and we're not able to fulfil our wish, then neither Vegeta nor Frieza or even Koukyo can," Naruto pointed out.

"Thank you." Guru smiled as he looked at the two "I could almost feel your strength inside of your hearts. Thank you. My generous people and I could honour you as great heroes in this world."

"Anytime!" Krillin said modestly.

"Indeed you are both brave, and there is much strength in you both more then either realise. For much of it is still sleeping." Guru explained.

"Huh, still sleeping what do me Mr Guru?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me to awaken this power for you." Guru said to Krillin.

Guru then placed his hand again on Krillin's head to release the sleeping power that has been resting inside of him all along.

While Guru was doing this to Krillin Naruto watch on as Krillin explained to guru that he didn't have any hidden power.

"Really I've already trained my self to my limits! I don't have any special sleeping powers!" Krillin said with a smile laugh. While Guru looked harder as he had almost found what he was looking for.

"And to tell you the truth, I'm even amazed that I made it this fare!" He said once again laugh but very nervously.

Guru really wanted to show his gratitude and thankfulness to Krillin, and Naruto that supported and saved his child, Dende. Guru readied himself to awaken the power that sleeps within Krillin, but not all of it; just a glimpse at it. The elderly Namekian's hand started too aglow and few seconds later, Krillin's body was surrounded by glowing pallid lights from Guru's hand and his body was kind of stretched a bit.

Guru let go of Krillin. "You see? The sleeping power is just there with you all along."

"So that means I have…eh, heh." Krillin started to laugh, "Hah, hah, hah! POWER! A LOT OF POWER! IT'S GRATE!" Krillin shouted.

"Wow. This is just great! I didn't know it was within in me all along. Whatever you did, thanks a lot!" Krillin jumped with joy.

Guru then looked over to where Naruto was and smiled at him. "Now it's you turn young one."

Naruto towards ambled the aged Namekian and stared at him with his curious eyes. Guru placed his hand on top of the ninja's head and concentrated. "Hmmm now let me release the sleeping power within you."

Guru's hand started to glow and Naruto's body was, too, surrounded with shimmering colourless lights. Naruto could feel the power releasing into him, "Hah! Aah! Aah!"

Guru then let go of Naruto and all he could do stare at his own bare hands, "I just-can't believe it. I feel different…YEAH! You feel that, Krillin? I feel a lot of strength in me now believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is just so awesome. We might just take on Vegeta after all. Eh, heh, heh! Oh. I have one question, Mr. Guru. Is it possible to release anyone's power?" Krillin asked, remembering the others.

"If they possess the hidden potential inside of them, it is always possible indeed." Guru explained.

"But if you do these things so many times does it drain your own power?" Naruto asked feeling concerned for Guru.

"I appreciate for your honesty concerns, but the short answer is no." Guru smiled.

"Well then, if that's the case, would you mind trying to do this trick of this on mine and Naruto's friends? There really a great friends and I bet they have some hidden strength inside of them!" Krillin requested.

"Bring them to me. And if I can, I will unlock his hidden potential." Guru said.

"Great! We'll be right back…uh? But what should I do with the Dragonball?" Krillin asked.

"It is yours now. You all deserve it. Planet Namek's fate now rests in your hands." Guru said.

"Alright then Dende we'll be right back with our friends." Krillin waved.

Krillin and Naruto head outside and dashed at full speed. Their full forces created huge sounds and forced the waters to splash everywhere. But it was such a beautiful sight.

* * *

**A/N well it took a very long time for me to do this chapter but at long last it's done thank god for that. I am sorry that he did take this long but my laptop as it has not been working as I hoped it would. Any way please read and review. Now I know that the fight with Zarbon and Koukyo was short but I wanted her to tell Zarbon about Sakura so remember this for the next chapter and thank you for waiting. one more thing before I go I would like you to read below as there is info that you need to read thanks to all of you who do read it.**

**Now the next chapter both Sakura and Gohan will go and get Vegeta's Dragonball and also have Guru's gift sorry but Sasuke will not be getting as he still has as dark heart in him.**

**Yes the Ginyu force are on there way very soon and most parts I have cut out to save time and I will be showing more NaruSaku bits also. As for when they will get together well it will be some time After Namek that's all I'm saying for now. **

**Also I want to tell you that even when Sakura dose go Super Saiyan the rest of team 7 will still help out when they can.**

**Now most of you have said when the Buu saga is done they go back home this I don't know yet as it is very fare off you will just have to wait but if they did Sakura will be the most powerful in Naruto home. **

**The last thing I would like to say is that I'm going to be doing the story of Sakura mom that takes place before this story it should be 6-7 or 8 chapters it will be out after the Namek saga where you will know. What happened to Sakura's first tail and did Danzo know about Sakura and her mom because of their tails and why she didn't stop the Fox and much more.**


	16. Chapter 16 Vegeta's back

**A/N well not much for me to say just thanks for the reviews I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 16 Namek/Frieza saga part 7 Vegeta's back**

After getting the one-star Dragonball from Guru both Naruto and Krillin were heading back to the others.

"Woah man I love this!" Krillin laughed happily as he flew.

"I can't believe it. I feel like I'm even faster than the speed of light!" Naruto smiled.

"You got that right Naruto with this speed we should get back to Bulma and the others in no time!"

And in one side of the planet, a Frieza soldier was shown who looked similar to Appule, minus the speckles and instead has yellow skin; his name is Orin and found a destroyed Namekian village. He landed on the cliffs to observe the demolished homes. This is where Vegeta attempted to strike the Namek's.

"Argh I don't believe this! I finally find a village to destroy and somebody already beat me to it!" Orin growled.

Orin then spotted a surviving Namek who still had some energy left in him. He was crawling over to where Vegeta had hid the Dragonball he took from them that was until the Frieza soldier blocked his way.

"Tell me what happened here?" He asked the Namek.

"A Saiyan he took the Dragonball!" He said to him.

"What a Saiyan? Dame that Vegeta but where's Koukyo then. Damn those Saiyans!" Orin cursed.

The Namek then grabbed Orin's leg hoeing that he would help him. "Please you've got to help me?" He urged but Orin finished the last-standing Namek in the battle zone by a terrible ki blast, ending his life instantly.

"You worthless trash of a Namek get off me!" He said before headed back to Frieza's spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the arrogant Tyrant was waiting for his elite warrior to report back any news. Frieza was looking out side of the class window floating in the air.

"Those miserable Saiyan monkeys they are starting to get troublesome!"

"Lord Frieza, its Zarbon." Zarbon called out behind Frieza's door.

"The door is open." Frieza answered.

Zarbon came inside from the automatic door and Frieza slowly landed on the floor.

"So did you find the village?" Frieza asked.

"No. I've come to tell you that I found both Vegeta and Koukyo. You won't have to worry about them troubling us again." Zarbon reported.

"Oh, so you say. What makes you so sure? Did you use your power of transformation?" Frieza asked.

"Right." Zarbon nodded.

"I see. And you know for a fact that there both dead?" Frieza asked again.

"Well, I didn't check their pulse, if that's what you mean. But I'm telling you it's highly unlikely that they survived; a chance in a million maybe," Zarbon said.

"So in other words you don't really know, do you?" Frieza was getting angry.

"I know I saw Vegeta fall into the water and not get back up again." Zarbon explained.

"And as for Koukyo she's not even that strong to survive my attacks." Zarbon then went on.

"You should have gone after them, Zarbon. Now we can't confirm anything that's just because you didn't want to get wet. That's careless. And it was careless to try to kill Vegeta before you even question him. How would you know if he already found a Dragonball and hidden it?" Frieza yelled.

"And that goes for Koukyo too we needed to know what they did." Frieza

Zarbon gasped, feeling ashamed of him self. "Aah! I'm so sorry, Lord Frieza. I'll go back and look for him." The elegant warrior exclaimed.

"Anyway I did get some info off Koukyo that you need to know lord Frieza!"

But before for Frieza or Zarbon could go on Orin came in to report in on what he had found.

"Hah! Lord Frieza!" Orin called from outside. "I found another one of the villages."

"But it was completely been destroyed by the time I got there and the Dragonball was already missing." Orin said.

"Missing?" Frieza exclaimed.

"There was one villager left. He said that a Saiyan took it." Orin continued.

"You were right. Vegeta must've hidden it." Zarbon admitted.

"So I took care of the Namek and got back here as fast I could." Orin said.

Frieza's eyes left eye shined darkly and Zarbon felt annoyed and twitched his eyebrow.

"So you're saying you killed the only witness?" Frieza asked, sounding calm.

"Huh? Lord Frieza!" Orin exclaimed.

Both of the Tyrant's eyes shined darkly and strike Orin with a laser eye beam which caused for him to steam up and drop dead.

"But lord Frieza Argh!!" Orin screamed.

"Aah!" Zarbon gasped in horror.

"Take note, Zarbon. Because you can expect the same thing happen to you if you don't find out where that Dragonball is do you understand?" Frieza growled.

"Huh?" Zarbon asked worriedly.

"That is the price of careless mistakes. You have better hoped for your sake that Vegeta is alive." Frieza scolded. The henchman of Frieza snarled once again to himself.

"Appule come here now!" Frieza demanded.

Appule came in with his body firm and straight. "Yes, my lord!" Appule saluted.

"Open a line to the home planet. Send word to the Ginyu Force that I want them ready and on their way to Namek immediately. And tell them they had better not forget their scouter's." Frieza ordered.

"Huh?" Zarbon exclaimed.

"I should expect them in five days." Frieza presumed.

"Yes lord Frieza!" Appule left to contact this so called…Ginyu Force.

"What? The Ginyu's sir? Lord Frieza, are you sure that's necessary? There is no telling them what to do once they get here. I got the situation under control. I could handle this without them." Zarbon protested.

"I have a feeling we will need them sooner than you think," Frieza said.

"Why? Is there something I should know about?" Zarbon asked.

"I destroyed the Saiyans' planet, because I felt that if left unchecked, they might one day pose a serious threat and it's beginning to look like I was right." Frieza explained. Zarbon raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta and Koukyo aren't the only one that concerns me. There are others." Frieza continued.

"What? What others! Surely, you don't mean the ones that Vegeta Koukyo and fought on Earth. I couldn't see how could that possible worry you. Even with their combine powers, they were hardly a match for either of them. I know for sure that they are still no match for you in a fight." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, are you telling me I'm wrong? Is that what I am hearing?!"

"No!"

"That's what I thought. Now go find Vegeta and Koukyo. But before you go Zarbon tell me what Koukyo told you?""Yes lord Frieza, you see I found out who the people who attacked us earlier are. Koukyo told me that they are from Earth she never told me who any of the four we picked up on our scouter's were. Or the two that ran off with the Namek child."

Frieza looked at Zarbon with a smile. "So she told you who the fifth fighter is then?"

"Yes lord Frieza you see I saw that Koukyo had lost her tail so I tricked her into telling me what happened. And she told me in her own words that a Saiyan with pink hair cut it off her and that she on this planet with us."

"Was that all she told you Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"Yes sir and I know for sure the Saiyan Koukyo was talking about is here." Zarbon said.

"Thank you Zarbon now go and get them I need to think this over and if you see that other monkey kill her!" Frieza said with a sick smile on his face.

"Yes, lord!" Zarbon obeyed his master's orders and departed outside to search for Vegeta though he has doubts in his mind about the Ginyu Force. _*The Ginyu Force? Frieza isn't taking any chances!*_ Zarbon thought.

Back at the spaceship, Frieza has his hands back, thinking of something, *_These Saiyans are becoming a threat to me. The more they fight, the stronger they become. Of course, I'm still much more powerful than them. But these Saiyans are beginning to emerge out of nowhere and who knows? What will they be become in the near future? This growing warning must be eliminated immediately…before they get any stronger!*_ Frieza thought and planned.

* * *

In the place where Vegeta and Zarbon's fight took place. Vegeta still has some energy left in him and he slowly crawled on the ground, feeling angry and his fire blazing inside of him.

"No…I will not die like this--I will become stronger!" Vegeta lost his consciousness and got knocked out again.

Beyond the skies, Zarbon was still searching for him until he spotted the Saiyan with crimson-red blood streaming everywhere.

Zarbon landed beside Vegeta and checked his pulse. He felt a faint beating.

"Well, well. So you're still alive after all. Lucky for me, but then I guess it is not such a lucky thing for you now, is it? I'm going to have so much making you talk."

Zarbon grabbed Vegeta's hand and quickly head back to his master's spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma, Sakura, Gohan and Sasuke were outside of the cave to get some fresh air. The son of Goku practiced with his martial arts training along with Sakura. Gohan executed a punch towards her but Sakura dodge and then another one and performed multiples of random punches. He also gave speedy kicks, high to low Sakura done the same thing towards Gohan.

"Not bad Gohan! But show me what you got!" Sakura said with a smile ass Gohan came running right at her.

Gohan went to throw her kick at her but she blocked it with her right arm both Gohan and Sakura smiled at each other from their little spar. Both could tell by the looks on the others face that they were enjoying this little fight.

Sasuke was just keeping an eye out for any of Frieza's men while Bulma was checking her Dragon radar and saw something on the device.

"Huh? Look, guys! A Dragonball is heading straight towards us." Bulma exclaimed.

"You see?" Bulma asked.

"Hey. It must be Krillin and Naruto they must have got the Dragonball from the eldest Namek." Sakura said with smile.

Gohan only smiled at his two friends. "Alright I knew that they could do it!"

"Mmhm-hmmm but come and look at this?" Bulma began, "There's just something that's been bugging me. We know that one ball is moving and the five together are the ones Frieza has!" Bulma said looking at the Dragon radar.

"So what's this one doing up here all by its self?" She asked her self.

"Well it's near by? It actually looks like it might be coming from that direction." Gohan said pointing to where it was coming from.

Bulma smiled along with Sakura. "Hey Bulma that's not too far from here is it?" Sakura asked.

For awhile until Gohan got a scared look on his face as he knew where the Dragonball was now.

"That's where we sensed Vegeta attacking that village! That must be where the Dragonball is it has to be guys." Gohan said as looked to where the Dragonball was.

"Your right Gohan but I can't sense Vegeta any more. I don't think that he's even there." Sakura said.

Gohan just didn't know why it was there. "But why did he leave it there?"

"I got it he couldn't make the Namek's tell him where it hiding so maybe he never found it in the first place." Bulma said.

Sakura also stated to smile. "So that means when he got tired trying to find it he must have gone away thinking there was no Dragonball to find." Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Bulma let me and Gohan borrow the radar the two of us will go and get it." Sakura said to Bulma.

Sakura then looked over to Sasuke. "You don't mind staying here do you Sasuke?""Na someone has got to keep an eye on her!" He said in emo voice.

Bulma handed the Dragon radar over to her. "Alright Gohan let's go!" She said before taking off at high speed.

* * *

Back at Frieza's spaceship, Vegeta and Koukyo who Zarbon also picked up on his way back from getting Vegeta were having their wounds treated immediately and they were resting in a machine called Isolation Chamber two right next to each other. A retractable mask was placed on Vegeta's mouth as well as Koukyo's with waters soothing the injuries. There stood Appule and Zarbon with their arms crossed, observing him well.

"Well, let me know that he's ready. I want him to be healthy before I start torturing him." Zarbon said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu were still chasing Bubbles. Yamcha took over a bit; Tien and Chiaotzu took a break.

Yamcha yelled. "MONKEY!!" Yamcha jumped on the speedy ape, but Bubbles evaded quickly. Yamcha landed on his body exhausted, "Darn it."

Chiaotzu continued to boost his friend's persistence, "Come on, Yamcha!"

"How about let me do it." Tien Offered. "I'll give a try."

Yamcha wiped out the sweat from his forehead, "Sure, go ahead. Phew!"

Tien took over and chased Bubbles. King Kai was in his fields and garden, planting some weeds and humming at the same time. At one corner out came Piccolo and Kakashi both had a serious look on their faces. King Kai, without turning his back, noticed the Namek already. "Yes?"

"Kakashi and I only come here to get stronger and to receive some offensive training. I'm not here to catch a monkey like they're doing right now." Piccolo looked behind his back and Tien and Bubbles were scattered all over the place.

"Piccolo is right we need to get stronger now!" He said.

"No. Sorry." King Kai apologized "You both need to pass my training exercises before I promote you to the real training. But you have all the time in the world to decide whether you take my training exercises or not." He then held up his flowers in front of their faces, "If you rather not to, then the two of you could always help me weed the garden."

Both Piccolo and Kakashi were irritated by his lectures so Piccolo grabbed mystic King Kai on his collar, but King Kai's glasses sparkled and gave a warning look. Piccolo noticed that and let go of him.

King Kai questioned him. "Why are you rushing? You two are not planning to take on Frieza, are you? I thought you made a promise out of it."

King Kai observed the other Z-fighters of how they were doing right now, but it seemed all of them are worn-out Tien breathed heavily.

Chiaotzu whined. "This is hard."

Yamcha huffed and puffed. "Gosh!"

"Hey!" called King Kai. "That's enough for now. How about let's eat some lunch inside?"

All of their worn-out faces turned into hungry, mouth-watering expressions.

King Kai gave a look. "Huh?"

* * *

Inside King Kai's house, King Kai prepared delicate, delicious lunches for the Z-fighters, though Piccolo and Kakashi were both outside, under the tree's leaves.

Tien and Yamcha munched on their yakisoba while Chiaotzu slurped all of the juice in his noodles. King Kai was a bit amazed at how much they were eating King Kai growled irritatingly as the had eating all of his food. A few minutes later of rest, Yamcha fixed his blue belt and proceeded on with his complicated training. "Now that I'm full, you're in big trouble, ape face."

"Hey. Don't call me ape face," scolded King Kai, thinking Yamcha as talking about him.

Yamcha clarified, "I'm not talking about you, King Kai. It's him I want."

Piccolo gave a snort. He took out a bottle and drank some water. As soon the Namekian refreshed himself, his attention was caught as soon Yamcha shouted with great confidence. "Get back here you MONKEY!"

Bubbles sprinted like the wind and Yamcha dashed too in a monkey-way. Thanks to the food he ate, his body is now energized. It seems that he is almost capable of catching Bubbles after all.

Yamcha panted and tried to remain his breath. Soon, he then leaped in mid-air and successfully caught Bubbles with his two feet.

Bubbles squirmed, trying to get away, but it was too late Yamcha smiled. "Ha I got you!"

Chiaotzu cheered. "Alright, you did Yamcha!"

"You go, Yamcha!" Tien exclaimed.

Yamcha celebrated his accomplished training and danced with Bubbles. "Alright yeah I caught the monkey! Yeah I did it at long last!"

Piccolo gave a light snort while Kakashi was mediating thanks to Piccolos teaching.

"Huh?" Piccolo noticed a shadow right in front of him. It was King Kai.

"Are the two of you sure you don't want something to eat?" asked King Kai

Piccolo turned his head away. "I'm fine." Piccolo answered while Kakashi just went on with what he was doing.

It was Tien's turn and he was now effectively outsmarting Bubbles. Bubbles then sprinted to the left side of the planet, Tien teleported right in front of the ape. Tien just gave a grin.

Bubbles darted to his right, but Tien did the same process. As soon Bubbles started to escape again, Tien quickly grabbed the running-way monkey on the tail Chiaotzu cheered.

"Hooray! Hooray for Tien!"

"Alright you did it Tien!!" Yamcha praised him.

King Kai was very impressed, "They're doing pretty good. They're getting faster and faster."

"Rrrrrrgghh…We've come here to get stronger." Piccolo stood up in front of the mythical King Kai. "To do that, I need to fight somebody stronger than I am. And they're not.

King Kai gave a look, but noticed Chiaotzu successfully caught Bubbles also. "Yeah I caught Bubbles!"

Bubbles and Chiaotzu lifted each other up in mid-air to celebrate their little accomplishment.

"Huh? Even Chiaotzu caught Bubbles." King Kai said.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu came up to King Kai, ready to take their last training exercise. "Alright I know you're all excited!" King Kai chuckled happily and softly.

"Okay. Here's your next training exercise. Oh Gregory why don't come on up!"

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha were aware of the cricket's presence. And out from a bubble, Gregory appeared, "Hi, everyone. The name's Gregory!"

"Now here's what you need to do." King Kai took out a steel hammer.

Gregory then explained the rules, "The steps are simple. Just take this hammer; give a good tap on my head, and you'll win! And don't go easy on me, 'cause I'm not going to go easy on you. Hah, hah! Now who's first?"

Yamcha stepped in, being overconfident again, "Heh, heh, heh! Let me give it a try."

"Here," King Kai passed the hammer on Yamcha. As soon Yamcha caught it, he was forcefully pushed down on the ground due to the heavy weight of the tool.

Yamcha shook his head. "Huh? It's like an anvil."

Gregory laughed. "All excuses if you ask me."

Yamcha was offended easily. "Huh? WHY YOU! I'm going to get you!"

Yamcha stood up with the heavy hammer on his hand. He was ready to take a good swing on the cricket.

"See ya!" After a second later, Gregory flew right pass Yamcha without the confused Z-fighter noticing his speed. "Huh?"

"You too slow, sucker." Gregory annoyed him.

Yamcha barked at him. "Why you little come back here!"

Gregory soared without even have to try at all! Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha now needed to deal with this bug.

Piccolo and Kakashi were about to leave until King Kai called him, "Hey, you two. Why not you give it a try?"

"I think we'd would rather spend are time image training than to take swings on the cricket. We're going." Piccolo snorted and isolated him self again.

King Kai gave a look. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Piccolo continued on with his own training while Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha followed King Kai's training exercises.

An hour passed by, King Kai and Bubbles were sleeping inside of their house. King Kai slept on the rocking chair and the monkey slept beside his master.

Outside, as you can see, Gregory had a few red marks and bruises all over his body. Tien and Yamcha successfully strike him with the hammer finally. Now it was Chiaotzu's turn.

Tien encouraged his best friend. "Come on, Chiaotzu. Hit him like you mean it."

Yamcha then announced, "Chiaotzu is now in his stance; about to make his final strike before a homerun!" Yamcha was a former baseball player until he quitted as soon he heard about the Saiyans, Vegeta, Koukyo and Nappa coming to Earth.

Chiaotzu was now ready to give it all he got.

Gregory panted and huffed, "Alright. Let's see if you can strike me this time. Alright then full speed a head!" Gregory glowed and glowed. The cricket was going to use all of his energy.

"READY OR NOT…HERE I COME!"

Gregory darted and dashed at turbo velocity. Chiaotzu concentrated. As soon he found the right target, the best friend of Tien swung his hammer on Gregory.

Gregory exclaimed. "Huh?!"

Chiaotzu yelled. "Ha I got you"

Tien cheered. "Alright Go, Chiaotzu!"

"And it's a grand homerun!" Yamcha announced.

Gregory can't control himself due to such full force. He entered his master's house and accidentally strikes King Kai on the face. Bubbles woke up and started to panicked.

The Z-fighters came to check on King Kai.

"King Kai! Are you alright?!" Yamcha asked, concerned.

King Kai held his aching forehead. "Gregory? Did they all strike you?"

Gregory groggily replied. "Nope they didn't!" Gregory then developed a huge bump on his head.

"Oh that was fast. It only took an hour and five minutes." exclaimed Yamcha.

Yamcha made a fist, "Wow. We must be really getting stronger. Hah!"

King Kai wiped the dusts from his clothes. "Okay. Good news, boys. It's time to get on with the real training."

Tien was happy to hear this. "Really alright then here goes nothing!"

Chiaotzu happily laughed and Yamcha was so eager to move onto the next level. "Man I've been waiting for this!"

"Okay. Let's go outside." King Kai instructed.

* * *

Outside, everybody was certainly ready and prepared for King Kai's real training session.

"Alright now with all that training exercises you accomplished, we're going to have a little sparring match." King Kai explained. "Let me see how you guys have been improved since last time. You got that? I'll pick the fighters for you to spar with."

"Count me in." Piccolo came out of nowhere and decided to train with the Z-fighters after all.

"Me too I want to see what they've got?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Piccolo. Kakashi I Guess you decided to join after all." King Kai smiled.

"No individual fights. The two of us will take on all three of you." Piccolo declared. All of the Z-fighters looked at him. "Huh?"

"Let me see what you got. Even though there are ten of you each, you're still no match for me." Piccolo's boastfulness can be seen.

Yamcha was offended. "Huh? Why you! Let's see about that, green man."

Piccolo scoffed. "Humph." Piccolo then looked over to where Kakashi was as he reviled his sharingan to the three fighters.

King Kai calmed them down. "Now, relax. Alright, we'll do as Piccolo says."

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all formed a triangular formation. Piccolo was in the middle.

King Kai raised his hand as a signal. "Ready… set… Fight!"

Yamcha and Tien decided to take the first move. Yamcha executed multiple of punches at Piccolo. While Tien went for kicks at Kakashi but the both of them just kept evading all of it. Piccolo then started to attack Yamcha back with multiple punches but his attacks had done nothing to Yamcha.

Piccolo countered with a punch, but Yamcha crossed his arm to block it. Tien jumped in from fight Kakashi and executed an axe kick, but the Namek got out of the way. Tien started to perform various punches and kicks.

And once again Piccolo kept parrying and evading until Chiaotzu butts in and hold onto Piccolo's back. "What?!"

"Rrrrrgghh!" Chiaotzu sparked up a bit which caused some pain to jolt over Piccolo.

King Kai was enjoying this entertaining fight. "They're doing pretty good."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." suggested Gregory as treated his huge bump on his head with medicine.

Yamcha and Tien both yelled and were about to execute a teamwork blow at Kakashi until Piccolo saw what they were going to do. Piccolo lifted up his stretchable arms and countered with knife chops on Tien and Yamcha's back. Yamcha got up quickly and executed a sweep kick, but Piccolo evaded it and tripped his opponent's foot. Tien came in and executed a high kick, but the copy Ninja counterattacked with an elbow strike on Tien's back. Both of the Z-fighters got down on the ground. Chiaotzu was sparking up more.

"Now you're mine!" Piccolo extended his left arm and grabbed Chiaotzu on his back and forced to dunk his head into the soil, "WAAH!"

Tien looked up and shouted, "Huh? Oh no! Chiaotzu!"

King Kai clamed his pupil down. "Hey, relax. He'll be fine. He can't certainly die twice. In a count of three, he's still in great shape." he then started to count. "One, two, and three."

Soon, Chiaotzu muffled and wiggled his feet; then he was automatically got off the ground. "Huh? I'm okay."

Tien was relieved that his friend was alright. "Chiaotzu! Hah, hah!"

Piccolo had a serious glare in his face. *What's this?_ They're stronger than I much thought. Is it all just because of this…stupid training they're doing?*_

"Resume the fight!" called King Kai suddenly.

Piccolo lost his concentration. "Huh?!"

Yamcha gave a flying side kick along with a turning hook kick, but Piccolo evaded all of those. Tien came in and executed a front kick along with a sweep kick. Piccolo dodged all of those again until Chiaotzu grabbed the Namekian's foot. "HYAAH!"

"Huh?! Get of off me!" Piccolo lost concentration a bit, but still noticed Yamcha about to perform his next move. Yamcha executed an elbow strike at Kakashi's face but he managed to grasped his attack! Tien however came in and successfully strike Piccolo on the face with a powerful straight punch.

Tien yelled with strength. "KYAAAAH!"

Yamcha attempted to strike Piccolo on the stomach with a powerful uppercut. Since Piccolo lost his full attention to the fight, But thanks to Kakashi Yamcha couldn't attack the Namek.

Piccolo grunted in pain and held his aching stomach. "Argh…aaahhh…gaaahh!" Piccolo is a very serious and strong being, but he could feel the pain running over him. He was forced to kneel on the ground, trying to soothe the pain.

Yamcha gave a light snort. "Humph."

King Kai was too amazed. "Woah, I can't believe it."

"What now, Piccolo? Have enough?" Yamcha questioned him seriously.

Piccolo looked up and gave a smirk, "Humph. I'm just getting started," Piccolo took of his weighted clothing and flung it on the grasses. It was time for round two.

Everybody was in their fighting positions until King Kai interrupted, "Hey. That should be enough for now. Let's take a break and have a little snack to get your energy back up."

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha looked at each other and nodded their heads. King Kai was about to leave and so the rest of the Z-fighters catch up except for Piccolo and Kakashi who were a little confused.

It was all silent until King Kai halted his loyal pupils, "Hmm…Stop!"

Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha said, "Huh?"

"How about this then guys this is one of my best jokes? What do you call a dog that doesn't bark? I'll tell you! A hot dog because they have no mouth!" King Kai snickered and laughed hysterically once again. Yamcha then laughed along with his master; only pretending.

Tien and Chiaotzu giggle also all pretended to laugh at King Kai's little joke and proceeded inside the house. Piccolo watched them and gave a snort. He finally decided to follow them. "Heh."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek Appule was checking on Vegeta's and Koukyo's life meter, examine for vital signs. Zarbon strolled by and asked. "How are they?"

"There holding steady." replied Appule. "I manage to stabilize Vegeta's vital signs for now. But he's still in critical condition. He may never regain consciousness."

Zarbon became angry and frustrated, "He has got to make it. You revive him at all cost, do you understand?!" Zarbon clenched his fist in front of him; Appule was a little bit confused, but obeyed his orders. "Yes, sir?"

Zarbon turned around and gave a frustrating look on his face. _*If he doesn't recover, Frieza would have my head.*_

Frieza was standing in front of the interior of his spaceship, thinking nothing, but those magical seven orbs. "I want that Dragonball."

Appule became anxious. "Oh man this is not good. By this rate, he'll never recover. Humph, bastard Saiyan. How too arrogant he is." Appule started to laugh.

"I don't know about you Vegeta, but it looks like Koukyo is in better shape then you!"

"Zarbon must have a lot of fun torturing you, Vegeta. Hah, hah, hah! And I'll have lots of fun when I see Zarbon torturing you. Hah, hah, hah!" he then pressed a button, "Now, there. That could keep you running for a while. I'll tell you what. Seat tight and relax while I take a break. So you wouldn't often get hurt…heh, heh, heh!" Just then…Vegeta's eyes opened.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Appule. And a bright light surrounded the Isolation Chamber.

* * *

At the interior of the spaceship again, Frieza asked his loyal henchman. "So then how are they?"

Zarbon stuttered, but kept his voice firm. "They--should regain consciousness anytime now."

"Good. Then I won't have to kill you." Frieza said.

Zarbon wasn't so sure. "Yes…lord!"

Soon, a light sharking occurred and a booming voice shattered throughout the hallway.

Zarbon almost lost balance. "Huh? What? What in the blazes was that?!"

Frieza commanded. "Find out!"

A foot stepped on Appule's dead body and purple blood spilled out. It was Vegeta. And what's worse, he has been brought back from the brink of death and alive again. "You just keep underestimating the power of a Saiyan. Heh, heh, heh."

Vegeta then looked over to see Koukyo still in her Isolation Chamber. "Well look what we have here? I'd like to help Koukyo but I need to get my dragonballs and make my wish!" Vegeta said with a smile

Vegeta observed the ruined, demolished place. He then lifted up his palm and released a powerful ki blast. Meanwhile, Zarbon and Frieza were walking in the hallways until they stopped as they heard an ear-splitting sound.

"Damn!" Zarbon cursed. "It came from the recovery room!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" growled Frieza.

Zarbon opened the automatic door that leads to the recovery room. As soon as he opened it, the Prince of all Saiyans is gone. "Aah! He's gone. He must've flown off but we still have Koukyo."

"So go after him." ordered Frieza.

And at once corner, Vegeta was hiding. _*Excellent. Everyone's here!*_

Frieza raised his voice and ordered his henchman once more. "Go now! Do you hear me, Zarbon?!"

Zarbon staggered, "I'll--I'll find him."

"You better. Because of you don't find him within an hour; you wished you have never been born!" the Tyrant scowled angrily giving fear to Zarbon.

* * *

Vegeta laughed silently at their confusion and humiliation. _*Heh, heh, heh! Look at them. They're just making this too easy for me.*_

Vegeta took his chance and sprinted in the hallways. He entered the interior of Frieza's spaceship and from there; all five Dragonballs are neatly placed in and exposed altogether. Vegeta laughed evilly. "I should've known. Frieza is such an arrogant Tyrant, utterly unbeatable, yet he let all of his precious Dragonballs exposed to everyone that might steal it. You have no chance anymore, Frieza!"

* * *

**A/N well that's it for this chapter so please read and review and tell me what you think of it. I wanted to show what was going on with King Kai for this chapter and Frieza but in the next chapter Sakura and Gohan will find Vegeta's Dragonball. And another fight may take place.**


	17. Chapter 17 Zarbon finds team 7

**A/N new chapter people sorry that it's late I have two other stories' that I do ass well. I would like to thank storylover213 for all the attacks that he gave me well you all know the deal I don't own Dragonball z or Naruto. So this is what you have all been waiting for Zarbon vs. Naruto who will win well you have to read and find out.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 17 Namek/Frieza saga part 8 Zarbon finds team 7**

Zarbon flew outside of the spaceship and searched everywhere for Vegeta. "Vegeta! Vegeta, where are you Saiyan? Believe me! As soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you to pieces."

"Haven't found him yet, have you Zarbon?" The frustrated Tyrant asked with hollows of madness in his eyes. Zarbon turned around to look at Frieza with fear in his eyes.

"Just remember you have one hour to find him before I hold you completely responsible for his escape!" Frieza warned him.

However neither Zarbon nor Frieza noticed that Vegeta was inside the interior of the spaceship. Vegeta laughed insanely. _*Like you could ever find me!*_

The Saiyan elite turned around and planned what to do with the magical orbs. "Well, now, let's see. Five Dragonballs just waiting to be stole. Since Zarbon and Frieza are still busy searching for me, I still have my element of surprise up on my side."

The Prince of all Saiyans crossed his arms. Soon, his eyes widened slowly. "Wait, maybe that's all I need to just escape'"

Vegeta stood beside the automatic door. He then gathered a supplementary amount of energy in his left hand to distract Zarbon and Frieza. "There. That should be enough."

Vegeta bellowed at his confused rivals of his. "Hey! Are you guys looking for someone?"

"Huh?" Frieza reacted to voice.

Zarbon heard it also. "Wait. What was that?"

"HYAAH!" Vegeta fired an exploding, devastating energy blast. It travelled across the hallways and exploded. It also demolished the ceiling and the blast continued to pass through the outside of the spacecraft.

Zarbon tried to protect himself from the toxic clouds. "How dare you!"

Vegeta gathered more and more energy into his body. He then emitted a strong ki blast towards the sphere window to melt so he could escape with the Dragonballs. Zarbon and Frieza sprinted through the hallways, distracted by the black smoke.

"It sounded like a blast. It must have been down the corridor." Zarbon assumed.

As soon Vegeta melted the sphere glass wall, he then carried the Dragonballs one by one and tosses it outside.

"No. It couldn't be. We can't let Vegeta get anywhere near the Dragonballs!" Frieza yelled in disbelief.

"Argh!" Vegeta took the second to the last Dragonball and threw it outside. The Saiyan elite took the last glassy orb and hurled it to the outside world. Vegeta dashed at high speed and flee from the ruined spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Frieza checked inside the interior of the ship to see if Vegeta was still there. Apparently, he's nowhere to be found. What else, the Dragonballs are gone too.

"My Dragonballs! Where are my Dragonballs?" Frieza became easily frustrated.

"VEGETA!" Zarbon was full of irritation and anger. He left the center of the spacecraft and searched everywhere for the devious Saiyan, "He couldn't have gone that far."

"What are you waiting for, you fool? Don't you think you disappointed me enough for one day? Get out of my sight. Go find him, now!" ordered Frieza.

Zarbon obliged to perform his duties. "Yes, lord."

* * *

But in one elevated cliff, there stood Vegeta hiding behind the shadows, giving an unfriendly smirk. "If I fly away they'd be sure to see me. But down here I can slip away unnoticed down here!"

Vegeta swam into the depths of the sea waters and swam. Some of the sea living creatures that lived there were terrified by Vegeta since they had already witnessed his dangerous powers and might.

_*Now to find those Dragonballs!* _Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

Few moments later, Frieza was not in a very good mood. "Stop apologizing and start doing things right!" Frieza reprimanded.

The Tyrant slammed the floor with his lizard-like tail. Zarbon was bowing down to his master, feeling pressured and ashamed of himself.

"You're a disgraceful warrior. You're not fit to serve me," Frieza scolded him.

"Huh?" the ashamed henchman said.

"I can't believe I ever counted on you to take care anything important for me. Now my Dragonballs are stolen and Vegeta is missing. Have I left anything out, Zarbon?"

"No!" Zarbon stuttered.

"Well you had better hope you could get those Dragonballs back for me. You have one hour, don't disappoint me again. Rrrrrgghh," Frieza stared angrily at Zarbon. He lifted up his tail and a crack and a huge fissure can be seen visibly.

A sweat streamed on Zarbon's forehead. "Uh? Yes, lord!" Zarbon did what his master commands him to and departed from the spaceship to locate the Saiyan, Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin and Naruto continued to soar in the skies at full, turbo speed! All of them are full of tremendous power. Not knowing that both Sakura and Gohan were heading off to find the other Dragonball.

Krillin could see that he was going a tiny bit faster then he was. "Hey Naruto what's up? Why are you going so fast?" He asked.

Naruto just looked back at Krillin and all Krillin could do was look at the ninja and he could tell that something was bothering him. Just by the look he had on his face some told him that the ninja could fell something bad was on its way.

"I'm just worried about Sakura-chan is all? I know that I shouldn't be but I have this feeling that something about to happen to her!" Naruto said in a worried tone. Even if he knew that she could fight anything that came her way he was worried about her.

Because he could never stand to see her hurt or cry even if he could take anything that was thrown at him. But the one thing that he could never stand was seeing Sakura in pain and with them being here in this world he was scared that she could be killed.

This did not go unseen by Krillin as he smiled at the young boy. "You love her don't you?" Krillin asked him.

"Yeah I do with all my heart I just don't know if she likes me she maay like Sasuke!" He said in a sad tone.

Krillin only smiled at him. "Hey man you should tell her after all you already died once! And you never know she may like you too!" Krillin told him with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan and Sakura were flying towards the Dragonball that Vegeta had got earlier. It didn't take to long before Gohan and Sakura got to where the Dragonball was, but when they found the village their worst fears came true. All over were dead Namek's the place this only enrage Sakura at what Vegeta had done while Gohan only looked at a Namek protecting one of the children.

While Gohan was crying over what had happened Sakura was trying to keep her temper down. It was hard for not to go off and find Vegeta and kill him for what he had done here thanks to her Saiyan side.

**_"_**_**I can't believe that Vegeta done this even the children were killed!" **_Her inner self yelled out in anger over what happened.

Gohan who had now stopped was walking over to something he had heard a noise coming from a building. Both half Saiyans were hoping that it was someone who was still alive but it was only the wind.

Gohan then went over to where the filed were and even they were destroyed. "He destroyed everything Sakura!" Gohan said as he picked up one of the plants.

Sakura only put her hand over his shoulder. "I know Gohan! Vegeta will pay for doing this to them!" Sakura said as she went to bury all of the dead.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the spotless waters, Vegeta swam back to the surface, trying to catch his breath.

The Saiyan elite shook his head to get the water off of his hair. "Now with any luck, they should be around here somewhere."

Vegeta observed his surroundings, trying to locate the Dragonballs. Not too long, he found it all neatly placed in a row. "Well how about that. Five Dragonballs all neatly placed in a row. Sometimes I even impress myself. With the one in the lake that makes six just one more to find!" Vegeta said laughing.

The Prince of all Saiyans took all five Dragonballs and hid them in one corner. As soon he placed these magical orbs on the grassy ground, he felt something.

Vegeta gnawed on his lips. "Huh? Grate someone's coming! Is it Zarbon?" but Vegeta knew it was unlikely. "No the power level is not as strong as Zarbon's! Wait I can fell two of them?"

Vegeta spotted the two figures with white aura surrounding them. He noticed it was Krillin, and Naruto.

"So they are here!" Vegeta said with a shocked voice as he watched the two fly right over him.

"Wow this is fantastic Naruto! The rest are going to be so happy when they hear that Guru can make them stronger!" Krillin said with a laugh.

"I know I can't wait to tell them either this is just what we needed to beat Vegeta and Koukyo!"

With that the two went right over Vegeta with out even knowing that he was right there and that he saw the Dragonball.

"It's those two earthlings Krillin and Naruto but how did they get to planet Namek and that Dragonball? Oh well at least I know where the last Dragonball is!" A smile then came across Vegeta face as he started laughing at the two.

"Well I guess I have to thank the two of you for finding it for me you two!" Vegeta said laughing at them both as he took off after them both.

* * *

Meanwhile both Gohan and Sakura had put the last of the Namek's to rest as Gohan put at big wood stick in the ground. To show respect for them all both half Saiyans were slightly dirty from the digging that they had done.

"There that was the last one Sakura!" Gohan said in a sad tone. With that both Gohan and Sakura closed their eyes for a few seconds.

"We'll bring them back Gohan! Now let's find the Dragonball before Vegeta comes back!"

The two then started walking closer and closer to where Vegeta had hidden the Dragonball not so long ago. The two half Saiyans stopped right by the lack while looking at the dragon radar showing them that it was down there.

"You think it's down there Sakura?" Gohan asked her.

Sakura just looked over at him. "Well there's only one way to find out and that to go in there I find it." She said.

Both the dived into the lack to find what they were looking for, it didn't take too long for one of them to find the four-star ball. It was nicely burred in some rocks with a tiny squid resting on top of it. Once Gohan had picked it up Sakura swam over to him both happy that soon they would have two Dragonballs. But the squid was not happy with the two and decided to hit them with some ink right in their faces with that the two went to the surface both with smiles on their faces.

"Alright now with this one and the one that Naruto and Krillin are getting with have two!" Sakura said with a smile on her face and with that the two headed back to Bulma and Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin and Naruto were getting close to the caves not knowing that Vegeta was right behind them.

"We're not too fare from the cave now Naruto!" Krillin told him. While Naruto just smiled.

Behind the two Vegeta just smiled to him self. "I see that the earthlings are after the Dragonballs too! As if they stand a chance against me or Frieza ha they could barely even beat Koukyo on earth! Oh well it doesn't hurt to try dose it!" Vegeta just laughed once again at them.

Meanwhile, Zarbon was trying to locate the arrogant Saiyan on his own. If he does not find him within an hour, it would mean his life. The elegant warrior checked high and low and still the Saiyan elite couldn't' be found.

"Where is he? Where is that puny Saiyan?" Zarbon questioned himself angrily. "If I only have my scouter, I could find him in a heartbeat." Soon, an unusual sound zoomed across the skies.

Zarbon reacted to this noise. "Huh? Wait! What is that? I swear I heard something," as his attention was caught by a wind noise, he noticed a figure. "Huh? Is that Vegeta wait that not him?" Zarbon said as he saw Krillin and Naruto.

"It's that earthling who saved that little Namek but when did he get a Dragonball? But who's that with him? Wait Koukyo said that the pink haired Saiyan had some other friends with that must be him." Just then Zarbon noticed Vegeta was right on them.

Zarbon smirked. "Vegeta You can't escape! Not this time!" He yelled taking off after him.

All four speeded up each one was behind the other not knowing that someone was following them. But as they kept on flying Vegeta slowly looked back he felt that someone was right behind him.

"I get the feeling that I'm being followed but by who? Zarbon well let that freak follow me I'll take care off him too or maybe just let the earthling fight it out." Vegeta said to him self.

"What a fool he is Zarbon has no idea that when you fight a Saiyan and defeat then you only make them stronger!" Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Bulma are waiting for the Naruto and Krillin's arrival.

Bulma gave a sigh. "They're taking too long Naruto and Krillin should have been back by now." Bulma said as she was reading her book.

It was only then that Sasuke saw the two people in the distance flying right ay them. "Well it looks like the dobe is back at last!" Sasuke said.

"Hey, guys!" Krillin said happily as he landed on the soil.

"Hey guys do you know where Gohan and Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked as he landed next to Krillin.

"Oh they went off to go and get the Dragonball that Vegeta left behind in the village he attacked!" Bulma explained it was only then that both she and Sasuke saw the Dragonball that Krillin had with him.

"Wow is that the Dragonball it's so big!" Bulma said looking at it.

"Yeah it was a gift from the elder Namek named Guru!" Krillin told them.

"Any way once Gohan and Sakura get back we need to take you to Guru!" Naruto said in his happy voice.

Sasuke just gave in that emo look wondering why. "What for Naruto?" He asked.

"Well you see--" But Krillin stopped when he and the rest sensed a power level coming right for them.

"Do you two feel that!" Krillin asked with fear in his voice.

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded in fear at the power that was coming at them. "Hey clam down guys its most likely Gohan and Sakura." Bulma told them.

"No it's not them for one it's too powerful to be them!" Naruto said getting ready for who ever it was.

Just then all four of them could see who it was as he landed right it front of them all of them had the look of fear on there faces. Even Sasuke could feel that Vegeta was a lot stronger then when he had fought him back on earth.

"It's Vegeta!" All four yelled.

Both Naruto and Krillin had the same thoughts going on inside of their head that they were so happy with the new power. That they didn't even know they were being followed by Vegeta.

"Well the surprises just don't stop do they? I've found a couple of earthlings fare from home and with no one around to save them!" Vegeta said laughing at them.

All of Z-fighters were horrified. Vegeta's might and pride really terrified Bulma, Krillin, Naruto and even Sasuke

"And it appears you have just what I'm looking for! Now hand over the Dragonball to me now or you can all die!" Vegeta ordered them.

But both Naruto and Sasuke were not going to let this happen and got ready to fight him with everything they had.

"Come don't try anything stupid just hand it over the Dragonball to me!" Vegeta said with a smile.

"Oh and I wouldn't try escape with either! For if you do try to escape me then that cowardly girl behind you will suffer a most painful death!" Vegeta said to them as he looked at Bulma. "Now hand over that ball!" He ordered.

Sasuke trembled with fear at how strong Vegeta was now but why. _*Oh man! Vegeta! I never realized his way more powerful than I could imagine then he was back on earth, but how?* _He thought.

Just then Zarbon had arrived to the caves and he looked down at the five with a smile on his face. As he looked down Zarbon could tell that there were two people missing the kid that was with the baled man and the pink haired Saiyan.

All Vegeta did was look at Zarbon with a smile. "Well it looks like with have company!" Vegeta said gritting his teeth together. While Zarbon just laughed.

While all of them the men looked at Zarbon Bulma just smiled and blushed at him. "Wow he's cute I bet with his good looks he's come to save me!" Bulma said in her happy boy tone voice.

Krillin however knew better. "Not even close!" He said with fear deep down. All Krillin could do was slowly back away from the two fighters.

"Naruto I've got a bad feeling about this guy! So listing while I'll attack Vegeta I want you to attack this green guy alright!" Sasuke told him while Naruto know what to do now.

With both fighters staring each other down, both with smiles on their faces ready to kill the other.

"Vegeta did you really think that you could escape me for long?" Zarbon said with a smile on his face. He looked over to the Z fighters and smiled at them.

"And I see you have the Dragonball how nice of you to track it down me!" Zarbon smiled even more before he looked at Naruto with a smile. "Now I know that there's another Saiyan with you the one with pink hair! So tell me where she is and I may let you all live or not." Naruto saw the way Zarbon was and he knew that he wanted Sakura for something but it wasn't anything good. "What do you want with Sakura-chan anyway?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice afraid of the answer he would get.

Zarbon could only laugh at what Naruto asked him. "Why to kill her of course! We can't have any monkeys runing around can we!" Zarbon laughed. While Naruto fumed in anger over what he said he would do to Sakura.

"Now why don't you tell me where the rest of the Dragonballs are? You can either tell me or Frieza it's you choose?" Zarbon ordered to Vegeta.

"Just try me Zarbon!" Vegeta said as he got ready to fight.

As the two were about to fight Sasuke told Naruto to get ready to make he's move. "Attack now Naruto!"

This only caught the two off by the two ninjas who started to attack them both fighters.

Vegeta just looked at Sasuke with a big smile on his face. "You know I wanted to kill Zarbon for what he did to me earlier. But I still remember the humiliation you gave me back on earth boy!" Vegeta said smirking at the Uchiha. Both fighters were getting ready to fight each other with all the power that they had everything they had.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan. "Eat this Vegeta **Fire style phoenix distraction!" **He yelled as a deadly fire attack that took the form of a phoenix went right towards Vegeta.

Vegeta just smiled as he saw the attack coming right at him and did nothing to stop it. Sasuke just smiled at this hoping that this was his end of the Saiyan prince once and for all. But he was wrong as Vegeta came out off the fire laughing very insanely at the Uchiha.

"What how the hell did he survive that attack!" The Uchiha said in shock.

"Nice try kid but your going to have to do better then that if you ant to kill me!" Vegeta said laughing once more.

* * *

Sasuke knew that this battle had only just starred and he knew it was not going to be an easy win for. As the battle with Sasuke and Vegeta was going on Naruto looked on in hatred at the one called Zarbon. He was not going to let him hurt or kill Sakura not while he was still alive no one would lay a finger on her.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you kill Sakura you hear me! Now eat this **Dragon Twister!" **Just then two beams of blue and red energy came out started to take the shape of two dragons and both twisted around each other looking like a twister made out of dragons.

Zarbon saw this powerful attack heading right towards him and knew that this kid had more power in him. Zarbon just jumped into the air just at the last second away from the attack instaed Naruto's attack hit a small uninhabited isaland.

Zarbon saw how dangorus the attack was and what it had done to the island that it hit was completely gone. "Dame it this kid not messing around that attack could have killed me!"

"Get back here you batard!" Naruto yelled at Zarbon as he went at full speed towards him.

**"****Super bullet!" **Naruto yelled as an emerald green energy ball cam out a full speed right towards Zarbon that he was unable to move away from this attack like the last one. But is destroyed a small amount of his armour.

Before Zarbon could react to Naruto last attack he had already punched him right in the face with so much power that green blood came out of mouth. But Naruto didn't stop there he then went to kick Zarbon right in the stomach. As all this was going on Bulma kept yelleing at him to stop beating him up but all he did was continue to punvh and kick him.

Just then Naruto's Kenziens sight came into his eyes and his chakra increased. "You will never touch Sakura-chan I'll kill you before you can get even near her!" Naruto yelled.

"**Wind Release Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled.

But Zarbon manged to just doged it at the last seconed but the shoulder plate was hit instead. At this moment Zaron knew that he would have to transform if he wanted to beat this kid.

Zarbon just look at Naruto then at Vegeta and Sasuke who both were still fighting and it looked like to him that vegat was going to win. Looking back towards Naruto with a wicked smiled on his face before he started laughing at him.

"Your very strong kid you're the second person next to Vegeta who's forced me to transform! So lets see how you can handly this then kid!" He said with a smile.

Naruto didn't know what this guy was talking about but he had to stop him fast before he had done what he was planning. Before Naruto could do a thing he watched on as Zarbon transformed into his beast form what shocked Naruto was how powerful he now was. Sure at firt he was stronger thanks to all the traing that he and the rest had done while on travelling to Namek. Now Zarbon was stronger then he and Naruto could think of only one way that he could stand a chance now.

* * *

After Zarbon transformd into him best form Bulma was screaming her head off while Vegeta was smiling. "Let's see how the kid can handle Zarbon now!" Vegta said with a small laugh.

However Sasuke saw that Vegeta was not paying any attention to him so he took the opportunity to punch the Saiyan to the ground. This only angered Vegeta as this was the second time that this kid had hurt him. Sasuke landed right in front of the mighty prince with a smile on his face. Sasuke then got his bald ready to finish Vegeta off this time unlike back on earth.

"As I said on earth your future is death!" Sasuke said with a smile.

As Sasuke went charging in at Vegeta not seeing his smile until it was too late, when Sasuke was close to Vegeta the Saiyan prince did a back flip right in the Uchiha's face. But he wasn't done yet Vegeta grabbed Sasuke's arm and knocked his blade away from him.

Then pushing his against the rocks out side of the cave Vegeta laughed at him insanely. "What a fool you are don't you know boy that the more we Saiyans fight the stronger are appoints the stronger we become boy! Even bring a Saiyan to the brink of death makes us stronger then before and thanks to your friends fighting me on earth and Zarbon I'm no stronger then before." Vegeta told him.

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. _*How can this be possible?* _Sasuke thought to him self_._

* * *

Zarbon released it as fast as lightning. Naruto just stood there and stared at the upcoming finisher. Naruto then supported himself by doing a helpful move He bended his knees and elbows and pushed himself a little bit to his limits. Fiery, misty flames surrounded Naruto but he was unharmed. "Now let's see how you take me on kid!" Zarbon yelled.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was now in trouble he had to stop Zarbon and fast. "I need to end this now **Kaio-ken X-3!"** Naruto yelled as his speed went up.

"No way! Impossible!" Zarbon said in disbelief. "Oh yeah. Let's see if you feel so high and might once I release my ultimate finisher on you." Zarbon placed his right hand in front of him and placed his left hand on his right shoulder. He was about to execute his finisher: Elegant Blaster. A shimmering golden-energy can be seen. But Naruto was so fast that it missed him and he had disappeared Zarbon tried looking for the ninja but he was no where to be seen.

Before Zarbon knew what hit him he was then attacked by Naruto so fast that he had no time do even block any attacks that Naruto did. It was then when Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to make three clones of him self. With that all four Naruto's attacked Zarbon at the same time and in no time flat Zarbon was kicked right in the back then the face by two of the Naruto clones. While the other two punched him right him the stomach the real Naruto saw Zarbon holding his stomach so he flew right behind him and knocked him right to the ground.

Once Zarbon was out of the way Naruto and his clones went to help Sasuke out before Vegeta killed him. But once Naruto got close to Vegeta and Sasuke the Saiyan prince just grabbed Sasuke by his neck and slowly cutting off his air.

"Don't even think about it kid or you friend here will suffer the consequences with his life!" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Now give me the Dragonball or he dies?" Vegeta asked looking at Krillin.

Krillin looked over at Sasuke first then Naruto knowing he had to do what Vegeta told him do. So slowly he walks over and handed over the Dragonball to him with pure anger in his face.

Vegeta just smiled as he saw his prize, he let go of Sasuke who was gasping to breath. "At last I now have all seven Dragonballs! Now immortality will be mine then the whole universe will bow down to me as its ruler!" Vegeta said with a smile.

Vegeta was about to take off Zarbon charged at him. "You're not leaving Vegeta!" He yelled. Vegeta saw this and put his Dragonball down on the ground but he gave the others a warning glare not to touch his Dragonball.

Zarbon then grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and smiled. "You can't beat me Vegeta remember I'm much stronger then you in this form!" Vegeta only smiled when Zarbon said this to him.

Vegeta only laughed at this. "You're wrong Zarbon I can beat you in any form you take!" Vegeta yelled at as both he and Zarbon begin to punch each other at a super high speed.

With one quick punch Vegeta's fist went right through his stomach. Blood spat out of Zarbon's mouth and all Vegeta did was laugh at him.

"Vegeta I was just fowling orders please don't kill me!" Zarbon said as he started to tack his last few breaths.

But Vegeta only laughed at him. "Is it just me or dose it sound like your begging for you life Zarbon?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

"Please Vegeta let's be partners and we'll defeat Frieza together!" Zarbon said I fear that Vegeta was going to kill him.

"You know Zarbon I have to thank that kid for make you so weak like this!" Vegeta said laughing at him before he blasted a ki blast right through Zarbon.

The blast was so powerful that not only did it go right through him but it also sent Zarbon all the way into a lack. This would be the last time any of them would have to see Zarbon ever again.

"No Zarbon it will be me who will kills Frieza!" He told him with a smirk.

Vegeta having killed Zarbon walked over to where he had placed his Dragonball and picked it up. He then looked over to where the earthlings were he could tell the both Naruto and Krillin were stronger then back on earth.

"Thanks to you I will now become the ruler of the universe and Frieza will die by my hands!" Vegeta said as he once again laughed insanely before taking off.

The three fighters just looked on as Vegeta disappeared from view each one knew they would make sure that Vegeta would not get his wish.

Naruto however smiled knowing that hope was not all gone. "Don't worry guys Gohan and Sakura-chan are getting the other ball remember?" Naruto said with a confident smile.

Krillin however had doubt on his face. "I hope your right Naruto! Because if your not and Vegeta finds them with that Dragonball I don't what to think what will happen to them!"

* * *

**A/N well here's another chapter done thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me knowing that you like it and I hope that you all like the fight that I did with Zarbon and Naruto also Vegeta and Sasuke. And yes I know that Sasuke got his ass handed to him but don't forget this is Vegeta were talking about.**

**Here are the new attacks that were used in this chapter **

**Dragon Twister:** Two beams of blue and red energy that take the shape of dragons and twist around each other looking like a Twister made out of dragons

**Super bullet**: emerald green energy ball with the grinding effects of Rasengan that is as fast as a bullet


	18. Chapter 18 Sakura and Gohan new power

**A/N I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to do this chapter but swiftrabbit asked about the power levels in this story. As all ways thanks for the reviews and a do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 18 Namek/Frieza saga part 9 Sakura and Gohan's new power**

Neither Sakura nor Gohan knew of what had happened back at the caves but they knew they felt a fight was going on. All the two young half Saiyan could do was look on at the horizon with fear in both their eyes.

"Sakura you felt that right?" Gohan asked looking at her.

But all she did was look on in the distance with fear in her eyes she could feel Naruto fighting some and using his Kaio-ken. Gohan could see the worry in her eyes but being so young he didn't know what was making her so worried like this.

The only word that came out of Sakura's mouth was. "Naruto!" with out another thought Sakura looked at Gohan. "We need to get back to them and fast Gohan!" Sakura said.

With that said both of them went flying back to the caves as fast as they could to help their friends out.

* * *

At Frieza's spaceship, the arrogant Tyrant was holding a glass of his wine with thorns sticking out from its side. He was waiting for Zarbon, his top warrior. Other three Frieza soldiers were standing behind Frieza, feeling shaky and frightened.

"Zarbon is late!" Frieza said his tone was mixed with calmness and anger.

The leader of the soldiers realized that and responded quickly. "Ye-yes, he is late."

"I'm becoming impatient. It's been passed an hour now. Either Vegeta has defeated him or he failed to complete his task and instead run away from me. I knew it! I should've dispatched the Ginyu Force in the first place!" Frieza said, gripping his glass of wine tightly.

"Lord Frieza, you will be pleased to hear that the Ginyu Force has been notified in your command," the soldier nervously said, trying to calm their master down. "And-uh-are making preparations for immediate departure. I should expect a confirmation anytime now." Said a solder named Namole. "Also Lord Frieza Koukyo is reported that she will be wakening up soon!"

"You see? Now that's what I call professionalism." Frieza smirked. "Oh and Namole I'm afraid since the since the Ginyu Force is coming, you are no longer needed…ever!" Frieza decided.

The leader of Frieza's minions shook his head, refusing and hesitating, but in just a quick glance, the solider than faded into nothing. The other soldiers were frightened of Frieza's extraordinary powers. They all shook and trembled as Frieza smiled.

* * *

In the boundless and vast space, a planet was shown in very dark colours with several craters all over the surface. These are one of the planets that Frieza had collected for his collection. Going inside a white main building, the alarm was off.

A coordinator spoke through the microphone and sent a word to the Ginyu Force.

"Attention! Attention! All members of the Ginyu Force, this is a red alert. Repeat. This is a red alert." Several Frieza soldiers were scattered all over the whole place.

High above, you can see five mysterious members departing to their space pods that look very similar to the Saiyan spaceship.

"Dismiss to your space pods," the coordinator spoke again, "This is an immediate emergency. Repeat. This is an immediate emergency."

All of the five members proceeded inside to their own individual space pods. On their mini-spacecrafts, each has a symbol that representing them. The emblem has an oval orange circle and it was almost covered with a white coloured V-shaped and has an upside-down blue triangle. It shined very brightly, but darkly at the same time.

The coordinator and some of his assistants were ready to launch off the spaceships' "Now departing in T minus 30. Now launching in T minus 25. T minus 20. Counting down. T minus 15."

Three of the space pods were about to depart from inside of the building and other two were about to depart from a waterfall.

"T minus 10. T minus 5. T minus 0. Count down complete. Lift off!"

And all of the five space pods departed from their section bases and all lifted off in space.

"There they go; off to Planet Namek I'd hate to be the guys who take them on!" one Frieza soldier said.

* * *

At King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu were balancing themselves on a ten meter (or higher) pole. Yamcha and Kakashi were standing on his left foot toes only, doing punches at the same time. Tien was meditating with only one foot. And Chiaotzu was just balancing himself. Piccolo was floating beside a tree again, meditating and image training.

King Kai was at his table, enjoying a cup of tea until he felt an enormous energy. "Aah! What's going on?" King Kai yelled, almost dropping his cup of tea. All of the Z-fighters wondered what King Kai was talking about.

King Kai shook. "I sense a powerful force is heading to Planet Namek."

The Z-fighters jumped from their poles and approached King Kai.

"You mean Goku?" Yamcha thought.

King Kai shook his head, "No, there are five of them; evil and very powerful…AAH! IT'S THE GINYU FORCE!" King Kai realized.

Piccolo's attention was caught, "hmm?"

Kakashi didn't get it. "Ginyu what?"

"They're highly trained and a highly secret assault team!" King Kai explained.

King Kai started to remember some of the planets in the past that were being destroyed one by one.

"Across the universe, wars across the surface erupted without warning. Thousands of cities and civilizations were demolished. Everybody tried to escape from their planets not knowing how or why the horrid began. But I know who's responsible for this and it was the secret and elite force called the Ginyu Force; the most powerful and private squad of Frieza's army," King Kai explained every little detail.

But Yamcha felt not a bit frightened at all, "Well, since we've been through your training, the only force they going to get is force 'em way back home."

Chiaotzu loved Yamcha's little joke, "Hah, hah, hah! That's a good one, Yamcha."

Tien giggled along also, "Eh, heh, heh, hah, hah! Very funny, pal."

Yamcha laughed also, "Thanks, I just made that up. Hah, hah, hah! Come on, King Kai, that was a pretty good joke, wasn't it? Huh?" but Yamcha realized King Kai was taking this situation seriously. As he poured more tea to his cup, his hands shook and the tea was spilling all over the table.

Yamcha tried to get his attention. "Hey, King Kai what's the matter?"

Piccolo remained silent.

_*This can't be happening. Just one member alone of the Ginyu Force is five times stronger than Goku himself. Even with Naruto's powers, it's still no use. If the Ginyu Force members' combined their powers, then it's nothing. No one can't stop them…no one!*_ King said to himself and lost all hope.

* * *

Back at Planet Namek, Bulma was inside their base camp, packing up all the belongings while Krillin, Naruto, were on a brief-lookout for any signs of enemies and for Gohan and Sakura to come back. While Sasuke was lying down unconscious from Vegeta gripping his neck too hard.

* * *

Meanwhile both Gohan and Sakura were getting closer to the caves while Gohan was holding the dragon radar Sakura was holding the Dragonball. As the two were flying Sakura only smiled to her self as she felt the wind on her face. This was just one good thing that she liked about coming here to this world but as she thinking she felt a power coming towards her and Gohan.

Even Gohan felt it. "Sakura did you feel that?" Gohan asked her.

Sakura nodded to Gohan as she tried to feel who it is. "Its powerful Gohan I know that much!" Sakura said with fear.

It was only then did the both of them know who it was. "Oh no it's Vegeta!" Both yelled.

"We need to hide Gohan!" Sakura yelled at him as both went hiding to the nearest island.

But sadly for them Vegeta felt the two of them. "What was that I can sense two power levels just up ahead?"

Both half Saiyan landed just in time as Vegeta came right above them. Both knew that they had to hide the power levels so Vegeta couldn't find them.

"Where are they I know that I felt two powers here?" Vegeta asked him self as he looked for Gohan and Sakura.

He then stopped in the same area the Gohan and Sakura are. "Dame it I can't sense them but I know your down there."

As Vegeta looked to his left and right again and again both Gohan and Sakura were hiding behind a rock Sakura and to sit down as she would have been seen.

"Who ever you are you better show your self's after all you can't hide forever!" Vegeta yelled.

"If you don't come out them I'll start blasting this entire area until you come out!" Vegeta yelled once more.

Gohan looked over at Sakura wanting to know what they should do. "Sakura what should we do neither of us can fight him!"

"I don't know Gohan but I think we have no chose but to go out there!" Sakura said to him but in truth she was scared for her life.

"_**Come on girl you're a Saiyan fighter you need to be tough after all you don't have Naruto or Sasuke here to help. You need to show Vegeta not to mess with us Cha!" **_Inner Sakura said to her outer self with her fist in the air.

But Sakura still had her doubts about this. _*I'm maybe a Saiyan but mom never told me anything about my heritage! And Vegeta is stronger them both me and Gohan put together how can we beat him!* _Sakura thought to her self as well as tell her inner self.

Before Sakura could talk to her inner self she and Gohan heard Vegeta once more.

"Alright this is your last chance come out now!" Vegeta said with one last warning.

"We've go no chose Sakura we need to go!" Gohan whispered to her.

"Well have it your way then one way or the other I will find you!" Vegeta said with a laugh he then started to power up his energy in his left hand and slow he raised it up to the sky ready to strike.

Both half Saiyans knew they had to come out now Sakura put the four-Dragonball she was holding down to the ground.

Vegeta just smiled but it was the creepy kind of smile that he had on. "Now prepare to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait, wait!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta then stopped his eye brows twitching with fear know whose voice that was. Slowly both Gohan and Sakura came out of hiding both standing next to each other and looking right at Vegeta.

Vegeta only laughed to him self. "Well look what we have here the son of Kakarot! And the one called Sakura!" Vegeta said with a smile. **A/N Vegeta know her name because he heard Naruto say her name.**

"I should have known it was you two we meet again!" Vegeta said with a smile on his face he also saw that Sakura still had her tail this only made him smile more.

Both half Saiyans just looked at him with anger in their eyes both keeping an eye on him while Sakura just had a quick look behind her. But just using her eyes and not her head so that Vegeta didn't know what was going on.

"I just meet your friends I suspected that you two would have been not too fare from them!" Vegeta said to the two.

It was then that the two saw the Dragonball that Vegeta had under in right arm and Sakura knew he must of took it from their friends.

"It's a Dragonball where did you get it from?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta only smiled at him as he looked at his prize. "It was a gift from the bald headed one and the boy blond hair as well those other two brats!"

Sakura only looked at Vegeta in anger thinking that he had killed them all. "What did you do to them Vegeta if you hurt any of them I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled.

Vegeta just smiled at her. "I never even touched them well maybe not all of them just the boy with the blade that got in my way!" Vegeta said with a smile as he saw the look on Sakura's face. "Oh don't worry he's still alive pinkie!" Vegeta said mocking her. "But if you want to I could easily be talked in going back you see I now have all seven Dragonballs I was as you say merciful to them even that brat called Sasuke!" Vegeta said with a smile.

Both Sakura and Gohan both were think that Vegeta thought that he had all of the Dragonballs. Then both half Saiyans were shocked as Vegeta landed in front of the two while Gohan was terrified Sakura went to punch Vegeta only for him to grab her tail and hold it tightly. Sakura felt all of her power go as she fell to her knees as she looked up at the smiling Vegeta.

"Your foolish girl thinking that you can beat me!" Vegeta said as he laughed at her attempts to fight him.

Vegeta the looked at Gohan and saw that he was holding something in his hand. "Tell me boy what's that in your hand and you better tell the truth as you friend here will suffer if you lie to me!" He warmed.

Both Sakura and Gohan were shocked as Gohan looked down to his right hand and saw that he still had the dragon radar. "It's just a watch!" Gohan told him.

Vegeta only laughed at him "With all the scientific technology you have on your trying to tell me that huge devise is a watch?" Vegeta asked looking down at him.

Gohan could only slightly panic at this. "It's antic watch!"

Vegeta just smiled once again. "Anyway is your father on this planet as well?"

"No he's not! I don't know where my dad is I haven't seen him in a very long time!" Gohan said to him.

Vegeta only humph at him as her let go of Sakura's tail as she went over to Gohan Sakura saw that Vegeta was raising his left hand towards Gohan. While Gohan saw this he just closed his eyes.

"Such neglect awe!" Vegeta said rubbing Gohan head. "To bad cause you see we are the last of the Saiyans!" Vegeta said as he looked at both Gohan and Sakura. "That means we need to look out for each other understand it's like the five of us are like brothers and sisters!" Vegeta said to two as he gave as creepy smile at them.

As Vegeta continued to smile at him before Vegeta then used his knee to Gohan's stomach. Gohan just grabbed it and fell to the ground in pain while Vegeta just smiled at the pain he was in Vegeta then put his left foot oh Gohan's head.

"Gohan you son of bitch leave him alone!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him.

"I wouldn't do that girl unless you want me to pop his head like a balloon!" Vegeta warned her.

Vegeta then looked down at Gohan. "Not to bright are you boy? Just like your father a complete foil and that's saying a lot!" Vegeta said to him pressing his foot down harder. "Just go home to the arms of your mother little Saiyan this is no place for a coward like you two!" Vegeta yelled to the two laughing.

With that Vegeta then took off back to get the other Dragonball that he thought he still had back at the village. While both Gohan and Sakura only laughed to them self and smiling at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the caves both Krillin and Naruto were getting more scared that something had happened to both Gohan and Sakura.

Bulma finished packing up and called them. "Hey, guys, I packed all of our belongings. It's time to move in a safer place. Hopefully, so can you two see Gohan or Sakura anywhere?"

Naruto had an angry look on his face as he looked out in the sky. "No I can't see them! I only hope that they didn't run it to Vegeta!" Naruto told Bulma.

With a few more seconds passing by all three looked to their left as they saw the two who they had been waiting for. The three could see both of them and that Sakura had the Dragonball with her.

"Look what we have guys!" Sakura said holding the Dragonball out for the rest to see.

Naruto just ran just to her and gave her a big hug. "Well done Sakura chan you too Gohan!" Naruto said with his trade mark fox grin.

Sakura could only blush deeply at what Naruto was doing she could see both Krillin and Bulma smiling at her. "That's…alright…Na…Naruto!" Sakura said blushing even more and holding her tail so that it didn't go around Naruto like last time.

Krillin just smiled as he picked up the Dragonball Sakura dropped. "Alright guys we need to get out of here fast before Vegeta comes back not unless you two want to make out!" Krillin said with a laugh.

It was only then did Naruto realise what he had done he was hugging Sakura and only one thought entered his head. _*I am so dead!* _Was all he could keep thinking about.

Naruto then moved away from her as fast as he could. "I'm sorry Sakura chan I didn't know what I was doing!" Naruto said worried that Sakura was going to punch his light out.

But before anyone could do another thing Bulma told them that they had to go and fast before Vegeta came back. Everyone just nodded and took off with Krillin holding Bulma, Naruto and Sakura caring Sasuke and Gohan with the Dragonball.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta had arrived back at the village to get his Dragonball that he had left here not knowing that Gohan and Sakura had been here. He didn't even notice that all of the Namek's were burred.

Vegeta just stood at the lack laughing. "This is it the last Dragonball is mine and its right here and all I have to do is swim down there and get it!" Vegeta said as he dove down into the lack.

Once down there he started looking for it with an evil smile. _*In mere moments I will poses all of the Dragonballs the universe will be mine!* _Vegeta thought to him self

Vegeta was still looking for the Dragonball but he had no luck in finding it at all he swam all over the place looking for it. It was only then did he remember what Gohan and Sakura had and what they were doing out here and alone.

"It was those two brats I sensed they were hiding something from me they have the Dragonball those brats stole it from me but how did they find it?" He asked him self until he remembered what Gohan had in his hand. _*That was no watch it was some kind of Dragonball locater!* _Vegeta thought as he clinched his had in to a fist.

Vegeta then burst out of the lack and went full speed towards Gohan and Sakura he was screaming and yelling for all to hear. "When I find you I'll kill you your dead!" He yelled smashing into rocks and small islands on the way even the water made waves from his speed. "I swear it! You two are dead!" Vegeta yelled out once again.

With his fast speed Vegeta had come back to the caves were everyone was or so he thought. "Where are they come out you brats come out now and give me that Dragonball!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the cave opening and ran inside to find them.

A few minutes later Vegeta screamed as he completely destroyed the cave. "Where are those two brats?" Vegeta asked him self as he took to the sky.

"Dame it I can't sense them but I will find them the second they make there move I'll find them nobody makes a foil out of me nobody!" Vegeta said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an elevated plateau with a huge gap in middle, this is where the Z-fighters and the Saiyans will stay. Gohan was looking signs for Vegeta, but he's nowhere to be found.

Gohan gave a thumps-up. "Alright, the coast is clear. Vegeta will never be able to find us here. This should be a good hiding spot."

Bulma folded her arms and barked angrily. "Why would somebody want to look for us in such a horrible place?"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Bulma." Krillin remained positive. "I mean at least we found a good hiding spot."

Gohan agreed. "That's right. Be positive."

"Oh yeah? How about this? We have no food and water and even a bath to clean ourselves." Bulma spat with sarcasm. "How's that for positive?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, that's being negative right there."

Krillin tried to break up the fight, "Hey, Bulma, calm down. How about this? Bulma, you wait over here with Sasuke while we all briefly go to Guru's place and unlock Gohan's and Sakura's hidden powers."

Both of them just looked at Krillin and Naruto who were smiling at them. "What do you mean by hidden powers?" Sakura asked.

But before any of them could answer Bulma interrupted them. "I will not be left out here all by me self!" She yelled.

"Hey you got to trust me we're back soon!" Krillin told her. "And when we do come back Vegeta won't stand a chance against any of us!" Krillin told them as both he and Naruto started laughing.

With that the four took of so that Guru could awaken both Gohan's and Sakura's hidden powers.

* * *

Vegeta took a break and travelled back to where he hid the six Dragonballs. He sat on one of the spheres and tried to come up another plan. _*Dame it if Kakarot's son and pinkie really do have a Dragonball locater then I can't afford to leave these unprotected even for a second! Not until I know where they are hiding I have to focus and wait for them to make their next move.* _

Vegeta's attention then was caught as the planet's surface shook a bit, "Hmm?" he stood up and stared at the horizon. There, he spotted a dark red energy blast hovered through the waters and destroying down caverns to pieces. The ground shook once more.

The Saiyan elite tried to maintain his balance and said. _*It seems Frieza is becoming restless.* _Vegeta laughed. _*I guess he's not too happy that I destroyed his ships main power core.*_

Just then another one of Frieza's blast went right over Vegeta and he could tell the Frieza was losing it. _*He's firing wildly he's blind with out his scouter's surly he must have sent for replacements by now. But that would take time days at least. I have to do this fast if I want the last Dragonball I know I can defeat Frieza! But if he get those scouter's before I made my wish then its over!* _Vegeta thought to him self.

* * *

At Frieza's spaceship, all of the Tyrant's minions and soldiers were terrified by his impatience. Frieza breathed heavily and almost bit his tongue. "Curse you, Vegeta." Frieza was surrounded by glowing red misty aura and fired another powerful ki blast.

At the cave where Bulma was left behind with Sasuke she grabbed onto the cliff, trying to hang on from the light earthquake. "Man, it's like the world is falling apart!"

Just then, the Dragonball started to slip away from her, but she successfully caught it with her feet. But another disturbance of shaking occurred causing for the Dragonball to slip away again, "Aah! Why do I have to be in this mess? I just wanna go home!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto, and Sakura were still trying to get to Guru's.

"Oh man, by this rate, it's going to take us forever to get to Guru's house. But we can't risk going into turbo speed, or else Vegeta would sense us and we'll be all doomed. Vegeta is like just getting stronger by the minute and so he wasn't really strong enough as it is." Krillin said.

"So how can you be so sure we'll get to Guru's house? I mean, you keep talking about hidden powers. Do you really think me and Sakura have any?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan's right I mean both Naruto and Sasuke are stronger then me!" Sakura said sadly.

"Hey, Naruto I didn't think we had any either, but thanks to Guru, there's a lot in us now that's been released." Krillin exclaimed. "And I bet the two of you do have some as well after all you both Saiyans!"

Gohan gave a look, wondering if Krillin is right.

Naruto noticed his face and smiled. "Trust us, Gohan. We're not lying. You too Sakura Chan this will help all of us!" Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma was not having as nice day after losing the Dragonball in the sea she had to in after it. Only to have to fight a mother Crab who was just protecting her eggs from her and the some of Frieza's solders. But thanks to her quick thinking Bulma tricked them by tell them of the Dragonballs wish and lead them to another mother Crab where they two meet their end.

* * *

After a few Namekian days had passed by, Krillin, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura were briefly taking a break on the ground, eating some quick snacks.

"Krillin, we've been flying for days now. Are we almost there?" Gohan asked as he chewed on his granola bar.

"Gohan's right we might not have much time left before Vegeta finds Bulma or Sasuke!" Sakura said as she worried for the two.

"Can't really estimate, but we have a lot of ways to go yet!" Krillin replied as he drank some orange juice.

Naruto just smiled. "Alright I think we can pick that pace up just a bit don't you think Krillin?"

"Right Naruto we should be far enough from Vegeta by now!" Krillin said but was still worried.

Gohan then stood up. "Yeah and my dad should be getting here any minute now! He's going to need all of us to help him"

But all three saw the worried look Sakura had on her face. "Hey what's the matter Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Guys its just that we haven't seen Koukyo yet! What if she's just waiting for us to get all of the Dragonballs so she can make her own wish before us?" Sakura told them and they knew she was right Koukyo had yet to show her self to them and if Vegeta had become this strong then they didn't want to even think about her.

If we keep this rate of speed, we'll get to Guru in no time," Krillin smiled with confidence and excitement.

Gohan smiled also. "Right."

* * *

"Hmm?" Vegeta then sensed a faint energy.

"I found them at last. Interesting…those meddling earthling fools are half way across the planet! I was sure that they would try an attempt to steal my Dragonballs but it seams they have something else in mind!" Vegeta guessed. "Whatever they're up to if I lose them now then I may not get another chance for them to tell me where the final Dragonball is!" Vegeta said with a smile he then picked one of the Dragonballs up.

"And if I take this one with me then even if their woman friend is to find this place with that tracking device they still won't have all seven!" Vegeta said smiling as he took off.

Vegeta dashed at turbo velocity and was hungry for vengeance, "You won't be receiving any mercy once I found you, just like I said back on Earth. You will all die!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Frieza's spaceship…the changeling was cooled down for a while. Then a Frieza soldier came by to notify Frieza about the Ginyu Force.

He saluted with respect, "Lord Frieza, I'm here to notify you that I received a report from the Ginyu Force. They say there are now in the direction of 9034XY. We should expect their arrival on Planet Namek after an hour sharp now."

Frieza smirked and thought his plan could go smoothly, "Excellent. And considering that Vegeta has been keeping his pointy little head down for the last few days I think it's safe to say that he hasn't found all seven of my Dragonballs! To bad for him because now that the Ginyu Force has arrived with their brand new scouter's there won't be anywhere on this miserable planet for him to hid."

* * *

In the never-ending and vast outer space, there were five spaceships, with the special emblem printed on their spacecrafts, travelling in hyper speed velocity, almost to Planet Namek. All of their ships broke through huge chunks of asteroids and shattered down to pieces. One of the members chuckled maliciously; the eyes were glowing darkly.

* * *

Back at Planet Namek again, the gusts of winds grew heavier and it battered the Z-fighters.

"Keep it up, Gohan." Krillin encouraged. "We're almost there to Guru's."

Gohan heard him loud and clear. "I'm on it."

"Yeah and Once both Gohan and Sakura have their power woken up then we can kick Vegeta's ass!"

Sakura just gave a small laugh at Naruto. *_Naruto really is something!* _Sakura thought to her self.

As Sakura continued to think about Naruto her inner self popped in. _**"Come on girl we might die and I for one don't want to die with out having our first kiss! So go fly right up to him and kiss him right on the lips girl!" **_Her inner vice said to her but Sakura chose to ignore her.

_*I'm not to sure if Gohan's and Sakura's hidden powers are awakened, I wonder if it is enough!* _doubted Krillin a little. _*Vegeta is like a bottomless pit. His terror and wrath never stops travelling to the ends of the universe. But what am I talking about? We have Naruto!*_ Krillin sighed, but continued to doubt.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta was still travelling and almost capable of tracking what he's looking for. "I'm almost there and this time they won't be able to hide from me!" Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, Krillin, and Gohan were soaring at turbo speed mode until they spotted the tallest cliff in Namek with a little house on top.

"Hey, look, everyone! That's Guru's house!" Krillin pointed at it.

Gohan was relieved, "Wow! We're here finally!"

"I can't believe we manage to make it!" Naruto laughed happily just then both Krillin and Naruto felt something up ahead.

"What? Hey, guys, hold it." Krillin ordered them.

"What is-" But Sakura felt that power too and gasped in fright, "Aah? I feel something coming ahead."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Gohan fretfully.

"It's Vegeta," Krillin shouted.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, Sakura you two go on ahead me and Naruto will try to distract Vegeta for a while."

The rest of the fighters travelled straight ahead to Guru's place while Krillin and Naruto stood in one place, ready for Vegeta Krillin had thrown his backpack away. "Alright come on Vegeta!"

Both Krillin and Naruto felt the Saiyan elite's energy and Vegeta was really coming fast. Naruto already saw someone at the corner of his eye. Vegeta dashed at turbo speed mode and stopped at a complete halt. Both Naruto Krillin turned and spotted the Saiyan elite, with the Dragonball on his hands the same one he took from them.

Vegeta turned around also and smirked, "Hmm? Well look who I found!"

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, just dropping by to say hello." Vegeta joked. "Don't play ignorant with me! I want the four-star Dragonball you took from me the one I had hidden in the lake and I know you've got it!" Vegeta told the both of them.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Krillin said while Naruto just nodded is head.

"Well we'll just see about that!" Vegeta said to them calmly.

* * *

In Guru's place, Gohan and Sakura were now beside the eldest Namek of Planet Namek, curious by his appearance. Guru rested his palm on Gohan's head and felt out his hidden powers. He was surprised of what he sensed inside the young warrior. "Aah, what great potential you have." Guru told him while Sakura just smiled at him as she waited for her turn.

Sakura then put her hand on Gohan's shoulder give him some comfort. "You also have great power my dear!" Guru said as he felt Sakura's hidden power.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Naruto, Krillin and Vegeta continued to stay at one place, Vegeta sensed something inside the eldest Namek's place. He muttered to himself. "Huh? I sense a group of tremendous power coming from over there!" He then laughed and asked, "Is this where you hid the Dragonball?"

Without warning or any signs at all, Vegeta quickly dashed at turbo speed mode, passing the two at haste and head straight towards the eldest Namek.

"Oh no Vegeta stop!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Guru coughed as he continued to rest his palm on Gohan's head. Dende was quite concerned. "Guru!"

Guru coughed once more and spoke to Gohan, "I can sense the hidden power within you. You're one of the strongest warriors I felt ever yet."

"Don't mean to rush you, but please hurry," Gohan pleaded anxiously. Vegeta could come in at any moment, "Vegeta is out there," Alas, Gohan felt danger up ahead.

Nail looked up at Guru and asked him a question. "Are their intentions pure?" Nail queried as he glanced at the Z-fighters. Guru nodded his head in yes.

* * *

Vegeta landed on Guru's place and observed this strange chamber. "What is this place?"

Both Krillin and Naruto then finally caught up with the Saiyan Prince and yelled to get his attention, "Hey!"

"Huh?" But Vegeta's attention was caught when he noticed a youthful Namekian, standing beside the door. It was Nail who looked a lot like Piccolo. Nail asked Vegeta with the simplest, calm voice. "You must leave now."

Vegeta chuckled; it will take more than that to make this Saiyan elite go. "I don't think so!"

* * *

Inside, Guru's chamber, Gohan's sleeping powers were now releasing within him. Gohan gasped and felt his power increasing dramatically. His friend, Dende, stood in complete awe. Guru then released his palm from Gohan's head. The brave, little fighter could feel the potential running over him; bright, white lights surrounded him. "I can't believe it."

"Wow, Gohan," Krillin was amazed. "Man, I could feel your power now even out here."

And because of Gohan's new potent, his energy can be felt outside of the chamber. Gohan just smiled at he went to go out side while Sakura knew it was now her turn. Guru then put his hand on her head ready to help her too.

Nail turned around and sensed it. Naruto gasped a little and whispered. "So Gohan's powers are finally released inside of him."

Vegeta sensed it too and turned around. "Huh? I could feel a tremendous power inside."

The Saiyan Prince then snorted arrogantly. He thought the power he was feeling was from somebody everyone did not expect, "So you came here to settle the scores, do you? Here I am… KAKAROT!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Huh? What is he talking about?"

Then a foot came out from Guru's house; it was the half Saiyan son of Goku, Gohan, now in full power. Vegeta thought it was Goku, but he now realized that it was Gohan instead. He gasped in disbelief, "What?"

Gohan kept himself in a steady posture; a pose indicating that he was ready to fight if needed.

Vegeta continued to babble with confusion, "You-but your power level-what is this place? What have you done?"

Vegeta stared at the Namekian, Nail. Vegeta then stared at Gohan, Krillin, and Naruto all the while smiling at them. Silence filled up the atmosphere until Vegeta started to laugh manically. Everybody thought he was insane. Vegeta continued to laugh and tell them, "Hah, hah! You think you're going to defeat me easily with just a bit of power boost?"

But Vegeta saw the smile on Gohan's and Naruto's face as inside Sakura's sleeping powers were now releasing within her. Sakura gasped and felt her power increasing dramatically. Her friend, Dende, stood in complete awe. Guru then released his palm from Sakura's head. Sakura could feel the potential running over her; bright, white lights surrounded her.

Out side Vegeta felt the new power coming from in side as he looked back to the door way he saw Sakura. Vegeta could tell that like Gohan she too was more powerful then before. But can it be enough to stop him alone with everyone else.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of this chapter I do hope that you all like it so please read and review. More other thing I did not have Sasuke go to Guru because like I said before he has evil in his hart and would not use the power for pure intentions. You all will be seeing Goku again soon I promise now on to the power levels so fare.**

_**Raditz comes to Earth:**_

Naruto: 10 (1000 when super-mad)

Kakashi: 15 (500 when using lighting blade)

Sasuke: 10

Sakura: 6

Gohan: 1 (1307 when super-mad)

Krillin: 206

Goku: 350 (500 charged up, 1024 special move)

Piccolo: 335 (450 charged up, 1200 special move)

Raditz: 1200

_**Saiyans arrive on Earth:**_

Gohan: 1000 (2500 charged up, 10000 when super mad)

Sakura: 1575 (2400 charged up)

Sasuke: 1550 (2600 charged up)

Kakashi: 1550 (2700 charged up)

Gohan and Sakura transformed into Saiyan beast: 20000 (beast form is always charged up)

Krillin: 1100 (1700 charged up)

Yamcha: 1000 (1500 charged up)

Tien: 1000 (1500 charged up)

Chiaotzu: 900 (1300 charged up)

Piccolo: 1400 (3000 charged up)

Goku and Naruto: 5000 (9000 charged up)

Goku and Naruto Kaio-ken x1: 18000 (Kaio-ken is always charged up)

Goku and Naruto Kaio-ken x2: 27000 (Kaio-ken is always charged up)

Goku and Naruto Kaio-ken x3: 36000 (Kaio-ken is always charged up)

Goku and Naruto Kaio-ken x4: 45000 (Kaio-ken is always charged up)

Saibamen: 1200 (are always charged up)

Nappa: 5000 (8000 charged up)

Vegeta: 18000 (25000 charged up)

Vegeta Transformed into Saiyan beast: 180,000

_**Everyone arrives on Namek and Goku gets on spaceship:**_

Krillin: 2000 (4000 charged up)

Gohan: 2500 (5000 charged up)

Sakura: 2700 with tail (6000 charged up)

Goku: 10000 (20000 charged up, without Kaio-ken)

Naruto: 6000 (8000 when super mad)

Sasuke: 6000 (9000 charged up)

Dodoria: 5000 (8000 charged up)

Zarbon: 15000 (20000 charged up)

Vegeta: 22000 (28000 charged up)

Zarbon 2nd form: 30000 (2nd form is always charged up)

_**Second fight with Zarbon:**_

Zarbon: 15000 (20000 charged up)

Zarbon 2nd form: 30000 (2nd form is always charged up)

Vegeta: 28000 (35000 charged up)

Sasuke: 4000 (7000 after training)

Naruto: 9000 thanks to Guru (29000 Super, super mad) Kaio-ken X3 36000 (Kaio-ken is always charged up)

**That's it for the power levels until after the Ginyu Force fight. Hope this helped.**


	19. Chapter 19 the Ginyu force

**A/N well new chapter guys and I hope that you like it and I would like to say that I forgot about Koukyo power levels. As all ways I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 19 Namek/Frieza saga part 10 the Ginyu force **

Vegeta looked at he saw that he was out numbered and he knows that he can't fight them all at once. Inside the chamber once again, Guru continued to cough repeatedly.

* * *

"Guru, are you alright?" Dende asked his father.

Guru coughed and asked his young son a huge favour. "Dende, my child, I ask you to go warn the others right this instant. I can sense a powerful force coming to our home planet so you must give them a warning."

Dende caught all of that information, but he was still concerned of Guru's sickness. "Oh no, Guru are you alright!"

"Hurry, Dende, my child," pleaded Guru once more.

"Yes!" Dende quickly ran to warn the others about this upcoming force. He got out of the chamber and gave everyone a warning. "Wait, you guys, hold up. Guru said that there's this upcoming powerful force heading straight ahead."

"Huh?" Nail turned to Dende.

"What a powerful force?" Krillin and Gohan said in unison.

"What? Who's this Guru?" Vegeta asked to himself.

Fortunately, for both Naruto and Sakura they could sense the powerful force Dende was talking about. "Hey, I can sense something too."

"That power level is humongous." Gohan exclaimed.

Krillin thought it was their fellow friend, Goku. "I know. I bet its Goku. I knew that guy would come."

Gohan disagreed with Krillin as felt the energies not to be one, but more than that. "What? But it can't be dad. There's more than one."

Vegeta gasped also and shook his head in disbelief. "No! Don't tell me it's them," Vegeta looked awfully shocked and this was like the first time he shook with great fear.

Vegeta shook and started to count the life signals he was feeling. "No, two, three, four, five… they are them. Darn that Frieza. He contacted the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta growled angrily as he sprinted towards Gohan and grabbed him by his white, puffy collar. He questioned him angrily. "Listen to me. Where is that Dragonball?" Gohan grunted in pain a little, but he would not give him the answer.

Vegeta baffled at Gohan, "Tell me and I won't cause any harm to you to your friends and your family. But if you don't tell me, then we'll soon die! Rrrrrrrrgghhh!"

"You think we're that stupid?" Krillin defended for Gohan and ordered Vegeta to release Gohan, "Put him down right now, Vegeta!" Vegeta purposely dropped Gohan on the ground and stared at Krillin with frustrated eyes.

"Listen, to me bald man. These are not just petty fighters of Frieza. This is the Ginyu Force we are talking about; the most powerful force in the universe of that arrogant Tyrant. There are five men, each as strong as I am. Maybe even stronger Kakarot!" Vegeta explained to Krillin so that he and his friends can get convinced.

"Why should we believe you Vegeta?" Sakura asked not trusting him at all.

"You foolish girl ever second we waste the Ginyu Force will get closer to the planet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on! You need to tell me where the Dragonball is now!" Vegeta angrily told everyone. "Soon, they're going to be coming here with their new scouter's. They'll find us and kill us all if we don't hurry!"

"Why-why should I believe you?" Stuttered Krillin as he tried to make up his decision.

Vegeta was getting aggravated more. "Darn it, can't you feel the power? The Ginyu Force is coming here any second none of us are strong enough to face that! We have only one chance we have to use the Dragonballs to make me immortal!"

Nail agreed with the Saiyan elite and could feel the energies also. "I fear what the Saiyan says maybe true." Vegeta turned around and glanced at Nail a little.

"This is an evil presence that approaches!" Nail quietly said.

"Hers the deal we use the wish on Gohan or Sakura!" Krillin said with both fist clinched.

Naruto agreed with Krillin about the wish. "Krillin's right we should use it on one of them."

"They may have the power in them but the boy doesn't have the fighting experience and as for the girl. I doubt she has that much power in her to beat the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said as he looked at her.

"We can't do it that would mean our entire search would just have been in vain!" Krillin said.

Then Nail said something about the power of the Namekian Dragonballs which almost calmed everyone. "But you'll be still left with two more wishes."

"Didn't you know? The Namek Dragonballs can grant three wishes." Nail said.

Sakura just looked at Nail all confused. "Three wishes are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Not just one wish!" Krillin said.

But Vegeta was rather getting impatient. "We're wasting time the Ginyu Force will be here any second. We have to use Dragonballs now before it's to late!"

"Nail are you certain we'll get three wishes?" Naruto asked, trying to make sure.

"Yes." Nail replied with complete honesty.

Krillin knew that they had no chose but to do what Vegeta wanted. "Fine lets go then but if you try anything funny then the deals off you got it!" Krillin warned.

Soon Krillin dashed at turbo speed mode to get the final Dragonball; the others caught up with him.

"This is just crazy!" Krillin complimented as things can get confusing sometimes.

"Just fly as fast as you can!" Vegeta told everyone with fear in his voice.

Gohan and Sakura growled angrily; the Ginyu Force will be their next opponents if they do not hurry. As the left Nail just watch as the disappeared into the distance, he then returned to Guru's chamber to meet with him.

* * *

"So then have they gone?" Guru asked Nail.

"Yes, but even if they do get the Dragonballs in time I don't much like their chances!" Nail said with some regret.

Dende looked over to Nail. "Can't you do anything to help them?" The young Namek asked.

"Dende is right! I think that you should join them in this fight my son it might improve their chances of victory." Guru said smiling.

"What about you Guru? I can't leave you!" Nail asked not wanting to leave.

"Do not worry about me my son! I don't plan on leaving this world just yet!" Guru told him with a light laugh.

Nail was shocked by what Guru said his eyes trembled with fear and concern. "I will do as you wish Guru." Nail said as he bowed in respect.

* * *

In the boundless space, there came five mini-spacecrafts that just entered through the atmosphere of Planet Namek and ready for landing. Frieza spotted his elite men through his spaceship's destroyed windshield. He chuckled evilly. "At last, my precious Ginyu Force has finally arrived. And right on schedule!" Frieza said laughing.

* * *

Back at the place where Bulma was left to look after Sasuke who had now woken up, she was reading some magazines, feeling all tired, with the Dragonball tied to her feet so it would not slip away from her. "Ooh, I wish they would just get back here soon!" Bulma then suddenly fell on the ground as somebody pulled the rope hard. "Hey! Huh?"

"Bulma what is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked back to see Krillin untying the rope so that he could get the Dragonball.

He was such in a rush. "No time to explain, Bulma. I need the Dragonball. Sasuke you need to come with us fast!"

Krillin untied the rope that was attached to the Dragonball. Vegeta came out of nowhere and told Krillin. "Quickly now follow me to the others!"

The rest of the Z-fighters left without a trace. Bulma was left behind. She yapped and complained and flipped her arms. "Hey, where are you going? I don't even know what's happening. Ooh, I'm dying here!"

Bulma was about to go back to her seat until her face shivered with confusion when she noticed Vegeta. "Ack! Why was Krillin with Vegeta?"

As the Z-warriors continued to fly at high speed, they could feel the prescience of the Ginyu Force already.

"Oh no! I could feel them. Hurry up!" commanded Vegeta to everyone. "We don't have much time left."

While Sakura and Naruto told Sasuke every that was going on. "That's about it Sasuke even Vegeta afraid of the Ginyu Force that's coming!" Naruto said

Sakura agreed with Naruto on that part. "All of us need to work with Vegeta if we want to take them down as a team!" Sakura said but the two other members of team 7 could tell that she didn't like working with Vegeta.

Sasuke could tell that something had changed since Vegeta had almost killed him Sakura was different. Not only that her power had gone up by a lot and Sasuke could tell she was now stronger then him. But he was shocked that he wasn't angry over her leap in power or that she will always be getting stronger with every battle. He learned that the hard way when fighting Vegeta the row power doesn't always work like he thought.

* * *

The five mysterious spacecrafts finally landed and created five huge craters. Frieza exited his spaceship, sitting on his hovering pod. Few seconds later, all of the doors automatically open. As soon it opened wider and wider, more darkness tainted the atmosphere and out came the elite warriors of Frieza. All of the five members of the diabolical Ginyu force lined up in a straight line formation in front of their master. Frieza laughed as he felt the power of immortality creeping up behind him. Then all of the Ginyu Force members made their entrance.

First it was this sadistic, brute tall guy with bristly red hair. He wore the same cultural garb as the other henchmen and Frieza himself (same thing goes for the rest of the Ginyu Force). He appeared to look like human, but really just an alien like the others. He has bulky muscles and a pretty repulsive face. He did a silly pose. "Whoo! I'm Recoome!"

Next was the tallest member of the group. He has blue skin with few speckles. He has a plated head and has very reddish, ruddy eyes. He did a pose similar to Recoome's. "Hello I'm Burter!"

Subsequently, a guy who was very similar to Zarbon has white, wild hair that almost ended up to his hamstrings. He has red magma skin and a very gorgeous face that women would love. He swayed his hair like a rocker style and spoke in an Australian/Scottish accent voice. "Heh! Oh yeah!" He swayed his hair back and raised his hands in a V-form, "I'm Jeice!"

Next was the smallest member of the team. He is four-eyed and his obesity was comparable to Dodoria. He has olive-coloured skin and seemed to be the weakest too. He did a pose with a close-up image of his eyes, "Yaaarrrgh! Harrah! Guldo!"

Last but not least, the leader of the gory and bloody gang. He has two black horns on each side of his head; have nerves on his brainy head that were very visible to the person's eyes. He sure is bald, but very dangerous. He did a pose which is quite ridiculous. "And Captain Ginyu!"

They're finally almost at the end of their brief presentation and introductory. The five members of the Ginyu Force took turns saying words.

"Now-" Recoome began first.

"You-" Burter followed afterwards.

"See-" Jeice took his turn.

"The-" Guldo said his line.

"Power-" Ginyu will wrap this one up.

Then they all performed their crazy penchant poses and put a memorable end to their crazy, but lovely manoeuvring production, "-OF THE GINYU FORCE!" And it ended with an epic background, but soon the background became very embarrassing. May I add: Roses and lovely smooth ribbons were on the background with chiming, golden bells? Invincible bubbles were sparkling and gleaming.

"Uh…" Frieza was actually embarrassed and his cheeks turned red and a little sweat came out from his head. He grinned nervously and praised his force's lovely entrance. "Uh-well-that's quite an entrance, boys."

A moment of silence drifted by; light breezes rushed through the skies. Frieza stared at them with cold eyes. Because of his chilling glare, the Ginyu Force members felt a little frightened.

"At ease men." Frieza began. "I have an errand for you to do."

The Ginyu Force members finished their crazy penchant poses and stood straight up with their bodies firm, hands crossed behind their backs. The leader of the bloody gang spoke up. "It's a pleasure of being at your acquaintance, Lord Frieza. Now let's get down to business. What is our mission?" the Captain inquired.

"It's very simple, Captain Ginyu." Frieza said. "I want you to regain all of my Dragonballs and locate Vegeta for me."

Ginyu wanted to be sure he heard him right. "Vegeta?"

"Hah, stupid Saiyan!" Recoome laughed.

"I always thought he was to cocky for his own good it looks like that ego of his has finally got him into trouble." Burter said.

"So you finally showed your true colours, Vegeta? Hmm…" Guldo mumbled.

"But be careful!" Frieza warned. "His power has increased tremendously ever since he cause troubles in my very little own ambition."

All of the Ginyu Force members checked Vegeta's power level with their brand new scouter's. It calculated numbers. They were quite impressed by Vegeta's new strength.

"Whoa!" Recoome exclaimed.

"Now you know what to do get those Dragonballs and bring me the Saiyan! Oh and before you get carried away I want him alive!"

"Conceder it done lord Frieza Vegeta dose look like he's even trying to hide his power he should be an easy target I'll have him kneeling at you feet with in the hour!" Ginyu assured.

Ginyu picked up another power level. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Ginyu?" Frieza asked.

"Who are these other five that he has with them?" Ginyu responded. "All five of them have fairly significant power levels."

"Others?" Frieza said then recalled who they were. "Oh yes. Those little pests that we encountered earlier Vegeta must've formed a little gang. Since he's no longer working with Koukyo now."

"What do you want us to do to them sir?" Ginyu asked.

"I suppose you can kill them!" Frieza mused. "But be careful from what Koukyo told Zarbon one of them is a Saiyan. Be on the look at for the one who had pink hair!" He warned.

Recoome and Jeice cheered. "Alright!"

"As you wish, it will be our pleaser lord Frieza!" Ginyu said Laughing along with the other members but Guldo as he remembered something from the past.

* * *

Travelling through the endless darkness of space, a planet can be seen. It was one of the planets that Frieza had collected. It was Planet Frieza. Inside was all quiet and very creepy-looking. In the chrome hallways of a building, Vegeta and Guldo passed by. The four-eyed alien then called him. "Hey, Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped, not bothering to look at him face to face.

"Watch out, you arrogant Saiyan monkey!" Guldo snapped, "The Ginyu Force is now in charge here, which that includes me, so you better do what we command you to with no questions."

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "Humph. Hah, hah, hah! What's wrong, Guldo?" the Saiyan prince taunted. "That's just because Frieza include you on the Ginyu Force, that doesn't mean you're in charge here."

"What?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You're competing against me, aren't you? To see who is the best is and to see who will be the complete loser."

"How dare you. No one speaks to me like that," Guldo fumed.

"Now, if I was in charge here, you'd be licking my boots," Vegeta taunted.

"Now you pushed me too far! Yaaaa…" Guldo was about to gather a supplementary amount of energy to release his anger on Vegeta.

But the Ginyu Force member suddenly crashed on the floor. Somebody hit him on the back with a very light energy.

"That's enough fun and games for one day, Vegeta. Playtime is over," it was the arrogant Tyrant, Frieza. He was riding on his pod, sitting comfortably.

Frieza then spoke nicely to Vegeta. "I have a job for you. There's a nice little planet I have set my eyes on for some time. Join me and we'll conquer it together."

"As you command, Frieza." Vegeta bowed down to his new master with great respect.

Frieza left. Vegeta turned to say his last words to Guldo before he initiates the mission that Frieza assigned him to.

Guldo tried to sit up. "Rrrrrgghh…huh?"

"Tough luck, there Guldo but I'll see you there again!" Vegeta laughed with great pride and left Guldo, helpless on the floor. Guldo growled to the Saiyan Prince.

"Rrrrrgghh…darn you, Vegeta," Guldo gnashed on his teeth.

* * *

Woah, woah. Hey, you got something in your eye there, snap out of it." Recoome said to his friend.

Guldo wasn't paying attention. "To seek revenge."

"Oh?" Recoome looked at him quizzically.

Jeice, the red magma alien, picked up a green luggage and gave it to his master. "Here you go, Lord Frieza. The scouter's you asked for; the newest model."

"Aah, good work." Frieza said.

Ginyu opened his mouth to say something to his men. "Ginyu Force"

The Ginyu Force members ended their meeting with another manoeuvring, crazy choreography. Everybody lined up in a straight row by height. Burter was in the very back, Recoome was next, their leader, Ginyu, in the middle, and the smallest, of course, Guldo. They crossed their hands behind their backs. "Let's get busy!" Ginyu said to them.

Burter and Recoome paired up and slammed their elbows to each other. Guldo and Jeice paired up and did the same process. This little presentation was starting to discomfit Frieza a lot; sweat came out from his face and neck. All of the members of the bloody and gory gang formed a circle and every little step they came closer to each other. They also made such monkey sounds.

As they were close enough, they bent their legs and arms and shouted. "GINYU FORCE!"

They circled around counter clockwise and shouted their team's name once again throughout Planet Namek's skies. "GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza was becoming real embarrassed. He was the strongest fighter in the universe yet his assailants consistently acted weird. More sweat began to flow down on his face.

All of the members of the illustrious squad then formed the straight line again, powered up a little, and raised their hands half-way high. "Rrrrrgghh…GO!"

Light purple aura surrounded all of them and departed finally. They spread across the skies and left in a perfect row. While Frieza still stood there, feeling paralyzed and self-conscious by the Ginyu Force's manoeuvring presentation. He smiled nervously.

* * *

In the distant skies, all of the Z-fighters were still travelling with Vegeta to locate the Dragonballs the Saiyan elite had hidden. Meanwhile, Vegeta felt an enormous energy.

"Huh? The Ginyu Force! They're now here. Quick! There isn't much time!" Vegeta warned, causing Krillin and Gohan to growl in reaction.

The perturbed Vegeta thought they were running out of time until

"Look, it's down there!" Vegeta quickly landed to the ground and ran over to the five Dragonballs that he left there between two canyons. "Here they-…huh?"

But Krillin, Gohan, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood there, kind of hesitated and refused to give the last Dragonball to the Saiyan elite.

"What? What are you waiting for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Wait," Krillin said. "I think this wasn't such a good idea after all. We best to have our chance than to let him get his wish."

What are you saying?" Vegeta asked with his patience growing thin, "This isn't a game. Give me that darn ball! I'm losing my patience!"

Vegeta angrily stomped towards the frightened Z-fighters.

"You ignorant brats you're going to kill us all!" Vegeta gathered a huge amount of energy into his hands, hopefully to convince them to give the Dragonball in such a frightening way.

But a loud gust of wind rushed behind their backs. Their attention was caught and before they knew it, out stood the leader bloody and gory gang, Ginyu.

"What the?" Vegeta exclaimed.

And the rest of the Ginyu Force members landed on the ground, side by side. In addition, Zarbon slowly landed on the floor with his arms crossed and an unfriendly smile on his face. The anxiety and fear of Vegeta grew even more inside of him.

"What?" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed.

"Hello, Vegeta!" Ginyu sneered at the shaking Vegeta.

"Hi, mate!" Jeice taunted.

"It's been a long time!" Burter mocked. The entire force joined in an uproar of laughter.

"Dame it not now I was so close!" Vegeta said angry that he has now lost he chance to make his wish.

"Oh man how did they get here so fast? I thought we'd have more time!"

"We've come to take you and the Dragonballs, Vegeta," Ginyu informed.

Gohan started to get worried, "Oh no! They're so strong!" The terror in his heart made him want to see his father, Goku. *_Daddy, where are you? We need you!*_

"Dame what are we going to do now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura Chan I won't let anything happen to you!" Naruto said smiling at her.

"Heh, heh! Hey, look, Captain. It looks like we got the other five Dragonballs all right here!" Recoome pointed after counting them.

Vegeta turned to the others and blamed them for this. "Rrrrrgghh! If you only you would have listened to me."

"Huh? How was I to know?" Krillin retorted. Gohan quivered in fear as they bickered.

"This is going to be easy, after all." Ginyu scoffed, "Thanks for bringing back all seven

Dragonball, Vegeta; so piled up neatly in stack. If you ever understand us, maybe you will."

_*Vegeta is right.* _Krillin clutched the Dragonball tightly with his hands as worry overtook him._ *There's no way we can defeat all of these guys. Especially that one…the leader.* _Krillin anxiously glanced at Ginyu,

"Don't get too cocky, Ginyu. You haven't beaten me yet." Vegeta declared, pointing to himself.

But Guldo came into the scene with an angry face. "Heh, heh. Oh, you think you're so tough, aren't you? But do you really think you can defeat me this time?"

"Oh really?" Vegeta said with a sudden grin.

"Yeah, come on. That's it," Guldo tried to provoke him, ready to fight him anytime.

Krillin took note of Guldo. *_Huh? This member has a lot of eyes, but no brains. He's the only member that could be defeated easily by Vegeta with both hands tied behind his back.*_

"Guldo…hah! You're still a freak!" Vegeta laughed.

"Ugh! You puny Saiyan!" Guldo was about to make his move until Recoome grabbed him by his head.

"Wait, Guldo. Frieza wants him alive, remember?" Recoome reminded.

There was a pause in Guldo for a second. "Yeah. He did say that."

Recoome let go of Guldo. They all continued to laugh evilly until they noticed somebody behind Vegeta's back. They tilted their heads a bit as their eyes met with Sakura and her tail.

Recoome laughed mockingly. "Heh, heh, heh. Look, Captain! It's the girl Saiyan with the pink hair that lord Frieza told us about!"

"Your right Recoome I guess that makes it easier for us to kill her!" Ginyu said.

"Ready to show them what we got boys?" Ginyu asked in enthusiasm.

The Ginyu Force members all lined up in a straight line. First, Recoome performed his pose. "WHOO! I'm Recoome!"

Next was the tallest member of the gang, Burter. "I'm Burter!"

Next, it was the red magma alien being. He swayed his hair like a rocker and raised his hands in a V-shape form. "Eh, heh! Oh yeah! I'm Jeice!"

The smallest member of the group was next and it was Guldo. The four-eyed alien. "Harrah! Guldo!"

And, of course, the very last one in the bloody gang was Ginyu. "And Captain Ginyu!"

It was time to end their fanatical presentation.

"Now-"

"You-"

"See-"

"The-"

"Power-"

They performed their penchant poses and ended up in a unique shape formation. "-OF THE GINYU FORCE!"

And then again, golden, chiming bells with fresh, blossoming flowers were all over the scene with invincible, sparkling bubbles everyone stared at them blankly.

Krillin, Sasuke and Gohan then thought their crazy presentation was too hilarious. Both of the Z-fighters dropped and rolled on the ground like crazy. "That was so funny!"

While both Naruto and Sakura were crying with laughter. "That was so funny wouldn't you say Sakura?" Naruto asked but Sakura was to busy laughing. Even Sasuke he never laughed thought it was funny too.

"Vegeta, just give us the Dragonball and we won't cause so many troubles." Ginyu ordered. He was now tired of all the laughter he and his team had.

Vegeta feverishly looked at the Namekian Dragonball. "Heh, why should I? I won't let you have this Dragonball. But you're welcome to try if you want to steal it. But never will."

Vegeta surprisingly threw the magical orb throughout the open skies. "Go ahead!"

But Burter acted up and flew to get the Dragonball.

As the Z-fighters tilted their heads to focus where Burter flew, the blue alien already grabbed the Dragonball with his hands and darted back to where his members were.

And as soon Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads fully where the Dragonball was thrown, they saw no sign of the Ginyu Force member.

"Huh?" everyone said in confusion.

Burter was already standing behind Jeice. "Nice try."

"You're so quick, mate!" Jeice complimented.

"Aah!" Vegeta turned around and could not believe how fast Burter was. It looked like he could travel like the speed of lightning.

"Hah, hah, hah!" the Ginyu Force roared in laughter again.

"How did he do that?" Gohan exclaimed.

"A valuable effort, Vegeta!" Ginyu said. "But my friend, Burter just love a good game of catch."

Ginyu held out his hand and wanted the last Dragonball. "And now the other one, please Vegeta don't force us to take it from you."

"Huh? Destroy it!" Vegeta commanded Krillin to smash the Dragonball with his bare hands. They had no choice but to do it. He had completely forgotten about his yearned wish of immortality.

Krillin held up the Dragonball, ready to smash it. He brought it down, slicing through air, "HYAH!"

But before he knew it, he felt a bit frozen and paralyzed for just a few seconds. Once he was himself again, the Dragonball vanished from his hands. "Huh?"

"Hey, where did it go?" Gohan asked.

Somehow, Guldo was able to steal it away from Krillin's possession. The Dragonball was on Guldo's hands.

"Huh? What happened?" Krillin wondered.

"So it's true what they say," Vegeta growled.

"Well, are you going to tell us what they say?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I never believed it but Guldo has the ability to freeze an instant in time."

"No way, that's impossible." Krillin exclaimed.

"Normally Krillin I would agree when someone said this but look at us we're from a different universe!" Naruto said.

Ginyu then came up with their next plan. "Alright we have what we came for. Now deal with these six. Make sure you treat them nicely, boys."

"Yeah." Jeice agreed, "And when he says treat them nice, that doesn't mean we're going to buy you flowers and not like that. That means we're going to kill you!" Jeice evaluated the obvious to them.

"Oh please, would you just shut up?" Ginyu said sternly.

"Right, right, right, sorry 'bout that," Jeice apologized.

Krillin turned to Vegeta and suggested they should escape. "Come on, we can still make a run for it."

"It's no use!" Vegeta shook his head. "We can't hide from this. We have no choice, but to fight."

"Fight? Those guys?" Gohan said nervously.

"If we're able to hold out long enough, we might be able to discover some weaknesses we can exploit." Vegeta responded.

Ginyu turned to his team. "I'll handle Vegeta. The rest of you can do that rock, paper, scissors thing to decide who gets the other five."

The rest of the members were not pleased to hear this. They all wanted Vegeta and so they complained like spoiled kids in front of their leader.

"Oh come on, I want Vegeta!" Jeice whined.

"But, Captain!" Burter complained. "You already had your chance."

"And this is the third time you get the strong guys you wanted!" Recoome added.

"Come on, Captain. Let me have, Vegeta. I owe you one!" Guldo begged.

Ginyu was too soft to let these guys pick whoever they want so he decided to let them have the Saiyan Prince for their entertainment. "Fine you win. But make sure he's still breathing when we get back to Lord Frieza. We clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Thank you so much, Captain!" they all cheered.

"And who are we?" Ginyu asked, reminding of their motto.

"We are the Ginyu Force!" They all replied in unison.

"And don't forget it or you'll regret it," Guldo added.

"Yeah, mate!" Jeice laughed. "You're so in trouble now."

Recoome looked at the Z-fighters and asked. "Okay, who gets who?"

"Aah!" Krillin and Gohan gasped while the other just got ready.

"Heh, heh, heh. You ready, boys?" Recoome said.

The Ginyu Force members used the method Rock, Paper, Scissors, to decide who to fight with depending on who wins and loses in this game. Almost all the time, they get ties and everything, but they will not stop until somebody wins. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! "

Recoome won the match when he used papers and when the rest used rock. "Yes, I get Vegeta."

Guldo rolled his eyes. "You always win."

Ginyu scolded Guldo for his nonsense. "Now don't be a sore loser. Fair is fair."

"Oh, I'll tell you what. I can let you have a few hits if you want, Guldo." Recoome smiled, giving his friend a chance. Guldo appreciated this.

Ginyu stared at the Dragonballs and used his physic abilities to make it float in mid-air, "Now would you excuse me, please. I have to take these Dragonballs to Lord Frieza."

Ginyu flew away with the Dragonballs, hovering above him. Gohan gathered a supplementary amount of energy to stop Ginyu somehow from his tracks. "Take this, you big bully!" The boy yelled.

"Stop!" Vegeta cut in. "He's gone now. Concentrate on the other two. If we'll be able to defeat them, then we'll catch him to up later."

The Saiyan Prince then looked at Krillin. "Hey, you. Come over here."

Krillin slowly walked towards Vegeta with little uneasiness. The Saiyan Prince was still ruthless and evil and could betray them in some way as their ally.

"I think they're making some kind of plan." Recoome guessed. Guldo looked at him in agreement.

"It seems like you five will be fighting Guldo!" Vegeta said to Krillin and his partner, Gohan. He then warned them about Guldo's physic abilities. "You have to use your heads. A direct assault won't work. Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" Krillin reluctantly said.

"Did you say earlier that Kakarot was coming here to save all of us?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't know about you. But he's going to save the five of us." Krillin replied with a solemn glare. He wondered why Vegeta mentioned Goku in the first place.

"I'm not trying to win a popularity contest over here!" The Saiyan elite snapped. Even if he despised Goku, he had to admit he was one of the strongest Saiyans ever lived. "What I meant to say is we could really use his help right now."

Gohan thought about his friends in the afterlife. He promised he will revive them all back no matter what the costs are. _*I can't let Piccolo down. There should be some way to retain all of those Dragonballs. Frieza can't be allowed to make his wish. He just can't!* _Gohan clenched his fists.

Sakura also thought about her friends. *_There's no way I'm letting anyone down this time not Naruto or anyone else!*_

"Hey Guldo? Why don't you go first?" Recoome offered.

Guldo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, now that you mention it After all, we need to take out the trash so we can have plenty of room to crush Vegeta."

Vegeta raised a brow. "Alright, it's time for you five to show them what you're made of." Vegeta told Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan in uncertain confidence.

Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan stepped up in front of Guldo and readied in their fighting positions.

"Gohan, Sakura, remember the power that you have within!" Krillin reminded them; to not hold back or distrust his new strength. Gohan nodded slowly.

"Humph. I hope they'll be begging for mercy!" Guldo said to himself, thinking this match will be easy.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" Krillin asked with a confident voice.

"Right!" Gohan replied in great preparation.

"What about you guys?" Krillin asked

"We're ready and you better believe it!" Naruto yelled with confidents.

"Then let's turn up the heat!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan and Krillin powered up to their utmost limits. They have been suppressing their power levels from all this time; this also included Vegeta, to surprise the Ginyu Force and let their guards down for underestimating their power.

"HYAAAAAAAAAHH!" Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan all yelled together in rising power.

Every member of the Ginyu Force's scouter's calculated their power levels rapidly and was stunned by their glowing, tremendous strength.

Guldo trembled with fear as he didn't know what he was up against now. "What the?"

All five of the Z-fighters then jumped in air with the howling winds rushing through. Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan were about to release one of their special moves of all times.

"Unbelievable!" Was all Vegeta could say.

* * *

**A/N well another chapter is done and I hoped that you like it. So please read and review and tell me what you think as the battle has only just started. On an end not I forgot about Koukyo power level last time so here it is.**

_**Saiyans arrive on Earth:**_

Koukyo: 7000 (15000 charged up)

Koukyo Transformed into Saiyan beast: 160,000

**Everyone arrives on Namek and Goku gets on spaceship:**

Koukyo: 9000 (19000 charged up)


	20. Chapter 20 fighting the Ginyu force

**A/N well new chapter guys and I hope that you like it as always I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. All so thank you every for the reviews that you sent me please keep them coming. **

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 20 Namek/Frieza saga part 11 fighting the Ginyu force **

As all five fight fighter flow up so high into the sky ready to take this member down and they needed to do it fast. They then stopped when they were up a good distance in the sky and they looked down at.

While down on the ground the other members of the Ginyu force watched. "Whoa just look at them go ha! A lot of good that's going do them!" Recoome said with a laugh while Burter was using his scouter on them it just biped at them.

"Hey are you guys ready!" Krillin yelled while also asking them.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" **Krillin shouted.

**"MASENKO-HA!" **Gohan yelled

"**DRAGON TWISTER!" **Naruto yelled.

"**FIRE BOMB!" **Sasuke yelled.

"**SHENARO!" **Sakura yelled.

All five of the attacks hovered straight towards the frightened and terrified Guldo as his eyes were locked on the energy waves. Guldo didn't know what to do, but to execute one of his sneaky moves. He inhaled and said. **"Time freeze!"**

Guldo placed his hands in front of them and as soon he shouted the words "Time Freeze" everything temporarily stopped except for Guldo, of course. The Time Freeze will continue to halt time for as long as Guldo can hold his breath.

_*What now? You think that you could fool me?*_ Guldo said in his mind, but he realized that all five fighters already disappeared out of sight. _*What? They're gone. They can't fool me. Where did they go off to?*_

Guldo tried to find them. Soon, he spotted the Z-fighters in an assault formation form. _*Hah, there you are. You can be sneaky sometimes.*_

Unfortunately, Guldo had to breathe again. _*Oh no. This is my problem. I can't-hold my-breath any longer!*_

Guldo struggled to keep his Time Freeze going; however, he needed to get a more lungful of air. He exhaled the kept air in his mouth. His breath stunk too. "Blah!"

The time then continued to pass by and the Z-warriors' techniques crashed into the ground and exploded. The rest of the Ginyu Force members floated in mid-air to avoid Gohan and Krillin's upcoming attacks.

Recoome whistled and said. "I have to admit I'm impressed! I guess the five of them are a lot tougher then we thought."

Burter checked Gohan and Krillin's power levels with his scouter. He was pretty impressed too, "Woah. Now isn't that something. It looks like our little friends have the ability to increase their power with out changing their shape!"

Jeice turned to Vegeta and made a comment about his allies. "Hey, Vegeta, you got some good choice of team-mates there, mate."

Vegeta was quite impressed too. He never thought his "former" enemies before would ever have this kind of strength after just a few months ever since he arrived at Earth. "Incredible, their power and speed had increased terrifically since I fought them on Earth."

Back at the battlefield, Krillin gave a thumps-up to Gohan for doing such an incredible job. "Wow, you got some sweet moves there, Gohan!"

Gohan smiled. "Thanks, but thanks to Guru I never felt so much power before," Gohan then pointed to Guldo who strangely just shifted to another place. "But look, how did he get already up there?"

While Naruto just smiled at Sakura he was so amazed at how brave she had become. *_Wow just look a Sakura Chan go! She's just so amazing and she has come along way since we cam here!* _Naruto thought to him self.

But at that same time Sasuke was shocked at the power of the two half Saiyans had. *_How can they be this strong this fast am an Uchiha now she's more stronger then me when even Naruto could beat her dame her Saiyan blood!* _He cursed and wondered why he couldn't be the one who had her Saiyan blood and not her. Sasuke did know one thing he was more powerful then Naruto

"Maybe he stopped time again." Krillin guessed. "Well, it won't happen again."

"That's good and all Krillin but how can we stop him? When he can just stop time before we can do anything?" Sakura asked.

As soon the five fighters were meters away from Guldo, they became invincible and spread out at top speed. Guldo became worried and frustrated. "Wha! Oh no, not again!"

Gohan flew to his right and moved at such a fast pace. Krillin and Sasuke moved to their left. They both disappeared and reappeared at the same time while Naruto Sakura were right on top of his head and which really distracted Guldo a lot.

"Huh? What? Huh?" Guldo's eyes almost bulged out. He became irritated and so he decided to repeat his previous action; his Time Freeze attack. But just to make sure, he closed his eyes so he would not see where five fighters were now. **"Time Freeze!"**

As soon Guldo stopped time, he opened his eyes slowly and spotted Gohan, Sasuke and Krillin already inches away from attacking him. Guldo was about to run away but when he turned around he found that both Naruto and Sakura were behind him. Guldo the carefully ran behind and was about to run off again when he stopped. He felt a bit feeble. _"Wait a minute. Why am I running away? They're supposed to be scared of me.*_

Guldo gathered some energy to hit Sakura. _*Hah! Prepare to die, Pinkie.*_

But since he weighs so much, the boulder he was standing on crushed into pieces. Guldo fell and exhaled accidentally. Time continued to pass by again.

Krillin, Sasuke and Gohan realized that their opponent was out of sight again until they realized he was just pretty close. While Naruto and Sakura who both had to stop them self's from hitting their friends looked behind them.

"There he is guys." Krillin positioned his arms together and quickly collected lots of energy into his palms. **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"**

Gohan placed his two hands on his forehead and gathered a sufficient amount of energy. He launched a golden powerful blast. **"MASENKO-HA!" **

While Sakura done her own attack that Vegeta saw her use on Earth. **"Blossom barrage!" **

Naruto just smiled at her as he got ready too. **"Dragon Wave!"**

As for Sasuke he used a new attack that he wanted to try. Sasuke just smiled at he activated his sharingan. **"Fire style: Fire KA-ME-HA-MA-HA!" **He yelled but this Kamehameha was made out of fire.

"I guess old four eyes didn't see that one coming." Krillin said.

Burter, Recoome and Jeice crossed their arms, getting a little bit bored and impatient. There was not too much action for this battle.

If I were a betting man, I say, Guldo's going to lose," Burter predicted. Based on what's happening now, Guldo could lose in any moment if he makes one mistake.

Jeice clicked his tongue. "Ha Obvious. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Burter."

But for Recoome, as he defended for his tiny friend, he predicted Guldo could win this one. "I should say Guldo will kill them in under a minute. One chocolate nut bar says he does." Recoome made a deal with Burter as he pulled out a chocolate bar.

Burter smirked and loved to accept his deal. "Hah, you're on."

Back at the battlefield, Guldo tried to catch his breath. He then complained about something last year. "I know I should have joined that Ginyu Fitness Club last year, but no. I have to go to that stupid Chilling Burger Diet!"

All five fighters observed Guldo closely and noticed his sudden exhaustion. "Hey, guys, it looks like all that time stopping is starting to wear him down. This is our chance."

Gohan nodded in response. "Okay."

Sakura just smiled at this ready to take him down. "Come on guys let's finish this frog face off!" Sakura yelled

Krillin waited for a few seconds before they could attack. "On my mark…now!"

They all did the same process as before to fool Guldo once again, but the green alien could still use his Time Freeze. However, it does consume a lot of energy. **"Time Freeze!"**

Guldo stopped time again. He was about to hit them with all his strength, but he realized there was a little amount of energy left in him. _*Oh hell of all the time to run out of energy. Well there's only one thing to do.*_

Obviously, Guldo ran for his life. _*And that's to run for it. Gotta find a place to hide."_

Guldo noticed a huge boulder in front of him, five times taller and wide than his size. "_There. I can hide behind that rock until I catch my breath.*_

Guldo hastily sprinted and comfortably sat behind that huge chunk of rock. He inhaled and exhaled the air from his lungs. Time unstopped again; seeing no Guldo in sight made them all five fighters frustrated.

"Oh no, he did it again." Krillin said. Gohan shook his head in annoyance Krillin and Gohan tried to find the run-away Ginyu Force member.

"You sense anything, guys?" Krillin asked.

"Not yet Krillin!" Naruto said trying to see if he could feel him.

"Nothing over there guys!" Sasuke said looking behind.

Gohan quickly felt a weak energy. "Huh? Behind that ridge you guys."

This was where Guldo hid and the Z-fighters easily found Guldo. The green alien ran away again and made excuses. "Oh crud. Hold on! Wait a second!"

"Hyah!" Gohan launched another ki blast but Guldo luckily evaded it. Guldo tripped and tumbled. He glanced at the skies and noticed Krillin firing a light blue energy blast. "Hyah!"

"Here you go four eyes Cherry Destroyer!"Sakura yelled.

While both Naruto and Sasuke both use the Kamehameha on the fat alien. Guldo luckily dodged that again and came rolling all over the place like a bouncy ball. He stood up and stared at the fighters. Up in the skies, the Ginyu Force members were just getting bored every little second.

"Come on, Guldo, you're killing me here!" Recoome expressed his boredom in deep exaggeration.

"I don't know I kind of enjoy seeing Guldo's blabby tail getting whipped," Burter laughed a little.

Recoome then made a deal with Guldo. "Hey, Guldo, here's the deal. If you can't defeat those five little punks, then I mean quick. Then you're out of the Ginyu Force!"

Jeice agreed and added something else to Guldo's nightmare, "Yeah and not to mention who's the spot in the bowling team!"

Guldo screamed and backed away. "You can't kick me off the force. I'm just getting warmed up. They'll be dead, I promise!"

Krillin and Gohan soared at full speed right in front of him. While the three ninja went to attack all sides.

"Hah, now here's our chance you guys Charge him at full force!" Krillin commanded his ally.

Gohan obeyed his orders. "Right!"

"What do I do?" Guldo questioned himself. He cannot use the Time Freeze anymore since it was just wearing him down; not to mention energy blasts too. He had no choice but to use his secret weapon. His ultimate finisher called **"Mind Bind." **The sly alien closed his hands tight and made a hand gesture similar to a snake's head. "HYAAH!"

Vegeta gasped as he wondered what this trap was.

They realized that they fell right into Guldo's trap. Above them were dark bluish clouds moving in revolting motions. A dark yellow light that surrounded their bodies.

Guldo only laughed at them as he watched them trying to brake free. "How do you like that trick? It's a little something I like to call my mind bind!" Guldo said to them as they still tried to get free.

"Sakura we need to get free or we're dead meat!" Naruto said to her fighting with everything he had.

"I'm trying Naruto but my body won't move!" Sakura said.

"Go ahead fight it all you want your mine now!" He said once again laughing.

The Ginyu Force Members landed on the ground, still observing this scene.

"Huh looks like what we said really lit a fire under old Guldo. He never uses his Mind Bind not unless he's getting desperate." Recoome.

"Yeah, it's a shame he didn't use it sooner." Jeice said. They weren't getting any entertainment until now.

Burter turned to Recoome and reminded about the deal. "Sucks for you, Recoome. Pay up."

Recoome gave an annoyed look. "Huh?"

"Too little too late. It's been more than a minute you lose the bet," Burter said.

Recoome growled irritatingly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's your stupid chocolate nut bar," Recoome passed the chocolate candy to Burter although he really wanted it for himself. He was saving it for dessert.

Vegeta snarled and was angry for his allies for not following what he just warned them about using a direct-assault. "Dame it. Those ignorant fools. I specifically told them not to try to use a direct-attack they feel right into Guldo's trap."

"Now, it's time to finish you off nice and slowly." Guldo raised his arms in mid-air and thousands of rocks hovered throughout the skies. He then sent all of the rock right towards our heroes hitting them right in the face.

Recoome was totally getting bored. "Hey, Guldo, just kill them already."

"Don't step on it!" Jeice added.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Burter complained, wanting to go home.

After all the rocks were gone Guldo then flow right towards them his first victim was Sakura. "Well let's with Miss Monkey?" Guldo asked as he started pulling her hair. "What's wrong? You don't like that pinkie? Well how about I punch you then!" He yelled as he started punching Sakura's face and then kicked her stomach.

This went on before he moved to Gohan then Krillin and Sasuke all of them getting a beating. He then looked at Naruto who was mad as hell for not only what he did to Sakura but to the rest of his friends.

"What's wrong kid don't tell me you're in love with this monkey girl?" Guldo asked he then performed various punches and kicks on his paralyzed face and body. Naruto felt nothing; only his anger going up the scale. Guldo then was out of breath again. He had fooled around too much.

"Come on, Guldo, get on with it already!" Recoome yelled with annoyance.

"Do I have to come up there and kill them for ya?" Jeice said, wanting to get this battle over with.

Burter reminded him about the deal. "It's not too late to kick you out of the Ginyu Force."

Guldo huffed and almost forgotten about that. "Oh yeah. Right," Guldo then searched for a tree. He flew towards it and used his physic abilities to transform the tree into a dangerous, huge, razor-sharp thorn.

"I think you would like it over medium but I would like it better well-done." Guldo laughed.

Guldo sarcastically encouraged for the Saiyans to flee from his trap now before they turn into steamed hot dogs. "Come on, the grill is open. Better escape now!"

Guldo laughed more and more. "Oh, oh almost there! Time's running out. Better flee before I stick it to ya."

"No we can't die Gohan we need to help Piccolo sensei!" Sakura said to him

"You right Sakura we need to get free!"

* * *

At King Kai's Planet, Piccolo continued to meditate under the tree. He tried to calm both of his mind and body. Bubbles and Gregory were with King Kai as they happily watched him eat his lunch. Yamcha was doing some push-ups with one arm and with Chiaotzu sitting on Yamcha's back to put some little weight. Tien was building up his muscles by using mini-barbells. While Kakashi was practicing using some new attacks that the other Z fighter had showed him.

While Piccolo meditated, he sensed something very wrong in his home planet. He could almost feel he was in that situation. _*What's this? I feel something very wrong going on in Planet Namek. Gohan and Sakura are in trouble!*_ Piccolo began to worry but tried to calm himself down,

King Kai noticed Piccolo sudden change of expression. _*So Piccolo you can feel the danger going on in Planet Namek. I know how badly you want to help your friends, but from here I'm afraid there is nothing you can do.*_

Just then a dangerous wind went around the entire planet making the ground split and the mini-barbells turn to dust also King Kai stake was cut and fork was broken. Even the tree Piccolo was under cracked by the intense wind.

Once this was over everyone asked Piccolo if he was alright. While King Kai decided to make a jock. "Now that's what I call braking wind! Get it braking wind!" He said laughing.

* * *

At Planet Namek again, Guldo decided who to kill first. "Now let's see here. Who dies first?" Guldo asked he then looked right at Sakura. "Sorry there pinkie But Frieza said to kill the Saiyan who had pink hair tough luck for you!"

Krillin and Gohan panicked. "Oh no Sakura!"

While Naruto just yelled and the green freak. "No Sakura Chan! You leave her alone you fat freak! Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you! You here me I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

Guldo was prepared to finish Sakura at will. "Ready or not, time to die" Guldo was about to kill Sakura with the razor-sharp thorn. For good when with out someone so fast went right past him.

With this Guldo Mind bind disappeared and all five fighters were free and just in time as the razor-sharp thorn was to close to Sakura's face. Naruto was the most happy to see the girl he loved was all right. As they all looked to see who saved them they saw Guldo head fall off his body what shocked everyone even the Ginyu force members was that it was Vegeta he had cut of Guldo's head.

But this did not mean that he was dead. He was gasping for air as vegeta walked over to his head. "No fair Vegeta you cheated! This fight was just going to be me and them alone Vegeta!" Guldo stuttered.

"There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle," Vegeta told him, "There is only victory or in your case, defeat," Vegeta closed his eyes and opened it.

This had only made Guldo more anger then before at Vegeta. "You dirty Saiyan do you really think you'll get away with this? Your nothing just a stupid monkey like that girl and Koukyo! I belong to the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta only laughed as he extended his arm out to his head "Not anymore." With blowing his head to nothing.

Krillin and Gohan then approached Vegeta but kept a distance from him. Krillin spoke up and said, "Well I certainly didn't expect for you to be the one to help us."

Gohan nodded. "Thank you."

Vegeta stayed silent for a moment. He then snorted and looked at them. "Humph. Keep your thanks. I had my own reasons for wanting to destroy that freak. I saw my moment to strike and I took it that's all it had nothing to do with saving your lives." Vegeta said.

This shocked both Gohan and Krillin while Sasuke just looked at the Saiyan who no honour in him. While Naruto and Sakura just got angry at what he said to them not caring at all about anything or anyone him self.

"From now on you'd better watch your self's! Because next time you won't be so lucky!" Vegeta said warning them as he looked at the three remaining Ginyu Force members.

After seeing Guldo's end, the Ginyu Force members were in deep shock. "Gah! That's insane. The crazy bastard actual killed Guldo." Jeice said with uneasiness.

Burter gasped. "Hah, we're in trouble!"

Recoome gripped his lips and shook. "I know now that Guldo's gone, we'll need to come up with another new choreography and poses."

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice looked at each other and nodded their heads. They were going to perform their brief presentation without Guldo to see how it works for them. First, it was Recoome. The next was Burter and lastly Jeice.

"Recoome!"

"Wragh! Burter!"

"Humph. Heh. Hyah! Jeice!"

"Now…feel the power of the Ginyu Force!" All of their faces looked stern and serious, but their expressions became disappointed afterwards. It didn't feel right without Guldo in their side.

"Uh, do you guys not feel so fresh?" Recoome asked his team-mates, "I say Captain Ginyu is going to be pissed. He worked so hard on that choreography."

Jeice sweated more and agreed. "That's right and one of them is going to pay for it which means one of us is going to teach these twerps a lesson."

"I'll still got dibs on Vegeta," Recoome pointed to himself.

"Then it's between you and the others for me, Jeice." Burter told his friend.

Jeice nodded, "Let's do it."

"Then let's go."

Jeice and Burter started to do their method Rock, Paper, Scissors again. Both of them chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Gohan gulped as they were prepared to face their new challenges. He then joked a little, "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll keep on tying forever."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh at what Gohan said. "Yeah let's hope they do right until Goku get here which should be soon."

Naruto just smiled at her. "I sure hope so Sakura Chan because don't want to see you die!" Naruto said to her.

While Sakura blushed Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys this is no time for you to be flirting with each other!" Sasuke told them with an annoyed look on his face.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe. I think it doesn't hurt to have hope."

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Vegeta growled. "Rrrrrgghh, no…hope is a luxury none of us can afford."

* * *

At the boundless space, Goku continued to travel. He was almost there in Planet Namek; every minutes and second counts. Goku remained silent.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek everyone was prepared to take on the next opponent. Recoome walked towards Vegeta, ready to fight him. Vegeta gave an uncertain look and wondered if he could win this next round.

"Alright kids this fight is between me and Vegeta. But if you feel like jumping in help him out then go head and try it." Recoome told Vegeta's allies. He then chuckled as he boasted about his brute strength. "Heh, heh, heh. I'll take you all on. Even the strongest ones in the battlefield. I bet that's whisker face is. But let me pound on Vegeta first before I deal with you little ones."

"Hey not so fast, Recoome." Jeice halted his comrade for a second. "That's not the deal. We're not going to stand here and let you have all the fun."

"Save the five little ones like we agreed." Burter said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Recoome said. He was in a hurry since he wanted to beat up Vegeta so badly.

"Either way, we're toast." Gohan referred to himself and his friends.

Sakura was just as scared as Gohan was right now. "Your right Gohan but we have to try are best!"

"Sakura Chan is right let's show him what we're made of guys! Because we are the Z fighters!" Naruto yelled and was about to dose a pose when Sakura hit over the head.

"If you even think of doing that Naruto my last punch will feel like a tickle compeered to my next one!" She told him, but laughed on the inside.

Sasuke just ground at how stupid he was. "This is no time to be an idiot Naruto!"

While this was going of with team 7 Recoome prepared to perform his crazy pose in front of the protagonists. "And now feel the power-of, of…Recoome!" he ended up in a weird pose. He had his whole body stretched and his arms and his left foot on the ground only with his head sticking up in air. He laughed to himself.

Vegeta wanted to make his entrance much better and threatening to his opponents, "Rrrrrgghh… …HYAAAAAAAH!" and so Vegeta powered up and sapphire-coloured aura surrounded his whole body. He intended to attack Recoome at full power and speed. He continued to power up tremendously to frighten his opponent.

Recoome's scouter beeped rapidly and so did Burter and Jeice's scouter's as their devices calculated his power level the Ginyu Force's shocked expressions, Vegeta's power had grown rapidly.

"What? Why that sly little devil it looks like Vegeta's been hiding his true power from us" Jeice growled.

"HYAAH!" Vegeta's increasing in strength formed gusts of winds. It bellowed and rushed into the skies. Gohan and Krillin and the members of team 7 tried to keep their balances so they wouldn't get blown away by Vegeta's massive power up

Naruto covered his eyes from all the dust and rocks. "This is just too insane how much power dose Vegeta have!"

Vegeta readied in his fighting position and was about to go all-out. He darted at top speed and performed a devastating punch to Recoome's cheeks. The sadistic alien's scouter fell off from his eye and was blown away by force. The Saiyan elite dashed in the tainted skies, landed on the ground, and darted towards Recoome. As soon Vegeta was a meter away from the Ginyu Force member, he teleported behind him, clasped his hands together, and gave a hard-knuckled strike on his elongated face.

"GWAH!" Recoome yelled in pain.

"RAARGH!" Vegeta was not done with Recoome yet. He wanted to put more pain into Recoome's life. He accelerated from the skies to his opponent. He used his two feet to crush his enemy's flexible garb. The Saiyan Prince grabbed his foot and spun him around non-stop. He then tossed Recoome to a canyon which inflicted more damage to Recoome's body.

Vegeta was not done with completing his task. He gathered a massive amount of energy to both of his hands. He spread his arms wide then placed them together. A faint, blue energy was developing on his palms and he released a demoralizing energy blast towards Recoome. "RAARGH!"

The place detonated and exploded as it reacted to Vegeta's massive technique. The Prince of all Saiyans continued to maintain his colossal energy wave. "See you in hell, Recoome! RAAAARGH!" the Saiyan Prince added more power to his attack which made his energy blast became faster and larger. Lots of smoke and dusts spread about and scattered on the surface.

"Huh?" Gohan uncovered his eyes as he was protecting himself earlier from Vegeta's raging blast. Everything seemed calm and quiet again. He wondered what had happened.

"He did it. I can't believe it. He defeated him _that_ easy!" Krillin cheered.

Naruto cheered alone with Krillin. "You right that oaf didn't see it coming!" Naruto said with his fox smile.

"Man, that was a cheap shot but that was a close call." Burter said.

Unfortunately, Recoome was still alive Vegeta and the others backed away as they felt their enemy's energy.

"No way can I still feel his power!" Sakura said in disbelief and fear.

Naruto was just as shocked as the rest. "There's no way he could still be alive after that there's no way!"

Out from the smoke and smoulder, Recoome remained. Vegeta's attack only had severe damage to his armour, not his body. His garb was smashed into pieces. What was only left was his light, black clothing which covers his entire body. The aggressive member of the Ginyu Force stood there and was in his crazy pose position.

"This is just crazy! He's not even breathing hard!" Gohan's jaw was slightly opened.

Recoome just laughed at Vegeta. "Nice try Vegeta but now it's my turn!"

Burter and Jeice were wiping out the dust from their bodies and hair.

Oh, this is just great. You know how long it's going to take me to wash all of these dusts out from my hair. Oh!" whined Jeice, holding a napkin on his nose.

"Complain all you want. At least you guys have hair!" Burter growled.

"Man, if we just spend most of our time of hard effort here, then Frieza, getting his wish would be a miracle to him." Krillin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginyu proceeded to meet up with Lord Frieza with ease and haste. He juggled the Dragonballs to kill some boring time until one of it slipped from his hands, "The Dragonball!"

Luckily, Ginyu quickly snatched it before it might have gotten lost. "Frieza would be disappointed if I let one of these Dragonballs escape. Alright, no more fooling around this time." Ginyu sped up and head to his master's spaceship.

* * *

Speaking of spaceship, Frieza was observing and watching his minions checking out the capacity, population, environmental quality, resources etc. in Planet Namek. They were studying the planet.

The voice activator gathered all of the data and this is what it found; "Now analyzing Planet Namek. Environmental Quality: Fair. Practical Resources: Low. Residential Space: Low. Industrial Commercial Space: Zero."

Frieza chuckled. These low, poor qualities of Planet Namek indicated a fragile, weak place to live in. "Humph. I thought so. This puny planet is a worthless planet after all. This is just a developing planet. But that's good," Frieza thought. A weak planet meant more advantages for him, "If there's a profit to be made here, well, there's nothing to stop me from blowing it up!" One of his minions looked at him.

"Yes, this planet is enough to make thousands of fireworks when I blow this up to celebrate my immortality," Frieza placed his hands behind his back. He loved the feeling of royalty and abusive tyranny, "Hmm, yes. I will inscribe the name 'Frieza' in lights across the galaxy."

"You're kidding, right?" his minion asked him.

"I am not," replied Frieza. He really meant it, "What you call the kidding type in my sentences? It will be…glorious. Now get back to work and check if they are any planets nearby."

His minions obeyed his orders, "Yes! As you command my lord Frieza!"

One of the operators checked if there were any more planets that lived near-by Planet Namek. Some of them were similar to our planets in our Solar System.

But all in Frieza's mind were the thoughts of immortality. _*I think I'm going to enjoy eternal life.*_

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Recoome was ready to show one of his favourite moves, "Heh, heh.** Recoome Kick!"** Recoome dashed at turbo speed mode and executed a painful knee strike on Vegeta's head. Vegeta could not concentrate. He let himself off-guard.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried in concern.

But anger and vexation arise within Vegeta, "Gawk…Argh!" it only made the Prince of all Saiyans madder. Vegeta regained his consciousness quickly. He flew at top speed. Recoome was shocked at Vegeta's persistence. Vegeta attacked with a straight punch but the vicious warrior blocked it with his left arm. Recoome countered with a powerful blow to Vegeta's cheeks. The Saiyan elite went all-out again and did random, powerful blows to knock Recoome down. Alas, Recoome can anticipate his moves and parried every attack.

"Not bad but how about this?" asked Recoome and did another of his favourite moves, **"Recoome Elbow!" **Recoome successfully struck Vegeta to his head with an elbow hit.

Vegeta crashed to the ground. Recoome was about to deliver a straight punch to the Saiyan elite's stomach but the Saiyan Prince already recuperated his awareness and got out of the way before Recoome can get to him. Recoome chased Vegeta within skies. The Saiyan elite grabbed this opportunity to gather some energy and fire a ki blast straight to Recoome. The aggressive member of the Ginyu Force boosted his speed to evade Vegeta's energy wave quickly. Recoome teleported behind Vegeta and countered with a knee strike causing for Vegeta to crash down to the lakes.

Recoome snorted between laughs. "What did I'll tell you Vegeta? Your all washed up!"

Burter cheered for his friend. "Way to go, Recoome."

"It's about time you defeat him easily." Jeice said with a grin.

Krillin waited for Vegeta to get his feet back to the battle zone. "Oh no. I think he's not coming back up, guys."

Recoome was unaware of Vegeta's presence. He thought he might had defeated him but he insisted for Vegeta to show up, "Come on Vegeta don't die on me yet. I haven't shown all of my best moves yet. Hah, hah! Eh…huh?"

Unexpectedly, Vegeta came out from the waters. Vegeta's top speed made the waters splash about and to create hundreds of ripple effects. As the single wave of water splattered across the scene, Vegeta hit Recoome with two demoralizing, devastating punches on his stomach.

RARGH!" to inflict more damage, Vegeta delivered more and more blows to Recoome's stomach. Vegeta didn't know notice that Recoome was not feeling any pain at all after a few hits. Recoome then grabbed Vegeta with both of his huge hands. Recoome flew to the ground and from there; he submerged Vegeta into the hard ground with extreme force. Half of Vegeta's body was dunked into the rusty soil.

Recoome laughed and mocked him at the same time. "Oh, look what we have here," Recoome picked up Vegeta's foot and took him off the ground. Vegeta's face was full of red crimson blood from his forehead. It was dropping on the ground.

"Look, it's like a vegetable ready to be picked," mocked Recoome. "Heh, heh!"

A moment of silence drifted by and Vegeta didn't seem to move a muscle.

However, Vegeta was faking all along. He countered with a chi blast straight to Recoome's repulsive face. Recoome was forced to let the persistent Saiyan go.

"Ow!" Recoome's face sizzled like fried eggs.

Vegeta got up from his knees but one could see a quivering state from him as pain and exhaustion overtook the Saiyan Prince. Blood continued to streamed down on his forehead and lips. He glanced at Recoome who was for a while.

Despite of Vegeta's lost of energy; Krillin was impressed on how he could be this tough.

Vegeta breathed heavily, hoping he would have defeated Recoome right at this moment. Unfortunately, he didn't.

Recoome got up with no struggle at all. Vegeta was in a state shock after seeing Recoome can get up after blasting his face. Recoome was getting a bit agitated since his opponent's blast shaved almost all of his bristly hair up. "Now that was low even for a Saiyan you are ruthless Vegeta no wonder your always one of Frieza's favourites. It's almost too bad that you had to go and turn traitor on us!"

Jeice snickered. "That Recoome he's just having a laugh."

"He loves his work," Burter assumed as he observed how Recoome had fun in his battles.

Recoome gave Vegeta two options. "Go a head you got anymore sneaky tricks you want to try or should I just kill now? Before this gets too boring for me?"

Vegeta ignored him. He continued to breathe heavily from Recoome's muscular strength attacks. He wondered if he could still go on with most of his energy diminishing. _*Dame it all I know this battle is going to be challenging for me. But I just can't believe only one member of the Ginyu Force will have the upper hand when I battled him. He's just toying with me all this time. My attacks don't seem to affect him at all. If this keeps on going…then…I might not last any longer.*_

The Z-warriors in the background proceeded to watch this scene but felt like they needed to do something to aid Vegeta at least. Finally Krillin talked to them know this was going to be hopeless for them.

"You guys listing! It doesn't matter anymore! What ever we do we're still going to die we can't beat these's guys! None of us can win not even with Goku! There's nothing left to loss I'm going in!" Krillin yelled before he looked at his friends. "Are you guys with me?"

Gohan nodded. "Right." While the others just nodded

"Now you ready for this?" Recoome performed crazy, penchant poses again. Not to mention, he kind of dances like a woman a bit.

Jeice counted how much poses he had been doing. He realized this one was critical, "There he goes I think we just came to the grand finial."

Burter just laughed. "You'd better take a last look at Vegeta! Cause after this there won't be anything left!"

"Alright you guys as soon as the big guy uses his next attack Gohan and Sakura will get Vegeta while the rest of us attack him."

"**Recoome Eraser Gun**!**"** a dangerous, purple energy emitted from Recoome's mouth. This was the signal for the Z-fighters.

Vegeta could not escape and thought this was all over until Gohan saved him from the perilous, devastating special technique of Recoome.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Gohan said as he and Sakura grabbed the Saiyan Prince out of the way.

Naruto had teleported to the left while Sasuke teleported to the right and Krillin he teleported up above of Recoome. All three used teamwork and performed powerful roundhouse kicks to Recoome's cheeks and the top of his head. This caused for his mouth to shut completely. His Eraser Gun split everywhere; some of its energy went out through his nose and teeth. But some of the leftovers of the Eraser Gun continued to travel until it can touch something to destroy and it did a small island.

Krillin wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was close."

Vegeta, Sakura and Gohan were on the ground, hoping none of them were hurt. The Saiyan elite turned to the half Saiyan son of Goku and hollered at Gohan. He didn't thank him for saving his life. He thought it was a worthless move the Z-fighters made. "What are you doing? Could you be anymore stupid?"

"Wha-what?" Gohan asked in a state of confusion and uneasiness.

Vegeta stood up, holding his left arm in ache. "Fool instead of coming after me, you should've taken your chance to attack Recoome. Dame it do you really think that he's going to let his guard down again?"

"Dame it that was to close I guess he wasn't kidding when he called it his Eraser Gun!" Krillin said as all three looked at the damage it had done.

"Your right he sure made one heck of a dent over there! It just wiped everything out" Naruto told them.

"Ow, that hurt," Recoome got up from his knees and felt a bit embarrassed to show the results of Krillin's strategy. "Man, those kicks of yours really slammed my mouth shut while I was releasing my blast. You bunch of little twerps!"

Recoome looked at them and when he opened his mouth, smoke came out and almost all of his teeth were gone. "I would be pissed. But lucky for you, I know a good dentist."

Recoome turned to his Ginyu Force allies and asked them, "Hey, Jeice! Burter! Can I kill theses three brats too? What do you say? Yeah? No?"

Jeice shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you do own them one."

"Alright, fine. You can them, but you're treating us to lunch the whole week," Burter said only in one condition.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," Recoome turned to the Z-warriors. "You just cost me big now I'm pissed. Prepare yourselves!"

Recoome then slowly walk towards Krillin and surprisingly gave him a powerful roundhouse kick to his face without Naruto or Sasuke noticing his tactic

"Krillin!" Gohan quickly rushed to Krillin's aid. "Speak to me, Krillin. Are you alright?"

Krillin struggled to speak as if freezing cold temperatures froze him. He felt a break in his ribs. "I'm so sorry, Gohan-but I think I just broke every bone in my body. Heh, heh! I knew this was-going to end this way-and I-never even get to have the chance. Heh, heh! Gohan you and the others, be careful," Krillin hoped sadly but had that slight smile on his face. By now the others were by Krillin's side.

"No, Krillin, please…Rrrrrrgghh," Gohan stared at Recoome angrily. Slowly and slowly, anger and fury started to arise within him.

Recoome mockingly joked with him. "Oh, what's the matter? Did I hurt your friend? Sorry 'bout that. He pissed me off, that's why. !"

Sakura could see the look that Gohan had. "Gohan we need to stay focused!"

"She's right it just the four of us now fighting him of!" Sasuke said to the young Saiyan.

Naruto just got ready for anything he could do. *_If this doesn't work then I'll have to use the Kaio-ken X5! I just hope that I don't have to use it.* _Naruto thought to him self as he laughed and looked at Sakura. He wondered when he could tell her hoe he felt about her maybe if they survived this fight he would tell her. But right now he had to fight this monster that even Vegeta couldn't win.

* * *

**A/N well sorry it took so long but here it is so please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Also next chapter or next may have Naruto and Sakura confess to each other how they feel about each other.**

****

Fire Bomb

: makes high temperature Fire Ball that explodes on contact with target said to be hotter then the sun

**Fire style: Fire KA-ME-HA-ME-HA:** This is just like the Kamehameha only that it is made out of fire also it moves a lot faster the normal Kamehameha


	21. Chapter 21 a deadly fight

**A/N well new chapter guys and I hope that you like it as always I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. All so thank you every for the reviews that you sent me please keep them coming. And I am sorry that this chapter took so long but I have been working on the prequel to Team 7 the Ki wielding ninjas called Vanera mother the of Sakura while also doing this chapter.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura."**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 21 Namek/Frieza saga part 12 a deadly fight**

As the four young fighters looked at Recoome in fear at what he had done to Vegeta and Krillin. The four young fighters had to end this fast Gohan moved in on Recoome ready to attack as was his three reaming friends.

Recoome just laughed at the four kids. "Come kids there's no way that you four can beat me!" Recoome said laughing at them.

The upcoming four warriors powered and charged up to their utmost limits. Blue and white auras enclosed them greatly. Small pebble and rocks floated from the ground and their shaking power crumbled the ground.

Recoome just laughed at them while Burter and Jeice just watched as the four young fighters powered up. Jeice was angry that both he and Burter lost their chance to have some fun with the four little kids.

"I knew we should have kept are turn! Now Recoome is going to have all the fun to him self!" Jeice said as he complained to his friend.

But Butter just smiled. "Just let Recoome have his fun. After all those kids won't stand a chance against Recoome."

Recoome apprehensively backed off, showing a little fear towards them. "Who-err-am I going to attack? Uh!"

Gohan finished powering up first. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were finished as well. From there, Gohan took his first move. The young boy sprinted towards the panicky Recoome at top speed. He jumped in air and launched a side kick to his face along with a punch. However, Recoome got a hold all of Gohan's pursuing attacks. Sasuke came into scene and performed a flying side kick which caused for Recoome to let go of Gohan.

Just then both Naruto and Sakura had teleported right in front of Recoome and at the same time punched him right in the stomach. And Recoome was thrown back by this attack from the two young ninjas, but this didn't stop him as he was now pissed at them.

"That dose it kids now you're dead!" Recoome yelled.

Gohan had leaped in the eternal skies once more; rays of light shone on him from the shimmering sun. With a true warrior appearance, the young boy delivered a spinning hook kick to Recoome's head.

"**RasaShiriken Kamehameha!" **Naruto yelled out loud. As he fired the Kamehameha at Recoome something came out of the Kamehameha RasaShiriken. This hit Recoome dead on but this didn't stop Naruto as he went on to punch Recoome right in the face and give him a kick on the back.

Just then Sasuke then came in from behind. "Eat this **Chidori!" **Sasuke yelled. Sasuke went for Recoome who was thrown back into some rocks.

By this time both Gohan and Sakura had got ready to unless their attack on the monster that just wouldn't stop. "Hey are you ready for this Gohan!" Sakura yelled.

"**Masenko-Ha!" **Gohan yelled.

"**Shenaro!" **Sakura yelled.

As the two yelled their attacks went right towards Recoome but he only smiled as he pout out both of his hand. When the attacks hit him there was a huge cloud of dust that cover that battle field, as this happened Jeice's scouter went off at the four.

"I have to admit those kids aren't that bad!" Jeice said impressed.

While Burter just smiled. "I know just for a second their power went up to at least 20,000!"

With all the dust that was still around where Recoome was standing both Gohan and Sakura landed in front of the dust cloud. While Naruto and Sasuke were above just in case the other two members intervened.

But as the dust started to clear only for them to see that Recoome was still alive and laughing at Gohan and Sakura. "Awe no sweet kids I don't mind getting my hands dirty unless killing's involved." He said to the two laughing.

With this both Gohan and Sakura got ready to attack him once again when he disappeared in front of them. The two young half Saiyans looked around them to see where he was until he came up right behind them. While Recoome kicked had Gohan away he then punched Sakura. The two tried their best to defend them self's from Recoome but he just kept attacking them repeatedly with punches and kicks before the two half Saiyans crashed to the ground.

But as the two tried to get back Recoome just laughed at them as Vegeta, Naruto and Sasuke watch this going on.

Recoome however just thought that this was funny. "What's wrong kid got no more fight in you?" He said watching the two stand up.

Once they were both standing the two only looked at Recoome in anger and both of them for energy ball in both hands. With that the two fired it at Recoome who only smiled at this and just blow it away right in to the sky were Naruto and Sasuke were. But the two were lucky that the got out of the way just in time, but they both knew that they had to do something fast.

But the two boys saw the attack that their friends had lunched was going right back at them. But they both jumped onto the sky to avoid their own attack only for Recoome to Karate chop Gohan in the face while he once again kicked Sakura right in the stomachic.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Frieza's spaceship, Ginyu gave all seven Dragonballs to Frieza.

"And one more makes seven."

Note that Frieza had a brand new scouter on his left eye. It was coloured red like he worn before. The Tyrant felt satisfied and relieved once he looked at the Dragonballs. "Once again, you more then out did your self, Captain Ginyu. When I am the ruler of the universe, you shall be rewarded for your efforts ten fold. I can already see it now thank you, my loyal subject, for a job well done."

"It's my pleasure, Lord Frieza. You know how much I enjoy working on your lordship," Ginyu bowed slightly in great decorum.

Frieza stared greedily at the Dragonballs and rubbed it feverishly with his hands. "At last I've searched for so long and Dragonballs are finally mine its time to make my wish."

"Lord Frieza, allow me to honour you by performing the Dance of Joy." Ginyu offered.

Frieza looked at him in a questioning manner.

Ginyu didn't really know what he was thinking and opted to dance in front of his own master. Some of his steps were quite fine but most were really embarrassing. He stretched out his legs and spread his arms wide and made different hand gestures and lifted his foot up high and all those dance sequences. He hummed as he went along. "Mm. Mm-hmm. Mm. Mm. Hmm-mm. Hmm-mm."

"Uh, Ginyu, if you value your life…stop," Frieza pleaded and somewhat threatened his henchman.

Ginyu did stop and switched back to his post. "Oh, yes, lord."

Frieza chuckled maliciously. "Hah, hah, hah. Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry. Get over with it. This is my moment of glory. Don't spoil it for me."

Ginyu agreed with him. What was he thinking? "You're right, Lord Frieza. I'm not sure what came up to me. You have a wish to make. The Dance of Joy can wait."

Frieza stood up and looked very dominant. He told his wish to the magical orbs. "Now Dragonballs, grant my wish of having eternal life so I can rule the universe."

Ginyu and Frieza were all becoming vain and were excited about the Dragonballs granting Frieza's desired wish he had yearned for many years. Both of them roared in a wicked and feverish laughter.

* * *

Out in the cold, in the distant skies of Namek, Nail was trying to find the Z-fighters and the Saiyans to support them in the battle with the Ginyu Force because Guru begged for him to.

The Namekian warrior suddenly stopped and sensed something; an evil approaching, _*Wait, I'm sensing something. It's coming from Guru's chamber… oh no. I could feel another monstrous, merciless opponent coming to Guru's palace in the near future.*_

Nail then stared in the horizons. "I know Guru commanded me to go help out the Earthlings, but if I leave then Guru would die. I'm so sorry!" Nail made his decision and decided to head back to Guru's house, knowing that an upcoming powerful challenger will eventually face Guru and kill his 'father' if he was not there to protect him.

* * *

Back in the battle zone, Naruto threw a strong uppercut to Recoome's injured stomach to inflict more damage. "RARGH!"

Gohan got up from the ground who was recently been attacked brutally by Recoome. Sakura landed on the ground, ready to counterattack or make her next move.

Gohan got up with a little blood dripping from his face. Whenever he attacks, Recoome always gain the upper hand from him but he kept losing it when he came to face with his friends Gohan felt a bit worthless.

"Heh, heh. Looks like that little kid wants more, eh?" Recoome turned his focus to him.

This gave Sakura time to attack while he was not looking at her. "Eat this **Blast Storm!" **Sakura yelled as five balls went right for Recoome.

At first Recoome just smiled at flew into the sky thinking that her attack would hit Gohan instead of him. But he was wrong as all five balls shoot up into the sky after him and no matter how hard Recoome tried to avoid them they just kept following him. It wasn't until one of Sakura Ki balls hit the ground did Recoome find out a way to win against the Ki balls. Recoome then went head on into a cliff side were the rest of Sakura's Ki balls destroyed the cliff.

"Dame it, I was so close if only he didn't figure out that my attack had a weak point to it!" She yelled out in anger.

Recoome laughed at Sakura knowing that that attack may have killed him if all five balls had hit him. "Wow nice try little girl you almost got me there ha!" Recoome told her laughing at her.

While Recoome was laughing at Sakura, Gohan wiped out the blood from his mouth. He took his first move and assaulted towards the prepared Recoome, ready to take a beating out of the young boy until Gohan used a strategy belonged to Krillin. He gathered a little amount of energy and fired it on the ground. The force of the ki wave lifted Gohan in air to fool his opponent. Krillin did this before when he was trying to distract Nappa during the battle with the Saiyans.

As Gohan touched the skies, the brave fighter delivered a strong punch to Recoome's head. "KYAH!"

"Ooh!" Recoome felt pain a little.

Gohan needed to finish this battle so he did multiples of various punches to Recoome's body and on his pressure points.

Recoome let a few attacks hit him until it accrued to a point where Recoome can concentrate again. He grasped Gohan's two arms and countered with two front kicks with his feet on Gohan's stomach.

* * *

At Frieza's spaceship again, Ginyu and Frieza waited for the Dragonballs response, for the Tyrant's wish, but nothing seemed to happen or showed any signs that revealed Frieza gaining immortality.

"My-my wish." Frieza stammered, much frustrated and perplexed.

"Maybe it already came true? I don't know. Do you feel like you have eternal life?" asked Captain Ginyu.

Frieza felt nothing at all. "No. I still feel the same. At least I don't think so but nothing's change. But why? I got all seven Dragonballs. What's wrong? …ayah!"

After thinking about it for a moment, Frieza remembered something from past when he invaded the second Namekian village, when the Great Elder gave to him the second Dragonball.

"Here. Take this Dragonball, but it won't matter once you collected all seven. You will not be able to make your arrogant and greedy wish!"

"Before I destroyed his village and took the second Dragonball one of the Elder Namek's warned me that this would happen. I didn't think much of that time. People would say anything before they are about to die now it seams the old geezer was telling the truth!" Frieza said, realizing that the Namekian's were actually telling the truth.

"Rrrrrgghh…I can't make my wish!

Frieza slammed the ground with his tail in great frustration. "There must be some password, a code, or some kind of a secret ritual to realise the Dragon that only Namek's knew about. I could scream! I have all seven Dragonballs yet they're worthless!"

"Uh!" Ginyu's mouth was slightly opened, afraid by Frieza's rise of temper.

"Now I need a Namek to show me how to use them." Frieza said.

"How about go check your scouter, Lord Frieza? There's bound to be one or two Namek's left." Ginyu suggested.

Frieza checked his scouter and hopefully, detect any more surviving Namekian's, "Hmm, the rest of Ginyu Force is right over there in that direction and I bet Vegeta and his gang are there now. Maybe I could ask one of them where some of the Namekian's are located. Or how to use the Dragonballs"

"Wait, Lord Frieza, let me check on mine." Ginyu offered so Frieza would not have to go to a temper tantrum if anything could happen. "Surely, we don't want to disturb them while they're fighting. Now, if we just keep on looking-"

But Frieza already picked up a few. "Hmm? Heh, heh, heh. There we go. I'm picking up a group of Namekian's at Quadrant 3. You see there are two of them in the east and another one approaching to the east also. Somehow they manage to avoid my men finding them while looking over this planet. Normally I would be angry with them but in this case their stupidity has provided to be most fortunate to me wouldn't you say!"

"Lord Frieza, you just give me an hour and I'll find out everything you need to know about the Dragonballs?" Ginyu offered again, showing lordship to his master.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Ginyu, but I want to handle this myself. I've dealt with enough Namek's now I know what burtons to push In the meantime, how about you go guard my Dragonballs carefully until I get back?" Frieza ordered.

Ginyu obeyed his commands. "Yes, Lord Frieza, as you command. Whatever to satisfy you, I'll guard them with all my life."

Frieza sat on his hovering pod and headed to the group of Namekian's he found in his scouter which were most probably Dende, Guru, and Nail. "Ready or not, Namekian's, here I come."

* * *

Back to the battle everyone was trying their best to beat Recoome Naruto was thinking that he should use the Kaio-ken on him. Sasuke who had his turned his sharingan on looking at Recoome looking for a weak point to attack. While Sakura was helping Gohan out a crater that he was in thanks to Recoome but she could see the anger that was on his face.

Once she had helped him out Gohan was breathing very heavily and had one eye closed but he still looked at Recoome. Once they were out they both saw that Recoome was sitting on a rock looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Sakura we can't give up all of our friends our counting on us!" Gohan told her.

"I know Gohan but your hurt!" She told him.

"I know but I have to keep trying Sakura because I won't give up!" He yelled.

With that Gohan disappeared from Sakura and went right for Recoome who was still on the rock. But when Gohan went to punch him Recoome just disappeared just as Gohan punched the rock. Just as Gohan punched the rock Recoome repapered above Gohan.

"Nice try kid now it's my turn **RECOOME BOMBER!"** Recoome fired and emitted thousands of purple energy blasts, scattering across the surface like crashing meteors. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had a little bit of a challenging time dodging his swift, fearless ki waves. Unfortunately, for Gohan, was already growing tired and cannot really move on, but he just had to try harder.

Recoome continued this process over and over again; Gohan tumbled on the ground but got back from his feet and floated in the skies. As Recoome fired his last energy blast, he unpredictably teleported in front of Gohan and delivered a hand knife attack to his neck. "Argh!"

Gohan was almost forced to spit out blood from his mouth.

Recoome attacked with a knee strike to Gohan's stomach with an additional blow to his head, collapsing Gohan to the ground. "Argh!"

Recoome laughed at the boy's suffering, "Heh, heh, heh. I'm Recoome, there's no way you can win kids just give up!"

Gohan stood up from his weak legs and aching arms Gohan chose to use every last of his energy although he could still feel the pain running over his body. Gohan coughed up red blood on the ground but kept moving. He wanted to show what he was really made of Gohan noticed Recoome flying away from the others. The half Saiyan fighter assailed to him at full power. As he leaped in the tainted skies of Namek, he shed into tears of innocence and bravery, feeling a little shame for being weak yet felt hopeful he can be a true warrior within his heart. "RAARGH!"

Gohan was about to give the final, incisive blow to Recoome but alas, his opponent dodged his attack of great force and strength.

"Hah, hah!" Recoome laughed.

Gohan gasped in fright. "Aah!"

And Recoome took this chance to finish off Gohan by delivering him a penetrating blow to Gohan's neck. "Eh-HYAH!"

With so much strength and force, Gohan's bones cracked and broke like shattered glass. The given pain seemed the world had stopped; time had also stopped.

Sakura watched as the helpless Gohan slowly fell to the ruined grounds of Namek; eyes restraint with too much terror and fright.

Naruto watched in horror but felt boiling anger burning up inside of him. Unfortunately, it was too late.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw happen to Gohan and was shocked at what Recoome had done to him.

Krillin closed his eyes in shock, hating to see this bleak incident. "Go-Gohan…!"

Vegeta gasped in alarm and kept his eyes focus at the defeated Gohan.

Recoome laughed at his suffering. "Hah, hah!"

Gohan could not go on any longer. His entire body was paralyzed and immobilized by such terrible, petrifying pain. It felt like all of his nerves had been twisted in tight knots and that his bones were not there anymore. Red blood streamed on the innocent Gohan's lips and plopped on the soil like a faucet drip. Gohan could just barely move his right leg and move nowhere else in the body.

Jeice's scouter checked Gohan's power level and indicated his strength just rapidly dropped down to none. "Hmph. What do you know? That's it for the kid. His power level just reduced down to exact zero."

"How could he? Recoome just snapped his neck." Burter exclaimed.

After this happened to Gohan Sakura went running over to him. "No Gohan! You monster how could you!" Sakura yelled with so much anger in her voice that even Naruto and Sasuke were scared.

While both Jeice and Burter scouter's were going off at Sakura's power. "Would you look at that the girls power level is increasing fast?" Jeice said.

While Burter laughed at this. "Your right her power is at least at 23,000!"

With Sakura fully powered up she begins to charge at Recoome even with Naruto and Sasuke shouting at her to stop. But she wouldn't hear a word from them as her anger like with all Saiyans had taken over her senses and her mind and all she wanted to do now was kill Recoome.

Sakura went in as fast as anyone could see her and punched Recoome right in the face then she gave him a kick in the face. But she didn't stop there she went on to punch him left and right in the stomach reputedly but un like with Gohan's punches Sakura's punches hurt him.

Recoome went to get away from Sakura into the air so that he could use his Recoome Bomber again. But Sakura hand started glowing pink as everyone else saw that she got ready to use one of her attacks.

"Have a taste of this **Cherry Destroyer!" **As she shouted her attack two pink beams came out of her hand and right for Recoome.

But Recoome just dodged the attack and laughed at her. "Nice try girl but have this **Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun!"** He yelled.

Sakura could see that the attack was coming at her and had only just managed to get out of the way. But what she didn't know was that Recoome was right behind her Sakura had little time to even react to this as Recoome delivered a powerful elbow attack right in her spin. All anyone could hear was a crack from Sakura as her spin was broken as she started to fail to the ground.

Sakura just crashed to the ground unable to move coughing up blood while her tail was twitching slightly. While both Naruto and Sasuke watched as their friend was now paralyzed they could hear all three members laughing at her.

This just made the two ninjas angrier as Naruto had had enough of this now. "Sasuke lets end this now **Kaio-ken X5!" **He yelled as the red aura surrounded his body.

While Sasuke just powered as high as he could as well as activating his sharingan ready to help Naruto in anyway that he can. "Alright Naruto let's put him down!" Sasuke said with a smile.

But the two didn't attack yet as they were both making a plan on how to take Recoome down for good. With their plan set the two leaf ninja went right for Recoome with their attack Naruto with the Rasengan and Sasuke with the Chidori.

With their combined attacks that they had the two run right towards Recoome hoping that this would work. When they both had got close to Recoome until the Rasengan and the Chidori hit Recoome at the same time. With the combined attack from the both of them and Naruto being in his Kaio-ken X5 had done some slight damage to him.

"Naruto it worked his down!" Sasuke yelled looking as they both saw that Recoome was finally down.

Even Vegeta was shocked that the two Earthlings had won. _*They did it they actually beat Recoome!* V_egeta thought to him self.

Just then a loud travelling noise suddenly zoomed across the skies of Namek. The remaining warriors in the battlefield gazed in the emerald coloured skies and noticed a spaceship about to land down.

"Who is that?" Naruto questioned, setting his eyes on the landing spaceship.

"Maybe some Namekian's dropping by from vacation," Burter guessed.

Jeice laughed. "Hah, hah! And they don't even have the slightest clue what's happening to their home planet."

Sasuke stepped forward and watched as the burning spacecraft travelled heavily. "Who could that be?"

* * *

Within the interior of the ship, all of the devices shut down automatically. The gravity training room adjusted its gravity to Namek's gravity. A warrior stood up from the passenger seat and was ready to face the dangers ahead.

"It's time…" The voice said.

He fixed his blue belt and tightly attached the bag of Senzu Beans to his waist. He calmly walks towards the exit door and it gradually opened involuntarily. Bright lights shone on his serious face as the sun's rays glimmered. The fighter then stepped out, feeling the fresh air and refreshing his mind, but could also sense the dangers already.

* * *

All of the Z-fighters recognized this energy of goodness and great power.

Krillin instantly had a smile on his face. "Aah! Ye-yes, he's here. Finally!"

Vegeta held his left arm still. "Who's he?" but the Saiyan elite might knew who it was.

* * *

The light gale winds rushed to Goku's face._ *Wow, I'm sensing huge power levels of good and also evil.*_ Goku floated in mid-air and tried to feel out different energies. He sensed something to his right. _*There! That's the only huge one right over there.*_

Goku sensed something to his left. _*There's another one right over there.*_

Goku gazed at the tanzanite horizons and could feel a clustered of enormous energy some were fading. Goku gasped in reaction. "There's a huge clustered of energy right over there. That must be Naruto and Sasuke, but how about Gohan, Sakura and Krillin? …right! I could barely feel their energy. Their power levels are almost reduced down to zero."

Goku knew there was a huge battle going on neither Gohan nor Krillin handle.

"Something's going on. I just hope Naruto and Sasuke are doing okay. Rrrrrgghh, there's not a minute to spare. Let's see if that 100xG really paid off."

Goku's body glowed with garnet-coloured aura without shouting the words Kaio-ken. Evidently, the entire Ginyu Force could see the glowing red figure from where they were standing.

A bright light shone ahead of the Ginyu Force and Vegeta's allies with gusts of winds. The Ginyu Force and Vegeta became more anxious and furious. In just the blink of an eye, Goku was already in the battlefield with a swift, surprising entry.

Without a greeting or introducing himself, Goku walked beside Gohan, checking to see if he was okay. Gohan trembled in excruciating pain. Goku then looked over at Sakura to see that her back was broken and blood was coming out of her mouth.

Vegeta held his left arm tighter. "Hmph. I should've known. It's Kakarot. He finally showed up."

"Goku, that old buddy of mine I knew that he would make it. He's here." Krillin was very much happy to see him. Now they can beat the Ginyu Force like nothing with Goku in their side.

Goku looked at his best friend. "Hey, Krillin, I brought some Senzu Beans for you. Just hold on a second."

Goku then carefully picked up Gohan and looked into his expressionless eyes. "Hey, Gohan it's me. Gohan are you okay?"

Gohan slowly glanced at his father like a lost ghost. He cannot speak as the pain paralyzed him excessively.

"Woah. You're in pretty bad shape. But we can fix that." Goku then took out a Senzu Bean. He tried to keep Gohan calm and relax. "Gohan, can you hear me? You're going to be okay. I promise. Try to swallow this, Gohan. I might have to force it a little."

Jeice had a nervous smile plastered on his face. How Goku entered the battlefield was almost as fast as the speed of lightning. "This guy's pretty good. That's quite an entrance he made there. Really fast Burter maybe even faster than you." the red-alien glanced at his friend, Burter.

Burter felt envious, "Stop joking around," Burter used his scouter to calculate Goku's power. "You see? He has a low fighting power level."

Eventually, all of the confused Ginyu Force members didn't know that Goku was just suppressing his power level to fool them all.

Goku forced the pill into Gohan's mouth. When Gohan ate the Senzu Bean with difficulty, he blinked his eyes and felt he was himself again. He could feel his bones not broken anymore.

Goku smiled. "Gohan, I'm glad you're feeling better now."

Gohan was at marvel when he finally saw his father. "Daddy? It's that really you?"

Goku smiled even wider. "Of course it's me Gohan."

Jeice was shocked to see the young warrior already better in just one second. Of course, it was too hard to see what Goku just did to him. "What the heck? I thought you said that the kid's neck was broken!" Jeice said shocked.

"Well it was!" Burter said.

"Heh, heh. Your mom's going to kill me if she sees you all dirty." Goku said, straightening Gohan up as he patted and cleaned his dirty clothes filled with moist and soil.

"Daddy, those guys are really powerful," Gohan pointed to the Ginyu Force.

"I see. But since I'm here and with Naruto and Sasuke, this would prove to be nothing at all. Just leave it to us, okay?" Goku said, wiping the filth from Gohan's collar.

Gohan nodded and trusted his dad. "Sure, okay."

Goku then went over to Sakura as he got another Senzu bean out and split in in half for her. "Sakura eat this it's a Senzu bean." He told her has he put it in her mouth. Once Sakura had eaten it she to was healed.

"Wow Thanks Goku-sensei I need it." She told him.

Goku walked towards his best friend, Krillin, with Gohan following him. Goku then took a glance at the towering Recoome who ended up losing against Naruto and Sasuke.

"So what happened to that big guy right over there?" Goku asked.

"Most probably Naruto and Sasuke defeated him." Gohan believed. He did not see what just happened since he lost consciousness.

Goku had a slight smile on his face. "Really I'm quite impressed."

Naruto smiled at his sensei who had taught him while they were dead. "Thanks Goku-sensei I'm just happy that you're here!" Naruto said with a fox grin.

The Saiyan warrior noticed the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, badly injured also. "It looks like Vegeta has been brutally beaten. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah it was the big guy again. Vegeta tried to beat him, but it seems he couldn't win including Krillin and Sakura. None of us can beat him except Naruto and Sasuke," Gohan replied.

"Well, at least that big guy is out in the battle zone. He won't cause so much trouble anymore."

"I'll say." Krillin chuckled.

Goku then crouched down and checked to see if Krillin was alright. "Hey, Krillin. I got some Senzu Beans for your strength to be brought up one-hundred percent again."

Krillin appreciated his kindness. "Thanks a lot, Goku."

Goku gave the other half of the bean that he gave to Sakura to Krillin and after he chewed on it, he was fully healed in just ten seconds. Krillin stood up and still kept that happy expression on his face ever since Goku landed down on Namek.

Jeice was once again shocked. "What this? It's like that guy has some sort of healing powers." Jeice thought unaware that he cannot see the tiny Senzu Beans on Goku's hands.

"Who is this?" Burter questioned, feeling nervous already.

Vegeta felt very jealous towards his Saiyan rival. "Curse you, Kakarot."

Krillin wiped the dusts from his orange pants. "But still, I'm glad we had Naruto and Sasuke with us. Without them, we would be long gone by now. Maybe even Vegeta."

Naruto only laughed. "We just got lucky that's all Krillin!"

"Speaking of Vegeta, what is he doing fighting these enemies in the first place? I mean, isn't he on their side?" Goku inquired, feeling a bit confused. Why was Vegeta fighting alongside Krillin and the others if we all know he was an enemy, trying to terrorize Earth?

"I'm not sure where to begin. It's been crazy since we set foot on this planet." Krillin felt really overwhelmed.

"If that's the case, let me just read your mind. You don't have to explain," Goku rested his hand on Krillin's head, reading his mind to see the sequences and events that had occurred during their journey on Planet Namek while he was absent.

Several pictures came to Goku's mind. First, it showed the arrogant and the mighty Frieza who only came to this planet for the Dragonballs and his wish for immortality. Then it showed Guru, the eldest and wisest Namekian in the planet, unlocking the Z-fighters' hidden powers. Following up was Bulma, frustrated and anxious ever since trouble crawled upon them. After that, a vision with Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto Sakura, and Sasuke searching for the rest of the Dragonballs that were hidden by the Saiyan Prince to earn his desired wish. Last but not least, the next picture was the most illustrious fighting squad of the universe, the Ginyu Force.

Goku smiled and understood everything. "Thanks. I understand now. So that's the case. I'm not really sure, but this is my first time doing this," Goku laughed a little, reading somebody's mind was not an easy technique to learn. "It must've been me practicing at heavy gravity and then something happened. Guess I didn't really notice, but training at 100xG maybe has its benefit."

Krillin knew 100xG was as the same gravity as Jupiter. "What? 100xG? That's crazy. How is it possible? You'll be crushed!"

"Nah. I just took it one step at a time. Can't just rush into things, you know," Goku shrugged his shoulders,

Goku gasped. "Really? Well, they should be really worn-out by now. But before I give some Senzu Beans to them, I have to give this bean to someone else. There's a little something I have to do." Goku took out one whole piece. He slowly turned his focus to Vegeta, seeing the Saiyan elite badly wounded. "…Vegeta!"

Krillin and Gohan could not believe he was actually doing this. "What?"

Goku tossed the green bean to Vegeta. The Saiyan elite snatched it with his right hand. He stared at it, wondering what it was.

"Eat it, Vegeta," Goku told him.

"Wait, we're not sure about Vegeta yet." Krillin informed Goku, not fully trusting Vegeta yet; his desired wish for immortality and for the horrible deeds he had done would oppose the idea he might turn into a good person. There was always a slim chance though.

"Why did you give it to him?" Gohan asked.

Sakura knew that Gohan was right even after what Vegeta had done to that Namekian village. "Gohan is right why give it to him Goku we know he would kill us if he had a chance."

Vegeta stared at it one more time and slowly placed it on his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it down to his oesophagus. As soon he gulped it down, he felt strangely different, "Huh?" his muscularity grew a bit and his power fully restored back.

"Unbelievable. My body!"

"Goku, are you stupid?" Krillin was at shocked and confusion. "I hope you know what you are doing. You're taking a huge risk."

"I'm with Krillin Goku you've only made Vegeta stronger now by doing this!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke who always hated on agreeing what Naruto said knew that he was right. "Naruto is right we need to keep an eye on him."

"I know what I'm doing. I owe Vegeta a favour. If it wasn't for him, that guy in who could stop time would've finished you guys." Goku said, thanking Vegeta that he was there in Namek in the first place.

Gohan gasped in fright. It was true though. Krillin agreed as well. "Well, I guess you have a point there."

"Sorry I'm a little bit late. Did those Ginyu guys gave you a hard time?" Goku inquired, checking their face to see any sweats or bruises.

"No worries. I got some Senzu Beans to get your strength back," Goku took two Senzu Beans from the bag and gave each one to Naruto and Sasuke. As soon as they both ate it and chewed it down, they felt refreshed and better.

"Huh?" both of them gasped in unison as their muscle tones grew a bit larger; their power was back, fully restored, as well.

Goku laughed. "Heh, heh. Feel refreshed, huh? Glad to see you again. Haven't seen you for over a month now," Goku said.

Goku then turned his focus to the remaining Ginyu Force members in the battlefield. "I think it's time to settle this. Naruto and Sasuke, I think it's best for you to stay and rest while I take care of the rest of them. Don't worry. I can handle them."

Goku slowly walked towards Burter, and Jeice. The two of them having unfriendly smirks on their faces.

Jeice laughed harder. "Yeah. Hah, hah! What a puny trash bag."

"We won't even have to try. Even I can beat him," Burter boasted.

Of course, Vegeta knew better than the Ginyu Force members' theories and predictions about his power level. "Those idiots. Kakarot is just hiding some of his fighting power level. But how much?"

Vegeta looked on the ruined ground. Their strength had dramatically changed since he fought them during the battle on Earth. Not too long, a shocking thought came up to his mind. _*Aah! Wait, could it be? No, but is it really true? Can it be true is Kakarot!*_

Goku kept a distance from Burter, Jeice, who were just chuckling as if Goku was nothing to them at all.

Burter volunteered. "I'll do it. He'll get a taste of my awesome speed. I'm the fastest fighter in the universe." Burter stepped up and snickered, thinking he was the best. He then saw a grin on Goku's face. He expected for him to be scared. "What are you smirking about? You know that you're going to die right here."

"Don't be so sure about that." Goku said. Burter gave a confused look.

"You'll soon realize you won't even lay a finger on me." Goku said, keeping that same grin.

Burter chortled and snickered again, turning to Jeice. He had thought Goku just hit his head when he landed which made him thought about this ridiculous stuff.

"Did you hear that? He says I won't even lay a finger on him. Hah, hah, hah! Oh no, I won't. Maybe my awesome speed will knock you down instead."

Jeice joined in with Burter's evil laughter.

"What's Goku doing?" Krillin asked the others. "Is he trying to block them? I hope not. He needs to know that these guys are not going to back down easily."

"I'm not sure. If dad says something, he could at least back it up." Gohan replied.

Vegeta continued to tremble and shake; that shocking thought in his head still struck him, but what kind of thought? _*No-no way. It's impossible. But he's just a low-class warrior. Wait, could it be? Could he be a…*_

Vegeta remembered of a legend from the past; a myth that could reveal true. _*-A Super Saiyan? But as I said, he's just a of low-class fighter, it doesn't make any sense.*_

"Well, any last words before you die, fool?" Burter asked evilly. Goku remained silent.

Vegeta had read about the legend when he was a child. He could still recall the story of it. The tale was passed down from generation to generation. _*No, that legend just only existed a thousand years ago. But there's nothing more than a myth that I believed it could be true. Even so, there's no way a low-class warrior like Kakarot, could achieved it.*_

Vegeta tried to remember every little detail of the myth he read. _*According to legend, the last Super Saiyan can only transform at a status where he's powerful enough. His powers are extraordinary and way beyond. But his potential grew even more and more to a point where he can't control himself anymore. And due to that, he destroyed the planet he was living on along with himself.*_

The Saiyan Prince knew he was powerful than the average Saiyan. He had the strength from the highest rankings of the regal Saiyan race. _*If someone were to achieve this ultimate power, I should know it. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and if there's to be a Super Saiyan, it should be me.*_

"Now feel the power of Burter!" Burter did a few crazy poses which made Goku confused. What was that kind of entrance anyway? "Oh?"

"Prepare to meet your doom! Hyah!" Burter performed a strong punch; not even one could see with the naked eye, but Burter realized that Goku was gone from his sights.

"What the? Where did he go?"

Krillin was left in awe. "Wow, did you see that, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "My dad just vanished. Where is he?"

Krillin and Gohan then glanced at Vegeta who have their eyes already set off in a certain direction.

"Huh?" Jeice checked his scouter and the device indicated that Goku was right behind them, "What?"

Jeice quickly turned around to see a silent Goku standing in front of their own eyes, giving solemn expressions of vigilance and focus.

"How did you get here?" asked Jeice, stammering as well.

Burter was shocked. It seemed Goku had just proved he was a little faster than him, "What? So he's just right over there?"

"Wow, so that's where Goku went?" Krillin took a glance at Vegeta.

Goku then notified his vile enemies, giving them a warning about how the horrible deeds they have done will bounce back at them. "I'll ask you guys to leave this planet this instant. You have caused too many harm and torture on its atmosphere. Go back to your ships and travel back to where you came from or else, you would have to face me instead."

"Rrrrrgghh…HYAAH!" Jeice attempted to attack Goku. Jeice did a strong side kick while Burter performed a straight punch, but before they could even hit him, Goku was away from their sights, inside the battlefield with Burter already.

Goku floated and landed on the surface, facing Burter again.

Burter tightened his fists. He had gotten lucky at that moment. "Alright, I have to admit, you're pretty quick. But I'm even faster than you and speed alone won't save you that much." Burter then introduced himself. "You see, I'm the fastest warrior in the universe. No one can compete against my speed. Now try to see if you can dodge this."

Burter readied a move called '**Space Mach Attack!" **This special technique will intend to confuse and distract your opponent with using full speed, taking the advantage of attacking your opponent easily.

"HYAH!" Burter tried to sidetrack Goku by dashing at full, hyper, turbo speed from different directions, releasing gusts of winds. Krillin and Gohan cannot keep up with his distracting velocity.

Attempting to divert the silent warrior more, Burter surprisingly appeared in front of Goku and delivered a demoralizing punch, but his battle yell became a cry of pain, "Hyah-AUGH!"

Krillin, Gohan, Sakura Sasuke, Naruto, and Vegeta stood in awe, seeing Goku had just delivered a more petrifying elbow strike to Burter's stomach. Goku's counter speed was incredible.

Burter trembled in pain and could feel the soreness blazing through his stomach.

Goku saw the painful look on his blue-skinned face and chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh, heh. Sorry. I almost couldn't keep up with your speed. But I luckily found an open spot, now did I?"

"Gaaah, you bastard…" Burter knew he cannot fight with such pain. He had to back off a little. He jumped back to where Jeice was standing, still horrified of Goku's speed and new powers.

"Did he give up now?" Gohan asked, seeing the Burter retreating.

Krillin was still amazed by his friend's new strength. "Wow, what a strike. He really changed so much since Goku fought Vegeta on Earth."

Sakura only smiled at this. "It must be all that training in 100x gravity!"

While Naruto also smiled. "Hey guys remind me when we get back home we train under 100x gravity." Naruto said.

"I'm with you on that Naruto!" Sasuke said.

Burter almost fell to his knees, trying to sooth the painful stinginess inside of him, but it seemed it just would not pass.

Jeice came up to his fellow comrade. "Burter, man, he barely even touched him."

Vegeta tightened his fists and still could not believe it. He had just previously witnessed some of Goku's strength after training from 100xG. It looked maddening. Damn that, Kakarot. The others might have not seen the power behind that attack, but you didn't deceive my eyes."

Vegeta tried to recall how Goku can manage to anticipate Burter's upcoming move. He felt more jealousy and shame in his cold heart. _*With that one blow and a quick response attack, Kakarot, would proved to be the only Saiyan warrior that ever existed as the most powerful one.*_

Vegeta was silent for a moment; cannot believe he was actually saying this. _*Maybe even the most powerful than any Saiyan in a thousand years.* _but thinking about it too much just made the Saiyan Prince felt humiliated and angry. _*And I, Prince of all Saiyans, have somehow become their witness. I'm the only one who understands of what they will become. Even better than them understanding this legend.* _Vegeta believed. Goku may have the strength, but the knowledge of the legend, Vegeta had it stored in his head.

Vegeta then finally admitted. _*Kakarot…has become…a…Super Saiyan!*_

* * *

**A/N sorry that this took so long but here it is at long last I also hope you like that I had Naruto and Sasuke take out Recoome as a team. So please read and review**

**As for Koukyo she will be back soon in the next chapter now if there is anything you would like to know just ask. As always please review and tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the prequel.**

**As also ways the attacks that were used:**

**RasaShiriken Kamehameha**: Combination of RaseShirken and Kamehameha.

**Blast Storm**: she created this to be based off of Piccolo's Hell zone Grenade each ball Tracks the targets movements until it either hits target or a solid surface.


	22. Chapter 22 Koukyo's revenge

**A/N wow thanks for all the reviews guys and girls it means a lot to me that you like this story. Anyway as always I don't own DBZ or Naruto. Also the prequel is up so please read and review it and thanks**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 22 Namek/Frieza saga part 13 Koukyo's revenge **

Vegeta still had the thoughts of the Super Saiyan legend, applying to the low-class soldier. "No! It just-can't be."

Goku stared at the anxious Jeice, and the wounded Burter with solemn eyes. Goku warned his enemies one more time. "You two I'll give you one more chance. I ask you to leave right now. I would rather not fight you guys, but I will if I have to. I'm sure you don't want to end up like your other friends over here defeated. If you attempt to fight me, you'll be joining your friend right here on the ground. Do you understand me?"

"Hah, did you hear that, Burter?" Jeice asked with a hysterical laugh. "He thinks he can take on the Ginyu Force all by himself."

Burter rubbed his stomach more in pain, irritated. "But can't you see, idiot? He really battered my stomach. Argh!"

Jeice thought Burter was being too clumsy and lazy, letting his guard down purposely. "Hey, you just have to concentrate more, Burter. Come on, get up."

Burter tried to soothe the pain more. "Alright, fine. But if I get hit again, you best worry yourselves now!"

"Hey, come on, if we just combine our powers, he's no match for us," Jeice said with enthusiasm.

Burter still groaned in pain yet had enough energy to fight a little.

Jeice and Burter nodded to each other as they leaped on individual plateaus at each side. Landing in front of Goku with his arms crossed. Jeice and Burter then did their many alternate introductions.

"Now say hello to the Ginyu Force!" Jeice yelled, performing crazy penchant poses, ending up with a posture with his right leg stretched out and his left leg bended. His left arm bended and right arm was stretched in mid-air. He then shouted his name. "Jeice!"

At the other side, Burter did a few crazy poses yet he was bit shaky and scared still of Goku's new power. "I'm your worst nightmare. Prepare yourself for Burter!"

Goku continued to stand still and asked them, "…you wanna dance or fight?"

Vegeta growled, wanting to witness more of his Saiyan rival's new strength and endurance. "Do it, Kakarot."

"Ready-" Jeice started off.

Burter readied, "Set-"

"Go!" Jeice yelled.

The two of them assaulted towards Goku at top speed. The top warriors of Frieza intended to distract and frighten Goku by darting at such a fast pace in every direction, creating gusts of winds, but Goku just stood there, not moving an inch. His opponents remain to do the process over and over again, darting in different courses, in diagonals, and circular movements until Jeice saw something unusual about Goku's actions.

"Hey, what's up with this guy? He won't even move," Jeice said leaving trails of red aura.

"Maybe he's just too scared now since us the two are working together to beat him," laughed Burter, continuing to move, leaving blue aura behind.

Krillin watched as Goku remained in his feet, not moving. "Is Goku just going to stand there and leave himself wide open for their next attack?" Gohan had no clues what his father's intentions were.

Even Naruto and Sakura were having a hard time watching Goku fight like this. "Wow I can't believe how strong Goku sensei has become!" Naruto said he was smiling at how strong he was now and was determined to catch up to him.

Sakura however was not so happy this was the second time some one had to save her. _*Why is it all ways like this?* _She thought to her self. _*Why is it that someone's always saving me from something?* _She then thought sadly.

As everyone was watching them Sasuke could see how fast Goku was thanks to his Sharingan. He was able to see every move that the two Ginyu Force members were making and even Goku.

Burter was getting irritated of Goku's still posture. He called Jeice with his voice loud and clear. "Hey, Jeice! Why not go attack him and let's see if he's ever going to move?"

Jeice felt a bit hesitant inside. He gulped down and asked Burter instead. "Uh, hey, Burter, why not you take the lead? I'll follow you."

However Burter just looked at Goku not to sure about this but right now he didn't care so he just landed on the ground. One Burter was on the ground he fired a blue ki blast right at Goku while Jeice started to fire loads of red ki blast at him.

However, Krillin thought Goku was being killed. He shouted to his friend. "Goku, get out of there!"

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, thinking Goku was not himself.

When Jeice and Burter finished firing energy waves, Vegeta gasped in complete astonishment and looked awestruck. He looked closer and spotted dark foot marks from Goku's feet, few inches apart from the soles. Goku had been evading and side-stepping every move from his opponents without anyone noticing his intriguing speed.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this with my very own eyes," Vegeta thought to himself, his jaw slight dropped.

Burter and Jeice were getting agitated by Goku. They decided to confront him face to face and give him a piece of their own medicine.

"I have enough this of this. I think it's time to throw some pain on the bobby," Jeice said.

The two alien enemies landed very close to Goku, still standing at one place.

"I'm sick of your games. We are the Gin-argh!" yet, surprisingly, Goku punched Jeice's face.

Burter gasped in surprise, shocked at Goku's tight action.

Jeice groaned in deep pain, holding his red face, soothing the soreness. Jeice felt he could cry, but more anger swelled up in him. He looked at Goku with purple blood dripping from his nose. "How dare you. Ngh!" Jeice shook.

Goku raised two eyebrows, "Hmm? How dare I what? Weren't the two of you were just trying to attack me?"

Jeice had gotten irritated. "Why you I'll-I'll destroy you!"

Burter and Jeice attempted to attack Goku again. Jeice did a sidekick while Burter did an elbow strike. Goku easily blocked all of their moves with sleek defence. As a counterattack, Goku hit Jeice with his knee quickly following with an elbow blow to him as well. The Saiyan warrior swiftly kicked Burter with a sweep kick. Goku's three enemies regained their balances.

Jeice tightened his fists. "He's-"

"Dead meat!" growled Burter.

For another responsive move, Goku crossed his arms together and spread it out, releasing a massive force field filled with gusts of winds blowing his enemies away from his sights, "HYAH!"

It was hard to regaining back their balances, but it was only a few seconds before Jeice and Burter could stop at place.

Jeice began to tremble. "Who-where did he get so much power?"

Krillin was truly amazed of Goku's new powers. "Wow, he just channelled his energy and released it to some sort of blast."

Gohan was amazed as well. He was proud that he was the son of Goku. "Wow."

While the three ninja were just shocked by what Goku was doing but Sasuke did not like it.

* * *

Out in the open emerald skies, Frieza continued with his search for the last surviving group of Namekian's to give him the secret password to unlock the Dragonballs powers.

"Ha, ha, ha. Those Namekian's they think they could outsmart the mighty Frieza? Well, we'll just see about that once I persuade them what the secret password is of summoning the Eternal Dragon out from the Dragonballs. Once I have the ability and holding the key to awaken the Dragonballs, then no one will stop me from making my wish. Hah, hah, hah!"

His arrogant, raucous laughter echoed throughout the distant skies.

* * *

Dende watched as Guru sat on his chair. He then looked out of the window, feeling insecure. "Oh Guru, I feel so helpless. I wonder how Nail is doing now… oh Nail, where are you?"

* * *

Jeice and Burter were sweating, struggling to defeat Goku. They were mad how the Saiyan can handle the two of them even thought with their combined powers. They were Frieza's top henchman yet they were losing to one fighter.

Jeice and Burter readied to their fighting stances and assaulted towards Goku, but the thoughts of Goku's great delivery of pain brought fright in them.

"Hyah!" Jeice tried to attack, but sensed a peculiar feeling as he looked into Goku's face. He moved away and tried to attack again. Jeice's allies did the same yet Goku continued to stand still like a statue. It accumulated to a point where they were tiring themselves.

_*What's with this guy? I've been moving in every angle and he's not even dodging. He's really pissing me off!*_ Jeice gnashed on his teeth.

Gohan turned to Krillin. "You know what, Krillin? It looks like these guys are not as strong as we thought they might be after all. My dad hasn't even fought back."

"I'm not sure about that, but man, they can't even touch him," Krillin said. "They will soon find out how Goku is very powerful the hard way."

Vegeta growled to himself, still jealous of Goku's extraordinary powers; how training in 100xG could release some of your hidden potential.

_*No one ignores me like that. No one!*_ Jeice then lent out all his anger on Goku,

"HYAH!" Jeice attacked Goku with a sidekick along with a blow and yet Goku dodged his moves.

Burter came up and did heavy blows, but the Saiyan warrior simply sidestepped their worthless moves.

Burter and Jeice then floated in air. Jeice used his scouter to check his power level one more time. "I just don't understand. His power level is at a constant of 5,000. I'm sure of it, but my attacks never even faze him."

Vegeta answered the question for them, but to himself under his breath so that they wouldn't know. "It's obvious that Kakarot is raising his power level so quickly that they can't even detect his power with their useless technology."

Thinking about Goku too much constantly reminded Vegeta of the Super Saiyan legend. "It's unbelievable how Kakarot has increased his fighting level so fast. Those scouter's won't help them. Even if they knew his power level, they won't be able to stop them. But where did this low-class Saiyan warrior got his power from? I must find out. If there's a way to be a Super Saiyan, I need the answer!"

Goku watched intently at his two opponents. They weren't even a challenge to him.

"Why that punk!" Burter spat. "No one makes a fool of Burter and lived to tell about it no one! Hey, Jeice!"

Jeice looked at his comrade, "Huh?"

"It's time for the **Purple Spiral Flash Attack**," Burter said, ready to perform their finisher.

Jeice liked the sound of that, "The Purple Spiral Flash, huh? Right, Burter, let's do it. Now."

Burter nodded his head, "Right."

Burter charged up, his sapphire-coloured aura surrounded him like a tiny sphere. Jeice powered up as well; red coloured aura enclosed his entire body. Finishing powering up, Jeice and Burter covered themselves with their auras, creating an energy sphere. Jeice and Burter then crashed at each other, forming a hurricane-like energy. Since red and blue mixed together, it created an amethyst coloured typhoon-like energy. Jeice and Burter gave it all they have and fired razor-sharp purple disks at Goku.

"HYAAH!" Goku shouted with great confidence and strength that he made a huge force field, guarding him against the upcoming dangerous attacks of the disks. Their attacks were instantly cancelled from Goku's sphere of protection and remarkable defence.

Jeice and Burter stopped what they were doing.

"What's happening?" Jeice questioned.

"We didn't even touch him. Rrrrrgghh," Jeice growled, getting angry every second.

Burter talked to Jeice with his scouter, using it as a communicator."Jeice, come in, Jeice. Can you hear me?"

Jeice answered him. "Yeah, Burter, I got you."

"I got a new plan. Use that Crusher Ball, right? When you fire it I'm sure he'll jump out the way to evade it," Burter said.

Jeice thought his plan was too vague and insane. "That's your plan?"

"I wasn't through," Burter informed, "When he jumps, I'll sneak him and crush him from behind. He might be fast, but not the fastest warrior in the universe."

"Gotcha, mate," Jeice put his scouter to stand-by mode.

"This is what you get for messing with the Ginyu's," Jeice lifted his left hand up and gathered a huge amount of energy onto his palm. "Hyah…**Crusher**-" then a red coloured sphere flickered and shone on top of his left palm, "-**ball**! Argh…HYAAH!" Jeice launched the dangerous sphere of energy.

Jeice finished head towards Goku at full strength and full speed yet Goku continued to stand there as if he didn't notice the blast.

"Dodge you punk," Burter smirked.

The demoralizing energies aimed at Goku, but the quiet Saiyan still stood with bravery.

"What are you doing?" Burter became frustrated.

"Rrrrrgghh…" Goku astonishingly and unexpectedly deflected the special techniques with using both of his arms and he hadn't even broken a sweat at all.

Jeice, and Burter's plans didn't work and was left bewitched by the silent Goku. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan and even the three ninjas were at marvel to witness how Goku had improved a whole lot.

"He deflected it!" yelled Jeice.

"Damn you," Burter then attempted to attack Goku, coming closer to him to the surface, but realized Goku vanished before his brain knew it, "What?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta noticed Sasuke had his head .looking up high, behind Burter. Vegeta glanced to where they were focusing at and noticed…

"Burter, behind you!" warned Jeice.

"What?" Burter hastily turned around to find Goku right behind him all along.

Burter trembled and begged. "Aah, please, be merciful."

"Hey," Goku greeted Burter with a smile on his face. Even though Burter may have done so many wrong doings, Goku just shrugged a shoulder, not giving a care. Well, maybe a little.

"How the heck you do that?" Burter questioned with nervousness. His speed was quite incomparable. "I mean how did you get behind me? No one's that fast."

"Well, apparently, I am." Goku replied with the simplest and honest answer. It was true though.

Burter growled and just wanted to know who was this Saiyan, "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Goku," Goku answered and his hands curled into proud fists. "I'm a Saiyan…from Earth."

But Burter didn't believe him one bit. "Liar! I fought every Saiyan in the galaxy and none of them were as fast as me."

"It must be my diet. I ate a lot of wholesome foods." Goku believed, patting his stomach.

"Your diet huh?" Burter said, sensing Goku had some sense of humour in him, but he didn't have time to play jokes at this moment. "You're about to meet the worse part of your diet my fist."

Goku continued to confidently gives a smile. Easy breezy, he might say.

Burter noticed the smirk on his face. He got irritated by just looking at him, "Oh, acting all cool, huh? Well, let's see if you're going to act cool after this." Burter launched a flurry of incredible speed punches. He was the fastest fighter in the universe yet somehow Goku can manage to evade all of his petty moves. It accumulated to a point where Burter had enough of these silly games from Goku.

"Stop standing there and fight like a man!"

Krillin tried to keep up with Burter's speed, but it was too much to keep track of. "Can you see that?"

"Yeah, but barely." Gohan said, amazed.

Vegeta growled to himself, looking how Goku anticipated Burter's speed without trying at all. He felt envious once again.

Jeice eventually became irritated as well, seeing how Burter was embarrassing himself, because of the changed Goku.

"That does it. I have enough. No one makes a fool of the Ginyu Force!" Jeice shouted with frustration.

Jeice then attempted to attack Goku at full speed and power. Even though it was two against one, our Earth's hero had no problem dealing with three opponents; their combined strength.

"We got to keep going Jeice!" Burter encouraged his comrades. "He's going to screw up sometime!"

"Hmph. Hyah!" Goku fooled them as he disappeared out of sight leaving the Ginyu Force hitting each other instead.

"Uwagh!" Goku's enemies held their stomachs and faces. They started to argue and complain at each other for being careless and not focusing.

"Idiot!" Burter cursed.

"No, it's your fault, you stupid!" Jeice bickered.

Jeice then thought this argument was becoming pointless and so he calmly halted them. "Wait, Burter. He's the one who's doing this to us, mates. Don't ya get it?"

"He is?" Burter asked.

"Darn right he is," Jeice said.

Goku called his confused opponents, "Hey, guys. Yo!"

Everyone turned around to heed what he was about to say. Goku then asked, "Well, do you wanna dance or fight?"

Jeice, and Burter, attempted to attack Goku one more time with teamwork. Once again, Goku vanished out of sight and countered with a devastating flying sidekick to Burter's back, smashing a part his armour into pieces.

Jeice was shock by this and called out for his friend. Burter are you alright mate?" he asked.

Burter just coughed as he went back over to Jeice. "Dame him! This guy is really pissing me off now!"

"Did you see that?" queried Gohan, stunned, "I just couldn't believe it."

Vegeta gasped in surprise as well, seeing how Goku defeated his enemy flawlessly with simplicity, "How-but how? How could he anticipate all of their moves and counter with such an immediate response? What else, how could he finish them off in less than ten seconds?"

Goku then stared at Burter and Jeice. "You've been deceiving yourselves. This fight is senseless." Both Jeice and Burter were left in fear, trembling.

Goku gave them another chance to leave, "Look. It's not too late to leave this planet. Your choice if I were you two, I would leave this planet this instant. Trust me. You wouldn't want to join your friend here on the ground."

"Just kill them right now, Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded suddenly before anything worse could happen.

Goku turned his head to his Saiyan rival, "But can't you remember, Vegeta? We let you go in Planet Earth. Don't you think they deserve the same chance?"

Jeice could rip his hair out. "Burter This guy's crazy. He beat the heck out of you like nothing to him at all. We didn't even touch him. This guy's good. This is one bad dude right here."

Burter just nodded his head. "Your right so what should we do then Jeice?"

"You know what? I'm bad, but not that bad," admitted Jeice and was ready to retreat for now, "Guess this is the time where we should go, go, go!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I agree with you," Burter bit his lip in anxiety.

"Then let's get out of here," Jeice hurried him.

The two minions of Frieza retreated with haste. They needed to contact a back-up for them.

"Hey, they're getting away!" Gohan shouted.

Goku looked up, but didn't follow them, "Huh? Gosh. Some friend, isn't he? This guy might walk funny for awhile, but I think that he'll recover just fine right?" Goku looked at Recoome; all knocked out before looking over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto and Sasuke, hope you didn't kill the big guy right over there."

"No, we didn't!" Naruto chuckled. "But maybe he might learn not to attack girls next time right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her and smiled.

Sakura only looked at him with a small smile "Yeah it we show him!" Sakura said weakly.

"We just, well, we stopped him for a moment. But he's going to recover soon," Sasuke said.

Goku smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Recoome was the bad brute warrior, thinking his strength was nothing compared to anyone, but ended up in the ground like a useless rock instead.

"Strong fighter, but with a weak character." Goku gave a look.

Krillin approached his changed best friend with uneasiness. "Hey, uh…"

Goku looked at Krillin with a question mark on his head, seeing the strange expressions on his face.

"You are Goku, aren't you?" Krillin asked, thinking this person could be someone else. This was not like Goku before; his strength was remarkable and had changed ever since.

Goku chuckled as well. "Eh, heh, heh. Of course I am, Krillin. Don't be silly."

Goku tried to stop the Saiyan Prince, "Vegeta! Stop!"

"What are you doing?" Bardock was surprised at Vegeta's merciless actions.

"Argh!" Vegeta then fired a dangerous ki blast straight at Recoome and steamed him until his life ended. Vegeta remained the same merciless Saiyan elite like always.

"Oh no," Gohan was beginning to get frightened.

"What's your deal?" questioned Goku irritably, "You know how to receive mercy, but you can't give it. Too bad I was hoping you might change."

Vegeta made a fist in front of him, infuriated what his Saiyan rival just said. "Can't you see, Kakarot? They are scum and they are our rivals. They didn't show mercy when they fought your friends. If you hadn't arrive ten minutes later from now, they would be long gone by now. Do you ever think of that?"

"You're too soft to be a Saiyan, Kakarot. You don't deserve to be a Saiyan warrior. You're a disgrace the whole Saiyan race. You're disgracing everybody including myself and the royal family!" Vegeta yelled, providing lecture and humiliation to Goku.

Goku didn't seem to care at all, but was a slightly bothered by his words.

Vegeta continued to speak to Goku. "Those two freaks you let go could cause your life."

Goku shook his head. "What? No way. Not them."

"They don't have to be stronger to defeat you. These people are ruthless savages, Kakarot. They are warriors and they will do ever it takes to win the game," warned the concerned Saiyan Prince, wanting to release the merciless side from Goku, "And here you are."

"Mister nice guy. They're going to chew and spit you out with that attitude."

Goku lightly snorted. "Hmph. Maybe a little bit of compassion is not a disadvantage."

"You poor fool. A fight with Frieza is a fight to the end. It will be your fight and you will never win, Kakarot," Vegeta declared, thinking he was too soft to beat his enemies.

Krillin joined the conversation a little, expressing some of his opinions. "Um, excuse me, but you saw Goku how strong he can handle these enemies alone. They didn't even touch him. You think this Frieza will eventually beat Goku for sure?"

"Kakarot is strong, but he's not strong enough," Vegeta bit his lip, clenching his fists more, "And besides, Frieza already collected all of the Dragonballs and probably made his wish already. Which means you won't be dealing with a powerful lunatic; you'll be dealing with an immortal."

Krillin looked at the emerald skies. He knew what would happen if they used the Dragonballs. Nothing had strangely changed since when. "No, I think Frieza didn't use the Dragonballs yet."

Vegeta was shocked to hear that, "What? Why not? Explain!"

"You see. It goes like this. When you collected all seven Dragonballs and summon the Eternal Dragon, it gets crazy sometimes," Krillin said, picturing every detail what would the scenery look like with the Dragonballs activated, "The skies get usually pitch-black dark. Few radical thunderstorms will roll by and some gusts of winds. Ever since we set foot in this planet…the skies are still calm."

"Your right Krillin!" Sakura said as she looked at the sky. "I remember when the Earth's sky went all crazy!" Sakura said while Sasuke nodded.

"What? Then Frieza hasn't summoned the Dragon yet, but why not?" questioned Vegeta, "He's bound to have them for a while now."

Goku answered his question, "Hey, I know why. I bet Frieza doesn't know the password at all. These magical orbs are like on Earth. He just needs to know the secret code."

"A password," Vegeta was awestruck for a moment, feeling relieved inside. "Then there is still a chance for us after all."

"Hey, that means we can wish Piccolo and the others back to life," Goku mentioned them happily.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah."

Everyone continued to jump for joy. Hope was still resting on their shoulders. Obviously, the Saiyan Prince knew more than this; what dark secrets still lay ahead. _*A very slim chance,*_ He thought.

* * *

Ginyu piled up all of the Dragonballs in a neat circle. Some of Frieza's minions were standing side by side, guarding the Dragonballs as well and that was when where Jeice and Burter finally arrived.

"Do you think they're just going to take the rest of a day off," Ginyu said to Frieza's minions.

"Um, captain," Jeice stuttered, "I really need to talk you about something'. Um-"

Ginyu crouched down and looked at the orbs' lustrous surface, "What lovely Dragonballs."

"I understand," Jeice said, still stammering, "Uh, Guldo, and Recoome are-"

"I thought you knew better than to interrupt me when I'm talking, Jeice, hmm?" asked Ginyu sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Frieza's ship Koukyo was ready to come out of the isolation chamber at long last. This was thanks to the older model she was in unlike what Vegeta the one used. The Frieza soldiers knew that they had to get her out before she destroyed this one like Vegeta did to the last one.

As one of the doctors so work hard at opening the chamber and draining the water some of the guards were ready to get her just in case. As the chamber opened Koukyo was also slowly opening her eyes once they were she just looked at Frieza's soldiers.

Koukyo just smiled to her self as she looked around and felt three powers levels. _*Dame it all! The Ginyu Force are here but I can only sense three of them.*_

She then looked at the two soldiers that were in front of her and smiled at the two before snapping both their necks. Koukyo just smiled at the two dead soldiers that were in front of her Koukyo then made her to where she felt the three members of the Ginyu Force she made sure to hide her power zero. So that none of their scouter's could pick her up Koukyo knew that she couldn't win in a fight with them. So she just listened to what they were saying but she also saw the dragonballs and smiled.

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh, once Frieza knows the password, which I'm sure he will. We'll be unstoppable," declared Ginyu, feeling the excitement rushing through him, "Just feel it. Working for the most powerful being in the universe. HAH, HAH, HAH! Such a wonderful thought," Ginyu cleared his throat and finally asked about concerning about the rest of the Ginyu Force members. "Now, I must ask. Where are Guldo, and Recoome?"

"Uh, well, I think they won't be coming back anymore?" Jeice nervously replied with a questioning tone in the end.

Ginyu's temper quickly flared up. "Huh? What? Why? Explain yourselves!" Several minutes of well-detailed explanation.

"Jeice, are you saying that two members of the most illustrious fighting squad of universe have been defeated by just one man and Recoome lost too two kids?" Ginyu tried made sure he heard him.

Jeice nodded his head. "Yes, sir, that's exactly what we're saying."

"And where were you two?" Ginyu questioned them both.

"Well after the two kids beat Recoome we were about to take them on when this guy showed up. Neither me or Jeice could touch him." Burter said still in some pain.

"Then, we were just there right behind him and then we took off," Jeice explained.

"You idiots," Ginyu retorted, "I know what's up. You run away, didn't you? How dare you both show your blue skin and orange face back here! You're such a disgrace. Have you learned anything after all this time?"

_*Guldo, and Recoome there both gone!* _Ginyu thought to himself, but the leader didn't care if his other members was not at present. He just wanted to maintain their style.

Unfortunately, this cannot be done without the rest of the members. Ginyu then made a short announcement to Frieza's minions, "Men, good news. Your chances of making this squad just increase. There can now be four members in the team."

Frieza's minions were delighted to hear that.

"But, sir, me and Burter are still here, we only need two," Jeice said sadly.

"Silence!" ordered Ginyu, "You two no longer have a place in the Ginyu Force!"

Jeice gasped in disappointment, "But captain, I thought-"

"Hmm, unless…. Unless if you can strike a pose and show these guys what being a Ginyu is about," Ginyu said, testing Jeice if he can still prove himself worthy of the Ginyu Force.

Jeice nodded his head in eagerness, "I'll try my best, sir."

Ginyu turned to Frieza's minions, "Alright, men, look sharp. This is your first mission, "I want you to dig a hole and bury those Dragonballs."

"Yes sir!" one of the Frieza soldiers took a shovel by just clicking a button on his small device and started to dig. The others helped too.

"Dig with style, mates," Jeice supported them,

Burter only smiled. "His right you knew you're not convicts. You're the Ginyu's."

Frieza's minions then tried to dig with style like the Ginyu Force does. After they dug the hole, it was time to put the Dragonballs inside the huge gap.

"The one of left has been off and he's a heck a lot better looking than Guldo," Jeice said, pointing to one soldier, looking he could be on their team.

After the soldiers finished covering the Dragonballs with the soil, Jeice tapped the recently dug ground with his foot to see if its deepness was good enough.

"Humph, not too shabby, captain," Jeice gave a thumps-up, "This lot knows how to dig."

"Yes. Yes, they do. Now men, I'll be leaving for you for a while to take care of some business. LINE UP!" Captain Ginyu commanded the minions of Frieza to line up.

Ginyu placed his hands behind his back, "You can sit around and watch, but pay close attention."

Ginyu, Burter and Jeice obviously would always perform their crazy penchant poses.

"We are -" Ginyu began.

"The Ginyu!" Burter shouted.

"Hyah!" Jeice yelled.

Ginyu Burter and Jeice ended with such a ridiculous, but interesting pose and formation.

"Force!" Ginyu finished, demonstrating what it was like to be a member of the Ginyu's.

"Hyah!" Jeice added a little dramatic ending.

Frieza's minions blinked their eyes for a moment and started to clap.

Jeice and Ginyu were feeling uneasy and weird.

"It's just not same without the other guys. Nah," Jeice said.

"Your right Jeice dame him for doing this to us!" Burter said in anger.

"We are like three puppies that's got separated from their litter," Ginyu sighed and then he flared up again, "That guy has to be pay dearly for this. You hear me?"

Ginyu then departed to locate this Saiyan who defeated his members.

Jeice and Burter followed his leader. "We're with you, captain."

Jeice and Burter then caught up, leaving the confused Frieza soldiers behind none of them knew that Koukyo was watching them.

Soon a blue man with horns on his head spoke up. "Well men let's make sure no gets these Dragonball stay safe!" He shouted to the rest of his men.

None of them knew that Koukyo was watching them or that she knew where the Dragonballs were. She just smiled at she landed in front of them smiling evilly at them all before she set out at killing them all one by one. Some of them tried to get away from her but she only blow them up as the flow off once all of Frieza's solders were dead she just looked at the buried Dragonballs.

Koukyo just laughed that she had won over Vegeta. "At last immortality is mine!"

* * *

**A/N well it's done at last and sorry it took so long but thanks for waiting. So you all know the prequel to this story is now up. Also I would like to thank RedRangerBelt for the advice on keeping Burter alive so he can fight Sasuke next chapter. So until next time please read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23 Goku Vs Ginyu

**A/N sorry that this chapter took so long guys but here it is at long last and I do hope that you all like it as always I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

_**"Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 23 Namek/Frieza saga part 14 Goku Vs Ginyu**

Gohan turned to his father and wondered what to do from here. "So dad, what do we do now?"

"Yeah what can we do from here?" Krillin asked also.

Goku looked at the Saiyan elite. "Hey, Vegeta, I bet you know a lot better than us. How do you think we should approach this?"

"It's quite simple. Just defeat Frieza." Vegeta simply answered to all of their problems.

"You're not helping us out. You think I can't even defeat him? I know King Kai told me to stay away from this mighty Frieza, because of his overwhelming power at all cost,"

Goku remembered King Kai's warnings.

Vegeta smirked. "Good advice."

Goku switched to another topic. "Well, anyway, but if we collect all the Dragonballs and wish our friends back to life, there still might be a chance."

Vegeta laughed at this. "Hah! Your friends from Earth if you think that their skills and abilities are going to help you out in the battle with Frieza, then you're all out of your mind. But let me tell you this. How about we get all Dragonballs and wish for me to become immortal so I can defeat Frieza."

"You think were just going to let you grant your wish?" Krillin questioned with frustration. "We're not going to let an immortal Vegeta, going around, terrorizing the whole universe."

Vegeta continued to laugh until the Z-fighters and the Saiyans can sense something coming their way.

"I can sense three power levels!" Sasuke yelled as he felt their ki out.

"And they're heading this way right now," Gohan said.

"Better believe it," Vegeta grinned evilly, "Jeice and Burter, the ones you just let go, are now back with Captain Ginyu. Now you've just done it, Kakarot. Having regrets now, do you?"

"Hey, shut up!" Krillin yelled at the annoying Saiyan elite, "They won't even stand a chance against Goku. That includes Naruto and Sasuke also."

Vegeta ignored what he said as he thought of something. "But wait, if Jeice, Burter, and Ginyu are on their way here and Frieza is not even in the spaceship…Rrrrrrgghh…hey. Kakarot, help me find where Frieza is."

"Right, no problem," Goku tried to sense the highest power level in this planet.

"What's the big deal?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta explained. "The big deal is that if Frieza is out and the Dragonballs are just near the spaceship, then that means…"

"Then there are no people left to guard the Dragonballs." Sasuke finished it for him, getting the connection.

"Precisely." Goku said to them.

"I can sense it," Naruto said as his eyes narrowed.

"Me too, there's a huge power level coming from that direction," Goku pointed to his left.

"But it's pretty far off. That's him. It's pretty unmistakable now." Krillin said.

"Guys I can't fell where Koukyo!" Sakura asked.

Vegeta just smiled. "We'll then she must be dead!" Vegeta said as he laughed.

Hust then Gohan knew where Frieza was heading off to. "But that's Guru's place."

"Man, Guru is too old. He can't protect himself," Krillin shook his head. Worried Frieza might show merciless actions to the old Namek.

"What's worse Guru is the creator of the Dragonballs and when he dies, the orbs then will disappear along with him," Sakura said, seeing the chain reaction.

Vegeta was shocked to hear that. He never knew this information. "What? So you mean if just a silly old Namek dies, then the Dragonballs will disappear too?"

"No one lives forever. Things will pass away soon, you know, after all everything has its time and everything dies!" Sakura said looking at Vegeta. **A/N anyone knows who else says that?**

"But Frieza wouldn't hurt Guru if he knew. But he doesn't know," Krillin began to get more worried.

"And Guru wouldn't tell Frieza either," Gohan added, his voice going higher. "He knows he has done too many harm in this planet and his people. I would rather die than to tell Frieza. He is such a great guy. He's like the grandfather of all Namek's."

Vegeta was getting infuriated every second. "What? Well! Where does he live in?"

"Cool it, guys," Goku tried to calm everyone down.

"We got company heading this way!" Naruto yelled as he looked up in the skies.

Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu finally arrived, landing on the ground as they stared at the three Saiyan fighters whom can easily beat the Ginyu Force. Everyone remained silent for a little while.

"Hey, tough guy," Jeice eventually broke off the disturbing quietness. "This is Captain Ginyu and I told everything about you and he would like to talk to you for a while."

"Uh Goku, what do we do now from here?" Krillin had no idea what to do still.

"I have a plan," Goku said, whispering to them, "Krillin, Sakura and Gohan, you three go take off now, use that Dragon Radar to collect the Dragonballs."

Ginyu checked their power levels with his scouter. "Let's see, a power level of 5,000." Ginyu looked at Goku. "The kid with the strange eyes has a power level of 8,000. And that other kid has a power level of 9,000." Ginyu looked at Naruto.

"But that's impossible. Those are just a bunch of flaws," Burter said, witnessing what happened earlier before.

"Somehow they're hiding his true power level," Jeice added.

"Shut up!" Ginyu demanded, already knowing what their intentions were. "I know that he's hiding some of his power no wonder why he fooled you guys. But don't worry. I have some other sneaky strategies up on my sleeves that might outsmart this guy, no matter how strong or weak he is."

Goku looked intently at the leader of the Ginyu Force.

"Hmm, for some reason, that guy with a power level of 5,000 might have a true power level of 60,000 or more. Even those two kids could have a power 60,000 each. Possibly way beyond that," Ginyu calculated in his head.

"But he's just a Saiyan! And as for the other two are just humans from Earth" Jeice argued.

"Every bloody Saiyan we fought doesn't have a power level that high," Burter complained.

"But this guy is not," Ginyu shook his head, "Maybe he's some kind a mutant like us.

Though he's the first Saiyans I saw without a tail, but just look at the pink one. No Saiyan ever has pink hair or eyes like that" The leader tried to look for Goku's tail and looking at Sakura, but it wasn't there. "What a magnificent opportunity to show my incredible strength to this foil."

"Alright, guys. Do what I just said," Goku whispered to Krillin, Sakura and Gohan.

"Just get the Dragon Radar, find the Dragonballs, and we'll clean up this mess here," Sasuke said.

"But we would like to help too, you know," Gohan hesitated a little.

"Please don't do this alone Naruto!" Sakura begged not wanting him to get killed.

Naruto only moved over to he never liked seeing her like this. "Hey Sakura chan don't worry I won't let them beat me after all I am the son of the fourth Hokage." He said to her as he saw that she was shocked at what he told him and even Sasuke was shocked at this.

Everyone else there didn't know what Naruto was going on about only Goku knew what Naruto was talking about.

"Are you sure you don't won't us to help you dad?" Gohan asked.

"Thanks son, but I'll be fine. You've already done enough. With Naruto and Sasuke by my side, then we have no problem at all," Goku felt confident.

"Just concentrate doing your part," Sasuke nodded.

"You're all kind of doing this thing in a fun way, aren't ya?" Krillin asked with a slight smile on his face.

Naruto just smiled raised. "You could say that."

Goku tilted his head. "Kind of."

Krillin was ready to leave. "Come on, Gohan, Sakura we have no time to waste. Let's go."

Goku was proud of their attentiveness. "That's the spirit. We all have our own parts. How about you, Vegeta? I was hoping that when we meet like right now, you would join forces with us, if that's okay with you," Goku asked him. They were in this together now.

Vegeta had a suspicious look in his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Krillin was surprised to hear that coming out from Vegeta's mouth. "What? Really?"

Goku had to hurry Krillin, Sakura and Gohan, "Guys, there's no time. Just go!"

"We're on it!" Gohan and Krillin both said in unison, starting to carry on with their important mission. They left the battle ground, leaving only two Saiyans and two young humans.

"Please Naruto don't die on me!" She said to him with a small blush on her face she then took off after Gohan and Krillin.

"Well, I guess it's now or never," Goku assumed.

"We'll end this quickly," Naruto said to them.

"No holding back," Sasuke told them all.

"And I'm right behind you," Vegeta said, still having that suspicious glare on his face.

A moment of silence once again until Vegeta took his chance to leave the other three fighters behind. "Have fun, you three!" Vegeta deceived them all and left without a trace.

"Vegeta you dirty dog!" Goku gripped his teeth. He knew the Saiyan Prince hadn't changed his ways yet.

"That Vegeta Always trying to play tricks on us," Naruto tightened his fists.

Sasuke ignored the Saiyan Prince. "No matter let's focus on our enemies right over here," Sasuke stared at his opponents in the battleground.

The six fearless warriors of good and bad remained quiet, gazing each intently in the eyes, staying vigilant.

Then surprisingly Ginyu came with a punch to Goku's cheeks, but he grasped his attack, countering with a back-flip. Ginyu opted to perform random punches yet Goku swiftly evaded them all and countered with a driver punch. Ginyu blocked his move and followed with a responsive punch, blowing Goku away, sending the Saiyan fighter almost crashing to a cliff. Goku rebounded and performed a flying high sidekick. Ginyu snickered under his breath, seeing our Earth's hero an inch away from him. The leader of the gory force then disappeared out of sight. Goku stopped, but concentrated still, trying to feel out his opponent's energy.

"Over here," Ginyu said and was right above Goku.

"Hmph!" Goku looked up, his senses strengthening.

Captain Ginyu almost did an elbow strike to Goku's head, but Goku quickly blocked his attack with his right hand. Ginyu and Goku let go of each other, delivering various punches and heavy blows. The two equalized warriors have approximately the same power and speed, making their battle interesting and intensive.

While escaping, Ginyu spotted a Namekian tree, swinging himself and grabbing onto its bark. Goku was about to attack him, but was too late to do so when Ginyu delivered an elbow strike to his face. Our Earth's hero was blown away with Captain Ginyu teleporting in front of him, giving a roundhouse kick. Goku was blown once more yet regained his balance, assaulting towards the leader. When the two fighters came in contact with each other, they ended in a Blows Crash/Exchange Shots. Ginyu and Goku delivered multiples of punches at each other, responding to each other's attacks simultaneously. Ginyu gained the upper hand and successfully struck Goku with a shocking punch. Goku kept his balance and landed with his two feet, staring at Ginyu intently. Blood were streaming from Goku's lips a bit.

"Yeah. Alright, Captain Ginyu, you got him!" Jeice cheered loudly.

While Burter just looked at the two kids knowing that they would have to fight them. "Just keep an eye on the other two Jeice we may need to take them on too!" Burter said warning Jeice with fear in his voice.

"Wow! That was quite a fight right there," Goku said feeling excited already.

Ginyu felt excited as well, never feeling so alive before. "I've never experienced a real battle in years."

* * *

In one area of Planet Namek, Vegeta was flying at high speed, ready to travel to Frieza's spaceship and seek for his Dragonballs, "This is just too convenient. Even if those two earth foils are able to defeat the Ginyu Force with Kakarot, they'll be too late to stop me. By that time, after those earthling idiots say the password and unlocking the Eternal Dragon from its seal, I'll step in and make my wish. This is too good to be true."

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin, Sakura and Gohan were flying at high speed mode as well, but Krillin thought of something very important. He turned to Gohan, "Hey, guys after we get the Dragonballs we need to hide them somewhere. Then we have to get to Guru's place in order to know what the password is then we quickly head back to where the Dragonballs are located before Frieza or Vegeta finds them first."

Gohan absolutely agreed with his friend. "Right!"

* * *

Goku and Ginyu were ready to resume their intensive battle, assaulting each other momentarily. When they were closer, both of the warriors resulted in a Blows Crash once again. The Saiyan fighter and the leader of the Ginyu Force delivered rapid punches and high kicks. Ginyu and Goku ended with their fists collided, causing for shockwaves to occur, and moved away from each other afterwards.

The equalized combatants had a stare-down for a moment, vigilant and ready for any expected intentions.

Ginyu thought this will be a perfect time to acknowledge himself. "Now allow me to take a small break, to introduce myself! I am-" Ginyu raised his right arm high, his left arm bended across to his waist. He lifted his left foot, keeping his right foot on the ground, and saying. "Captain Ginyu! …? Huh?"

Goku actually mimicked Ginyu's stance to see how it felt like. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes, yes-no, no. Your left leg should be up," Ginyu said, seeing one mistake.

"Huh? Oh, I get it. Here," Goku corrected himself. He then innocently criticized about Ginyu's pose. "But hey, this pose, this doesn't really serve any purpose at all."

Ginyu had red blushes across his cheeks, insulted for what he just said. "What?"

"Yeah. Hope I won't offend you, but this is just a silly waste of time," Goku admitted and it was the complete truth.

Ginyu was very embarrassed of himself, cheeks turning instant red. "Waste of time? And I bet you have other better things to do, you Mr. Too Busy to show off your picks!"

Goku then returned back to his original stance, relaxing himself a bit from his tensed muscles. "That's right. Winning this battle for one, well, I have to make this quick. I got places to be."

"Hah, hah! Well, the only place you're going to be is at a hospital," Ginyu tried to intimidate his opponent. "Let me tell you this, Saiyan, I'm like you a bit, so don't think I'm as gullible as the others. You see, I can raise my own fighting power at will, Y'know."

Goku gave a look. "Huh?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by this and knew that this was bad. "Sasuke we need to be ready just in case the other two try to do anything to Goku-sensei when he goes into his Kaio-ken form." Naruto said.

Sasuke only smiled which was rare for him. "Don't worry dobe I'll help just leave the blue guy with red eyes to me." Sasuke said looking at Burter.

Jeice thought Ginyu was going to win this battle for sure. "Datta boy, Captain, you got him where you wanted. He looks so confused now," Jeice then lowered his head, saying to himself. "I'm sure Captain Ginyu will handle the job after all. I might just go to my two week beach vacation after all!"

Ginyu then powered up a bit and launched a powerful purple ki blast. Goku anticipated his impending moves, jumping in mid-air to avoid the blast and quickly disappearing out of sight. Ginyu's powerful ki blast destroyed a humongous canyon instead.

* * *

In the place where Bulma was left behind, she was fixing some sort of a device. She complained and grumbled as she recalibrated the broken machine. "Why do I always have to be in this mess? I have friends that forgotten all about me that even exist! Rrrrrgghh! I'll remind myself. I'm going to go kill Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke and Gohan when they get here and torture Goku when he arrives of being too late again. As for Sakura she just lucky she's a girl but still leaving me here."

Bulma then realized she fixed the device with her background knowledge, intelligence, and with life-long years of experience about technology. She had one of those mood swings thus; her irritated face became a proud expression. "Yes it's fixed! Bulma, you're truly a genius!"

Then the ground shook for only a second which made Bulma fell to her butt. Her Dragon Radar slipped off from the table and her radar started to beep rapidly. Bulma checked the high-tech device to see what it was indicating. "What? All seven Dragonballs are already collected in one spot. This could be a serious problem, but at the same time, it's a good thing. What a fantastic opportunity to catch up on somebody's hard work."

Bulma proceeded outside, taking out something from her pocket. It was a Capsule Corp mini-bottle. She clicked on the lid and flung it in air. A dark pink motorcycle popped from the bottle. Bulma rode on it and was ready to go. "But what if the others come back and are looking for me? But wait that's it. I'll just make my wish. Yes my wish to get back to Planet Earth in no time. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?"

Bulma readied her vehicle. "Alright, Dragonballs, here I come!" Bulma left their secret base and head to locate the Dragonballs.

* * *

Back to the place where the Ginyu and Goku fought, huge dusts of clouds appeared in the surface.

"Wow, Captain, that's a new record right there. I've never seen anything like it!" Jeice exclaimed.

"This is just getting too easy, now all we need to do it take care of the two kids." Burter said, chuckling.

"Hey they both think that Goku is dead!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Yes but it looks like Ginyu not foiled by this like they are!" Sasuke said as he whispered back.

"Quiet, you two. I'm listening," Ginyu said, knowing that Goku was still there, somewhere.

Jeice nodded his head nervously. "Right, Captain, um…"

"Quiet!" Ginyu demanded one more time.

Goku suddenly reappeared from above, giving a roundhouse kick. In response, Ginyu disappeared and reappeared behind his back, performing a knife hand chop. Goku smirked, disappearing as well. He then gave an elbow strike, but the leader of the diabolical force blocked it yet Goku countered with a front kick. Speedily, Ginyu blocked it as well. The equalized fighters resulted to a Blows Crash once again. The Saiyan fighter and the leader of the Ginyu Force performed several heavy blows and attacks, delivering combinations of rapid moves. Fortunately, Goku found an opening and driver punched Ginyu to his chest, causing for him to get blown away. Ginyu fell to the lakes, but Goku knew this was not over yet; not yet still.

Captain Ginyu flew out from the tainted waters, darting towards in the mint green skies. Goku caught up with him, following his trails of water. Jeice, Burter, Naruto, and Sasuke realized they needed to follow them. The remaining warriors in the battlefield flew in turbo mode. Naruto and Sasuke opted to help Goku if he needed any assistance and obviously, the bad guys will help Captain Ginyu.

Goku actually flew faster than the leader, intently looking at Ginyu.

Ginyu gasped in surprise. "What? This guy's even faster than me!"

Jeice smirked, gathering a sufficient amount of energy, and firing a red ki blast. Burter launched a blue energy wave. Goku spotted the energy blasts coming and was distracted a little. Ginyu took the opportunity by grabbing Goku on his shoulders, locking him at place.

"Argh! Oh no!" Goku exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

Jeice cheered for snide joy, "Hah, hah, hah. Yeah! We did it, Captain!"

"Goku- sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Let him go, Ginyu!" Sasuke ordered.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were about to come towards him, but Ginyu gave them a warning. "If one of you steps in closer, this guy's life is mine. Better make a good decision. Hah, hah, hah!" While Naruto and Sasuke growled in response.

Goku continued to break free, wanting to win and not lose.

"Now it's your turn, Captain. Give him the final blow," Jeice encouraged.

"Ngh! Stay still!" Ginyu said, trying to lock the persistent Goku in place.

"Hey, Capt'in, this is one of the record books, aye? I could've never done it without ya," Jeice said, cackling between laughs.

Ginyu continued to lock the Saiyan, but his expression was quite odd and it looked like he was losing interest.

"What are you waiting for? Eliminate the Saiyan monkey," Burter said, wondering why Ginyu was not finishing him at the moment.

_*Gotta think of something fast before it's all over,*_ Goku said to himself, biting his lip.

For some reason, Ginyu then let go of Goku.

But just then for some strange reason, Ginyu then let go of Goku both Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what he was doing.

Burter was at shock by what his Captain was doing. "What are you doing sir?"

"No, Captain, we had him. What in the world you do that for?" Jeice asked with disappointment.

"I won't be asking any of your help! Argh!" Ginyu fired a powerful ki blast at Jeice and Burter, but luckily they evaded it.

Jeice didn't know what had gotten into their leader. "Captain Ginyu why we were just trying-"

"-Aah, you both know better than to interfere with my fight. Do it again and you're both through. You hear me? Finish!" warned and demanded Ginyu angrily.

Both Jeice and Burter just nodded their heads slowly, obeying their leader's orders.

"And as for you, super slit," Ginyu then turned to Goku. "Stop playing around. Enough of this silliness I'm sure you're just hiding your real power. Maybe you're trying to save it when you meet Frieza. Well, don't be a fool. You'll never get by me without baring your own. Now let me see that full power of yours. I wanna see it."

"Okay, if that's what you want. It'll save me some time and get a good warm up," Goku accepted his request. It might be a nice fight before he secretly battles with Frieza.

"Well, we _are_ going to get to this point yet. Besides, I'm still going to get you all bruised up and everything," Ginyu proclaimed.

"You know, you can't just hurt other people for amusement. You can always help other people too. Try it out sometime," Goku suggested, showing what good deeds you can do for other people.

"Oh yeah, sure Captain Ginyu, being a nice guy," Ginyu said sarcastically, but totally ignored what he said, "Hah! Just show me your perfect power!"

"You bet. Rrrrrrrrgghhh, HYAAAAAAH!" Goku fully powered to his utmost limits. His body then glimmered in crimson-red colours aglow.

Sasuke was quite at awe at how powerful Goku was. "Amazing his power is just amazing." But Sasuke was also angry that Goku was this strong.

Naruto was also shocked by this as Goku was this strong in his Kaio-ken? "Wow just look at him go! I need to try this out when we fight them." Naruto said with his fox smile.

Ginyu began to laugh until his laughter faded away, not believing what he just read in his scouter regarding to Goku's power. "What? What the? His power level is at 100,000. But this is just completely insane!"

By the look of Ginyu's face, Jeice knew they were all in deep trouble, "I just can't believe it!"

"HYAAH!" Goku's shouts echoed throughout the skies, vocalizing and releasing an invincible force from his yells.

"105,000! 108,000! No, 110,000!" Ginyu perspired and felt very anxious.

Goku then growled in deep power, continuing to show his full strength.

"Hey, stop, cut it out. This is just-ayah!" Ginyu knew he made a horrible mistake, "I had you. I had you in my hands. I should've destroyed you when I have the chance!"

Now you regret it, Ginyu," Sasuke grinned.

"And what else, Ginyu, we've been suppressing our power level all along. So we can raise our fighting power at will also," Naruto told him the painful truth, intimidating them more.

Jeice gave a frightened look, almost grossed out, "Eh?"

Burter shook his head in dismay. "Impossible!"

Ginyu knew it was terrible news for him. "You brats can't be that strong too!"

"Captain Ginyu," Jeice yelled to his worried leader. "There's no way we can stop him now. Sir I think we should go and get lord Frieza!"

"Shut up, Jeice!" Ginyu hollered frustratingly, trying to hide his fear. "Look Jeice I can-handle him alrigh so just stay out of this."

"RARGH!" Goku continued to yell vigorously throughout the emerald skies, showing the power he had hidden all along. Goku continued to power up, his yells and Ki flowing and echoing throughout the emerald skies; his power built up every second without flaws.

Ginyu had sweat streaming from his face. He just made a horrible mistake. He should have destroyed him when he had the chance. Instead, Ginyu let him show his real and true power which he will regret soon enough.

Jeice bit his lip, tightening his fists, feeling edgy as he felt his heart jumping to his throat. _*We've been deceived all along. We don't even know what we're up against. Power level at 117,000…that's 3,000 away from Ginyu!*_

Goku yelled even louder which put more pressure on Ginyu; put Ginyu into a state where he will go off from his mind soon.

"No way. Hey, sto-stop that. Stop it. Cut it out!" Ginyu pleaded apprehensively.

"HYAH!" Goku shouted even more, yelling to an extent where he was vocalizing some shockwaves from his shouts.

Burter was also so shocked by what was going on. "No! This can't be his power at 117,000?"

Goku then looked at Ginyu and told him. "Actually, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh, a wise guy, huh? Now let's see here," Ginyu then checked his scouter as he read his power level. The number popped into his eyes. "What? 140,000? No, it can't be!"

Ginyu started to go crazy, placing his hands on his overwhelmed head. He disappeared out of sight and purposely crashed himself into the waters.

"I think your friend is having a nervous breakdown," guessed Goku to Jeice and Burter.

"He's just cooling' off, mate. He'll be back," Jeice replied.

Ginyu then crushed himself into a cliff and just went bombastic like an uncontrollable atom.

"RARGH!" Goku continued to power up, not ending his show just yet.

Jeice read the reading on his scouter and was shocked to see Goku's rising powers. "150,000? Unreal!"

Burter growled angrily. "That Saiyan monkey."

"Hey, Burter, Jeice! Look out!" Ginyu held a humongous bolder and threw it at the strong Goku. Jeice and Burter got out of the way, hoping it would hurt the Saiyan.

"HYAH!" Goku yelled piercingly, the dangerous bolder crushing into pieces instead when it touched his firm body. Goku then was glowing in Kaio-ken form, shining in crimson-red colours.

Ginyu gasped in complete surprise. "No way! Here! Try this!" Ginyu fired multiples of red blasts towards Goku, but Goku instead reflected it and tried to strike his three opponents with it. Luckily, they evaded it.

All Naruto and Sasuke could do was smile at this. "Hey Sasuke how about we take on the other two instead of just watching?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I thought that you would never say that just remember leave the blue guy to me." Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan.

Naruto could only smile back. "Don't worry he's all yours Sasuke. Now **Kaio-ken X16!" **Naruto yelled.

"Oh no the kid with the whiskers power just went up to 111,000!" Jeice yelled.

"Well the other kid's power is also high at 110,000!" Burter yelled out in shock.

While Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "So I take it you were holding your power back then?" He asked with a smile.

With that the two young fighters went attacking their targets. "Eat this Jeice **Wind Force!" **Naruto yelled as launched high concerted balls of air at Jeice.

Once they hit Jeice the balls exploded his face but that wasn't all that happened as blades of wind started to cut his face. Jeice was now very pissed at Naruto for what he has done to his face and was going to make sure that the kid paid for it.

"Your dead kid! No one does this to my face and lives! **Crusher Ball!"** Jeice yelled as he fired it right at Naruto.

"That won't work on me!" He yelled as he delivered a punch right in the face to the orange Ginyu force member.

Then surprisingly Jeice just started flying at Naruto with a punch to his cheeks, but Naruto grasped his attack, countering with a back-flip. Jeice then opted to perform random punches at him yet Naruto swiftly evaded them all and countered with a driver punch. Jeice just blocked his attack but just barley just he then moved and followed with a responsive punch, almost blowing Naruto away. But it didn't work the way Jeice was hoping it would work but looking at Naruto he was wrong.

* * *

While Naruto was fight with Jeice Sasuke was having fun with Burter as he looked at the blue alien trying to attack him using his speed. But Burter didn't know what Sasuke could do and the Uchiha could see where Burter was coming from thanks to his sharingan.

With Burter coming in with a punch to Sasuke, he only for the Uchiha to elbow Burter right in the face. Burter then disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke but he knew that Burter was behind him and Sasuke quickly punched him right in the face.

"You brat! Do you know who I am? I'm Burter of the Ginyu Force! And nobody does this to me you hear me I'll kill you!" He yelled.

Sasuke only smiled seeing that he was getting Burter angry like this. *_What a foil thinking that he can win.* _Sasuke thought to him self.

Goku then growled in his own trembling power, keeping his strength and defence intact and not let one exceed the other or deplete.

"Aah, so this is the real you. Power level of…180,000 exact," Ginyu said, taking the precise calculations from his scouter.

"It's not too late to leave, you know. Just say you're sorry and leave from this planet this instant," Goku told his confused opponents, giving them another chance.

"What? You're letting us go that easily?" Ginyu asked.

"Everybody deserves a chance to change and rethink about their ways. This is your only chance," Goku said, giving a sincere look.

Ginyu stuttered. He had never regretted his wrong deeds before, "Bu-but the Ginyu Force never apologizes to anyone. We are the most diabolical force that works for the mightiest fighter in the whole universe. No way! I'm not afraid of you! Though-I have to admit…uh…"

Ginyu looked down, his hands trembling and his heart pounding very rapidly.

* * *

Inside Guru's chamber, the two Namekian's silently stayed still at one place.

Dende was looking outside of the window.

"Who are you looking for, Dende?" inquired Guru with his voice low and elderly.

"I'm looking for Nail," Dende replied with a sad tone. Dende glanced at his left, as he noticed a familiar Namekian flying towards Guru's house. "Wait, look. It's Nail. He has come back!"

And out from the shadows, one of the most powerful Namekian warriors named to be Nail came up to Guru's place. He bowed to Guru with great respect and decorum.

"Who is it, Dende? I can't see very well?" Guru asked as his vision was now greatly blurred.

"It's Nail," replied Dende eagerly, "He has returned."

"But I sent him out on a mission," Guru thought.

Nail then spoke to give him verbal evidence he was here, "It is I…"

"Why have you come back?" questioned Guru, his voice toning a little higher and angrier.

"I asked you to help out the Saiyans and the earthlings. Do you know how to respect your Elder who only has a few hours of living in this planet?"

Nail had to defend his reasons of returning, "Yes, but, I feel somebody evil approaching and I think you know too, Guru. At this time, I need to stand by your side to protect you."

"But you know you cannot succeed," Guru said.

"Then I'll have to try," Nail defended back, biting his lip. His encounter with Frieza could be real painful, but it was for the Elder's protection.

Guru sighed. "Even though you try hard enough, you will end up falling."

"Then I'll die trying," Nail defended again, believing some sacrifices just had to be made for the sake of others Dende remained silent.

Guru finally understood Nail's courageous decisions. "Hmm, I understand."

* * *

Out in the distant skies, Krillin, Sakura and Gohan continued to travel.

"Isn't that the place over there?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. Looks all the same to me. Hey, there it is," Krillin finally located their hide-out and landed from there.

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin noticed Bulma was not here anymore.

"Bulma, Bulma! Where are you? Come out; come, out, wherever you are!" Krillin called out yet no response was heard, "Hmm, strange."

"I wonder where she run off to?" Gohan wondered.

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan searched everywhere for Bulma, but there were still no sign of her.

"Hopefully, a mountain lion didn't sneak up here," Krillin said, showing a little sense of humour.

"I wouldn't want to be a mountain lion," Gohan said; his sentence as a metaphor.

"I don't think that's very funny you guys!" Sakura said to them in a serious tone.

Whenever they sneak in their hideout, Bulma would hide from them as if they were strangers to her instead.

"Great!" Krillin said a little irritated. "We just stranded a girl inside a cave and she's gone when we need her."

"But it looks like she left," Gohan found some evidence on the soil. "You see? These are the track marks from her vehicle."

"Man, oh well. Let's find her, Gohan, Sakura." Krillin decided. "Without the Dragon Radar, it's hopeless."

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan continued their search for Bulma, but they needed to make this one quick before Vegeta, Koukyo or Frieza would have any thoughts coming back for the Dragonballs.

* * *

**A/N well at long last it is done thanks for waiting while I was doing this time has been to short for me trying to update this. Anyway please leave me a review so I know how you like it also visit my profile for updates and news on why I may take too long also I have a poll there too so please vote. Also if there is anything you would like to know please tell me and I will send you a PM.**


	24. Chapter 24 Body Switch

**A/N wow thanks for the reviews guys I mean over 300 reviews wow I don't know what to say anyway I don't own DBZ or Naruto. Now one thing I'd like to say to you all before we go on If any of you would like to do a what-if Team 7 didn't go to the DBZ world then be my gust. But Sakura still had to grow her tail had start to love Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

_**"Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 24 Namek/Frieza saga part 15 Body Switch**

Meanwhile Nail, Dende, and Guru can sense that Frieza approaching.

"It is almost time be brave, my little brother." Nail encouraged Dende.

Dende stood very close to Nail, feeling a little fear, but kept himself brave.

Guru turned to his 108th child. "My boy come beside me. I have a gift for you."

Dende nodded slowly, sauntering beside Guru without complaint. The eldest Namekian placed his palm on his child's head. "This gift I will give to you it will be very useful and helpful to others."

"Aah!" Dende shone in white aura, feeling a new ability released within him. He also felt refreshed and recharged, but felt a little frightened what was going on with him.

"It's okay, Dende. Be brave," Guru comforted him, "This power existed inside of you all along. It might help out the Earthlings."

"Must I go?" Dende asked with worry and sadness.

"The sooner, the better, my son," Guru replied with calmness.

Dende nodded his head, "Thank you, Guru. Please take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

Dende then proceeded outside, leaving at normal speed in flight. This hidden power that had been released inside of him might just help the others.

Ginyu suspected something from Goku; something no average Saiyan possessed, "I see now, I see. You're no ordinary Saiyan. You're-uh, uh-a Super Saiyan."

* * *

Stopping their fight both Jeice and Burter gasped in complete surprise at what Ginyu just said to Goku. While Naruto still didn't know what a super Saiyan was, even Sasuke had no idea what it was but it sounded powerful if they were afraid of it.

"A Super Saiyan but how can a low life like him be one?" Burter bit his lip.

"Call me want you want. It doesn't matter to me. Because the outcome is still going to be the same," Goku said calmly.

"This is what Frieza was afraid of. This is why he destroyed the Planet Vegeta," Jeice said.

Ginyu started to go crazy and lunatic again. "Why me Aah! I am the great Captain Ginyu!"

"That's it, Captain, remember who you are," Jeice encouraged. "Sir, he's making you lose your commotion of forgetting about style. Don't let him do it."

Goku said it one more time. "My offer still stands. We don't have to fight."

Ginyu opened his eyes, looking at the calm and merciful Saiyan. "Huh?"

"It's not too late to recognize the horrible mistakes you have done and leave this planet this instant, regretting for what you have done. One way or the other, this is your last chance," Goku told the leader of the Ginyu's.

"You-you're serious, aren't you? This is your last call. You're going to let us go that easily?" Ginyu asked confusingly.

Goku nodded. "Mmhm-hmm. You're the one who suffer most when you killed innocent people. It's bad karma."

"What bad karma?" Ginyu repeated what he said.

"That's right. Count the mistakes you have ever since you set foot onto this planet," Goku said to him seriously.

Ginyu suspected something not right from this Saiyan. He compared the other Saiyans that he knew and encountered from this one. He was very much different from the rest.

_*Wait a minute. Something's not right. A Super Saiyan should be a merciless, mindless, killing machine. But this Saiyan here, he's gentle and compassionate. So this means, he has some weaknesses in him and I think I got something up in his sleeve that might strike his weakness. Yeah!*_

Ginyu saw a tiny Namekian ladybug and gently grabbed it on his hands. He stared at it then stared at Goku, "Hah, hah, hah! I see now, Saiyan. Y'know, it's not always easy to win fights if you are too forgiving. And I wouldn't know if you wouldn't even hurt a fly, won't you?" Ginyu then crushed the helpless, tiny bug.

Goku gave a questioning manner look, wondering what Ginyu was trying to say.

* * *

Somewhere in a particular portion of a planet, Frieza was getting closer, arriving at the Eldest Namek's place.

Dende was also close arriving to his friends, carrying the ability he newly possessed within him.

Not too long, Frieza and Dende unnoticeably passed by each other, but finally stole glances with their eyes. Strangely enough, Frieza didn't bother to do anything cruel to the Namekian child.

Dende felt frightened when he saw the baleful glare on Frieza's face, but kept himself brave, moving on.

Frieza chuckled to himself and said. "Well, these kids are learning to fly so young these days," Frieza continued on, almost there at the tallest cliff of Namek.

Inside Guru's place, the Elder could sense a strong, evil energy. "Nail, I could feel the evil approaching."

"Yes, I could feel his presence too. I think it is now the time," Nail believed, readying himself for anything.

The arrogant Tyrant was here at last. He parked his hovering pod and hopped out from his vehicle. He observed the place a bit and called, "Hmm, oh hello, is anybody home?"

Nail at last came out and faced the Tyrant. Despite what Frieza had done, Nail showed some respect, but gave a solemn look saying Frieza was not welcome at all, "I am home. Welcome, friend…"

"Oh, that's very kind of you," Frieza started to introduce himself, the mighty Ice-jin who came from a regal, imperial race, "I am a visitor. I've been in this beautiful planet of yours, collecting all of your precious Dragonballs. I happen to gather all seven, but the Dragonballs won't work. Would you mind if you tell me what the secret code is of unlocking the Eternal Dragon, my good man?"

Nail paused for a moment and answered, "…not me. You must check inside the Eldest Namek's chamber, my friend. They have that kind of information."

Frieza turned to his frightening, wicked side once again, "What a stubborn fool; just like the rest of the Namekian's."

Frieza's scouter then indicated three upcoming beings up ahead.

Nail sensed it as well and knew who it was, his eyes widening.

"I see. Friend of yours, I presume?" Frieza asked with a sinister look, "Don't tell me you boys are going to gang up on me. That would consider it to be unfair for strong men against one."

"Go back…" Nail muttered to himself. His comrades were unaware who they will face with once they set foot here.

About three last surviving Namekian warriors came in, blocking Frieza's path from knowing the password of unlocking the Dragonballs from the Elder.

"So we came here just in time," One of the warriors said.

Nail warned his fellow companions, "Guys, retreat now. I can handle this alone. It's best for you guys to go."

"No there's no way we're going to do that Nail!" The first Namek said who spoke to Nail.

"Forget it," the second warrior argued, "This Tyrant destroyed our villages. He's ours."

"Oh really?" Frieza checked each of their power levels with his scouter. "…hmm…oh my…goodness… (Laughs) I hate to spoil it boys, but you have a power level of only 10,000 each. We can play if you like, but this'll be your last game."

"Stop it," The third and last warrior said, "Let's end this."

The Namekian fighters attempted to attack the mighty Frieza, gathering huge amounts of energy to fire powerful ki blasts.

Nail warned them one more time. "Stop it, my brethren! You have to stop this!"

"Just leave us, Nail," the third warrior said, concentrating his energy wave into a single point, "Go take care of the Eldest Namek instead!"

"HYAH!" and all three of the Namekian warriors collaborated together to inflict damage to the arrogant and heartless Frieza.

Guru felt his children, feeling more depression in his heart, knowing they cannot win against Frieza, "My children…"

Frieza closed his eyes, "Hmph!" the changeling then countered with huge gusts of winds blowing the Namekian warriors away. The Tyrant then counterattacked with a swirling red blast, blasting the Namek's away flawlessly. One crashed into a cliff while one crashed himself into a Namekian tree. And the last Namekian warrior fell and was chocked by the merciless Frieza.

"Now, tell me. Do you know the password for activating the Dragonballs?" Frieza intimidated the helpless creature, chocking his neck like a rope tied around his neck.

The vulnerable Namekian gagged in pain, shaking his head slowly, refusing to tell Frieza.

"What? I can't hear you. Perhaps if I let go of you instead," Frieza let go of the powerless Namekian and suddenly pointed his finger at him, "Die," Frieza instantly fired a horizontal fatal blast straight to the Namekian; the laser beam went through his back.

"NO!" shouted Nail, not believing what he just saw, his brothers mercilessly massacred.

"Why look so stressed out?" Frieza asked Nail with sarcasm, "Just tell me the password. It's that simple."

"Look. The Eldest Namek is very weak and powerless," Nail tried to convince the hard-headed Tyrant to at least spare his life, "He is close to the brink of death and he doesn't need your help. Think about it. The Eldest Namek will die soon and the Dragonballs will disappear along with him, because he is the creator of these magical orbs. Got it?"

Frieza showed some interest, "Oh?"

"Besides, he's a very sensitive being. The Eldest Namek have lived his days in this planet, healing and teaching our people. In this planet, he's a pastor."

Frieza gasped. "A holy man? I must too introduce myself to these people," Frieza then took off his scouter and his eyes glowed in red. He melted the bubble-like window in Guru's chamber with his heat vision.

Nail gasped in surprise, wondering what Frieza intended to do now.

Frieza then confronted the Elder, Guru, showing some respect since Guru was a very important creature in this planet, "Hello there. How are you?" Guru said nothing.

"My, not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Frieza asked with a malicious grin.

Guru said nothing still.

"You hoo anyone home! Are you mad at me, because I didn't knock?" Frieza asked with a little sense of humour, "How rude. I bet you wouldn't want to see your own Namekian here cry out in deep pain."

Nail remained silent as well.

Guru then decided to speak finally, acknowledging Nail proudly, "Maybe you're the one who will cry in pain once you fought him. He's not like the other Namek's you just encountered so far. He is very high-well trained in an ancient way. Very kind hearted and can advance to a new level of strength and power that you might be afraid of and can defeat the darkness forces that terrorizes our planet," Guru told him seriously, showing how wise he was.

Frieza was humiliated and offended to hear that, "Huh? Listen here, you green blob. Watch your mouth!"

Guru then talked to Nail telepathically_, *Nail, it is now the time. Go now.*_

_*Yes, Guru. I will do my best,* _Nail replied.

"Well, you old, puny blob, I only want one thing to know," Frieza retorted, clenching his fists. "What is the secret password?"

* * *

Back in the battlefield where our heroes and the Ginyu Force encountered, the battle was still halted for a long time.

"I think he is going to do something very devious," Burter sensed from Ginyu.

Jeice liked the look on Goku's face, "Yes, Captain, you got him now confused. You're now back to the style track meter."

Ginyu laughed hysterically, still keeping the style side in him. "Yes, hah! Style! We are professionals. Killing is just the part of the job, but it's not like you. You can't beat us."

Goku gave another questioning look, not understanding what Ginyu tried to say.

Ginyu continued to laugh very hard, having an intention behind his back, "Hah, hah, you cannot win after this."

Jeice and Burter chuckled amongst themselves, knowing what Ginyu was going to do.

"What is he doing?" Goku questioned himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Frieza just laughed at the painful suffering of Nail's brethren; how they didn't stand a chance against him. "(Laughs!) Oh my, Nail, those were feeble friends you have. I sure hope you don't want to end up like them. So are you going to give me the password or not?"

Nail growled in anger, enraged by the cruel deaths of his companions and also brothers. "I can't give it to you."

"But of course, I would spare your Eldest Namek's life here." Frieza referred to the weak and vulnerable Guru, "Just like you said he's the creator of the Dragonballs. So, I'll just spend my time killing you until one of you tell me what the secret code is. Fair enough good then let's start."

"You want to fight? Then you have it, but not here. Guru doesn't want to see how much damage I will put on to you. He has little time left," Nail tried to intimidate his opponent.

Frieza was not all insulted, "Alright. So you say. Lead the way."

Nail silently glanced at Guru, his father, one more time and sighed. "…follow me."

Nail and Frieza departed from Guru's place, leaving the Eldest Namek behind in worry and pressure.

Guru wished his child the best, trying to keep a calm mind. "Nail…my son…please…hold on a little while. What a traitorous evil that Frieza is. I think only the earthlings might be able to stop his tyranny and wrath which scatters all over the universe…"

* * *

Ginyu had gotten insane, laughing insanely. The sudden thoughts and intentions in his head gave him answers on how to defeat Goku.

Jeice tried to snap his Captain back to reality. "Uh, Captain Ginyu? Hello? Uh, are you alright?"

"What's so funny?" Goku questioned Ginyu's insane laughter.

Continuing to guffaw, Ginyu fired a purple ki blast yet, of course, Goku easily deflected with one hand.

Ginyu continued to laugh insanely like a maniac, "I've never felt so cool. Style! Yes! You crack me up."

"Look, I ask you to leave right now." Goku warned, wondering why Ginyu and his comrades were not taking this opportunity to retreat before they get beaten into a pulp,

"This is your last chance. What are you doing?"

"Oh yes, I would leave, but not in this case," Ginyu declared with pride, "Why don't we just turn up a notch?" Ginyu fired two more purple blasts, but Goku deflected it once again.

Ginyu rubbed his chin then readied his hands into more intensive energy waves,

Both Naruto and Sasuke could tell that something wasn't right and knew both knew it.

"Impressive, I should say. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get it on. That's right, folks. It's time for the grand finale of the Ginyu Force. (Laughs!)" Ginyu launched more purple-coloured ki blasts.

Goku stood in one place, letting the energy blasts hit him. Fortunately, thanks to his tiring training under heavy gravity, the attacks didn't seem to bother him at all; not a single scratch can be seen.

Ginyu liked what he just saw. He took off the scouter from his left eye and gave it to Jeice, "Hey, Jeice, hold this for me."

Jeice caught the scouter with a questionable look, "But why? You'll need this."

Ginyu shook his head lightly, his voice toning down to almost a whisper, planning something devious, "Not really. The stronger the guy is…the better."

Jeice knew what his plans were, "I hear you loud and clear."

Goku's expression showed a little vigilance and alertness. Ginyu's right hand then suddenly glowed in mysterious purple.

* * *

In the distant skies, Frieza and Nail continued to search for the right place to fight.

Obviously, the longer Nail searched, Frieza grew impatient, "Where are we going?" he questioned seriously.

Nail said nothing or didn't give any signals that he didn't want to talk.

"I said where are we going?" Frieza repeated one more time, teleporting in front of Nail to block his path.

Nail stopped at place, horrified, examining the Tyrant's furious expression and heating eyes.

"This is far enough. Now let's get on with this," Frieza demanded.

"…over here," Nail escorted Frieza in an area where a good amount of battle space was enough to fight on.

Frieza followed the calm yet worried Namekian, ready to crush the warrior at will, "So? Shall we start?"

Nail crossed his arms together, starting to power up, beginning his fierce warm-up. "Rrrrrgghh, Hyaah, Hyah…Hyaah…!"

Frieza's scouter calculated Nail's rising powers. It surprised him a little, but not that much, "Oh my, I guess I have underestimated your strength after all though you're nothing compared to me."

"Argh!" Nail spread out his arms wide, releasing a massive force wave from every direction. Nail then calmed down and remained silent once again.

Frieza was kind of impressed actually, but not quite, "That was rather impressive. But you see I estimated your fighting power level only at exact 35,000. And I'm at a power level of 530,000. (Laughs!) Your power level is minuscule."

Nail despised to hear that, but it was the painful truth. He had to face it.

"Alright, before the battle starts, listen closely, my friend," Frieza said, showing his left arm, "You see my left hand? It's very powerful enough to crush every living thing into two. Today, I'm going to fight you with my left hand only with my right hand behind my back. That's a good bonus for you. Now do we understand the ground rules?"

Nail was enraged with more anger. He didn't want intimidation, he wanted to get this gruelling battle over with regardless how feeble he was. He was doing it for his people, his brothers, Guru, Dende, and for the Z-fighters, "I have enough of this. It's time to fight! Hyah!"

Nail jumped in mid-air and gave Frieza a knife-hand strike to his neck, right on the pressure point where you could knock out one in an instant. Unfortunately, Frieza didn't feel the pain at all. It felt like a paper cut instead. Frieza smiled, thinking this was extremely easy for him. Nail didn't like the looks of it and knew he was in deep trouble.

"You still don't get it do you? You've now seen the bottom line. Now let me crush you with my left hand," Frieza snatched and grabbed Nail's arm strongly and painfully.

Because of the Tyrant's needle-like fingertips, it went right through the Namekian's flesh, oozing out purple blood.

Nail shouted in agony, wanting the ache to stop. Frieza just awarded him with a smile as he twisted and turned his arm, easily slicing it off mercilessly. More purple blood spilled from Nail's half-sliced arm.

"AUGH!" Nail cried in agony more, feeling he was being tortured for hours.

"I know it really hurts. Hah, hah, hah," Frieza threw the sliced arm to his weak opponent,

"Here, you could use it as a back scratchier."

Nail held his wounded arm, feeling the ache taking over his body.

Frieza cracked himself up with his own joke, "Back scratchier. Where do I get all of these stuffs?" Frieza the smirked and said, "Heh, and you know what? I have no time to chit-chat. I really need to get to Guru to see if he ever changes his mind."

Nail wobbly stood up, intending to do something with his badly wounded arm. Illusions of mists surrounded Nail like his aura revealing. Frieza got curious.

"Rrrrrgghh…AUGH!" with a loud grunt of pain and a push of struggle, Nail painfully grew another fresh limb, his left arm becoming whole again. Remember how Piccolo did this helpful ability all the way to the beginning? Namekian's have the power to regenerate.

Frieza showed interest, "Oh my. You impressed me again for the second time. So you have the ability to regenerate. But that's a shame, because…" Frieza then estimated his power level again, "That regenerating thing does consume a lot of energy. Your power level has decreased a bit, but I might have to learn how you do the trick. It might just come in handy."

Nail ignored what he said and was prepared to fight once again, "It's time to finish this!"

Frieza smiled with evilness.

* * *

Bulma continued her journey for the Dragonballs, but her motorcycle, even at maximum speed, cannot cover a great distance in just a matter of minutes since Namek was a huge planet and its islands were divided and separated.

"Come on, why this thing doesn't go any faster? I can't believe I'm being chased by a wild flying bird!" Bulma complained, trying to escape from a Namekian dinosaur-like bird.

The Namekian bird screeched piercingly which made Bulma drove faster in panic, "Aah!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bulma tried to find a good hiding spot. Luckily, she found a cave, small enough for her to go in for the Namekian bird to not fit into its entire body there, "A cave, yes! Almost there Bulma you can do it. Come on, girl. You can make-what?"

But a brown dinosaur appeared similar to that ancient dinosaur that Gohan fought before back in Planet Earth. Bulma turned her directions, accidentally tripping on a rock. The Namekian bird then caught her, but that will not save her life.

"Somebody help me!" Bulma yelled.

The Namekian bird turned around strongly forcing Bulma to lose her grip. She fell and was about to become a delectable meal for the hungry dinosaur monster. The dinosaur roared loudly.

"Oh no! I know. I'll just close my eyes and he'll just disappear!" Bulma said, hoping this was all her dream and imagination, but the nightmare was just the true reality, "Though it will not work! Help me!"

Bulma opened an eye, realizing she was in safety's arms; was on the ground with a soft landing. Someone had saved her from the hungry wild creatures. When she looked to her front, a shadowed figure appeared, reaching his hand for her, but Bulma thought it was another enemy.

"Aah! Stay away from me! I'm too young to die! Aah!" Bulma then threw soil dusts at the person, using her only defence mechanism until she realized… "Huh? Go-Gohan? Is that you? Oh and Krillin and Sakura too well it's about time!"

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin were the ones who actually saved her.

Krillin growled irritatingly as the soil dusts were on his head.

"Hah, hah!" Gohan and Sakura only laughed at Krillin.

"Come on, guys, give me a break," Krillin said, feeling he was like the only victim.

"So, where have you been?" Bulma suddenly shouted out from the blue.

"Ack!" Gohan and Krillin backed off, frightened by Bulma's nasty sudden burst. Even Sakura was scared of Bulma right now and knew to stay away from her.

"You said that you were going to be back after you find the Dragonball. I'm sick and tired of waiting. Haven't you notice I'm being chase by ferocious, hungry, wild creatures lately? I'm fed up with this stuff!" Bulma retorted angrily, her face was beet red.

Sakura tried to cool her temper. "Hey, Bulma, it's okay. We didn't forget about you. We're just too busy."

"Yeah, right, as if you are," Bulma said, crossing her arms, "Now what are you going to say for not keeping your promise?"

"Uh we are sorry? At least that's what I think," Krillin said quietly.

Gohan suddenly reached in for Bulma's pocket and took out the Dragon Radar, "Look, you two, I found it. According to this, the Dragonballs are not far away from here. They're over in that direction."

"Alright, that's good. Let's go, Gohan," Krillin urged eagerly.

"Wait!" Bulma halted her two friends, "You can't just leave me here again. What if I get eaten this time? Don't you care about me?"

"Hey, look, Bulma, I suggest you should go back to our hideout and we'll meet you there, okay?" Krillin replied with a calm voice.

Bulma bit her lip, clenching her fists, "You think I'm going to believe you that easily? I'm getting sick of this!"

Gohan then thought of something. "Oh yeah, Bulma, good news I just saw my father."

Bulma had one of her mood swings thus she instantly became curious and also happy, "Huh? What? Really you mean Goku is here?"

"Yeah and he's back more powerful than ever. He can handle the bad guys like nothing to him," Gohan added.

Bulma cheered for joy, "Yeah! I knew Goku would be here. I can always count on him."

Krillin chuckled, "Eh, heh, heh, later."

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin continued with their search for finding the Dragonballs.

As for Bulma, she simply felt relieved and cheerful. She sighed, looking at the emerald skies, "…Goku. I've known him since he was a kid. Those were the good days. Goku is actually here. I just can't believe it. He'll be able to save all of us from the evil. I can always count on you, Goku."

Bulma then thought about Goku's change of appearance. It was kind of uneasy for her to see her best friend change like that, but there was something about him that stayed the same inside his heart, "Hmm…but I have to wonder. Goku has really changed a lot when he was a kid in the outside. But in the inside…he's still the same old Goku I know!"

Bulma noticed a cloud that really looked like Goku. She smiled that her best friend had arrived at last.

* * *

Ginyu's right hand continued to glow in purple colours and continued to laugh insanely. With his laughter, Ginyu purposely hurt himself on his chest with his hand. His palm going through his armour and flesh, blood spilling out, "Argh!"

Goku was shocked to see his opponent's actions, "Aah! This guy's…is nuts! What the?"

Naruto looked on in shock at what Ginyu just did. "Why the hell did he do that?"

Sasuke could see that Ginyu was smiling not only that but Burter and Jeice were also smiling. Sasuke knew that they knew something that they didn't and the Uchiha didn't like it at all. "Naruto we need to be ready for anything that Ginyu might try and do."

Ginyu stammered between words, but continued to jabber, laughing sinisterly, "Now-it's time to reveal-the ultimate strength of the Ginyu Force. Hah, hah! Watch! As the show-is just-about to begin?"

Goku was still flabbergasted, "Wow, what's he doing?"

Ginyu then started to perform one of his special moves even Saiyans need to be aware of. His whole body shook and trembled.

Jeice encouraged his leader. "That's it, Captain, good work. Now let's pull it together and it's done."

Goku backed off a bit from Ginyu's evil energy, sensing something not right, _*Come on, give me your best shot.*_

"Hah, hah! You're mine!" Ginyu spread his arms wide and reflection of himself appeared behind him.

Ginyu smirked and laughed more, "Hah, hah! Hyah!" a golden energy light came out from Ginyu's mouth and travelled into Goku's mouth. Goku's was completely shocked while Ginyu was pleased and excited more than ever before.

"Change now!" Ginyu shouted, beginning his special move.

"Goku!" Naruto and Sasuke said in surprise in unison.

Goku could not talk and felt his entire body, maybe even his soul, being forcefully pulled like a strong magnet away from his body. It felt like he was breaking in two instead. Goku's eyes widened with confusion and horrification, feeling his entire body paralyzed.

Ginyu laughed even more; the process of his special technique was almost finished.

Bright lights scattered throughout the area like flashing lights sparking continuously without end. Everyone covered their eyes, protecting themselves from the rays of blinding lights. The good and evil warriors had no idea what just happened.

Everything evidently went back to normal, but the atmosphere felt a little different. The appearances were still the same for Goku and Ginyu, but their voices have shockingly switched. In Ginyu's body, Goku was the one who was talking. And for Goku's body, Ginyu started to talk. Ginyu called this finisher of his 'Body Switch'.

Ginyu, in Goku's body, looked up and chuckled evilly under his breath. It looked like Goku turned into an evil person again, but this was Ginyu who was manipulating his body. "Hey you what kind of a powers did you use?" Goku asked in pain.

"The power to morph into your body and fool your men," Ginyu answered Goku's question, laughing more.

"What no that's impossible it can't be!" Goku said as by that time both Naruto and Sasuke went over to help him.

"Here you go, Captain, your scouter," Jeice said, handing over the device to him.

"What about the two kids they know that you switched bodies with that Saiyan sir?" Burter asked his leader.

Ginyu took his green scouter, placing on his left eye. He then said, "Let's go back to the ship. I bet Lord Frieza will be very pleased."

Ginyu in Goku's body, Burter, and Jeice left the three hurt and overwhelmed fighters in the dusts.

"Hey get back here Ginyu!" Naruto yelled as he was still supporting the injured Goku.

"Forget about him Naruto we need to help Goku fast!" Sasuke said urging Naruto not to do anything stupid.

Goku however knew that if the three Ginyu Force members meet up with their friends then they wouldn't know it would be a trap. Goku also so knew that asking either Naruto or Sasuke to go and warn them would be pointless as they wouldn't go anywhere right now.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Frieza's ship Koukyo was getting some new armour on her which did not include any shoulder plates on the shoulders. This armour was like used for a chest, abdomen, and body protector unfortunately they only had the old style armour left two at least. **A/N the armour is the same one that Vegeta has on while fighting Frieza.**

Koukyo was not at all happy at the lack of armour they had left that could fit her as there were only two old ones left. "Dame it all! There only have this old shitty armour left well I guess that this is better then nothing." Koukyo said to herself.

After getting changed Koukyo just smiled as felt Vegeta getting closer to the ship. "Well as much as I would love to mess with him right now. I need unlock the Dragonballs first with the Earthlings help as they may know the password." Koukyo said as she smiled.

"But for now I need to get out of her and hide where Vegeta can't find me." She said as she left the ship and found a rock to hide behind.

Once she found a place to hide away from Vegeta she only smiled as he showed up looking around. She knew that he was looking for the men she had killed or at least any that were left alive for him to kill.

* * *

Just then Vegeta suddenly came soaring from the distant skies as he evilly stared at Frieza's dead guards. Without Frieza around at this moment, finding the Dragonballs should not be a problem at all.

"Guess Frieza is not here. They're making this too easy for me."

But Vegeta wondered why all of Frieza's guards were dead. "I guess Koukyo had some fun with these foils!" Vegeta said as he laughed.

"The Dragonballs should be here. But where are they?" He asked himself. "I know that Koukyo couldn't have taken them." Vegeta said.

Vegeta used his eyes to locate any strange sightings and his senses to feel the Dragonballs' very little energy, "It should be around here somewhere. Frieza's guards were out there guarding them before Koukyo killed them, but…hmm. Most likely the Dragonballs are hidden in the spaceship, but that's too obvious. Well, Frieza is actually forcing me to think. I'll just take my time looking around."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeice, Burter, and the 'new' Ginyu made their way back to Frieza's spaceship. Ginyu soared around like crazy, feeling the new power and speed. He had never felt so refreshed.

"Hah, some fun, eh?" Ginyu said with excitement, "Now, I feel an unbelievable amount of power," He then touched his face, "Hey. This guy's face doesn't look half-bad. What do you say, guys?"

"Looking' good, Captain!" Jeice gave a thumps-up.

"Very good sir!" Burter said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were helping the injured Goku as best as they could do right now.

Goku was having a hard time in this new body. "Oh man we need to hurry guys! If we don't make it in time then our friends are done for!" Goku said in pain using his left hand to hold the injury he had.

Goku just looked around he didn't know where he even was he looked at Naruto and Sasuke to see if they knew. "Hey guys do you know where we are I can't even tell where we are?" Goku asked.

Naruto just looked on knowing where to go. "Hey don't worry Goku-sensei me and Sasuke know they way back." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

Vegeta was splashing his face with water inside Frieza's ship, in a clean restroom, cleaning his wounds and scrapes. He also changed his clothes, having a cleaner jumper suit and brand new armour.

_*I can't believe I've regained my strength so quickly now all I have to do is concentrate my power and in no time those hidden Dragonballs will be mine.*_ Vegeta said to himself, cleaning his wet face with a towel. He walked to the dry cleaners as he washed and dried his new armour. "Finally these dryers take forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Sakura and Krillin continued to locate for the Dragonballs with the Dragon Radar.

Gohan finally received a reading. "Hey, Krillin, Sakura the Dragonballs are located in 12:00."

"I see it now. Must be inside that spaceship then you guys let's go and see. Come on, Gohan," Krillin urged.

"Hold on a bit, Krillin," Gohan said, still reading the information on the device.

"According to the Dragon Radar, the Dragonballs are there, but not inside the spaceship."

"What do you mean Gohan?" Sakura asked. The reading on the Dragon Radar evidently took them to Frieza's spacecraft. They observed the place.

Vegeta felt two energies and assumed it was his rivals back from Earth, "So the Earthlings are here. (Laughs), well, after they summon the Dragon, I'll just make my wish and destroy them," planned Vegeta. He quickly put on his white gloves and boots and his new Saiyan armour.

Gohan looked at the Dragon Radar carefully, "Come on, you two. It's somewhere over here," As Gohan walked further, he was getting more precise readings. "Look, the signal is getting stronger," the device then eventually led Gohan to the recently dug-up ground.

"Right over here. Somebody must've buried the Dragonballs," Gohan thought.

"But how deep is it? That means we should start digging," Krillin said with eagerness.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah!"

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin eagerly dug up the buried Dragonballs. Vegeta was hiding behind one of the huge legs of Frieza's spaceship, observing the Earthlings.

Krillin then found an orange lump with a glistening streak, "Huh? Look, Gohan, a Dragonball."

"And we found two more," Gohan smiled.

"And three more," Sakura said.

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin joined in a jolly laughter, cannot believe they were finding all of the Dragonballs.

Vegeta snarled in annoyance. It felt embarrassing to him that it would take him days to find the Dragonballs yet the Earthlings took them only a few minutes to find them.

"Those weaklings, but still," Vegeta calmed down, _*On the bright side, thanks to those Earthlings, they saved me trouble from getting my hands dirty. Now I'll just sneak in and make my wish.*_

Krillin looked at all of the lustrous magical orbs, almost transparent in colours, "I can't believe it. All seven Dragonballs right in this spot," Krillin looked at Gohan and saw something on his face, "Hey, you have a dirty smudge."

"Oh really?" Gohan wiped his face to clean it.

"Hah, you still have it," Krillin laughed, the smudge getting bigger on his friend's face.

"Oh yeah, you have one too," Gohan pointed out. Even Sakura was laughing at the two while they looked at her and smiled.

"Hey we're not the only ones Sakura!" Krillin said laughing at her.

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan once again joined in a jolly laughter. They were just feeling too good about this.

Although Vegeta and even Koukyo were getting rather impatient, "Come on; get on with the action already. I'm getting sick of this."

The two Z-fighters stopped laughing, their faces turning serious. It was finally the rightful time to summon the Eternal Dragon. Suspense and silence was in the air, the winds blowing softly, and peculiar, tiny noises of nature and aura flowed flawlessly.

Krillin placed his hands in front of the bright Dragonballs and bellowed for the Eternal Dragon to hear his needs, "Now, Eternal Dragon! I command you to hear my howl and release yourself from your seal so I can make my wish come true!"

_"So that's the password,"_ Vegeta said, not knowing the password was that easy.

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan laughed again, feeling the great rush of excitement in their body swelling up. Finally, the time where they revive their friends back was slowly becoming granted. They could not wait to see and hear from their friends again, to join them again in their amazing journeys and adventures.

Another moment of silence drifted by and strangely enough, nothing still happened. Krillin, Sakura and Gohan expected the skies to turn dark with sudden tempests clouding the blue skies, the grounds shaking a little, and also feeling a little fright from their hearts. They expected light to come from the Dragonballs and the Eternal Dragon to appear, very colossal and huge, with such magical powers. Unfortunately, everything remained normal.

Vegeta realized this too, "Huh? Why's the Dragon not showing up?"

Gohan became worried, wondering why the Dragonballs were not working, "What? But I thought-"

Krillin shook his head in disbelief, "No, no, no, no, no! Nothing is happening. We have all seven Dragonballs!"

"I guess this is not the password," Sakura guessed, knowing they were obviously doing something wrong.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave an infuriated look. "Great, so they don't know the password either."

Until the five of them sensed power levels were coming right towards them.

"Hey, look, someone's coming," Gohan said.

"Whoever it is, let's hide behind that rock to see," Krillin said. Krillin knew that it maybe an upcoming enemy.

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin then hid behind a bolder, about their size, and kept their energies down. The enemies appeared to be Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu.

* * *

**A/N this is it for this chapter I hope that you all like it also you can do art work of this story if you like. Now this is it from me it time to enjoy my birthday now so see ya next time oh and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25 three sided battle

**A/N well here is another chapter for you all and I do hope that you all love it you all know the drill now I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 25 Namek/Frieza saga part 16 three sided battle**

As the three members of the Ginyu force landed Burter noticed the Dragonballs. "What? Hey, what are those doing outside and exposed?"

"It's all of the seven Dragonballs. They're all dug up," Jeice exclaimed.

Ginyu bit his lip and wondered, "How convenient, Jeice, Burter do you have any idea who could have dug them up?"

Krillin thought the coast was clear, seeing Goku in front of him though he did not know that was Ginyu just inside Goku's body. He came out and greeted him. "Hey, hey, Goku, it's me, Krillin. Me Sakura and Gohan were worry about you, what took you so long, huh?"

Burter and Jeice knew what their secrets were, giving silk-like chuckles to themselves. They laughed at the fact the monk warrior was already fooled.

"Boy, for the second there, I thought you were that Captain Ginyu coming. But you must've taken care of him, right?" Krillin asked.

Ginyu cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound like Goku's voice. "First of all, Captain Ginyu was a worthy opponent. Now how did you find the Dragonballs?"

Krillin just laughed, "Hah, will you quit kidding' around, Goku? You know good and well that we use the Dragon Radar to find them."

Dragon Radar?" Burter never heard an apparatus like that.

"What the heck is that?" Jeice said.

Ginyu just raised a brow and said. "So, uh, Krillin, have you made your wish?"

Krillin paused for a moment. "Well, we didn't know the password. Hey, do you know what it is, Goku?"

Goku did not respond as he kept a sinister smirk on his face instead. Krillin was beginning to feel uncertainty inside.

"Maybe why don't I try?" Was all Ginyu said?

"Uh hey Goku are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean you sound kind of strange. It's everything okay? Oh, am I missing something? What are you doing hanging out with Jeice and Burter? Aren't they our enemies or did they switch sides? And where are Naruto and Sasuke too anyway?"

"Hmph, that's a good questions."

Gohan then bolted out from the boulder, warning his best friend with his voice loud, "Hey, Krillin! That guy isn't my Dad! Look out, he's behind you!"

"Gohan is right Krillin that's not him!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" When Krillin turned around, the fake Goku surprisingly gave a knife-hand blow to Krillin's face, but the monk warrior tightly and quickly parried his attack and countered with a turning hook kick which made Ginyu back off a few feet.

Ginyu rolled his eyes as he realized he let his guard down just a bit. "Well, I your tougher then you look."

Krillin leaped back to where Gohan was standing as he whispered to him, "What are you talking about, Gohan? Are you sure that's not Goku?"

Gohan clenched his fists, "I'm sure about that. By just looking at his eyes, I could just tell," Gohan then growled and demanded to know everything while they were gone.

"Alright, listen to me now. Hey where are my dad and the others? Answer me right now." Gohan yelled.

Sakura was angry at the three thinking that they had killed them. _*If Naruto-kun is dead then I show them a thing or two!* _She angrily thought.

Ginyu chuckled and replied. "Well, let's just say I borrowed your Dad's for a test drive."

Gohan gasped in horror. "Aah!"

"Huh? You did what?" Krillin exclaimed.

_*That voice. Is Captain Ginyu!*_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Surprise," Ginyu grinned.

Jeice, Burter and Ginyu were about to show again their manoeuvring choreography, to give them more evidence that they were actually facing the diabolical Ginyu Force.

Ginyu got out of the way so that Burter and Jeice started their presentation as Jeice spun his hair around.

"Yaah-WOO!" screamed Jeice like a popular rock star, "It's time to face the fury of the Ginyu Force. I'm Jeice," although Jeice ended with a much better pose than last time.

Burter started to spin both of his arms around before spinning around with a jump in the air and looking at the three. "I am your worst nightmare! Argh Burter!" He yelled and made his pose.

Ginyu then came in and danced around like a ballerina (weird). Ginyu started off with humming and introduced himself, "…and introducing the new and improved Captain Ginyu."

"Tell them what time it is, baby," Jeice urged.

"It's time for you to die," Ginyu replied with a proud voice.

Krillin had a sweat drop from his forehead. "Then if you're not Goku, where is he then?" he questioned.

"Don't tell me all of them have been defeated," Gohan gnawed on his teeth.

"They can't be dead both Naruto and Sasuke could have taken them down that easy!" Sakura yelled knowing that there was no way her friends were dead.

Ginyu instead approached them, ready to finish them off. "How should I known."

"Wait a minute," Krillin halted their hasty enemies. "Can we all just discuss this like gentlemen? Or at least we could have our last meal?"

"Rargh!" Ginyu took the opportunity to attack Gohan, Sakura and Krillin, giving speedy punches and kicks. The Z-fighters managed to block some of it, but was too distracted leaving a few damages to them.

"Hyah, ayah! Oh yeah, I'm just getting warmed up here!" Ginyu laughed, testing his new power and unbelievable speed. He had never felt so alive before.

* * *

Koukyo watched the concise battle. _*Darn it. Ginyu must've used that trick, but if he just switched bodies with Kakarot then that wouldn't do much good. He won't get the strength usually in Kakarot's body lies within him,*_ Koukyo said knowing better. She then looked over to where she saw Vegeta and she knew that had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Jeice's scouter then indicated something from high above. "Hey, look, Capt'in, we got some company here in 3:00 high."

Everyone's attentions were caught, looking at the emerald skies of Namek. Surprisingly, Goku in Ginyu's body, Naruto, and Sasuke came in just in time, staring angrily at their sneaky opponents.

Goku held his chest in pain, nudging and twitching in ache.

"Huh? Well, well, well, you're one tough customer here," Smirked the 'new' Ginyu, impressed that Goku was able to stand still.

The weakened Goku warned his son and friend. "Be careful. Ginyu is taking over my body!"

Krillin looked at Ginyu and Goku and was finally convinced they were in different bodies, "Eh? What the no way!"

Gohan trembled, wondering what had happen to his dad. "But I can't bear to see you like this, Daddy," Gohan visualized and painted a picture what life will be like if his own father was stuck inside Ginyu's hideous, purple body forever. It wouldn't be the same, of course. "What happened to you?"

"Gohan, be brave," Goku encouraged. It was the perfect opportunity to test Gohan's determination and strength. "Look, you have to defeat Ginyu."

"Don't worry. We'll just take care of the others and help you out too when you're having trouble," Naruto added.

"We won't break up a sweat. Just do your best and we'll be there to support you guys. Even Ginyu being inside Goku's body, his potential is not all that powerful at all," Sasuke noted with a smile. As he knew this would be a good challenge for him.

Ginyu laughed hysterically. He didn't believe what Goku said one bit. He felt refreshed and recharged and there should be a lot of power in his new body. "As if you three little brats could ever defeat me with this body, I can raise my fighting power level way beyond your imagination."

"That's what you think, Captain Cocky," Goku said seriously. "You might switch bodies with me but it won't do you any good. You'll never be able to get any stronger unless you know the secret…of uniting the body and soul both physically and mentally."

Ginyu laughed more, "Hah, hah! You made quite a speech there. But you see, it doesn't matter if I unite both body and soul, I'm still going to defeat you all anyway. Watch," Ginyu turned to his red-skinned friend, "Hey, Jeice, Burter one of check my power level, will ya?"

"Right," Nodded the two members.

Ginyu then started to power up, light sun-coloured aura surrounding him. He powered up to his very limits with all of his might, proving he can raise his power beyond imagination only physically, without uniting the body and soul.

Jeice's and Burter's scouter calculated Ginyu's power and raised an eyebrow when he read the reading, "Huh? Power level…18,000?" Jeice murmured.

Burter was shocked and just couldn't believe it as he checked it again. "What?"

Ginyu continued to power up, "Hyaah! Let me just prove I'm right!"

Vegeta and Koukyo continued to hide in the shadows, not revealing them self's just yet.

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan shook; didn't know what to do from here.

Naruto said with a smile. "Man, he wouldn't listen."

Sasuke shook his head. "What a dobe he's just like you Naruto." He said with a smile.

"That's very funny Sasuke very funny." Naruto said while Sakura just laughed hearing what the two said.

Goku continued to hold his chest in pain but he just smiled at Ginyu. "Argh! Ngh!"

Ginyu continued to power up at will. After he believed he had powered up to the right extent, he asked his two ever-loyal members Burter and Jeice, "Give me the reading, will ya?" Ginyu said as he continued to charge up.

Jeice nodded, estimating and calculating Ginyu's current power level with his device. When it gave back the results, Jeice's face looked very confused. Burter turned to look at him, his expression becoming as confused as him.

Ginyu was easily getting impatient for the short wait-up. "Hurry up, will ya?"

Jeice didn't really want to say it. It may get Ginyu into a swirl of confusion, but since it was the orders, he had to say it. "Uh…you're at…23,000?" He murmured silently.

"Jeice, will you please speak up?" Ginyu demanded angrily, not hearing what he just said.

Jeice growled, knowing this will not please the captain, but it was his leader's orders so he must obey. He toned his voice much louder. "23,000, Captain!"

Burter was surprised too when he heard it. "What only 23,000? Let me look Jeice." However Burter was getting the same reading.

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan raised their eyebrows. 23,000 was quite a low fighting power level for someone who had switched bodies with another person especially if that person whose body had been stolen was very powerful just like Goku. It didn't made sense at all. Was Goku right about the method of uniting the body and mind?

At first, Ginyu didn't seem to notice the little difference. He continued to be overconfident, trying to threaten his opponents. "Hah, hah! You see the three of you are totally toast!"

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan stared at him as if he was just a complete maniac.

"You pimp-sized scrums don't stand a chance against me!" He laughed more until Ginyu repeated the power level he currently had inside his head one more time. His confidence instantly decreased to zero. It struck him. "Huh? 23?"

"And getting weaker…" Jeice informed, reading the calculations on his scouter.

The Z-warriors were actually glad to hear this. They began to feel confident about themselves. Now with Naruto and Sasuke with their side, Krillin, Sakura and Gohan should have no problem defeating the rest of Frieza's men. It would be too easy.

Ginyu was getting rather confused, of course. "But that's impossible! I suggest you should check it again, Jeice."

Goku then interrupted him. He was foolish enough to not take consideration into his words. "You just do not get it, do you, Ginyu? Unless if you combine the mind and body together then your power won't increase any further as you could reach it while in my original body that you just stole!"

Ginyu growled in anger, realizing that Goku was right after all. But how he was the captain of the Ginyu Force and he should know better than any of them. He tried to come up with another way where he can amplify his strength without uniting the mind and the body together to prove he was still accurate.

Naruto knew this was the perfect opportunity to commence a power-burning battle. "Krillin, Gohan, Sakura now's your chance to take him down!"

"Hyah!" Krillin took the first attack and struck Ginyu with a hard-knuckled strike with his fists clasped together. Krillin realized this was going to be a straightforward battle after all as picking up fresh vegetables from the field.

"Maybe we can beat him after all. Kyah!" Krillin came with a high front kick to Ginyu's chin and was sent flying straight towards Sakura. Who gave him a kick in the face Ginyu went right towards Gohan now it was the young warrior's chance to show his true strength to his enemies.

"Hit him now, Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan, however, began to have his doubts. He noticed the hurtful face on Ginyu's look. For some reason, he cannot fight back. Despite of Ginyu being in Goku's body, Gohan was a little bit convinced that was his uncle. "I-I can't! That's my dad!"

Krillin was surprised to hear what he said. "No, Gohan!"

Ginyu had already recuperated his consciousness and effectively hit Gohan with a surprising elbow strike.

Ginyu had already recuperated his consciousness and effectively hit Gohan with a surprising elbow strike.

Gohan was blown back a few feet. He felt a little pain from his attack, but he still wouldn't fight back. The young warrior was too soft and afraid.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"You need to attack Ginyu!" Sakura yelled as she looked at him.

Gohan's fists became a bit shaky. "I know that's not my dad, but whenever I look at his face, especially when he's hurt, it always makes me think it is dad!"

"It's complicated sometimes, but you need to try hard, Gohan," Krillin convinced.

"Remember, this is Ginyu taking over your dad's body! Stay focus! Try to think it's not your dad." Sakura said.

Gohan nodded and began in his fighting stance. He will try hard to picture Ginyu's face being in his uncle's body instead, thinking about the nastiest things he had done during his time on Planet Namek. That will surely keep him motivated and focused.

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin then flew side-by-side and teamed together to defeat Captain Ginyu. "HYAH!"

Sakura, Gohan and Krillin assaulted towards the 'new' Ginyu and delivered multiples of kicks and punches. Ginyu tried to anticipate and parry their moves, but his lack of focus let the attacks hit him. Gohan, Sakura and Krillin continued to perform the same moves and tactics to distract the captain. After ten seconds of non-stop attacking, Sakura, Gohan and Krillin effectively struck Ginyu's face with a triple-team driver punch. Keeping that same posture, Krillin teleported behind the leader, performing a roundhouse kick to his neck.

Gohan backed off a few feet, taking enough energy for his next attack. He rolled once and sharply did a straight head-butt to Ginyu's chin, knocking his entire body off.

While Sakura went up from behind and started to repeatedly punch Ginyu in the back. Before she jumped right in front of Ginyu and kicked right in the face.

"Yeah let's do this!" Sakura, Krillin and Gohan cheered. They realized it was not that complicated after all.

* * *

Jeice and Burter trembled with their teeth chattering, not knowing these Earthlings were much stronger than Captain Ginyu himself. They were Earthlings with supernatural powers. They never thought beings like them would exist.

Ginyu held his entire face, his hands soothing the ache he was feeling. He was definitely getting aggravated but he must keep his temper in order to maintain (of course) his style and to not let a bad reputation disgrace the Ginyu Force. "Hey Jeice, Burter!" Jeice and Burter looked at him in response.

"Stop standing there. Maybe you two could help me here?" Ginyu asked in annoyance, knowing they should start supporting him given that he was having a little trouble at this moment.

"Eh, right, coming'!" Jeice obeyed.

Jeice and Burter were about to help him until a voice disrupted their actions. A familiar Saiyan suddenly emerged from the shadows with a prideful face. "Hey, ugly faces,"

Vegeta revealed himself with a smirk as he stepped into the crowd. "Have you ever picked someone your own size?"

Burter then trembled with fear. Just hearing Vegeta's voice made his ears sometimes hurt. But Jeice was deeply offended what the Saiyan Prince just said; especially when he referred to them as 'ugly faces'. Jeice was still attracted to his own beauty. But Vegeta would just love to kill them all right now, to prove he was better than Kakarot.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or fight me?" Vegeta asked, ready to take a beating out of them.

Goku was quite surprised to see him. It led him to some memories of the decisive battle during their time in Earth, "Vegeta…"

Just then they heard another voice laughing at them. "Don't forget about me boys!" A female voice said as she laughed at them.

"It's Koukyo!" Burter yelled.

"That' right boys that it time for you to die!" She yelled before attacking Burter.

* * *

Krillin turned to the distracted Ginyu and landed a front kick to Ginyu's face. Thrown back by his attack, Ginyu was pushed back but decided to counter with a high front kick to the Z-fighter. Krillin luckily blocked it with his arms crossed to protect him. Ginyu then turned to Gohan and Sakura and launched a powerful ki blast. But the two watched as the energy blast came to them. He gave a face of firmness and attentiveness. He continued to think and picture it was that same ugly, purple Ginyu stealing over his uncle's body. In a firm and very tight response, Gohan crossed his arms to let the blast put little damage into him instead. As the smoke faded away, Gohan was seen gathering energy into his left hand.

"Rrrrrgghh, take this! **Masenko-ha!"** Gohan shouted, firing a yellow beam of powerful energy to Ginyu.

Ginyu's eyes widened and crossed his arms to cancel the attack. The damage inflicted to him was much more than the pain done for Gohan and Krillin. Ginyu was surprised he was put into this much ache and he had not even warmed himself up yet. He was undeniably getting weaker. "Darn you, kids!"

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield was a match between Vegeta and Jeice; the Saiyan Prince of the Saiyan race versus the red magma of the Ginyu Force. Their rivalry had lived on for years and their battle was the conclusion to their enmity, to see which fighter will triumph.

Jeice did a combination of techniques and moves at full power and speed, but it was very surprising how Vegeta can still keep it up with his eyes, to not let a single attack land on his face. Vegeta found an opening and counterattack with an elbow strike to Jeice's face. The red magma-alien became annoyed and projected all of his irritation to Vegeta. The two fighters were locked into a one-on-one combat, resulting constantly to a Blows Crash. The tough warriors performed permutations of dangerous moves with different types of speed and energy which made the grounds shake.

"So, vegetable breath," Jeice taunted him as he threw in punches with rapid speed, "How did you come out of nowhere? My scouter didn't detect where you were!"

Vegeta avoided his moves, not as all offended what his rival said. He was far stronger than Jeice in any case. "Think it's time where you stop relying on that useless Frieza technology! It's worthless!"

Jeice and Vegeta continued to lock on into a heavy battle. They battled everywhere, even at the highest peaks of the skies where they touch the clouds and at the lowest surfaces of the grounds where they bury their feet on the soil. Everywhere, vibrations rumbled and forces of great energy made countless waves. The two gruelling fighters delivered powerful blows at each other. But Vegeta already had the upper hand and Jeice was rapidly getting weaker and exhausted.

"Hah, are you realizing that I am just simply testing your feeble strength?" laughed Vegeta out loud.

Jeice did not believe him one bit, "In your dreams, Vegeta! That'll be the day where a whooping' Saiyan like you could defeat even the weakest of the Ginyu Force. Now it's time to turn your life out, you loser!"

Jeice did slow, but quite strong punches due to his exhaustion and antagonism. Vegeta was carelessly hit by his last attack and was pushed off a few feet, but felt no pain at all. He looked up, giving a grin and an evil chuckle to go along with it. Vegeta was just getting too excited of his unbelievable strength and speed that he could not even feel one tiny ache. But Vegeta was quite surprised that Jeice had done all he can and even put the Saiyan elite a little hard time for him to keep up with his rival. But it only grew more of the excitement inside of him, not the angered desire. He just could not believe himself. He was a Saiyan which his power relentlessly grows immensely every time he fights.

"I must say I'm impressed actually. You prove to be quite a hefty challenge for me, but how about take a look at your scouter and then you'll realize what you're up against," Vegeta suggested.

"Hah, as if I'm going to get a reading," Jeice scoffed, thinking the Saiyan was too overconfident of himself; that he was too foolish and thought he was simply hallucinating trying to take Vegeta to a world of defeat and shame.

He calculated his strength then with his scouter and after it gave back the results, he realized he was in beyond trouble. "Aah? No-no way! Rargh, NO!" Jeice took off his scouter from his eye and angrily crushed the apparatus with his hand. It was very hard to believe that Vegeta's power level was beyond what he expected.

Vegeta laughed more as he knew Jeice was almost shrivelling up into a frightened ball, "Hah, I think you broke it."

"No kidding!" Jeice growled more.

Vegeta then gave an explanation to clarify the meaning behind his overwhelming power. "You see, unlike the Saiyan you've been fighting, I've wanted to finish off a warrior who I can prevail easily. And your weak strength, even if you are as strong as me, is easy to conquer. So do think you can stand against to a real Saiyan? Can you, punk? 'cause if you do, come and fight me then."

Jeice gave a look, "Huh?"

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day, I'm waiting. Heh, heh, heh, let's finish this," declared Vegeta.

Jeice shook his head, hating to assume that Vegeta may have gone into a whole new level of power and maybe something more powerful than the terrifying Great Ape transformation of the Saiyans. He trembled in fear, remembering that one idea, that same design, the same reason why Frieza developed an endless fear towards the Saiyans. "No way are you telling me you're a-"

Vegeta interrupted him, knowing what was already inside his mind. He was proud to show off his brute strength, "That's right, disgusting face. I am your worst nightmare. Live, in person, and ready to rumble. So if you think you can stand against a true Saiyan, step in."

Jeice curled his hands into fists. He still believed although he was just an only worthless Saiyan with strength nothing comparable to the Ginyu Force, even to himself. He bit his lip and yelled, "I…will…defeat you!" Not wanting to hear more of his babbling, Jeice fired multiples of red ki blasts which created thousands more of smoke yet Vegeta came out from the smoulder and delivered a devastating elbow strike to Jeice's face in an instant response.

"Hyah!" Vegeta yelled and in addition threw a knee strike to Jeice's stomach and threw another bloody axe kick on his rival's back, sending him away from the skies.

* * *

Krillin, Sakura and Gohan continued to battle with Ginyu as they teamed together to eliminate him. Ginyu tried his best to parry their consecutive moves and blows, but he just cannot anticipate them. The Z-fighters successfully struck the confused leader of the bloody gang with two shocking driver punches to his stomach simultaneously.

Gohan had a cheerful smile on his face "Hah!"

"This is just getting too easy!" Krillin remarked.

"We should be able to take him down soon!" Sakura said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile the heating battle between Burter and Koukyo had started. Burter performed a sidekick until Koukyo disappeared out of sight and reappeared behind him, countering with an aggressive high turning hook kick. Burter was sent flying in mid-air, but quickly regained his balance. He was beginning to feel light-headed and very injured. He knew he was no match for Koukyo in the first place, but the thought of eliminating just kept him going.

Koukyo folded her arms. She sneered and asked, "Hmph, what now, ugly face? Have enough?"

Burter bit his lip, deeply offended what he said. He was still attracted to his own beauty and someone making fun of his gorgeous appearance was something he will never accept. "Rrrrrgghh, why you! I will destroy you!"

Burter lent all of his anger on the Saiyan, performing random kicks and punches. Every attack was, becoming more aggressive and angrier. He will never let Koukyo live on and he will eliminate her no matter what. However, Koukyo was a true Saiyan warrior with a mind of an intellectual and a fighter with unbelievable strength. With ease and simplicity, she parried every attack he did without breaking a single sweat.

* * *

Naruto, Goku and Sasuke watched the gruelling battles that were occurring at every side of the battlefield, feeling its different force and power; seeing visible shockwaves exploding everywhere and the aura of the Z-fighters soaring with flawless power.

* * *

At the very ends of Namek, the bloody battle between Frieza and Nail carried on. Nail tried to give it all he can, the best of his abilities, everything he was taught of, but it was still no use for the ruthless tyrant. Nail didn't give up though and threw a punch to his enemy's stomach, following with a roundhouse kick to his side, and a knife-hand strike onto Frieza's neck, directly to the pressure point. None of his attacks worked and Frieza felt he was just scratched by pain-free paper cuts.

Nail shook in anxiety and fear; his fists were now bruised and sometimes covered in blood for Frieza's body was as hard as metal steel and that the Frieza's power from his swift attacks were very dangerous. Frieza placed a palm in front of his opponent and blew him away with a force field. Nail forced himself to stop and was starting to lose his balance and energy, but he needed to move on. He must do this for his fallen people and for the Z-fighters,

"Need to…hold on. Need more time!" Nail then got up from his aching knees. He stared at the tyrant, looking at his dark eyes and merciless image.

"Hmph, I never thought you could still stand after you received my pain. You impress me actually, but I must notify you…better give up now or you will die soon," warned Frieza.

Nail breathed heavily. He only listened to himself of words of hope, not the words from the ruthless tyrant, "…Need to hold on, I need to…for the Earthlings!" Throughout the vast, emerald skies, the grandfather of Namekian's, Guru, sat quietly on his humongous chair, patiently waiting for his son; wondering what was going on as of this moment.

* * *

Deep inside, he was very worried and concerned about his only remaining children here on their home planet. He envisioned so many things inside his head, good and bad, the possible outcomes what may be able to happen in the future.

"I wonder…how much time is left for me to gaze upon to this beautiful planet? The possibilities of victory between Nail's battle with Frieza will the Earthlings ever make it in time? My only hope is that Dende will arrive as soon as possible to save the generous people from Earth. It is up to you now, Dende…" Guru hoped.

* * *

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin continued to sidetrack Ginyu with their speedy blows, distracting him from their hasty speed. As Krillin did a quick high and low punch, Ginyu successfully blocked it. Gohan came for two straight punches, but Ginyu blocked as well. Sakura on the other hand sent a few Ki blasts at Ginyu but not enough to kill him just to knock him out.

The leader of the bloody gang then took his chance to counter as he punched back at the Z-fighters. Krillin, Sakura and Gohan were forced to avoid it before they could assail again, but noticed something strange from Ginyu; some type of a development from his battle tactics and strategy methods. He was slowly beginning to reach to the same level as Krillin, Sakura and Gohan were.

Goku took a step forward, preparing himself if his friends and son needed any assistance even if he was in pain. "Come on, guys. You need to give everything you can. Don't hold back!"

"You have to keep it up!" Goku encouraged, still clutching his chest in pain.

Ginyu finally found the right yet tight timing, effectively hitting Gohan with a punch to his stomach, stopping him temporarily. Ginyu turned to Krillin and Sakura and hit them on the face with a devastating blow. Finally, he was getting a hold towards the Z-fighters. But Sakura, Krillin and Gohan were not to give up yet.

"Hyah!" in a surprising tactic, Gohan did a flying sidekick to Ginyu with a short battle yell to build up his strength. His kick hit Ginyu's face.

"Rargh!" Krillin made his move as he launched for an uppercut to Ginyu's chin while he held his face in pain from Gohan's attack. In addition, he placed his palms together and started to draw together energy, "Kamehameha!" He shouted, launching a powerful beam to Ginyu. Luckily, their enemy evaded it with vigilance and hard effort.

"You'll pay for that! No one messes with the Ginyu Force!" Angry at his opponents, Ginyu countered with a front kick to Gohan and Krillin. He then clasped his fists together and swung his arms in a diagonal angle, his stiff hands struck Gohan and Krillin's stomachs very painfully.

Gohan, Sakura and Krillin shook their heads from the pain they were feeling, trying to get back to track. They began to suspect something from Ginyu.

"What's this? I thought he was just getting weaker," Krillin asked.

"I don't know what's happening, but we can't just give up yet!" Gohan said.

"Don't worry I know we can win guys!" Sakura said getting ready once more.

Goku gave a very solemn look, "This is looking bad."

Naruto was also worried too hoping that no one would get hurt. "Goku-sensei we need to help them if they need it." Naruto said knowing that even if Sasuke was not saying anything he would help out too if needed.

Ginyu shook his head and breathed heavily for a little. He was getting the hang with this body. Now all he had to do was to push himself further until he can take the advantage.

"Well, it looks like Ginyu is back to action. It's time to surrender, you fools!" Ginyu declared but put his head down for a moment in embarrassment, "…bah! But that last attack I did kind of sucked. Oh well, I got to think of a better one. Now what would a captain do in order to-"

"Stop your babbling! Hragh!" Krillin shouted as he went for a rush attack, delivering swift punches following with a powerful kick in the end, sending him to the ground with great force.

Ginyu's face flushed in pain and had gotten more annoyed, "Ngh! You cue ball, I wasn't ready yet! Nyah!" Ginyu flew in a speedy pace and counterattacked with an elbow strike to Krillin's face along with a devastating straight punch to his stomach, chaining up with a turning hook kick.

"Woah!" Krillin was blown for the provisional time but halted himself, regaining his balance.

Ginyu turned to Gohan once more and fired an overwhelming purple energy blast to him again.

"Alright then, I have enough of this! Hyah!" Gohan crossed his arms in great defence and with great effort cancelled the blast in a snap.

"That was just the appetizer of the meal, kiddo! Now here comes the main meal!" Ginyu hollered, firing a much more powerful blast with more power, but before he knew it, Gohan was able to dodge it and the young warrior was coming straight to him in great momentum like a meteorite from space.

"Take this, you bully! Rargh!" Gohan suddenly shone in golden and orange colours of lights, his body enclosing with his own aura. Accelerating his speed more, he almost became invincible and was hard pursue him. Gohan took his speed to the next level and fruitfully struck Ginyu with the force of energy he had surrounding his body, launching the aura energy afterwards to mete out damage to their opponent.

"Argh!" Ginyu cried in pain, losing his awareness.

"Here I come! Hyah!" Krillin suddenly came from behind the blown Ginyu, giving two front kicks to his back by lifting his feet strongly up in air. He rocketed himself to the skies in jet speed, coming then from above Ginyu. He clasped his fists together and smashed him into the ground, inflicting more damage to their enemy.

As Ginyu slid utterly on the ground like a snowboard sliding on a mountain of snow, Goku, Naruto and Sasuke decided to attack him as they all teleported in front of Ginyu, giving a one-two kick with his feet, placing one arm on the ground to help lift himself many inches to successfully complete the action. He then hurdled and gave an elbow strike to his chest.

Ginyu twitched an eye, feeling the pain he was given. He looked up and realized the Z-warriors were gaining the upper hand again, "What? It can't be! You should be all annihilated."

Goku gave a grin, still placing a hand on his wounded chest. That little attack he did quite drained some of his energy, but he was slowly healing from his wounds thanks to the little rest and support he had, "Heh, heh, not so fast, Ginyu. It seems I am starting to learn to use you body as well."

Naruto, Sasuke, Krillin, Gohan, Sakura, and Goku readied in their fighting positions to eliminate Ginyu once and for all. The excitement of the Z-warriors grew more and it reached up to its full extent with everyone in great combat.

* * *

Vegeta and Jeice continued to fight aggressively, scattering everywhere like a dispersion of atoms and it evidently led them inside Frieza's spaceship. Their powerful attacks and burning energy nearly destroyed almost everything inside. Jeice launched homing red energy blasts, his palms beginning to tire out trying to catch Vegeta everywhere. The energy blasts however didn't seem to bother Vegeta one bit. The Saiyan elite came out form the smoke until Jeice came out from nowhere, suddenly holding him by the neck to stop him temporarily from his tracks so he can have his chance to attack him.

"If you thought you've seen the last of me, think again!" Jeice performed an angry punch, but Vegeta broke free from his grapple and his fist instead smashed into chrome wall, leaving trails of red aura behind.

Vegeta simply laughed, loving to see the frustrated look on Jeice's face. It was the only evidence that the Saiyan himself was growing stronger within every round he fought in, "Hah, hah, Jeice, when will you ever learn? It's no use. You do not stand a chance anymore. Look, I'm tired wasting my time fighting a complete weakling like you."

Jeice heatedly looked into Vegeta's prideful eyes. He had enough of his arrogance and big ego. The red-magma alien just wanted to kill him very badly. From the day they met under Frieza's lordship, Jeice completely resented Vegeta from the beginning especially his attitude. He had always been stronger than his rival at that time, many years ago, but today was different; the day came where his thoughts were proved all wrong. He was simply nothing but a normal warrior and Vegeta was a Saiyan Prince no one should ever mess with. Except he will never accept this fact.

* * *

"Rargh!" Koukyo clasped her hands together; her stiff fists have pounded Burter's head and sent him crashing to the ground with no mercy. Koukyo gave an evil grin, seeing if Burter could ever get up from his feet. This was the time where she will certainly exact her revenge.

Burter stood up quickly, dark blood streaming from his lips. His anger was already at its peak yet it never helped him get any stronger in battle, but only weaker. He persisted to fight, nevertheless, and darted towards the Saiyan, firing energy blasts at him in full speed. Koukyo easily deflected his blasts and as she parried the last of it, she suddenly teleported behind Burter and threw a skill full, surprising back-flip to him; performing a sweep kick afterwards as he almost fell to the ground.

Burter opened an eye, his fingers burying into the soil in anger. He will never give up and he will continue to fight until he can somewhat exterminate the Saiyan. Like Frieza, he also believed that all Saiyans deserved to be exterminated.

Burter wiped the blood from his lips and levitated quickly without getting up first with his feet. He flew to him, performing a special move called '**Crasher Cannon**. Burter took maximum speed, launching extreme fast and quick footwork techniques, almost to the speed of lightning. In the end, Burter turned and did a powerful roundhouse kick to Koukyo's hip.

"Ngh!" Koukyo was blown by his last attack but almost no damage was put into him except the spot where he was hit. A little distracted, Burter reappeared behind him, giving a straight punch to his back along with a diagonal blow. Koukyo was stopped for a moment, halting at one place. Burter's interest sharpened, thinking he had finally gained the upper hand.

Koukyo gave a very slight grin, her eyes showing quite a heartless attitude. She started to chuckle under her breath, "Huh, is this all you have?"

"What?" Burter said his face very surprised.

With no admonition, Koukyo threw a vigorous elbow strike to Burter's chest, the screen shaking from his sudden attack. Burter spit out saliva and blood by force, his eyes instantly turning white. Without delaying any time, Koukyo turned to uppercut Burter to his chin and fired a Full Power Energy Wave.

Burter, however, blocked it just in time, crossing his arms in great defence. Trying to cancel Koukyo's overwhelming attack felt like fires burning his skin very agonizingly. Due to this, he instantly became weakened and injured. He panted heavily, trying to reclaim his breath. His armour was heavily damaged; scratches and marks were on his entire body, blood streaming from the wounds. He had never thought Koukyo became this powerful. When he first set his eyes on her, Koukyo's power level was scrawny from the very start and supposed the warrior would never surpass his power. But now, everything was different. He was losing to her.

"You impudent Saiyan I am a member of the Ginyu force," Burter panted, his voice in deep anger.

Koukyo face first showed seriousness, showing the true image of a true Saiyan warrior to Burter; to give him a message a Saiyan like her should never be underestimated. She then smirked and chuckled under her breath. She was ready to finish Burter off once and for all. "Heh, heh, heh."

"Hyah!" Sakura gave a swift punch with her right hand to Ginyu's stomach and a high front kick to his chin.

"Here it goes!" Krillin tracked down the falling Ginyu as he delivered a shocking blow to his back, bringing him down from the skies.

"Eat this you freak!" Naruto yelled as he went and punched Ginyu in the face knocking right towards Sasuke. He kicked him right in the back.

"I hope you liked that!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Kyah!" Gohan then suddenly came from below the falling Ginyu, giving an uppercut to his back. He followed with a powerful sidekick next, straight to his hip.

"You'll pay!" Goku said as he came forward, delivering various punches and kicks to Ginyu, giving the pain he ought to have.

"Argh! Why you! Hyah!" Ginyu, however, managed to strike Goku with an impending punch to his chest, exactly where the wound was and crashed him to the ground. It was an advantage for him since Goku was still injured from the self-infliction that Ginyu did before he did the infamous Body Switch technique.

"Ngh!" Goku twitched in pain, but continued to persist. He needed to retrieve back his original body somehow, but how?

* * *

Jeice suddenly flew out from Frieza's ship in great terror but also in great anger, knowing he was seriously losing to Vegeta. His body started to glow in red aura and decided to perform a move called **'Red Magma.'** He built up his strength and endurance first, his teeth gnawing on his lips, his head wondering if this attack would at least halt the Saiyan elite.

He built his tempo more and accumulated his strength, "Take this! Rargh!" Jeice took maximum speed and in an impulsive shatter, darted towards Vegeta in rapidity roughly as fast as lightning, leaving airstreams of crimson colours behind. He was tremendously fast, looking like a shooting star travelling thousands of miles away, covering great distances in less than seconds

Gust of winds left the ground shaken by disturbing forces and for it to be quite demolished. In such a fast rate of knots, even Jeice didn't even know if he injured his rival or not. He kept on going though, hoping to hit Vegeta by now. But instead felt a charge from a familiar figure, a powerful kick to his chin which cancelled his special attack and was vigorously sent to the emerald skies.

"Argh!" Jeice did not know who it was in until he opened an eye to see a devastating chop attack to his ribs, inflicting him in terrible pain he will never forget. The pain just about immobilized his entire body.

It was the Saiyan Prince who easily gained the upper hand…and conceivably the victory itself. With a final solemn glare and a final, baleful smile of pride, Vegeta placed his gloved hand in front of Jeice's petrified face, his palm gathering enough silent energy not even one can sense.

Jeice grew horrified, his eyes broadening with fear. There was nothing he could do but to witness the demise he was about to face. The Ginyu Force and its members was no match for the Saiyans and Earthlings. He never would have thought someone more overpowering than them could exist. He even thought Frieza can befall into their persistent powers soon.

"Vegeta! NO! NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeice cried.

"Hmph!" in a final blow, Vegeta thrust out a flat, massive purple shaft of light, the beam blanketed Jeice which faded him into nothing. Bright lights shone throughout the surface and all of the fighters' attentions were grabbed by Vegeta's flowing of raging strength.

Vegeta had always loved performing this move **'Genocide Breaker.'**

Vegeta kept that same posture but his arrogance grew more, feeling the thrill rushing through his veins. No one could ever surpass him. Everyone just watched as they saw Vegeta smile as Jeice's death but the last two members of the Ginyu force were not happy.

* * *

Goku didn't like what his arch-rival did. It almost got him to a point where it disturbed him. "Vegeta, no! That kind of violence is very pointless!"

Vegeta turned to him, giving a proud smirk and a scoff. He didn't care at all, "Thanks for the little tip, Kakarot, but I should say you should stop intervening. You see…a real Super Saiyan is essentially tended to be merciless."

Ginyu scoffed back and said, "Hah, you're no Super Saiyan, Vegeta!"

"Are you questioning me, you body snatcher?" Vegeta hollered back, a little irritated that no one was convinced the Saiyan Prince was a Super Saiyan, "Very well, I will just prove it then."

Vegeta then hastily assaulted towards Captain Ginyu. Caught unguarded, Vegeta countered with an uppercut as Ginyu opted to choose to land a punch on his face. Vegeta did two front kicks to his enemy's chest in no mercy, blowing him away. Vegeta then flew at turbo mode, delivering a devastating sidekick along with a blow to Ginyu's head. His pulverizing attacks led Ginyu crashing to the ground in deep pain.

Vegeta laughed more, the pride within him swelling up, "Hah, hah, hah! This final attack will decide who the real winner is! Rargh!" Vegeta used Aura Burst, increasing his defence and the power of his attacks. His blue aura enclosed his entire body. He darted towards Ginyu at great speed, ready to crush him more and put him into his own demise.

However, Ginyu didn't show signs of fear in his eyes but a plan he had been thinking all this time.

"Hah, hah, it's time to switch bodies," Ginyu said though Vegeta did not seem to hear his warning.

* * *

**A/N At last this chapter is now done I do now that this chapter is done I do hope that you all like it. So please leave me a review and it does let me know you love this story. Also just to be safe please tell me if my brother or sister has messed this up without me knowing about as they like doing this to me. Also when should I have Naruto or Sakura say that they love each other that you reading this story think is the best time for them to say it to each other?**


	26. Chapter 26 Ginyu the frog

**A/N well here is another chapter for you all and I do hope that you all love it you all know the drill now I do not own DBZ or Naruto. Also thanks guys for telling me when you want Naruto and Sakura saying when the want to say they love each other.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 26 Namek/Frieza saga part 17 Ginyu the frog**

Vegeta did not realize he was being ensnared by Ginyu's trap, the suspicious look on his repulsive face. His top speed cannot be stopped since their distances were very close, very tight. "What?'

"**Change now!" **Ginyu yelled at aura and body went yellow once again.

"Oh no I got to cut off Vegeta and fast!" Goku yelled against time and blocked Vegeta's path, spreading his arms wide to ensure not a single part of Ginyu's beam will be missed. Both sides were shocked by this and Ginyu was scared.

The yellow beam of Ginyu's attack hit Goku dead on while Vegeta was just puzzled at what was going on. Just then two yellow beams came out of Ginyu's and Goku's mouth as the two once again switched bodies again but this time they were back in their own bodies.

Once the transformation was done Ginyu landed on the ground and knew that he was back in his body. "What I'm back in my own body! (Growls) You you're the rezone I'm back in my body!" He yelled in anger.

While Goku was laughing to himself that he had got his body back from Ginyu. "Yep I did it I've got my body back!"

Vegeta however was just confused by all of this. "What is this? What's going on here? Is this Kakarot or is this Ginyu?" He asked.

"Is my dad alright?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan from the way he was hit by that intense light beam Gohan I'm not to sure!" Krillin said with fear in his voice.

* * *

While Naruto was just too shocked at what Goku had just done. "Goku-sensei wouldn't just do something like this knowing the risks so he must have done it for a rezone?" Naruto said as he asked the rest of the group.

Gohan however just looked at Goku and somehow he knew that his dad was back in his own body again and smiled. "Hey guys look it's my dad! Yeah I'm sure of it my dad's back in his body again!" He said happy.

The rest of the group just looked at Gohan while Sasuke kept his eyes on Vegeta. "Are you sure Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"He might be right Gohan I mean that Ginyu could be tricking us!" Sakura said looking at both Goku and Ginyu.

Naruto however knew that Goku was now back in his body and smiled to the rest of his friends. "Hey don't worry guys me and Sasuke saw Ginyu use this on Goku before so his back to being who he was!" Naruto said with a fox grin.

"So that mean that captain Ginyu is back to his old self?" Vegeta asked himself looking at the two on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginyu was looking at the blood that he had on his hand from the wound on his chest. _*I must find another body! Vegeta I must finish the transfer!* _He thought.

Ginyu then looked right at Vegeta. "Come here hot shot I want a piece of you!" Ginyu yelled.

That was until Goku interrupted him. "Over my dead body Ginyu your just going to have to get through me!" Goku yelled.

"What's that!" Ginyu yelled as well as asked only to see Goku slowly standing up.

Goku then got ready to use the Kamehameha attack on Ginyu so Goku slowly said the words while Vegeta just smiled. "Now this I've got to see!" He said looking at Goku.

As Goku Kamehameha ball started to form in Goku hands he looked at Ginyu trying to focuses on him but right now it was all a blear. While Ginyu just looked at Goku and sneered at the Saiyan in front of him. But when Goku did fire his attack at Ginyu he just dogged the attack.

"Darn it I'm just not in control of all of my body's powers just yet!" He said before collapsing back to the ground in the crater that he was in.

Ginyu on the other hand was laughing. "You pathetic Saiyan (Laughs) you lose and I win!" Ginyu said laughing once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Burter and Koukyo faced each other again with solemn expressions.

Burter clenched his fists. He had fought ordinary Saiyans like her yet why could he not beat Koukyo, "You insolent Saiyan. You are just a low-class while I'm a member of the Ginyu force. I will eliminate you once I get my hands on you!"

"Hah, you still consider us low-class after the power I revealed to you? Not forgetting what Vegeta just did to Jeice?" Koukyo asked with a baleful grin.

"This is where you die Burter!" She said laughing at him.

"Never you Saiyan trash I will kill you! Hyah!" Burter lifted his right hand and launched his attack with energy beams came hovering to Koukyo from every direction.

But even before the Saiyan could be hit, she disappeared and reappeared behind the desperate Burter and used an uppercut him on his shaking back. Her fist broke through his armour, the pieces shattering like crystal glasses and for his fist to send terrible pain to Burter.

"Argh!" the elegant warrior cried out in ache.

Burter instantly turned mad and ignored the pain to show he wasn't intimidated by Koukyo's crushing power. He tried to fight back, however, the Saiyan warrior teleported in front of him this time and did an elbow strike straight to his chest. She did it several more times to give the pain he deserved. She then stopped to see the painful look on Burter's battered face.

Koukyo was getting into her room of boredom. She was not getting much entertainment from Burter obviously her power was much greater than his, "Such a fool. Are you going to just stand there and do nothing 'cause if you do, I will just have to finish you?"

Burter wiped the blood from his lips. "You think I'll let you win well think again Koukyo!" Burter yelled as he kicked Koukyo right in the chest

Burter held back his mouth from speaking any further. Again, he was desperate; he just needed to eradicate Koukyo out of his sights so his master, Frieza, can be satisfied. Without saying any further, they were locked into a heavy combat.

They fought at such a very fast pace, you could hardly see them at all. They continued to brawl at each other, teleporting in different areas of the battle site, but Koukyo clutched onto her victory with simplicity.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta had started flying right at Ginyu with full speed while Ginyu just laughed. "Come and get it! Because now your mine. Change now!" He yelled with the yellow aura around his body.

But Vegeta just disappeared right in front of Ginyu only to reaper behind and Vegeta gave Ginyu a punch in the back. Vegeta proudly front kicked Ginyu to his stomach and then went for a heavy blow to his head which crashed him on the ground. To add a little bit more combo, Vegeta fired consecutive energy waves from here and there; cornering and injuring Ginyu until he was certain he will not get up this time.

Once again, another vicious snicker occurred from Ginyu. The snicker gave urgent alertness to the Z-warriors to think about what he will do next, but it was also an advantage since it meant this.

"Hah, hah, perfect!" Ginyu laughed quietly, his body was surrounded by his own aura. Vegeta was blinded with too much pride that his mind was focused about the risks he was injecting, "Your body will be mine soon!" Ginyu yelled.

* * *

The monstrous alien, Burter, experienced a challenging time keeping up with Koukyo's powerful attacks and swift speed. Koukyo and Burter were still locked into a heavy combat. Both of the top warriors delivered hasty blows and kicks. They may sometimes hit each other at the same time, but will still keep on going as if they felt no pain.

But it was noticeable that Koukyo had the upper hand and that she was toying around with Burter while the monstrous warrior was tiring himself. Koukyo quickly grasped one of his attacks and flung him to the other side. Koukyo then held a fist in front of her opponent to prepare for her final attack. She gathered power into her hand, ready to kill Burter once and for all.

When Burter gained awareness to his surroundings, Koukyo appeared right in front of him already as if it was his mirror, his reflection. In the blink of an eye, she did a shocking punch to Burter stomach along with a turning hook kick to send force to his body.

Koukyo gave a battle-yell to boost more of her confidence and motivation, "Argh!"

She gave a crushing uppercut with an additional crescent kick to Burter and then grabbed her by the neck with a back-flip to send her to a world of pain, to pierce more the wound she had on her back. With her final move, she clasped her hands together.

"Be gone!" Koukyo threw a pounding blow to Burter's head without mercy.

Burter was beginning to lose conscious and it seemed he cannot go on any further. He persisted to fight, however the pain only brought him to his knees, the ground scraping his legs. The pain drained Burter's strength the Ginyu force warrior tried to get up, but couldn't. He heard light footsteps and it gotten louder every second. To him, the noises, even the lightest ones, rung in his ears like a loud, chiming bell. Burter painfully stood up and looked to see the blurred figure in front of him, but then suddenly felt a devastating fist to his stomach and felt his entire body had been paralyzed deeply to a point where he cannot feel anymore.

"Augh!" He cried in silent pain and his eyes almost turned white. Once he took another glance, there was Koukyo, with a face of a warrior so true and with great dignity.

"This where it all ends," Koukyo said, almost to a whisper.

"Augh!" Burter moaned.

But he spoke his last words to her, to give Koukyo a heads-up about his master, "Heh, ha, before you do any-anything you, Saiyan trash. You-you must know. You will never win! Once-once you meet up with Frieza, you'll realize what you're up against! The base form he took before and to-today is not his true-true self."

"What?" Koukyo muttered. The intensity in her eyes wavered a little even Vegeta heard this while still fighting with Ginyu.

"Yes, keep that shock in your eyes! You'll see his true-true self soon enough!"

But Koukyo had enough of his talks and thought he was simply bluffing just to intimidate her. Fear or any more heeds have no place within the Saiyan warrior. With that being said, Koukyo spoke her last word to him.

Koukyo threw a powerful her fist at Burter stomach at full power and force and sent him crashing to the depths of the oceans and ended his life there.

Koukyo descended from the skies and let her feet touch the ground. She just smiled at her watch the fight going on with Vegeta and Ginyu she just smiled hoping to see Vegeta's end.

* * *

The Saiyan Prince stepped forward without any words to be spoken, but his presence was already telling words. And once he took another step, Ginyu turned around and spread out his arms wide.

Unfortunately for the leader, Vegeta knew what his intents were which gave him the reaction to punch him on the stomach. Along with that, he did more various kicks and blows sending Ginyu away in the skies. The Saiyan elite dashed up to him in such a hasty manner, delivering a palm strike to his face with an axe kick. Vegeta then did two kicks and fired energy blasts at him, coloured blue as blue as sapphires. But it only made Ginyu laugh more.

"Come on, Vegeta, is this all you've got?" Ginyu snickered.

"Keep on talking Ginyu I'm only just getting warmed up!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku held his weakened shoulders, needing to stop his rival right this instant, "Stop it, Vegeta! I need to warn him that Ginyu's just getting himself wide-open so he could get his chance to switch bodies again," And he just realized Ginyu tried to do multiple attempts of his finisher to bring every power down of every single warrior in the battlefield to further more gain advantage for victory. Ginyu was very devious and quite smart in a way.

Vegeta performed an overwhelming knee strike on Ginyu's stomach along with a back flip sending him down to the ground. Ginyu luckily landed on his two feet and quick as shadows can be, spread out his arms. Vegeta hurled towards him at maximum speed ready to eliminate him once and for all.

Ginyu knew this was the perfect opportunity to change bodies, "Heh, ha. Come at me! Change now!"

Vegeta however only realized, just now, he was falling right to his own doom. He tried to stop, but his speed was beyond limit. But the weakened Goku spotted a small creature hopping about. He turned to look to see a Namekian frog. Quickly, his mind came up with a brilliant idea, "That's it! I just hope that this works." Goku quickly and softly grabbed the Namekian frog and tossed it to the golden beam emitted from Ginyu's mouth.

"Ribbit!" The Namekian frog cried out.

"Huh?" Ginyu said.

And another bright light shone through with a much more apprehensive atmosphere when you felt it. But once it was said and done. Everyone was shocked at what just happened as the looked at Ginyu who just said ribbit at them. To them Ginyu's body was acting unnaturally, its movements similar to a frog. Ginyu's body then hopped away from the battlefield, never to be seen again.

While Goku just laughed. "I can't believe it worked!"

Soon the other five fighters landed down next to him seeing if he was alright while the two Saiyans landed on both sides of the injured Saiyan.

Goku continued to laugh as Naruto and Krillin helped Goku up. "Well I guess that take care of Ginyu. Just remember Vegeta you o me a big one." Goku said laughing.

"Right but explain this to me Kakarot what happened back there to captain Ginyu?" Vegeta asked trying to figure out the event happened behind the bright lights.

"I'd like to know that also Kakarot?" Koukyo asked.

"You don't get do you look closely, you two take a good look at that frog over there and say hello to captain Ginyu!"" Goku said, nudging in pain.

Vegeta looked down on the Namekian frog that strangely stood there. Wouldn't the creature need to be hopping away especially at times like these? But Vegeta and Koukyo were quite glad to see it.

"Well, well, well. The great leader of the Ginyu force has been changed into a little amphibian, huh?" Koukyo said with a smile on her face.

Ginyu knew he had been discovered, but still tried to act natural like a frog. He croaked nervously when he turned his head to face the giant Saiyan Prince standing before him.

"Well it looks to me that it's frog stomping time," Vegeta teased as he lifted one of his feet which made the frog Ginyu in fear jumped away very hastily.

"Get alone now little frog!" Vegeta yelled chasseing after Ginyu.

"Well would you look at that I'd say Vegeta finally has someone his own size to pick on!" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Nah, I'll leave alone. It's not like I want to have any toad guts on my nice, clean boots," Vegeta said.

Everyone had a good laugh, but it was strange to them that Vegeta and Koukyo was both beginning to act like an allys; or at least standing between the bridge of good and evil.

Goku then began to nudge in pain once more. Ginyu may be weak, but his Body Switching technique will leave others in pain for their injured bodies.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine," Goku said who gave a weak smile.

But Vegeta awarded a grin at the sight of this. He loved seeing his arch-rival being in pain, "Heh, you know destroying you six weaklings would be so easy right now!" Vegeta was just laughing at them with an evil smirk on his face.

"You have to get past us Vegeta!" Naruto said as he let Gohan hold his dad while he stood beside his two team-mats.

"That's funny Naruto three little kids fighting two Saiyan face it you are all dead!" Koukyo said smiling.

"I can't believe you would do that even after Sasuke let you go back on Earth!" Sakura yelled.

"No they won't hurt us not unless they want their wish from the Dragonballs!" Goku said know the two Saiyans all too well

But his smirk faded quickly, "You know me and Koukyo all to well Kakarot and besides I may need you and your super Saiyan powers to take out Frieza who's most likely on he's way back by now."

"Humph, Kakarot needs to be treated immediately," Vegeta said, "Let's go inside the spaceship. There are some isolation chambers there we could use. We need to be fully recovered and prepare for Frieza."

Vegeta slowly floated inside Frieza's demolished spaceship while Gohan and Naruto helped the almost knocked-out Goku to get up while Krillin, Sakura, Sasuke and Koukyo followed. Once they entered the hallways of the ship, the Z-fighters spotted several fallen soldiers of Frieza's underlings; all were defeated by Koukyo herself. Vegeta then led them to the 'Recovery Room' where the isolation chambers were stored in; though, unfortunately, there was only one left remaining.

"Here, we could put Kakarot here to treat his wounds and he'll be fully recovered in no time," Vegeta said

Vegeta entered inside and purposely threw some of the medicine materials that were in his way from tables. Then something came rolling down to Goku's feet, something sharp and pointy which caught his attention. And once Goku took one glance at it…

"…AAH! A NEEDLE!" Goku had instantly forgotten all about the pain in his body like an annoying itch already had lost its effect. He panicked and ran the entire room, screaming with a childish voice. Krillin, Gohan, Sasuke, and Naruto had to team up to stop Goku from running around the recovery room as he tried to escape from over a little thing.

"No please I hate needles get me out of here!" Goku repeated himself over and over, his feet struggling to get outside.

"Goku-sensei, stop worrying it's just a stupid needle!" Naruto said who was pulling him.

"I'd rather be sick then having a needle!" Goku said with constant screaming.

Vegeta was getting sick of his loud racket and yelled at him, "Be quiet! I'm not even going to give you a needle, idiot!"

Goku then instantly stopped being frantic as if the nightmare he had was no more than an illusion. He was very relieved to hear it, "Oh, that's good then. Ahahaha!"

But Goku's son was very embarrassed with Krillin groaning irritatingly while team 7 just looked away.

_*How embarrassing!*_ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

Several minutes later, Goku was helped getting inside the isolation chamber. A retractable mask was placed on his lips and nose for oxygen to travel through while he immersed himself with cool and warm water.

"So what does this machine do?" Krillin asked.

"Just like I said, it's called an isolation chamber. It'll get Kakarot's strength back in no time. This liquid will penetrate and cover every pore, making the wounds completely heal," Vegeta responded.

"Wow! Mon-do cool!" Krillin exclaimed.

While Naruto and Sakura smiled. "Wow this is so cool don't you think Sakura-chan?" He asked looking at her.

"Your right Naruto this is better then anything with have back home!" She said with excitement.

_*Humph, that's right foils. Mon-do cool, but get a good look at it now because once I'm through Frieza they'll be no need to help any of you._* Vegeta said, his eyes giving a silent and cruel look to them with his mind filled with secret intentions.

"This is an older model of this machine," Vegeta said.

"Do you have newer ones?" Gohan asked.

"Humph. I just blew that one up, but this model will work just fine it may take so time as Koukyo used this one."

"Uh…he's not going to drown, will he?" Krillin asked with a bit of worry. It seemed like the water had completely covered his entire body.

_*I was thinking the same, but this is great,*_ Goku said to himself. He felt relaxed and warm from the healing of the liquid and could feel his wounds slowly closing without any feel of pain. He was impressed by this kind of technology.

* * *

The arduous, brutal match between Nail and Frieza continued to rumble. Despite how many times Frieza pummelled him Nail still had his high spirits to keep him standing. He breathed heavily through his mouth to decline some of his fatigue.

"Are you going to blurt out that password or not?" Frieza questioned.

"I'll-I'll never tell you!" Nail refused still regardless how badly he was beaten up.

Frieza never met a stubborn Namekian like him before and so used his tail to whip the helpless Nail and crush him to the ground by force, "My patience is growing thin. Tell me the password!"

And yet Nail still refused to give up or utter a word about the password, "I will never!"

* * *

Guru could feel the pain Nail had to go through and felt deeply hurt, but he had trust in him. He was such a courageous son of his, he will never doubt his strength and protection, "I'm so sorry, but please hold on, Nail. I could sense Dende is very close. You must hang on by the thread."

And Dende could also feel he was very close to the waiting Z-warriors, "I'm very near. I'm coming!"

* * *

Vegeta adjusted the level of the curative liquid to the next highest number to make the process of Goku's healing a little bit faster, but also tried not to strain him from his wounds, "The operators are working. Now we need to get you some armour."

"Pardon me, armour?" Krillin asked.

"That would be my next question," Gohan added.

"Why do we need armour anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow us will you!" Koukyo yelled

Vegeta and Koukyo led the Z-fighters where the Saiyan armours were stored in. It took only a few distances to get there and there were tons of them neatly stacked up, arranged in an order according to their design and colour. Most of them were older models, which the shoulder plates were sticking out from the shoulder straps and less new ones with only the shoulder straps on. But both models have the same kind of defence to endure almost any attack.

"This place looks really cool," Krillin exclaimed.

"You got that right Krillin!" Naruto said looking the armour over.

"Here, put this on," Vegeta then threw a gray jumpsuit for Krillin and Sasuke while he gave and a blue one for Gohan and Naruto.

Naruto then looked at Sakura. "What about Sakura-Chan Vegeta where is she going to change?" Naruto asked

"I'll take her to get changed!" Koukyo said smiling to herself.

Once she was in the next room Naruto just looked at Sakura in concern for her safety. "Sakura-chan are you sure you want o go with her I mean she hate you just like Vegeta hates Goku-sensei?" He asked know that she hated her for what she did to her tail back on Earth

Sakura could only smile at him. "Don't worry Naruto I'll be fine." She said to him and left.

While this went on Vegeta just smiled at the two. "This comes along with that light clothing of yours. This will protect you from heavy damage more," Vegeta explained.

But just looking at it, Krillin, Sasuke Naruto and Gohan thought it was too tight or too huge for their size. And it was sturdy too; it worried them how they could fit into this garb and if it could crush their bones instantly. They kind of understood why outside creatures from their planet would wear something like this.

Krillin was about to say something but Naruto beat him to it. "So how the hell do we get in this armour anyway?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta said. "It's expandable which can fit to almost any size. Koukyo and I had worn them when we battled you on Earth, remember?"

Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke and Gohan did remember something about Vegeta, including Koukyo when they turned into Great Apes. Their flexible armours can stretch up to almost any size and it was amazing to them how their armour gave them great help.

"Wow, this is cool!" Krillin exclaimed once he wore his protective covering. It had a hint of black shade on the chest protector and yellow-coloured shoulder plates.

"This is great! I feel like I'm a real Saiyan warrior! This could be a great advantage when we come to battle Frieza!" Gohan excitedly said. His armour was the same model Vegeta wore when he and the others fought him on Earth.

"Wow this is so cool guys this armour fell so good on me I just hope Sakura-chan likes me in this!" He said blushing his amour side plates were orange while the rest was white.

Sasuke however just looked at him armour which was I light blue and smiled as he adjusted it so he had his blade on his back. "This should do nicely!" He said smirking. **A/N Sasuke has the same armour that Tora wears in the Bardock special.**

"Are the gloves and shoes are made out of the same material too?" Krillin asked to Vegeta, slipping on his white gloves.

"…yeah," the Saiyan prince replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room Koukyo was getting Sakura some of the female Saiyan armour but different from the older models. That the females used to wear on Planet Vegeta looking at the armour Sakura didn't like how the bottom half of the Saiyan uniform looked. As to her it was fare to reviling to her legs and most of all her butt a part of her want to wear it but that was only her Inner self

"_**Cha**_ _**you should wear it! That would so get he's attention girl!" **_Inner Sakura yelled smiling at the thought.

Sakura just ignored her inner self. "Don't you have anything else that I can wear Koukyo the bottom is to reviling?" She yelled.

Koukyo just laughed at her. "Fine if it bothers you that much brat then I'll go and see if I can find something." She said as went looking for something for Sakura to wear on her legs.

Once she came back Koukyo throws Sakura a dark pink jumpsuit that she knew could coverer her legs. Sakura saw that the armour she was giving did not have the crotch guards or the shoulder plates but having one strap, same body armour but for females, knee pads with a covering on one leg, and white gloves and boots. With this Sakura started to get changed into her Saiyan uniform but she made it tail friendly for her.

Koukyo just looked at her and smiled. "Tell me something girl do you love that blond hair brat?" Koukyo asked.

Sakura could only blush and started to talk just like Hinata. "Wha-what are you talking about!" She said blushing even more.

This only made Koukyo smile even more. "Let give you some advice brat tell him while you still have the chance before either Vegeta or my self or even Frieza kills you or him!"

* * *

Vegeta watched as they wore their Saiyan garbs and chain mails, but then suddenly Vegeta started to groan in deep pain. His head abruptly ached and his body becoming weak without rhyme or reason, but there should be. It felt like his nerves have been paralyzed like someone caste him a spell of pain, "Ngh…Augh…"

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta stood up straight and shook his head to shake off that painful feeling, "I'm fine. It's none of your business."

"So how long will it take before Goku gets healed?" Krillin asked.

"Judging by his height and age, it would take about an hour at the most," Koukyo suddenly answered.

Naruto however just went to look and see that Sakura was alright and that Koukyo didn't kill her. Once he saw her he just smiled as he looked at her in Saiyan armour and he couldn't help but love her in it.

"Well, if that's the case, I need to visit Guru for the password. Without it, it's hopeless to activate the Dragonballs. By any chance, I might stumble upon Frieza, but it's for the greater good," Krillin said.

"I'll come with you," Sasuke said, deciding to help the monk warrior.

"Are you sure you're going to fine?" Gohan asked with a little worry.

"I'm sure they will be," assured Naruto, "In the meantime, we'll just stay here in case Frieza suddenly comes in. But if you both see him in your paths, better raise up your energy levels so we can immediately come and help you."

"Okay, we will, dobe," Sasuke said and nodded. He wanted to come with Krillin to assure he will not stumble upon in any trouble he could encounter.

And so both of them sprinted hastily in the long hallways of Frieza's demolished spaceship and took their flight at top speed to immediately retrieve the password to activate the secretive Namekian Dragonballs to wish their friends back to life. The rest watched as they left and hoped they will not have to deal and escape out from harm's way.

Gohan, Sakura and Naruto then isolated themselves away from Vegeta and Koukyo for a while, but also alerted if the galactic overlord, Frieza, will ever arrive at any given time of the day.

Vegeta briefly visited Goku and watched him as he relaxed with his wounds being slowly healed. And as he observed him, he felt that same pain again trying to penetrate his forehead.

"Augh…what's this? Why am I feeling this? Darn, I need to focus…I need to relax…" and Vegeta tried to unwind and forget about this unknown pain he was feeling.

Outside of Frieza's ship, Gohan was guarding the Dragonballs as he sat on one of them, waiting for Krillin and his uncle's arrival, "Krillin, I sure hope you're doing alright. It's really dangerous, but we need the password to activate the Dragonballs so we can wish for the others back to life. Please be okay…"

* * *

**A/N well this chapter is done at last I am sorry that this took so long as I hade a very hard time in making an armour for Sakura. Also I have been watching Naruto's fight with Pain so I know what he can do when fighting Frieza. So until next time please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**Now if you want to know what Sakura's armour looks like just go to Google and type in Dragonball Z Fasha you should see it right away. Once again sorry it took so long but at least I got it done.**


	27. Chapter 27 Porunga is summoned

**A/N well new chapter for you all and I hope you all like it as there is more NaruSaku in this chapter I do not own Naruto or DBZ.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 27 Namek/Frieza saga part 18 Porunga is summoned **

Gohan slowly walked towards the tranquil waters and stared at his own reflection. He observed the armour he was currently wearing and had to admit, it felt great being a Saiyan.

"I hope this armour will help us for the battle. Mom and everyone else on Earth will be surprise to see me wearing something like this…but hey, this is great! Yeah, I'm Super Gohan!" Gohan was filled with excitement and he threw a quick choreography, doing quick punches and kicks to show he was a true fighter like his own father.

Get ready to face one of the strongest Saiyan fighters in the universe, good guy!" Gohan said with confidence.

But behind the dimmest corners, Vegeta actually watched his entire performance of the half-Saiyan and thought what he did was plain ridiculous. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gohan stopped instantly and blushed a bit. Maybe he should have done that in private.

"So, kid, what's taking your bald friend and Mr Blood eyes so long with that stupid password?" Vegeta crossly asked him, looking up at the skies to feel no familiar energies yet.

"Just be patient. They'll be here soon enough." Gohan replied in a serious tone.

"They better," Vegeta said and proceeded his way inside Frieza's spaceship. Gohan took an angry glare at him for being such a rude person, but turned around quickly as Vegeta was able to catch a glimpse of his infuriated face. He scoffed at this and did not affect him.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the Dragonballs because if you all lose them, I'm going to be totally pissed. In the meantime, I'll be taking a nap," Vegeta said.

"You're taking a nap?" Gohan asked.

"Well, with that Saiyan armour of yours, I feel safe. (Laughs) Safe!" He evilly said with a bit of sarcasm Vegeta's laughter echoed and it fainted as he went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were just talking about little things one was when Sakura asked Naruto how she looked in Saiyan armour. Naruto just smiled at her and thanks to what his mother told him about woman when he was dead he now knew what to say to her and what not to say to her.

Naruto then smiled at her. "Well Sakura-Chan I think that it makes you look strong in that armour." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto! Anyway Naruto tell me what it was like when you were dead you told me back on Earth that you were trained but by who?" She asked him.

Naruto just smiled at her as he never told his friends what happened in other world. "Well you see I was trained by two Shinobi on King Kai's planet." He said to her.

"So who are they then?" Sakura asked him wanting to know more looking right into his eyes.

Naruto could see that she was excited about this and smiled. "Well Sakura one of them was the forth Hokage and a Kunoichi from our village!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Sakura was now more excited about this. "Wow Naruto that is so amazing the Forth Hokage was training you! But who's the Kunoichi that trained you?" She asked.

Naruto only gave a weak smile at her that Sakura could tell he was not to happy about. "Well you see it was my mom." Naruto said to her.

Sakura just gave a weak smile back at him. "What about your dad did you meet him too?" She asked who Naruto father was since he didn't say anything about him. What she didn't know was that the Forth Hokage was Naruto's father.

"Well Sakura the thing is the forth Hokage is my dad." He said to her.

For a few minutes Sakura did not know what to say and right now she didn't know what to fell this was the man who ruined Naruto's life. "How could he do that to you Naruto? You're his son how the hell could he do that to you!" She yelled.

Naruto could tell that she was so angry and his father for what he had done to him but he had to tell Sakura why he did this. "Sakura look I know that you hate him. Hell I hated him when I first meet him! But he told me that because of my mothers family clan I was the only one who could keep trapped well back home at least." He said smiling.

"So what about you mom what was she like?" She asked.

Naruto just laughed at this making Gohan looking over to where he was. "Well Sakura in a lot of way she's like you! Apart from she has read hair like your pink hair and she always punched people in fits of rage." Naruto said smiling as he went to tell her what Kushina told him about her and Minato. **A/N just read the Manga were she talks to Naruto about her past.**

Once Naruto was done telling Sakura everything that his parents had told him even about her own mother and how they first meet her. Sakura was slightly sad that her mother who she respected as a little girl and even now killed people when she first landed on their home. But Naruto did tell her that they were bandits and missing ninjas who attacked her. But there were a few things that Sakura was shocked about that Naruto told her. The first was that his mother was the second Jinchuuriki of that fox she hated so much.

The next thing he told her was what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked and how once he was born and man in an orange make threatened to kill him. This just pissed Sakura off how could any kill a baby who was just born it made her sick.

But there was one good thing he told her and that was how her mother went o help Minato and Kushina out. That she was with them right to their last breath that they took and she took him to the Third Hokage.

But there was one thing that bothered her and that was why her mom didn't ever let her make friends with him. "Naruto why didn't my mom ever let me be friends with you then if they were her friends?" She asked and was about to say something to Naruto when he interrupted her.

"Because it was to keep you safe Sakura you see after they died you mom wanted to keep an eye on me so that the two of us could be friends like we are now. But my parents told me that a man called Danzo had found out about you and your mother and told her to stay away from me or he would take you away again. And make you nothing more then a tool for him to use not only that he would tell everyone about the two of you being aliens!" Naruto said to her he hated it knowing that her mother had no choose in the matter.

* * *

Out in the quiet and distant skies, Krillin and Sasuke continued to pursue getting to Guru's place before Frieza could retrieve the password first.

"I hope Gohan and the rest are okay!" Krillin anticipated. "And Frieza! I hope he doesn't see us flying around here. Because if Frieza does find us then we're all goners for sure man, we need to move faster!"

The two warriors moved on as they soar up in the skies at more speed and energy; the both of them racing against the demanding time.

* * *

The little Namekian child, Dende, still tried to find the rest of the Z-fighters under Guru's commands and his own concern.

"…huh? I think I found them," Dende landed very gently on a plateau for he was still practicing his flight. Unfortunately, he did not see anybody he knew, but only the bodies of the Ginyu Force members.

"What happened here?" Dende exclaimed, almost horrified by the looks of this, "I didn't know this was happening while I'm gone."

* * *

Vegeta entered the Recovery Room and took a glance at the injured Goku. He watched as his pores were slowly healed and felt his aura calming down every second from the dose of medicine the tank gave his body. He wanted his arch-rival to get well soon. For the first time in his life, he may need some great support for the battle with Frieza. But for now, he will be taking some rest as well.

He took another step, but Vegeta suddenly felt pain pricking his head and his body again. _*Ow! What is this? …Argh!*_

He struggled to walk beside the isolation chamber and finally sat there. He took a timer and set up the alarm clock.

_*Guess a Super Saiyan needs their rest too,* Vegeta _sighed._ *My strength should be fully back after less than an hour. And soon the Dragonballs will grant my wish.* _From there, he fell asleep with the thought of immortality hazing his mind.

Not too long after Vegeta went to sleep Koukyo also came in to cheek on Goku's progress. Until she saw that Vegeta was asleep on the floor she knew that Vegeta had the right idea and decided to sleep too. But she slept next to the other isolation Chamber that Vegeta destroyed. After all she needed all her strength when she kills Vegeta and Frieza as well as the Earthlings.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were still talking until Sakura asked him something. "Naruto there is something that I want to ask you?"

"Sure what is it Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

*_This is my chance to know how Naruto really fells about me!* _She thought to her self. "How do you fell about me Naruto? I mean do you love me?" She asked him.

Naruto only smiled at her. "Well to tell you the truth I've always loved! When I first heard what the Kyuubi did to you it hurt so much. I just hate to see you cry when you're up set or even when someone tries to hurt or kill you and I will always protect you!" He said giving a smile at Sakura. She was going to tell him that she was starting to fell the same for him but she would leave it for now as she did not know what to say to him.

* * *

Gohan sat on top on one of the Dragonballs, waiting for Krillin and Sasuke's arrival. It made him felt uneasy just thinking about it.

"What's taking them so long? I hope they didn't run over to Frieza!" Gohan said, constantly looking up at the skies, hoping to see Krillin and Sasuke right now. Even with Sakura and Naruto around, he did not feel comfortable at all. He wanted everyone he knew, from family to friends, to be with him.

* * *

The painstaking battle between Frieza and Nail was soon coming to conclusion. Perhaps for an unfortunate, final conclusion, Nail was going to lose for his body and mind could not move on any longer.

Frieza was still in good shape and felt this battle was as easy as swatting a bug in a kitchen. "Humph, none of this would have happened if you just obliged to tell the secret password is. Well? Are you going to tell me?" he asked him one more time.

Nail said nothing.

"Suit yourself."

But unexpectedly, Nail took an enormous amount of power and blasted a massive yellow energy called 'Mystic Flasher' straight at Frieza's face. The mound of energy devoured Frieza whole, but once it tried to swallow him and inflict severe damage, Frieza continued to stand with an eye raised in dismay. What was worse, not a single scrape can be seen and looked he was not hurt at all.

"Huh?" Nail was traumatized. He used every ounce of his power, but he did not prevail.

"It's useless trying," Frieza said, almost dying out from such boredom, "You can't win against me anymore, but you are obstinate enough to try more? You better give up or I will have to pummel Guru if he never changes his mind. It's simple as this. One way or the other, I _will_ get that password!"

Frieza reappeared in front of Nail and shockingly delivered a back fist to his face. Nail instantly fell to the ground, feeling the pain eating up his body and shouted in unending soreness.

"Just to set the ground rules, this is my last warning," Frieza advised him in such a frightening way, "Simply tell the password or suffer eternally."

Nail moaned in deep pain, but suddenly started to lend a weak chuckle. Nail had a purpose why he engaged Frieza into such a deadly match where the odds were clearly stacked up against him. He knew something that Frieza did not which will buy the Z-warriors some more time. "Heh, heh, you know. I'll tell you a secret," he said.

"Huh?" Frieza was a bit curious.

"By now, my brother, Dende, has given the password to the people of Earth," Nail informed him. That was why he was so relieved.

The tyrant gasped with disgust. Frieza remembered that child Namekian he briefly saw when he was on his way to Guru's place. Anger instantly swelled up inside of him.

Frieza defiantly stared down at Nail with terror in his fiery eyes. "Mark my words. This fight between us is not over yet."

The angry emperor instantly left his opponent in the dust to find the Z-fighters and flew in powerful speed, the winds making rhythm with his dark aura. He used his scouter to contact the Ginyu Force, but he received no answer. At first he thought his soldiers were sleeping on the job, but then assumed his elite fighting group had been defeated by Vegeta and the others. He had always suspected that from the very beginning. He had a feeling the Ginyu Force will eventually lose the game, but his thoughts about immortality made him forgotten about it. Frieza visualized the faces of Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. He despised them so much. **A/N he does not know what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and as for Koukyo Frieza thinks that she is still being treated.**

"If those impertinent fools have all the Dragonballs in their possession, they will feel my pain and they will never forget it," Frieza said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Guru's chamber, Guru felt helpless by just sitting at one spot, but since he was too old, he cannot even fight or move. The grandfather of all Namekian's felt shamed for not giving the password earlier to the Z-fighters. But the password acted like a very important, magical, secretive language that can only be whispered at calm times, and only to those who are worthy enough to possess it. Guru also felt bad for putting Nail into such trouble, but it was the only way to let the Z-fighters buy some good time. He hoped Dende had already found their friends.

* * *

But unfortunately, even now Dende still could not find them. He was growing more anxious and anxious. "Am I even close? Where are they?"

* * *

Gohan was beginning to get bored while Naruto and Sakura continued to stay where he was at, trying to do image-training in their minds.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. I hope they didn't stumble upon Frieza. I shouldn't worry though. I would probably hold on with Frieza for a while with this new armour I have," Gohan told to himself, trying to keep his confidence up high; though the young warrior did not notice that the four-star Dragonball was slipping away from him.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at the moving object and was quite confused. There were currently no winds swiftly flying across the skies and he sat pretty still stiff, so what caused it to move? "Hey guys look!" Gohan called to his two friends. As the two came over to Gohan they also saw that the Dragonball was moving.

* * *

Krillin and Sasuke proceeded to travel until a slight tingling sensation touched their backs. Curiously, they stopped a complete halt.

"I got a feeling we're not alone," Krillin said and asked Sasuke. "Is it Frieza?"

Sasuke was uncertain. "I don't know. Let's check it out."

Sasuke took a slow and gentle flight while Krillin tagged along. They spotted a small figure in minutes and once it had gotten closer, Krillin became familiar with it.

"That's Dende!" Krillin realized and called him as loud as he can, "Hey, Dende!"

Dende looked behind and spotted two figures underneath the sun. He thought it was some sort of an enemy following him.

"Aaahhh!" Dende cried, thinking a foe had come to take him, but realized it was just Krillin and Sasuke.

"It's okay, Dende," Krillin assured. "Is just us. We're just wearing Saiyan armours, that's all."

"Krillin, Sasuke!" cried the small Dende in great relief. He was glad to have found the Z-warriors and that he was not alone anymore.

* * *

The four-star Dragonball continued to roll until it got stuck when it hit a small rock. As Gohan, Sakura and Naruto all walked closer, it appeared to be someone was pushing it. And that someone was Captain Ginyu. Even though he had changed into a croaking frog, his loyalty for Frieza, stealing the Dragonballs for him, was something he needed to do.

But when Ginyu turned around, he croaked very loudly, knowing he had been spotted by his own enemies.

Gohan continued to give a look, "Hey frog," He said with smile, having no idea this was actually the leader of the Ginyu Force.

Ginyu croaked again and started to whistle, to show a face of innocence.

"Huh?" Gohan's mouth opened a bit.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the amphibian and their eyes showed a spark of interest; a kind of look they knew who it was already.

"Something's not right with this frog!" Naruto said suspicious of this frog.

"Your right Naruto since when can a frog whistle?" She asked until she remembered that she hated frogs and that they creped her out. So she did the one thing she could and that was to run five meters away from it. Naruto just laughed even if she was a Saiyan she was still afraid of something like this.

Ginyu stopped whistling, knowing in this very second, his identification had shown.

"Heh, this frog is not ordinary," Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed, "You're the one who tried to take over my Dads body!"

"Ribbit!" Ginyu knew he was busted.

Naruto and Gohan were about to rise from their crouching positions while Sakura just looked on from the distance, but the scared amphibian quickly hopped away, thinking the children were going to hurt him. But instead, the children laughed with joy.

"You can hop, but you can't hide," Gohan joked.

Ginyu took more leaps until he was far enough from the fighters. He suddenly heard a feminine-like croak. He looked up front and spotted a pink polka-dot Namekian frog taking a likeness of him.

"Ribbit…" the pink frog croaked and winked at him attractively.

"Ribbit? Ribbit!" Ginyu did not want to be loved by a frog and so he hopped away, but the pink Namekian frog chased him afterwards.

"Look at that look that you two," Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah. Ginyu's going to create his love affair soon," Naruto chuckled more.

* * *

Out in the distant skies, Krillin, Sasuke, and Dende headed their way back to Frieza's spaceship. And they were speeding up since they needed to summon Namek's Dragon very quickly before Frieza could thwart their plans and have the wish for his own.

"How glad am I to see you okay, Dende. We managed to collect all seven Dragonballs, but the problem is we don't know the password is!" Krillin said with frustration.

"That's exactly why I've come searching for you all. Guru sent me here to give you the password," Dende exclaimed.

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked.

Dende laughed afterwards. He knew the answer he was going to give was very obvious and quite easy to make sense out of it even for a person who did not know how to speak the native tongue. "You have to speak in Namekian in order to activate the Dragonballs," he said simply.

"Speak in Namekian?" Sasuke exactly thought that was very obvious, "We should've known in the first place."

"No, we should've told you earlier. But since we're here," Dende said with haste, "I think we better move! Frieza might be on his way before we do."

"Right, let's get moving!" Krillin agreed.

And the three made more haste than ever before. It took them almost an hour to finally reach their destination and when they did, Gohan sensed their power levels up ahead

"It's them!" Gohan quickly took flight and met up with the three. He was glad to see them alright. It had been almost an hour he was worrying too much about them.

"What? And you think we wouldn't make it?" Krillin made a joking face, "And look who we have here."

Gohan was also happy to see Dende as well, "Hey, Dende, do you have the password?"

"I have it all in my mind now," Dende said. He memorized all of the lines he needed to know in Namekian by mind and heart.

"Where are Vegeta and Koukyo? I thought they would be with you, guarding the Dragonballs?" Krillin said quizzically.

"He says he's going to take a nap, but that's just an hour ago," Gohan replied.

"As for Koukyo I last saw her go into the ship!" Naruto said as he pointed to Frieza's ship.

"Great! This is perfect!" Krillin exclaimed, "All we do now is to gather all Dragonballs and make our wish without Vegeta or Koukyo noticing it!"

And then the Z-fighters proceeded to the next step. Gohan checked to see if Vegeta and Koukyo were still asleep. He saw him in deep slumber and told everyone the coast was clear.

"Let's do it then!" Sasuke urged.

* * *

Each of the Z-fighters picked up a Dragonball or two with them and carried the orbs far away from Frieza's spaceship. They came to another island and set the Dragonballs there in a neat order. Now it was the time where they make their wish. The feeling of excitement and relief filled the atmosphere, but as opposed to the other side where Frieza was making his entrance, the atmosphere was filled with haste and anger. Frieza's amazing speed caused the waters to splash below him. And because of this, the Z-fighters suddenly sensed a growing energy. And Frieza continued to go.

"I could sense somebody coming up ahead," Gohan said, the back of his hair stood up.

Sakura could silently feel herself tremble. "I could sense it too.

"No way!" Krillin anxiously exclaimed, assuming that big energy came from Frieza; the emperor of terror was coming his way.

"Not now! Dende, summon the Dragon before it's too late," Naruto warned him.

"Right!" Dende placed his palms in front of the Dragonballs. He shouted the password in Namekian, "Takkarapto Poporunga popuru paro!"

A still silence lingered in the air which led to the Z-fighters thinking the Dragonballs were not working. But their doubts were erased when the Dragonballs started to glow. The skies suddenly turned pitch-black with sudden tempests coming by and abruptly, winds bellowed everywhere. A bright light quickly flashed through and a thick string of lightning illumination rose up towards the skies like a fierce phoenix, reviving from its own pyre. That light became a glowing figure and everyone was amazed.

* * *

Frieza stopped to where he was at and observed his surroundings. He wondered why the firmaments turned dark as if there was a solar eclipse.

* * *

"Yes!" King Kai happily cheered, actually watching what was happening down on Namek from his tiny planet. He wanted to know everything about the Z-warriors' amazing journeys. "They're summoning Namek's Dragon at last. Now all of you will be wish back to life."

Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Kakashi and Tien were at exultant happiness to hear it. They jumped for joy while Piccolo stood in one corner, feeling the same sentiment inside.

* * *

The Z-warriors were awestruck by this beautiful sight. In the open skies of the dark, a huge green-scaled dragon appeared with a heavy muscled upper body. Black horns stuck out on its shoulders and head and fin spikes were also on its back. His appearance looked more terrifying than Shenlong itself.

"This is the Dragon of Namek!" Krillin's mouth was wide opened.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Naruto's eyes cannot turn away from the Eternal Dragon.

Sakura was also shocked at seeing something like this for the first time. "This is so cool but scary at the same time! I mean just look how big he is I know one thing no one is going to believe this!" Sakura said in amazement at what she was looking at.

Sasuke however was just silent as he watched the dragon in front of him. _"This is it the dragon!*_

"He kind of looks like Shenlong from Earth," Gohan closely observed.

"His name is Porunga which means the 'Dragon of Law'," Dende added some more information, "But to tell you the truth, this is the very first time I've seen it."

Porunga spoke in a low, growling voice with his eyes glowing red, "You have collected all seven Dragonballs. Now, as it is written and passed down from generation to generation, speak wisely and I shall grant you three wishes within my power."

"Did he say three?" Krillin questioned.

"Do you remember?" Dende asked back, "Our Dragon can grant three wishes."

"This is great. So that means we have two extra wishes!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I have to admit, it's kinda better than Earth's Dragonballs," Gohan declared.

Naruto advanced forward with eagerness, near the shining Porunga, "It's time to make those wishes."

The Eternal Dragon of Namek shone vividly. "You have awakened me from my slumber. I ask you now you state your three wishes within my power," Porunga roared.

"Frieza is coming. We have to hurry!" Dende hurried them along.

"Right!" Krillin, Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Krillin stepped up, "Well, some of our friends on Earth died during a fierce battle. Is it possible to wish them all back to life in our dimension?"

"Yes," Dende said, "I can try it."

Dende faced the Eternal Dragon and chanted the wish in Namekian words. "Tina Porunga. Matu Porunga sumasu. Trina sushula batamon trilangko!"

After the Dragon of Namek gave some thought to this wish, he simply responded, "Your wish is unacceptable."

"Huh?" Naruto reacted, surprised.

Porunga went on to explain, "Only one life can be restored for each wish that you use."

"What?" Gohan cried.

* * *

The North Kai evidently heard this and thought this was a pity. He told his students only three of them can be brought back to their dimension, but two will remain in King Kai's home planet for a little while.

"He's right," Tien said and started to count with his fingers. "Well there's Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Kakashi and me?"

"Count your eyes, freak. I should be brought back to life!" Yamcha snapped.

"Well, you need to fix your hair. So I suggest you should stay!" Tien snapped back.

"I like fixing my hair. At least I _have_ hair, cue ball!"

"Cue ball?" Tien was embarrassed to hear this, "Why you, jerk!"

"Hey, guys. Why don't we pick straws?" Chiaotzu jumped in, hoping to settle the fight,

But Yamcha shook his head and yelled, "Hey! You're a cheater! You and Tien are telepathic!"

"What about me guys I need to go back to keep an eye on my team they are only kids!" He said.

Chiaotzu became irritated and instead, ended up contributing to the

Piccolo watched their annoying quarrel under the tree. He then emerged from the shadows and stood up firmly, ignoring the useless quarrel and decided to get down to business. "I should go. Let me talk to Gohan and Sakura."

Porunga continued to wait for the first wish to be granted. "Look I enjoy smelling the fresh aroma. It had been many years since I smelt it, but I cannot stay for long. State your three wishes quickly. If you had changed your minds, wish for nothing three times so that I may go," the Dragon had started to get impatient.

"Wow, a Dragon with a sense of humor," Krillin commented, laughing a little.

"What are we going to do then? Two of our friends will have to stay behind!" Naruto yelled in anger.

The worthless quarrel between Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were eventually cut short and instead the Z-warriors started to argue with Piccolo's decision needing to talk to Gohan.

"I understand that you want to talk to them Piccolo but that wouldn't be fare to the others

"I should talk to Gohan," Yamcha suggested, "I've known his father since he was a kid."

"Forget about that," Tien argued.

"Yeah, that's not fair," Chiaotzu added.

"Oh I get you saved their lives so now its pay back time!" Tien yelled.

"That's not it trust me!" He yelled back.

Piccolo ignored their bickering and tried to convince King Kai to let him talk to Gohan and Sakura, saying there was an idea in his head that could help them with the battle of Frieza. King Kai finally agreed and told his student to rest his palm on his back and just talk to him normally.

Piccolo, without any further delay, talked to his young pupil, "Gohan, Sakura! Can you hear me? It's me, Piccolo!"

"Hey, you don't have to shout like that," King Kai said.

"Oh sorry," Piccolo apologized.

* * *

"Gohan, Sakura! Can you hear me, you two?" Piccolo tried again.

Gohan's and Sakura's confused faces transformed to a very happy expression. They were both glad to hear their own mentor's voice again, but it was weird how they could not see him.

"Listen carefully, you two," Piccolo tried to get them all focused.

"Where is he?" Krillin wondered.

"He's talking to us telepathically," Naruto answered.

* * *

Piccolo quickly got to the point. He told the two to use the first wish to wish him back to life in their dimension. Yamcha and Tien obviously reacted again, thinking what he was doing was unfair.

"Shut up!" Piccolo spat to them, "I know what I'm doing! Gohan, Sakura just wish me back to life in your dimension. That means, Kami would be brought back to life too and the Dragonballs on Earth will be usable again. This means we can finally use Earth's Dragonballs and wish the others back to life at the same time."

Tien was impressed by the Namekian's plan, now realizing what he was thinking of. "Hey, that's actually a great idea, Piccolo."

"Man, you're on the roll!" Yamcha was impressed as well, feeling a bit ashamed for talking so much without think first.

"You rock, Piccolo!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Piccolo then proceeded to the second wish without delaying any precious time. He told Gohan and Sakura to use the second wish to teleport him to Planet Namek so that he may have the opportunity to battle the tyrant, Frieza.

"It's my own kind that Frieza destroyed and I want to take that chance to have my revenge on him!" Piccolo explained his reasons.

"Hey!" King Kai interrupted him, "You said you promised you're not going to fight Frieza!"

Piccolo tightened his grasp on King Kai's shoulder for the pain to crawl on his body. "I know how you care much about me, but I've got to do what I got to do!" Piccolo then told the people down on Namek to state the two wishes right now with haste.

King Kai started to scold at Piccolo for breaking his promise. "You broke your promise! That's a big shame! I kept warning about how strong Frieza is, but you wouldn't listen. You just don't know what kind of power Frieza holds."

"Hmm…" Piccolo was silent for a moment, "So this is what it's like…to have a mom, huh?" He remarked.

"What did you say? Why you!" King Kai was about to go berserk and charge at Piccolo for saying such things to his own teacher until Tien and Yamcha held him real tightly.

"Woah, calm down, King Kai!" Yamcha laughed, pulling him back.

"Don't stress yourself too much," Tien added, trying not to let go.

Piccolo's heart was filled with confidence. Finally, he can avenge his people's race and help his friends down there to defeat Frieza. He may had not seen Frieza or even witnessed the horrible deeds he had done before, but after hearing the truth about the tyrant, he needed to be transported to Namek and show Frieza what the race of Namekian's can do.

* * *

"Alright, let's stay calm," Naruto said and gave a short, deep breath, "Let's get this straightforward. Dende, for the first wish, ask Porunga to bring Piccolo back to life."

Dende nodded and faced the Eternal Dragon and shouted the wish in Namekian language.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku was still recovering from the isolation chamber until he felt something in the air. He could not move or open his eyes at the moment, but the energy he was sensing was enormous! It kind of him worried him a little because it felt very different from the others.

Vegeta and Koukyo had finally wakening up from their slumber as they minds was disturbed to feel that strange energy as well. They stood up quickly and once their minds got back to reality, there was no doubt the energy they sensed came from the tyrant. They both snarled angrily, looking at Goku, hoping he would get better soon before the tyrant could actually make a potential damage to them all when he goes back to his spaceship.

The two Saiyans sprinted through the hallways until they noticed something outside the window that was not familiar of. It was strange for the two to see the skies had suddenly darkened, thinking it was night, but there should not be since Planet Namek have three suns. Not too long, both of their minds finally got the right assumption. They found them self's clenching their fists very tightly; to know the Earthlings had taken their chances to summon the Eternal Dragon. Not taking this nonsense any longer, they both ran through the hallways and tried to make it there in haste.

"Even if I hate saying this but I think we should teach those Earthlings a lesson!" Koukyo said yelling in pure anger.

Vegeta however just smiled. "Sure why not but this is only temporary." He told her.

* * *

"Manton shenogaru kontini forlan tamasin," Dende cried out their first wish to the Dragon, "Santikan tanu Piccolo koniren balata no oni gara!"

Porunga's deep voice roared, "It shall be done; as you wish."

* * *

Once Vegeta and Koukyo entered outside, the first thing they saw was the Eternal Dragon, Porunga. It looked enormous and felt it had great powers inside. But was still angered to know the Earthlings have dared to make their wishes without them. They departed from the ground and flew straight towards to that direction to stop them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Frieza had also seen the Dragon eventually. He was awestruck by its terrifying beauty, but knew someone was already ahead of him. He needed to go faster before his wish of immortality would fade.

* * *

Piccolo's halo started to disappear.

"Hey!" Chiaotzu exclaimed, "You're alive again!"

Piccolo nodded. It was great to feel life in him again. Now it was time for the second wish.

* * *

Back at the beautiful Planet Earth where things seemed to be calm at the moment, in Kami's Lookout, Popo was seen watering the plants and flowers until he found someone slowly appearing in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" Popo looked up and noticed what it seemed to be a soul and thought it was a ghost at first, "Oh no! It's the ghost of Kami!" Popo freaked out, thinking it was the lost soul of his friend. But once the picture became clearer, it seemed very real.

Kami was back! Since Piccolo had been brought back to life, so did the guardian of Earth.

"…no, you silly," Kami said with a smile, "This is the real me, Kami. It's great to be back again. Thanks for watering the plants while I'm gone."

"Kami, how glad I am to see you once again!" Popo cried happily with tears of joy.

* * *

The Z-warriors were about to make their second wish until they could sense another energy coming at full speed, getting closer and closer by the second.

"It's Vegeta Koukyo." Naruto yelled.

"Vegeta and Koukyo? No way!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Sasuke then gave a smirk, feeling not afraid at all. In fact, he kind of felt a slight excitement inside of him. "I can take care of Koukyo when she gets here."

"Yeah you do that while I'll take on Vegeta!" Naruto said smiling.

"But still we have to make the second wish quickly because Frieza is also on his way!" Gohan exclaimed and then he quickly told Dende to tell the Dragon to use the second wish to bring Piccolo here on Namek.

"Okay!" Dende said and proceeded with the next wish. He raised his tiny hands up in air and spoke, "Ontano Piccolo kontano falu nachuga matul sarosi!"

The Dragon of Namek easily granted their wish. "I shall grant this wish. The one called Piccolo is now on Planet Namek," Porunga roared.

But nothing seemed to happen. They saw no signs of Piccolo yet or even felt his energy anywhere. The Z-fighters looked from left to right, high up in the skies, low down on the oceans, but still did not see the Namekian fighter.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of this chapter and I do hope that you all like it also about Sakura's mom knowing Naruto's parents you need to read the prequel. Also please read and review. Now I also hope you like the talk Naruto and Sakura had.**


	28. Chapter 28 the fusion

**A/N now you all need to read this as this is very important thing for all of you to know. That is Frieza will know who Sakura is or who she is related to aka her mother since her mother was a Saiyan elite and she looks like her when she was younger. So just image Sakura with black heir and eyes and that is what she looks like.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 28 Namek/Frieza saga part 19 the fusion **

All anyone could do now was watch and wait for Piccolo to appear in front of them but he never showed up.

"Then where is he? He should be…right here at this spot, right?" Naruto asked

"Oh no!" Dende cried and realized their mistake behind their second wish. "We're the ones who messed up. We wished for Piccolo to be transported to Namek, but he could be…anywhere on Namek!" But Dende went on though, saying they could use the last wish to bring Piccolo to where they were standing.

The rest of the Z-warriors turned to see the Prince of all Saiyans had arrived.

"It's Vegeta!" Gohan, Krillin, and Dende cried.

"And it's Koukyo too!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"What's the matter you five look a little surprised to see us?" He asked.

"Yeah what's wrong I thought we we're all friends?" Koukyo asked them.

Gohan just backed away from the two. "Nothing really everything's fine!" He said but anyone could tell that he was scared right now of the two Saiyans.

"No I don't think that everything is fine! And I will tell you why everything is not fine, because the five of you summoned the Dragon didn't you?" Vegeta asked and yelled at them all as he and Koukyo walked closer to them.

"How dare you we spoiled you with new suits took you in and saved your lives and this is how you repay us? Well you can all just kiss each other good bye!" He yelled once more as he began to gather up some energy into his fist.

"Hold on a second the two of you only wanted to use one wish from the dragon right well we've only used two or ours. So there's still one left for the two of you to use together." Gohan said to the two Saiyans.

"What Gohan now why did you have to go and tell them that?" Sasuke asked a little ticked of for Gohan saying that to them.

"Why thank you kid I'm sure glad you told us that now we don't have to kill you!" Koukyo said smiling at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Frieza was now getting closer and he could already see the dragon and he thought that is was just an apparition. His scouter also went off telling him that there are eight people down where the dragon is.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dragon was tired of waiting for the last wish. "Speak make your last wish now!"

"Alright kids we're out of time ask the Dragon to grant me and Koukyo eternal like now!" He yelled to Dende but he was too scared.

"Come on! Come here you little green been so what are you waiting for, kid?" Vegeta questioned and then suddenly placed a palm in front of him, "Do it right now!" he threatened him before he had to hurt him Dende gasped in fright.

"Dende!" Gohan and Krillin were filled with horror.

"We need to do something fast!" Naruto said.

* * *

Meanwhile across the planet Piccolo the Namekian just looked at the Planet that was his home. He was just amazed at the sight. "I can't believe it this is Namek my home. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life." Piccolo then went off to where he felt Frieza was.

* * *

Dende quivered in fear and uncertainty. Soon, his tiny head could not take all of this confusion and madness any longer. He was only a child; just a vulnerable kid who had to watch his people die upon Frieza's cold blooded hands; that had to helplessly witness the horrors his people had tried to endure and died trying to save the ones they cared. Those terrifying memories plaguing his young mind, he began to burst into tears.

Koukyo was now even starting to lose her cool. "Look you little brat just do as we say would you rather that Frieza killed you?"

However the Z fighters knew that they had to do something fast as they could all fell that Frieza was very close now.

Krillin knew that there was no left now and had to do what the two Saiyans wanted. "Dende we have no chose just do what they want!" Krillin yelled.

Even with all of them hating this they know it was a lot better then Frieza having his wish.

Vegeta just let Dende go and smiled. "Well it about time you see things my way now get on with it!"

Dende then started to grant the wish the two Saiyans just smiled as they listened to Dende making the wish. But something strange happened. An abrupt light swiftly flashed. They all looked up to see Porunga had suddenly frozen like ice and solidifying into hard stone and marble. The Dragon began to split into pieces and ashes. The entire place shone brightly, the Dragonballs reacted very differently, and the atmosphere felt very bizarre.

"What's going on?" Gohan panicked.

"What's happening?" Krillin said with uncertainty.

Vegeta looked to the sky, "What the?"

After seconds of a hectic situation of uncertainty, the skies turned back to normal. Up in the skies, the Dragonballs had mysteriously turned into sphere stones. One by one, they dropped to the ground with a heavy thump.

"What just happened? Where's the Dragon? What happened to the Dragonballs?" Vegeta asked.

Dende's tears built up more from his eyes. He fell to his knees and wept more, but this time it was for a different reason. "Oh no…it's Guru…! He…passed away…!"

Everybody reacted in shock. Guru had died unexpectedly and the Z-fighters thought they had more time to make the last wish. Krillin and Gohan both gasped in distress while Team 7 were socked at his death, but Vegeta and Koukyo looked none too pleased.

"Guru," Dende continued, weeping heavily, "He passed away so the Dragonballs cannot be used anymore…" the helpless child cried more, his tears falling to the ground, "Guru, he was like a grandfather to me…"

"What?" Vegeta approached the crying Namekian and snarled at him, "You're saying the creator of the Dragonballs just passed away so we can't use the Dragonballs?"

Dende lightly shook his head, "No…not anymore."

Vegeta had gotten sick and tired of this total mess. He cannot wish for immortality any more at any given time because the wish was now an impossible. He had always yearned for having eternal life after Frieza betrayed the Saiyan race to seek revenge from him. The Prince of all Saiyans felt enraged and ashamed that everything he worked hard for was just a waste.

"You insolent little brats you've really pissed me off now!" Vegeta bellowed like an angry tempest. "I can't believe all of you. You will pay for this! Prepare yourself, Earthlings!" He angrily pointed at Gohan and Krillin and Team 7.

But the focus in their minds was diverted to another energy they felt behind their backs. And that energy felt dark and sinister. And it passed by so suddenly. It felt it was slowly creeping beneath them to steal their souls. Despite of the atmosphere looking bright and warm, it did nothing to calm their hearts from beating very rapidly in anxiety. Dende, Gohan, Krillin, and team 7 slowly turned their heads and their faces became pale and blue.

Standing before them was the mighty tyrant, Frieza; Vegeta believed their fates were close to meeting them.

Frieza stood with a face looked none too pleased; almost certainly a face filled with rage. His crimson eyes giving a defiant stare which made the Z-warriors soak themselves into endless fear. Frieza had heard everything they just said; their conversations, their meaningless squabbles, and what happened to the Dragonballs. And every word they said did not please his ears at all like disgusting music trying to clutter his brain.

"Hmm, so my desired wish that I had yearned for years…has been blown up to space dusts," Frieza said, his face still giving a very long glare of threat. "Too bad for all of you, I am having a real, bad day. I will make the pain you're going to feel real slow and petrifying very shortly."

The Z-fighters gasped in surprise while team 7 knew that they would have to fight very soon.

"And I will make you two pay for betraying me. You should have never disobeyed me in the first place, you impertinent Saiyans," Frieza said as he directly eyed at Vegeta and Koukyo, the Saiyans who served him as his loyal servants before. And now Frieza knew the time had come where they will eventually going to rebel against him for the horrors he had done to their extinct home planet. But he did not mind. He simply did not care.

The Saiyan race was nothing, but just puppets, pawns, and mannequins to his empire. But he did not need any more elites and servants standing by his side anymore. He can simply build his own empire himself using his horrifying strength and ambitious mind. They were only Saiyans whose powers were nowhere to his level. He laughed suddenly at the thought of it.

* * *

Goku continued to recover in the isolation chamber unmoving, but his eyes and hands tingled. He felt something very bad. And once that feeling struck him, he thought about his family and friends. He knew they were going to experience a very challenging battle soon.

* * *

Frieza looked from left to right to see any signs of the Ginyu Force, but most of his attention was focused on the Z fighters and the Saiyan traitors. But he then looked at Sakura trying to figure where he had seen her face before. *_Why does her face look so familiar I just can't place my finger on it? But what kind of Saiyan has pink hair oh well it doesn't matter she will still die but I found her anyway!* _

"But I'm surprised you actually defeated the Ginyu Force?" Frieza only laughed. "Oh I wish I could have seen the look on Ginyu's face!" He laughed once again.

"And you call the Ginyu Force your elites? They were nothing, but just weaklings," Koukyo meant to offend him and she was not afraid to do it.

Frieza can be seen tightening his fists in anger, but the terrifying emperor tried to relax.

"You stupid Saiyan why don't we get this over with then? Because I know that I wasn't to get this over with just like you all do!" The tyrant asked her including Vegeta. "After all I'm sure you are all want to get this over with?"

"I all ways knew that you would Betray on me Vegeta, Koukyo someday but I wasn't sure when," Frieza assumed, but had known from the very beginning. "It seams that the two of you were just biding your time waiting for the right moment to strike well, I hope you enjoyed this little rebellion because now it's over my restless little warriors,"

Frieza began his commencement of powering up to his limits, to show how furious he was through his enormous power and energy.

"Now you die!" Frieza blurted out. "I should have done this a long time ago you ruined everything you little scum bag! How dare you stick your noise in my affairs I could have been immortal I hate you all!" Frieza yelled. With that Krillin, Gohan, Dende and team 7 got out of the way while both Vegeta and Koukyo just smiled.

"Like I care if you hate me or Koukyo you see the two of us quite we're free now! To think that we were nice to you all those years it makes me want to puck!" Vegeta said.

"Now we no longer have to look at that face of yours!"

Frieza only laughed at this. "That's right get it all out live boldly even if it is only for a few more moments!" Frieza said to them as he laughed.

"Okay times up!" Frieza thundered angrily while he powered up to intimidate his opponents with threat.

"This is horrible!" Gohan was terrified to death.

"We're talking about serious power here!" Krillin exclaimed.

"This is just insane how strong can this guy be?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know dobe let's just attack him now and get it over with?" Sasuke yelled as the two got ready to attack but they were stopped by Sakura.

"Guys we need to think here we can't just go attacking him so blindly or we will just get killed!" She said being the smart one of the team.

* * *

Piccolo used high speed to travel through the distant skies of Namek as he tried to locate Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters. He felt a humongous power level that concerned him, but what concerned him more was that he felt a dying power level. With haste, he went to that direction first, hoping it was not any of the Z-warriors especially Gohan and Sakura.

It took him to a very small island and suddenly saw someone similar to him. It was Nail, his long-forgotten brother of Piccolo who spent the rest of his life living away from his true home planet.

"He looks like me could be worse I guess," Piccolo told to himself. "This guy has defiantly seen better days."

Nail heard what he said and struggled to speak, his entire body nearly crushed from the beating he received from Frieza. "Yeah you can say that again what a drag huh," Nail observed him just a bit more and realized it was Piccolo who everyone had been talking about. "Hey, it's you. So the Earthling's got to make their wishes I love it."

Piccolo just looked down at Nail. "I see if you know me then you know that I'm out of time I'm quite sure we've never meet before but I'm glade you beating hasn't made you loss your sense of humour."

Nail chuckled lightly at his great confidence. Piccolo was about to leave him behind.

"You take good care of yourself, my friend."

"Hold on," Nail said, halting his brother a bit. He sensed Piccolo's combat strength and it was not enough to defeat the tyrant. "I can sense your great power but I just don't think that's its going to be enough!" Nail said weakly.

"We'll see!" Piccolo said back

"If only you had come back as your original self you might defeat Frieza for sure."

The real one Piccolo thought and instantly reminded him of the old geezer, Kami, the current Guardian of Earth. He was instantly taken to anger, not wanting to think about his other half's face. There was something about him that he held a deep resentment to, but strangely enough, he could not figure out why. Perhaps they were just the exact opposites.

"I fought him," The beaten Namekian continued. "I know how strong he is."

"So if I reunited Kami I'd have what I need right now? How ironic he's properly laughing so hard we can hear him all the way from Earth." Piccolo scoffed.

"No your wrong nobody wants you to win as much as Kami does his very survival depends on it!" Nail said.

"Well it's too late now at any rate and I think I would rather die then reunite with that old geezer anyhow!" Piccolo said to the dieing Nail.

"Well…if that's the case, unite with me then," Nail suggested which made Piccolo twitch his eye. Nail explained he was the last surviving Namekian warrior in this planet with the most high fighting strength; a position many of his brothers see him as a hero and respected him.

Piccolo was silenced. "I appreciate the offer but I just don't think there s room in me for the two of us!" Piccolo said as he declined his offer.

"Oh, your ego is too big, huh?" Nail guessed.

* * *

Frieza continued to power up to his limits, claiming he will be stronger than anyone here in the battlefield. Making the ground crack

Dende was trembling and had lost all his balance from the shaky grounds. It was that same tyrant who wanted to take over their Dragonballs and wish for immortality, killing almost all Namekian's, his beloved brothers, without the slightest mercy. Dende just wanted to run away for he was only just a mere, innocent child who had to experience such sudden tragedy for his endangered species.

* * *

"I better be going you take care now sorry I can't help," Piccolo said to Nail.

"Not by your self but with me you can! I'm not trying to trick you brother please I'm just trying to help you out you are one of us. We have to work together Frieza is just too strong for us." Nail stated a true fact. He did not want Piccolo to take this the wrong way, thinking he was trying to trick him, but he just wanted to help him out. He also wanted to fight alongside with him against Frieza to take revenge for their race.

Piccolo thought about this for a moment and then asked. "…will I still be me?"

"For the most part, yes sure you'll notice a difference at first," Nail responded. "But who knows? You might find it to your liking."

Piccolo gave a sigh and finally agreed. "Fine, you're on," the long-forgotten Namekian then crouched down beside the last surviving Namekian warrior whom both still shared the same blood no matter how many distances apart they were or how memories between them did not even exist.

"You're on but if I don't like it then your out understand?" Piccolo asked

"Heh, you're too much," Nail joked. "Just wait. You'll be begging to keep me around."

"Yeah right I doubt that now tell me what to do quick!" Piccolo said as he put his hand on Nail's arm.

"Now just keep your hand there…" Nail said to him

"You can stay until after we defeat Frieza after that I'm charging you rent!"

Nail began to glow in faint lights of radiance as he united with Piccolo. The not-well-known brothers, yet also true in blood aglow, their bodies were filled with astounding lights. Just a matter of seconds of pressure and wonder, Nail once again glowed brightly and disappeared out of sight and finally united with Piccolo.

Piccolo stared at his bare hands and clenched them real proud; his body felt the new power rushing within him. His boost of confidence came back to him. "Unbelievable! Yes! I feel a great amount of power! I can win!"

The confident Namekian spread his arms out to feel the winds of power and the skies of hope. He knew all these years he was missing out on something. He felt he was reborn. And he admitted he missed his home so much. "I'm home! I'm wide awake! I'm back to action!" now with Piccolo feeling convinced and positive enough, he continued his search with the other Z-fighters, feeling the new and growing power inside of him.

* * *

Frieza still proceeded to power up his increasing powers to its limits. It was that point where the atmosphere felt different; even more dangerous than dangerous.

"Now Vegeta, Koukyo look at me you foils how dare the two of you challenge me have you forgotten what I really am?" Frieza asked, his voice almost shaking and echoing from the potential he possessed and continued to increase without hesitation.

Vegeta and Koukyo were certain what he was talking about, but team 7 Gohan, Dende and Krillin didn't know what he was on about. But all the two Saiyans did was smirk at him not really caring at all.

"The two of you better whip those smirks of you faces!" Frieza yelled as a large rock came up in front of them.

Vegeta only smiled at this as he watch as the rock split in two the second it did Frieza started firing beams at the two Saiyan who just kept dodging them. At this time Gohan, Krillin and team 7 went to hide behind a large rock. Naruto was looking at Sakura trying to see if she had come up with anything since she was the brains of the team. Even Naruto knew this and that was what he loved about her.

"Alright I gotit guys while Frieza has his back to us guys!" Sakura yelled.

"Got it!" The rest said.

Gohan and Krillin and Team 7 came from behind the menacing tyrant the young warriors fired a Kamehameha, Fire style: Fire Kamehameha, Shenaro and Masenko techniques at full power and force. The Z-warriors shouted energetically, releasing all their energy blasts out. However, the corrupted tyrant quickly sensed their attacks and countered back with a force field that blew Gohan and Krillin and team 7 away. The half-Saiyan and the former monk warrior hastily and the three ninjas evaded the force field that when touched could have hurt them like thousands of needles pierced into their flesh.

"Gohan! Krillin!" Dende called their names, concerned about their safety.

Frieza declared and suddenly fired energy blasts everywhere, every direction, specifically their targets on the Saiyans.

Vegeta leaped in air and deflected one, but his palm instantly trembled. Already, he felt the burning pain Frieza had longed to award them.

"His to strong I don't think we can win!" Krillin said "What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know?" Krillin asked."Well I do your all going to die and it won't be pretty!"

"Nonsense that right our chances of winning are just as good as yours are!" Vegeta yelled proudly

"That's crazy you are all finished!" Frieza yelled not believing what he was saying.

Koukyo was the next to laugh. "To bad you're wrong Frieza you are so blind you can't even tell the fighters behind us powers are growing with every blow you give to us! See those little kids over there?"

Koukyo then pointed to the two half-Saiyans, Gohan and Sakura she was also pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. The young warriors looked into Koukyo's eyes with a silent gasp. He felt something deep within his heart. Was she actually saying this to boost their confidence or to simply intimidate Frieza? Either way, both methods seemed to be effective, but they had to be careful not to underestimate the galactic overlord.

Vegeta was next to speck up as he then pointed at Gohan and Sakura. "They may be only half-Saiyan, but those two have a lot of strength within him. It always increases within every attack especially if anger spills over him," Vegeta said.

"Hell if that kid with the whiskers is strong even stronger then he was back on Earth!" Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

Gohan and Sakura gulped hard and were a bit surprised, but what the she said was precisely correct. Whenever anger crawls up to Gohan's shoulders, he suddenly felt not himself and will "transform" into a different kind of warrior with power way beyond what he expected, yet it was a disadvantage to him that will he suddenly drain a lot of energy within every attack and will leave none when he calms down.

Gohan had to be like his father for a while now. He may not be strong, but he will do his best just for his father and to make him proud. He must stay calm like his father even at times where the life of every single living thing was hanging by the thread. The young half-Saiyan must also learn throughout the way how to maintain pure strength and also resting on serenity's hands all the way.

"And I soon Koukyo and I will soon turn into what you fear most…Super Saiyans!" Vegeta spat, pointing his thumb to himself and Koukyo.

Frieza's smirk faded away a little, but it reappeared.

"Super Saiyans huh well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!"

Frieza then intentionally attacked Vegeta with a powerful punch, yet the Saiyan Prince grasped his incoming attack although the force was so strong, Vegeta's arm almost paralyzed. The tyrant gave another punch using his other hand, but Vegeta blocked it as well. It was odd for Frieza that the Saiyan Prince can keep up with his enormous strength and speed. Their exceeding powers and forces created craters from where they brawled at each other and released visible vibrations which disturbed the air. The opposing servant and master were locked in a heavy struggle.

Frieza's scouter estimated Vegeta's power level and he was surprised what he just read. For a Saiyan who came from a royal bloodline, his power just increased suddenly ever since they rejuvenated him, to ask him questions where the Dragonballs were located, before he met his own doom. It didn't take long for Frieza's scouter to explode in his face soon the force that the two were making just caused an explosion that they and to jump away from.

"Not bad you have defiantly improved Vegeta I congratulate you perhaps you are close to becoming a super Saiyan!" Frieza said to him.

"Why don't you transform now?" Vegeta gave a furious glare with impatience and jealousy.

This was a complete shock the Z fighters and didn't know what to think what Vegeta was saying.

"Well how about it Frieza why don't you stop playing around and show us the real you!" Vegeta yelled.

Frieza scoffed. "So…you found out my little secret" He said to Koukyo and Vegeta which made looked at him.

"That's right Burter told Koukyo right before she killed him," Vegeta grinned evilly while everybody wondered what the Saiyan Prince was trying to say.

Vegeta turned to his allies, "The form of Frieza you are seeing right now is not his true self. He's simply conserving his energy, but if he liked to, he can transform…any time," Vegeta explained to his confused comrades.

"I don't show my true form just because my power is too radical to control!" Frieza said.

"This is not good!" Krillin anxiously said.

"Don't let him scare you," Vegeta said. "He's trying to intimidate you. Of course his power wont increase that much!"

"Is that so Vegeta?" Frieza asked.

"Why don't you show us then?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh alright I'll give you what your asking for!" Frieza said while smiling. "Strap your self in boys and girls your in for one hell of a ride!" Frieza yelled as he got ready.

Vegeta and Koukyo just smiled at this ready to fight the true Frieza while the rest know that this was bad idea.

"OH and Vegeta, Koukyo I want you to know that any chance that you have of remotely of winning has gone flying out the window! Hold on I all most forgot I never transform unless someone gives me a countdown?" He asked the group.

"Oh come you have got to be kidding me you've got to be joking!"

"I'm waiting!"

"Alright then fine then 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1, there are you happy now!"

"You're to kind well here it goes!" Frieza said as a blinding white light went around that everyone had to cover their eyes. With a flash Frieza's armour with destroyed completely as he shattered like class.

* * *

Goku hands and body tingled more. His mind was pierced with too many thoughts. He was in deep pain. He was in deep worry. _*No! Krillin…Sakura…Naruto…Sasuke…Gohan!*_ He knew from that point, Goku's family and friends will witness the upcoming danger they needed to face.

* * *

The shattered pieces from Frieza's armour scattered everywhere and it cut on the flesh of Vegeta's right cheek. He growled angrily and wiped out the blood.

Hah! That's it?" Vegeta proudly and arrogantly asked the Tyrant, "So this is the mighty transformation of Frieza? He just took off his armour, that's it!"

Frieza closed his eyes, "Humph. Oh Vegeta. Why didn't you ignorant Saiyans just continued to obey me?"

"Why would we do that we would be nothing more then slaves to you?" Koukyo yelled while smiling.

"Obey?" Vegeta scoffed, "I only pretended to obey you! So I could find the right time for my chance of destroying you!"

Frieza chuckled and because of Vegeta's attitude, he remembered someone that was so similar to him, "Hm, hm, hm. Yes…you're just like your father…the good king…you don't remember your father very well, do you, Vegeta?"

* * *

A flashback was shown and this was the time where Planet Vegeta still existed. Inside this beautiful, red, ruby planet, a castle or palace was shown into scene. Inside the main interior of the palace, Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, sat on his thrown, and there was one of his Saiyan soldiers bowing down to him. King Vegeta almost looked like his son except he has a moustache and a beard and his hair colour are brown.

"What? Planet Tasba hasn't been occupied yet?" The King of all Saiyans furiously asked his one of his Saiyan soldiers. This indicated that their day was not going well.

The Saiyan warrior responded to the best of his abilities, feeling anxious, "No sire. The resistance there is much stronger than expected. We are estimating three more days."

"Three days?"

"Yes, sire."

"Have you forgotten that we promised we have to deliver that planet to Lord Frieza by tomorrow?"

"No! Of course not, sire! I know! But the full moon there is three days away."

King Vegeta was not at all happy with this at all. "Vanera get rid of him for me?" He asked as a teenage girl came forward.

"Yes my king!" She said with a smile on her face as she smiled at the solider in front of her.

"(Gasp)! Sire please!" He said with fear.

Vanera just continued to smile at him as she outstretched her left arm. "You heard the king he said get lost!" She said as she then fired a powerful ki blast straight at the Saiyan combatant. A few seconds later, out from the shadows, the powerful Tyrant made his entrance, Frieza.

"Hm, hm, hm…you're such a brute, Vegeta," Frieza stared at the royal hallways, "Those three days didn't matter to me. Oh well. Too late." He said as he looked at Vanera and the poor man that she had killed.

"You know you just wasted poor little Vanera's time and energy doing so!" Frieza said with a smile. "Oh and Vanera please get me some wine?" He asked her as she went to get it and after a few minutes she came back with the wine and a calls cup for him.

"Why thank you Vanera!" Frieza said trying to be politely as Frieza started to drink his wine.

Frieza made his way on the short staircase that leads to the throne of King Vegeta. And since Frieza is the new "leader" of the Saiyans, King Vegeta must to do as he says.

"You don't mind if I sit down, would you?" Frieza sat on the King of all Saiyans' throne,

"Ah yes, very comfy. Now, are we still in agreement about your son?"

King Vegeta put his face half-way down, "Yes, we are. You could take him now."

"Splendid," The Tyrant felt generous, "You can bring him along with your successful accomplishment of Tasba."

King Vegeta looked up at the changeling's repulsive face and growled silently at him, irritated by his new laws and rules. Frieza stood up from King Vegeta's throne and stepped out from the palace room. Along with that, he said his few words to him.

"You should try to be more lenient on your subjects. Hah, hah, hah!" Frieza's echoes of laughter faded away. A Saiyan king assistant came up to King Vegeta and bowed to him. He spoke.

"Please, sire. We can't hand over the prince to him. I would rather die than doing that."

King Vegeta agreed with the fact that he would actually do the same thing, "Me too. But for now, we'll do as he says."

"Please, sire," The Saiyan king assistant, but also a warrior begged. But King Vegeta shook his head, telling it's no use.

"Zorn is right my king we know we can't just let that lizard freak have him!"

"I have no choice, two! We have to strike when the time is right. If we act to hastily, there will be nothing be worth defending."

Zorn agreed with King Vegeta's orders, "Yes, my king."

"Don't worry you two we'll have our day," King Vegeta made a proud fist and swayed his red cape across the scene.

* * *

Frieza opened his eyes, "Oh yes. He has his day, alright. Just like your having yours right now." But he was not looking at Vegeta but Sakura instead and smiled as he now knew why she looked so familiar.

"What are you saying?" The Saiyan prince spat.

"You were there simply, tucked away at the balls of my ship while your father is making his ill-fated plans."

Another flashback was shown.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and King Vegeta gathered all of his Saiyan elites to battle out Frieza.

"Remember now. The Prince is on Frieza's ship, so we want to try to make it intact," King Vegeta planned, "You are the greatest fighters on this planet. Together, we will fight and together, we will conquer. King Vegeta nodded his and bowed in Saiyan style. The Saiyan elites bowed at the same way too, feeling proud of themselves and respectfully obeying the king's orders without questions or hesitations.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, the Tyrant was drinking some wine and almost emptied out the wine bottle that Dodoria was carrying. Zarbon came in and said something to Frieza,

"Lord Frieza? King Vegeta has arrived escorted by his men. He likes to have an audience with you." Frieza didn't respond.

"Lord Frieza?"

"Zarbon…you know good and well that you shouldn't rush me," Frieza warned his henchman.

"Yes."

"Now open the door," Frieza commanded him while drinking his wine.

Zarbon lifted up his light bluish cape, placed his left hand across his chest, and bowed respectfully, "…as you command, my lord."

* * *

At the spaceship's first floor, King Vegeta and his royal elites started their search for Kid Vegeta and Frieza.

The King of all Saiyans glanced at his Saiyan elites and commanded the, "Some of you! Go! Take that way!"

Out of nowhere, Frieza soldiers tried to block King Vegeta's path.

"There he is!" One of the feeble soldiers said.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" The King of all Saiyans executed a knife hand chop to two Frieza soldiers. A laser beam went through his dark, red cape, but he countered with a front kick to one of Frieza soldiers and performed the same move to some of the combatants.

Several Frieza soldiers jumped on him, trying to stop and have their chance to attack the King of all Saiyans, but King Vegeta countered with a massive force field. Two Frieza fighters fired laser beams, but he cancelled it out and quickly used his finisher on them and created a disturbing vibrant.

Because of the vibration, Frieza's wine spilled on his legs and his temper rose up.

"Why those little dirty monkeys Zarbon!" Frieza called on to his henchman, "Go open the door now! If Vegeta wants to have an audience with me, then that's exactly what he's going to get!"

"Right!" Zarbon bowed down, obeying his master's orders.

"This is no way for these guests to behave in my ship!"

Out from the smoke, King Vegeta came in, "Frieza! Where are you? We have some business!" An automatic door opened and there stood Frieza and his two top warriors. The King of all Saiyans came in, will put an end to his tyranny.

"Frieza! Your days of wrath are over forever! We will stop you right now!" He said with great courage.

"You and what army, Vegeta?" Frieza mockingly asked him, "Your soldiers are just too frightened and pale; they're actually turning blue in their faces."

"Hmm?" King Vegeta glanced at his elites and their faces were pale blue, terrified and too frightened to face the Tyrant.

"Rrrrrrgghh…FOOLS!" The King of all Saiyans was brave enough to execute his first move! He performed a straight punch, but Frieza just tilted his head to dodge it. King Vegeta trembled with fear and delivered him a roundhouse kick, but the Tyrant ducked it and countered with a penetrating uppercut on King Vegeta's chin! The King of all Saiyans was brought down to the ground. Blood spilled out and streamed down on his lips. The emblem or necklace got torn off from King Vegeta's neck and dropped on Frieza's feet.

"AAAUUGGHH!" King Vegeta's eyes were white and blood streamed down on his lips and forehead.

The Saiyan elites gasped in horror to see their fallen king defeated! "(Gasp)! The king!"

Somewhere in a small of room, Vegeta, who was still a kid, saw something and blasted it with a ki blast. It was a just a lizard.

Frieza snickered evilly, "My, my, what a pity!" Frieza crushed the emblem or necklace with his own Tyrant feet.

Frieza then stared at the immobilized Saiyan elites who were concerned about King Vegeta, "Why look so terrified, boys? Your king not gone for good. Wherever he is, you're about to join him!" Frieza took off the scouter from his left eye and launched two laser eye beams and demolished the Saiyans until they faded into nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Frieza laughed at the fact that these pitiful Saiyans are not a threat at all, "How about we torture the entire barrel of monkeys, how about it, Zarbon?"

"Is it necessary since Vegeta is out of the way?" The elegant henchman inquired him.

Frieza responded, "Yes, because when one revolves the others they will sure to follow. You know. Monkey-see, monkey-do."

"Huh? Well…I guess we know best then," Zarbon said.

"Humph. Just look at all of those lost sheep, waiting for their King of all Saiyans to hear the good news."

* * *

A few minutes later, Frieza came out of his spaceship with his space pod. He gazed at the ruby-red planet, Planet Vegeta. He lifted up his right finger and at the tip of his black fingertip a huge energy started to emerge and grew humongous. Almost to the size of a moon.

"HAAH, HAAH, HAAH!" Frieza laughed and snickered maliciously, preparing to destroy the planet!

"AAH! NO! LORD FRIEZA!" One of the feeble soldiers of the changeling begged for Frieza not to do it.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!" And a Saiyan warrior named Bardock was also caught into this fiery, painful situation.

All of the Frieza soldiers, including the Saiyan who was the last to face Frieza with all of his might, Bardock, were caught into the Death Ball of the Tyrant.

"AAUUGGHH!" Bardock continued to helplessly and vigorously cried out to the entire universe. The Death Ball strike Planet Vegeta and created huge cracks and fissures. With too much force, energy, and strength, Planet Vegeta exploded into cosmos dusts and nothing but just ashes. As soon it exploded, very blinding beams scattered everywhere like fireworks. Frieza laughed at the Saiyans' home planet's destruction, "Hah, hah! This is just stupendous! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that! HAAH, HAAH, HAH!"

* * *

"I really wanted you to enjoy the fireworks, Vegeta. They were to…die for," Frieza said.

"How absurd! You destroyed the Saiyan race along with their home planet! And yet, left some of the strongest ones alive!" Vegeta inferred him. Raditz and Bardock knew they fall into that category.

"You're making a big mistake that you're going to dearly pay for!" Vegeta blurted at his former master.

Frieza's temper rose up, "Why you insolent monkey! I have enough of this! You're the one who's going to pay! Talk! That is what you are! Allow me to show you something that your father didn't witness while he's still alive!"

Vegeta was puzzled, "What now?"

"Hyaaaaaaaaah!" Frieza started to transform and struggled with all of his might. The crusts of rocks started to float from the ground and crimson-red lightning started to emit out from Frieza's body. They all knew that this was it now the true nightmare was to start one that they would wish was dream.

* * *

**A/N well another chapter is now down and next chapter the real fighting will start now you all know that Vegeta will die. But Koukyo will also die how she dies is all up to you as I like to know what you think or how she should die. Anyway until next time please leave me a review. I also hope you like the way I put Sakura's mother into this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 Rage and anger

**A/N well sorry this chapter tool so long I have not been having much luck lately anyway here it is chapter 29. I do not on DBZ or Naruto but I wish that I did own them.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 29 Namek/Frieza saga part 20 Rage and anger **

As Frieza continued to power up and he got ready to transform but his power could be felt by everyone on the Planet. Everyone was now starting to get very scared knowing that they have lost they chance to even win. All but the two Saiyans were scared of Frieza's power all they did was smile.

Dende tripped and fell, "WAH!"

Krillin was terrified, "Oh crap!"

"Aah! Oh no this is very bad guys!" Gohan cried out.

Naruto was in front of Sakura doing all he can to protect her from harm. "Don't worry Sakura Chan I won't let Grandma there hurt you." Naruto told her but so Frieza didn't hear him.

Even Sasuke laughed at this as he activated his Sharingan ready to fight Frieza no matter what it took.

Sakura just smiled at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto!" She said and laughed lightly at what he had called Frieza.

Vegeta shielded himself from the dangerous and harmful shockwaves and glowing aura, "Ngh!"

Sasuke just shook his head, not believing of what he was seeing in his life. "No! It just can't be true not even Itachi was this strong?" Sasuke said in fear at Frieza's power seeing a monster fare stronger then his older brother.

Frieza continued to power up and soon his voice turned into a deep, alien-like tone, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frieza's body grew extremely large like two times more than usual. His legs and arms expanded to their very limits, hard as metal and steel. His black horns curved up and became sharper and more dangerous. He expanded his neck and head and even his shoulders. His transformation was now complete!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The perilous Tyrant shouted even more, feeling the screeching pain as he was in a process of transforming.

"Unbelievable! This is just absolute madness!" Vegeta couldn't believe of what he was seeing with his own naked eyes.

Gohan backed away and said his final words to Krillin, "It was nice knowing you, Krillin!"

Krillin agreed too, thinking this was all over for good, "Yeah so long, Gohan!"

"Well Sakura just so you know I still love you!" Naruto said knowing that like everyone else they were dead.

"Thanks Naruto well it was nice knowing you Gohan, Krillin!" Sakura said as Krillin just nodded their heads at her.

Dende was shocked and immobilized by Frieza's second transformation.

Frieza chuckled, loved to see the horror look on his opponents' faces, especially the Saiyans, "Heh, heh, heh! Well, this is it. I hope you're not disappointed."

Frieza was a huge and a gigantic lizard. His muscles became broader and became like as hard as steel and metal.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku, still recovering, felt the horrible ki he was feeling. _*Uh-oh! Something's not right!_* Goku said to himself, could also feel the power himself also.

* * *

Out in the tainted skies, Piccolo can feel the large chi too, "Holy smoke! It feels like there's ten Frieza's. Hold on, Gohan, Sakura!"

* * *

Back at the battlefield, their opponent was a true nightmare to everyone's horrors.

"What happened to all the confidence?" Frieza mocked them, "It's because I've just transformed? Are you scared? You should be, you little insects! Hm, hm, hm."

Without any warning or signal, Frieza's lizard-like tail grew long and tried to strike the Z-fighters, Saiyans, and the child Namekian! Luckily, all of them escaped and saw that upcoming attack coming. Frieza's tail went back to his original size.

"Huh? It retracts!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You like that, huh? Why, thank you," Frieza mockingly thanked them, "Most of the people can't see that coming. I'm actually impressed. By the way, Vegeta…and I'm also talking to you, Koukyo didn't you know my power level is over a million at this form?"

Vegeta's eyes grew huge, "What? It can't be you have to be lying!"

Gohan cried out, "One million?"

Sakura was shocked to hear this terrifying power level, "What the? He's still stronger than us!"

"Why should I believe it? In that form you don't even look like a threat to us?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"So you still don't believe me, huh? Well, allow me to demonstrate!" Frieza lifted up his left hand and executed gusts of winds and shocking force fields that could hurt you.

White aura started to surround the Tyrant and blew all of his opponents away, but they tried to regain their balances. Tides and roaring waters started to flood the whole islands and covered all the plateaus and canyons.

* * *

Bulma, caught into the gusts of winds, hold onto a gigantic rock, trying to save herself. She screeched was she being blown away, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Goku eyes were reacting to the powerful attack that Frieza created.

* * *

Piccolo protected himself from the gusts of winds. He opened an eye, trying to see what's going. "Oh man! What a power level. What's happening down there?"

* * *

The force fields and the shockwaves stopped, but the lakes and oceans of Namek rumbled on. Piles of rocks continued to scatter around the place.

Gohan huffed and tried to find his buddies, "Krillin! Krillin! Where are you?"

Krillin was there and responded, "I'm right over here, Gohan! Don't worry! I'm fine!"

"We're fine too!" Naruto yelled to them only for Krillin to see the ninjas were also safe.

Dende trembled as the monk fighter held the frightened child Namekian into his arms.

Vegeta couldn't admit it and so he grabbed a rock and crushed it, indicating that he was angry.

Frieza crossed his arms, "What's wrong? I can't stand the long faces. Cheer up. It's a perfect day to die. Don't you agree, you pitiful Saiyans?" Frieza glanced at his demolished surroundings. "I mean really. The sun is shining. The oceans are sparkling blue. The mountains act as a background in scene. It's positively perfect. Now, we just have to decide who gets to die first!"

Frieza glanced at them one by one. Frieza glanced at Gohan first Gohan gasped in fright. The superior Tyrant then took a glimpse at Koukyo. The aggressive female Saiyan shook even more. The powerful Tyrant then glanced at Krillin along with Dende Krillin was holding onto Dende. The last ones he looked at were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all three have fear in their eyes at what the Frieza was going to do.

"Huh?"

"Krillin…I'm scared…" Dende whispered to him.

Frieza then slowly glanced towards the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. The Saiyan elite stared at him back, gave him an angry glare.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Without a warning, Frieza departed from the ground and dashed at such full velocity! He passed by Vegeta, Gohan, Koukyo, Krillin Dende! The only ones left was Team 7 both Naruto and Sakura got out of the way but Sasuke was not as lucky as his friends.

Frieza left, gothic horn had stabbed Sasuke right in the chest just missing his heart

"My god how can this be possible!" Vegeta gasped.

Sasuke was like immobilized with too much pain, "Aah! Aah!" even his eyes had gone back to normal now.

Frieza chuckled and snickered at his face of horror and revulsion. Crimson-red blood emitted out from Sasuke's hips. Blood streamed down on Frieza's black horns and he licked the blood with his tongue. Sasuke was losing too much blood and he started to faint! Maybe even die… Frieza slurped, liking the taste a whole lot Sasuke trembled and his eyes started to shutter a bit.

Naruto yelled at the merciless changeling, "No! You bustard I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

Frieza continued to taste the blood. Sasuke's attempted to attack Frieza with a knee strike, but Frieza grabbed his knee, "Oh my."

Out from nowhere, Naruto charged towards him, not caring if Frieza was million times stronger than them, "HYAAAAAH!" Frieza spotted Naruto, attempting to attack him, but he countered with a tail whack to Naruto's face. Naruto was pushed away and grunted.

Sasuke stammered and staggered, "I can't…breathe!"

"Does it hurt? I'm so sorry," Frieza "apologized to him, "Guess I don't even know my own strength! Ha, ha, ha!" Frieza then lifted up Sasuke with his own left, gothic horn and rocked him back and forth like it's his play toy.

Frieza mockingly played with Sasuke, "Hah, hah, hah! Yee-ha! Come on, horsey! Some good cowboy you are!"

Naruto snapped back to reality and found his friend in deep danger, "Huh? Sasuke!" And because of this more and more blood emitted out from Sasuke's new wound. Naruto may hate Sasuke at time but he was still a friend and a team mate.

Sasuke eyes were starting to close and shutter. He lost all of his hope. *This can't be how it ends I still need to kill Itachi!* Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke can't move anymore, but can still feel the terrible pain running over him. Frieza knew that this Z-fighter was finished, "Well, that takes care of this one." Frieza threw Sasuke away and one of the Z-fighters was defeated.

Frieza chuckled, watching the fallen victim falling into the oceans of despair and danger.

Vegeta was absurdly mad about this, "That idiot he should have been faster then that?"

At this point Naruto was enraged at what just happened to Sasuke. "You bustard I'll kill!" Naruto yelled as his ki and chakra started to rise.

Sakura knew that this was going to get bad and she was going to stop from getting himself killed until he started talking to her. "Sakura go and get Sasuke while I'll deal with this freak!" He told her.

Sakura just nodded and went to help Sasuke while Naruto went charging at Frieza doing a hand sigh for his Shadow clone Jutsu. "Eat this you grandma **Shadow clone Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled as one hundred clones just appeared in front of Frieza.

Frieza, Koukyo and Vegeta didn't know what this was since Naruto hadn't used this since fight Raditz. But for Naruto's friends they all knew what this was and smiled know that this should keep Frieza busy for a while.

"What kind of attack is this?" Frieza asked as he was too shocked at what this human in front of him did.

As Frieza was thinking at how this kid had done this two of the clones started attacking him. The first clone attacked from the right while the second attacked from the left Frieza didn't have time to react to this. As both Naruto clones punched Frieza right in the face on each side, Frieza was now pissed at what the kid had done to him. So before the two clones could do anything else to him Frieza used his tail on one of the clones. While the other clones Frieza just used his laser eyes on him with the two clones just turned into smock.

"What the what happened to the two brats they just turned into smock?" Frieza asked not knowing what was going on.

Naruto hover just smiled at this. "Alright guys go get him!" The real Naruto yelled to his clones.

With that all but the real Naruto and three of his clones attacked Frieza and the tyrant was have a hard time with them. But this was not going to be hard for Frieza to take care off since he just used his tail on some of them while others he just used his strength on them. And like the last two clones they too just turned into smock while with other clones he just fired ki blasts at them. While this was going on Naruto used this time to tell the remaining clones what they were going to do.

Once Frieza was done with all the clones he looked at the remaining Naruto's that were left. But it was then that Naruto used his Dragon coil wave at Frieza who was flying towards Naruto not know what he was about to do.

Once Frieza was just were Naruto wanted him to be he yelled out to him. "This is for my friend **Dragon coil wave!" **He yelled at his attack went for Frieza. But this was not like before he put more power into it then ever before.

As soon it strike Frieza, the humongous and gargantuan energy turned into coloured crimson-red and exploded like an atomic, nuclear bomb. Blinding lights scattered everywhere and filled the whole place with nothing but flashing, heating lights. Even with Frieza doing the best he could to hold the attack back Naruto's anger was stronger then Frieza could ever think of. The clustered of enormous energy was soon gone.

Once this was done and Frieza was on the ground face down the real Naruto just breathed heavily. "Alright you three go for it!" Naruto yelled at the three.

Vegeta was stunned still, but felt a bit jealous. _*I can't believe it! That the brat's power came out of nowhere and just exploded like I've never seen before!*_ The Saiyan elite told to himself.

It was then that everyone saw what the three clones are doing one of them had both hands sticking out. While the other two clones were forming two blue balls in each hand both Krillin and Gohan knew what this was. As they had seen it while Naruto was training and when he had used it on Nappa even the two Saiyan knew this.

Once the two clones had finished forming the blue balls of chakra in his hands the other clone was now ready. "I hope you like this **Double Rasengan!" **The clone yelled as he used the Double Rasengan on Frieza's back. Making him yell in pain before the clone turned into smock.

Vegeta and Koukyo both stared at Frieza and saw the Tyrant down to the ground with lots of scratches and scrapes on his body.

Both Gohan and Krillin were both happy that Naruto had defeated Frieza. "Alright Naruto you did!" Krillin yelled.

"Nice one Naruto even I don't think he can get up after that!" Gohan yelled happy at his friend.

But Vegeta cut in, "Hey! Kid if you think if you fully defeated Frieza, then look for yourself!"

"What?" Everyone said as they all stared at where Frieza was defeated and looked at him instantly for a couple of seconds. Vegeta observed too as he can sense something very wrong.

Devious silence filled up the place, but shockingly, Frieza moved his arms and legs!

"What? But how that's just impossible Naruto done all that to him!" Krillin exclaimed.

Frieza stood up without even have to struggle at all. Those attacks executed by Naruto might have some effect, but it seemed it only has a little effect on the terrifying, horrible Frieza. This time, Frieza seriously glared at the remaining fighters in the battlefield with livid eyes.

Frieza wiped the dusts on his shoulders, "Well, I must say you surprised me there. But don't go over your head, because right now you are still nowhere near to be my equal or my power level. Let's just say your attack rated-scale is at five out of a trillion. Now, I think it's time to get this over with!"

Vegeta then panicked a bit, "Why you…monster! Well! What do we suppose to do now? Einstein?" The Prince of all Saiyan asked him straightforward with a bit of humiliation. "Because there's no way we can defeat him!"

Frieza snickered evilly, loving the horror look on their faces. Frieza started to power up and his brawn became a little broader. Huge chunks and piles of pebbles floated from the surface. The whole place was shaking like an earthquake.

* * *

While this was going on Sakura was in the Namekian Sea looking for her former love interest. And was lucky that it wasn't too hard for her to find Sasuke thank to her sensing his ki and chakra. Once she found him she grabbed hold of his right hand it then when Sakura felt Naruto's attack on Frieza she could even see the lights from his attack.

At that moment Sakura had only one thought going on in her head. _*You better not die Naruto!* _Sakura thought to herself.

She then slowly she started to bring Sasuke back to the surface and just in time too as she need air fast. And just in time to see Frieza get up from Naruto's attack she could see three of them knowing that he used his shadow clones on Frieza.

* * *

Vegeta panicked. "We're doomed! We are all doomed!"

"The pain you just cause me, I will return it tenfold! Hah, hah, hah!" Frieza dangerously stated, indicating that he was serious about it.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku, still healing up inside the isolation chamber, his body tingled as he felt Frieza's mounting of power.

"No…if I arrive there late…then all of them would be defeated! Please everyone just hang on!" Goku hoped and prayed.

* * *

Back in the battlefield, Frieza slowly came up to Naruto but he would not move or be afraid of this monster.

Without a warning or signal, Frieza strikes Naruto with a straight punch on his cheek along with a devastating knee strike on Naruto's stomach causing for red, guiltless blood to spit out from Naruto's mouth. The fighter dropped on the ground, feeling unconscious trying to take him over and slowly Naruto started to stand once more even smiling at Frieza.

Frieza on the other hand just laughed at Naruto. "Well kids you've guts I know that much but your going to die here alone with every else!" He yelled down to him.

Frieza was about to attack Naruto when the last two of him clones attack him trying to stop him. While one of them attacked from the front the second attacked from the back but this just made Frieza even angrier at Naruto.

Frieza just dealt with the two clones with no trouble at all for him and once done he just looked at Naruto. Frieza just smiled once more as he looked at Naruto and licked his lips ready to kill him for what he has done.

Naruto went all-out and executed multiples of immediate punches and kicks to Frieza's face, but the Tyrant just tilted his head to avoid it. As soon as Naruto executed his last, powerful move, Frieza disappeared out of sight and countered with a tail whip to Naruto's back which caused for him to blow away, but he regain his balance afterwards.

Frieza chuckled and mocked them, "What's wrong? I was hoping to get a little bit more of this. Where is that growing power you are hiding?"

Vegeta then hollered at the mighty Tyrant, "HEY, FRIEZA!"

Frieza turned around and as soon he took a glance at the Saiyan elite, Vegeta used a sneaky, surprise attack and fired a very powerful and overwhelming energy blast straight at Frieza. The Prince of all Saiyans snickered and laughed as if he already defeated the strongest fighter in the universe.

Vegeta snickered and viciously laughed, "Heh, heh! Oh, Frieza! You might have transformed to increase your power further than we imagined, but it does you no good letting yourself unguarded! Rule number one: Don't turn your back against the mighty Vegeta! Now feel my wrath!" Vegeta gathered more supplementary amount of energy from his body to his hands and fired barrages of purple, powerful chi blasts to inflict heavy damage to the Tyrant.

In the end, he gathered more and released a flashing, gigantic energy blast that looks like a tidal wave. The Saiyan prince was proud of himself, "Hah, hah, hah! Never underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan, Frieza!" But Vegeta's laughter slowly faded away as soon he found something shocking, "Heh, heh… …huh? AAH!"

But as the smoke disappeared away, Frieza still remained keeping that fuming fierce look in his face Frieza stared intently at him.

Vegeta gasped and exclaimed, "What…the?"

Frieza wasn't pleased, "You're such an idiot, Vegeta. I might annihilate you now, but I have to exterminate the brat with the whiskers on his face."

Naruto grunted in pain and noticed Frieza was slowly landing down right in front of him. Naruto had took a look to see Sakura bring Sasuke to the shore he could tell that she was already out of breath and soaking wet from her head to even her tail. But at least she had saved Sasuke from death.

Vegeta doubted, "Oh no! It's no use now! We're all doomed!"

Naruto groaned. Frieza then asked the injured Earthling. "Now then, would you like a shot of me?" Frieza asked only to punch him in the stomach.

Naruto got up from his knees and yelled, "HYAAAH!" He executed speedy sidekicks and roundhouse kicks, but Frieza just tilted his head once again to evade all of his useless attacks. Frieza countered with a knee strike to Naruto's chest and got send down to the ground once more.

"AUGH! Huh?" Frieza was about to squish Naruto with his own bare foot until Naruto quickly fired a ki blast on the ground to assist him to evade the attack and flew up to the skies. As soon he flew to the tainted clouds, Frieza teleported at the back of him and countered with a tail whip to his head! Naruto got send down to the land once more, but regained his balance.

Naruto held his stomach.

Frieza mocked them, "Heh, heh. You pitiful Earthlings you do not know what I can do."

"I won't let you do this **Kaio Ken x16!" **Naruto yelled and with that the red aura just engulfed Naruto's body. Naruto went charging towards Frieza, at such a high speed that it was hard for anyone to see him.

Even Frieza didn't know what was going on and how this kid was so fast but the evil tyrant didn't really care at this point. Frieza was about to attack Naruto when the young ninja just disappeared once again and reappeared behind him. And started to repeatedly punch Frieza in the back and even before Frieza could do anything else Naruto used his shadow clone Jutsu once again but not as many as the last time. With the new clones Naruto hade just made all of them and he went charging right towards Frieza.

This just enrages Frieza even more that this kid kept doing this. _*This little brat is getting on my last nerves!*_ Frieza thought to himself.

Unlike last time Frieza wouldn't let any of the clones near him and decided to let out an energy blast at all of the clones. All of the clones were destroyed leaving the real Naruto left who just went fly towards him. With lighting fast speed Naruto started to punch Frieza once more first he punched him on his head. Then he started to repeatedly punch him in the chest before Naruto gave Frieza a kick to the face one on the right and one on the left before Naruto went to the ground and punched him in the gut.

By the time Naruto was done he was breathing more deeply then before and he knew why it was because of the Kaio ken x16 which he was no longer in. Going that high had taken its toll on him and Naruto knew that he need time to get his power back and fast.

But Naruto wasn't that lucky as he saw that Naruto was trying to catch his breath so he Frieza took his chance and grabbed his neck. Frieza was going to make sure Naruto would die but he would make sure it was slow. With that Frieza then throw Naruto to the ground hard but Frieza wasn't done yet Frieza had only just started to have his fun. Frieza put his right foot on Naruto's back and pressed down hard right on his spin.

* * *

Out in the distant and tainted atmosphere and skies, Piccolo still tried to locate Gohan, Sakura and the others, but he still has a long way to go!

_*What's going on over there I can fell one of them is slowly dieing!*_ Piccolo hoped.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku can sense the cries Naruto was sending out and was worried for the young fighter.

_*No Naruto is in trouble!*_ Goku said to himself, worried for his friends and son's safety.

* * *

"Hah, hah. Well, Vegeta? Don't you want to help your friends?" Frieza asked him with hefty eyes, "Look at them. They are suffering and almost dying by my hands. Don't you at least feel a bit sorry for them? I think looks like you're too cold-hearted. You're too petrified are you? Hm, hm, hm."

Vegeta trembled and shook his head, _*Even though I try saving that kid's life, I am still no match for Frieza! It is better if both of them would be put out of their misery!*_

"Hah, hah. My, my. It's hard these days trying to find a friend that could risk his life to save your lives," Frieza said in such an alien voice, "Don't worry. It will be over soon enough."

"Ngh! RAARGH!" Naruto gnaw Frieza's foot which made the Tyrant kinda jerked a bit.

"Don't you ever mock the mighty Frieza?" The tyrant warned.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, the life signal was beeping very slowly and Goku inside could feel the clustered of enormous energy and the danger, _*Oh no! Someone's energy signal is fading!*_ Goku sensed and his hands tingled,

_*WHAT? Naruto's power level is diminishing rapidly! No! I need to get out of this thing!*_

Goku struggled with all of his might, but he can't since he needed to finish recuperating.

_"It's no use!"_ Goku was a bit mad, _"I won't be able to help them anyway! Not if I'm not fully recovered yet! Hang in there, guys! Please!"_

__

_

* * *

_

While Naruto was getting tortured by Frieza all any one could do was watch each one too afraid or scared to do a thing.

Krillin was too scared and didn't know what he could do. "We need do something Gohan or Frieza's going to kill Naruto!"

"I know Krillin but how are we going to help Frieza is just too strong for us!" Gohan said to his friend as he looked at Naruto in pain. Gohan then looked over to where Sakura was looking at Naruto too.

By this time Dende saw that Sakura had saved Sasuke and looked up at Krillin. "Krillin I think that I can help Sasuke." He told Krillin and whispered to what he was going to do.

At this point Sakura could hear Naruto's cries of pain and it heart her seeing Naruto like this. _*I got to stop this if I don't his going to kill Naruto!* _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura knew that she had to do something and fast before Frieza killed Naruto but what could she do?

* * *

In the vast, polluted skies of Namek, Piccolo can sense their power levels fading rapidly within every second, "Wait I can fell someone's power but whose? Wait a second its Naruto's."

Piccolo knew that he had to help one of his student's friends before he was killed by Frieza so it started to go even faster.

* * *

"AAAAUGH!" Naruto yelled in pain in unison. Frieza snickered and agog over their suffering looks.

_*What is this?*_ Vegeta couldn't move at all, _*I feel I'm numb! I'm petrified! I've already seen too much of this horror without blinking an eye!*_

Frieza pinch Gohan's head even more and blood forced out from his mouth. It streamed on the ground, little by little.

Naruto almost cried of the tenderness that he was feeling, "AAAAUGH!"

Frieza spoke his last words to the helpless Saiyans, "Sayonara, kid it been fun!"

Vegeta gasped in horror as he knew he will see bloodshed, "AAH!" he then looked over to Koukyo who also had that same fear in her.

"**Fire style: Fire KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"**

"**Shannaro!" **

But the mighty Frieza wasn't being able to complete his duty as he was distracted by the two upcoming energy blasts right in front of him. The Tyrant turned upside down, but Sakura's Shannaro sliced off Frieza's one fourth of his tail. Then the Sasuke's Fire style: Fire KA-ME-HA-ME-HA stung Frieza's flesh and stomach which caused for some effective damage to occur.

Vegeta's and Koukyo's eyes widened, "AAH!"

Even Gohan and Krillin were shocked at this to that the two ninja got Frieza off guard like that.

"That was for Naruto you son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled.

Frieza's tail dropped on the ground and it swished back and forth. The confused Tyrant stared at his front and spotted Sakura and Sasuke who was now fully recovered and in good shape again. But the question is how can this even possible?

"What the how can that bastard how can he be alive?" The annoyed changeling cursed them, "I thought I already killed him with my own bare hands! These Earth scum's are like weeds! You have to get them by the roots!" He made a theory. "But at least I get to kill that pink monkey too!" Frieza yelled.

With that both Sakura and Sasuke got ready to attack Frieza one more time with the same attack as they did before. As soon they both launched their special technique, the two attacks went to strike Frieza but luckily for the Tyrant he evaded it.

With that both Sakura and Sasuke started making fun out of the Tyrant Sakura was sticking out her tongue and Sasuke was shaking his butt in front of him. Funny!

"You can't get me lizard freak!" Sakura wobbled her tongue from left to right.

Frieza was a bit surprised, "What?"

"I dare you! Try it one more time loser!" Sasuke said.

"Hah! Come on, Frieza! You want to attack us then go ahead!" Sakura teased.

Sakura and Sasuke kind of switched roles a bit; the earthling patted his butt in front of the Tyrant and Sasuke then started sticking out his tongue and pointed his middle finger at him.

"Hah, hah! Come on! The target's over here, baby!" Sakura insulted.

"I dare you to come after us, you lizard!" Sasuke provoked.

Frieza clasped his fists together, "Rrrrrrgghh…FOOLS! You both are going to DIE!"

Frieza started to chase Sakura and Sasuke at hyper, turbo velocity and both the protagonists tried to keep away from him.

_*We have to keep Frieza away from Naruto…we need to buy some more time!* _Sasuke thought and planned.

_*And we have to somehow keep ourselves alive!*_ Sasuke hoped to himself the chase was still on, like a game of Cat and Mouse.

_*Stay focus! Keep yourself calm and cool!*_ Sakura calmed herself.

_*I should not look…* _Sakura tried to stop herself from glancing back.

Frieza screeched at them, "COME BACK YOU!" But Sasuke and Sakura did look back and spotted Frieza already catching up with them so easily. All they hopped was that they could keep Frieza busy long enough.

* * *

**A/N well that is another chapter done and I hope that you all liked it and once again sorry that it took so long. Anyway please tell me what you think and leave me a review and just in case you all want to know why Sakura was attacking Frieza. **

**Well one I wanted her to get some pay back for what she did to both Naruto and Sasuke. And like Krillin her Shannaro cut Frieza's tail off like Krillin did with his Destructo Disk. **


	30. Chapter 30 Piccolo vs Frieza

**A/N well another chapter for you all and I hope that you all like anyway I do not on DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura" **_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 30 Namek/Frieza saga part 21 Piccolo vs Frieza**

"Is he still behind us?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke took one look back to see a very, very pissed off Frieza after them. "Yeah Sakura he's still behind us! The dobe better get healed fast!" Sasuke said getting annoyed. "So what are we going to do now then?" He asked.

Sakura just looked around trying to think of something she the spotted a cave close to them. "Hey Sasuke We can go hide in that cave to buy some more time!" Sakura planned.

Sasuke just nodded as the two darted together and dashed inside one of the pathways there, but as they continued to fly, they both spotted Frieza already in front of them.

"AAAACKK!" Both Sakura and Sasuke changed directions and moved away from Frieza.

"Oh I like this game," Frieza was a bit excited of killing them instantly. "Cat and Mouse though there are two mice instead of one. And both of them should be delicious to eat.

"Oh what fun this is." The Tyrant disappeared out of sight and tried to locate Sakura and Sasuke again. The two to their left, but they again spotted the reptile-like being already right in front of them. Frieza sneered giving them the creepy chills.

"WWOOOAAAH!" Both of Sakura and Sasuke halted and did the same chasing game over and over again.

Few seconds later, the same thing continued. "EEEEEKKKK!"

"Hah," Frieza smiled.

"AAAAAAH!" After ten more tries, Sakura and Sasuke became exhausted already. Frieza was now outside of the cave, but he fired an overwhelming, purple ki blast at the valley and smoke came out from the holes. It fazed and it sizzled.

"Kami Dame it not again this is getting to old for my liking!" Sakura yelled in anger.

Sasuke was getting more and more pissed that Frieza kept doing this and knew where they were going.

"Well, hello there," Frieza 'greeted' them, "You're quite the pair of troublemakers now, aren't you? Well, all of the events have a sense of humor, but expect for one little detail. You cut off my tail! Now I'm going to eat you both arms and legs!"

Sakura was a bit creped out of what he said in the end, _*Man! This guy's is just nuts!*_

Sasuke growled and glanced over the Tyrant's shoulders, *_Need to keep him distracted…*_

Surprisingly, Sakura and Sasuke fired multiples of powerful energy blasts, but the Tyrant evaded all of those worthless moves. The two took their chance to hide themselves by swimming briefly into the ocean. There, they swam silently and holding their breaths.

"Humph. Well, I think a little fishing won't hurt so I could relax my nerves," Frieza waited for any signals. Both Sakura and Sasuke needed to have oxygen so they needed to swim back up to the surface. Bubbles can be seen to Frieza's eyes.

Frieza chortled, "I left my fishing rod at home, so I guess I just have to blast you!"

Frieza fired multiples of powerful energy blasts to both Sakura and Sasuke, trying to kill them instantly. But Frieza missed as Sakura and Sasuke swam back up to the skies; just right behind the arrogant Tyrant.

The Frieza noticed his opponents and screamed at them, "NOW YOU WILL DIE! Frieza attempted to attack both of them with his powerful claws of steel, but a plan quickly came up to Sasuke. He placed his fingers on his forehead and shouted,

"Sakura close your eyes **SOLAR FLARE!" **He yelled.

Sakura just did what she was told. "When did you learn to do that Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes.

"WHAT?" Frieza yelled but he didn't see that helpful attack coming, so he got blinded for only a matter of seconds. He covered his eyes so he didn't get literally blind.

Frieza was now really mad, "AAAAAAH! WHY YOU INSOLENT SCUMS! I will get you! HUH?" Frieza yelled.

The surface and the skies turned back to normal, but Frieza was still blinded by Sasuke's Solar Flare.

* * *

Vegeta was silent, but astonished by their risky tactics and strategies that actually worked after all. Meanwhile back on the plateau where Naruto was left on the ground, almost fainted and unconscious. Dende strolled by Naruto and placed both of his child hands on his back.

Naruto grunted in deep pain, "Ngh…" He grunted in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

"Naruto can you hear me?" Dende tried to make sure if he was listening, "It's me, Dende. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Dende closed his eyes and his antennas started to dimly glow in light coloured yellow lights. Those little bright rays surrounded Naruto's body, from head to toe. Vegeta observed this little event. After a few seconds, Naruto's petrified hands started to move at last.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and his vision was a bit blurry, "Augh…Aah…"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke continued to soar into the skies getting back to their friends as fast as they could.

* * *

Dende concentrated as the process of healing was at place. After just a few more seconds, all of the scrapes and wounds vanished out of sight. Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Aah! You're fine!" Dende was very relieved.

Both Vegeta and Koukyo were surprised to see that kid's special power, "Aah!"

"Did you just saw what I did Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan just shock his head not knowing himself. "I don't know Krillin!" Gohan said to his friend looking very confused.

* * *

Just then, Frieza opened his eyes again as he was not unsighted anymore. His face became stern and very annoyed.

"Ngh...AAH!" Naruto opened his eyes completely and stood up from the ground, feeling fully recovered? He just couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at his hands, feeling a lot stronger than before.

Naruto just looked at Dende. "How did you do that Dende?"

"I'm glad you're okay now," Dende happily said.

Vegeta's astonishment was doubled, "What the?"

Just then, Sakura and Sasuke stopped by Vegeta's side, awed of what he was seeing coming from that Namekian child.

Sasuke repeated what he told Vegeta, "Hey! Are you deaf or something? We told you to get out! Huh?"

But they soon noticed that Naruto was now fully recovered which made Sakura happy to know that he was alright now. _*I'm happy that Naruto is alright!* _Sakura thought to herself.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Huh? Alright! Mission accomplished!"

Sasuke reacted too, "Yeah!"

"Why you, fools!" Vegeta scolded them, "You didn't tell me that this secret ability is within that kid all along! How dare you keep this a secret from me?"

"Vegeta is right why didn't you tell about this?" She asked Krillin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Krillin exclaimed. "We didn't know he has the ability to heal people! If we knew that in the first, then we would've healed Goku. Makes sense right?"

Naruto appreciated the healing, "Dende, I didn't know you can heal people."

Dende was embarrassed by this a bit. "Surprising, isn't?"

Out from the shadows, Frieza finally located the Z-fighters!

Vegeta glanced behind, "Huh?"

"What?" Both Krillin and Gohan said in unison.

"Oh great look whose back! Hump!" Sakura said, angry at the changeling.

"Shoot! Grandma is back again!" Naruto also said, feeling mad. Naruto dashed to where Krillin, Sasuke, Sakura, Gohan, Koukyo and Vegeta were floating. Naruto started to power up dramatically.

"Hey brat why do you keep calling him grandma?" Koukyo asked.

Naruto just smiled at this. "Well it's because he sounds like an old lady with that voice!" He said while Sakura, Krillin and Gohan just laughed at this.

Frieza gasped as he was confused of why Naruto was now in good shape, "What? You too? But how?"

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Naruto confidently yelled vigorously with strength and complete power. The waters scattered around Naruto's aura was creating some shockwaves and light gush of winds. Vegeta was actually impressed.

Frieza snarled, "Rrrrrrgghh…"

"Well, since we're all fully restored and recovered, we might just have a chance to take him down to the ground!" Vegeta confidently stated. The rest of the Z-warriors smiled with confidence.

"LET'S HIT HIM, BOYS AND GIRLS!" Vegeta yelled as he would love to see the look on Frieza's face with their newly new strength. Everyone teamed up together and fired various and multiples of powerful, scorching energy blasts straight towards Frieza, who crossed his arms, trying to lessen the attack power. Their last chi blasts were the strongest ones ever yet and caused for huge clouds of smoke to come out! All of them almost used up all of their strength and energy, but not that much.

Everyone was now breathing very heavily and steadily. As soon the smoke and smoulder faded away into nothing, a figure behind the darkness still remained The Tyrant, Frieza, still stood with only little scratches can be seen. Everyone was stunned.

"Is that the best you can do?" Frieza tried to provoke them, "You're all pathetic. Really, I'm expecting more than this."

"Wha-what are we supposed to do now?" Krillin nervously asked all of them.

Vegeta's hands shook, "I…I don't know!"

Sasuke did also, not believing of what he was seeing, "I'm…I'm all out of ideas and plans!"

"How could we possible beat him? But strength doesn't matter at this time!" Gohan assumed.

"I agree with, Gohan," Naruto agreed. "Right now, it doesn't matter if he's powerful or not, we're going to attack him head-on and go all-out!"

Gohan nodded his head, "Right! I'm with you, Naruto!" Gohan and Naruto attempted to attack Frieza head-on, without even thinking of how he is physically powerful right now.

"No! Gohan! Wait!" Warned the monk Z-warrior.

Sakura tried to stop them, "Gohan! Naruto! Stop!"

"They're going to commit suicide if they're going to do that instead!" Koukyo said to the arrogant Saiyan prince. Krillin, Koukyo, Sasuke, Sakura and Vegeta caught up with them.

Both of the brave warriors were about two meters away from the mighty Frieza until out of nowhere, somebody blocked their paths!

"(GASP)!" Every Z-warrior and the Saiyans gasped in unison. This "Somebody" was shining in bright, pure, colourless lights as soon the aura faded away, it was the Namekian who fused with Nail. Piccolo! He's just in the nick of time.

"Aah! Pi…Piccolo? Is that you? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Both Gohan and Sakura said think that they were hallucinating.

"Good to see you, Gohan, Sakura." The Namekian greeted him.

Gohan cheered happily, "Hah, hah! So it worked! The Dragon came through with us after all! This is amazing!"

"Its good to have you back Piccolo-sensei!" Sakura said with respect to her teacher who had help her become strong.

Piccolo just gave a small smile then examined the lizard-like alien creature, "Is that him? Frieza?"

Koukyo nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, that's that murderous, self-serving traitor Tyrant."

Piccolo noticed a few beatings to Frieza, "I see…" Piccolo examined, "King Kai says he's unbeatable. We just have to find out."

Vegeta scoffed, "Humph. That's right. And who are you? Just another weak Namekian?"

Piccolo remained silent. Soon, the Saiyan elite recognized his solemn face.

"Wait a second. I know you. You're that Namek who came from Earth who was defeated so easily. I can't believe these fools wished you back to life," Vegeta teased and taunted him.

"Do me a big favour and keep that mouth shut of yours!" Piccolo told him with disrespect, "Once we beat Frieza, I will challenge you, face to face."

"Yeah. Like that's ever going to happen," Vegeta hardly could imagine, "Heh, heh. I guess people just talk so serious after they die once."

An awkward of silence then drifted by.

"I sure hope Piccolo knows what he is doing," Krillin hoped, "I could sense he's much stronger now, but I wonder if it's very effective towards Frieza…"

Sasuke twitched his eyebrow a bit, _*I can't believe it. Piccolo? How did he get so powerful from the last time we saw him?*_

Frieza folded his arms, "Well a Namekian. I really don't want to kill you. So please, I will say this once go now. You're the only Namek that will have his life spared by me as it will ease my conscious knowing that I left one of you alive."The silent Namekian fighter remained silent.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku sensed an enormous power level. _*Woah! There's another huge power level I'm sensing…* _Goku exclaimed inside his calm mind. *Is it Piccolo?_ No, it can't be! Whoever it is, he's much stronger than before. What about the others? Their powers are now fully restored, but I thought it's fading rapidly? It's a mystery alright. What in the world it's going on out there? None of it makes any sense,*_ Goku thought, feeling confused than ever.

* * *

Back in the battlefield, everybody was silent, but the mystifying Namek spoke.

"Enough talk! I would like to do this while I'm still young! Stand back, you guys. I'll take care of Frieza."

Dende was amazed, "Wow! I didn't know Piccolo is a Namek! This is startling!"

Piccolo landed on the plateau and Dende stopped as he was shocked by Piccolo's appearances. He looked just like his brother, Nail.

Dende was very curious, but Piccolo warned the child Namekian, "I think it would be best to take cover, Dende."

"Huh?"

"Take cover now."

"Uh…right!" Dende sprinted away from Piccolo to take cover. The Namekian child hid somewhere where he should be pretty far away from the serious Namekian.

"Wow! How does he know my name?" Dende exclaimed.

"Oh no…this isn't good! Piccolo!" Gohan said.

Krillin was having doubts, "Man! I'm not sure if Piccolo can do this!"

Vegeta snorted, "Humph. Who knows? This might get interesting after all. I'll just sit back and watch for a while."

Sasuke scoffed a bit, "Heh. I think Piccolo wouldn't even break a sweat."

Naruto agreed. "I should agree. I got a feeling we might defeat Frieza after all with Piccolo in our side!"

Krillin, Vegeta, Koukyo and Gohan were all puzzled, "Huh?"

* * *

Goku then sensed steadiness quietness, _*Huh? Everybody is just standing still. Something dangerous and major thing is going to happen.*_

__

_

* * *

_

In fact, there will be some perilous and a major things will happen. In the silent battlefield, in the outside, everybody was still, but in the inside, there full of loud disturbance and sparking fight within them.

"..." Every Z-fighter and the Saiyans were silent.

Piccolo stared at Frieza with serious glares. And the menacing Tyrant laughed evilly.

* * *

Back on King Kai's planet, the mythical North Kai sensed the new power.

King Kai placed his arms behind his back, "Hmm, Piccolo's power level has risen since last time. I wonder what would happen now."

"Can he take on Frieza now?" Tien asked him.

"I'm afraid to say, no. Even with his new strength and power, he still can't take on Frieza." King Kai knew it was hopeless.

"Darn!" Yamcha pounded on the grasses, "Guess we're going to be stuck here forever! If I was there, I could've taken Frieza by myself! Rrrrrgghh…"

"Come on, Yamcha," Tien encouraged his friend, "Have a little bit more faith in Piccolo. Who knows, maybe he can defeat Frieza after all."

* * *

Back on Planet Namek, Piccolo and Frieza kept staring at each other, very serious and silent. The winds blew from side to side.

"I'm not sure if Piccolo can do this!" Krillin said, thinking the Namekian couldn't make it.

Vegeta snorted, "Humph. Don't tell him that!"

"I sense something different about Piccolo," Gohan was firm, "This is not the Piccolo I knew. He will only fight an opponent if he knows for sure he can defeat him!"

Sakura only nodded at what Gohan said. "I think that Gohan's right guy's Piccolo sensei seems stronger then he was on Earth." Sakura said as she like Gohan knew that Piccolo was smart enough to know when not to fight someone.

"Would you cut out the crap?" Vegeta spat, "There's no way he can defeat Frieza! He's useless!"

"But he said that-" Gohan said, but he thought he need to keep himself silent for a while.

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku can sense Piccolo's strong power.

* * *

_*Hey! Piccolo is back!* _Goku exactly knew who it was now. *And his power is even stronger than ever!_ Just hope it is enough to defeat Frieza!*_

__

_

* * *

_

Back in the battlefield, Dende peeked in.

"There's something about Piccolo that reminds me of Nail," Dende could see a resemblance.

Piccolo was very silent, "…"

Frieza chuckled at the look of his silences, "Hm, hm. Alright, Namekian. If that's what you want. But mark my words, you will be begging for mercy once you get a taste of my dangerous powers."

Piccolo then finally spoke, "Let's see about that. Rrrrrrgghh…"

"Huh?" the superior Frieza said. The Namekian teleported in front of Frieza and executed a quick elbow strike, but Frieza blocked it quickly with his two hands, in a cross formation. Both the Namekian and the Tyrant already resulted to a Blows Crash. Both performed various punches, kicks, and techniques to knock themselves down! These two fighters created heavy sounds and ear-splitting shockwaves. Within after each move they deliver, they respond to! Piccolo delivered a devastating straight punch, but Frieza grasp his attack, but Piccolo countered with a high front kick to Frieza's chin. The Namekian and the Tyrant, once again, resulted to another Blows Crash. Both of them created forceful shockwaves. Bright lights are visible and can blind your eyes due to the tremendous force and strength!

Vegeta growled, "Rrrrrrgghh…"

Frieza snarled at the fact that Piccolo was as almost as equal as him? "Rrrrrgghh…huh?"

"Come back here!" Piccolo executed two petrifying driver punches, but, luckily, Frieza grasped onto his attacks with his both hands. Piccolo's eyes glowed and fired two, thin laser beams at Frieza, but the reptile-like alien bended his whole body to evade it, but the Namekian counterattacked with a shocking knee strike to Frieza's stomach. Piccolo tightened his fist and performed a high uppercut to Frieza's chin.

Gohan cheered, "Wow!"

Krillin just couldn't believe it, "I can't believe it!"

But Naruto pointed at them, "But look! Piccolo can anticipate all of Frieza's moves!"

Sakura just smiled at her teacher. "I just can't believe that Piccolo is so strong now, I mean he's so much stronger then before I think that he might beat Frieza." Sakura

"Do you think he can make it before Frieza try something dirty?" Sasuke asked.

Yes! I'm sure of it!" Gohan was very confident.

Both Frieza and Piccolo resulted to a very long Blow Crash. Every respond to any attack, created shocking shockwaves and heavy gusts of winds. Both Frieza and Piccolo executed knee strikes to each other and still kept on going. They broke into piles of rocks and canyons. They landed on the surface, Frieza performed several punches to Piccolo, but the Namekian parried all of his devastating moves. While they're fighting, Dende stared at Piccolo's face and can see somebody that resembled him.

"RRRGH! HYAAH! KYAAH!" Piccolo yelled with powerful strength.

Frieza counterattacked, "RRRRRGGH! HYAAAAH!"

Dende observed more closely and now he's finally convinced!

"(GASP)! It's him! It's Nail!" Dende assumed.

Piccolo launched and fired multiples of homing energy blasts while the Tyrant blocked it. Soon, both of these equalized fighters left the surface and Piccolo delivered petrifying roundhouse kicks, sidekicks, front kicks, and different kinds of various methods and combinations. Frieza gotten a little bit angry and smack Piccolo's face with his sliced tail! The Namekian got blown away, but he extended his Namekian arm and got a hold of Frieza's tail well what was left of it. Frieza countered and chocked the Namekian into the oceans of Namek.

Both of the competitors swam deeper in the water and all became silent soon.

"Is…there any sign of Piccolo?" Gohan inquired.

But the one who came out of from lakes was the brash Frieza! Is Piccolo already defeated?

"…? No…PICCOLO!" Gohan and Sakura bellowed, thinking his mentor is gone for good.

"Aww…why look so sad?" Frieza mocked them a bit, "Your green friend is just fine. To prove it, I'll bring him up to you." Frieza's right hand started to glow in bright illumination. Just in time, Piccolo swam back to the surface, but the Tyrant fired a fatal blast at Piccolo which made him crash into a canyon. The Tyrant pointed his finger at him and fired a thin, laser-like energy blast on the canyon. As soon it passed the plateau, the whole piece of that island exploded into bits.

Gohan was a bit blinded by the illuminating lights, "(Gasp)! Piccolo! Are you alright?"

All of them were shaking; the power within Frieza horrified them too much.

"Humph. That takes care of him," Frieza thought.

"…huh?" But Naruto could feel something. Under the piles of stones and shattered rocks, Piccolo broke through and still not a scrape can be seen in his whole body.

"What the?" Frieza murmured.

Koukyo just laughed as she looked at Piccolo. "So the Namek survived the attack!" Koukyo said looking at Frieza.

Gohan cheered, "Yeah! Piccolo!"

"You just underestimated my power, Frieza!" Piccolo reminded him.

"You know what? We might just have a chance after all against Frieza!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Krillin agreed, "Yeah. Just like Vegeta said. All we have to do is fight as one."

"Then if that's the case, let's go for it," Sakura suggested.

"Right!" Gohan concurred, "We might just take Frieza down." Both of these valiant fighters are ready to attack the ruthless Frieza until Piccolo commanded them to stop.

"You two stay out of the way," ordered Piccolo.

At this both Gohan and Sakura gasped at what he said to them.

"Didn't I say I would take him by myself?" The Namekian tried to jog down their memory.

"But Piccolo!" Gohan refused.

"You can't take him alone," Krillin inferred.

"Piccolo please let us help you!" Sakura yelled.

"I know what I'm doing," Piccolo responded.

The weakened Vegeta finally gained by consciousness and overheard the conversation. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up, "Ngh! Augh! Rrrrrrgghh…he's even a bigger fool to take on Frieza alone, but again, I'm not that stupid to tell him to challenge Frieza if he wishes to."

Krillin, Gohan, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke made way for Piccolo to resume his gruelling fight with Frieza.

"WHY YOU!" The Tyrant became angrier and performed a claw strike with his gothic, black fingertips, but Piccolo evaded it the changeling did this process three more times and it still didn't work.

"Rrrrrrgghh…" Frieza snarled like a mad dog.

Piccolo smirked, "Well, you might be wondering now how could I ever anticipate all of your petty moves if you think I'm just an ordinary Namekian. Huh? Home boy?" insulted the Namekian.

Frieza was annoyed by his insult, "HUH?" He grabbed Piccolo's puffy collar on his neck. Frieza expected Piccolo to feel scared, but the Namekian doesn't feel that feeling at all.

"What did you call me?" Frieza furiously asked him.

Piccolo chuckled, "Heh, heh," Just then, Piccolo's voice changed! It changed into Nail's voice!

"Do you really think you can defeat both of us?" Nail questioned him inside Piccolo's body.

"Huh? That voice!" Frieza recognized this voice and it was Nail, the last surviving Namekian warrior in Planet Namek.

* * *

A brief flashback was shown.

Frieza was in his first form. This was the time where he confronted Nail for not giving him the secret password, "On this day, I'll just fight you with my left hand."

"HYAAAH!" Nail tried to hit the pressure point on Frieza's neck, but it seemed it didn't hurt him at all.

Frieza sneered, "Heh, heh."

Another scene was shown and there was Nail where he launched a surprising, sneaky energy blast to the arrogant Frieza, "(Huff)! (Huff)! HYAAAAAAAH!" It successfully strike him, but it didn't seem to hurt Frieza at all.

Nail exclaimed, "Huh?"

"My dear friend, you are starting to bore me," Frieza said, "One way or the other, I _will_ get that password!"

Frieza teleported in front of Nail with his back turned away from the Namekian and executed a devastating back fist to Nail's face.

Nail screamed in such throbbing soreness, "AAAUGH!"

"This is my last warning," the perilous creature notified him, "You just devote the password to me or I'll make sure you'll never get up again!"

The flashback ended not too long.

* * *

Piccolo continued to speak in Nail's voice, "Heh, heh. Piccolo and I are in one body…as one."

"WHAT?" Frieza was shocked.

Dende's prediction was right, "Just as I thought. It really _is_ Nail!"

Piccolo's voice changed back to his original one, "And our combined powers will surely defeat you once and for all!"

Piccolo remembered that event where Nail and he fused together so they could defeat the most powerful being, mighty Frieza.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah…" Piccolo slowly charged up and his whole body started to glow in bright, white light aura. All of Piccolo's friends and allies were amazed by his newly improved strength and skills.

"Wow!" Gohan gasped.

"I never thought that Piccolo could actually take on Frieza without any of our help!" Naruto said, quite impressed.

Vegeta growled and just couldn't believe it, "Rrrrrrgghh! Ngh! That Namekian! I can't believe he's taking on Frieza!"

"Now since I'm stronger than ever," Piccolo told his opponent, "It's time to end this little game! KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a burst of confident yell, Piccolo teleported right in front of Frieza and delivered a shocking punch to the Tyrant's face which actually blew him away. Piccolo boosted up his speed and performed a head butt to the Tyrant's stomach along with a high uppercut on his chin. Piccolo was about to perform a punch until Frieza grasped his attack, but the Namekian countered with a knife hand on the Tyrant's neck along with a terrifying roundhouse kick on Frieza's neck and hit the pressure point. But Frieza countered with a tail whip which caused Piccolo to land on the surface with his two feet.

Piccolo clenched his fists, "HUH?" He glanced above him and Frieza lifted up his right hand and gathered a heavy amount of energy and fired a ki Blast at Piccolo. A wide, enormous light-lilac coloured energy blast emitted out from Frieza's right hand Piccolo decided not to evade it, but deflect it with his own hands.

"Oh no! Piccolo!" Gohan cried out to his noble mentor.

"You can't!" Krillin tried to warn Piccolo.

Vegeta hollered at him, "You can't do it!"

"Get out of there!" Naruto informed.

As soon the fatal, deadly technique of Frieza was about a meter away from Piccolo, the Namekian warrior gave a confident yell! Piccolo deflected Frieza's Punisher Blast with just one arm. As soon he deflected it, Piccolo countered with a much more devastating, demoralizing, devastating energy blast straight towards the mighty Frieza. He and couldn't move. He can't believe that this certain Namek has some great fighting potential spirit within him.

The warriors in the battlefield were stunned by this rigorous fight. Vegeta's pain still hurt like heck, but his attention was drawn into this battle, "Rrrrrrgghh…Argh…"

After the smoke and smoulder faded away into nothing, a figure behind the darkest shadows remained The Tyrant, Frieza, still remain in the battlefield, with his arms crossed in an X-formation to overcome the blast. Frieza's face was full of complete madness. Piccolo's face still seem confident and very serious though a little bit worn-out.

Frieza rumbled angrily.

"…" Piccolo was silent.

"Woah! I can't believe it!" Gohan couldn't admit it.

"What would happen now?" Krillin got some suspense inside of him.

Vegeta had nothing to say, "Rrrrrrgghh…"

"Is it even enough?" Naruto wondered.

"I hope that it is Naruto or we're all dead!" Sakura said with fear in her voice

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, though Goku cannot see the gruelling battle, he could feel their sparking energy growing every time.

_*Oh no! Still no effect! I have to help them! But please…hold on! I'm almost there!*_ Goku prayed and hoped.

* * *

All of them trembled. Piccolo and Frieza ogled at each other eye to eye.

* * *

**A/N well this is the end of this chapter and I hope that you liked it anyway please leave me a review and let me know that you like it. So until next time have a good day.**


	31. Chapter 31 Frieza's finale form

**A/N well a new chapter for you all and I hope that you like it as Frieza makes it to his final form in this chapter. And thanks to everyone for the reviews it means a lot to me that you all like this story anyway I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 31 Namek/Frieza saga part 22 Frieza's finale form**

Meanwhile back at Frieza's ship Goku could fell what was going on. _*Frieza's power level has been brought down by Piccolo, but I have a terrible feeling. Come on, you guys.* _Goku thought.

In King Kai's place, Yamcha and Tien hands were placed on King Kai's shoulders while Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book as he knew that his Team would be fine as long as the three worked together.

"What happened, King Kai?" Tien asked

"Did Piccolo defeat Frieza or we're just going to be stuck up here forever? But let's have more faith in him. Piccolo's our only hope." Yamcha said. King Kai was silent.

* * *

In the changed, almost deserted Planet Namek, Frieza landed on the ruined ground, staring at Piccolo, face to face. Piccolo looked at him instantly back, a moment of complete silence passed by the two.

"Huh." Frieza smirked.

"Huh?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Frieza lend off an evil smirk and shockingly attacked the Namekian with a straight punch to his cheeks. Piccolo's head swayed a bit. The Tyrant gave a hard knuckled strike to Piccolo's stomach and then an elbow strike to the Namekian's chest. Frieza clasped his hands together and pounded Piccolo on his head, forcing him to crash to an empty land.

"Piccolo I know you can do it!" Gohan exclaimed.

Sakura was also in shock hoping that her teacher and sensei could win before anyone else got hurt by Frieza.

"Ngh! This is just complete madness!" Vegeta growled.

Frieza was about to perform his next dangerous attack. He dashed at full velocity, trying to finish the Namekian once and for all, but Piccolo quickly evaded the attack and flew in mid-air. Frieza glanced at him and then tried to chase Piccolo.

"No! No matter how hard I try, I still won't be a match for him! WHAT?" Piccolo growled. Frieza already caught up with the Namekian. He quickly clasped his hands together and once again, pounded Piccolo to crash into the surface. Everybody gasped in shock. "AUGH!"

"Hm, hm, hm." Frieza chuckled evilly.

"Frieza's just too powerful we should just run now!" Koukyo said.

"What are we supposed to do if we run he'll just kill us before we get anywhere?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't worry guys. Just like they say it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings!" Krillin said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Well, I'd just say she hummed a few bars! Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Vegeta growled.

"Hey come on guys Piccolo can win we just need to have faith that he can do it!" Naruto said with a smile.

_*There should be a way out! At least I can manage myself to stay alive or at least that's what I think.* _Vegeta thought.

Piccolo made his way out of the piles and heaps of huge chunks of stones. Purple blood emitted out from some parts of his body and his clothes are torn off a bit. He struggled to get up while the Tyrant landed on the ground, snickering and chuckling evilly.

"Humph. It looks like the tables are turned again, my friend. Now this time it's now the last time. I hope you said your last prayers before I take your life and crush it with my own hands." Frieza said confidently.

"Ngh…Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Piccolo calmed himself down. He stood up firm and slowly and took off his white cape and his cap. He threw it on the ground and cracked his head and snapped his fingers. He then gave a confident smile on his face, ready for the next round.

"Humph. Well, are you ready?" Piccolo asked.

"What? You're not serious, are you?" Frieza asked.

"Huh? Wait, Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"I know! Maybe Piccolo is going to gather all the energy from Nail and then release all to Frieza." Krillin suggested.

_*Piccolo, you idiot! I can't believe I'm not even close of beating Frieza!*_ Vegeta yelled in his mind.

"Okay then. As you wish." Frieza agreed.

"Humph. Get ready, Frieza! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF ALL THE NAMEKIANS YOU JUST DESTROYED! HYAAAAAAH!" Piccolo started to power up and his aura turned orange, yellow-coloured. He sparkled in golden, glimmering lights. That's one powerful Namekian right there! "HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Yeah! Go ahead! Beat him up, Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

"You can do it! YEAH!" Krillin yelled.

"How could I trust that Namekian but then again…" Vegeta thought.

"Humph. I'm actually impressed by that green man's growing power!" Sasuke smirked.

"Can't worry now. We just might have a chance after all," Naruto said.

"Humph. Well. I'm not sure what's going into you, Namekian, but after you power up, let's just say we get this over with, hm?" Frieza asked.

"Heh, heh! With pleasure! NOOOOW!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo, about to turn the tables once again, executed a quick jab to Frieza's Tyrant face. Piccolo's speed was now fascinating, you could barely see him! Frieza wiped out the blood from his lips and darted in the tainted skies. Piccolo caught up with him. As soon Frieza and Piccolo were once again confronting each other, Piccolo quickly performed a back fist to Frieza's face. As soon the Tyrant opened his eyes, he realized that the Namekian was gone.

"Rrrrrgghh…huh?" Frieza began to search for Piccolo.

A few seconds of searching, Piccolo teleported right behind the Tyrant carrying his half sliced tail.

"What? What are you doing with my tail?" Frieza asked.

"To do this! HYAAAAAH!" Piccolo yelled, and then he mockingly slapped and smacks Frieza with his very own tail. The Namekian then disposed of the tail to the oceans,

"AUGH! OW!" Frieza yelled out in pain.

"Humph. Getting smack by your own tail. How do you like that?" the Namekian smirked.

"Why you bastard! RAAAAAAAARGGH!" Frieza attempted to attack Piccolo, but the Namekian grasp and hold onto his attack and countered with a devastating elbow strike to Frieza's head which caused for him to blow away and crash to a rift. Piles of rocks covered him up. Piccolo was ready to finish the changeling being once and for all.

"NOW FOR A GOOD FINISHER! HYAAH! KYAAH! HYAAH! KYAAH!" Piccolo fired and launched multiples and barrages of homing, powerful purple energy blasts straight at Frieza. With so much energy, force, and strength, the whole surface of the canyon exploded like a nuclear, atomic bomb.

All of the Z-fighters and the two Saiyans covered themselves so they wouldn't get blind with such bright, pallid light,

"Is Frieza history?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not so sure!" Naruto said.

"Aah! It's over!" Vegeta said.

Everybody looked up and it seemed Frieza already escaped before Piccolo fired those barrages of chi blasts that could drain down his energy a lot. All that valuable effort went off to waste.

"Humph. When will you ever learn, Namekian? You can't beat me. You know that." Frieza said.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Piccolo challenged.

Frieza slowly descended from the skies and about to land on Planet Namek's surface. Piccolo tried to catch up with him,

"Humph. Your problem is that you don't have a clue of how strong I really am. Let me tell you something. I have the power, the ability to transform. You might have not seen my first form, but each time I evolve, my strength increases dramatically. That means all of your effort are just a waste of time. Understand? Good. Now if that thing's cleared up, it's time to get rid of you out of existence!" Frieza landed and stepped lightly on an elevated canyon. He crossed his arms and ready to make Piccolo's nightmares come to reality,

"Now you see I'm not bluffing, because I will transform right before your very eyes. But do keep this in mind. It's not my ultimate form yet. I still have one more transformation."

"You're full of it!" Piccolo scoffed.

"Huh? What'd he say?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Transform. Naruto this is not good," Sakura murmured.

"What now? What are we supposed to do?" Krillin asked in a panic-y tone.

"Yeah, especially if Frieza transforms again," Gohan agreed.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Vegeta growled.

_*You know what? At times like this, I always think to myself, why I didn't just become a shoe salesman?*_ Krillin thought.

"Humph. Why not just stand and let me demonstrate. Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages, it's time to see the ultimate transformation ever witnessed!" Frieza smirked, and then glowed in evil and very dark coloured black and red aura. Everybody gasped in horror and shock.

"Hah, hah, hah. Take a good look, Namekian. It's a shame you will die before you get to see my last transformation after I transformed to my third one! Rrrrrrrrgghh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frieza struggled with all of his might and on his back, appeared two, razor-sharp thorns.

"HUH?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…" The Tyrant's shoulder blades extended and became sharper and straighter. He continued to glow in such an aura of darkness, "Rrrrrrrrgghh…HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The reptile-like being's face started to change.

It became a little bit wider, his nose seemed to disappear, and his mouth began to shape like a duck's beak everyone began to tremble a little.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frieza's head began to stretch and extended completely. Several seconds later, the top part of his head expanded and draws out to a shape of an elongated shape. It looked like he has a meter-long, oval-shaped forehead. His transformation was complete.

Sakura just held on to Naruto in fear at what Frieza had now changed into Naruto on the other hand just loved it not what Frieza had just become but that Sakura was holding on to him.

"So, this is his next transformation," Koukyo said seriously.

"Humph. Well, how do I look? I might not win the beauty contest, but I will make your day!" Frieza chuckled sinisterly.

"You're disgusting," Piccolo spat.

"AAH! AAH!" Dende screamed while trembling with fear.

"Heh, heh!" Frieza smirked.

"Well, he didn't really change much from his second transformation!" Krillin said.

"What? Are you kidding me? Well, baldy, if you think he hasn't really changed much, then his power is destructible!" Vegeta barked.

"I don't get it! How Frieza recovered so much after what Piccolo has done to him?" Gohan asked.

"What are we going to do now then!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was looking at him. "Hey why are you looking at me?" Naruto yelled.

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku felt the new overgrowing power.

_*What's going on? Frieza's power is growing every second. I need to get out of this thing, but it'll be worthless if I'm not fully recovered! If anything happens to my friends and family, then I will _never_ forgive myself.*_ Goku thought.

* * *

In King Kai's planet, the mythical North Kai could feel the tremendous strength.

"Oh my, it seems Frieza just transformed into an indestructible, mega, powerful monster!" King Kai said with horror.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, full of destruction and menace, Frieza was ready to start the next round.

"Well. Since you're feeling so confident, why not you take a piece of me? If not, then I'll just go first!" Frieza attempted to attack Piccolo, but luckily he evaded it and tried to "escape" by flying at high velocity in the skies. Frieza caught up with him.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…" The Namekian tried to trick the Tyrant by disappearing and reappearing at the same time at different places. He did this process so many times. Piccolo lend off a smirk. But as soon he focused to his front, he spotted Frieza already ahead of him, "What?"

"Well, hello there. Haven't we met before? You know, I'm not done dealing with you yet, Namekian." Frieza said as he laughed evilly.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Piccolo growled.

At one canyon, Dende tried to get a better view of this hectic fight between Frieza and Piccolo,

"Hang in there, Nail!" Dende thought.

Vegeta and Koukyo just looked at each other then stared at the little Namekian. They smiled evilly as they remembered the Namekian's secret ability released by Guru. A brief flashback was shown were the child Namekian healed Naruto.

"Augh…ankh…" Naruto panted.

"Don't worry. I have the power to heal you. Just stay still." Dende said.

"Yes, that little Namekian. He might just come in handy!" Vegeta said evilly.

Koukyo just laughed at this. "Your right all we need is for that kid to heal us, once we've been hurt then we'll be stronger then before."

"Well, well now. Are you going to attack me or not?" Frieza asked, growling slightly impatient.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh, HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Piccolo executed a punch, but Frieza evaded that petty attack. Piccolo tried again and this time, at full speed and force, but Frieza can still anticipate all of his moves. Piccolo growled heatedly. He then disappeared out of sight and teleported right in front of Frieza, but the Tyrant already knew where he will appear so he blasted him with a tidal wave-like devastating energy blast.

Piccolo got blown away, but regained his consciousness and balance.

"Hah, hah." Frieza laughed.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" Piccolo performed a driver punch, but Frieza quickly dodge it and he got out of the way and delivered a foot stomp to Piccolo's back! Frieza then delivered powerful, non-stop roundhouse kicks and sidekicks to Piccolo's face and stomach.

"HAAH, HAH! RAAARGH!" Frieza yelled with strength.

"AAUGH! NGH! AAAUUGGH!" while Piccolo yelled in pain.

"Well, I'm not finish with you yet, Namekian! It's amazing how you could still get up from all of that! Humph. You think your superior speed might save you, well, then your dumber than you look, you injurious Namekian! Looks like it's time to shut the lights! HMPH!" Frieza pointed his middle and index finger at Piccolo and a thin laser beam shot Piccolo on his leg. It actually hurts and it stung like a one thousand needles.

"AUGH!" Piccolo yelled out in pain.

"Heh, heh! HYAAAH!" Frieza did the same thing and fired small, but petrifying thin laser blasts at Piccolo on his face and legs and all over his whole body, "HAAAH, HAAH, HAAH!"

"AUGH! NGH! AUGH!" Piccolo grunted, continuing to get blasted.

"PICCOLO! NOOO!" Gohan cried out.

Woah men! Would you look at that? How much Piccolo can hold?" Krillin exclaimed.

The merciless Frieza continued to fire multiples of thin, laser ki blasts at Piccolo, continuously and non-stop to end Piccolo's life. Gohan watched this dreadful scene and his temper rose up once more.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh, Piccolo! NOO! STOP IT!" Gohan hollered.

"HYAAH! KYAAAH! HM, HM, HM!" Frieza didn't stop.

Sakura was fighting back the tears she had right now as like Gohan she couldn't stand watching this go on. "I can't take this anymore Naruto! We need to help Piccolo before that freak kills him!" Sakura yelled as she went dash off.

"Sakura Chan wait he'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as he went after her.

"Sakura, Naruto wait up I'm helping too!" Gohan shouted and followed Naruto.

"No! Wait! YOU CAN'T!" Krillin was about to help the others until Vegeta grabbed Krillin's foot, "Sasuke lets help them out huh?"

"No, Krillin, Sasuke!" Vegeta ordered.

"But there's no time! All of them are going to be dead if we don't do something!" Krillin protested.

"Don't be a fool, you two! Listen to me! If you truly want to defeat Frieza, then beat me up first! Don't waste your time trying to defeat Frieza! It's the only way!" Vegeta explained angrily.

Koukyo then grabbed Krillin by his armour. "So do what we say!" She yelled.

"What?" Krillin exclaimed.

Sasuke just smiled at this. "I have no problem doing that!" He said smirking.

_*If Krillin or Sasuke can beat me to the inch of my life, that Namekian kid can then heal me, and I will truly become a…_.._a…true…Super Saiyan!*_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

"HYAAH! HYAAH! HM, HM, HM! HYAAH!" Frieza continued to laugh sinisterly.

"AAAAAUGGHH! AAAAAAH! NGHHH!" Piccolo continued to growl and yell out in pain.

AUGH! Ngh! AUGH!" Piccolo continued to shout in pain.

"HYAH! HYAH! HAAH, HAAH!" Frieza proceeded to fire more and thinner laser blasts to weaken the Namekian.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Gohan shouted with anger.

"Hmm?" Frieza spotted Gohan flying straight towards him who will attack him severely. Frieza pointed his fingers at Piccolo one last time and shot him with a thin laser beam blowing the Namekian away! Frieza then focused his attention to the half-Saiyan. Gohan executed a sidekick, but Frieza easily evaded it.

The superior Tyrant chuckled, "HM, HM, HM! HUH?"

Sakura came onto scene and performed a palm strike with a force field in the end, but Frieza, again, evaded it and about to counter with a severe strike, but Sakura evaded it.

Naruto was next! He clasped his hands together and about to give a hard-knuckled strike to Tyrant's head, but the reptile-like being tilted his head to dodge it. All of the three fighters soared up into the open skies and they all shined under the shimmering, shining sun. Gohan lifted up his left hand and gathered a huge amount of energy. Sakura lifted up her left hand and pink, electrifying lights started to spark around her hand. Lastly, Naruto was next. He lifted up his right hand and sapphire-coloured energy develops around his hand.

"What the?" Frieza exclaimed

"Eat this **Masenko ha!" **Gohan yelled as the yellow beam came out.

"**Wind Force!" **Naruto yelled as his own attack went at Frieza with the wind cutting Frieza.

"**Shenaro!" **Sakura yelled.

All of their devastating, powerful energy blasts combined into one and it formed a very tremendous and enormous energy blast no one has ever seen before. It's a mixture of coloured purple, gold, and light blue colours. Frieza was a little bit confused, but he tried to block it with his own bare hands. The Tyrant kinda struggled a bit and he began to sweat just a little bit. Bright lights scattered everywhere. Vegeta, Sasuke, Koukyo, Krillin, and Dende covered their eyes.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh, I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU, FRIEZA!" Gohan struggled.

Their confidence and strength boosted up and their combined techniques grew stronger no one has ever imagined before. Frieza was slowly and slowly being forced to the ground.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh," Vegeta growled, not knowing if they could ever make it.

"Just a little bit further, guys! You're almost there!" Krillin encouraged.

Dende gasped in amazement, "Aah!"

"Rrrrrrrrgghh," Frieza's half sliced tail touched the ground just a bit. He was closed of being forced down to the ground and was about to get beaten but an antagonist like him will not give up so easily.

But Frieza counterattacked with a much more lilac-coloured ki blast that almost looked like the waves of the oceans. Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura's combined unique energy blasts are reflected back at them.

"AAH!" Exclaimed the half-Saiyan.

As soon Piccolo's enormous energy blast strike Frieza's massive, powerful chi blast, it instead exploded into billions of energy blasts. It strikes on the surfaces of Namek, flew out of the atmosphere, hit the oceans, and exploded while flying in mid-air. All three of these fearless Saiyans opened their eyes. Piccolo saved them from their demises.

Gohan smiled and thanked his mentor, "I guess I owe you one, Piccolo. Thanks a whole lot."

Piccolo breathes heavily and Frieza's face looked awfully confused and puzzled.

*_Hmmm…these kids, they're stronger than I thought especially with their powers combined,* _Frieza thought to himself as he observed them.

*_I'm_ _actually impressed me those kid's have got power, but where did they get it from? There's nowhere for that brat could be almost as strong as I am,"_ The Tyrant then slowly looked at Naruto.

_*As for that whisker kid he's stronger then he looks.* _Frieza thought.

Frieza then looked at Sakura as well as her tail that the young Saiyan has yet to learn to warp it around her and smiled knowing who she was related to. _*As for the girl there's no mistaking it now, she's Vanera's daughter alright, but how could Vanera still be alive? She was on the planet when I destroyed it.* _Frieza thought to himself.

Frieza then looked at both Gohan and Sakura. _*I already exterminated the whole Saiyan race except for Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta, but where did they come from? I thought I already wiped out the rest of them? Vegeta found Koukyo and I'm sure that they can't be the boy parents, as for the girl were could Vanera have gone to hide to have her? She is older then the shorter kid* _Frieza stared at the other allies that remain in the bloody battlefield. *_But that was over twenty years ago I would have found her by now!*_

Frieza crossed his arms and shook his head, _*But it doesn't matter. After all, in the end, they will soon die at my hands no matter how hard they try. After all, I still got one transformation to go to keep those shocks in their eyes.*_

Frieza only looked at Sakura and laughed while the three young and Piccolo fighters just looked at. "I know who you are girl, you remind me of your mother from long ago you do look just like her, so how is Vanera doing after all these years?" Frieza asked with a smirk but Sakura didn't say anything to him.

* * *

In the Tyrant's spaceship, Goku's body tingled and trembled at the same time. Wondering what's going on in the outside world.

* * *

Back in the battlefield, the Z-warriors and the two Saiyans have a long way to go.

Piccolo tried to catch his breath, "Frieza is so tough but I know we can win."

Gohan breathe heavily and then felt his own energy. A suspicious feeling came up to him, _*Oh, oh. I guessed that last attack used up all of my energy. Now what am I supposed to do?*_

Vegeta's envy rose up towards his rivals, _*It's amazing how that kid gets all his powers from.* _The Saiyan elite then called Krillin, "Hey, cue ball!"

Krillin turned around and gasped, "Huh? AAH!" Vegeta grasped Krillin's resilient garb and spoke loudly to him. He had a plan that could defeat Frieza once and for all.

"Look! Listen to me and listen well, 'cause I'm only going to say this once!" Vegeta warned Krillin, "The only way to defeat Frieza is for you to wind me up at the inch of my life! As you can see, a Saiyans' powers tremendously grow after recovering from serious injuries. I need to get stronger! UNDERSTAND?"

Krillin anxiously nodded, "Yeah! Yeah! I heard ya!"

Vegeta sneered, "Good."

Frieza then shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I think it's time to exterminate the last surviving fighters here and also vaporize the remaining of the Saiyans that still lives. If I waste my time accomplishing this little ambition of mine, these Saiyans might get stronger than I ever imagined. I must terminate them immediately."

Vegeta was waiting for Krillin to make his move, "Well? What are you waiting for? Blast or cut me or something to almost end my life!"

Krillin shook and hesitated, "But I can't! What if I put too much power? I could kill you!"

Vegeta just laughed and snickered, "Heh, heh. That's exactly the point. Hurry up. There isn't much time. Once I'm close to the brink of death then that Namekian kid has no choice but to heal me right?"

"Well, even though I can't stand your guts, I can't do it!" Krillin protested.

"What?" Vegeta scoffed, "Give me a break! Did you see what Frieza did? Don't you even trust me? Just do it NOW!"

"I'll do it then Krillin if you can't!" Sasuke yelled but was stopped by Koukyo. "Why are you stopping me?" Sasuke yelled.

"I want to see how this turns out you foil." Was all she said as she looked back at Frieza then Vegeta? _*Its also good to know if the kid will heal us or not!* _

Frieza's impatience was growing thin, "Humph. I'm sorry for interrupting your conversations, but I'm a little bit tight on schedule. So why don't I say I should get this over with and kill all of you instantly?" All of them trembled with fear.

"I-I think he's talking to us, Vegeta!" Assumed the confused monk warrior.

Vegeta shook his head, "No! NO! I'm not ready yet!"

"Get ready to witness my ultimate, mega, last transformation ever!" Frieza bended his arms and started to power up and put a little of severe pain to his dreadful, very last transformation. Everybody gasped and grew in fear. Only those who are brave enough stayed calm, but still their worries grew inside of them every second. They never witnessed such a powerful enemy in years. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaah, hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

"Oh my god, this is not good!" Piccolo said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gohan asked them all.

"No, his last transformation we need to do something guys," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura I want you to get behind me, and no matter what if things look bad I want you to head towards Goku sensei's ship and leave!" Naruto told her.

Sakura was shocked at what Naruto just told her he wanted her to run away but she knew why. It was so that she was safe from this maniac but Sakura was not going to run off and leave her friends to die.

"Oh man!" Krillin visualized what Frieza might look like in his final form. He was thinking he was spikier, his tongue grew longer, and his teeth are sharper than ever. Is Krillin's prediction right?

Vegeta hurried the frightened Z-warrior, "Rrrrrgghh, come on! We still have some time if we hurry! Do it now! Or else we'll be all doomed! You want that?"

Krillin nervously and also confusingly stared at Vegeta. He doesn't know if he should listen to the Prince of all Saiyans or not.

"Come on! Do it! Do it!" Vegeta ordered.

Frieza continued to power up, "Raaaaaaaaarrgghh, raaaaaaarggh…"

Dende backed away slowly. Somewhere, out of nowhere, Bulma was full of dusts and dirt all over her body, suffering and didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Bulma panted, "It's all over. Why do I even come to this stupid planet anyway? Huh?"

Just then, the waters scattered around the surface and the oceans and lakes were shaking all over the place! Bulma was actually terrified and anxious at the same time, "Huh? What's happening? Why everything's shaking?"

The frustrated lady stomped her foot and complained, "OOOH! I'm sick of this! Why everybody doesn't care about me? Stupid Gohan! Stupid Krillin! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Naruto! Stupid Sakura Stupid Goku! I hate you all! I hate you, I hate you! You all left me like I didn't even exist! OOOOOH!"

* * *

Back in the menacing and shaking battle zone, Frieza continued to power up and struggled to evolve to his next transformation. The whole place and surface almost shook a bit and dark, gray clouds strolled over quickly.

Vegeta was rushing Krillin, "Come on! We don't have much time left! Beat me up right NOW!"

"But I can't fight you, Vegeta!" Krillin refused once again.

"Listen up! You want to die right now at this spot?" Vegeta angrily asked him. "The only way to defeat Frieza is for me to become a lot more powerful than that foolish Tyrant! DO IT NOW!"

Krillin shook and growled angrily, "Alright, here goes nothing!" He fired a cerulean-coloured energy and fired it at Vegeta, but the Saiyan elite cancelled the attack.

"Come on! You have to do better than that! Now try again!" Vegeta commanded.

Krillin needed to put more power into his own attack.

"Come on, you pitiful earthling! I can't believe I ever have to trust you on this! I got a lot more fighting experience than you do! You're such a coward!" cursed Vegeta and hollered at him like a slave, "DO IT NOW I SAY!"

"Rrrrrrrrgghh, HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Krillin's irritation, anger, and also frustration risen up and he blasted Vegeta on his stomach like he really meant it. It went through his flesh and dark blood emitted out from the Prince of all Saiyans' abdomen. The blood poured and spurted everywhere. Vegeta lend off an evil smirk and a snicker.

Piccolo noticed a change in somebody's power level, "Huh?"

"Vegeta?" Gohan turned his head.

Naruto was shocked, "What the heck?"

Sakura tightened her fists, "What did Krillin do?"

But Vegeta was actually happy about this and grinned. _*Yes! Now I will become a…Super Saiyan…and defeat Frieza!*_

"What's going on? Why the heck you did that Krillin?" Gohan asked his best friend.

"Gohan, Sakura Naruto escape right now!" Piccolo commanded Gohan's strict mentor.

Gohan kind of hesitated, "Huh? But Piccolo…"

Sakura just interrupted Gohan. "There's no way that we're just going to leave you here to die Piccolo sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto could only agree with her. "Sakura chan is right it's like Kakashi sensei told us 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and team-mates are worse then trash.' and we will not abandon you!" Naruto yelled and gave a thumbs up to Piccolo.

Piccolo felt like he wanted to faint so he slowly fell in the distant skies. Luckily, Gohan caught his mentor and assisted him. They both landed on a canyon where Vegeta landed, almost at the brink of death.

Piccolo groaned in pain. "Ngh."

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Gohan anxiously asked him and soon an idea came up to his brilliant mind, "Hey, I know! We can get Dende to heal you. Dende possess the ability to cure other people so I'll get him as soon as possible."

With that everyone else landed on the ruined, dented plateau also.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan called, "Let's get Dende to heal Piccolo right away!"

Krillin nodded, "Right!"

Both Sakura and Naruto trembled as they watched Frieza ascending himself to the next level of destruction and menace.

Sakura could only quiver in fear at the power she felt. "Na…Naruto do you fell that!" She said in fear.

Naruto only nodded at what she told him not looking away from Frieza changing. "Yeah I can fell it Sakura." Naruto said.

Frieza's whole body, from head to toe, started to crack and huge fissures can be seen like a statue being smash down to millions of pieces, "Raaaaaaaaarrgghh!"

The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, held his stomach real tight and blood streamed down on his hands, legs, and poured down on the ground. He noticed the child Namekian and tried to convince Dende to heal him.

Vegeta staggered as he walk, "Come on, kid. What are you waiting for? Heal me! Can't you see I'm dying here?"

"No! I refuse to do it! I can't do it!" Dende just quivered.

Vegeta stuttered, "But why? I thought you have the power to heal people?"

"I can only heal those people who have good hearts, but your heart burned billions of my people!" Dende explained,

The Saiyan elite stammered, "Come-on! There's no time for this stupid, Namekian speech of yours! Just heal me right now!" Vegeta yelled

"I'll try," Dende shook and decided to not heal him, "No! I'm sorry, but I can't do it! Instead, the brave Namekian just flew away leaving Vegeta to die from the dreadful blast of Krillin.

"Damn you, kid! YOU WILL PAY…Ngh…augh…aaugh…" Vegeta fell onto his knees and more dark, crimson blood emitted out from his newly wound.

Koukyo just watched this and was glade she waited for Vegeta to go first. "Well it's a good thing that I didn't do what the prince did, what an idiot he just got himself killed!" She said to her self and laughed Sasuke on the other hand just looked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan were both running together, trying to search for their friend, Dende. While doing that, Krillin explained why he hurt Vegeta so badly.

"(Huff) Vegeta told me that a Saiyans' strength always increases after recovering from serious injuries! (Huff)! So he commanded me to bring his life close to death so he could get heal and become a Super Saiyan! He wants to defeat Frieza. I kind of agree with him, but it's very hard to make such a hard decision!" Krillin huffed.

Gohan breathe heavily and noticed somebody, "Huh? Look, there's Vegeta!"

Krillin spotted somebody else too, "And look! There's Dende right over there!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" The Tyrant continued to power up and lots of cracks are visible to see. He was close of completing his transformation. But Dende successfully caught up with Piccolo along with Gohan and Krillin.

"Huh?" Dende looked up to Piccolo, who could see a resemblance towards his brother, Nail.

Piccolo staggered as he spoke, "I heard you co-could heal people. Would you please do it to me also?"

"I'll try," Dende placed his palms on Piccolo's forehead and chest and he aglow in sparkling, shimmering, golden light. He was now in the process of healing. Piccolo's body stared to glow too in orange, gold glimmering lights all of them remained silent. But what the two didn't know was that Frieza was watching Dende healing Piccolo. Just then, Gohan and Krillin caught up with Dende and spotted curing Piccolo. All of the scrapes and wounds disappeared out of sight and Piccolo opened his eyes fully. Frieza on the other hand was shocked at what he had just seen and started laugh insanely knowing how everyone kept getting better.

Dende gasped and smiled. Piccolo stood up and stared at his bare hands. "Hmmm, I feel light. I feel refreshed again. Thanks a lot, kid."

"Well, I only did it for Nail, mister," Dende respectfully said.

"Hey, Dende? I highly advice you that you should heal Vegeta now," Krillin advised.

Naruto agreed also, "It could be the only way to defeat Frieza Dende."

Dende continued to refuse; he thought about all of the horribly things Vegeta had done. "But I can't! He's-He's just like Frieza! He destroyed my people and my brothers! Why would I ever help him?"

"Please, Dende," Gohan persuaded, "Forget about the past. You must focus on what's happening right now!"

Sakura the knelled down behind him. "Dende even I hate doing something like this, but it's the only thing that we can do." Sakura said.

"If we don't act up quick, then there's no chance for us to gain victory!" Sasuke added.

Piccolo placed his hand on Dende's shoulders and his voice changed to Nail's, "I have to agree with your friends, Dende. If we want to end this then there's no choice now."

Dende sighed and nodded his head slowly.

At the other hand, Frieza lend out his heavy, loud, burst of yelling. His whole skin shredded and cracked into pieces, "RAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH! HAAAH, HAAH, HAAAH!"

A flash of light appeared and filled the place with blinding rays of dark lights. Smoke and smoulder scattered everywhere and everything steamed and frizzled. The skies became clear once again, but the atmosphere was filled with horror and danger.

Naruto observed this event, "His transformation is complete!"

Gohan clenched his tiny fists, "I wonder what he looks like right now."

Krillin trembled and answered Gohan's question, "I say it's the most disgusting, horrible, repulsive creature in the entire universe!"

But as the smoke faded away, out into the dust, it seemed the whole atmosphere just became quiet and very silent. All it could be heard were the gush of winds blowing from one side to the other. Somewhere around the corner, Dende was in the process of healing Vegeta, hoping he was still alive. Apparently, he was, "Ngh, Ngh… …!"

Dende didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. The Prince of all Saiyans stood up and checked his arms and body. He stared at his own hands.

"Humph, oh by the way, thanks," Showing his "gratitude", he purposely kicked Dende on the face.

Dende dropped on the ground.

Vegeta glanced at the child Namekian with cold eyes, "You should've known better that I'm close to dying. Hmm?" Vegeta turned and spotted a black figure inside the dusts and smoulders. This is where Frieza completed his ultimate, last transformation.

"So…Frieza finally showed his true self," Vegeta said, "Humph. And just right in time. I'm now fully healed so that means I could take on that Tyrant by myself without breaking a sweat."

"What now?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"What? He doesn't look frightening to me at this time," Krillin said.

The gush of winds wiped the dusts out of the way to show the last and the ultimate form of Frieza. Everybody gasped in true horror and fear, "(GASP)!"

The Tyrant's tail grew back to its original shape. His muscles are broader than before. The shape of his body looked more of a man's body. His eyes seemed very calm, but inside those cold eyes, death and destruction were the only things that existed within it. Frieza had now reached up to his final level. There is only one thing in Frieza's mind to kill.

* * *

Goku felt that enormous energy, _*A tremendous has grown rapidly…it's…Frieza!* _His eyes opened fully as he sensed the bloodcurdling energy.

* * *

Dende trembled even more and more, while Piccolo, Naruto, Sasuke, Gohan, Sakura and Krillin's eyes widened with fear.

Vegeta just scoffed, thinking that he could easily defeat Frieza, "Humph."

While Koukyo just smiled at Frieza's true form.

* * *

Goku repeated his future opponent's name. _*Frieza…!*_

_

* * *

_And the perilous, arrogant Frieza remained quiet also.

* * *

**A/N well this chapter is now done and I hope that you all liked it now I'm sorry this chapter took so long. So please tell me what you think and leave me a review also I'm not 100% sure about the twenty years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed if so please tell me.**


	32. Chapter 32 Two deaths by Frieza's hands

**A/N well here is a new chapter for you guys and unlike the rest which have been the same as I have not been able to change it. Why you may ask well this is the most difficult saga to do since none of team 7 could take Frieza on yet Naruto can thanks to his Kaio-ken but that is very limited since he has not train in 100XG like Goku did. Now enough of me ranting I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend: "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

**"Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 32 Namek/Frieza saga part 23 Two deaths by Frieza's hands**

Everyone just looked at Frieze who was now in his finale form as they looked at the tyrant. Who just remained dead silent at the fighters as he looked at them all taking in their shocked expressions on their faces?

Sasuke was just confused as he looked at Frieza. "Oh wait just a second that's the new Frieza? I got to tell you I'm kind of disappointed, I mean look at him he's so-" Sasuke was never able to finish as he was interrupted by Piccolo.

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled to Sasuke much to his anger at the Namek, "Let me give you a piece of advise kid, don't let that monster foil you cause you know looks aren't everything!" Piccolo said to Sasuke while he looked over to the other members of team 7.

As much as he hated to be wrong he knew the Namek was right as Naruto was stronger then him and getting stronger all the time. He then looked at Sakura right now Sasuke didn't know if he was stronger then her. Or if Sakura was now stronger then him which she was not bur he didn't know that, after all he heard Vegeta say that a Saiyan always gets stronger after every fight and near death experience they had.

"He's just too strong and even with all our powers combined there's no way we still wouldn't be able to put a dent in his shiny new armour! I say we get out and then maybe one day we'll return and kick some ass!" Piccolo said while sweat went down the Namekian's head.

Everyone knew that Piccolo was right as they all looked at Frieza and they knew that only Vegeta and Koukyo were smiling at this. All but one of them was silent as he looked at Frieza remembering what Piccolo had said to them all.

Naruto just scratched his head in confusion. "Umm Piccolo I don't see grandma wearing any armour?" Naruto asked still confused.

Everyone who was with Naruto (not counting Frieza as he did not hear what Naruto said) just looked at him. Even Koukyo and Vegeta were shocked at what Naruto had just said was he really that stupid the two Saiyans thought. But both Sakura and Sasuke knew that this was something that Naruto dose from time to time not being one of the smartest of team 7.

Sakura knew this more then the others. _*Naruto was never the brains of the team that was me, Sasuke was the strength of the team while Naruto was power, while Kakashi sensei was the teacher and watcher.* _Sakura thought to herself.

Giving a sigh and went up to him Sakura was going to it him but she decided to tell Naruto instead. "Naruto what Piccolo meant was since Frieza is his last form none of us can hurt him like his skin." She told him while Naruto just nodded his head.

* * *

In King Kai's planet, King Kai gasped in horror, "Oh no!"

Chiaotzu, Tien, Kakashi and Yamcha's training were cut short when they heard King Kai's gasp.

King Kai trembled and exclaimed, "Oh my I sense Frieza has manifested into his final transformation!" King Kai could only clench his fist together. "Drat this could mean all are hope now lies with Piccolo!" King Kai said.

"King Kai what about Naruto you taught him? Dose Naruto stand a chance to beat Frieza too?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Kakashi but he would have to push his body to its very limits to do so. But even then it could kill him or damage his body beyond repair." Was all that King Kai said before taking a look back on Namek?

* * *

In Frieza's spacecraft, Goku was still recovering, but could feel Frieza's new power. _*Oh no! Frieza! He has-his power level-I never felt anything like this before! Come on! I need to get out of this thing!*_

__

_

* * *

_

Frieza then only said one word, "Bang." A relentless, evil energy emitted out from Frieza's tip. But the energy attack of the Tyrant didn't hit Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto. Not even Vegeta or Koukyo! Instead it strikes the healer of the gang, Dende, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The child Namekian then exploded and burned.

"What happened?" Vegeta anxiously turned around.

All of the fighters spotted Dende incinerated and also dead.

"No, Dende!" Gohan screamed.

"Why you monster how could you do that to a child!" Naruto yelled as he was about to attack Frieza without even thinking about it. "I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled once, but before he could go and attack Frieza he was stopped by Sakura holding on to his arm.

Naruto only looked into her eyes, and he could see fear in them. "Don't go Naruto please he'll kill you!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto knew that Sakura didn't want him going out there to fight Frieza. *_She's afraid that Frieza will kill me, but I just can't stand here while Frieza kills everyone I know and care about!* _Naruto thought to himself looking at her and saw that she was quivering with fear so much that he could see her tail shaking too.

Piccolo was just as angry as the rest of them. _*Frieza your monster!* _Piccolo thought as he looked at the monster in front. Even Nail was crying on the inside of Piccolo's head.

Frieza snorted. "That's one down and I didn't even break a sweat." Frieza said Laughing at them all.

This only made Gohan even madder then before at the death of one his friends. Gohan then turned his head towards Frieza glaring at him with all the hate that he could give.

Krillin anxiously tried to speak to his friend. "De-Dende? Speak to me, Dende. Say something!"

Piccolo knew the rezone why Frieza had got rid of Dende first as he told them why. "He saw Dende's power to heal us, and so he decided to take him out first!" Was all that Piccolo said as he clenched his fists together?

Koukyo then looked at the group wondering what they are going to do now. "So dose anyone know what we should do now? Since the kid is dead we'll all soon follow him!" She yelled out to them.

Gohan who was still angry over what Frieza had done just looked at Dende's body before turning around towards Frieza. While Gohan looked at the murderous Frieza the tyrant just disappeared out of sight everyone was shocked at the speed that he had.

Even Sasuke couldn't see where he had gone and was looking all around trying to find him. But even with his Sharingan Sasuke had no luck at all in finding Frieza anywhere nor did anyone else for that matter.

"He disappeared!" Gohan gasped in shock.

Vegeta on the other hand was not happy that Frieza just disappeared. *_Come back and fight like a man!" _Vegeta thought to himself as he levitated off the ground to see if he could find him in the air.

After searching for that arrogant Tyrant, Frieza showed up right behind the fighters. The superior Tyrant observed their horror look on his opponents' faces. "Hello boy and girls." Frieza said to them all.

"How dare you!" Piccolo yelled still angry at what Frieza did to Dende.

Everyone present even Koukyo she looked at Frieza with anger on their faces ready to attack him.

"Now it's time to pull back the curtain, and light the third and final act begin. My, my you seam quite upset about what I did to your little friend over there how touching, oh well what's done is done!" Frieza said as he looked at Gohan and Naruto who were the maddest out of everyone. "You two seam most eager to get things started, shall we begin then?" Frieza asked as he pointed his finger at them all.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!" Gohan made his first move and performed a speedy punch, but the Tyrant ducked his head to dodge it.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh!" Naruto was the next one to attack Frieza as he tried to punch him, but Frieza only moved to the right Naruto looked Frieza right in the eyes as he passed him.

"I've has all I can take from you!" Krillin was the next one to take this risk and executed a roundhouse kick in mid-air. But Frieza, once again, moved his neck to evade it. Piccolo took his turn and performed a tiger strike, but Frieza, again, tilted his head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke sprinted and jumped in the air. He then gave it all he got and executed a drop kick at full potential, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

But Frieza just glanced at the Uchiha. As soon the Sasuke was about an inch away from him, the Tyrant quickly blocked it with his left hand. It even created a light shockwave. Without warning, Sakura then sprinted and executed a sliding sidekick on the ground, but the Tyrant leaped from the soil to evade it.

"This is for all the time. That you ever called me a monkey Frieza!" Koukyo yelled as she as she sent multiple punches at Frieza but he only doge every last one. "Dame it all to hell stay still Frieza you bastard!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo all took the risks and executed all of their techniques to at least try to defeat Frieza. Gohan performed several punches, Krillin performed multiples of kick techniques, and Piccolo continued to deliver claw strikes. But since the Tyrant's speed had increased fully, he just tilted his head to evade all of those petty attacks.

While the members of team 7 all went charging forward at Frieza using everything that they knew. While Naruto throw punches at the Tyrant Sasuke tried using his sword on him hoping to stab him while Sakura went to kick him. But Frieza just dodge every last one that they sent at him all the time Frieza was smiling.

Piccolo the leaped into the sky ready to try something else. **"MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **His Masenko emitted out from his hands. Frieza stared at the upcoming powerful technique. He then grinned evilly and disappeared out of sight. Frieza came out from the puffy, purple smoke. After that Frieza then came out of the purple smoke flying upwards.

"Right that dose it!" Krillen then positioned his hands together and sapphire-coloured energy was developing around his hands. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

"**Dragon coil wave!" **Naruto yelled.

"**Fire Bomb!" **Sasuke yelled as he fire attack went towards Frieza.

"**Cherry Destroyer!" **Sakura yelled letting out her two pink beams.

Koukyo was the last one to attack **"Flashing light!" **She yelled a white light went right towards Frieza.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Krillin's Kamehameha wave, Gohan's Masenko-ha, Sasuke's Fire Bomb Sakura's Cherry Destroyer, and Naruto's Dragon coil wave flew straight toward Frieza! The changeling gave another smirk and then disappeared out of sight. All of the energy blasts collided and crashed.

Piccolo landed on the ground asked his team-mates. "Did you get him?"

Krillin wasn't certain. "I'm not sure!"

Naruto just looked around to see if he could find Frieza too. "I can't find him guys!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiots! BEHIND YOU!"

Everybody looked behind their backs and there was Frieza with his middle and index finger pointed at somebody. "Here I am."

Another dangerous energy emitted out from the tips of Frieza's fingers. Everybody became paralyzed for some reason and also numbed. Or maybe the Tyrant's attacks are too quick and hard to respond to. The upcoming powerful ki blast passed by all of the fighters except for one and that was Gohan. The frozen half-Saiyan didn't know what to do. He just froze and his whole body became paralyzed, unable to move.

"LOOK OUT!" But Vegeta came into the scene and pushed the brave fighter out of the way. The demoralizing blast instead strike a canyon. At first, nothing seemed to happen. But few seconds later, the canyon demolished and faded into ashes and nothing.

Krillin's face was pale and blue. "But I, I didn't even see him move a muscle how dose he move so fast? It's like his moves are invisible."

Piccolo however just looked at Vegeta. _*But somehow Vegeta could see them I wonder how, did Dende give him some kind of special power!*_

Naruto then looked over towards Sasuke who was wondering if he had even seen it. "Sasuke did, did you see him move?"

"Hey Sakura did you see him move?" He asked looking at her who was next to Koukyo right now.

Sakura just shock her head. "No and that what scares me Naruto, if Sasuke didn't see him move with the Sharingan then what chance do we have?" She asked him.

Gohan got from the ground and happily thanked the Saiyan elite. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta twitched his eyebrow.

"I didn't save your not even worth!" Vegeta then started to laugh at everyone. "I suppose you foils weren't aware of my new powers!"

"What new powers, what is he going on about?" Naruto asked.

"So what are you saying that you can take him on by you self?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms; his ego was really big, "Oh yes why don't you all just run back to your moms? I can take on Frieza without the needs of your help."

"What?" Krillin exclaimed.

"He's crazy!" said Gohan.

Just then Frieza once again disappeared from sight as they all looked around to see where he was going to be this time. Every then looked to see where he was going to be this time while all of the rest excluding Sakura and Koukyo the boy where all looking forward. None of them knew that the evil tyrant was now behind the two female Saiyans smile at both of them deciding who he should kill out of the two.

Frieza then started thinking on the one he should kill. _*Now which one should I kill out theses two? I could kill the daughter of Vanera first, but from the looks of her she will be one of the easiest ones to kill. I could leave her alive lone enough for her to tell me where Vanera is or if she is alive, and if she is I can kill her daughter right in front of her oh that would be so fun to watch!* _Frieza thought to him self as he laughed to himself, but he then looked at Koukyo and smiled.

_*I think that Koukyo will be the better chose, since she did betray me and all!" _Frieza thought once again.

At that moment Naruto decided to ask Sakura or Koukyo but when Naruto looked at the two he saw Frieza behind them. "Sakura look out he's behind you!" Naruto yelled as everyone else looked at the two females and who was behind them.

Both Saiyans looked behind and froze when they saw Frieza who was just smiling at the two. "Well let's get this over with shall we?" Frieza asked the two.

Gohan and even Sasuke both yelled. "Sakura get out of there NOW!" They shouted at her.

Sakura did what Naruto told her and got away from to evil tyrant in time while Koukyo was not as lucky. Naruto was happy that Sakura was not hurt he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"Why hello Koukyo how would you like a hug!" Frieza yelled before grabbing Koukyo into a bone crushing hug.

With that Frieza started crushing her bones everyone else didn't know what they should do or if they could even help. All they could do was watch and listing to her scream as her bones were crushed by Frieza. Koukyo did try every she could do get out put with both arms trapped in Frieza's grip no matter how hard she tried. It didn't take look before everyone started to hear Koukyo's bones slowly snapping and breaking because of Frieza's strength. One arm was already broken and soon was the other, with both arms gone Frieza looked a Koukyo and smiled before he snapped her spin and her ribs killing her. Frieza only smiled at this and dropped her dead body to the ground Frieza didn't say anything and only smiled at his new victim.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened but Vegeta didn't really care that Koukyo was dead. "Now Frieza!" Vegeta grabbed his former master's attention. "As you can see, I, once again, been brought back fully restored from the brink of death which means a Saiyan's power will grow even stronger. Now get ready to meet your doom, Frieza. You will witness a Saiyan's true powers. Witness…Super Saiyan Vegeta!"

Frieza's eyes grew huge a bit. This was the reason why he decided to destroy the Saiyans' home planet and planned to exterminate the entire civilization.

"Super Saiyan?" Gohan murmured to himself.

Sakura and Sasuke were confused more so with Sakura as she didn't know what a super Saiyan was since she only heard it a few times before. _*Why dose Vegeta keep going on about this super Saiyan?* _Was all she could think about.

Frieza then just awarded the Saiyan elite with a chuckle. "Heh, heh, heh. Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta grinned. "You don't believe me do you? Then I'll just wipe that grin off your face Frieza, so are you ready to fight? Rrrrrrrrrrrgghh…HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta started to fully power up, trying to upgrade to a Super Saiyan. Flowing, misty, blue-coloured aura started to spread and surrounded the Saiyan elite. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

In the Tyrant's spaceship, Goku can feel the growing power. _*Hmm? What's going on out there? Now I sense Vegeta's power building up!*_ Goku thought to himself. *_I can't fell Koukyo's power anymore that means she's dead! I need to get out of here now!* _

__

_

* * *

_

Back in the battlefield, Vegeta continued to build up his strength and to power up to his utmost limits. The whole place started to shake. Lightning and electrifying lights started to surround the Saiyan elite. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Piccolo was astonished and amazed. _*Impossible! Where did Vegeta get all of this power form?" Piccolo asked as he remembered what happened when he was fighting Frieza while Vegeta just watched. "He just stood by and watched as I was fighting Frieza, did he have that time of strength then? How could this happen?* _Piccolo asked himself as he just watched Vegeta power up even more.

"Don't you get it? Vegeta told me that a Saiyans strength is at its peak right after they recover from a mortal wound!" Krillin yelled.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Thousands of forceful shockwaves occurred and bright lights scattered throughout the surface. Piccolo jumped in mid-air to get out of the way before anything happens to him.

"Come on, Gohan! I think let's get out of here while we have the chance!" Krillin warned to his best friend.

Gohan nodded. "Right!"

The Z-warriors leaped from the ground and soared up in the tainted skies of Namek.

Piccolo was still confused of what Krillin said to him about the Saiyans. "So you're saying that it's possible for Vegeta to from all talk to super tough in the blink on an eye?"

"Do you remember when Vegeta asked me to beat him up well that allowed Dende to heal him which gave him his new powers?" Krillin said to Piccolo.

"I see. I think I understand now." Piccolo understood.

Frieza just stared at his former slave, Vegeta. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Vegeta yelled and letting off the loudest shout he could possibly do. His eyes were white and the whole place was painted immensely with bright lights that could blind you. But the Tyrant just stood there, smiling evilly.

The Z-warriors and the Saiyans spotted Vegeta standing against with Frieza.

Frieza only smiled at Vegeta. "Well you certainly surprised me with your new found strength!" Frieza said but not care at all.

"And I'm just warmed up you clown, so wipe that smirk off your face, what you witnessed was just the begging of my power." Vegeta only laughed at Frieza. "If you had one of your scouter's then you would see how powerful I am, and run like the coward you are, oh it doesn't matter anyway a Saiyan loves a good fight and with it you will know what I can now do Frieza, so lets stop talking and cut to the chase, and this time your going down!" Vegeta yelled wanting to fight Frieza right now.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta snickered. "Is your brain another one of and underused muscles?"

Frieza was insulted by his pitiful words he only smiled even more. "Very well you've had your fun. But I really do fell sorry for you now because now you have to back up your delusional and pathetic talk about your Super Saiyans."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta manipulated a huge chunk of rock off the ground. He then threw it at Frieza. The Tyrant simply sliced it with a knife hand, but got a bit distracted of the dust getting into his eyes. Vegeta knew this was the signal so he attempted to attack Frieza.

The Prince of all Saiyans delivered an elbow strike, but Frieza moved out of the way. The Saiyan elite tried once more and executed a punch, but the changeling dodged it once more. "NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!"

Vegeta then went all-out and performed speedy and various of punches to all parts of Frieza's body, but the Tyrant evaded all of his worthless and pathetic moves. Frieza was not actually impressed by Vegeta's "new" powers. Krillin and Gohan thought that the proud Saiyan is winning.

"Look guys! He's winning just look Vegeta's got him now Gohan." Krillin pointed out.

Gohan nodded his head, but he was interrupted by his mentor.

"No! He won't win! He can't!" Piccolo protested.

"Huh? What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I think Piccolo is right guys, all Frieza is doing is toying with Vegeta!" Naruto said.

Sakura however just looked at him then at Koukyo's body the two may have hated each other but that didn't mean that Sakura didn't fell sorry for her. Naruto could also see it in her eyes that Sakura felt guilty at what happened to Koukyo, and then Naruto looked back to where Vegeta was.

"HYAAH! HYAAH! KYAAH! HYAAH! HYAAH!" After the Saiyan elite performed his last punch, Frieza soared up in mid-air. Both Vegeta and Frieza resumed the fight. Vegeta was on offensive mode while Frieza in defensive mode; they are not even close to breaking up a sweat yet.

"Quit foiling your self your no mach for my speed." Frieza said, feeling so unstoppable and generous.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Vegeta clasped his hands together and was about to deliver a hard-knuckled strike at Frieza, but the Tyrant vanished out of sight once again. Vegeta just couldn't believe of what is now happening to him. "This is impossible! There's no sign of him anywhere?"

Vegeta continued to search for Frieza until he noticed that Tyrant was right behind his back; his arms crossed.

Vegeta wondered why he cannot find Frieza so easily. "No, no, no!"

Frieza sneered. "Well, it looks like you're not Super of Saiyan after all, in fact I guess this make you the loser." With this said Vegeta trembled.

"What dose this mean?" Gohan asked as he watched the fight go on.

Sakura's face was pale. "It means that Piccolo was right and Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against Frieza.

While Sasuke who was even more in fear at Frieza's power know that not even Itachi could win fighting someone like this.

"No stands a chance against!" Piccolo corrected his pupil's sentence. "Not even Goku himself."

"Da-daddy!" Gohan, feeling terrified and frightened now that he witnessed Frieza's new and dangerous powers, it seemed the little fighter silently calls help from his father, Goku.

* * *

Back at Frieza's ship Goku was starting to get tried of waiting to heal. _*I have to get out of here! Koukyo is already dead I can't let anyone else die, please Naruto I know you can hold them of as can you Vegeta.* _Goku thought.

* * *

**A/N well this chapter is now done and I hope that you all like it and thanks to Raidentensho for the idea of Koukyo's death. Now I want to ask you all something and that is when I do the movies should they be on this fic or should I make a fic just for the movies? Thanks to anyone who helps me with this other then that please review.**


	33. Chapter 33 Vegeta's end

**A/N well here is the new chapter sorry that it took so long to get it up but this was a very hard chapter to do. I don't own DBZ or Naruto so please no flames and enjoy this chapter just so you all know when Ginyu comes back later on he will switch bodies with someone.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 33 Namek/Frieza saga part 24 Vegeta's end**

Vegeta was shocked and scared at the same time at and could only look at Frieza who had moved so fast. Frieza on the other hand just remained clam and kept him arms crossed in his chest.

_*How can I beat Frieza? I've used all of my power and my best moves!* _Vegeta thought as heremembered when he tried to attack Frieza, only for the tyrant to disappear right in front of him. _*He's just so fast what else can I do?* _Vegeta thought to himself.

Meanwhile the Z-fighters and team 7 just watched the whole thing and were shocked that Vegeta was losing. "I don't believe it Frieza's just too much for Vegeta!" Krillin said in fear.

Piccolo could only agree with Krillin. "I think your right!" Piccolo said not knowing what he should do right now.

On the other hand the members of team 7 knew they had to do something now. "Guys we need to do something fast!" Sakura yelled knowing that they would be next.

Naruto had to agree with what Sakura was saying. "Sakura-chan is right! If we don't at least try then we are as good as dead!" Naruto yelled.

Even Sasuke knew this but he didn't say anything and just kept an eye on Frieza making sure he didn't come for them.

"Vegeta just face it, a fight with me is a waste of time and useless, just face it your blind to see that facts that are right before you." Frieza said to Vegeta. "You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan, but it's just a myth Vegeta, I've never seen one have you? You're such a chump!" Frieza said laughing, while Vegeta was starting to think that Frieza was maybe right.

Vegeta then started to have doubts. _*Oh no what if Frieza is right? What if I am not a Super Saiyan? If that's the case, then I'm pretty much…DEAD!*_

Vegeta made a fist and glanced at it. "Blast it no impossible! You're wrong!" Vegeta then was covered by dark shadows and also glowing aura at the same time. He shouted to the whole world. "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

The angry Saiyan Prince lifted up his two hands up in the skies and collected a huge amount of enormous energy. He then fired two powerful golden-coloured energy blasts straight at Frieza. Frieza just gave a smirk and then teleported not too far away from it, "Humph."

Vegeta continued to do the same process over and over again. He fired thousands of golden energy. He sometimes mixed his energy blasts with full power and others he combined it into one to make it even more powerful. But it seemed Frieza can still anticipate all of the Saiyan elite's chi blasts emitted out from his hands. The changeling continued to evade all of it and also teleported at different places to dodge it.

"Go on Vegeta finish him off!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Just then the Tyrant vanished out of sight and teleported in front of the Z-fighters frightened faces. Piccolo quickly grabbed Krillin and Gohan and dashed at hyper, turbo speed mode to move away from Frieza. Team 7 were quick to follow Piccolo to where he was going. And just in time as the attack came right where they were, while Frieza teleported away.

Frieza noticed that Vegeta was not even done yet. The arrogant Saiyan continued to fire and launch enormous, devastating power energy blasts all over the place. It seemed he was creating dangerous fireworks across the tainted skies of Planet Namek. "HYAAAH! RAAAARGH! KYAAAH! KYAAH!"

Piccolo and the rest of the fighters went to a safe place where they could be secured for a while. Once on the ground Piccolo dropped both Gohan and Krillin to the ground with a loud thud. While Team 7 landed next to them and Naruto ran over to where Piccolo was watching Vegeta fight, both of them knew that Vegeta couldn't last much longer.

"Piccolo, Vegeta's going to loss isn't he?" Naruto asked worried at what was going on.

Piccolo just nodded. "Yeah, the problem is Vegeta's aim is dead on. But Frieza just some how predicts where the attack is going to be." Piccolo said.

Vegeta then fired multiples of more powerful, homing ki blasts. Frieza continued to evade all of those. As soon the Saiyan elite fired his last, Frieza appeared right in front of his shocked face. He trembled and growled. "Rrrrrrgghh."

"Hah." Frieza mockingly mocked the Prince of all Saiyans by swishing the tip of his tail back and forth in front of his face to provoke Vegeta. Vegeta then became agitated and irritated. He dashed to the skies and will use up all of his energy just to defeat the mighty Tyrant. "THAT'S IT! FEEL MY SUPER SAIYAN WRATH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!"

Vegeta launched a devastating, powerful, demoralizing, homing purple-coloured energy emitted out from his Saiyan hands. It looked so dangerous and very treacherous it might blow up the whole place. Frieza stared at the upcoming energy blast. "Humph."

"Vegeta what are you doing? Are you trying to kill us all?" Piccolo hollered at him.

"Crap! Vegeta has gone nuts!" Naruto yelled.

Frieza leaped from the ruined ground as soon the fatal blast was about a few feet away from him. The Tyrant landed off a shout and stopped Vegeta's dangerous blast with just a simple kick. The changeling then back-flipped and reflected the ki blast straight at the Saiyan elite. Luckily, Vegeta was able to respond quickly and dodged his own perilous technique.

Vegeta and the rest of his allies and his only opponent watched the deadly energy, homing blast of his exited out of outer space. Few seconds later, a huge shockwave occurred and the whole place shined so brightly that you could get your eyes blind. The rays of powerful lights faded and the whole place became normal again. Frieza still stood in the battle zone. Vegeta slowly descended and floated about a few feet away from the oceans.

"I should go. I've wasted enough time playing around with you." Frieza said.

Piccolo was traumatized. "I just…Frieza just defended himself with a one simple kick!"

"It also looks like Vegeta just about had it, he has no power left!" Sasuke told them.

"Then shouldn't we do something? Before Frieza kills him and then us!" Sakura yelled, but no one answered her.

"Humph. But first, before I depart, one more (French accent) final piece of resistance!" The Tyrant lifted up his left middle and index finger. "Don't worry. The pain will subside after awhile."

Vegeta was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All he could do is stand there for a while before his mind gets back to reality.

Frieza awarded the Saiyan with a grin. "Ready?"

* * *

On King Kai's planet, King Kai can sense the Saiyan elite's energy had demolished down greatly. _"Oh my I fear that Vegeta's lost all of his power, he fought a brave battle but this is awful! Poor Vegeta, how sad even with all his attack he wasn't able to put a dent in the tyrant. I feel even Vegeta knows that his life now is now in Frieza's hand. Now it is only a matter of time before the ruthless Saiyan prince meets his demise, all things come around and Vegeta territory is about to be paid back ten-fold!* _King Kai thought as he watched on.

* * *

Vegeta, not accepting that he can't transform into a Super Saiyan, but he also admitted that he is not a true Super Saiyan. Also, he knew perfectly well that he won't be able to defeat Frieza no more and for the first time in Vegeta's cold-hearted life. "(Sniff)" He shed in sorrowful tears. Light, glistening droplets streamed off of the corner of his eyes, to his cheeks, and plopped down on the surface Vegeta snuffled very softly. "Ngh..."

"Well then shall we begin?" Frieza glowed in light blue aura and slowly ascended from the ground. He then darted at full velocity while the Saiyan Prince still standing there, feeling paralyzed and very miserable.

Shockingly, Frieza head butt the Saiyan elite at full power and full strength. Vegeta got blown away and was inflicted into more damage than ever. Innocent, guiltless blood spitted out from his mouth. Frieza darted in front of him, he twirled and gave Vegeta a somersault kick on his head. The Saiyan elite crashed down on the waters and can't swim nor move.

Gohan attempted to help Vegeta, but Piccolo grabbed him by his collar of his Saiyan suit. "No, Gohan! We can't help Vegeta now!"

* * *

In Frieza's spaceship, Goku can sense Vegeta in deep danger. _*Vegeta…no!*_

_

* * *

_

Back in the battlefield, Frieza landed on the tip of a canyon. He then spread out his arms and let the waters rise to the top and stay there for a while. You could see the bottom of the ocean. There, Vegeta lay on the ground helplessly, feeling he is about to faint. Frieza landed beside him and grabbed the Saiyan by the hair, almost ripping it out.

"Vegeta I must say I'm very disappointed in you, after all that Super Saiyan garbage you were talking about." Frieza spotted a helpless crab by the shoulders of Vegeta. He snatched the sea creature and demolished it with his own mouth by eating it. "(Munching)…but I thought that I'd give you a sporting chance."

The Tyrant lifted up his left hand and performed a devastating uppercut to Vegeta's back. The Prince of all Saiyans shouted in deep pain and also blood spurted out from his mouth.

Frieza mockingly apologized. "There you go I was just checking your reflexes and they seem so be fine. Let's try it again just to be sure shall we." Frieza, again, delivered another paralyzing uppercut to Vegeta's back and the helpless Saiyan dropped on the ground, feeling the deep pain rushing through his whole body. "Ngh! Augh!"

Frieza just walked up to Vegeta and looked down at him. "While you did put up a good fight Vegeta, the bottom line is you're just as stupid as those other half-wits!" Frieza said and kicked Vegeta on his side. "But I can help if you pledge your allegiance to me." Frieza said to the failing price.

The then tyrant stared at the rest of the fighter's just right behind him. All of them became alerted, wondering what the Tyrant would do next. The changeling instead inflicted more damage on Vegeta by performing a front kick to Vegeta's stomach and then a higher front kick to the Saiyan elite's weak spot. The Prince of all Saiyans got blown away in the skies, feeling he couldn't fight back anymore. As he was blown away, Frieza then executed three elbow strikes to Vegeta's very weak spot which was the chest where Krillin blasted him earlier.

Vegeta groaned and shouted in pain. "AAAAAAUGH!"

Frieza then executed a hook kick to Vegeta's battered neck and he crashed down where Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were standing. Vegeta's body was all battered up and blood streamed down all over his lips, face, and body. Frieza then teleported right in front of the Vegeta and his allies.

All of them gasped in horror at what they saw, Naruto was about to go and help Vegeta but he was stopped by Piccolo.

Frieza snickered evilly. "Hm, hm, hm," Frieza's tail then curved and chocked the neck of Vegeta. He picked up the Saiyan and suffocated him at the same time. The Tyrant then gave an uppercut to Vegeta at his back several times with devastating, petrifying uppercuts and punches. It was too powerful and Vegeta gasped for air and also spurted out crimson, red innocent blood from his mouth.

"AAAAUGH! GWWAAAAH! AAAAAAUGGHH!" Vegeta just shriek in pain.

Frieza glanced at the Z-fighters. "Feel free to jump in any time my little friends?" Frieza asked the group.

This only made the three ninjas sick. "You're a monster you know that!" Sakura growled at the monster.

Frieza on the other hand just smiled at her. ""Why thank you my dear, I do try my best!" Frieza said laughing at her. "Oh and don't worry girl you don't have to worry about dieing on the mud ball, I still need you to tell me where you mother is then you and her can die together! That's just how nice I am!" Frieza said to Sakura laughing at her.

Naruto just moved in front of her. "Don't you even think about touching her?" Naruto yelled.

"Now would you look at that? Which is kind of sick if you ask me, liking a monkey or even failing in love with one makes me want to throw up?" Frieza said in disgust and decided to punch Vegeta some more.

Gohan wasn't able to watch this dreadful scene no longer. He closed his eyes, but can somehow still see the horror of Vegeta. Piccolo and Krillin didn't know what to do, but to watch the helpless Vegeta.

* * *

Back in Frieza's spaceship, Goku can feel Vegeta's power level draining down_.*Oh no I can feel that Vegeta is losing his battle with Frieza!*_ The life radar beeped rapidly and heavily. Soon, Goku's eyes fully opened.

_*I'M HEALED!*_ Goku then took off the retractable mask from his mouth. He placed his right palm on the bubble-like glass and smashed it into pieces with a quick force field all of the water came out and filled the whole place a bit. Goku then accelerated at full speed and broke through Frieza's spaceship.

Goku landed on a canyon and felt the wind rushing through his face. What else, he could feel the new power coursing through his body, mind, soul, and spirit. _*This is awesome! I never felt so much power! I'm fully recovered and ready for action!*_

Goku smiled confidently and calmly even though many risky and dangerous conflicts were stimulating around Planet Namek. _*I'm sorry everyone, I know I might be a bit late, but I will make it up to you once I'm there.*_

Goku's face turned very serious and solemn as he is now ready to face the most challenging, strongest opponent he will ever face in his life throughout his nostalgic years. Goku positioned in his fighting stance and was ready to battle with his new, growing, building potential.

"Don't worry everyone I'm on my way!" Goku said ready to take off.

* * *

"AUGH! AUGH! GWAAAH!" Frieza attacked Vegeta with multiples of strong punches to his battered face. Lots of blood spitted out from his mouth. The Tyrant licked and gulped the blood and then continued to attack him. The others were too paralyzed and terrified of what they're seeing. Gohan wanted to help Vegeta, but Piccolo shook his head, telling him it's a bad idea. Krillin and Sasuke watched this horrific scene.

At the top of Frieza's spaceship, Goku still stands, feeling the new power overflowing through his renewed body. The Saiyan fighter closed his eyes and tried to feel the enormous energy he has been feeling all along. Not too long, he opened his eyes as he sensed it. "Okay. They're close-by. Alright this is it just hold on guys!"

"AUGH!" More innocent and guiltless blood spurted and sprayed the entire place and streamed down on his lips. Frieza continued to suffocate him with his tail and attacked him with his two bare hands. Vegeta's allies still watched this dreadful scene of blood and violence. Gohan closed his eyes as he couldn't even watch this anymore.

Frieza stopped striking him and stared at his battered up body. The changeling gave a stern look and hit him with a knife hand strike which caused for the Saiyan elite to crash into a cliff. He slowly dropped to the ground, feeling vulnerable and unconscious. "Augh, Ngh."

Frieza then slowly walked up to the failing Prince. "My now what do we have here? Now would you look at this a failing prince oh dear!" Frieza said in his in sick way, the tyrant then put his foot on a rock that was on his chest and started to crash it into his chest breaking it apart until there was nothing but blood.

"It pains me to see you like this Vegeta, I don't know why but I still care for you enough to put you out of your misery!" Frieza said as he looked at Vegeta and saw blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were barely open.

Goku descended from the spaceship and headed to his friends, family, and his opponent. Frieza grabbed Vegeta by his collar. He lifted his left hand and was about to end his painful life. Goku then dashed at turbo, speed mode and tried his best to get there. The Tyrant stared at the other fighters.

"That dose it have had enough of this! I'm not going to watch this anymore!" Sakura yelled she was so tired of watching this tired of watching her friends and those she loved getting hurt by this monster.

With that Sakura went attacking right at the tyrant, everyone was still too shocked at what was going on that they couldn't stop her in time. Sakura was now right in Frieza's face, but as she went to give him a right hock Frieza just moved to the side and smiled at the Saiyan girl before grabbing her tail with his right hand and her right arm with his left hand. With Frieza holding on to her tail tightly Sakura knew that she couldn't do a thing, the next thing she knew was being thrown right onto the ground where everyone else was. Once she hit the ground Sakura coughed up some blood from the impact.

Frieza just looked at everyone as they helped Sakura up. "Don't worry you'll all get a turn!"

Frieza smiled evilly. "Goodnight, sweet prince." But just as Frieza was about to kill Vegeta

"Hmm?" But Frieza wasn't able to complete his task as he spotted a mysterious fighter right behind him. Everybody's smiles were back in their faces. You know who it is? It's our Earth's hero, Goku!

Goku lifted up his palm. "Hey, you guys. Glad to see you are all in good health. This is the first time I arrive on the battlefield without seeing you guys all beat up."

"Yeah, well we had a little help in that department." Piccolo said.

Goku approached his friends and family and "celebrated" their reunion a bit for a short amount of time. "Hey Piccolo welcome back it's good to see you! I can sense that all of you have gotten stronger! But not just physically."

Gohan cheered. "Hey dad welcome back! Sure I'm glad to see you again."

Naruto walked up and gave a Fox smile to Goku. "Hey Goku-sensei late again I see!" Naruto told Goku laughing.

"Sorry about that!" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "I also know about Koukyo, I take it Frieza killed her?" Naruto just nodded. "Yeah he did! He also want's to keep Sakura-chan alive so he can find her mom and force Sakura to tell him where she is then kill both of them!" Naruto said in anger.

Goku could see just how angry Naruto was and why not Goku knew that the young fighter loved her. He also knew that her mother was alive but not from this dimension but a different one.

"Heh, heh! Me too! What do you think of our new clothes, Goku?" Krillin showed their Saiyan armour.

"It looks awesome, but I bet Chi-Chi, Kakashi or Master Roshi won't approve it," Goku doubted. He then placed his hands on Gohan's head and praised him for his valuable effort.

"I'm very proud of you guys, including you Gohan, alright you guys I want you to leave the rest to me, I even want you to stay out of this Naruto!" Goku said looking at Naruto.

"What?" All of them gasped?

"Goku did you hit your head or something? Its going to take everything we have just to take him down!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm fine!" Goku said with confidence as he started to glow in swirls, misty, glowing, white aura. He slowly walked toward Frieza. Frieza was a little bit curious who's this man is so he dropped Vegeta was on the ground he stared at him.

"You must be Frieza, the one whose responsible horrible chan of events that's taken place on this Planet?" Goku asked.

Frieza only smiled at this proud in fact of what he had done. "Well the proof is all around us don't you think?" Frieza asked Goku.

Goku didn't answer him but just looked at the battered, weakened, and seriously injured Vegeta. "What ever problems you have with Vegeta you can take them up with me now!"

Frieza then looked at Goku and started to think about something about Goku. *_I'm sure I've seen that face before?*_

Frieza could see someone that resembles Goku! Vegeta then slowly opened his eyes and saw Goku in front of his very own pupils. He coughed while he spoke. "Ngh…augh…Hey Ka-Kaka-rot…what took you so... (cough)…long…?"

Frieza glanced at Vegeta for a moment. "Kakarot but that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Frieza then looked at Goku once more. _*Yes, yes that's it now I remember!* _Frieza thought to himself. As he now knew as he saw someone who looked just like Goku but with tan skin, a scar on his left check and a red bandana over his head.

* * *

"Frieza show yourself, we're not scared of you anymore!" A Saiyan ordered by the name of Bardock who was Goku father.

Frieza came out of his spaceship with his hovering space pod as he looked at Bardock who had survived Dodoria's men. After killing his whole team on Planet Meat and was now deifying him over Planet Vegeta.

Bardock chuckled evilly. "Heh, heh, heh! That's it. Face the music. Don't be afraid of him, men. I'd rather be a free man in my grave!" The bloody Saiyan confidentially said. "Then living as his puppet…or his slave! Come on! Let's get to it!"

Frieza lifted up his left finger and at the tip of it, a small glowing sphere is developing on his fingertip. Every second, it slowly grew larger.

Bardock nodded his head slowly. "That's it. Now we're talking." Bardock's right hand started to glow and emitted out a light-blue sapphire coloured energy.

Bardock shouted at the betraying changeling. "HERE! HAVE IT!" Bardock threw his finisher straight at the arrogant Tyrant. But before it could hit the changeling, Frieza's Death Ball grew larger, almost to the size of the moon. Bardock's finisher is nothing compared to Frieza's fatal finisher all Frieza was laugh maliciously.

Bardock was dead shocked. "NO WAY!"

Frieza pointed his finisher straight at Planet Vegeta and burned everything that was its way. Bardock was caught into the hateful fires of Frieza. The immobilized Saiyan felt the dreadful pain scorching through his heart; his body was on pulverizing fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" But Bardock received a vision about his youngest son. "My son lives on! AAAAAAAAAAAUUGHH!"

* * *

"Yes you are a Saiyan, I was once in a fight with a Saiyan who looks just like you, you're his offspring am I right? Just like the girl with pink hair is the offspring of Vanera!" He said smile looking at the two. "Both of you look just like your parents."

"I don't care about that! And you just leave Sakura alone too you get me!" Goku said.

Vegeta grunted in pain and wondered about his rival. *_Kakarot's different then before? Maybe his last battle pushed him over the edge, maybe his done it at last, (Gasp) a super Saiyan!*_

Frieza shrugged his shoulders. "Well. Shall we proceed?"

Goku snorted a bit. "Your call Frieza? Just remember to leave my friends alone."

"HMPH!" Frieza disappeared out of sight and reappeared in front of Goku, about to give a tail sweep, but Goku quickly disappeared out of sight. The renewed fighter teleported behind the Tyrant and delivered a flying sidekick to his face. "HYAAAAAAAH!"

Frieza lost concentration and got blown away, but regained his balance and landed on the ground. Goku landed on the ruined soil too. Frieza placed his right hand on his right cheek to feel the bruise a bit,

Krillin was amazed. "Wow! Did you see that?"

Gohan shook his head. "No! Did you?"

Sakura was so stunned at this. "I couldn't even hit him then again Vegeta and Koukyo couldn't even punch him too."

Naruto unlike the other just had a big smile on his face. "Wow did you guys see that Goku-sensei was so fast! Well this only makes me want to train just as hard as he has so I can get to his level!" Naruto yelled smiling.

Sasuke was the only one who remained silent and just watched Goku and Frieza keeping his Sharingan eyes open.

Piccolo trembled. _*Amazing! I never thought Goku could quickly respond like that how does Goku do it he amazes even me at times?*_

"Nice move but your shoe-lass came untied." Frieza said still rubbing his check.

"I'm not going to fail for that, I don't even have shoe-lasses." Goku told Frieza.

"Darn I guess you're a little smarter then the average Saiyan!" Frieza said insulting Goku and any other Saiyan on the battle field

"Very funny!" Goku said mot impressed with the tyrants joke.

Frieza shook his head. "Goodness. No sense of humor." Frieza then pointed his finger at him.

Krillin warned his friend. "No! Don't try to block it Goku!" Krillin yelled as he and Gohan got out of the way alone with Team 7 and Piccolo.

"You fool die!" Frieza then used one of his techniques called Death Beam and a thin laser blast head straight for Goku. But the Saiyan easily parried it with his right hand.

Frieza's eyes widened and his temper rose up. "Huh? Rrrrrrrrrrrgghh…HYAAH!" Frieza then emitted and executed barrages of Death Beams straight at Goku. But the Saiyan fighter quickly deflected and parried all of his energy blasts. All of it instead destroyed down canyons, exploded underwater, and boomed across the surface. Goku then deflected Frieza's last beam to the ground which caused for piles of smoke to occur everywhere.

"Hm, hm, hm… …huh?" Frieza saw a figure remaining in the battle zone. Goku with his right palm placed out, deflected the last Death Beam of Frieza.

"One hand not only to he block them, he was able to aim them away from his friends!" Frieza was just too shocked at this not knowing what to think of this.

Vegeta overheard his mutterings and started to laugh insanely and laughed. "Who would have thought a lowly solider like you Kakarot I commend you!" Vegeta said weekly as Goku looked over at him.

"Frieza you fool! You just don't get it do you? Kakarot is no ordinary Saiyan Kakarot is a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said trying to get up, while a fierce of shock appeared on the Tyrant's face.

"Yeah! That's right! You heard me! If there is a god he's got to be good for letting me live long enough to see this day! How wonderful this is a dream come true that you get defeated by a Saiyan!" Vegeta said as he laughed.

"Rrrrrrgghh!" Frieza, agitated and irritated by Vegeta's little talk, he pointed his finger at him and executed his Death Beam straight to the heart of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped laughing as deadly pain silenced his mouth, "…GWAAAAH!"

"Gaaahh…augh…" Vegeta spilled out more innocent blood off from his mouth and it streamed on the ground. His eyes grew very huge and his body trembled, "Gaaah, aaahhh."

"Enough you loud mouth, you keep going on an on like a broken record!" Frieza said tired of Vegeta going on about that Super Saiyan myth.

Vegeta spurted more blood. Goku argued against his merciless opponent. "Oh no. What's your problem! He was no threat to you he couldn't even defend himself, there no honour in that!"

"It was the only way to I could shut him up! He insists about that stupid legend, there's no such thing as a Super Saiyan!" Frieza said with venom in his voice.

"Kakarot listen to me, don't be so soft there's no honour in this its just a game play to win there are no rules!" Vegeta said as he remembered when he fought Goku on Earth and stopped Sasuke from killing him.

"Your going to have to get over your self kindness do it, you have to they'll get you killed Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he coughed some more.

Goku tightened his fists and looked down. "I can't change who I am. Not in the battlefield. My feelings are my guide. Besides, everybody deserves a chance to change their ways just like you had."

Vegeta protested and argued more, ignoring what the kind-hearted Saiyan said. "Fool you don't know-what you are dealing with GWAAH!" He spurted more blood from his mouth.

Vegeta again recalled something from his childhood with a few of his elites and his royal father, King Vegeta.

They were at some planet and one creature quivered at the Saiyans' unbelievable strength, "BWAAAAH!"

Few of the soldiers tried to take on the Saiyans who are terrorizing their planet, but they are no match for them. King Vegeta spread his right hand and in just a split second, the whole planet, including the moons, exploded into bits and ashes. Under the blue fires, Vegeta and his father King Vegeta, both father and son, laughing. "HAAH, HAAH, HAAH, HAH!"

Another scene showed up and it was the Tyrant, Frieza, echoing and under control of Planet Namek. The scene quickly changed as it showed King Vegeta trying to battle Frieza, but it seemed he proved no match for him. "HYAAAH! HUH?"

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Frieza countered with a sudden death attack.

"Humph. Long live the king."

Another and the last scene showed Frieza laughing evilly as he destroyed the Saiyans' home planet, Planet Vegeta. "HAH, HAH! This is just stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! HAAH, HAAAH, HAAH!"

Vegeta grunted in deep pain, "Augh…"

"Please, save your strength, Vegeta," Goku begged, feeling concerned about him.

Vegeta shook his head, ignoring his concerns. "Ngh…no! There's more than this. He-he destroyed our home planet. It was him."

Frieza folded his arms. "He is just a corpse and yet he still babbles on. Guess I just have to gag him up instead."

Vegeta's eyes are almost turning to white. "Your father, my father and the girl's mother's whole family too!" Vegeta said as he pointed to Sakura. "No one survived but us! Ask him if you want. He'll tell you. He's proud of…it!"

Goku urged. "Please! Stop, Vegeta! It's sapping all of your strength!"

Vegeta staggered. "No! You need to hear this! Augh…"

Once again, he started to shed in innocent tears as something from the past developed a trauma inside of him. "Ngh, we-worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more! He-he took me away from my father…when I was just a little boy."

Goku now started to feel Vegeta's pain and agony. Goku, from what he can tell, Vegeta experienced such a terrible childhood. "Huh?"

Vegeta sobbed and stuttered. "He made me to do whatever he wanted or he would kill my father. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else. He was scared of us. Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born some day to rise up and overthrow him!"

But Frieza didn't seem to care at all. He snickered and smiled at the same time. "Humph. How touching." he said sarcastically.

Then Vegeta seemed like he was actually crying for the very first time of his life. His glistening tears streamed down on his cheeks and wiped out the blood from his face. Vegeta spoke his last words to Goku.

Goku couldn't bear to see and feel his angst any longer. "Please, stop. No more save your strength."

Vegeta struggled and pleaded something from the kind-hearted Saiyan. "Please, Kakarot…please! Destroy Frieza! He augh, argh, made me who I am. Please don't let him do it to anyone else! Whatever it takes, stop him! You have to! Stop…him…please…gaaahh… …" Vegeta's hand dropped on the ground and his life ended.

Goku said his rival's name. "Vegeta."

"Well, it's about time. Saiyans tend to linger like a bad odour." Frieza said.

"Goodbye, Vegeta," Goku said his final words to him. "You weren't as cold-hearted as you thought you would be. A heart as a stone can't shed tears like you did. He must have been holding you back your whole life…" He looked down at his hands. "I'm the only one left…"

"You're not the only one left Goku there's still Gohan my mom and me." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura!" Goku said as clenched his fists real tight. "…HYAAAH!" Goku's eyes turned white and focused his eyes on the ground which caused for the soil to explode a bit. Goku is making a proper burial for Vegeta's death. This is how kind hearted Goku is to his former enemies.

Frieza blinked eyes confused at what Goku was doing.

Goku slowly picked up the fallen Saiyan prince. "I think I understand now. You weren't grieving for your own death or because our home planet was destroyed," He then stared at Frieza, "You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted to be. You didn't even have a chance to be anything else!"

Goku then placed the fallen Vegeta on the proper burial for his death. "I still respect you, Vegeta…"

Goku then started to cover him up with the soil. Just then, as he was placing all the brown soil to cover Vegeta's dead body

Goku said. "I know you've made a lot of mistakes, but now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the true strength will of a Saiyan. Please share that with me now,"

Goku and his family finished covering Vegeta's dead body. Goku then said his final words to Vegeta, "Thank you for protecting my son and my friends so you could buy me some time to recuperate. I'll do my best to carry out your wish."

Goku slowly stood up and faced Frieza with an angry look on his face. "It's true. Vegeta's right. You have no honour at all. For him and for everyone else you destroyed!"

Goku clenched his right fist in front of the Tyrant, Frieza.

"I am going to…finish you!" Now the renewed Goku finally understood the Saiyans' tragic past he never knew about ever since he was just a helpless infant. He understood that it is not all the Saiyans' fault. It all started from the Tyrant who forced his slaves to be that way. Now this Saiyan is prepared to finish off the merciless and relentless Frieza once and for all.

Frieza grinned, feeling generous. "Humph. We'll see about that."

* * *

**A/N Well I hope that you like this chapter as it will be the last until next year so please leave me a review, and to everyone have a nice Christmas and a Happy New year.**


	34. Chapter 34 Goku vs Frieza part 1

**A/N well here it is people Goku vs. Frieza that you have all been waiting for now Naruto will help later on when Goku is using the sprite bomb on Frieza. And as for who goes SSJ well I am not telling. Also sorry for the late up date but with New years and Christmas but now it is all back to normal now. I do not own DBZ or Naruto. **

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 34 Namek/Frieza saga part 25 Goku vs. Frieza part 1**

Goku and Frieza were having a stare-down both ready to fight each other to the end the others life. Even Team 7 Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were having a stare-down at Frieza all with hate in their eyes for what this monster has done.

"You seem to delight in making other people suffer, and you treat life like it's just merely play things. You destroyed homes, you took the lives of innocent peace loving people, and you even take the lives of innocent children. And all of this was for your own amusement or personal gain!" Goku said.

Goku's friends and families face looked very serious and stern as they agreed to what Goku was saying to the ruthless Frieza. "Well! Now it's your turn!"

"Oh? Is it really? And I suppose the great Super Saiyan is going to arrive and magically defeat that has never been defeated before. Its legend, fantasy so stop thinking about or you'll die." Frieza scoffed.

"Look! Who cares?" Goku was getting annoyed with Frieza. "I don't care about the stupid legend! You see, it's me who's going to stop you!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's planet, King Kai everyone was feeling very uneasy from what was going on. They had already heard that Koukyo was dead and even cringed at how she was killed and that it could have been Sakura and not her. Kakashi was relived that she was alright not knowing how Naruto would be able to take losing her.

"What now, King Kai? Come on! Speak up!" Yamcha urged.

"Vegeta he's gone." King Kai said grimly, shaking.

"What? No way!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Chiaotzu cried out.

"Man Frieza really must be unstoppable!" Tien exclaimed.

"Yes it's a real pity, but something good happened before Vegeta passed away." King Kai said, brining some light onto the situation.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"He told Goku that he had been under Frieza control his whole life since he was just a little boy. The poor guy was even in tears about this, his heart was opened up!" King Kai told them.

"Wow! Vegeta? Crying? That's whack!" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Yes, indeed so that is how life can be sometimes it can be shocking." King Kai confirmed.

"So what's happening now? Bet Goku his own now! Men, that bites!" Yamcha growled.

"But what about Naruto you said that he too had a chance to beat Frieza isn't he helping!" Kakashi asked.

"That is true Kakashi but Goku told Naruto to stay out of this fight, he wants to fight Frieza by himself!" King Kai said as he looked back at Namek.

"But can he win?" Tien asked.

"I don't know. There's a chance, but just a slim chance." King Kai admitted.

"Goku can do it! I know he will!" Chiaotzu trusted.

"You might be right, Chiaotzu." King Kai said.

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed.

"I hope so I really do hope so. Let's have some faith in Goku." King Kai sighed.

* * *

On Planet Namek, Goku and Frieza continued to stare at each other, eye to eye. Goku readied in his fighting position stance and Frieza just stared at him boastfully. Few seconds later, Piccolo smiled as he was now impressed by his former rival. Frieza was smirking evilly.

*_Hmm.*_ Piccolo thought. _*Just look how serious, but he is just so calm too. I wouldn't mind fighting him again one day just for the fun of it and see how we do.*_

Goku took a glance then he focused to Frieza again. Piccolo and Naruto knew what this meant so he warned everybody.

"Huh? Hey, you guys! We got to get out of here! If we all stay here, Goku will just get distracted! We have to move away now!" Piccolo demanded.

"Right!" Krillin, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Piccolo and Krillin, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura departed from the ground though Gohan remained in the battle zone.

"Hey, you guys! We have to get out of here now!" Sakura shouted.

"Dad! I'm leaving you! We're all counting on you so you need to win!" Gohan flew up in the skies at full speed to escape.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Goku growled. He took this opportunity to strike first. He stomped so hard on the ground that it cracked and made a huge fissure. The Saiyan shouted in great confidence.

As soon he was an inch away, he performed a devastating elbow strike, but the Tyrant quickly blocked it with his hands. Both of these fearless fighters disappeared out of sight and moved at such a fast pace, you could hardly see them at all. Frieza executed a flip along with a tail strike, but Goku high blocked it. The Saiyan warrior countered with a quick jab, but Frieza grasped his attack. Frieza responded to Goku's attack and was about to deliver a driver punch, but Goku evaded it. Both of these powerful warriors dashed at different directions. Every second, they clashed among each other and executed one of their effective skills and then doing the same process all over again.

But as soon they broke down canyons and walls, Goku almost strike Frieza with a heavy sidekick, but Frieza dodged it. Frieza took his chance and executed permutations of dangerous moves. Goku was fast enough to dodge all of those. Our Earth's hero countered with a roundhouse kick along with a straight punch. Frieza blocked it and twirled around and countered with multiples of tail strikes from different directions. The Saiyan fighter moved his whole body to evade all of his strikes. Goku landed on the ground, but Frieza gathered a huge amount of fatal energy and launched it towards Goku. The Saiyan fighter gathered a small amount of energy and fired his energy blast at the ground to assist him dart at the skies to evade it.

As soon the energy blast touched the ground, it exploded and created puffy smokes. Frieza's eyes then glowed and fired laser beams at Goku. One thing though, the changeling didn't seem notice that he was missing his attacks at Goku all the time. The Saiyan looked confused and puzzled for a bit.

"Oh wow! He's missing! He can't sense that I'm here! …huh?" Goku glanced above him and spotted Frieza right behind him. He fired thin laser beams from his eyes. Goku quickly evaded all of his short, but hazardous ki blasts everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watched this hectic fight between the Saiyan and the changeling.

"Wow would you look at that? I can't even see them!" A shocked Naruto said as he watched on.

Both Sakura and Krillin had to agree with him on that. "You got that right Naruto, I can hardly see them." Krillin said just as shocked as the rest.

"Hey Sasuke can you see anything?" Sakura asked looking over at the person she used to love.

Sasuke only growled since both Goku and Frieza were going to fast for him to see anything with his Sharingan. "Nothing they are both so fast that I can only see blears every now and then!"

Just then Piccolo saw and energy ball headed right for them. "Everyone look out!" He yelled at he grabbed Gohan.

"Sakura-chan Sasuke watch out!" Naruto yelled to his two friends, as Sasuke got out the way while Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waste make her blush.

"Thanks Naruto!" She said with a smile on her face. Everyone then looked as they saw energy ball exploded into a monitions.

* * *

Frieza and Goku's ultimate battle still continued Goku executed a quick jab then a flying sidekick, but the Tyrant grasped his attacks and countered with a punch of his own. The Saiyan parried his moved and performed a palm strike, but the alien grasped his upcoming attack once again. Goku sidestepped and successfully strike Frieza with an elbow strike to the chest. The fighters moved away from each other and then come again at hyper, turbo speed modes. Goku performed a strike, but Frieza countered with a hard-knuckled strike to Goku's head. Along with that, Frieza collected enormous amounts of energy and launched a powerful, sphere-like blast. It travelled straight towards Goku and exploded.

Frieza landed on an unseen ground, because of the smoke everywhere. He tried to locate the Saiyan if there are any signs of him. "Humph. Well, it was fun while it lasted." Frieza smirked. "Huh?"

Frieza realized that Goku teleported behind his back. Both of them are turned away from each other, back to back. Both of these fighters decided to stay still for a while. As soon the smoulder faded away, Frieza looked down at his feet. He realized that himself and the Saiyan are standing on an almost demolished canyon with only little space to stand on.

"Where did this guy come from? And more importantly how can he have so much power?" He asked himself. *_So many of them have tried to beat me and yet they all died in the end, even some of the best were just child's play to me but this one is different he's fantastic!* _Frieza thought to himself.

The canyon started to break down and it broken down into huge piles of stones of ridges. Goku and Frieza jumped and fell down at air, but still kept their same position. Goku took his chance and performed a straight punch, but the Tyrant disappeared out of sight. The Saiyan wondered where he vanished off to. He landed on a canyon full of heaps of sharp rocks and stones. He tried to feel out his opponent's energy

"BUSTED!" Goku fired sapphire-coloured energy blasts straight at an edge of a ruined mountain. From there, Frieza showed himself, but then disappeared out of Goku's eyes. Goku tried to feel out his hidden energy once again. _*Huh? Okay, settle down, Goku. You won't sense him if you're too over-anxious.*_

__

_

* * *

_

Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai was pretty impressed by Goku's actions and techniques.

"So King Kai how is everything going is Goku winning?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Goku is doing very well for himself. You know when he and Naruto where here they both almost ate everything I had." King Kai said.

Kakashi just laughed. "Yep that's Naruto alright!"

King Kai then laughed. "Yeah but you should have seen him when I said that I had no Raman!" He told them with a small laugh.

* * *

Back on Planet Namek, out of nowhere, Bulma drank some fresh water out from Namek's oceans.

"OOOH! I'm thirsty, my legs are aching, and I can't move anymore!" Bulma lied down on the ground, looking up in the skies, observing the clouds, "Huh? That cloud looks like a hamburger. And that cloud looks like pizza. I might just gain a few pounds, but this is just too much! Oh there's no reason for me to go on anymore. I'll just lay down here. Goodbye, world."

A Namekian frog landed on Bulma's face. Bulma sat up and the next thing she knows, she was surrounded by a swarm of Namekian frogs and toads. Bulma became agitated and irritated.

"OOOH! WHAT IS THIS? Could you at least just let a girl die in peace? UGH!" The young woman sprinted away from the swarm of Namekian frogs and the one that was on her face landed back down to the lakes.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Goku who was still waiting for Frieza to come out of hiding, then out from the oceans, Frieza darted in the tainted atmosphere and gathered a sufficient amount of energy. He launched another sphere-like energy blast straight at Goku. Goku quickly saw it, but it's too late to deflect it.

"Oh no! Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Goku held out his palms in front and got a hold of the dangerous, petrifying energy, but he struggled to at least deflect it. It almost made him sweat. "Rrrrrrrrgghh…RAARGH! Ngh…Rrrrrrrrgghh…"

The energy slowly pushed Goku and made him crashed to a plateau. He still kept his strength and energy up.

"Rrrrrrgghh…RAAAAAAAAARGH!" The Saiyan gave it all he got and successfully pushed the energy blast up in the skies and it continued to travel until it exploded Goku blew and smoothened out his hands since it was steaming hot.

"Aah! Hot, hot! Phoo! Phoo! Hot, hot! Phew! That was close! Huh? Oh yeah!" Goku stopped fooling around and readied again in his fighting stance. Frieza wondered why this Saiyan is so calm and still.

"_He's trying to make a fool of me?"_ Frieza thought. "Catch this, monkey!" He yelled.

Frieza fired an energy blast from his eyes, but Goku evaded it. It instead strikes the ground. Nothing happened though…or maybe something will? Just then, the whole place started to shake and crumble like an earthquake is occurring.

Goku spotted the recently made hole. The fissure grew larger and expanded. The whole canyon started to steam and smoke came out from everywhere. Few seconds later, mounds of lava burst out from the surface. Luckily, Goku jumped and landed on a much elevated level, but it seemed it was still no good. "Oh man this whole Planet is coming apart!"

But Frieza was not done yet he then fired thin, laser beams from his fingertips and eyes. Luckily, Goku evaded it all before he comes to a dead end. He glanced behind his back and more lava came out.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku Friends and son where watch but couldn't tell what was going on other there.

"What's happening right over there? Rrrrrgghh…dad!" Gohan yelled.

"No, Gohan! Have more faith in your dad. He's just fine. Believe in him." Krillin said to sooth the young half-Saiyan.

"Krillin's right Gohan trust him I know he can do it!" Naruto said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Frieza was still use his laser eyes and fingers on Goku, while he could only move back more and more. Just the Frieza shout another Ki blast ball at Goku but he moved out of the way just in time at the blast went into the lava. How ever the blast only made the Planet even more unstable then it was, as a tower of lave came up from behind. Frieza used his telekinetic and physic powers to manipulate the lava move and melt the Saiyan, but Goku evaded it yet he was having a hard time. As soon he dodged an upcoming tidal-wave of lava, Frieza teleported right behind him,

"The end!" Frieza delivered a demoralizing tail strike to Goku's back which caused for him to lose his balance and fall to the depths of the canyons. The Tyrant crossed his arms, wondering if Goku is long gone. "Humph. What a shame he was a very good fighter I was really hoping that it would later longer then that." Just then, Piccolo and Naruto confronted Frieza both of them tried looking for Goku but with no luck.

"Hmm?" Frieza glanced.

"Hey! What have you done to him?" Piccolo yelled.

"What do you mean? Done with whom?" Frieza said, pretending to be sly.

"You know what we're talking about Grandma!" Naruto shouted.

Frieza's eyes twitched at what Naruto called him. "I suggest that you watch your mouth boy! And as for your friend I seem to remember that he melted in the rivers of lava." Frieza said emotionlessly. "But if the two of you want to join him I'm making a soup down there and I'm sure that a Namek and a human will make it taste even better!" Frieza said to the two laughing.

But Frieza's little prediction was wrong as Goku luckily hung on onto a standing out rock.

"Woah! That was close if I fell in there then its all over!" Goku exclaimed.

The toxic, lava started to spurt and spray all over the place. Goku struggled with all of his might not to fall down to the rivers of lava.

Frieza continued to smile at the two fighters. "So are the two of you ready to end this? Because I know I am!" He said laughing at them.

The fiery, toxic lavas escalated and rose up in the skies. From there, Goku was holding his burning butt. "AAH! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!" Goku cried out in agony.

"Yes!" Piccolo cheered.

"Alright I know Goku-sensei wasn't dead!" Naruto yelled with joy.

But with the lava getting more out of control Goku had to stop it and fast so he fired a Kamehameha at the lava.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" Goku yelled.

After several seconds of struggling, Goku managed to stop the lava and cooled it down into Namek's oceans.

"Wow I just hope that patch holds!" Goku said as he looked at the patch.

Just then Goku heard Naruto calling to him "Goku look out!" Naruto yelled.

Goku looked behind just in time as Frieza was about to punch him from behind Goku landed on another elevated cliff and stared down at the Tyrant. Frieza looked intently at him back. "Hey just what's you deal anyway Frieza?" Goku asked.

"Well the point is I'm trying to kill you!" Frieza told Goku.

"Then leave this Plant out of our fight! Got it leave it be!" Goku yelled as he clenched his fist at Frieza.

Frieza only smiled at this "Alright then have it your way!" Frieza said agreeing with Goku.

"Fine then its agreed!" Goku yelled back at Frieza.

"Hmm, I've never meet a sentimental before it will be your down fail?" Frieza told him.

"Well if having feelings is a weakness, then why am I the only one left?" Goku asked.

* * *

Thing were not going so well on Earth as Chi-chi, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Oolong, and Puar. They along with Bulma's Mom and Dad were talking on what they should do next to help Goku and everyone else on Namek. But Yajirobe was trying to get away not wanting to fight anyone once again like he did on Earth but he was stopped by Master Roshi. While Chi-chi wanted to make sure her son was alright from Sakura bad influence on her baby boy making want to fight.

* * *

Back on Planet Namek, winds blew from side to side. The good fighters stared at their worst opponent they ever faced in life.

Frieza floated in mid-air and continued to keep that angry glare at Goku. "I was thinking and something just occurred to me. Yes it makes sense you're the one who defeated the Ginyu Force, not Vegeta. You killed Captain Ginyu."

"Yeah. Well, not exactly kill. Change he was blue, and now he's green," Goku laughed a bit.

Frieza tilted his head a bit. "Very funny…Rrrrrrgghh…RAAAAAAAAAARGGH!"

Frieza gave an angry glare and exploded the top part of the canyon where Goku was just standing. But the Saiyan fighter quickly evaded it and teleported behind the Tyrant.

"Guess I'm lucky. RRRRGGHH!" Goku released a force field by just glaring intently at Frieza. The Tyrant almost got blown away, about to strike Namek's water, but he recuperated his balance. He dashed at turbo velocity and countered with a tail strike to Goku's face. Goku could've blocked it, but it was too late. Our Earth's hero crashed into the tainted oceans.

"Humph. Come on, now. This can't be all you got." Frieza said. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Into the depths of the seas, Goku was still in pretty good shape, but he almost injured himself. He floated in water, crossed his arms, and started to think of another plan.

_*Oh man this is not good at all, I'm not getting anywhere in this fight wait a minute!* _Goku thought to himself as he remembered that Frieza couldn't tell where he was when he was in the dust cloud. _*That's right now I remember he can't read power levels, he needs to see me with his eyes that give me an idea!* _

__

_

* * *

_

Back to the surface, the ruthless Tyrant continued to wait for Goku's signal. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Krillin, and Gohan were wondering where Goku was. Sakura and Sasuke told Naruto and Piccolo that it stupid what they did as they could have got killed.

"Just don't do it again Naruto alright, you know that you can't be wished back if you are killed again!" Sakura yelled at him in a worried tone knowing full well what would happen.

_*I don't know what I would do if I lost him I don't think I could handle it!" _Sakura thought to herself.

**"**_**Well if anyone did kill our mate, our love then we'll have to kill them with a very slow and painful death!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Oh man! Goku might have overestimated himself!" Krillin said.

But Gohan never lost hope toward his father. "My dad will tear Frieza into pieces. You just watch!"

* * *

_*I haven't been using it in a while. I just hope this works.* _Goku placed his palms right in front of him and shouted the special technique in his mind.

_*Ka-me…ha-me…haaaaaa…!*_ Goku then formed two cerulean-coloured energy spheres and stayed in place.

Goku backed away slowly from his Kamehameha sphere balls. _*Okay, just stay right there. Don't move.*_

Back in the surface, Frieza was dying to kill Goku, "Oh come on. Show yourself. This suspense is killing me."

Back in the depths of the oceans, Goku was ready to perform his tactic.

_*Alright.*_ Goku just moved several feet away from his two half Kamehameha, each only as half as strong the potential than the full Kamehameha wave.

_*Alright! Good! Torpedo 1! AWAY!*_ Goku lifted up his right hand to the skies and one of the Kamehameha sphere-like energy waves dashed across the ruined waters of Namek and to the surface. Frieza spotted this and thought it was Goku, about to fight him. He was a little bit distracted.

"Hah! There you are!" Frieza yelled ready to attack the Saiyan but instead of Goku it was the Kamehameha wave which missed Frieza by an inch. "What the, now that was just rude!" He said not happy at what Goku just did.

Goku smiled. _*Alright! Torpedo 2! AWAY!*_ Goku lifted up his last Kamehameha wave dashed through the oceans. It created bubble sounds and rose up from the surface.

As Frieza was still looking at the last attack that Goku sent at him, Frieza then spotted a shadow coming up to his way.

"There you are!" But the changeling was fooled twice. Goku's Kamehameha wave effectively smacked the heck out of Frieza's face, almost burning it up.

"HYAAAAAH!" Goku delivered devastating, intriguing two front kicks to Frieza's face. Those two moves were so successful, that it blew Frieza away to the skies.

Goku then looked at where Frieza was and not only was he shocked nut happy that he got a hit in. "Alright I got him!"

Just then Frieza blasted away the rocks that were on top of him, Frieza cracked his neck from side to side. "I have to admit that you're the first one to hurt me like this besides my loving parents that is. It's been so long since I felt pain it's so strange to feel it once more."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Wow he's ticked I wouldn't want to be me right now, but I don't have a choice?"

Frieza changed his positions and directions. He teleported from one cliff to another and then reappeared in front of the full-blooded Saiyan warriors who are courageous. "I think that I'll have some fun with him."

Frieza stared to his right and, using his mind abilities, manipulated chunks of stones and rocks, circling around him in mid-air.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Frieza snickered, "Hyah!" Frieza tossed a rock at Goku, but the Saiyan just evaded it.

Frieza flung another one, but Goku dodged it again. This time, the relentless Tyrant used all of the stones and boulders and flung it straight towards Goku. He manipulates all of it using his mind only. Goku had a hard time dodging all of chunks of rocks.

"Woah! Whoops! Yaw!" Goku yelped as he evaded every rock, _"Wow. Can't believe he's doing all of this using his mind only. That's cool."_

As Goku evaded the last upcoming boulder, his excitement went up to his heart. "Pounding time! Hyah! Argh! Hyah!" Goku sliced and exploded sharp-edged rocks as it head straight towards him.

"Now it's my turn! HYAAAAH!" Goku released an enormous, implausible shockwave along with golden energy rays of lights. It sliced through objects and eventually faded into piles of dusts. As soon Goku did that, he landed on another canyon, waiting for Frieza's next move.

"You think you're so smart!" Frieza raised his hands to ground which started to shook, like a loud earthquake was occurring. A few seconds later a razor and a humongous boulder almost to the size of an island, lifting it up in the skies.

"Lets see you try and doge this one!" Frieza then manipulated the boulder and threw it towards Goku! Goku decided not to run away or evade it Goku decides to stop it with his two bare hands. As the canyon was just an inch away from, he gave it all he got.

Goku vigorously shouted, "RAAAAAAAARGGHH!" The gigantic cliff pushed Goku away, but very slowly, since he was using his full strength with his both arms and feet. Goku was struggling and crashed into another gargantuan plateau. Did he get squish into a bloody pulp? That was what all his friends could think about right now.

Frieza grinned evilly, but his jaw opened a bit, "What the?"

A cross-like X form sliced through the massive boulder and out came Goku as he created that huge fissure, Goku remained silent.

But a gush of wind rushed behind Goku's back. Frieza appeared before him. "Here I am!"

Goku turned around, "What? No way!" Goku's body was surrounded with golden evil lights and his body felt numb; he cannot move.

Goku struggled to move. "Aah! I-can't-move! What's happening?"

"Here let me help you?" The cold-blooded changeling executed a tail strike and bounced Goku to the other side. The merciless Tyrant then teleported in front of the paralyzed Goku, inside the bubble, and performed a straight punch. He then stopped Goku from moving around and stomped the Saiyan with his manipulative powers.

Goku shouted in deep pain. "AAAAAUGH!"

Frieza did this process several times; fooling around with Goku and striking him at the same time. The reptile-like being delivered a petrifying front kick and Goku was about to crash down to the ruined ground until Frieza caught him. "Got ya, you know it's lucky I'm so fast this thing will blow up if it touches anything but me." Frieza then continued to use Goku as a volleyball bouncing him all around the place.

"Going somewhere? Now it's time to end this little game of ours!" Frieza launched and fired a lilac-coloured mighty energy blast towards Goku still can't move a muscle, The Saiyan crashed towards the ruined lands of Namek, sparkling in rays of shimmering illumination. As soon it touches the ground, everything almost exploded. It was so powerful and strong, that it created a harmful shockwave which caused everybody to be blown away. The force was just too tremendous and great.

* * *

With dust everywhere and even on them one by one all the fighters got to their feet, well Naruto went to help Sakura to her feet. "Hey Sakura are you alright!" Naruto asked concerned.

Sakura just looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm fine Naruto and thanks!"

With knowing that Sakura was safe he them went to see how everyone else was. "Hey how is everyone else Sasuke, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo?"

"Huh I'm fine dobe as if I'm going to let that freak kill me like this!" Sasuke said.

Naruto then looked to everyone else and saw that Piccolo was helping Krillin and Gohan out.

Piccolo observed his surroundings. "Look at this place and Frieza is just getting warmed up."

Krillin asked the Namekian. "What do you mean, Piccolo?"

"Frieza has been playing and toying with Goku-sensei all along." Naruto explained, "He could vaporize this planet in an instant, if he wants to, no problem. He's that powerful."

Krillin trembled. "If what you say is true then we're all in serious trouble."

Gohan looked everywhere for Goku. "Oh no Daddy, he's gone! He's gone."

Sasuke just gave a huff to them. "He's not dead just look over there!" Sasuke told the two.

All of them gasped. "Huh?" Everybody turned behind their backs and spotted Goku, standing very stiff and still, like a heroic person.

Krillin and Gohan laughed happily.

Naruto grinned. "Goku-sensei is one bad dude right there."

* * *

Goku's heart was beating fast just a while ago. "Shoot! That was too close to comfort. Guess can't mess around with this guy. He's good!"

Goku then left the ground and dashed at turbo velocity, straight towards the Tyrant, glowing in white aura. "Hmm?"

Goku stopped just a few feet away from his cruel opponent, "Nice little game, but I'm afraid you have to find another ball."

* * *

"This is crazy! How did he do that?" Krillin questioned.

"Somehow, he escaped the blast and manages to survive." Piccolo said.

"Amazing it's just so amazing! How they do it? It doesn't seem normal." Gohan assumed.

"They're monsters! One evil and one good!" Piccolo said.

* * *

Frieza wiped out the dusts from his shoulders. "I would like to make a proposition. I'll ask you in my own native language."

Goku responded. "I'm listening."

Frieza then said something in his own foreign tongue. "Alo hitovwi bliar," He then translated it of what that meant. "It means let's get down to business. No more sand bagging. What do you say?"

Goku sneered a little. "Sure. That sounds fine to me. Let's do it."

* * *

**A/N well this chapter is done and just so you all know I have a FAQ up so you can ask me anything that you want to. Other then that please tell me what you think leave me a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	35. Chapter 35 Goku vs Frieza part 2

A/N well another chapter for all you guys and just so you know I am cutting anything that goes on Earth. Also unlike in the show as I have said before Ginyu will switch with someone who you may ask well that for me to know I do not own DBZ or Naruto.

_**Legend "Talking"**_

_***Thinking***_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 35 Namek/Frieza saga part 26 Goku vs. Frieza part 2**

Goku and Frieza stared at each other in the eye, tensions rising, as the battle of their lives was about to begin. "Well, this is it." Krillin said. "The calm before the storm right guys I only hope that Goku can win this."

"You got that right." Piccolo agreed.

"Look at dad…" Gohan spoke, observing his father's stance and expression.

The canyon where the rest of the Z-fighters were standing on started to shake once more. "Huh?" Krillin reacted.

Naruto followed the suit. "Hey what's going on?"

"Whoa!" Gohan almost fell, but luckily his reaction time is pretty quick.

"Look at that." Krillin pointed.

"That's a huge splash right there." Gohan replied.

"Look." Piccolo said. "Just look at them."

"Huh?" Everyone responded in unison. "This decisive battle and the outcome…will decide the fate of the entire universe." Sasuke said seriously.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah and we're the only ones who are watching it."

"Hope we can do something about it, somehow." Sakura hoped.

"I'm sure there's more than just watching." Piccolo told him.

"There right Sakura we just have to wait even if I hate it as much as you do." Naruto told her.

* * *

The kind-hearted, calm Goku continued to stare intently at the heartless, merciless Tyrant. Both are almost equal in strength and defence.

"Why not let's get down to business?" Goku finally said something to cut off the silence. "I'm just wasting my time staring at you all day. I got some better things to do."

"Hmm, you are a stubborn one, aren't you? Killing you will be a great pleasure." Frieza sneered.

"Alright then it's now or never." Goku said.

"Sure. What do you prefer ground or in mid-air?" Frieza asked.

"Ground's good." Goku answered. "Sure, why not? Ground I'm this kind of ground-type of guy person for some reason. It doesn't matter to me anyway, as long as it is okay with you, of course."

* * *

"Humph. I like your attitude. Now let's see." Frieza glanced at his left then to his right. He pointed to his right, indicating that they should settle their quarrel right in that low-elevated canyon. Both of these fighters soared towards there.

"What in the, what are they doing now?" Krillin couldn't quite get what they were doing.

"Hey look. They're landing already!" Gohan said.

"They are picking out a battle sight." Piccolo pointed out. "It seems Frieza fights better in mid-air. Goku's call which is good knowing you enemy and where to fight better remember that you two." Piccolo said as he looked at Sakura and Gohan.

"Guess, this is it then I hope that Goku can win this." Sasuke guessed.

* * *

Frieza and Goku landed on the ruined and unstable lands and oceans. They still continued to gawk at each other.

"So this must be the place." Goku assumed.

"Yes." Frieza nodded. "A perfect place for your grave after I kill you that is I only hope that you like it. Now, do you prefer cremation or burial? Which is the most pleasing to your ears?"

"Whatever you want you choose." Goku took off his outer clothing, the orange martial art attire, and now only his inner layer clothing is showing, which is coloured dark blue, "I trust ya."

Frieza only chuckled. "For now, I'm going to give you a break. Aah, I know! I'll fight you without using my hands. Does that sound challenging to you?"

Goku, before another round of their hectic battle begins, started to give himself a warm up by stretching. "That's your call."

"Fine then this way, I won't break my nails. Alright then are you ready?"

"It's up to you. But I'm not really recommending it."

"You are too cocky that I'm only going to fight you without using my hands." Frieza smirked. "But I want you to die thinking you ever have a chance of gaining victory."

"Okay." Goku replied, while cracking his finger. "I'm not going to hurt you if you're not going to shoot."

Frieza crossed his arms. "Very well then; no hands as it is decided."

Goku was ready to make his first move. He sprinted from the ground and dashed at such a quick pace. He hurled towards the cold-blooded Tyrant and executed a straight punch, but Frieza blocked it with his reptile-like feet.

The changeling switched to offensive mode and delivered penetrating, several kicks. The courageous Saiyan warrior dodged and evaded all of those moves by just back-flipping many times. As soon the ruthless Frieza gave a claw strike with his left foot, Goku jumped in mid-air, about to give a powerful stomp, but once again Frieza avoided the upcoming attack. The hard-nosed Frieza, once again, delivered multiples of various kicks without using his hands and Goku continued to escape from all of those. The Tyrant executed a quick sidekick, but our Earth's hero jumped in air and countered with a straight punch. The relentless alien swayed his whole body to evade his blows.

Goku turned to offensive mode and delivered unique kicks. Front kicks, sidekicks, roundhouse kicks, axe kicks, and all the requirements that he needs to remember throughout his life. Almost all of the time, Goku delivered quick sidekicks and tried to strike Frieza all over his body, but this arrogant changeling managed to evade all of his strikes by just tilting his head and moving his whole body.

As soon Goku boosted up his speed, to execute quicker sidekicks, Frieza gave an evil grin and countered with a tail strike to the merciful Saiyan's face.

"AUGH!" Goku cried.

"Humph. What's wrong?" The cruel and boastful Frieza smacked Goku on the face with multiples of tail strikes, like slapping him. "Here's one and here's another one. EAT THIS!"

The reptile-like being blew the calm Saiyan away with another stinging tail strike. Goku was about to crash onto a huge boulder until he regained his balance and instead tripped and fell. Dusts scattered about. Frieza snickered at the Saiyan.

"Ngh! Augh…" Goku tried to lift himself up off the ground.

"Humph. Look at you, you dirty little Saiyan. But it seems you still have some fight to go along with you. I'm somewhat impressed." Frieza admitted. "But judging of what the possibilities now of gaining victory, are you thinking of giving up?"

Goku wiped out the blood that streamed on his dry lips. "No way! Why should I give up? This fight is just getting started."

* * *

The rest of the Z-fighters watched this decisive fight between the forces of good and evil.

"Come on, dad. You can do it." Gohan cheered.

"Show him what you got!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Krillin joined in. "You're the man, Goku. Get him."

"Yeah, you're almost there." Piccolo encouraged.

* * *

On the battlefield, Goku had an excited smile on his face and could somehow feel the enthusiasm rushing through his aching body.

"Strange." Goku smiled. "Everything right now, it's all serious and very critical. But challenging him makes me feel excited!" Goku said while Frieza only stared, without saying a single word.

"Alright, if you won't move, then I will!" Goku yelled.

Goku sprinted from the ground and darted at such a fast velocity; as soon he was an inch away from his opponent, Frieza, as quick as lightning, already accelerated in just a split second. Both of these struggling fighters resulted in a brief Blows Crash/Exchange Shots.

Every attack they executed, they always respond to. Both of these fearless warriors created radical shockwaves. As soon they blew up a boulder, both of them reduced down their speed. Goku quickly delivered speedy kicks and driver punches to his opponent, but the mighty Frieza continued to block it and evade all of his upcoming strikes and blows.

As soon Goku did his last punch, Frieza countered with a tail strike to Goku's foot which caused for him to almost trip, but he quickly recuperated his awareness and countered with a tiger strike claw. Both of them disappeared once again and reappeared at a split of a second.

Goku decided to perform combinations of various punches blows to his opponent's face. As soon he executed his last punch, the relentless Frieza used his tail to grab Goku's foot. The Tyrant was about to crash the Saiyan to the unstable ground, but Goku stopped his falling by placing his palms on the soil. He then gave a jerk with his foot where Frieza's tail has been wrapped. He successfully escaped out from the clutches of Frieza's tail and grabbed it.

"Huh?" Frieza exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Man!" Goku said with bit of sarcasm, while struggling to keep hold on Frieza's tail. "When's the last time did you take a bath?"

"What did you say?" Frieza reacted to this mockery.

Goku laughed. "Hah, hah! No kidding. Phew! Don't tell me I stink like you do right now, you know."

"Why you, insolent monkey you are going to pay. How rude! First you grab my tail and make a mockery out of me at the same time. I will personally kill you!" spat Frieza furiously.

Even though making a mockery out of Frieza, Goku wouldn't still loosen his grasp. He continued to struggle.

"Let-me go!" The irritated Frieza ordered.

"Okay, you asked for it." Goku then tightened his grasp more on Frieza's reptile-like tail and swung him around all over the surface.

After for a few swings, he let go of the struggling Frieza. The Saiyan teleported quickly in front of a huge boulder before Frieza could get crashed into it. But as the devious changeling was being blown away, he disappeared out of sight, leaving Goku finding him.

"Huh?" Goku tried to sense out his energy. Not too long, a whole valley was exploded into chunks of pieces and there came the upcoming Tyrant. Goku crushed all of the chunks of rocks as it came straight towards him. The mighty Frieza then sliced a boulder and gave a whack with his tail on Goku's side, but Goku successfully got a hold of his tail once more. "Ngh! Not going to let you go this time!"

"Why you better let me go!" Frieza snapped.

"Rrrrrgghh…men! I think I'm having a déjà vu!" Goku taunted.

"You are so dead!" Frieza hissed.

* * *

Somewhere in a portion of the planet, out of nowhere, Bulma was riding on her pink Capsule Corp motorcycle. Her mood right now is not all frustrated. Somehow, her mood is so curious, upbeat, and kind of happy at the same time. Wonder what happened?

"I'm really a genius. As you can see, I'm as intelligent as the same as my beauty right now.

Kinda scary, you know." Bulma socialized. "Hmm? Hey, you sound all quiet. I hope you're not bored. Now where was I? Oh yes! I am a genius."

Bulma was actually talking to a Namekian frog, which's holding on the edge of the seat of her motorcycle. So who's exactly this Namekian frog is?

"But hey. I think you're pretty smart too considering how we met." Bulma remembered that time where she was surrounded with swarms of Namekian frog creatures. Her face became pale blue as one Namekian toad jumped on her head.

"Ooh! Can't you just let a girl die in peace? OOOOH!"

Few minutes later, Bulma was washing her face with the tranquil waters of Namek. She just can't believe of what's happening to her right now.

"Namekian frogs how gross Always getting on my nerves." She told herself. "Ribbit."

"Hmm?" The turquoise-coloured hair girl spotted a Namekian frog, trying to help her out by giving her a cloth to wash her face. Bulma grabbed the towel and stared at it. Then she glanced at the Namekian frog. "Huh? What's with this guy?"

"Men, there's something special about you, bud; for real." Bulma smiled.

The Namekian frog croaked. "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!"

Several minutes later, Bulma and her new friend took a quick break and decided to eat some snacks. Bulma was sitting beside a boulder, eating some vanilla yogurt, "You know, my dad always pack stuff like this. Lifesaver yogurt. Yum!" Bulma munched away at her yogurt.

As for the frog, the poor creature's mouth started to water.

Bulma noticed her new best friend. "Hmm? Are you hungry too?" She asked.

The frog nodded his head. Bulma, feeling sorry for the creature, gave enough yogurts for the Namekian frog to eat. This special friend of hers was really chugging the food down to its stomach.

"Wow, you must be starving to death. I know!" Bulma grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a dark chocolate bar. "How about some desert?"

"Ribbit?" the frog cried tears of joy and then answered happily. "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

"Here you go," Bulma tossed a piece in mid-air to her special friend and the Namekian frog quickly snatched it with its own mouth.

"Woah!" Bulma reacted to the frog's neat little trick.

The frog licked the chocolate off his lips and then started to dance as he tasted the delightful flavour. "Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit!"

Bulma laughed cheerfully. "Wow! You're one special Namekian frog, I could tell. Hey. Um…do you really understand what I'm trying to say? Shake your head two times if you do." The frog shook his head two times like she said.

"Wow, he really must understand me. Maybe this is no ordinary frog; maybe is my lovely prince," Bulma was fascinated.

"Uh…?" The frog looked confused.

Few minutes later, Bulma decided to create a device that could understand what the creature is saying in their own human language.

"There you go one universal translator." Bulma wrapped the apparatus around the Namekian frog's neck. She then pressed a button on her remote control. "Okay, now say something silly. Bet it'll work, I'll guarantee you that."

The frog then sneered and chuckled. "Huh?" Bulma said.

But there was something suspicious and weird about this creature all along. Do you know who this is? **"CHANGE NOW**!**"**

"Huh? WHAT'S GOING ON? AAAAAAAAH!" Bulma shrieked and screamed.

It was Ginyu all along. A golden energy escaped out from his mouth and entered inside to the mouth of Bulma's.

Soon, inside Bulma's body, Ginyu started to talk. Inside the Namekian frog's body, Bulma started to talk.

Ginyu snickered. "Heh, heh. I never thought I could find a lingering body around here in years."

"Huh? Oh no! What did you do to me?" Bulma stared at her ugly deformed body and her greasy hands. "AAAAAH! What happened to me?"

Ginyu then picked up Bulma and took the universal translator off of her neck. "There we go. Much better now nobody could understand what you're trying to say."

Ginyu purposely threw Bulma on the ground, he then growled irritatingly as he stared at his new body. "But I do look ridiculous in this feminine body. Eew! How disgusting boy am I happy that I'm no longer in there."

"Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" Bulma sounded in protest.

"What? Did I just hear complaints or is just a frog singing?" Ginyu mocked and laughed insanely.

* * *

Back in the dangerous battlefield, Goku continued to tighten his grasp on Frieza's tail to not let him have his advantage of attacking, struggling all the way.

"It won't do you any good if you just stand there and keep grabbing my tail." Frieza said.

"Rrrrrrgghh…HYAAAAH!" Goku then delivered a sidekick along with two roundhouse kicks, but the merciless Tyrant evaded all of those. Goku then purposely let go of his reptile like-tail and a brief battle between these fearless fighters resumed.

Frieza countered with multiples of kick techniques along with tail strikes to smack his whole body, but the Saiyan fighter dodged all of those moves and then turned to offensive mode. He countered and created various punches and kick techniques. Frieza continued to block all of his upcoming moves. As soon Goku performed his last strike, the relentless Tyrant found an opening and quick as a flash, used his reptile-like tail and chocked Goku around his neck.

Goku gasped for air and shouted in pain. "AAUGH!"

"Got ya! What's the matter?" Frieza taunted. "Were you hoping for some kind of happy ending?"

Goku struggled. "Augh! Ngh!"

"Hah, hah! Soon, all your pain and misery will be gone for good." Frieza sneered.

"AAUGH!" Goku screamed in agony, while Frieza laughed evilly.

Goku then opened his mouth very wide to lend off another scream of pain…or is he about to something very sneaky?

"Hah, hah! You will never win. You will die right here!" Frieza laughed.

Goku growled. "Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Goku come up with a serious, but also humorous strategy. He gnawed on Frieza's tail leaving teeth marks behind.

"EEEEEEE!" Frieza shrieked.

Frieza let go of Goku for while. The Saiyan tried to catch his breath while the arrogant Tyrant sooth the pain on his tail.

"HYAAAH!" Goku took this chance to perform a sneaky, surprise attack.

He delivered a surprising sidekick to Frieza's face which caused for him to be blown away. The powerful Saiyan warrior turned to offence move and battered the changeling's stomach by performing multiples of straight and driver punches and blows. Frieza could feel the pain running inside of him as if thousands of needles were piercing into his flesh. Our Earth's hero then, this time, delivered powerful front kicks, speedy sidekicks, and also quick jabs to every part of Frieza's body.

"HYAH! KYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Goku vigorously yelled.

"AUGH! AUGH! GWAAH!" Frieza grunted in agony.

Goku continued to strike him at his utmost limits. The Tyrant's temper rose up and he became angry. He then has no choice, but to perform a hard-knuckled punch to Goku's face.

The Saiyan got blown away, but regained his balance easily. Frieza breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath. Goku was kinda shocked a bit.

* * *

"Woah!" Krillin reacted in awe.

"Did you see that?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hmm, so he used his hands after all." Naruto chuckled a bit. Frieza breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"(Huff)! Hah, well, I see. So you do need to use your hands after all." Goku commented.

Frieza tried to relax himself. "(Huff)! Well, humph. Fine no more deals."

Goku positioned himself in his fighting position once again. Frieza stood up firm and straight and crossed his arms. Both of these fearless fighters, good and evil, faced each other; eye to eye. Both auras are growing, once again, rapidly; ready for the next gruelling, deadly battle.

"I really hate to tell you this, but I've been holding back a large a boost of my power just for my own amusement but now I'm going to end this fight, but before I do let me make you a deal?" Frieza asked.

"Sure I'm listening to ya." Goku replied in response.

"How about you and your friends join me I'm sure that you don't want any of those little kids to be killed do you? I'll even leave the girl you call Sakura alone as well as her mother. So what do you say it would be a shame to waste those skills of yours and there's." Frieza offered.

Goku knew that he was now stuck as Frieza used the kids of the Z fighters as a threat to him. However Goku just smile knowing that they would all rather die then be clod blooded monster like Frieza. "No thanks none of us would want that besides we all have this tiny problem of following what are hearts tells us!" Goku told Frieza with a smile.

Frieza only smiled. "And look where that gets you and your friends could leave as gods you know?" Frieza asked Goku with a smile. "But allow me to let you in on a little secret!" Frieza said looking at Goku.

Goku's attention was caught. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Well…" Frieza crossed his arms. "This might sound dreadful, but I haven't even used my full power yet. You see…I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well I've still got some tricks up my sleeves too you know!" Goku told Frieza with a smile.

"Oh really now let me guess you have that nifty little attack that the whisker kid used to make his body go red. You must also be able to use it too I can't wait to see you use it."

"Yeah I can also use the Kaio-Ken like Naruto!" Goku said but was wondering if the training he did make his Kaio-Ken stronger in the 100XG.

Frieza then held up his index finger. "Besides even with that little Kaio-Ken of yours I've only used one percent of my power."

Goku felt a bit tensed and pressured, but kept himself calm though perspiration started to stream down on his face. "Wait, you're kidding me, right? You're just bluffing it's just not possible."

"Don't be so glum. I never thought I would have to summon so much of my power to beat someone. You're the very first opponent that ever forced me to do this you should feel proud."

Frieza crossed his legs and then spread his arms low on the ground. He was about to triple Goku's tension and frustration. Maybe even more than that.

"Fifty percent of my power is enough to exterminate you once and for all." Calculated the boastful Tyrant.

Goku positioned himself in his fighting stance, ready to begin the next round.

* * *

At the other side of the cliff, the Z-warriors could do nothing, but to watch who will win.

"Well, if this fight is just going to get rough, might lead to total destruction, then there's no reason to wait anymore." Krillin said sadly.

"We all felt that same feeling before, but Goku man! He's not feeling at least bit tensed at all…or so I think he's not feeling that nervousness." Sasuke guessed. "Look at those two. Their powers are just way beyond our imagination. They're amazing!"

Gohan asked seriously. "Do you think dad will win this?"

"It's hard to tell." Piccolo guessed. "We just have to see it for ourselves."

"Hey don't worry guys I know that Goku-Sensei can win believe it guys!" Naruto yelled while Gohan and Krillin laughed at this knowing he was right Sakura on the other hand just smiled at him.

Everyone knew that Naruto was the type of person never to give up no matter what or who he was fighting. With that they all looked back at the fight that was about to start once again with Goku and Frieza.

* * *

Above in the skies, motorcycle sounds can be heard throughout the surface. It was Bulma along with the Namekian frog! But nobody knows that Bulma is Ginyu and the Namekian frog is Bulma. Bulma (Ginyu) was going out of control and crashed down into the lakes.

Luckily, Bulma inside the Namekian frog's body got back safely on the surface. Ginyu inside Bulma's body twirled around in the skies and landed in such a crazy pose where the Z-fighters were standing. "Hm, hm! I still got it."

Gohan wondered. "She got what?"

"What is she doing in here?" Sakura questioned.

"Hey, Bulma? Um, sorry if you're mad for leaving you, but things for us have been heating up lately." Krillin explained, hoping she would understand.

"Yeah right now it's not safe so unless you want to get killed and die early leave!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Bulma (Ginyu) just looked at Sasuke with a glare in her eyes before giving him a hit over his head. "Do mean a favour and shut up!" Bulma (Ginyu) yelled. "Hey what's going on over there?" Bulma (Ginyu) asked.

Naruto was the one who answer her. "Well that's where Goku-sensei and Frieza are fighting!" Naruto told her.

"Oh really? Wow! I've never seen such a fight. Fantastic!" Ginyu exclaimed in a girl-like way.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow still rubbing his head. "Fantastic? Wait a minute. Something's fishy is going on here."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Frieza had powered up to fifty percent of his full power. He smirked evilly at the Saiyan fighter as he is so overconfident about himself. "Oh yes now this is going to be fun."

Goku disappeared then reappeared behind Frieza's back. The ruthless Tyrant's left hand started to glow in evil energy. Goku remained in his fighting position.

"You want to die instead of joining me? That a real shame you know." Goku only remained silent. Silent at Frieza's words.

The ruthless Tyrant's left hand started to glow in evil energy. Goku remained in his fighting position. "You Saiyans are all the same, so proud so arrogant you're just like Vegeta and his father as well as Koukyo, Vanera and Bardock. You're all alike to stubborn to know a good deal when you see it!" Frieza told Goku and the energy in his had disappeared. "I ever said that I would leave all the little kid alone, oh well if you all want die that badly then so be it!"

* * *

"Oh my. This is great!" cheered Ginyu. "This is getting intensifying!" He then spoke to himself. _*Strange, this body makes me feel the excitement running over me. Hah, hah! Now I'm able to sense power levels just like Vegeta and Koukyo.*_

Bulma? Are you alright? Huh?" Gohan then noticed the Namekian frog, which is Bulma actually, trying to say something to him. Sakura noticed it too and looked over Gohan's shoulders.

"Huh?" both of the close Saiyans said.

"Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" Bulma croaked and her words are being translated in her mind, _*Oh Sakura and Gohan. You got to understand me. That ugly monster actually stole my body. Look at me now. That's not the Bulma you're looking at! It's me! Help me!*_

Sakura thought. "What?"

Gohan finally understood. "Oh, I get it."

"Wait! I think I know who this is." Sakura figured who this was also.

Bulma was happy to hear this. _*Oh I'm glad you two understand me.*_

Gohan whispered. "You're Captain Ginyu, right?"

Sakura gave a look. "Yeah, that's what I'm about to say."

"ACK!" Bulma fell on the ground.

"So what are you doing here in the first place, Captain cocky?" Sakura asked with irritation.

"You know it's not safe hanging around here. It's too dangerous. Besides, you have a whole new world to explore!" Gohan beamed joyfully.

"So better get out now before I'm going to be pissed for what you did." Sakura warned.

Bulma wept and croaked. "Ribbit!"

* * *

Back on stained battlefield, the relentless Frieza turned around and focused his eyes on the merciful Saiyan, Goku.

"I am now in my fifty percent maximum power." Frieza stated.

Few seconds later, Goku's eyes widened and grew huge. He could really sense it. This is all true what his merciless opponent is saying.

Goku trembled fretfully. _*He's right. He's not bluffing. Everything he said…is the truth!*_

Frieza then disappeared out of sight quickly which caused for Goku lose his focus. His speed was so great that he cannot track him anymore. Shockingly, the cold-blooded Tyrant executed a devastating elbow strike to Goku's chin which caused for blood to spurt out from his lips Frieza was very silent and deadly. Goku didn't groaned in terrible pain, yet he felt it rushing through his body.

All of the Z-warriors gasped in horror at what they were seeing with their own eyes.

Goku almost fell and tripped, but regained his balance. His nose started to bleed. _*What's this? I can't see him at all. I can't keep up with his speed!*_

The hardnosed reptile-like being teleported behind Goku and gave him a tail sweep. Goku, again, almost fell, but recuperated his balance by placing his left hand on the ground for a safe landing. But Frieza counterattacked; he wrapped his tail around Goku's neck to suffocate him. Then the changeling delivered a petrifying elbow strike to the Saiyan's chest. The Tyrant let him go and let him suffer.

Goku moaned. "Augh! Ngh…augh…"

"Has it become clear to you yet? You never had a chance to win against me I only let you think that you could beat me just like I did with Vegeta." Frieza laughed at his suffering.

* * *

"Goku no are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Guys we need to go and help out soon if this keeps up!" Sasuke told everyone.

But Ginyu was actually enjoying this. "Oh my. What action. What speed? This is amazing. This fight should consider it to be the most ultimate fight in the centuries. Here I am now, witnessing this rocking battle."

"Bulma, I know this fight is a big deal, but there's no time to celebrate now." Gohan said.

Krillin agreed. "Yeah. Did you hit your head or something, because I think you're getting too strange?" Krillin poke "Bulma's" left arm, but she lightly slapped Krillin on the face.

"Could you just mind your own business and I'll mind mine? Or else, I'll kill you all!"

The Z-warriors and the Saiyans wondered at her annoying attitude. "Huh?"

Ginyu knew that was a mistake that could blow his cover. He nervously chuckled, pretending to be innocent. "Oops. Heh, heh."

"Well, she's not really that strange at all. I guess she must've turned back to normal." guessed Krillin.

"I say that strangeness of hers is getting on my nerves!" Sasuke angrily spat.

* * *

Goku closed half of his left eye. "Ngh…"

"Why won't you strike when my back is turned? Don't tell me that the great Super Saiyan is already giving up now." Frieza mocked him.

"Rrrrrrgghh…Ngh…HYAAAAAH!" Goku was trying to trick Frieza, quickly delivered a sidekick, but Frieza disappeared out of sight. He teleported behind the Saiyan and gave two shocking sweep kicks which caused Goku to almost lose his balance. The Tyrant was lying flat on the ruined land and Goku took his chance to strike him with a quick jab. The Saiyan tried to do his move quickly, but the Tyrant vanished out of sight once again. He reappeared several feet away from the Saiyan. Goku got confused, but still took the risk. He was about to give him a punch, but the brutal Tyrant managed to evade it and countered with a turning sidekick.

Our Earth's hero was blown away until Goku has at least some energy left to at least teleport somewhere else. He reappeared in front of Frieza, but Frieza quickly executed a punch to his cheek. Goku regained his balance as soon as possible and started to deliver strikes and blows to his opponent. Somehow, the hardnosed changeling dodged and evaded all of his worthless moves. As soon Goku delivered his last punch, the harsh Tyrant countered with an elbow strike of his own. As the Saiyan was being blown away once again, the cruel Frieza knee strike the Saiyan on his back and wrapped his tail around him to suffocate him. He then executed a back fist to Goku's face and threw him to the other side. Goku almost lost consciousness until the mighty Frieza spoke to him evilly.

Goku said. "…huh?"

"What's wrong? It seems you're not having any fun. Hm, hm," the mighty Tyrant flipped and strikes him with a tail sweep which forced for Goku to collide on the ground. The changeling came from above the soil and delivered a knee strike then a powerful hard-knuckled strike to his head. Goku crashed onto the ground once more and fell into the oceans. It seemed it was all over, but the Saiyan got back to the surface, breathing heavily. He was feeling weakened every second.

Goku tried to reclaim is breath, "(Huff)! (Huff)!"

Frieza asked maliciously. "It won't be too long, now will it be?" Goku continued to breathe heavily and steadily.

* * *

On King Kai's planet, King Kai just could not believe of what's now happening, "Oh no! Goku! No, it can't be. Frieza is just too strong. Goku has no chance winning against him now."

"Hey, but I bet Goku is still wearing his weighted clothing, right?" Yamcha asked with confidence, thinking that there is still a chance.

But King Kai shook his head, "No, he might have, but still no effect. Goku is giving it all he got now."

"Will Goku be okay, King Kai?" Chiaotzu asked.

"It's hard to tell. We'll just have to see it for ourselves." King Kai has no clue at all.

"Hey, don't worry guys." Kakashi calmed. "Bet Goku will come through. Thanks to you, King Kai, Goku hasn't been using the Kaio-ken attack. Bet that awesome technique should surely drain Frieza's power."

"Yeah! Alright, we still have a chance!" Yamcha cheered.

Chiaotzu jumped up and down. "Hooray! Yay!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" King Kai barked.

"You guys are being foolish," scolded King Kai, "Goku has been using his Kaio-ken attack all along without notice. Even at his maximum it's still not enough to stop that arrogant Tyrant since he is now using half of his maximum power."

* * *

Travelling back to Planet Namek, Goku was struggling and having a tough time trying to steal the upper hand from Frieza.

"RAAAARGH!" Goku delivered a punch, but Frieza tilted his head and countered with a front kick with his reptile-like foot along with an elbow strike to Goku's face. More pain and blood spurted and spread out. It dripped on the ground and streamed slowly.

Goku was still persistent so he countered with different sets of moves. He tried two sets of quick driver punches along with powerful axe kicks and other techniques. The confident Saiyan gave speedy sidekicks, but Frieza teleported right behind him and countered with an elbow strike and chained up with a claw strike. The cold-blooded Tyrant then strikes him on his back with his tail for Goku to collapse to the ground. His Kaio-ken attack vanished since he is too weak to handle it.

"Rrrrrrgghh…alright, you guys." Piccolo began. "It seems Goku is in trouble. We might have to step in."

"Come on, dad! You can't give up now!" Gohan encouraged.

"Oh my. What an interesting battle!" Ginyu excitedly cheered with a sneer on his face.

"Judging of what's happening right now, it seems like Frieza is going to win! HAAH, HAAH!"

"What?" Krillin exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about, woman?" Sasuke barked.

"Shut up! Don't you ever say that?" Naruto yelled.

"Uh…Bulma? Are you sure you're alright? Guess she lost it," Krillin assumed.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." Apologized Ginyu so sheepishly, but sarcastically. "Guess I got carried away. I'm just too excited about this interesting fight they have."

Bulma in the Namekian frog's body started to throw pebbles on the ground. She was really trying to say something. "Ribbit! Ribbit!"

Gohan and Krillin noticed the frustration of the Namekian frog. They glanced back at Bulma. Finally, all of the Z-fighters are convinced.

Gohan growled angrily. "Huh? Rrrrrrgghh…"

"Watch out, you guys." Sakura warned. "That's not Bulma. This is Ginyu!"

Piccolo looked at him. "Say what?"

Ginyu continued to mock them in his best girl's voice. "What's the matter you lot? You wouldn't want to hurt a lady, now would you?"

Ginyu spread out his arms and his snickering sound changed. It turned into the evil Ginyu's voice. "Heh, heh, heh!" All of them were finally persuaded.

"If only we knew." Naruto said.

"Its too late for that now Naruto we need to stop Ginyu and get Bulma back in her body!" Sakura said looking at Ginyu (Bulma)

Piccolo was overwhelmed with too many circumstances. "Alright, this is just getting on my nerves."

Out from the smoke, Frieza appeared in front of Goku's eyes. Goku struggled to get up and can feel the terrible pain eating up his body. "Ngh…augh…"

Two risky, devastating, and sly events now speculate the Z-warriors and the Saiyans. What kind of sneaky strategy is up on Ginyu's sleeves now? Now Frieza powered up to his fifty percent of his maximum power, will Goku be able to survive? It seems only a miracle could get everybody back on the top. Will they be able to handle all of these situations before they end up as victims? Ginyu laughed insanely. "Hah, hah, hah!"

* * *

**A/N Now that this chapter id done I'll be moving on to where Ginyu will switch with someone next chapter and Naruto will have to fight them. Now until them please review and let me know what you think no flames please and please have all reviews in English.**


	36. Chapter 36 Goku vs Frieza part 3

**A/N I'm so sorry that this took so long to do really I am that this has taken so long I have had a lot go on with my laptop going and then I got a virus on it. But now that it is done I hope that I can get back on track anyway I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**

_Legend _"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 36 Namek/Frieza saga part 27 Goku vs. Frieza part 3**

Goku pursued to attack the mighty Frieza, who's the starter of this conflict, but the dangerous Tyrant continued to evade and respond to every moves of the Saiyan. Frieza's upcoming attacks only made Goku's pain stronger and more innocent blood spills on the dented ground.

"RAAARGH!" Frieza yelled with dangerous power.

Goku shouted in agony. "AAAUGH!"

* * *

Ginyu inside Bulma's body spread his arms and sneered. "Its pay back time!" He then started to attack Naruto, but it seems it has no effect on the earthling. He performed random, weak moves.

Naruto felt like somebody is just pinching him. "Ouch! Ow! Hey Bulma stop it already, hey that one hurt!"

After attacking Naruto with no effect at all, Ginyu was already out of breath. He then snapped his fingers and felt he should've known better. "Darn! I have no power at all with this human body. Guess it's time to switch bodies." Ginyu focused his evil eyes at Piccolo.

"Huh?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I'll choose you since you are the strongest. Hah, hah!" Ginyu laughed maliciously and insanely.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "What?"

"Change now!" Ginyu started to glow in yellow-coloured lights. Piccolo felt paralyzed and didn't know what to do next.

"Piccolo! Get out of there now!" Naruto warned.

Piccolo could, but something frozen him in time. He staggered to speak. "But I can't move-I'm-"

"Oh no!" Krillin panicked.

*No I have to do something fast!* Sakura thought to herself knowing that she could push Piccolo out of the way from Ginyu's beam.

"Piccolo-sensei you need to get away now!" Sakura yelled to her teacher, running right at him and pushing him out of the way just in time. But she was now caught in Ginyu beam and not Piccolo and Sakura knew was to come next.

A sudden flash of light drifted by and it filled up the whole place. Out from the clouds of puffy smokes while everyone had to close their eyes because of the light. Once it was all over everyone saw that both Ginyu in Bulma's body and Sakura were on their knees looking on the ground.

Naruto came running up to Sakura. "Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked forgetting what Ginyu had done and what he could do.

Sasuke and the rest already knew that this was not Sakura anymore and they could all see her smiling wickedly. Ginyu who was now in Sakura's body just laughed as Ginyu felt Naruto put his hand on his new body.

"Oh don't worry I'm just fine lover boy!" Ginyu told him as he punched Naruto right in the face sending the young ninja right into Piccolo before looking at the new body. "Well this was not what I expected but her body will do nicely!" Ginyu said laughing.

Sakura on the other hand was just getting up and looked over to see herself. "NO!" She yelled knowing that Ginyu was now in her body and she was in Bulma's. not only that she saw what Ginyu did to Naruto which had only made her angry.

Ginyu only smiled at them, it hurt Naruto seeing Sakura face smile like this but he knew that Ginyu was inside her. "Well let's get started shall we?" Ginyu asked the five fighters ready to fight them.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku delivered a palm strike along with a force field in the end, but Frieza grasped his attack and countered with an uppercut on the Saiyan's stomach. The treacherous changeling gave Goku several sweep and tail strikes to his face and all over his body to drain all of his energy Goku shouted in agony. "AUGH! AUGH!"

Frieza back-flipped and kicked Goku with his reptile-like feet. The weakened Saiyan almost collapsed to the ground, but Frieza darted towards his challenger and then delivered a shocking knee strike along with a petrifying elbow strike to Goku's chest. More guiltless blood spurts out and dripped on the ground. The changeling then continued to attack Goku with all of his fifty percent strength. Mostly, Frieza was always aiming for the weak and vital points.

Goku spit out blood as got kicked into his gut. "GWAH!"

Frieza laughed at his suffering. "Oh please don't tell me this is the best that you've got?" Frieza darted to the shining sun and then dashed towards the diluted Saiyan with a paralyzing punch to his battered stomach. Goku almost lost consciousness, but was still good at regaining his awareness. He landed on top of a cliff, trying to catch his breath for a while.

Few seconds of complete silence, the relentless Tyrant lifted up his right middle and index finger. He was about to plan something very devious and perilous. At the tips of his black, gothic fingers, an evil lilac-coloured energy started to emit.

"Huh?" Goku exclaimed.

"HYAAH!" Frieza moved his right arm in a diagonal, slash formation along with a hazardous energy. The whole place was filled with evil rays of lights.

Goku gasped in horror and thought it was all over for him.

As the light blinked away and the smoulder faded, Goku was in his defensive mode, in an X-format way. But that energy didn't seem to hurt the confident Saiyan after all or so maybe Frieza didn't plan to strike him yet. The confused Saiyan glanced at his surroundings. As he looked below him, his eyes grew huge.

That energy slash attack created a huge fissure on the canyon to where Goku was just standing. He glanced behind him and his anxiety grew even more than ever. That attack Frieza executed created a thin fissure too on the oceans.

*That attack it's too dangerous.* Goku thought to himself apprehensively.

Frieza chuckled evilly. "You see now I told you that I could destroy this worthless planet in an instant if I wanted to just like what I did before with Planet Vegeta. One cunning blast from my hands, I sworn it could've torn you in half. Well now. Are you planning to pursue me once again or should I just let you out of your misery? You know, there is no chance for you to win. It's over."

With all of these boastful, frightening words Frieza was saying, Goku was losing confidence a bit. The doubtful Saiyan began to have second thoughts. *What if he's right? What if-I can't beat him after all?*

* * *

Meanwhile Ginyu looked at the Z fighters with a smile getting to do some posses. "So get ready fools for the captain of the Ginyu Force, the one the only Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu yelled doing a posse in Sakura's body. "I have to say this body sure is flexible for her age!" Ginyu said with a smile.

Sakura only gowned at what she saw Ginyu do to her body. "Oh please don't tell me that he did that with my body!" Sakura said embarrassed at what she saw Ginyu do.

Krillin, Sasuke and Piccolo looked over at both Naruto and Gohan knowing that the two wouldn't be able to hurt Sakura. Well her body at least but still they couldn't do that Naruto was in love with Sakura and Gohan saw her as a big sister.

"Alright it looks like we're going to have to fight her or him!" Piccolo said getting confused. He then looked at Naruto and Gohan knowing that they too had to stop Ginyu from doing any damage or hurting anyone with Sakura's powers.

Both Naruto and Gohan look at Piccolo. "But we can't hurt her body Piccolo look at what happened to Goku!" Naruto yelled scared that he would hurt Sakura once she got back into her body. "And since that healing chamber thing was most likely destroyed by Goku we can't heal her!" Naruto said in a defence if tone of voice.

Gohan had the same thought as Naruto right now. "I can't hurt her either Piccolo not after all we had been thorough since we started training together back on Earth." Gohan said looking at her.

"Enough of the talking! Its time to get this fight started!" Ginyu yelled as he went attacking the Z fighters.

Ginyu then went on the attack on, his first opponent or target was Naruto. Ginyu went right at Naruto and gave him a right hock in the face the punch him right in the chest before doing a back-flip on his head. This sent Naruto crashing to the ground as he offered no defence to the attack, Ginyu just only smiled knowing he could take him on easy with this body.

"Now kid are you going to fight me or not?" Ginyu asked slightly angry that Naruto wasn't fighting back.

Naruto only growled at Ginyu before as he went to attack Ginyu once again with a punch that would hit Ginyu right in the face or Sakura's. But as he was about to make contact with Sakura face Naruto had stopped as he saw a mental image of Sakura smiling at him when he told her about his parents.

*You have to do this! If you don't then this freak will most likely keep her body!* Naruto thought to himself as he looked over at Ginyu.

Naruto then went attack once again firing ki blast at Ginyu this time but Ginyu just deflected them away. Before coming at Naruto the first move. Ginyu then made an uppercut to Naruto face, then Ginyu kicked Naruto right down into the ground this time Naruto didn't get up nor did he want too either.

"If you're not going to fight me kid then I'll just have to find someone else then!" He yelled as he looked around, he then looked at Gohan and Krillin

"Get ready Gohan Ginyu's going to come for us now!" Krillin yelled as he got into a battle stance.

Gohan only looked at Sakura who was like a sister to him. "I can't do it Krillin, when I look at Sakura I remember the time back on Earth while we we're training and she looked after me!" Gohan cried as he remembered everything they had been thorough together.

Ginyu however started to attack the two at once, while Gohan was attacking with his fists punching left and then right at Ginyu or Sakura's body. But the young half Saiyan was not going all out like he would have done so, as Ginyu managed to block all of Gohan's attacks with ease seeing that he was going light on him/her.

Ginyu was about to go on the offence when he heard Krillin shout behind him. "Hey Ginyu take this!" Krillin yelled as he punched Ginyu right in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

* * *

While this was going on Sakura went over to Naruto she could see that he was alright but he just looked at her. "Naruto why didn't you attack him?" Sakura asked looking into his eyes.

Naruto only looked at her in the eye, but they weren't her eyes they were Bulma's eyes. "I just can't Sakura, just even thinking about hurting you hurts me too much to even think about it!" Naruto told her.

"Naruto look at me you have to stop Ginyu no matter what even if it means I get hurt you can't let that stop you." Sakura told him. *I need to think of something fast so I can get my body back!* Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the battle zone, Frieza landed a few feet away from Goku. He stared at him with chilling, cold eyes. "Humph. I'll give you two choices. Either you want your death to occur in an instant, or should I make your death painful really slow and throbbing?"

Goku trembled and didn't respond. "Rrrrrrrrgghh…"

"Fine. If you won't respond to me, then I guess I'll make the decision instead." Frieza said.

The Tyrant's red, unnerving eyes glowed in such a wicked aura. The two superior warriors remained silent; their auras growing rapidly.

* * *

Back on King Kai's planet, everybody was watching this life and death battle.

"So King Kai, Goku has been using the Kaio-ken attack, but has no effect against Frieza, yes?" Tien asked.

"Precisely, Tien. And it seems Frieza hasn't showed the other half of his strength yet." King Kai assumed.

"But Goku can't lose now. All of our hopes are upon him." Yamcha exclaimed, cheering for his best friend.

"Will Goku make it?" Chiaotzu inquired.

King Kai then fell unto his knees and silently wept as he thought it is all over. "No, Goku…he can never win. Never…"

"King Kai what about the others how are they doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me have a look now, ah there they are." King Kai said as he saw them but was also shocked at what was going on. "On no this is not good at all!" The Kai yelled out.

"What's wrong King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"It's Ginyu he's switched bodies with Sakura!" King Kai yelled.

Kakashi was shocked at what King Kai had just said about Sakura. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Well right now the others are fighting Ginyu right now, but for Naruto and Gohan it's hard for them to do it!" He told the four. They all know that Kakashi knew more then most that Naruto was in love with Sakura, and Gohan saw her as a sister. "I only hope that they can beat him soon before Frieza or Goku finds out that he's there."

* * *

Meanwhile Goku was still fighting with Frieza both unaware what was going on. "Rrrrrrgghh!" Goku growled.

"Oh my dear friend. How long must it take? I could make it very painful for you?" Frieza maliciously told him. "Give up now. It's all over. I could crush your hands, your neck, even your little cranium without even trying."

Goku staggered and angrily spoke. "You-you might be one hundred times more powerful than me, but that doesn't mean I will give up hope. I will not. Even if takes me sacrificing my life and destroying myself just to beat you. I will never let you escape for all the horrible things that you've done! I will never give up!"

Frieza chuckled. "Hm, hm, hm. quite a speech right there. But everybody must have a chance to have their final words before they die… before they explode into billions of useless pieces."

Frieza glared at Goku then disappeared out of sight or moved in such an impossible speed. Goku lost track of his opponent since he is so weakened. Frieza then surprisingly executed multiples of punches to Goku's face and then strike him on his battered stomach.

The helpless Saiyan fell on the dented ground, hardly moving a muscle at all. "Rrrrrgghh…Ngh…"

"Oh my. Little baby have a boo-boo? I'll make it better," Frieza mockingly said to Goku and then he dreadfully front kicked him using his reptile-like foot. The Tyrant then suffocated Goku once again with his tail. The merciless changeling then clasped his hands together and delivered a hard-knuckled strike on Goku's aching head. The helpless Saiyan collided on the ground and created a huge crater.

Goku, still having some energy left in him, got up from his knees, trying to move on, but the hardnosed Frieza teleported in front of him and delivered a demoralizing strike to his stomach. Our Earth's hero tumbled on the ground.

Goku got up once again, not giving up yet, but Frieza was already right in front of him and knife hand chopped him on his neck. Goku crashed into the ground once again, creating cracks and sharp edges. "…Ngh…augh…"

But the helpless Saiyan, regardless of how seriously injured he is, is not giving up hope. He slowly forced himself to stand up. But as soon he stood on his two feet, he lost consciousness a bit and fell onto Frieza's shoulders.

Frieza gave an unfriendly, angry frown. "After all the things that you said, I thought you hated me."

"…huh?" Goku moved away from his worst enemy he had ever faced, but the mighty Frieza suffocated him one more time around his neck with his tail. He then tossed the vulnerable Saiyan up in the skies.

The gravity forced Goku to stop and fell away from the tainted skies. This time, he landed on the tainted oceans of Namek.

The powerless Saiyan felt extremely weakened. He then noticed he needed to get more oxygen so he swam back up the surface. But as soon he was in the open area, a sphere-like energy blast was about to strike Goku. Luckily, the Saiyan was still okay enough to evade it. Our Earth's hero swam back up the surface again, but the malicious Tyrant emitted more of those same energy blasts from his hands. Goku needed to find the right place to escape from the homing ki blasts. He swam several meters away from the the Ki blasts before he swam back up to the surface, but the merciless Tyrant forced him to drown using his reptile-like foot to keep him inside the ocean.

Goku gasped for breath. He waved his arms, trying to stop the merciless Tyrant, but it was no use.

"Hah, hah! Make sure take a bath." Frieza mocked him, liking his suffering.

Goku gurgled and chocked, gasping for oxygen.

Frieza laughed. "Don't forget to scrub your ears!"

"GWAH! AUGH! Augh…" Goku felt badly injured and has no oxygen to breathe in. He slowly closed his eyes and he didn't move a single muscle.

* * *

Blackness and darkness stirred everywhere; it surrounded the lost Saiyan like a black abyss. But for some reason, inside Goku's mind. He could see…horrible…dreadful…appalling…bloodshed…visions…The first vision he received was his very best friend, Krillin. Lying dead on the ruined grounds of Namek with guiltless blood everywhere.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled anxiously.

The second vision he received was on Planet Earth. He heard his friends and his beloved wife calling out his name; crying out his name.

"Goku!" Master Roshi, Oolong, and Chi-Chi cried out.

"Oolong?"

"Master Roshi?"

"Chi-Chi?"

"Where are you?"

Goku then noticed his former master's wooden cane, incinerated and fired up.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Chi-Chi screamed.

The Saiyan heard her scream of fright. Goku saw his beloved wife, Chi-Chi, behind the scorching and blazing fires. He remembered how his wife's frustration, irritation, silliness, and happiness always make him feel a certain way. No matter how stubborn or anxious his wife is, Goku will forever love Chi-Chi always. "Chi-Chi!"

Goku then noticed Gohan, his young son, calling out his name, crying, trying to find him.

Gohan wept and cried out. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you? Daddy! Daddy!"

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you, my son? Gohan!" Goku then witnessed and noticed visions of all of his friends, relatives, and family smiling back at him.

First it showed Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Ox-King, Launch, Korin, Mr. Popo, Kami, and Piccolo. It even showed the new friends that he had made in a short time Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke. And then the two last special people that touched and soothed Goku's heart forever.

His beloved wife Chi-Chi smiling back at him. His brave son Gohan smiling back at him. Lastly, it then showed Frieza's evil, cold-blooded face.

Another vision was received in Goku's mind. All of his friends, relatives, family, and his home planet, Earth…shattered into pieces and exploded. This last vision caused for Goku to awaken fully.

Frieza felt his life signal. "Hmm?"

The whole place started to blur and swirl in such fiery hot flames. Somebody's aura was growing rapidly and that was Goku. Because of his confidence, belief, and faith, he will never, ever give up!

Out from the oceans of Planet Namek, there stood Goku, breathing heavily and also rage and fury overtook him at the same time. The Tyrant Frieza was shocked and felt more alerted than ever.

Goku breathed heavily and powered up. "RAAAAAAAAARGGHH!"

Goku angrily hollered. "For the future of Chi-Chi and of Gohan including the future of the entire universe all depends on me!" Goku powered up to his Kaio-ken form.

"What?" Frieza said in disbelief.

Goku furiously spoke to the merciless killer. "It doesn't matter if you're a million times stronger than me, I will never give up hope. So brace and prepare yourself, Frieza.

Because the one who is going down is you. All of my family and friends are depending on me!" the powerful Saiyan shouted vigorously. "I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE DOWN! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Goku, full of rage and anger, darted towards Frieza and shockingly executed a powerful punch to Frieza's face which caused for alien blood to spurt out. Goku was about to deliver his next furious attack until Frieza darted into the skies to avoid him.

The angry Saiyan positioned his hands together and quickly gathered an enormous amount of energy. He executed his move called "Kaio-ken 20x Kamehameha" wave, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

A huge, powerful, very bright energy emitted out from his hands. The confused Tyrant was a little afraid. He tried to cancel the attack or at least deflect it with his own hands. The energy blast continued to pursue and strike the arrogant Tyrant. Frieza then emitted an enormous energy blast of his own. Instead of one hitting to another, it just exploded like a massive explosion.

Out from the rubble and clouds of puffy smokes, Goku breathed heavily, keeping that same position, those same angry glares. Frieza still exists though his temper rose up as he couldn't believe how Goku got this thrilling power all of a sudden. Frieza's left hand burned and sizzled. "Rrrrrrgghh…why you little! Rrrrrrrrgghh…how dare you!" Frieza spat.

Goku huffed and yelled. "YOU MINE, FRIEZA!"

Soon the two fighters were ready for the next round that would decide the fate of the universe.

* * *

**A/N well at long last I say and once again sorry for the long wait that is has taken for this to come out. So I decided no to wait any longer for my other Beta reader now if any of you know a good beta reader please send me a PM or if you would like to do it so if there is anything wrong sorry about that any way please leave me a review.**


	37. Chapter 37 Naruto's plan

**A/N well here is chapter 37 I hope that you like it thanks to Baron von nobody for the idea with Kakashi and the Ginyu Force. Anyway I don't own Naruto or DBZ and again sorry for such the long wait it's just I was not happy with this chapter at all and I had to keep doing over and over.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 37 Namek/Frieza saga part 28 Naruto's plan**

The Z-warriors and Ginyu all took cover, as dust floated about. It was soon all over. Goku and Frieza still remained on the battlefield.

"Oh no! The Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha wave didn't work!" Krillin said while they heard Ginyu laughing at them all.

"You think that he can win against lord Frieza don't make me laugh!" Ginyu (Sakura) said laughing even more then before. "Besides you need to worry about me!" He yelled and went on the attack once more.

Goku could only breathing heavily. "What the?"

"Not even a scratch! He's really not bluffing about his menacing power! Everyone's right…he is the strongest being in the universe! I may never…stand a chance!" Goku told himself as he looked up to where Frieza was.

* * *

"What's happening? His Kamehameha wave was awesome, but it's not even effective enough to stop that Frieza!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged an attack from Ginyu but only just. "Damn it all!" Sasuke yelled pissed at what was going on right now he hated what Sakura had done.

"You're right Sasuke, but what can we do?" Gohan asked as he looked at his dad and then looked over to Sakura.

They only looked over to see Ginyu laughing at them. "There's nothing that you can do, face it you're all going to die!" Ginyu said to them laughing once more.

Sasuke it enough of Ginyu now and wanted to get rid of him, but Sasuke was forgetting that Ginyu was in Sakura's body. "Eat this, **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto could already see how powerful the attack was, it wasn't enough to kill Sakura but it would certainly hurt her. "Sasuke what the hell are you thinking, your going to hurt Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

Sasuke just gave a 'Hn' at Naruto as he only watch the attack make its way towards Ginyu. Ginyu on the other hand just used Sakura body to his full advantage by dodging Sasuke's attack. It was then in that small moment that Naruto saw one flame hit Sakura's tail as Ginyu dodge out the way. When the flame did hit Naruto just looked as Ginyu screamed in pain, it was then that Naruto remembered that her tail was Sakura's weakness the blond ninja just smiled.

"Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked still in Bulma looking down on him.

Naruto just looked at her with a smile. "I think I thought of a way to get your body back as well as Bulma's." Naruto told her before he whispered to her.

While Naruto was telling Sakura his idea Piccolo was also trying to think on what he should do. _*Somehow we need to get both Bulma and Sakura back in their own bodies but how?* _Piccolo asked himself. _*I know that if I fight Sakura's body I might kill her or this Ginyu guy." _Piccolo thought_._

Piccolo then looked over to Sasuke the Namekian could feel evil him, much like he used to have before meeting Gohan and Sakura. They were his first friends but Sasuke was different he didn't want any friends just power, from what Kami said to him Sasuke only wanted power to kill his brother that was it.

Before he or anyone else could think any more they all looked over at Ginyu who was now pissed at Sasuke. "Now you die kid!" Ginyu yelled charging towards Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile back with both Frieza and Goku. "Rrrrrrgghh!" Frieza growled as he looked down at Goku from the air. _*That Saiyan…where did he get his explosion power all of a sudden? Its like it exploded out of nowhere. After all, these Saiyans are very superior…*_

Frieza then stared at his left hand, full of black marks and burning scratches._*No one has ever strike me like this before. He's the very first Saiyan that gave me this much pain! If I just stand here…it might be too late to wipe them all out before they could…reach a higher level…I must exterminate him immediately!*_

* * *

Back with Naruto, he saw that this was his one and only chance to get Sakura back in her body but he would have to wait for the right moment. Ginyu on the other hand went on towards and tried to give the Uchiha a right punch to the face, but Sasuke just ducked and gave a right swing with his leg at Ginyu.

Ginyu was now really pissed this kid was pushing him and like Goku said he had not that much control over her body. Right now he needed to think of something and fast before he lost to these fools again.

"I won't let you win!" Ginyu yelled as he started using Sakura's power to blow Sasuke away and when Ginyu saw this he started to laugh. "Yes, yes I'm starting to get what that Goku said!" Ginyu said laughing like a mad man or girl in this case. "My Body and Mind are becoming one!" Ginyu laughed.

Right now Naruto and Piccolo knew that this was getting very bad as they saw Ginyu closer his or her eyes. "Oh no he's trying to make his body and mind one!" Krillin yelled.

It was only then that they all saw a pink disk on Sakura's right hand and knew what the attack was. "No this is bad guys his starting to get Sakura's attacks! We need to end this fast before he knows how to power her up!" Naruto yelled.

"Eat this you fools!" Ginyu yelled throwing Sakura's disk at them.

Likely they all got out of they way just in time as they saw it cut through a cliff making it exploded. Which made both Goku and Frieza look over to see what was going, on only to see Sakura fighting everyone which confused them both. Until Goku saw the smile on Sakura face and the way she was moving right now it was Ginyu and somehow he was now in Sakura's body.

* * *

Frieza's temper and anger rose up as he looked at Goku and the fight where his friends were fighting right now Frieza didn't care what was going on right now. He made a fist and shouted furiously at Goku. "Prepare for battle, you Saiyan!"

Frieza darted from the dimming skies and landed and stomped angrily on the dented soil while Goku breathing heavily. "It is time…for your demise…"

The hardhearted alien quickly executed a head butt to Goku's forehead which causes for dark red blood to emit out from his flesh. The Saiyan tripped and tumbled on the ground, feeling severely injured. Also, blood continued to stream on his neck, to his body, to the ruined soils of Namek.

The changeling came up to him and stared at him with bitter eyes. He shows no mercy at all. Goku opened an eye and spotted his opponent right in front him. The changeling continued to look at him intently, straight at the eye.

The merciless Tyrant first delivered a devastating front kick on the Saiyan's chin and then a sidekick to his battered stomach! The powerless Saiyan was blown off to the other side and collapsed on the ground. Frieza pointed his finger at him and launched a blast to the ground for smoke to come out to distract Goku! The changeling came out from the smoke and delivered a demoralizing knife hand chop to his neck!

* * *

"Don't worry, dad! I'll help you!" Gohan yelled as looked back he saw that Naruto going to get Ginyu for what he did to Sakura.

Gohan was about to do something until Piccolo stopped him. He shook his head lightly indicating that they won't even last five seconds against Frieza due to his amazing power.

* * *

The vulnerable Saiyan was blown off to the edge of the island. Half of his body was drowned inside the tainted waters. Goku lifted himself back to the surface to gather my oxygen. Just then, his opponent grabbed him by his martial arts shirt and stared at his pitiful face.

Goku coughed up guiltless blood from his mouth and also sea water. It accidentally sprayed on his right cheek. Frieza became agitated and irritated. He purposely threw Goku on the ground, kicking his shins and his back at the same time so more ache could eat the Saiyan up.

Everybody watched this dreadful, horrific, and blood shedding scene. As for Bardock, the father of Goku, he starts to move his foot.

* * *

Back on King Kai's planet…King Kai was losing hope that Goku and the others would be killed. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong, King Kai? What happened down there?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm afraid…our friend Goku has been defeated." King Kai said to the four fighters. "And it only gets worse Ginyu is starting to learn how to use Sakura's powers." when Kakashi heard this he didn't know what to do next or how he could help them out.

"What? But it's just not possible! It couldn't be!" Tien asked hoping that his friend was alright.

"It's hard to believe…but that is the truth. No one…can ever defeat…Frieza…" King Kai told them.

* * *

Frieza's tail swaps Goku on his face which causes for the Saiyan to drop on the ground once more. More and more blood spurted out and poured on the soil.

"You Saiyans are so stubborn. Guess I was mistaken for you to be smart enough to join me instead. But it doesn't matter, who needs the use of you anymore?" Frieza asked

Goku stand up slowly and continued to gawk at Frieza's menacing power. Blood streamed on his eye and lips.

"Guess I will have to kill you now before you Saiyans emerge into a whole new level. It's a pity that you will fade out of existence. You wouldn't be able to witness the rest of your friends' deaths once I'm through with you. I guess I have the liberty of destroying you!"

Just then…a familiar voice spoke through the mind of Goku. Someone, somewhere…Goku wondered who it was.

"Kakarot! Listen to me! You cannot give up now! Where is your Saiyan pride?" The voice asked.

Goku automatically knows who's speaking to him! Beneath the burial grave, it was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans! But Goku didn't ask any further questions like "Where are you?" or "How can you talk to me?" He went straightforward.

"But…I never was a Saiyan!" Goku yelled back weakly.

"Nonsense! What are you talking about? You are made the same flesh and blood as the Saiyans are! You can't deny your own heritage!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! Right now, it doesn't matter what I am! Forget about it!" Goku gripped his teeth and gazed at the skies. He could visualize Vegeta, dead, and buried in his own burial grave.

Several seconds later, Goku was taken in such a dream-like vision. A figure was shown behind Goku's back. It was Vegeta, speaking to him.

"You must listen to me." Vegeta told Goku while he gave a gasp.

"We both know that you have Saiyan blood within you; coursing through your veins." Vegeta said.

"I can feel your agony, but you must never forget what you are! Frieza is the one who destroyed our birth place, Planet Vegeta. And now it is up to you…to avenge the Saiyan race." Vegeta told him.

"The pride…of my people…" Goku said in shock.

"Think back, Kakarot! Your father…my father…" Vegeta said to Goku.

Vegeta turned around and focuses to Goku. His appearance somehow changes into a child form.

"There is no one left that is powerful enough…except for you…" King Vegeta said to Goku.

It showed Goku's father Bardock who had died fighting Frieza trying his best to save his home only for him to be killed. "My son lives on!" which also helped Vanera to get away from Frieza. It then showed King Vegeta, dropping on the floor…defeated by Frieza.

"So while you may deny who you truly are!" A much younger Vegeta said.

Goku thought about this for a complete moment. All the years through his life, he felt ashamed of forgetting what he is really, ignoring of what his trusted Saiyan family are telling him all the time…

Kid Vegeta then transformed into the adult Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. "You are very last hope of the most formidable race of warriors…"

"Ask yourself this! Why does Frieza want to destroy us, Saiyans, so badly?" Vegeta then transformed into the Great Ape and continued to speak to the lost Saiyan.

"Because his afraid of a Super Saiyan! That one day would rise up and destroy him completely! Would one day overthrow the most unbeatable being in the universe?"

Vegeta clenches his fist and spoke to Goku his last words.

Vegeta then reappeared. "Destroy him…"King Vegeta then appears.

Soon both Vegeta & King Vegeta were talking to Goku. "Destroy him for the entire Saiyan race!"

Next it was Vegeta, King Vegeta, & Bardock. "Destroy him…For you have the power within you!"

Koukyo was the last to appear. "Never forget your Saiyan instincts inside of you, Kakarot. Even though you lived your days…like an ordinary human being…"

"Now go do it, Kakarot. Give it all you can...use every ounce of important strength to destroy Frieza!" Vegeta told Goku.

"Huh?" Goku asked himself.

Vegeta's figure faded Goku was then was taken back to reality…back to where he was standing on the lands of Planet Namek. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Vegeta's grave and his family's unsuccessful victory.

Frieza then interrupted his moment of silence. "I'm sorry for interrupting your day dream, but I want to end this little game quickly!"

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…you insolent Saiyan monkey! RAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!" Frieza launched an attack and created a wide, huge gap. Goku crossed his arms to block himself from that fatal move.

"Oh my. I scared you, didn't I? Now…why not we say…we finish this?" Frieza asked with a smile on his face.

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…Vegeta! I grew up in Planet Earth…I don't know how I can find my Saiyan nature again! But…I truly understand why now! I see why. I will not lose. I will do my best. I will defeat you! I will not lose!"

"Rrrrrrgghh…shut up, you Saiyan! YOU WILL DIE!" Frieza yelled.

Frieza lifted himself from the ground and assault towards the Saiyan, who is given words of encouragement, strength, and hope.

Frieza, as quick as lightning goes, performed an extended flying sidekick, but miraculously evade it by ducking his whole body. Frieza became paralyzed just a bit. The confident Saiyan took this opportunity and delivered a surprising turning hook kick of his own, but the Tyrant evades it and countered with another sidekick, but Goku blocked it with his left hand! The overconfident changeling flew up in the skies full of dark clouds. Goku darted towards Frieza. Then these two fearless fighters ended up in a Blows Crash/Exchange Shots! Both of these rigorous fighters performed permutations of different skills, techniques, and quick strategies! Goku was in both offensive and defensive mode; same thing goes for Frieza. The enlightened Saiyan gave multiples of speedy straight and driver punches while Frieza blocks it and counterattacks at the same time!

Goku performed multiples of punches in such a concentrative way! He then performed a spinning, turning hook kick along with an elbow strike in the end! The callous Frieza found an opening and then strikes Goku down to the ground, causing for him to collapse!

"I see that you have some of your energy back…or is that all the power you left have now?"

"I say that you are all out of gas." Goku slowly got up from his knees, trying to keep that strength going.

"Hm, hm, hm! Now it's time end this chapter with a BANG!"

The merciless Tyrant pointed his finger at him and launched a fast, piercing energy blast so fast, it is invincible! To Goku's left shoulder! Goku groaned and shouted in deep pain!

Frieza fired more and more piercing, stinging, invincible shots to the Saiyan, Goku! Goku felt injured and weakened for every blow Frieza executes!

Frieza finished firing his last shot. The shadows covered Goku's eyes. He then continues to gawk at Frieza, not giving up.

Frieza launched another one and this time it's very fatal and deadly! The alerted Saiyan crossed his arms; he successfully blocked it, but got blown away and was put into more damage than ever! He almost fell unto that humongous gap Frieza just created.

"Well…I must say I'm actually impressed. I thought you would be long gone by now…" Frieza said with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's planet, everybody was dead silent, that was until Bubbles started to panic and make monkey sounds,

"Huh?" King Kai asked as he looked at his house.

"It sounds like Bubbles! He's in trouble!" Kakashi said.

Bubbles came out from King Kai's house, feeling dizzy and groggy. Gregory was kicked out of the house and knocked out cold. Now who's inside?

"Gregory!" Chiaotzu yelled running over to the cricket.

"Bubbles? Who did this you?" Yamcha asked going over to Bubbles.

Bubbles pointed inside. There is somebody inside the house! Tien, Yamcha, Kakashi and Chiaotzu took a good look and noticed mysterious people, munching on King Kai's goods and meals!

"Yummy, yum!"

"This is good!"

"I'm so hungry!"

"Huh? HEY! Who do you think you are?" Tien asked.

The mysterious people were interrupted and stared at Tien with evil, vicious eyes! They all darted outside King Kai's window! Do you know who it is?

Once they were out of the window, this brute, sadistic guy started to make crazy penchant poses! That's right! It's the Ginyu Force somehow snuck into King Kai's tiny, little planet!

"Hmph! I'm Recoome!"

The fastest being in the universe, Burter, came into scene and performed such poses. "Burter!"

The handsome alien, Jeice showed some of his crazy poses too! "I'm Jeice!"

The sly, smallest in the group, Guldo, perform crazy poses also. "Guldo!

"All together, WE ARE-"

These four members of the Ginyu Force ended their choreography in like an Egyptian style way!

"The one and only GINYU FORCE!"

Kakashi Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and King Kai stared at them blankly, as if they have no idea what they are doing. The Ginyu Force members briefly huddled together, deciding they should do it again, 'cause they love it so much!

"Oh no, it's a whole team of Might Gai's... (Shutters) If they mention anything about youth, I'm out of here." Kakashi said while the others just laughed at him. "Trust me guys if you meet him you would not be laughing right now." Kakashi said.

"Let's do it again!" Recoome yelled.

"Yeah! Come on!" Burter yelled.

"I agree! Do it again! One more time!" Jeice yelled.

"That was great! Yeah, yeah!" Guldo yelled.

The Ginyu Force then started all over again. "FEEL THE POWER-"

The Ginyu Force members then did their original crazy poses back on Planet Namek, but they feel uneasy since their leader, Ginyu, is gone for now.

"OF THE GINYU FORCE!" All four yelled once more.

Chiaotzu Tien, Yamcha, Kakashi and even King Kai just looked at them, after what they heard they all thought that the Ginyu Force would be more fearsome.

"Oh man! That kinda sucked a bit!" Jeice yelled complaining.

"Not the same without Ginyu!" Recoome groaned.

"It's never good without our leader!" Guldo yelled in anger.

"Not to mention we're all out of practice!" Burter yelled.

"Hey! Why not we do it again?" Recoome said with a smile.

"Yeah! Give 'em some Ginyu spirit!" Jeice yelled with a grin.

"Oh yes! Show them who we are!" Guldo yelled with his fist in the air.

"I totally agree! Let's do it!" Burter yelled with joy.

Yamcha just blinked his eyes at the four. "Who are these guys?"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Namek…

Naruto just looked at Ginyu as he saw the body snatcher fighting off both Sasuke and Krillin. He could see that Ginyu was having a hard time trying to fight the two fighters off, but Naruto knew Ginyu was losing as Piccolo came from behind and punch her right in the face.

Naruto watch as he saw Sakura's body fly backwards and then hit some rocks, Naruto saw this has he one and only. "Sakura-chan gets ready to act." Naruto said as he started to run over to Ginyu.

Naruto rushed behind Ginyu and grabbed the brown tail that was on the ground. "Your all mine now Ginyu!" Naruto yelled as he took hold of the tail.

Ginyu for his part just looked back at Naruto in shock, at what he saw. "What the….how did you…?" Ginyu asked looking back slowly to see Naruto holding onto Sakura's tail.

"Why you little demon let me go!" Ginyu yelled but he was unable to do anything from the pain that he could feel from the tail.

Naruto just laughed. "Oh not a chance in hell Ginyu there now way that I'm letting you go that easy! I can be a fool at times but not that much of a fool to let you go!" He yelled and started to grip the tail even harder then before.

Ginyu only looked at Naruto gave a growl. "Fine then you asked for it kid!" Ginyu yelled as he looked at Piccolo. "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled.

Sakura saw her chance and ran right in front of Ginyu's attack and with a bright yellow flash. Two beams of energy came out of the others mouth and before long the two had switched bodies once again as Sakura was now back in her body. While Ginyu had returned back to Bulma's body, however he was not too happy about this.

Naruto on the other hand was still holding on to Sakura's tail, Naruto really didn't know hoe long he was holding on to Sakura tail. Until she looked at him with a weak smile, she could still feel the pain of her tail be held like this and knew that she needed to find a way to get rid of this weak point.

"Ummm Naruto you can let go of my tail now you know." She told him with a smile on her face.

Naruto just looked down at her laughed, forgetting that he had her tail. "Sorry Sakura-chan I completely forgot that I had you tail." Naruto said laughing as he let go.

Sakura just smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto for getting my body back." She said with a smile on her face.

However as the two were talking to each other Ginyu was totally pissed off at the two for getting in his was. "You little brats I'll kill you for this, I only need to find a new body!" He yelled as he looked at Piccolo and Sasuke he then smiled at the one he wanted.

Ginyu smiled as he looked over at Sasuke ready to once again switch bodies once again and kill both Naruto and Sakura. However Naruto saw what Ginyu was doing the second he smiled at Sasuke and stretched out his/her arms, so Naruto looked around and found Bulma right next to him still in the frog body.

"Alright then I'm sorry about this Bulma." Naruto said as he looked at Bulma the frog.

Bulma for her part was confused at what he meant by saying sorry to her. "What is he say sorry, fooorrrrrrrr!" Bulma yelled as she was thrown right in-between Ginyu and Sasuke.

It was also good timing on Naruto part too as Ginyu had already started his body snatching attack on Sasuke. "No not again!" Ginyu yelled as he saw the frog get in the way of his attack.

Soon it was all over with another flash of light and everyone was back in their own body once again. Apart from the poor captain of the Ginyu force who was back to being in a frog body once again.

Bulma on the other hand just smiled as she looked down at her hands. "I'm back in my own body!" Bulma yelled with joy as she ran over and hugged Naruto.

Sakura on the other hand looked at Ginyu who was now trying to hop away from everyone. "And where do you think your going Ginyu?" Sakura asked as she picked him up by the tail and smirked at him.

Ginyu for his part just smiled at her. "Ribbit, ribbit." He said scared at what was going to happen to him.

"Well I hope that you had fun Ginyu?" Sakura asked still with an evil smile on her face. "Because that has all come to an end now, I only hope that you like flying in this body?" She asked as she had thrown Ginyu into the Namekian Sea behind her.

It was then that Naruto walked over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma I really think that you need to get out of here now, as it's not safe for you right now." Naruto said just as an explosion went of from the fighting that Goku and Frieza were doing.

Bulma just gulped as yet another explosion went off. "You don't have to tell me twice Naruto!" She said scared out of her mind before taking out one of her Capsules, Bulma then pressed the top of the Capsule and out came a hover bike.

With that Bulma got on the hover bike and took off away from the fighting that she could see behind her. Then without even thinking it over Bulma took off as fast as the hover bike could go, not wanting to get in the way or killed.

Naruto then looked over towards Goku and Frieza, he and the rest were wondering what they should do next. "So what should we do, as I refuse to let what Ginyu said to be true?" Naruto yelled.

Piccolo however just gave a deep sigh. "I don't think there's nothing we can do guys!" Piccolo told them with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean Piccolo? There has to be something we can do?" Sakura asked.

Piccolo just gave a sad sigh. "It looks like that King Kai was right all along, he told us that we should keep away from Frieza and he would just kill us all."

"Rrrrrrrrgghh…that's it! I can't bear to see this anymore! I'm going to help my dad!" Gohan yelled ready to take off.

"No! Wait Gohan stop!" Piccolo told Gohan.

"But my dad is in trouble! I can't just stand there and do nothing!" Gohan yelled.

"Your father is not exactly defeated yet…just look!" Piccolo told Gohan.

"Huh what do you mean Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he looked at Piccolo.

"What?" Gohan asked as he looked to see what Piccolo was telling him.

* * *

Frieza on the other hand just looked at what Goku was doing and he was very confused at this. "Huh? What is he doing?" Frieza asked himself while looking at Goku.

Goku slowly raised his hands up high, almost touching the skies and the atmosphere. He closed his eyes to concentrate and not be distracted.

* * *

Naruto on the other just looked at what Goku was doing._ *Wait a sec…I know this move…!* _

"The Spirit Bomb! Goku-sensei is doing the Spirit Bomb!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Piccolo asked as he looked over at Naruto.

"It's Goku-sensei most ultimate attack eve yet. He was trained by the master himself, King Kai. It gathers all of the energy from living things. Trees, lands, waters, animals, people. To the tiniest micro-organisms on this planet." Naruto told Piccolo.

"But Naruto there's almost nothing in this planet thanks to Frieza and his men! It's not going to be enough!" Sakura said with worry in her voice.

"I notice that too Sakura, but we need to have more faith on Goku-sensei!" Naruto said to her with a smile.

"Hmph. Maybe Frieza won't be laughing his last laugh after all." Piccolo said looking at the Spirit Bomb.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled. "And I know how we can help Goku make the Spirit Bomb even stronger." Naruto said looking at everyone.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto only to give a huff at him. "Yeah and how do we do that dobe?" Sasuke just turned his head over towards Sasuke. "Oh that's easy Teme we just raise our hands in the sky, which should give Goku-sensei the power he needs." Naruto said with a grin on his face, as he raised his hand in the air.

When the others saw this they didn't really know if they should do it or not, until Gohan raised his hand. Once Gohan done this the rest see followed his lead, soon only Sasuke was left and slowly with some hesitation he too raised one had in the air.

* * *

Goku continued that same position, standing on his two feet with his hands raised up high in the skies. The pure waters from that huge gap started to rise up and touch the clouds like a beautiful water fountain

Goku was breathing heavily as he thought of his last plan. _*There's not going to be enough energy on this planet, but if I concentrate hard enough, I'll be able to collect energy from other near-by planets and stars!* _Goku thought to himself just as he felt a boost in the Spirit Bomb. _*Hey I just got a small boost from Naruto, Piccolo and the other, thanks' guys this should help.*_

Goku then gazed at the skies and silently ask all living things to give their energy to him, for the greater good. Several seconds later, sparkling white lights started to leave all living things and move in a particular spot. Moving through the outer space, Goku successfully received energy from near-by planets, moons, and the glimmering stars very close to Planet Namek. All of the shimmering, pallid white lights entered Planet Namek and gathered together in one particular spot. Goku continued to be patient and very concentrative.

_*This is a great risk I'm doing. The Spirit Bomb might do severe damage. A great amount of force could wipe out this planet apart! But if it's the only way to defeat Frieza… …then I will do it! Brace yourself, Frieza! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!* _Goku thought to himself.

"Hm, hm, hm. Oh my. Are you trying to portray a pose in front of me? Or are you begging for your life and want to surrender? Hmph. You tried to so hard." Frieza said as he looked at Goku.

* * *

"Guys! Look! Up in the skies!" Gohan yelled as he saw.

Gohan has a shock looking look on his face. Krillin and Piccolo turned their heads where Gohan is focusing. All of the fighters that remain in the battle zone…their eyes widened as soon they noticed something very bright, very astonishing, and very amazing.

"I can't…believe it!" Piccolo said shocked at what he was seeing.

"It's that the…Spirit Bomb! Naruto its bigger then the one Goku used on Earth when fighting Vegeta…!" Sakura said in pure shock.

"Your right Sakura-chan its different then what he used on Vegeta back on Earth." Naruto said to her as he looked at the Spirit Bomb. "Even when I was with King Kai it was not even close to looking like this." He told her.

Goku's Spirit Bomb today was very different from the one back on Earth. The Spirit Bomb of Goku is shining, glimmering very brightly. Its shape is a shape of a perfect smooth sphere with dark lights on the outer edges and brighter rays of beams in the inner. Sasuke and Naruto noticed it too. They were overtaken by such astonishment and great bewilderment.

Sasuke was just as shocked as the rest as he looked at the Spirit Bomb. _*I can't believe it…it's so…powerful…!*_

Naruto just smiled at he watched the Spirit Bomb grow even bigger. "It won't be much longer guys before Grandma is gone for good." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

_*Rrrrrrrrrrrgghh…I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF, FRIEZA!* _Goku thought as he looked at Frieza.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of yet another chapter and the Spirit Bomb is be made, and Sakura is back in her own body Bulma too. I hope that you all like this chapter since it took me a long time and sorry again so please read and review.**


	38. Chapter 38 The Spirit Bomb unleashed

**A/N well here is chapter 38 and it's a big one for you all which I hope that you all like. Anyway as always I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto so other then that please enjoy the chapter.**

_Legend _"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 38 Namek/Frieza saga part 29 The Sprite Bomb unleashed **

Goku was just standing with his arms in the air as he gathered more Ki for the Spirit Bomb while a white aura surrounded his body. Yet it kept disappearing and repapering a while high in the sky the Spirit Bomb just got bigger and bigger yet not fast enough.

Frieza on the other hand just watched what Goku was doing his eyes never leaving sight of the Saiyan trying to understand this move. Frieza just watched from the gape on the ground that he made not too long ago, while the water was not shooting upwards.

Frieza however never noticed the small energy that was going into Goku and then to the Spirit Bomb all over Namek. The trees, the grass and even small insects and planets gave there energy to Goku some from where Guru had died as well as Dende.

Frieza just looked at Goku with curious eyes. *_What is he doing? I can't figure him out, is he taking a break?* _Frieza thought to himself as he just as he continued to look at Goku.

Goku on the other hand and you his mind to ask for the energy he needed. *_I call open the trees and the water, the sun the moon and the stars the plants the animals all living things, let me share your power?* _Goku asked with his mind as his face was all tight and his eyes were hard as he tried to concentrate.

Even more energy was coming to the Spirit Bomb now, yet this was still not enough to stop Frieza and Goku knew this. All he could do was look from left to right with his eyes and every now and then he would look at Frieza hoping that he would not attack him.

Goku knew that he need more time before he could use the Spirit Bomb on Frieza but it was all a matter of time. How much longer would Frieza just stand there and watch what Goku was doing, Goku just looked up to the Spirit Bomb and saw it was bigger then before. Yet it still wasn't big enough to use on Frieza yet and Goku was worried as he looked over to Frieza and saw that he had his arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku's friends just watched on as they saw the Spirit Bomb. "Whoa just look at that thing, it just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Sasuke yelled in shock at the shear power that it had.

Sakura on the other hand just looked over at Naruto. "Do you know how big it's going to get Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just shock his head. "I don't really know Sakura-chan." Naruto said to her as he looked at the Spirit Bomb.

"Well…" Krillin started as he looked at the Spirit Bomb. "The ball is about fifty meters in diameter, which means Goku must be during in other energy from other planets as well. And if that is the case then there's no telling just how big it's going to get!" Krillin yelled in shock.

Yet Piccolo didn't understand why Frieza had not noticed the Spirit Bomb. "It seems as Frieza can't even sense what's going on." Piccolo said.

"It's because Frieza no longer has his scouter on guys and can't sense a person's power like we can!" Sakura yelled in shock and with a smile on her face.

"But it that is the case then why is it taking so long for Goku to use it?" Piccolo asked.

It was then that it hit Naruto on what was taking Goku so long. "Oh no Goku-sensei thinks that it's not enough to defeat Frieza." Naruto said with a whisper.

"Come on dad I know that you can do this!" Gohan yelled he knew that he father would win no matter how strong Frieza is.

* * *

Goku on the other hand was now taking deep breaths now as he looked at Frieza even more. _*Stats and heaven give me more of your power?* _Goku thought and it was just then that a white comet was going past the Planet Namek.

Frieza on the other hand just looked at Goku as he balled his hands into fists and placed them on his hips. "One question unworthy opponent what do you think your doing? Watering your garden well it's an interesting way to spend your last few minutes alive before I annihilate you!" Frieza yelled.

Goku on the other hand was now extremely worried. _*Taking in all this energy is taking too long, I just hope that Frieza holds off for just a few more minutes.* _Goku thought as he looked over at Frieza.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu just watch what the four Ginyu Force, Kakashi on the other hand was reading his Icha Icha parodies book. The Ginyu Force on the other hand were trying to practise some new poses and in front of Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu.

Burter was the first one to start as he did a flip in the air before he landed on the ground with his left foot on the ground while his right knee was on the grass. Next was Recoome as he dove down to the ground right next to Burter and made a position as him this was then followed by Jeice and Guldo. Each member of the Ginyu Force had their left hand on the grass too as the look at their audience if you like. With that the four stood up one by one starting with Burter then Recoome followed by Jeice and Guldo.

It was then that they started to do their pose and shouting their name, and Recoome was the first as he made his pose. "Recoome!" He yelled with one fist in the air and his right foot of the ground.

Soon it was Burter's turn and he started it of by running faster and faster until her stopped and looked Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu. "Burter!" He yelled.

Next was Jeice, who had sweat going down his face, he was also lying on his back with both legs in the air. "Jeice!" He yelled.

Last was Guldo and he just spun around before shouting his name. "Guldo!"

With that done the four yelled the last part all at once. "All of us together are the one and only Ginyu Force!" All four yelled.

Kakashi just gave a sigh as he looked up at them just for a second. "Can't I read my Icha Icha parodies book in peace?" He asked.

"Well I can see that their impressed." Burter said with a smiled as he placed his left hand on the back of his neck.

"I have to admit our fighting poses are awesome no matter how many times we use them." Jeice said with a smile.

It was only then that Recoome started to look around. "Oh by the looks of it this is a real nice Planet, I say we should make this our new fighting headquarters."

Guldo just smiled at this and all four of his eyes were closed. "Now that sounds like a plan!" Guldo yelled with a grin.

Jeice just smiled at this. "Your right Guldo and with our superior strength, we the Ginyu Force will concur this Planet."

However Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu Just looked at the four in front of them and were shocked. All this time they thought that the Ginyu Force was a terrifying not a bunch of idiots. "Are theses the ones that both King Kai and Vegeta were scared off?" Kakashi asked shocked as he looked at the four.

"Your right Kakashi but still wasn't it the Ginyu Force who too on Vegeta and got beat?" Tien asked.

When Kakashi said this Burter just smiled. "So the four of you are friends with Vegeta huh? Well that just makes things a lot clearer. We're the Ginyu Force the most powerful elite fighting force in the universe, your friend Vegeta was nothing but an insect compeered to us."

Guldo was not happy with this at all. "Yeah we would have killed Vegeta and got that pink Monkey too! That's only if we hadn't run into some bad luck." Guldo said.

For awhile the four members remained silent, until Recoome spoke up. "Yeah but that's all history now." Recoome said with that that Recoome smiled. "Besides, we like this place and we're going to make it our home."

Guldo then went running up to the four. "So why don't you make hair and split!" Guldo yelled.

Yamcha just looked at the four not happy with what they were planning. "Hey if anyone is going to be leaving are you guys!" Yamcha yelled.

Guldo only laughed at this a Tien just looked at then four along with Kakashi. "Oh please don't make me laugh, like you four could take us on." Guldo laughed.

"Yeah even Vegeta's friends lost to us." Jeice said with a smile on his face. It was then that they all looked at Kakashi and saw his headband.

"Hey guys look at the guy with the mask over his face." Recoome said this only made the other three members look at Kakashi too.

The just looked him over as the saw the head band that he had over his left eye. "Your right Recoome, they have the same headbands on as the three kids we fought."

Kakashi's one eye went wide with this in shock, the four just laughed even more now at this. "Hey guys do you think he's stronger then that weak ones we had to fight." Burter said with a smile.

Jeice just laughed even more at this. "Your right Burter I think the Recoome broke the pink monkey's neck!" Jeice said with an evil smile on his face.

At first Kakashi didn't say a world to the four as they continued to laugh at his students mocking them. Kakashi slowly lifted his head band up from his left eye, the others already knew that Kakashi was going to take them on and they were going to help him out too.

It was the Kakashi spoke back to them in a harsh tone of voice. "No one talks to my students!" Kakashi yelled as the Ginyu Force just looked at him.

Jeice just smiled at this. "Well boys it looks like they want to fight us, and I think that we could all use the exercise." Jeice said with a smile, as he cracked his knuckles ready to fight them.

"Oh wait remember what our fearless leader said." Recoome said as the others came closer. "When on a new Planet be sure to test out your powers first, because the climate might affect your ability to fight."

Jeice smiled at this as he put his left hand over his chin and started to think "You got a good point there Recoome." Jeice said thinking about this before looking away. "Alright then."

With that said the four members looked around the Plant and smiled, both Burter and Jeice saw a wooden char and table. So the two just looked over to it and Jeice was the first to go, the four fighters of Earth just watched on as Jeice raised he right arm. Soon a pink ball of energy from his finger and aimed it at the char, soon Jeice fired the small ki ball over to the char destroying it completely.

With that Burter was next as he went standing next to Jeice and did the same thing to the table only his energy was blue. And soon just as with the char the table was also destroyed and both members laughed at this.

Guldo was the next try out his powers. "Well I guess it's my turn." He said with a smile. It was then that he gave a war like cry as the four fighters of Earth looked over to their right.

They could only watch as the saw the tree ripped up from the ground with the bottom end of the tree with a sharp pointed end. Soon Guldo used his mind powers to lift it up in the sky before crashing it right into King Kai house.

With that the other three members gave Guldo a round of applauses to him. "Nicely done!" Burter said with a smile.

"On a scale of one to ten that was defiantly eleven." Jeice said.

Soon Recoome looked away from his team-mates "While that was excellent Guldo now it's my turn, Recoome **Breath Blast attack!" **He yelled as he formed both left and right arm into an X, before the pink energy beam came out from his mouth scaring the Planet as it went on until it exploded.

With that the four just laughed. "Well I must say we did a pretty good job boy's." Jeice said with a smile, while the rest just laughed.

It was then that King Kai came out of his house. "What going on out here?" King Kai asked as he looked around.

Kakashi just gave an odd look at him. *_What the tree going right into your house didn't give it away.* _He thought, Kakashi was starting to think on how he was a master or how Naruto even put up with him for a year.

Yamcha just looked over to his right. "We've got company." Yamcha said to King Kai as the latter just walked over to the Ginyu Force.

It was then that King Kai walked up to the four. "I don't have time for intruders!" King Kai said in a way that showed that he didn't really care. "So I suggest you do it now."

It was then that Recoome walked up to King Kai and smiled, he thought that this was just some odd creature. "Well what do we have here?" Recoome said he then looked down at King Kai. "Hey odd ball, how would you like to come and play with us?" Recoome yelled.

King Kai on the other hand just laughed. "With your limited powers I don't think that it would be a fare fight." He said still laughing.

It was now Recoome's turn to laugh. "Oh I get it your telling a joke." Recoome said with his hand on his chin as he looked down at King Kai.

King Kai on the other hand just moved his face closer to Recoome's. "Well why don't you try me and found out?" He asked with a smile on his face, it was just then that King Kai could feel that Goku was using the Spirit Bomb and he was shocked that he was going to use this knowing that he had no chose.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Namek as the Spirit Bomb was getting even bigger now, yet Goku was breathing more hard now. All Goku did was continue to look at Frieza who was now starting to lose his patience with Goku.

"When are you going to quit styling, I'm begging to lose my patience is growing thin!" Frieza said with anger.

Goku on the other hand just laughed. "I'm almost there Frieza." Goku said as he laughed the best he could.

Frieza just looked and growled as he crocked his head to his right. "You can't talk to me like that you insolent little insect!" Frieza said as he went charging right towards Goku and kick him right in the face.

* * *

However this kick sent Goku flying and crashing to the ground, while Frieza just landed on the ground and looked at Goku. Everyone else just looked at what was going on and were shocked they all thought that Frieza knew what Goku was doing.

"Oh no Frieza knows about the Spirit Bomb!" Gohan yelled in fear for his dad.

"No I don't think so Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he continued to watch what was going on, Naruto already knew that he was not going to just stand here and watch.

* * *

Everyone watched as Goku his keens while taking deep breaths, while Frieza on the other hand just smiled at him. "What seems to be the problem? Or have you finally decided to give up?" Frieza asked still smile as he watch Goku stand back on his feet.

Goku on the other hand was not getting back to his feet yet he found it hard to do so, yet Goku just smiled at Frieza and just raised his arms into the air once more. Frieza on the other and was not happy as Goku laughed at him and was getting even more pissed off at Goku.

"How dare you ignore me?" Frieza yelled, soon Frieza hovered over to Goku until he was close enough to give him a karate chop to the head.

Once Frieza did this Goku stumbled back a bit but did managed to balance him self, only for Frieza to attack him once more. Frieza then rapidly punched Goku right in the face from left to right Frieza even gave a few upper cuts to Goku's face too. This ended when Frieza gave a massive right kick to Goku face which sent him flying backwards skidding across the ground kicking up tiny rocks and dust.

Goku on the other hand just got back up once again, while Frieza once again looked over at Goku and smiled. Goku on the other hand just laughed at Frieza as once again he raised his arms into the sky.

Frieza now had a vain appear on his forehead, it was then that Frieza used his speed to appear right in front of Goku. Frieza then started to punch Goku once again in the face and the stomach and just repeated this again and again and every now and then would switch from head to stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile the others on looked on in horror at what they saw was going on, they didn't understand why Goku was not fighting back. Yet Naruto knew that he was going to help his teacher but Naruto knew that this was very dangerous, Naruto took a look at Sakura and smiled at her.

_*Sorry for doing this Sakura-chan but I have to do this.* _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Goku.

* * *

Goku on the other hand was taking more of a beating from Frieza, until Frieza gave a powerful punch right to Goku face. Goku on the other hand went back words and was now close to the Namekian Sea while Goku just continued to laugh at Frieza, who by now was really starting to not like Goku laughing at him.

Goku just laughed at Frieza as he just looked up. "Hey can you lighten up a little bit?" Goku asked with a smile.

Frieza on the other hand frown turned into a smile. "You want me to lighten up?" Frieza asked as he raised his left hand. "Then how about this!" He yelled as he fired a pink ki blast right at Goku.

Goku just looked on as Frieza's blast hit him right in the chest which in turn sent him flying right into the Namekian. Furthermore as Goku was blasted away right in to the sea with a giant splash that everyone saw even Goku friends knew that they had to do something now.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was more the ready having enough of just watching the fight he took one last look at the others. Yet Piccolo saw this had glanced over at Naruto, he already knew what the young boy was going to do and saw that he was looking at both Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto took just one last look at his friends and smiled knowing that this could be the last time he would see them. "Hey guys I just want to say thanks for always being there for me." He said with a smile.

The four fighters just looked at Naruto not understanding what he was talking about. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked her voice was full of concern for her friend.

Naruto just gave a smile towards them before he vanished right in front of them, it was then that they all knew what he was doing. "What does Naruto think he's doing?" Krillin yelled.

Piccolo just gave a weak smile. "He's going to keep Frieza busy long enough for Goku to finish the Spirit Bomb." Piccolo replied to Sakura.

It was then that Sakura face went from shocked to as well as horrified. "No he can't! Frieza will kill him!" Sakura yelled as she got ready to take after Naruto only for Sasuke to stop her by grabbing hold of her right arm.

Sakura just gave an angry look at Sasuke not liking that he was stopping her. "Why are you stopping me?" She yelled trying to brake free.

Sasuke only looked at Sakura. "Sakura you know that there is nothing you can do right now." Sasuke said to her but Sakura still looked at him pissed that he stopped her. "Look Sakura you not strong enough to help Naruto you'll just get yourself killed."

* * *

Meanwhile Goku had reached the shore only for Frieza to land right in front of him, while Goku just looked up. "There is one thing that truly agitates me, and this may sound strange I never could understand pathetic Saiyan mind, but that really doesn't matter now." Frieza said as he crossed his arms together. "I have no interest in you thought, I only want to rid myself of you once and for all."Frieza then smiled as he looked back down at Goku. "And after I'm finished playing with you, I will take care of your bratty son and Vanera little girl too, then the universe will finally be rid of your kind!" Frieza yelled raising his arm and pointed his right finger at Goku. "Ha super Saiyan don't make me laugh."

It was then that Frieza saw the light of the Spirit Bomb on the surface of the Namekian Sea. "What is that light it can't be the sun." It was then Frieza looked up into the sky.

"No I need more time." Goku said as he moved to get out.

Frieza on the other hand was shocked at what he was looking at, so much so that he backed away slightly. "Oh no what is that thing up there?" Frieza asked with wide eyes looking at the Spirit Bomb. "Some kind of enormous ball of energy." it was the Frieza remembered what Goku was doing.

_*He created it, that's why he was not doing anything.* _Frieza thought to himself. "So this whole time he's been collecting energy into a giant ball, but where did he get so much power from?" Frieza asked.

Goku on the other had been hoping that Frieza would run off. *_Come on Frieza just run away before I have to use it, oh no he must know that it's not powerful enough.* _Goku thought as he looked away and closed his eyes.

Frieza on the other hand just laughed. "Oh I get it this is some kind trick or a division right well it won't work on me!" Frieza yelled, as he pointed his finger at Goku.

Frieza just laughed even more, while Goku with a flash of speed went to punch Frieza only for Frieza to grab his fist. Frieza just smiled as he pointed his finger right at Goku's face as a tiny light at the end of his fingernail. "Kaboom!" Frieza said as he started laughing at Goku.

Frieza was about to finish Goku off, once and for all someone had stopped him with a kick to the face. This sent Frieza flying backwards and with a crash he went right into the Namekian sea with a splash too.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Goku asked shocked at what Naruto was doing.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled. "There's no way I'm going to let you die Goku sensei, just finish the Spirit Bomb!" Naruto yelled.

It was then Naruto got into a battle stance and bit his right thumb. "It's time to get serious! **Summoning Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand to the ground and all Goku and the others saw was three big smock clouds, it was then everyone saw three giant Toads called Gamaken, Gamahiro and Gamabunta.

Gamabunta is a very large toad, which towers over trees, dwarfs most large rock formations, and is larger than most buildings. He's so large he's comparable in size to the gargantuan Tailed-Beasts like the Nine-Tailed fox with him being as large as the Fox's entire torso. He was coloured a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, it looked like he received a scar at some point in the past, but he can still see out of it. He often wears a large blue Happi vest, and always carries a massive Dosu blade at his hip.

Gamahiro is a huge toad, easily towering over buildings and trees. He has an aquamarine skin tone and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and two distinct, circular markings on his shoulders. He was also carrying two huge Katanas on his back, which from what everyone could tell these were his main weapons with an orange sash around his stomach

Gamaken is a giant magenta toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He was as big as Gamabunta and towers over most trees and large rock formations. He had a black kimono on with a white sash and mesh armour underneath. He keeps a Sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back and a Sasumata in his hand.

Gamabunta then looked down at Naruto as he put his pip in his mouth. **"Alright brat what did you summon us!" **Gamabunta yelled.

Naruto just smiled. "There's no time Chief Toad." Naruto said as Frieza came out of the sea and looked over at Naruto.

Frieza just looked over at Naruto. "Well what do we have here? A little kid who wants to play hero!" He yelled, it was then Frieza saw the three giant toads. "And what are they?" Frieza asked himself.

It was then that Naruto looked over to Frieza. "I'm not gonna let you anywhere near Goku-sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

Frieza on the other hand just laughed and smiled. "Oh really kid, well why don't you try then you little brat!" Frieza yelled.

Naruto on the other hand just looked at Frieza. "Now I'll make sure you can't get any closer!" Naruto yelled.

It was then that Naruto flipped to the right using his ninja skills, yet Frieza was just as fast as he dashed right over to Naruto. The Tyrant gave Naruto a right hook to the face yet to Frieza's shock all he hit was a log, and just as he was about to look around Naruto started attacking him. Once Naruto was behind Frieza he kicked the Tyrant right in the back and then punched, Frieza was about to stop himself from crashing into the ground when Naruto made a Shadow Clone to attack Frieza from the front of him.

Frieza just looked over at Naruto not seeing that he had made a clone until it was too late and the Naruto-Clone kicked Frieza in the face. Frieza on the other hand kicked Naruto in the stomach which sent him right into a rock which was smashed on impact.

"Well you little brat how about you just run along and give up…" Frieza said as he laughed at Naruto who was now starting to get up.

Naruto just growled. "I'll never give you hear me so long as I'm alive!" Naruto yelled, with that he made two Shadow Clones.

Frieza just laughed at Naruto and his clones. "Oh really kid this trick again can't you do anything new." Frieza said with a chuckle.

Naruto just gave a smile at this as he stuck both arms out, with that the two clones started to make to blue Orbs in his hand. Frieza was confused at what Naruto was trying to do as he had not seen him try this move out on him.

"You think your so funny then take this **Rasengan Barrage!" **He yelled as he ran right over to Frieza, the Tyrant was shocked was shocked by this and had little time to react or even stop it.

"Argh!" Frieza yelled as he was thrown backwards and crashed into the dirt.

* * *

Meanwhile the others just looked on at what Naruto was doing they couldn't really understand it. Yet out of all of them Sakura was the most worried she didn't want to lose him not again.

Krillin on the other just got it. "I think I get it now, Naruto is doing everything he can to give Goku enough time."

"But he knows that he can't win." Piccolo said as he watched the fight continue.

Sakura just looked at Piccolo. "We need to do something! Naruto the baka will get himself killed." Sakura said.

"But Piccolo is right there is nothing we can do." Sasuke said but as he looked at Naruto he didn't like how powerful Naruto had become. *_Why is this happening why is that fool more powerful then me I should be the one with the power.* _Sasuke thought.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke, she didn't like the way he was looking at Naruto but knew that he never liked how powerful Naruto had got.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's Planet King Kai was watching the fight with Naruto and Frieza and he didn't like what was going on. Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and even Chiaotzu just continued look at the Ginyu Force members. All four of whom just laughed ready to take over this Planet as their own.

"Be careful you guys remember even Vegeta couldn't beat them." Kakashi warned.

Jeice on the other hand just smiled as he walked in front of his group. "Take that!" He yelled as he pointed out his right arm as well as his finger at Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu and fired a pink beam at them.

But before the blast hit them the disappeared, yet the Ginyu force did the same as well as the real fight started. Then all over the small Planet were small falshes of light where Yamcha, Tien, Kakashi and Chiaotzu were fighting.

Each one was facing off against a member of the Ginyu Force, Yamcha was fighting Recoome. Yet Yamchu found it hard to punch or even kick him it was like they did nothing to him at all. Recoome on the other hand was not have a hard time and it didn't take long at all be fore he manged to hit Yamchu, who was sent flying backwards and crashed to the ground.

Tien on the other hand was fight Burter and Tien could get close to Burter who was in the air right now. Tien tried to fly into the air yet couldn't as Burter kept him grounded by fireing blu ki blast at him.

Chiaotzu on the other hand was running away from from Guldo who was fireing beams out of his eyes at Chiaotzu. Guldo on the other hand just laughed as he chased Chiaotzu acrose the tiny Planet yet even if Guldo was fat he was slowly catching up to Chiaotzu.

Kakashi on the other hand found it much easier to fight off Jeice. "Stand still will ya!" Jeice yelled, as he fired his pink beams at Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand just gave an eye smile at hit appoint as he made some hand seals. "This is my new move **Lightning Blitz!" **He yelled, just then lightning covered Kakashi's whole body.

Jeice didn't know what was going on, and was shocked by this display of power in front of him. "What the bloody hell is this!" Jeice yelled.

Yet as this was going on King Kai was still watching what was going on down on Namek and didn't notice the fight. Even when Recoome and Yamcha came over to him all he did was duck at the two as both Recoome and Yamcha went right over King Kai head.

Tien on the other hand was in front of King Kai yet Burter was right on him as he used his speed against Tien.

Chiaotzu on the other had didn't have has much luck as he was pushed back right into King Kai, who just picked him up. "You can't give up theses goofs aren't that tough." He said.

Chiaotzu on the other hand just looked up at King Kai. "But, but King Kai how can we when they beat Vegeta?"

"Chiaotzu's right King Kai their just too good!" Yamcha yelled, as Recoome continued to attack with his punches, yet Yamcha defended himself with ease.

Kakashi on the over hand used his new found speed on Jeice as he punched him on all sides. Jeice gave a punch to the right yet he hit nothing but air one again he tried it this time on the left. "Stand still and fight you blood cowered!" Jeice yelled, only for Kakashi to kick Jeice right into King Kai's house.

"Hey maybe King Kai is right and we can take them on, and even stand a chance to win." Yamcha said. It was then that Yamcha grabbed hold of Recoome and just throw him right into the ground head first.

Chiaotzu just looked back at the laughing Guldo before Chiaotzu turned around and just headbut to Guldo which sent him crashing into Recoome.

The other member just looked at Recoome and helped him out of the ground. "Oh thanks guys." He said only to look at the Z-fighters. "Now its time we get serious!" Recoome yelled as he made a pose before head-butting Yamcha.

Burter and Jeice on the other hand just looked at Kakashi and Tien both of whom were on King Kai's house. "Hey Burter it time to use the Hurricane." Jeice yelled making a pose. "Ginyu Force prepare the Hurricane attack!" He yelled as a red aura surrounded

Burter just smiled. "No one can survive the force of the Hurricane!" Soon Burter made his pose a blue aura surrounded his body.

With that the Red and Blue Ginyu members attacked Kakashi and Tien, but they were ready for them. Soon the two sides collided with each other as the both began fighting each other once again.

Chiaotzu on the other hand was backed up against a tree and was now trapped and Guldo just started too laughed ready to use his mind powers. "That dose it!" Chiaotzu yelled

All around everyone was fight the best they could, while King Kai just watched Naruto and Goku. *_Goku_ _please you have to use the Sprit Bomb now.* _King Kai thought as he watches on.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek Naruto was still keeping Frieza away from Goku but was losing his power, very slowly. Yet Naruto was not going to be killed this easy, and just yelled as he punched Frieza's face while Frieza kick Naruto in the stomach.

Frieza then grabbed hold of Naruto's hair and smiled. "Well would you look at this." Frieza as he looked at Naruto before he used his knee to smash Naruto face, soon blood was coming out of his nose.

Yet the two clones Naruto had made came flying up towards the two, Frieza on the other hand was now punching Naruto in the face. However he didn't know about the two close that were right behind him, until it was to late and both clone tackled him right to the ground.

"Why you little brat!" Frieza yelled as he tried to get the clones off.

The real Naruto on the other hand just looked down and made another Clone and made a Rasengan. With that Naruto used his speed to dive right now on Frieza with the Rasengan yet with the added Kaio-Ken as to do more damage to Frieza.

"Take this **Kaio-Ken Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled, as the red Aura surrounded his body even the Rasengan went red.

With that Naruto dove down right on Frieza with his Kaio-Ken Rasengan, Naruto went right thorough the clones and hit Frieza's chest. Frieza on the other hand coughed up spite as the Kaio-Ken Rasengan hit him, Naruto on the other hand moved far enough away from Frieza ready to make his next move.

Frieza on the over hand was having a hard time getting up from that last attack, but he kept his eyes on Naruto. "You little brat, how dare you do that to me!" He yelled, soon Frieza stood back on his feet.

Frieza soon started running towards Naruto and gave a left punch to which Naruto blocked it. Frieza growled at Naruto losing his patience with the ninja and went to give a right punch followed but a left punch and the and left and right kick. Yet Naruto managed to block them thanks to Frieza losing his temper, soon Naruto kicked Frieza right in the gut.

"You little brat your nothing but an insect to a bug to crush, and you will pay for doing this to me!" Frieza yelled as he went to dive on Naruto only for the blonde ninja to dodge at just the right time. With Naruto in the air Frieza just looked up just as Naruto's foot came down on his head, which smashed Frieza's face on some rocks.

Naruto had now fallen to is knees and was catching his breath. "Goku-sensei I don't think I can hold him off much longer." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"I need just a little more time Naruto." Goku told him as he looked at Frieza who got up, Frieza just smiled as he dashed right at Naruto.

It was then however that Gamaken, Gamahiro and Gamabunta jumped right in from of Naruto. **"Kid stand back, we'll take it from here!" **Gamabunta yelled as he used his

It was then Gamabunta used his Dosu blade on Frieza knocking him over to Gamahiro who used his two huge Katanas. This just knocked Frieza right into the Namekian Sea, Frieza was now angrier then before as he out from the Namekian Sea only this time Gamaken to use his Sasumata on the tyrant.

Frieza on the other hand just got up once again. "Now it time to get rid of the toads!" He yelled, as he used an energy shock wave to blast the three away, and just as they were about to try and finish him off.

But Gamaken, Gamahiro and Gamabunta were all blasted away from where Frieza and Naruto were. While Naruto just watch as the three were blasted away yelling at them hoping they were alright. While both Gamaken and Gamahiro hit the Namekian Sea while Gamabunta hit the mountain were Gohan, Krillin and the others were watching.

"No Naruto we need to help!" Sakura yelled, while the others just looked at her.

* * *

It was then that Naruto made two Clones helped Naruto make the Rasenshuriken, Frieza just wondered what he was doing now. From what the two ninja saw it looked like a Fūma Shuriken only with the Rasengan in the middle.

"Eat this Frieza!" Naruto yelled as he threw the Rasenshuriken at Frieza.

Frieza on the other hand just jumped as he saw the Rasenshuriken yet it did hit Frieza tail, and the tyrant screamed in pain. "Goku sensei that's all I have left." Naruto said as he fell to his knees.

Goku just looked over to him as he took deep breaths. "I'm almost done Naruto just a little more time."

Frieza on the others hand was now in front on Naruto. "You know that really hurt you little brat, but as not to be rude I'll kill you first." Frieza said with a smile on his face as he raised his right hand at Naruto and started laughing.

However before Frieza could even use his Death Beam on Naruto, five powerful ki hit Frieza. Two came from the right and left, while one from the back and all five ki blast were dead on and once they did hit Frieza all Goku and Naruto was smock. However as the duct and smock cleared they saw that Frieza was not hurt at all, as he had managed to deafened himself just in time. However all three slowly looked over to see who was the who attacked, and were shocked to see that is was Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto just laughed as he looked at his friends and just smiled at them.

Frieza just laughed at this as he looked over at them. "I almost forgot about those little insects, but it really doesn't matter anymore." Frieza said as he started to laugh and clinched his first so hard that he started bleeding.

Frieza just laughed even more "The end is at hand! You and this entire Planet will be rude cued to nothing but dust!" He yelled and slowly hovered in the air with his right hand up straight with his finger pointing up. Soon Frieza mad a dark ball with red lighting around it, for now it was small however Frieza continued to laugh.

Goku saw this and knew that he had no other choice now but to use the Spirit Bomb however it was still not read. "Hey Goku-sensei is it ready yet." Naruto asked.

Goku just gave a smile to Naruto while they watched Frieza slowly getting higher into the sky. Yet at the same time in space the comet was now close enough to Planet Namek for its energy to be used for Goku's Spirit Bomb. Soon the Sprite Bomb was now three times then before, as small light dot like energy appeared on both hands and Goku just smiled and slowly looked up.

"Alright it's complete, now I'm ready to use it." Goku said as he looked to where Frieza was.

Frieza on the other hand was now just below the Spirit Bomb, but grind madly ready to kill everyone on Namek. "Its time for all you worm to die, just like bugs beneath my feet!" He yelled

Naruto just looked over at Goku. "Come use Goku-sensei you need to hurry!" Naruto yelled.

Goku heard Naruto and used it as he threw both arm down, while Frieza just looked behind as his right arm went down slightly. Even Frieza's Death Ball was consumed by Goku's Spirit Bomb and was completely gone, Frieza on the other hand just looked at it even more not knowing what was going on. While Frieza turned to face Goku's attack while the others all went to take cover from the aftershock blast they knew it would make.

Frieza on the other hand just extended both arms in front, trying to stop it from getting closer to him. "No that imposable!" Frieza yelled, yet once the Sprite Bomb made contact with Frieza hands the tyrant was slowly being pushed downwards.

Frieza did everything that he could to push it away from him, but all this was doing nothing as Frieza was being forced right into the Namekian. All around the waves crashed violently against each other as the mountains started to break apart. Even the Namekian was slowly becoming a whirlpool, even under the sae was getting violent as rocks were smashed together.

"I can't control it, it's too powerful!" Frieza screamed and grunted yet this did nothing as rocks were destroyed. Even the sea was pushed back by the force of Goku's attack and all the mighty tyrant could do was screaming as his eye widened in horror, with one last scream Frieza disappeared in the light of the Sprite Bomb.

With that the explosion hit hard that both Goku and Naruto were blown away and the others were having a hard time too. Yet even it space you would have been able to see the light of the explosions from miles away.

* * *

Meanwhile back with King Kai and the others who had stopped fighting the minute King Kai picked something up. All around the two sides looked at the old Kai wondering what he was going to say, until slowly a smile formed on his face.

"It finely happened Goku defeated Frieza, Goku has defeated Frieza!" King Kai yelled as he danced for joy, even jumping up and kicking his heels together.

The members of the Ginyu Force just looked at him and all had the same thing on their mind. *_This old coot is crazy.*_

While Goku friends all smiled at this information. "Alright I knew that Goku could do it." Tien said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek anyone who was there would have seen the great big fissure where the Spirit Bomb hit. The green sea just rushed down into the fissure that was made while everything else was silent and peaceful now, and at a near by rock Krillin hand jumped out from the sea and grabbed it.

Krillin did have a look around for the others and the first person he found was Gohan. "Hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey Gohan, boy am I glade your alright." Krillin said with a sigh of relief, but looked around to see if he could see Sakura, Sasuke or even Piccolo. Gohan on the other hand was looking for his dad and Naruto with no luck at all in finding the two.

"Hey you guys!" A voice yelled to them and the two looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke who had his arms crossed.

Sasuke on the other hand just gave a 'Hn' at the three as he just looked away from them. Everyone else just laughed at what Sasuke did, yet soon both Sakura and Gohan looked over out to the sea.

"Sakura do you think Frieza is really gone?" Gohan asked with hope in his voice.

Sakura just gave a little sigh as she looked down at Gohan. "I don't know but I hope so, plus there's still Naruto and Goku out there as well."

"Don't worry you two it will take a lot more to kill them." Said a new voice and the looked behind only to see Piccolo.

The two young Saiyans just smiled at their teacher as everyone just watched were the mighty tyrant was. They all hoped that he was now dead for good this time as so many lives had been lost to this mad man.

* * *

**A/N well that the end of this chapter, now the next chapter will be who goes Super Saiyan. Now I won't say who it is you will just have to wait and see who it is, now please leave me a review.**


	39. Chapter 39 Birth of the Super Saiyan

**A/N well guys here is chapter 39 and the one who will go Super Saiyan as well, now I will tell you this it is not Sasuke. Why because he is not nor will he ever be a Saiyan or beat Frieza, now I really don't want people to moan either when it come to the Super Saiyan and who it is. Now I do not own Dragonball z or Naruto now on with the story and thanks to all you readers.**

_Legend _"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 39 Namek/Frieza saga part 30 Birth of the Super Saiyan**

As everyone watch the group just looked around at all the desecration that Goku's Spirit Bomb caused. Even where Spirit Bomb had hit, everyone could see the damage that it done as they looked at the giant fissure in which a few rock broke off and fell in. soon after this the sea of water fell it to filling it up while above you could see a rainbow with two rock on either side of the fissure.

"You think that's the end of Frieza?" Krillin asked with a worried voice.

Sasuke just looked around with his Sharingan on trying to pick up any sign off Frieza, thanks to his training he was now able to pick up Ki. However he was unable to find little energy left now.

"Well I hope so, but where's my dad and Naruto?" Gohan asked as he looked over to Sakura who was also trying to see where they are.

Sakura just looked around as much as Gohan and was worried for Naruto and Goku. "Gohan's right Krillin they were both close to the Spirit Bomb when it went off, maybe they were just too close." Sakura said with fear in her voice.

Yet Piccolo was the one to make the two feel better and give them hope. "Don't worry you two both Goku and Naruto are alive there is no way they would be taken down like that." Piccolo said and this did make the two feel better.

It was then that Gohan saw something near one of the only remaining island that was intact. "Hey guys look I see something, over there." Gohan said as he pointed to the sea near the island.

As the others looked more closer the could see that Naruto had hold off Goku as he himself was try to keep afloat. "Come on Goku-sensei I need you to stay awake." Naruto said.

Both Gohan and Sakura smiled at the two happy in the knowledge that they are safe and alive. With that the two went over to Goku and Naruto with a smile on the face, it was hard for them to fly after giving their energy to Goku.

The two couldn't help but laugh even Krillin had caught up to the two, with Piccolo and Sasuke closely behind them. "Whoa we must have used a lot of our power fighting Frieza, and helping Goku too with the Spirit Bomb." Krillin said with a smile.

"Well we should be able to help them out of the sea." Gohan said with a smile as the two slowly moved over towards then two fighters.

Slowly both Gohan and Krillin went over to pick Goku up, while Sakura went to help Naruto. "Hey Naruto let me help you." Sakura said as she took hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him out.

While Krillin just took over from Naruto. "Goku you alright man?" Krillin asked his best friend.

Goku just gave a weak smile and gave a thumbs up to Krillin. "Here dad, take our hand." Gohan said to his dad as he gave him his right hand, while Krillin gave his left hand to him.

With that the two pulled Goku out of the sea and made there way to the little island in which both Piccolo and Sasuke were waiting. Yet the two saw the others land right next to them and Piccolo just gave a smile, while Sasuke just gave a grunt at the others and looked away.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto told her with a smile.

"Oh you just lucky I don't hit you for going out there Naruto! You know that we can't bring you back if you get killed again." Sakura said not happy at what Naruto did. "But don't you ever do that again or I will make sure you never see any Ramen again."

Naruto just gave a weak laugh at this and knew she would do it if he tried something like this again. Just the look she had on her face with her arms crossed and her tail swinging behind her scared him a little.

Naruto just watched as she walked over to Piccolo, while Krillin moved over to him. "Boy Naruto Sakura can sure be scary you know." Krillin said as he whispered it in his ear.

Naruto just laughed at this knowing that Krillin was right as he sat down on the ground with a smile and looked all around with a sad look. His only wish that they saved Namek and its entire people and they were all dead, Naruto just tightened his fists in anger something that Goku saw.

"Naruto I know that you angry at this but there was nothing you could have done to stop Frieza." Goku said as he looked up as Naruto, as he too was now sitting on the ground.

Naruto just nodded at his sensei's words. "Thanks Goku-sensei I just wish that there was something we could do." Naruto said as he looked down.

It was then that Goku looked down at Gohan who was standing right next to him. "Hey Gohan I'm sorry to make you worry like that."

Gohan on the other just smiled at his father. "Aaahhh it's alright dad." Gohan said with a grin on his face.

"Damn Goku that Spirit Bomb just huge." Krillin said as he throwing his arms in the air.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at this. "That because it was made up from every living thing in the solar system." Goku explained to Krillin.

"But hey at least Frieza is dead now." Sakura said with a smile. "No more grandma." Sakura said with a laugh at the name Naruto gave him.

Krillin just laughed again at Frieza nickname and soon sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. "Well all we need to do know is just get back to Earth." Krillin said with a smile. "For a while there I didn't think we would ever see it again."

When Krillin said this the others just looked at him oddly, until Krillin laughed. "Well its not like I don't have faith in Goku, well it's just, well I'm home sick." Krillin said to the others with a blush on his face.

With that everyone but Sasuke laughed at what Krillin had said and he was right they all wanted to go back to Earth. "Me too boy once I get back I'm going to sleep for a week." Naruto said with a big fox grin, in which they all just once again started to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's Planet everyone was looking at King Kai as slowly both Z fighters and the members of the Ginyu Force just looked on. "Goku has done it, Goku has defeated Frieza, oh happy day!" King kai yelled with joy and even done a dance as well.

Jeice on the other hand was taken back at this. "What are you talking about you old coot? No one can beat Lord Frieza!" Jeice yelled in anger.

Guldo on the other was just as shocked by this news and backed off only to fall down. "That can't be, it's impossible!" Guldo yelled in fear.

The other two members were both trying to understand how this old fool knew what was going on. Both just looked around even Recoome who had just landed back on the ground and also looked around.

Tien at this point just smiled as he looked at his friends. "Hey guys if Goku's won that means so have we."

Kakashi also smiled at this. "And that must mean that Piccolo is also alive, and we can come back alive again."

Yamcha just tightened his fists at this news. "Then let's do this!"

With that Yamcha and the others jumped in to action, with Yamcha jumping up into the air as did Recoome as both side began to rabidly punch and kick the other. However Yamcha soon got the upper hand in the fight, as he managed to give a kick at Recoome's neck something which he didn't like at all and glared back at him. Yamcha on the other hand just smiled back and got ready to face off against him once more and determined to win.

* * *

Meanwhile Burter and Jeice were fighting both Kakashi and Tien, to anyone who was watching they would see a blue, and red blast were seen. As both Jeice and Burter jumped into the sky and fired two blasts at the two Z-fighters Jeice with a barrage of red ki blasts, while Burter with blue.

With this both Kakashi and Tien defended them self's from the barrage of red and blue Ki blasts, but they only hit the ground. This just made a dust cloud that covered the area while both Kakashi and Tien just smiled at the two Ginyu members.

Yet up in the sky both Burter's and Jeice's aura started to glow purple, yet Jeice had his eyes close at the time. Soon the two moved as they were both facing back to back now and ready to attack Kakashi and Tien.

"Now you've done it **purple comet attack**!" Jeice yelled with his eyes still closed.

"**Purple Comet Attack!" **Burter yelled with a smile on his face.

With that both the two members went flying forward at Kakashi and Tien, yet the two just dodged the attack as a purple wave passed the two. The two human fighters just looked on as the purple wave started to spin like a saw, it went faster and faster until it looked like a big egg.

However all Kakashi and Tien did was power up with a yell. "Yaaarrrgh!" Soon a white aura went around both of them, and soon went flying right at the two Ginyu members and smashed right into their attack.

"What the bloody hell no can do this!" Jeice yelled as he was punched right in the face by Kakashi followed by a kick to the stomach. This sent Jeice crashing into Burter as Tien gave a round house kick to Burter's face, the two Z-fighters were not done yet.

Both humans soon got ready to use a powerful Ki attack blast at the two, both just smiled. "Time for our combo attack." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

Tien on the other hand just nodded his head, soon both got ready as Kakashi made his hand signs. **"Tri beam-Chidori launcher!" **Both yelled as both the Tri beam and Chidori both combined into one deadly attack that was so powerful it pushed the two off King Kai's Planet.

* * *

Both members soon found them self's falling right into hell and about to land right in the bloody pound. Which did have a fountain in it, as well which only made more blood came out plus next there was a few tree around the pound with benches around there as well.

Both just screamed as the crashed into the bloody pound, while Goz was picking out some noise hair, while on the side two familiarly Saiyans were playing cards, it was none other then Nappa and Raditz.

"Oh great now what!" Nappa yelled as he looked to see what was going on, but he soon smiled at what he saw. "Well look what we have here the Ginyu Force." He said with a smile on his face.

Yet both Burter and Jeice just grunted at the two Saiyans as both started to sink in the bloody pound. The two Saiyans on the other hand just laughed not only that both were dead but they landed in hell as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's Planet the Yamcha was dashing at full speed towards Recoome. Only to disappear right in front of orange haired Ginyu member, and blast him right in the back. This sent Recoome flying off King Kai Planer leave two dust trials from were his feet were.

Yamcha on the other hand just smiled at this. "Alright and he is out of here." Soon he landed back on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile back in hell both Jeice and Burter were still trying to get out of the bloody pound. In which both Saiyans laughed, while both Goz and Mez just watched what was going on and tried to understand as well. Soon they all heard screaming from above and both Saiyans and the two demons looked up and saw some else coming down too.

"Well looks like Recoome was also killed right Nappa?" Raditz asked with a laugh.

Nappa just smiled as he watched Recoome also crash into the bloody pound, with a giant splash that made the blood comes up and over the Ginyu members. "Oh man I hate it when they belly flop like that." Mez said as he watched all three trying to get out.

* * *

Yet this only left poor old Guldo alone now on King Kai's Planet and the four eyed Ginyu member just looked around for his friends. He tried to call out their names as he backed off slowly only to bump into Chiaotzu. Guldo just looked behind him as he eyes winded in shock as he saw a smiling Chiaotzu who use a Ki ball blast to know Guldo off the Planet as well, as he went flying high in the sky.

With the Ginyu Force defeated the Z-fighters all smiled, while Chiaotzu just jumped up and down. "Alright we won, we did guys, we defeated the Ginyu Force!" He yelled.

* * *

Yet back in hell Recoome and the others were pissed at what had just happened to them, Recoome more so. As he hunched over and tightened his fists, was made that some nobodies had beat them like this.

"Why you dirty rats, just wait till I get out off here!" Recoome yelled.

While the two demons just laughed with Mez crouched down to the ground. "Yeah right, you three are stuck." Mez said with a smile.

Goz was also laughing as he looked at Recoome. "Ha if you think you're getting out of here then think again, because you're never leaving this place."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Recoome yelled as he started to laugh like mad. Soon he jumped up standing on the blood and began making move which shocked the two demons.

Soon all three members blasted off from the Bloody Pound while to blood from the after shock just covered those who were in the way. All three Ginyu Force members went right soaring into the sky, yet as Recoome got to the clouds he hit his head. They didn't know what was going on it was like something was stopping them from getting back up there, even Jeice and Burter tried to push Recoome out yet that didn't work. It was only then that Guldo went flying down onto of his team-mates which sent them all heading back right into the Bloody Pound. All four just screamed while the two Saiyans just smiled at this and watched them as the crash into the Bloody Pound with a huge splash.

* * *

Yet back with King Kai Planet the small Kai was running over to the Z-fighters. "Alright boys you did it, all your training has pain off." King Kai said to the four as he stopped in front on them.

"I must say Tien, Kakashi the tow of you did surprise me with that combo attack of yours, you know when I invited the Ginyu Force here I never thought you'd beat them." King Kai said with a smile on his face.

The four humans just looked at King Kai in shock at what he just said. "King Kai, are you saying that you brought those losers here." Yamcha asked.

"Ummm what I meant to say is, that the Ginyu Force showing up here was as much as a shock to me, I mean it not like I brought them hear to help train you or anything that just silly." King Kai said as he laughed.

"So why don't we just forget about it, good job boys beside I bet you happy I didn't invite Frieza himself here, get it's a joke" King Kai said as he laughed while the other just looked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek the wind was gently blowing against their faces as they all smiled. Goku just looked down at Gohan and smiled at his son as he put his hand on his head, while Gohan looked up and smiled.

"Well guys if we leave now it will just take us five days to get back home." Goku said with a smile.

Sakura just smiled at the thought of being back on Earth. "That good as I so want to go home and rest." Sakura said as she sat down with a deep sigh.

"Alright I can see my mom again!" Gohan yelled as he jumped up and down, while the two ninja just smiled. "I get to see my friends again." Gohan said still laughing.

It was then Krillin screamed in fear, shocking everyone as they all looked at him. "Ahhhh, don't do that Krillin, and why did you scream?" Naruto asked.

Krillin just looked over at Naruto. "Well Naruto we forgot about Bulma what are we going to do?" He asked in fear.

Goku on the other hand just looked over at Krillin. "Don't do that Krillin for a moment I thought it was Frieza you saw."

Krillin just looked down slightly at this. "In some ways Bulma is scarier then Frieza, well at least that how I feel."

Everyone just laughed at this, well everyone but Sasuke that is who just looked away from the group. "Oh it's a good think that she's not here then Krillin." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto also laughed at this. "Yeah who know what she would do to you if she heard you say that to her."

Goku on the other hand just kept laughing but winched in pain. "Ow please guys don't make me laugh it hurts all over." Goku said to his friends with a smile.

Yet Piccolo just looked over the dead Planet with a sigh. "Well it look like we were too late to save the Planet Namek, I just hope Guru and the rest of his people can now rest in peace."

"What the how do you know about Guru Piccolo-sensei?" Sakura asked while Krillin helped Goku to his feet.

Naruto just closed his eyes and nodded his head at this. "Sakura-chan is right you know, you never even meet the guy." He said as he looked at Krillin.

Krillin was jus to answer as he looked up when he saw something just a few feet in front of him and the other. Yet the others didn't know what was wrong, it was like he saw a ghost or something. Soon both Sasuke and Piccolo turned their head to see what Krillin was looking at and they too froze in fear as well.

Even Naruto, Sakura and Naruto looked at what was going on. "No please this can't be happening." Sakura cried while Naruto just held her tight. "Gohan stay behind me." Sakura said as she moved Gohan.

All the fighters just liked over to a tall rock that was close to them and their eyes hardened in fear. On the rock was none other then Frieza, who was now looking down on the Z-fighters with his left eye closed and half of his tail missing. Frieza just gritted his teeth as he slowly pointed his finger towards them, while water just dropped off him.

"How the hell can he still be alive you made a direct hit with your Spirit Bomb and no one is meant to survive that!" Naruto yelled.

"We all need to get out of here we just can't win." Krillin said with fear.

Frieza on the other hand just looked down at them but two people more then anyone else, and that was Goku and Naruto. "How dare you do this to? I am Frieza, and you brats are nothing to me! Now die like the insects you all are!" Frieza yelled but smiled as he looked at who he was going to kill first.

Frieza only smiled as he looked at Naruto and Sakura, which just made him smile even more. He could now take two people out at once, but what made it even better for Frieza was that he could take out the Saiyan girl as well. Frieza no longer cared for keeping Sakura alive anymore, all he wanted to do now was kill everything on this Planet for good.

Slowly Frieza raised his right hand and finger at Naruto and Sakura, while everyone just watched slowly. They all saw Frieza's Death Beam heading right at the two, and only one of them had enough time to save the two ninjas from certain death.

To everyone's shock especially Naruto and Sakura, it was Sasuke who saved the two from death its self. "Get out of the way you idiots!" Sasuke yelled pushed both Naruto and Sakura out of the way.

As the two young Ninjas hit the ground they were just in time to see Sasuke hit by Frieza's Death Beam. "Sasuke no!" Both yelled as they watched the beam hit the right side of his chest.

Everyone just watched as the watched the Death Beam go right through Sasuke, while Sasuke eyes were open with shock. And soon he fell to the ground with a thud as blood game out of the wound, yet he was still alive just barley but was now unconscious, while Naruto just looked at Frieza with anger and hatred.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's Planet, King Kai has a horrified look on his face. "No how could he." King Kai said as he just slowly backed away.

It was then that all the other Z-fighters came out, each doing something different Kakashi was reading his book. While Tien and Yamcha just stretched as they all walked up to King Kai and saw that something was very wrong.

"Hey King Kai what's going on?" Yamcha asked as he looked down at him.

However King Kai still looked at what he saw on Namek in shock and horror. "Poor Sasuke." Was all he said which shocked Kakashi and the others.

"What I don't get it I thought you said Goku killed Frieza was at last defeated, so how can Frieza still be alive?" Yamcha asked still shocked at what he just heard from the Kai.

Kakashi just walked up to King Kai with a worried look in his one eye. "What happened down there?" Kakashi asked.

King Kai just gave a sigh as he looked at the ground. "He just gave his life to save Naruto and Sakura, Frieza wanted to kill the two of them in one blow." King Kai said to Kakashi.

"I was foolish enough to think that anyone could beat Frieza, no one can win." He said as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek the waves just crashed onto the rocks where Goku and the others are. Gohan at this point was on his keens looking at Frieza in horror, while Sakura went over to Sasuke along with Naruto.

"Come on Teme get up don't you die on us!" Naruto yelled as he looked up at Frieza who was just laughing at the two kids.

"Oh what's the matter? Did I really do that?" He asked laughing as he looked at the two.

Goku on the other hand just looked down at the ground and tightened his fists in anger over what Frieza did. "Damn you Frieza he was only a child." Goku said anger as he gritted his teeth yet no one heard him.

"I must admit that Spirit Bomb of yours really packs a punch, it even knocked the breath out of me." He said laughing even more now then before.

At this point Naruto was pissed at Frieza as he looked up at the tyrant with anger. "Damn you Frieza." Naruto cursed with a whisper.

Goku on the other hand just looked over at his son and friends. "Guys I want you all to get out of here." Goku said while the others looked at him in shock. "This ship I used to get should not be to fare from here, find Bulma and get out of here."

Frieza on the other hand just laughed at this. "Oh it's such a shame that I won't let any of you get off this Planet alive!" Frieza yelled.

Naruto on the other hand had just about enough of this and went to attack Frieza and punched him right in the face. Before kicking Frieza in the stomach, and proceeded to get a hold of his tail as Naruto used all the strength he had left in his body.

_*Naruto what are you doing he'll kill you.* _Sakura thought as she watched Naruto throw Frieza right into the Namekian sea.

Naruto just looked down at all his friends. "Hey guys we need to go now I have nothing left after that!" He yelled down to them.

Everyone but Goku was about to take off when Sakura saw that Frieza was right behind Naruto. "No Naruto he's behind you!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto just looked behind him to see Frieza who impaled Naruto's chest with just his finger. Yet Naruto was still alive while Frieza just smiled at him and looked down at his friends who were horrified at this.

"No please just leave him alone please!" Sakura yelled as tears went down her face.

Naruto on the other hand just looked back at her. "Sakura-chan please run, get out of here." Naruto said as blood came out of his mouth.

Frieza on the other hand just smiled as he used a ki blast to blow Naruto back away killing Naruto instantly. All the other could see was a big hole in his back which they could see right through, Sakura just watch as she saw Naruto's blood coming out.

* * *

Meanwhile King had also seen what had just happened to Naruto. "Who was it this time King Kai?" Kakashi asked.

King Kai on the other hand just looked down at the ground. "It was Naruto."

"But he's already be brought back by Dragonballs already!" Tien yelled.

King Kai on the other hand just nodded his head as he looked down at the ground once again.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek all the other could do was watch at what just happened to Naruto. "No, no, no!" Sakura said to herself as she fell down to her knees. "NARUTOOOOO!"

Goku Piccolo and Krillin just looked over at Frieza and Naruto in horror at what they saw just happened. All three just went on the attack at this, while Frieza just threw Naruto's body into the Namekian Ocean, Sakura just watch his body sink to the depths of darkness.

Frieza just laughed at Naruto's death as he now looked at the three fighters that came right at him. When he saw Krillin he just ducked down and proceeded to use an upper cut to Krillin's face, and then kicked Krillin to the ground.

"Damn it that hurt!" He yelled as he looked up to see both Goku and Piccolo attacking at the same time.

Gohan on the other hand just looked at his surrogate sister and his dad and even Piccolo and was worried. "Sakura, Sakura." Gohan called as he looked at her all she kept saying was Naruto's name over and over.

Yet while this was going on both Goku and Piccolo were fighting Frieza with everything they had left, which was not a lot. As Goku went to try and punch Frieza the tyrant on the other hand, just used his elbow Goku's chest. Piccolo on the other hand tried to get an attack from behind, yet Frieza saw this and just punched Piccolo right in the face and threw him at Krillin.

"Well now it just you." Frieza said with a smile on his face.

Goku on the other hand just looked over at Frieza before going on the attack once more and Goku tried to ouch him. Yet Frieza just moved out the way as he saw Goku's fist coming right at him as just use what was left of his tail to smack him away.

Once Goku hit the ground Krillin went running over to his friend. "Hey Goku are you alright?"

Gohan just looked at Sakura who now had tears going down her eyes. "Sakura please say something?" Gohan asked really worried now.

Sakura however didn't hear Gohan she just had a Flash back of all the good times she had with Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback start_

_Sakura just sate down next to a rock crying her eyes out learning that Naruto had been killed saving her. "Why did this have to happen?" She asked herself._

_Sakura just took a deep breath after some more crying and looked up into the sky. "I know you may not be able to hear me Naruto, but I will not let you down." Sakura said with a weak smile on her face. "And I'm sorry for getting you killed Naruto." She said as the last tear went down her face._

* * *

_Flashback forward after the Saiyans defeat _

_After Sakura found out about her tail and what the Kyuubi did to her, and she didn't like it she just looked over at Naruto. "Do you know why the Fox wants me Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto just looked at her with a sad look and told her what the Kyuubi wanted her for something she didn't like. Yet Naruto just hugged her, saying that he would never let anything or anyone even touch her or use her._

* * *

_Last flashback_

_"Well Sakura-Chan I think that it makes you look strong in that armour." Naruto said with a smile._

_"Thanks Naruto! Anyway Naruto tell me what it was like when you were dead you told me back on Earth that you were trained but by who?" She asked him._

_Naruto just smiled at her as he never told his friends what happened in other world. "Well you see I was trained by two Shinobi on King Kai's planet." He said to her._

_"So who are they then?" Sakura asked him wanting to know more looking right into his eyes._

_Naruto could see that she was excited about this and smiled. "Well Sakura one of them was the forth Hokage and a Kunoichi from our village!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face._

_Sakura was now more excited about this. "Wow Naruto that is so amazing the Forth Hokage was training you! But who's the Kunoichi that trained you?" She asked._

_Naruto only gave a weak smile at her that Sakura could tell he was not to happy about. "Well you see it was my mom." Naruto said to her._

_Sakura just gave a weak smile back at him. "What about your dad did you meet him too?" She asked who Naruto father was since he didn't say anything about him. What she didn't know was that the Forth Hokage was Naruto's father._

_"Well Sakura the thing is the forth Hokage is my dad." He said to her._

_For a few minutes Sakura did not know what to say and right now she didn't know what to fell this was the man who ruined Naruto's life. "How could he do that to you Naruto? You're his son why the hell would he do that to you!" She yelled._

_Naruto could tell that she was so angry and his father for what he had done to him but he had to tell Sakura why he did this. "Sakura look I know that you hate him. Hell I hated him when I first meet him! But he told me that because of my mothers family clan I was the only one who could keep trapped well back home at least." He said smiling._

_"So what about you mom what was she like?" She asked._

_Naruto just laughed at this making Gohan looking over to where he was. "Well Sakura in a lot of way she's like you! Apart from she has read hair like your pink hair and she always punched people in fits of rage." Naruto said smiling as he went to tell her what Kushina told him about her and Minato._

_Once Naruto was done telling Sakura everything that his parents had told him even about her own mother and how they first meet her. Sakura was slightly sad that her mother who she respected as a little girl and even now killed people when she first landed on their home. But Naruto did tell her that they were bandits and missing ninjas who attacked her. But there were a few things that Sakura was shocked about that Naruto told her, the first was that his mother was the second Jinchuuriki of that fox she hated so much._

_The next thing he told her was what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked and how once he was born and man in an orange make threatened to kill him. This just pissed Sakura off how could any kill a baby who was just born it made her sick._

_But there was one good thing he told her and that was how her mother went o help Minato and Kushina out. That she was with them right to their last breath that they took and she took him to the Third Hokage._

_But there was one thing that bothered her and that was why her mom didn't ever let her make friends with him. "Naruto, how come my mom ever let me be friends with you then, if they were her friends?" She asked and was about to say something to Naruto when he interrupted her._

_"Because it was to keep you safe Sakura you see after they died you mom wanted to keep an eye on me so that the two of us could be friends like we are now. But my parents told me that a man called Danzo had found out about you and your mother and told her to stay away from me or he would take you away again. And make you nothing more then a tool for him to use not only that he would tell everyone about the two of you being aliens!" Naruto said to her he hated it knowing that her mother had no choose in the matter._

_End Flashbacks_

* * *

Sakura just stood up as she saw flashes Naruto smiling at her, asking her out on dates and even sparing with each other. "You killed Naruto, You killed Naruto." She said as tears kept failing out of her eyes.

All around them the sky turned dark a lighting hit the ground while Sakura's pink hair and green eyes started to change to teal green. The rocks on the ground started to break apart as small rocks and pebbles started to rise from the ground while her hair went from pink to gold, everyone else just looked at her in shock.

"Naruto is dead because of you!" She yelled as even her tail went from brown to gold as well. Yet her eye never left, as she kept looking at Frieza. "You killed Naruto, and I'll never see him again because of you! I won't forgive you for this I will never forgive you!" She yelled while the others just watched, confused at what was going on they continued to watch as Sakura let out a scream.

With a flash of gold light, Sakura had transformed and all her friends just watched on at this transformation. Sakura's now gold hair was now standing up apart from her front bags of hair even her tail was gold while her whole eyes were now completely green teal. They could only watch as the all saw the gold aura around her body, while Frieza just looked at the young girl in shock and was wonder what was going on, as this was not a transformation he has seen before other then the Oozaru ones.

Frieza right eye widened in fear and yet he didn't even know why this was nor did he like it. _*What is going on? Why did she change like that?* _Frieza asked himself looking down at the Saiyan girl.

Sakura on the other had just looked at Goku and the other, and they could all still see the tears she had in her eyes. Yet that was not all they saw, her eyes were now more hard and cold but only at Frieza which were full of hate and anger.

Sakura for her part just took a deep breath before she spook to the others. "Guys I want you all to go, find Bulma and leave." She said to them.

Yet they just looked over at her not sure if they should both Krillin and Gohan were at Sasuke side. While both Goku and Piccolo just looked at her knowing it would be crazy to leave her alone to fight Frieza, as he could kill her.

* * *

**A/N Please read now I know what you are all thinking why make Sakura a Super Saiyan. I will tell you why it was because Gogeta408 said this to me, next when if comes to the SSJ moment. It won't be Goku. Oh no... It will, I repeat it will be Sakura Haruno. Why you may ask simple! Vegeta will be so pissed off that not only did a non full Saiyan go super. It was a girl! Not only that, it will be important when Naruto has to fight her while Sakura is under the Kyuubi's control. Thanks for reading this chapter please Review and no flames please I wanted to make it original and not make it Goku he will still go Super Saiyan that is all I will say as I don't want to give too much away. So please try to respect the decision that I made for this chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40 Sakura vs Frieza

**A/N Well guys here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it as there will be a few shocks to you all. **

_Legend _"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 40 Namek/Frieza saga part 31 Sakura vs. Frieza Naruto's alive**

Down in the depths of the Namekian Sea Naruto slowly opened his eyes ever so slightly and heard Sakura yell his name. "Sakura-chan, I have to help her!" Naruto coughed up blood as he looked at the light that just grew ever darker.

Soon Naruto felt the energy enter his body the moment his body had it the ground they were only tiny little energy and Naruto could just barley see them. _*I've got to do something I can't just die and let that son of a bitch kill all my friends, especially Sakura-chan.* _Naruto thought, yet the natural energy of Namek flow into his body but this would take time it was a good thing that his dad taught him as well as King Kai about holding your breath long periods of time.

* * *

Flashback to Naruto's training with King Kai the old joker was teaching Naruto another one of the old Kai's techniques. With the help of his parents, that would heal his body but was deadly to use for normal people, but as Naruto was able to heal faster thanks to this new technique.

King Kai just gave a smile as did his parents. "Very good Naruto just keep it up." King Kai said as he watched Naruto. "Just keep still and concentrate on what you're doing let there be no distractions in your mind, because you have to keep you body still for this…" King Kai said with a smile.

At the moment Naruto was in a mediating pose with his eyes closed, his whole body was still even moving an inch as he focused on all the energy around the Planet. And slowly the three saw the small energy enter his body, giving back some of the power he had lost while fighting both his parents to which he lost but happy that he fought the two.

Goku on the other hand watched as he had tried to master this technique, but was unable to do it. But he didn't care about this and was just happy that Naruto was doing well as well as impressed by the technique that he was seeing.

All the four did was watch in satisfaction at how well Naruto was doing right now as they saw the energy enter Naruto's body. "This is good." King Kai said as he looked at Naruto parents. "As you both can tell this is a rare technique that few can ever really master." He said with a smile knowing that Naruto may be on to master this technique.

"So what does this technique do then King Kai?" Minato asked as he looked on.

"Well you see it's called Renhinsha, which heals the body at a rapid speed, but you have to be very still for it to work. The good thing about this technique is that it can heal both minor and even major wounds." He said to her, this only made Kushina wonder who came up with this.

Kushina just looked over at King Kai and wondered who came up with this technique. "So how did you learn something like this then King Kai?" She asked not taking her eyes off her son.

Goku on the other hand just smiled at this." Yeah they sound really strong." He said with the famous Son grin.

King Kai on the other hand just gave a sad smile at the three, which all they saw. "What's the matter King Kai? What's with the sad look?" Kushina asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

With a deep sigh King Kai just looked at the two then Naruto. "Well you see the thing is this was taught to me by a long dead race, in which the fires of war killed their people." He said, while Minato just look at him.

Being in a war himself he knew all to well what happened as he himself so comrades killed in battle many times. But from the look that King Kai had on his face something told Minato that this war was a lot bigger then what King Kai said.

It was then before Minato could go on that King Kai started talking again when Kushina asked who they were. "Well Kushina they were known as the Trimonights an ancient race billions of years old, like the Kai's they watched over the Universe as well as alternate realities and different dimensions, they made sure that evil never tried to attack a world that could not protect them self's." He said to the two Ninjas who just turned their attention towards Naruto while still paying attention to what King Kai was telling them. Goku on the other hand just looked at King Kai with interest at this race, as he went on to tell them, about Five Alien races that they went to war with.

After King Kai had told them about everything in detail of the Great War, as it was called he even said the many worlds that fell to the Five Races. This was something that Goku and the two dead Ninjas didn't like at the millions that died or became slaves because of them.

"The war ended with the death of all them along with the Five Alien races that they fought in that war, and only one survived that battle and he his all alone now, going to every alternate realities and different dimensions watching them, sometimes he gets involved other times he does not." He said with a smile happy to know that one was still alive as he went on to tell him more about the Trimonights and how they stopped ageing at 19 giving them a young look. But their brains were a lot bigger the normal humans and other races and able to survive in space with out the need for air.

Kushina then looked at King Kai "So I take it they invented this technique to heal their body when hurt this badly then?" She asked to which King Kai just nodded his head at her.

"So he can send them home then this Trimonight, once the Saiyans have been stopped that is." Minato said yet King Kai just shook his head at this.

"It's a good idea Minato, but since Naruto and the others first got here I have tried to call him." He said to Minato. "Believe me I have tried calling him, but it seems that he is out of reach at this time." King Kai said as the three saw his move antenna as the moved about for a while.

It was then that he gave a deep sigh. "Well from the look of it I can't seem to call him, meaning he is not in this dimension." King Kai said to the three.

The four just looked at each other while Naruto walked up to them with a smile on his face having heard what they said. "Hey it's alright after all this guy already sounds like he has a lot to do and this world is fun after all." Naruto said with a smile since he had meet new friends and even his own parents.

Nothing else was said as Naruto and Goku decided to spar with each other the rest of the day. With that both Goku and Naruto continued the training in preparation for the Saiyans that they would be facing.

With that Naruto's eyes opened as he continued to look up and soon felt a power up above the surface, right where his friends were. Yet this power didn't belong to Frieza, no Naruto know who it belonged to the girl he loved Sakura.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Goku and his friends, all they could do right now was look at what happened to Sakura. Goku and his friends saw her tears, and right now the only sounds they could hear was the waves that were crashing into the rocks. While Sakura just continued to look at Frieza with both anger and hatred like nothing she ever felt before, and al she wanted right now was to make him pay for killing Naruto.

Yet all Gohan and Krillin did was keep an eye on Sasuke who was still alive something they were grateful for. The two just looked over at Frieza to which the eye that was closed slowly opened his left eyes and looked down at Sakura confused at what was going on.

Frieza just watched Sakura as well as the other making sure that no one else transformed like this. Yet what was this transformation anyway he had after all seen a lot of Saiyan transform, but they were only changed into apes this was something different about this transformation. "What is this I thought Saiyans only transformed into Apes?" He asked himself. "This is completely different from anything I've ever seen."

Sakura then looked to the others once again and saw that they had not left yet. "Guys please you have to go now." She told them.

Yet both Gohan and Krillin just shock their heads. "There's is no way we're just going to leave you Sakura!" The two yelled.

Yet Sakura just looked back at the two trying her best not to get mad at them, but she knew that Frieza would kill them just like everyone else. Slowly she looked at Goku and Piccolo and hoped that they would do what she asked them to do, and from the way that Goku was looking at her she knew he wanted to still fight.

"Piccolo-sensei, Goku you need to take them all and go before it's too late, and if we lose you Piccolo-sensei then we can't bring back the others." She said to the two.

Gohan on the other hand just looked at Sakura and saw the pain in her eyes, a part of him was saying that she could not win without help. This was just one of the reasons that he wanted to stay here and help her fight not only that this monster had killed one of his friends too.

However both Piccolo and Goku just gave each other a look and knew they had to go and get Bulma then leave Namek. Yet Goku had a different idea in mind right now, but first he needed to get the others out of here before Frieza attacked them or worse killed them like he did with Naruto.

Quickly Piccolo moved over to where Sasuke was and picked him up and looked over to Goku but gave one last look at Sakura. "Goku, we better get going." Piccolo said, as he supported Sasuke limp body over his shoulder.

Goku just nodded his head at Piccolo and looked at his son and Krillin. "You two we need to go now!" He yelled as he took a look at Frieza who was still in shock at what was going on right now.

Krillin on the other hand just looked at Goku in shock at what he was saying. "Goku you've got to be kidding me we can't just leave Sakura on her own!" He yelled in protest at what his friend was thinking.

"Krillin, I don't like this anymore then you, but I want to make sure no one else dies today." He said not taking his eyes away from Sakura or Frieza.

Goku nodded his head and looked at Gohan, he was about to tell him to leave until Piccolo spoke up first. "Gohan we need to go now." His teacher said to him.

Gohan just looked at his teacher in shock, but knew that he had to do so, "Alright then Mr Piccolo." Gohan said to his teacher.

Slowly Gohan and Krillin took off into the air which was followed by Piccolo, and lastly Goku who just looked at Sakura and saw the anger she had. He knew it very well as it was the same that he had when King Piccolo had killed his friends when he was younger Krillin.

Slowly Goku took off leaving just Frieza and Sakura alone. "Sakura I hope you know what you're doing because I'm the one that should be fighting him." Goku said to her.

Sakura on the other hand just smiled at him. "Yeah maybe but I don't think you could take much more Goku, and after all he killed Naruto and tried to kill Sasuke so please Goku you keep Gohan safe while I'll deal with this monster." She said with a weak smile on her face. Goku just nodded at her and headed in the direction where the others where, only for a few to look back at Sakura.

Yet as they all started to leave Frieza just looked at them all as he slowly lifted his right hand finger towards Gohan and Krillin. "Only I get to decide who leave alive here today!" Frieza yelled to them, yet Sakura just frowned at this and run in front of Frieza and gave a swap at his legs knocking him to the ground, before grabbing his hand and slowly crushing it with her strength.

Frieza just looked at in shock while Goku looked back to see what was going on. "You just don't know when to stop do you!" She yelled tighten her grip on Frieza slowly crushing his hand. "You just don't know when to stop do you?" She asked looking at Frieza's red eyes.

"All you do is keep killing and killing!" She yelled once again even tightening her grip on Frieza's hand. "First it was the people of this Planet, which you killed even when the asked you to stop, then there was Koukyo next was Vegeta and Sasuke." Sakura then stopped as she saw Naruto Smile in her head and holding back the tears only to see what Frieza did just making Sakura more angrier. "Then you killed Naruto." She said with a whisper.

Frieza just continued to look up at her with pure hatred in his eyes, as Frieza's face had a scowl on it. Sakura could easily see this on Frieza's face as the tyrant tried to pull away but Sakura just tightened her grip on his hand. "You don't even care do you? All that matters to you is the extinction of the Saiyans even if they are babies you would kill them." Sakura said as she thought of her younger sister.

Sakura knew that Frieza would kill her family and all her friends if he could with out even thinking twice about it. It was then that Frieza realised a power pink shock wave around both himself and Sakura trying to pull his hand out oh her grip.

"You let go of me you foul monkey!" Frieza yelled in fury as the pink energy become more powerful.

The young half female Saiyan just let go and slowly stepped away from Frieza, as the tyrant got up on his feet and moved away from Sakura. Once Frieza had done this he just looked over at her, while using his left hand to rub his right a few times. "How is this possible you just a half breed Saiyan bitch!" He yelled as he looked at Sakura's appearance. "No don't tell me it can't be true, that stupid old story is nothing more then a fairy tail!" He yelled in more shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku and the other kept on flying knowing they had to look for Bulma and then leave Namek as fast as they could. Both Krillin and Gohan were just shocked at what had happened to Sakura as the both remembered what Vegeta had said about the Super Saiyan being born.

"Man did you see that Goku, you think with all the things Vegeta told us that would be the one thing that was true." Krillin said. "After all I thought he just said something about super Saiyan just to make Frieza scared." Krillin said with a smile.

Goku just nodded but he was more worried about Sakura right now hoping she would not do anything. After all she had lost a friend and he knew what that was like all to well, since he saw Krillin body when he was younger and found at what happened to him.

"I just hope she'll be alright." Gohan said with a whisper.

Krillin on the other hand just looked over at him and patted him on the back. "Hey don't forget Gohan she had her sleeping powers woken up by Guru, not to mention what that big Recoome guy did not her as well."

"His right Gohan remember that I trained the both of you, not to mention she had helped even more after my death with her friends, plus she a Saiyan kid." Piccolo said to him, but in truth he was just as worried as Goku right now.

Gohan at hearing what his teacher just smiled. "Maybe your right Mr Piccolo." it was then that Gohan felt something down below the surface of the Namekian Sea.

As Gohan tried to look harder he saw it was a person. "Could that be Bulma?" Gohan asked, but as he looked closer he noticed that the person had blond hair.

It was then Gohan knew who it might be. "Hey I think its Naruto!" Gohan yelled to the others as they too looked down as Goku then remembers what King Kai had taught Naruto.

Goku just smiled at this as he looked at the others who just gave a smile, all apart from Sasuke as he was still unconscious. "Guys Naruto might still be alive!" Goku yelled as he went down to cheek on him.

Goku soon landed right next to Naruto, the lower half of his body was in the water _*Come on Naruto you can't die after all you have a dream to fulfil.* _Goku thought as he kneeled down next to him. "He must have been washed out here." Goku said to the others.

As he looked over his body he noticed that the wound that Frieza did to him was almost completely gone. With only a bit of blood that was left as the rest had been washed away by the sea but he still had a hole in his armour, Goku just closed his eyes trying to feel Naruto's life force.

Piccolo just looked over as he watched Goku cheek to see if Naruto was still alive. "Well Goku is he" Piccolo said not able to fin shish know if Naruto was dead then there was no way that he could be brought back to life.

"Naruto's alive but barley you guys." Goku said as he picked him up. "Come we need to get to the ship, I just hope that we find Bulma on our way." He said to the others as they all nodded.

With that they took of as fast as they could once as they heard Naruto calling out to Sakura. The others all looked back in the direction in which they came from and where Frieza and Sakura were right now.

* * *

Meanwhile back with where the battle would soon begin Frieza just continued to look over at Sakura with slight fear. "This can't be true it has to be a trick!" Frieza yelled. "But no matter once I kill you I'll go after the others that got away and make them scream." He said to her with a smile.

Sakura just tightened her fists at hearing this. "No I won't let you hurt them, as a Shinobi I will give my life to keep the safe!" She yelled as load as she could. "I will make sure of it Frieza!" Sakura yelled once more as she powered up and dashed right at Frieza. While the small rock that Sakura was standing on was destroyed.

Frieza saw this and was taken back at the speed she had, but he had no time to think about it, as Sakura had punch him right in the face with her left hand. Thanks to Sakura's monster strength Frieza was sent flying away, but he had no time to do anything but look on as Sakura grab hold of Frieza's tail only to smash Frieza's back on some near by rock.

"Argh!" Was all Frieza could do as he felt his back hit the rocks.

Sakura then proceed to throw the tyrant right down to the ground, once Frieza had hit the ground with so much force that it left a crevice in the ground as well as creating a dust cloud. Sakura just watched where Frieza had landed and knew she would soon come back to his feet in no time at all.

Slowly Sakura watched as the dust cloud disappeared, while Frieza unblessed a yellow blast from inside the ground that Sakura and thrown him in. She just continued to watch as she heard Frieza yell as she saw a white and a blood red blast dome was all that she could tell it was.

As soon the whole ground in which Frieza had landed in exploded, thanks to the tyrants rage. This only sent small rocks flying everywhere some of which hits Sakura face and her chest, but when they hit her they just broke of even smaller almost into dust.

Yet as she watched she saw a tower of water come out of the dust, followed by Frieza who just gave a mighty yell. It was then that Frieza took off from the ground and into the air where Sakura and just looked at her. While behind him the water still was rushing up until it slowly receded.

As Frieza looked at Sakura, but soon just gave a sick smile at the female Saiyan and laughed light at her. "I don't know why you hate me so, the Saiyans have done fare worse then me." He said looking at her and then smiled even more.

Frieza knew just how to get to her right now after all he seen her mother killed even her own comrades. "What makes you judge me, even your own mother was a savage she killed even her on team, she was nothing more then a clod blooded monster and enjoyed it, that what all you Saiyans are."

Sakura didn't even flinch at this but she hated how Frieza called her mother a clod blooded monster. "My ancestors paid for what they did."

Frieza on the other hand just laughed at what she had just said. "Oh really is that why they all died, I thought it was because I killed them all."

Sakura just looked over at Frieza and frowns at him. "Your just a monster that just kills people for he's own amusement."

Frieza on the other hand just gave a smile as he looked over at Sakura. "Oh really and what about you little Miss Super Saiyan? If anything you're just as bad as me wanting to kill me." Frieza said looking at Sakura. "After all I can see it in your eyes you want nothing more then to kill me right now, and make me suffer." Sakura just said at him keep her face in a frown.

Yet Frieza just continued to laugh at her. "Well looks like the jury could still be out on that one." He said with a cruel smile, as he quickly dashed into the rising smock cloud.

However Sakura just followed him Frieza to the other side not wanting to let her eyes leave his sight. As she knew that he would want to attack her friends, and most likely try to get away as well.

As Frieza looked over at the young girl he just get a yell before attack her with his move called Flaming Cannon on Sakura. With his left hand Frieza unblessed the orange blast at Sakura yet Frieza didn't stop, he just kept doing the same thing over and over again and he was not going to stop.

As Frieza did this he just laughed madly at Sakura. "Let's see if you can survive this you Saiyan filth!" He yelled at her, while all around him the waves on the ocean below just got more intense with Frieza as attacking on Sakura.

Soon Frieza had decided to stop and looked at where the Saiyan was but for not all he could see was black smock. As Frieza watched the smock slowly fade away he saw that Sakura was still floating there, and still looking at him.

When Frieza saw her he was shocked but shock it off started to growl and powered up, as he did so his body sparked with electrical energy. "I will not let some girl mock me!" He yelled as he started to fire a barrage of red ki blast covered in electricity at her that her.

Frieza just did the same as he did last time but after firing five at Sakura he used both hands to make an even bigger one. "Eat this you Saiyan brat!" He yelled as he throws it at her.

* * *

Meanwhile the attack that Frieza had just done to Sakura was felt by Goku and the others, all of whom just looked back. They just all watched the light from the attack, and wondered if Sakura was alright, Goku on the other had just tightened his fists at the thought of what Frieza could be doing right now to Sakura.

"Do you think Sakura is alright back there?" A worried Krillin asks.

Gohan just nodded as well as he felt a small shock wave from Frieza's attack and then looked over at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was slowly open his eyes and was looking around Gohan could already tell he was trying to see what was going on.

"Hey dad Naruto's waking up." Gohan said to his dad as Goku just turned to look at Naruto who was over his shoulder.

Naruto then tried to move only for Goku to stop him. "Naruto don't move you still hurt!" Goku yelled worried that Naruto would hurt him self even more.

Naruto on the other hand just took deep breaths at this, as he still found it hard to breath right now. "I can't…need to help…..Sakura-chan." He said with a few gasps each time.

When he said this the others knew that he wanted to go back and help Sakura, but the others knew he was in no condition to do that. But they couldn't help but smile at him they saw how much he loved Sakura and would do anything to keep her safe.

"I…just want…to help her…." He said as he started to cough.

Krillin just smiled at Naruto. "Hey man just rest if you die she will never forgive you for that." He said with a smile knowing Sakura would be happy to see Naruto was alive.

Naruto knew that the others would not let him go back to Sakura, and right now he didn't have any strength to fight them. He just turned his head backwards and looked at where Sakura was, he just closed his eyes and hoped that King Kai and his parents watched over her.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the two fighters, Frieza had stopped and was now catch thing his breath. While as he looked on to see if he had killed Sakura, all around him the waves were crashing into the rocks and below the smock was a whirlpool. As soon as the smock faded away Frieza saw that Sakura was still their not taking her eyes away from him.

"Everything you do to people just digs your own grave Frieza!" Sakura yelled as she rushed at him punching him right in the face. Sakura had made sure to put some of her Chakra into that punch.

When Sakura had hit Frieza, the tyrant was sent flying backwards as his body spinning like a ball, yet Frieza managed to stop him self. "That was some punch you little brat." Frieza said to her as he rubbed his face, while blood came out.

Sakura for the first time gave a little smile. "Oh sorry did that hurt?" She asked smiling. "Well true this then!" She yelled dashing right at him.

Yet Frieza was ready for this as he went dashing at her as well, as the two got close to each other both had punched each other in the face. As their head were pushed back with the punch each had received, they two slightly looked at each other in the eyes as the back away from each other.

The two resumed fighting once more, as they kicked each other only for there knees to meet each other. The two trading blow for blow with each other with both their fists and kicks, yet each time they blocked the others attack while every now and then they managed to hit each other.

Sakura and Frieza then gave a kick into the others stomach knocking the wind out of them, while the armour Sakura had on slightly cracked. Sakura just looked down slightly before she looked over to Frieza who had landed on some rocks.

As Frieza continued to look over at Sakura he saw her get something out, it was her ninja head band. Frieza just wondered what she was doing, but the tyrant was not about to let her get the chance to do anything else.

Frieza just gritted his teeth as he looked over at Sakura slowly Frieza focused energy to his right hand. "Die you Saiyan trash!" Frieza yelled as he fired his death beam at her.

Yet Sakura just dogged out the way and just in time as well, while Frieza just looked over at her shock. "What the how could she have dogged while I'm this close to her?" Frieza yelled. Yet he didn't really think about it as he jumped up into the sky as he just gritted his teeth together.

"Eat this Saiyan!" Frieza yelled as he fired several more Death beams at Sakura, yet she got out of the way with a few of them while one had just missed her shoulder.

Yet another managed to graze her left leg, while the beams that had missed Sakura just hit near by islands. While other beams crashed into the sea and nearby rocks and stone pillars, Sakura just dodged it, and just in time too as a bit of her pink hair was burnt by the attack.

It was then that the young Saiyan girl moved to where some more pillars of rocks where, while Frieza just teleported not far from her. As this went on the attacks that Frieza had tried to hit Sakura with just kept on missing her, only hitting rocks and very small islands that was around them. Yet this just caused explosions all around the two as a giant dust cold of rocks was formed thanks to Frieza's death beam. Yet this didn't stop his attack on Sakura, as he didn't really care about this Planet at all, so he kept pressing his attack on her until the stone pillars that Sakura was using was now destroyed.

However even after doing this Frieza just continued to fire in the dust cloud, and soon he stopped taking deep breaths. Frieza just watched his attack, as the dust clod that he knew that had the young female Saiyan exploded, yet as the dust slowly settled down the tyrant saw Sakura lookup at him.

"It can't be, she nothing more then a child, she should be nothing to me!" Frieza yelled as he watched Sakura slowly rise up to where Frieza was while black smock was behind her.

While Frieza just looked over at Sakura in anger and frustration as well. "Hey why can't I hit you huh?" Frieza asked but saw the young girl smile. "Well tell me! Why can't I hit you and why are you smiling, just tell me!" He yelled

Sakura on the other had continued to smile at him as a part of her thought how funny it was. She found it funny how hard it was for Frieza to hit her, as she just remember all the times she had hit Naruto for doing something perverted. Looking back at it now it seemed funny, as Naruto always seemed to just let her hit him when he could have just as easy got out of the way from her punches.

At first she just looked at her blue head band, and then Sakura then looked up at Frieza. "Why well let's say you didn't say please, I'm a girl after all." She said with a smile. "Or didn't your mother teach you how to treat girls?"

Frieza on the other hand was not only pissed at this for what she had said, but also what she said about his mother almost like an insult. "What please you want me to say please to a Saiyan brat like you? And a child none the less beat him to it." Frieza said looking at the girl who just nodded. "Alright then you brat please!" Frieza yelled as he fired the Death beam at her, yet Sakura decided to just to get out the way from the attack.

As Frieza looked over at her he saw that she just smiled back. "Sorry I changed my mind, after all that what we do changed our minds as we grow older." She said with a smile as she slowly put her head band on.

Frieza on the other hand just looked at her wondering what she was doing, and why she was pointing this headband on. "What are you doing girl?" He asked.

Sakura on the over hand just put Forehead Protector on, but instead of putting it on the top of her as she had done before. She decided that this time she would have it over her forehead just like Naruto and Sasuke, while Frieza watched what she was doing as Sakura just tied the back of her Forehead Protector.

Slowly Sakura looked Frieza in the eyes. "I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha and, and I believe the one thing that you could never." She said to him as she smiled and pointed to the leaf symbol. "I believe in The Will of Fire just like my Team-mates do, and I'm going to make sure that you will never hurt anyone else ever again, even if it means that I die as well." she said as Frieza just looked over at.

As Frieza looked over at her he just laughed at her. "The Will of Fire, don't make me laugh you monkey fool." Frieza said to her as he closed his eyes. "You know you just as bad as Vegeta and Koukyo with their little belies." Frieza said laughing at her.

Sakura on the other hand just looked over at him not liking the way he just laughed at what she and her village believed in. So as Frieza was laughing at Sakura and her Will of Fire, said Saiyan just rushed over towards him and used all her Chakra into a punch. So slowly her left hand glowed with blue Chakra, and then tightened it into a fist as she punched the tyrant in the face.

This just sent Frieza flying backwards at the power Sakura had put into the punch. "Never insult what the people of my home believe in!" She yelled as she used her speed to get behind Frieza and just punched him again, sending Frieza back the way he came.

Once again Sakura made her way behind Frieza grabbing what was left of his tail and started to use her fist as a paddle, while Frieza was the ball. After a short time Frieza did a round house kick so Sakura face sending her crashing into a mountain below her.

Frieza just wiped the blood away from his mouth with his right hand, as he just looked where he had sent Sakura. "Dame that little brat she will pay!" Frieza cursed as he continued to look he saw Sakura blast her way out, while around her tiny rocks fell down to the ground with dust around her too.

Sakura just shoot right back into the sky and looked over at Frieza as the tyrant just smiled at her. "Well how about that, out of all the monkeys one actually managed to become a Super Saiyan and what even more funny it nothing more then a half bread girl." Frieza said withy a smile.

"You know it was always funny to see Vegeta go over that old legend ever since he was a child, he was so sure that he was the one but if only he was alive now." Frieza said laughing at the thought. "He would be so disappointed that a girl beat him too it."

Frieza just continued to smile as he looked over at Sakura, while said girl was still frowning at him. With one last look at each other, the two once again started to fight throwing both punches and kicks at each other, even use some small ki blast at each other which they both blocked or knocked away.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku and the others were now a lot closer to the ship in which Goku used to get to Namek. All the four fighters did was look down at the dead Ginyu Force Members that Vegeta had killed both Krillin and Gohan just looked down below at the damage. All the two could do was give a bog sigh as the looked at the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke, so many life had been lost because of Frieza and his men and now Sakura was fighting him alone.

Gohan just looked back as he wished there was something he could do he saw Sakura as family, as a sister. Yet Goku and piccolo saw that he was looking back and knew that he wanted to go and help her after all the two spent one whole year training with each other.

"I know what your thinking Gohan and don't." Piccolo said looking at him.

Goku could only agree with him. "His right Gohan if you go back Frieza could just use you." He said to his son, but also knew that he should have finished Frieza off.

* * *

Meanwhile both Sakura and Frieza continued their fight as Frieza used his Death Cannon on Sakura was ready to use her own attack. "Die Saiyan brat!" He yelled at Sakura as he unleashed his attack on her Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand just got out the way just in time. "Eat this Grandma **Sakura Arrows!" **Sakura then launches multiple energy blasts in the shape of arrows. "Now eat this!" Sakura yelled.

With that Sakura released her attack on Frieza, yet the tyrant just dogged all of the multiple energy blasts. While behind him the explosion went off with smoke rising from behind, as the attacks that were used had hit some small islands yet both fighters just continued to look at each other.

However Frieza just yelled that no matter what the girl in front of him was not getting any weaker. At the thought Frieza just got even madder, as a red aura with a back outline surrounded his body as well and soon it started to expand in size.

* * *

As this was going on, back on one of Frieza many planets that were under his iron grip, many of his men were running around. While other tried to get in contact with the Ginyu Force, but with no luck at all, as one looked over on a computer on their scouter readings.

"I'm not picking up anything from the Ginyu Force, and Frieza's scouter is still off line." One lizard like alien with Orange hair said. "I can't even get a reading on his power right now."

While a human looking man with blue hair, had also had a red scouter over his left eye, he just looked at the super computer as he looked up. "But that mean, it could be possible that they've all been killed!" He yelled in shock.

It was then they heard a chuckle from behind. "Well I say good riddance." he said as the two just looked back as the saw a purple alien that looked just like Cui. "That right you heard me, let Frieza die for all I care." He said as he started to walk over to the two.

Both just turned around and looked at him. "What are you crazy?" The short Lizard man said.

"Yeah, Frieza killed my people as well as many of ours I say lets get what's coming to him." He said with a smile.

However he was soon shoot in the back by him own men multiple times and screamed as it happened only to look back. "You idiots, live as slave if you want to." He said to them blood coming out of his mouth.

"No body double crosses Lord Frieza and lives kill him!" The leader said as the other as the other soldier's fired once more, this time they attacked from the front shooting him even more.

The purple Alien just cried out as he fell down to the ground, but the body wasn't there for long, as the leader vaporized it. While most of the others who had seen this just backed away slightly, yet a few just look over to see who had done this and as the leader walked out most were shocked.

He was of the same race that the soldier's had just killed only he had a white cape on. "Take note men, that this is the price of traitors." He said as he looked down in disgust.

The other just looked on still in shock at what they had just seen. "But he was one of your own kind?" He asked as he looked up.

The two he looked at just jumped back, while the lizard just looked at him. "That man one of my own kind?" He asked looking at them.

The little Lizard just backed just back away when the purple alien looked at him. "Yes he was." Was all he said looking at him in shock?

"Listen, don't any of you get it?" He said looking at the others around him. "Don't you men get it, there are no individual races any more as there is only two kinds of people now, those that obey Frieza and those that disobey Frieza, and they never live very long." with a yell he throw his arms into the air. "So which kind are you? Do you support Frieza or do you want to die like our friend just now?" He asked the other, as most just nodded their head. "Good its better then dying take my word, now get back to work all of you!" He yelled.

After he said this, the three soon heard a beeping coming from the computer, with that all three ran over to it. "Sir I'm picking up a power reading from Planet Namek, I'm isolating it now." He said as he looked at the computer screen. "Sir its Lord Frieza and the power I'm picking up from him and it's huge."

"Well it look like the boss is turning up the heat." The Purple alien said with a smile on his face.

"Wait there another power too, and it's just as huge as lord Frieza's!" The Short lizard said.

"What the how big is it?" The purple alien said with a worried look in his eye.

With that the short lizard started to get a lock on the power trying to identify how big it is. "It's equally as big, no wait it's a little bigger, and I'm locking onto the signal right now." He said to his boss.

As the one with the blue hair started to get a lock on the signal the whole computer started to overload. "What the hell shut it down now!" One yelled as a few other mad sure to turn it shut it down before going off in their faces.

"So what do you want us to do sir?" A blue skin man asked with horns on his head asked.

The leader just looked over at a few of the other men. "I want you to contact King Cold immediately!" He yelled, as the solider left without delay.

Every just had a worried look on their faces now, as they didn't know what they should or for that matter how angry King Cold will be. Yet none of them knew of the fight that was taking place on Namek.

* * *

**A/N Well ending this chapter here guys once again sorry for the wait as this was one of the more harder chapter for me to do. Any please leave a review on what you think and please no flames on Sakura, but hey I decided to have Naruto alive, thanks to a power from a long dead race. **

**And yes the Trimonight are an OC race of mine that is made up the can go to any dimensions and realities. So the one who is still alive could take them back home in his ship but as King Kai said he can't get a hold of him. **


	41. Chapter 41 Approaching destruction

**A/N Well guys and girls another chapter for all of you I will try to get this Saga done. But I would like to thank you all for waiting I know it's been a while but you can't rush these's things, plus being ill does not help anyway I don't own Naruto or DBZ so please enjoy.**

_Legend _"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**"**_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 41 Namek/Frieza saga part 32 Approaching destruction **

The fight of Namek was getting more and more dangerous both their Ki's getting bigger with Sakura's being a bright yellow while Frieza's was blood red. While the power the two were giving made a vortex that sucked everything below in, tree were ripped from their roots while the ground that was below them started to split apart. Even the sea below them became a twister that sucked the water up into the two balls of energy blasts that the two fighters were making, while blots of lighting shoot off from the two.

* * *

While this was going on Goku and his friends had at last reached the ship that Goku had used to get to Namek. When he saw it Goku just smiled while looking back at Naruto and Sasuke, the latter of whom was still unconscious while Naruto was awake but couldn't do much as his body was still healing from the attack that had almost killed him.

Krillin just gave a smile at the young blond. "Man Naruto you're so lucky your survived that attack we all thought you were dead." Krillin said still a little shocked at how Naruto was alive.

"Hey guys I can see the ship I used to get to Namek." Goku said looking at his ship seeing that it had not been touched but anyone.

"From the looks of it we might be able to leave Namek in it." Piccolo said as the group landed in front of the ship as they all rushed inside.

Soon they all walked inside as Piccolo laid Sasuke down onto the floor, while Goku placed Naruto on the char that was close to the controls to Goku's ship. When Naruto sat in the char he just gave a light moan of pain as Goku helped him, Goku and Piccolo was a little worried about the wound that Frieza gave him.

All Goku could do was give a weak smile at him. "Sorry Naruto we'll try to get you fixed up just keep using the energy to heal yourself." Goku said as Naruto just gave Goku his famous fox like grin.

"It's alright Goku sensei I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to, as I know you guys would just stop me from leaving this ship." Naruto said with a smile as he looked outside the ship. "And trust me I really want to leave and help Sakura-Chan." He said slowly taking air into his body.

It was then that a view screen came down from the ceiling, at first the screen nothing but static until their heard a voice on the other side. It was a voice that they all knew very well as it could only belong to one person thanks to them yelling for Gohan, once the static was gone they could all see that is was indeed Chi-Chi along with Bulma's father.

Gohan just looked at his mother who now had a space suit on her, once she saw Gohan and Goku her eyes watered up a little. "Oh Gohan my baby your alright!" She yelled tears of joy.

Naruto on the other hand just gave a light sigh at her. _*Man why does she have to be so overprotective, I mean even my mum not like this.* _Naruto thought watching what was going on with Chi-Chi and Gohan. Naruto made a little note in his head to remind himself not to do this when he had kids, but he did find it funny at times looking at Goku and his family as the blonde Ninja just smiled at them.

As the Naruto watched he saw Chi-Chi water up in the eyes. "My little baby you're alive!" She yelled.

Naruto only turn his head over to them a grin lightly. "Hey do you mind keeping it down Chi-Chi I'm trying to rest!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get some energy back to healing his body.

Chi-Chi just gave Naruto a look but saw how badly hurt he was. "Hey I need to make sure my son is alright mister, after all hanging out with all these delinquents!" Chi-Chi yelled at Naruto as said blonde just closed his eyes at the yelling she just gave him.

Goku on the other hand just rubbed the back of his head as Chi-Chi looked at him. "Goku is everything alright there?" Master Roshi asked as the blind Turtle master herd his student laugh.

Goku could only let out a deep sigh as he looked outside his ship, yet Master Roshi heard this and started to get worried. "Goku my boy what's wrong?" The old master asked.

Gou just looked back at his teacher. "Sasuke and Naruto are both badly hurt Master Roshi." He said as he looked at the two and saw Naruto look at his feet and had his eyes closed. "Frieza almost killed both of them Sasuke saved Sakura's life, while Naruto was nearly killed by him."

Roshi was shocked at this and wonder if anyone was killed. "What about the others Sakura and Krillin and Piccolo?" He asked as they had not spoken yet.

"I'm right here Master Roshi, as is Piccolo." Krillin said as like with Goku he too looked outside the ship his face full of concern on his face.

"And Sakura, she's fighting Frieza right now." Piccolo said keeping his voice clam but he was worried about how the fight was going.

Chi-Chi on the other hand just looked at Goku and wondered where Bulma was. "Look I need to go and find Bulma she's still on Namek somewhere." As he looked back at his wife and smiled. "Don't worry Chi." Goku said calling her by the nickname he used for her. "I'll make sure that Gohan stays on the ship." He said.

Goku just looked at the rest as Naruto just looked at Goku. "Look I need to find Bulma, so I need you and the others to stay here while I find her."

"Hey Goku what about Sakura, we can't just leave her to fight Frieza alone" Krillin asked as he knew that the young Pink haired girl asked them to leave the Planet, he was hoping that they didn't do as she asked. "We can't just leave her here." He said to his best friend.

Goku just gave a smile at Krillin and then looked over to Naruto and could tell he didn't want to leave the Planet without Sakura. "Don't worry Krillin I have no intention of leaving Sakura here." He said before he walked out of the Ship.

Goku just looked back at the ship as Gohan and Krillin both looked outside to see him off, Goku just slowly looked at them and gave the s=Son smile at them. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

With that Goku took off as fast as he could while the other who was left at the ship just watched him leave. They all hoped that he was able to find Bulma on time.

* * *

While Goku was off looking for Bulma the fight with Sakura and Frieza was still going on yet the two fighters were just stare each other down. Frieza just looked at Sakura in the eyes and his face had a mean glare his face on as he clinched his fists in anger.

"I'd destroy us both you little brat, before I'd let you live!" Frieza yelled at Sakura who just watched what Frieza was up too. "Either way I'm going to make sure you never make it off this planet alive!" He yelled as he unclenched his fists and gave off a smile to Sakura.

Sakura just watched as Frieza placed both his hands together like he was praying, but she also noticed his red aura slowly getting smaller and closer to Frieza before disappearing. The next thing the tyrant started to do, was slowly separating his hand from each other Frieza created a pink ball of energy that had a black centre while red lighting sparked on the outside. Slow Frieza raised the attack in the air while Sakura just watched what was going on, she was trying to think what Frieza was up to but knew that it was nothing good, it became more so when he just smile at her.

Frieza's arms as well as the pink death ball were now above his head. "You know little girl I just had a brilliant idea do you want to hear it?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

Sakura for her part just looked at him with a wondering gaze. "Oh and what is it Frieza?" She asked back with a little smile.

Frieza just looked at her as he chucked a little his eyes slowly closed and his head looked down. "I finally thought of a way to beat you." He said to her raising his head to look up at her in the eyes. "Sure your power is great and you're a little smarter the averaged monkey, but I'm still much smarter then you and that being said it's always the smartest one that wins not the strongest!" Frieza yelled as he put more power into his attack.

This just made Sakura look up as she saw the Death ball getting even bigger. "What are you doing your going to kill us both?" She yelled shocked at what Frieza was going to do.

"Now say goodbye to NAMEK!" Frieza yelled giving off an insane laughter as he threw it right below him and yelled with a smile on his face. "Die Planet Die!"

Sakura on the other hand could only watch as she saw how fast the attack was, she knew that she would never stop it in time. The two just watched as it hit the sea below them making a splash as the whole sea soon turn to a bright white the blinded Sakura and Frieza, but they could still see the attack hit the ground .

They just continued to watch as it tore it way into the ground Sakura just looked back up at Frieza who was still laughing the whole time. While across the Planet everyone else could see what was going on as the sky went a dark pink which everyone saw and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Which was what was going on back at Goku's ship as they watched and wondered what was going on. Even Chi-Chi and Bulma's dad were thinking the same thing as the bright light from Frieza's they just looked outside, both Naruto and Piccolo could feel that something was wrong while Gohan and Krillin just looked outside in shock.

Krillin just looked up at the sky and looked at it in horror. "Oh man what's going on?" Krillin asked as soon the whole sky went white.

This caused them to close their eyes, yet they were not the only ones to see they sky as far from Goku ship Bulma saw this too. The blue haired woman just looked up at the sky while on her hands and knees, and like the others she wondered what was going on. And she was worried that she was going to die, she just closed her eyes as the ground beneath her started to fractured apart and rocks started to fly into the air while Bulma.

Goku on the other hand knew what was going on as he felt who would do an attack like this. "Damn what's Frieza trying to do now?" Goku asked as the light got too bright for him to see in front.

Yet around the planet everything was falling apart even were Guru's as the rock pillar that his home was on started to fall down. While the light from Frieza's attack just got even brighter, while the sea just got more violent with the waves crashing into the side of the cliffs. Even the wind was getting dangerous

Now if you could see Namek from Space you would see a bright yellow flash coming up from the Planet. This just started to get brighter and brighter, even the size was increasing until the whole Planet was covered in the yellow light making it so that no one could see Namek at all.

* * *

Meanwhile on King Kai's world the old master had felt what was going on, and was shocked with his mouth hung open. "Oh my, this just can't be!" He said with fear and sadness as he looked on.

Chiaotzu, Kakashi, Yamcha, and Tien just continued each knew that something was very wrong but they couldn't ask. "King Kai what's happened?" Kakashi asked as he knew that they had to be told what worried the Kai so much.

Yet they just looked on as he lowered his head. "It bad you guys really bad." He said in a low vice yet the four still heard what he said

Kakashi just walked up to the Kai. "Please we need to know it's about what's going on Namek right?" The Copy Ninja asked.

King Kai still had his back to them as he answered what they wanted to know. "You see Sakura was doing well, but now she's finished, it's all over." He said while the four dead fighters just looked on in shock.

Kakashi just tried to remain calm but deep down he was very worried about his team. "But how you said that as a Super Saiyan Frieza wouldn't stand a chance it was why he destroyed their Home Planet." Kakashi said and the Z-Fighters just nodded.

"Kakashi's right King Kai so how the hell did Frieza do this?" Yamcha yelled as he looked at King Kai.

"I'm sorry to say this but it looks like Frieza won this my friends." King Kai said to them as they all just before his head went up. "Sakura had Frieza against the ropes, thanks to her new power and her brains she had Frieza totally out classed."

"But how what did Frieza do king Kai? What went wrong with the fight?" Yamcha asked still shocked.

Tien just uncrossed his arms as he walked over to King Kai. "Maybe she's alright I mean she was train by Piccolo after all that has to count for something right?"

"No I'm sorry Tien, you see Frieza just got desperate and he was losing the battle, he knew it too so he used his trump card." King Kai told them as he started to swat a little. "So he did the only thing that he could do to beat Sakura and make sure everyone else was dead, he destroyed Namek."

They all just looked at the Kai in shock knowing what this meant. "But that means with the Planet go…" Yamcha couldn't even finish what he wanted to say.

"I'm afraid so with the Planet gone there was no atmosphere or air for them to breath, I'm afraid it's all over." King Kai said to them in a low voice.

"But what about the others are they alright?" Tien asked a little worried for his friends on the Planet.

King Kai could only shake his head. "I'm sorry guys but they too are gone."

Chiaotzu they knew that if Piccolo was dead then they would be no way to get back to Earth, the other three also realized this too. "Well it looks like we're going to be staying here a while longer." Tien said while he moaned the death of his Friends.

All anyone could do now was remain silent at what they should do, Kakashi was angry at Frieza for killing his students. He just wished that he had been there but from what he had been told by the Kai their Team Work and got even better since they fought the Saiyans on Earth.

As the just looked into the sky King Kai just looked at the grass of his Planet. "King Kai can you hear me this is Kami can you hear me?" The Earth's guardian called as King Kai just looked up into the yellow clouds.

"Kami oh yeah I can hear you." He replied with a weal smile. "So how's the weather down there right now?"

Kami for his part just gave a smile. "Well the weather is very nice, but right now I have something very important to tell you."

King Kai just nodded his head understanding what Kami was saying and decided to listen to him "Sure go right ahead I'm all ears." He said but laughed a little at the joke he made.

Kami also smiled at this but just gave a cough. "Anyway do you remember my assistant Mr. Popo?"

"Sure I remember him he helped train Tien and the other right?" King Kai asked as Kakashi had told the Kai all about the training that they had done with Kami's assistant.

"Yes that's him alright, well you see he's been searching for the Dragon balls and I must say he's doing very well bless him, from what I know he already has five of them and it won't belong before he get the last two." Kami said all the while he just walked around the lookout holding his walking stick.

Yet King Kai was a little shocked at this not understanding how they could still have the Dragon balls is Piccolo was dead. "Umm Kami where are you right now?" The Kai asked wondering if this was just a trick.

"Why I'm on Earth where else would I be?" He asked a little confused at why King Kai asked him this in the first place.

"But that can't be Kami that means you're still alive." King Kai said in a happy voice while the others behind him also smiled.

"So if Kami is alive, that means that Piccolo must be alive too King Kai, so Planet Namek must still be there." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

King Kai just looked over at Kakashi and nodded his head. "Your right now just let me cheek this out I just hope I'm right." He said as his antennas about looking for Piccolo as well as Planet Namek.

Before long King Kai started to smile as he found that not only was Namek still there but Piccolo was must certainly alive, and was keeping an eye on Naruto. Who had tried to get bout the ship while nobody could see him but thanks to Piccolo's hearing the Namek stopped him before Naruto could leave the ship.

"It's true you guys they are still alive there all alive, which means that Namek's still there." The Kai replied in a happy and cheerful tone.

* * *

Meanwhile on Namek Goku had stopped flying as he looked to where he could feel Sakura and Frieza were fighting. "Damn it, this is not good something's bad has happened I know it." he then looked back to where he could feel Bulma. "I need to hurry up and fast." He said to himself before he took of even faster than before.

* * *

Yet back to where Frieza had unleashed his attack Sakura was covering her face from the wind that the attack had made. She just looked down at where the attack had hit and saw nothing but a deep black hole, as lighting surrounded it while the two fighters just looked on.

"Darn, I held back too much power." He said as like with Sakura he too was looking down

"So you couldn't do it Huh? You couldn't kill yourself just to get rid of me." Sakura said as she looked at Frieza while said Tyrant just looked at her.

Frieza couldn't help but laugh at Sakura and what she had just said while two trails of blood went down his face. "You foolish girl I didn't plan on killing myself, just you and the rest of your friends." Frieza said as he looked over at Sakura. "I can breathe in space, and you can't and with the Plant gone you will have no more air to breath. And I shall be victorious." He said with such a sickly smile as he closed his eyes

Sakura on the other hand just frowned at Frieza not happy with what he was saying, but never the less she just watched him as Frieza just raised his hand. "Five minutes, that's all the time you have left, after that this entire planet will blow after all the core as been completely destroyed."

Down below the lava of the Planet had started to get a lot more violent as it started to slow rise up ready to explode. "That's alright five minutes is fine to me, all I have to do is keep you on Namek long enough so we both die." She said with just half a smile on her face.

Yet all Frieza did was just laugh at her. "Oh really so you going to make sure we die together then?" He asked with a grin on his face. "You're a fool girl I have not even started to use my full power yet, but this should be an honor for you, one hundred percent of my maximum power."

Sakura just looked over to Frieza and smiled. "And what makes you think that I'll even let you reach one hundred percent? I'm not stupid like Vegeta to let something like this happen." Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance.

Frieza couldn't help but smile once again as he looked over at Sakura. "Oh really well we'll just have to wait and see about that won't we girl?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the Saiyan girl.

The two were both in their fighting stance just looking at the other in the eyes before they took off at high speed towards each other. Frieza went to give Sakura a right hook to her face, yet the young girl just ducked before Frieza could punch her, however Frieza just smirked as he grabbed hold of her hair and started to knee her in the stomach. He just repeated this until her armor started to crack, until it shattered showing Sakura's bare stomach when this happened Sakura just coughed up some blood, Frieza just chuckled to himself at this.

"Oh what's the matter Saiyan? Need to catch you second wind?" Frieza simply asked with a smile making sure he didn't let go of her.

Sakura just looked into Frieza eyes and she let her head fall to the tyrants shoulder before she open her mouth and bite him as hard as she could. Frieza could already fell the girls teeth sink into his skin, and it was clear that she had no intention of letting go Sakura for her part was not letting her she could already taste the blood in her mouth but tried not to think about it. It didn't take too long before Frieza let go of Sakura's hair, which made Sakura stop bite Frieza as she jumped back holding her stomach, while Frieza was holding his bleeding shoulder.

Sakura for her part just spat out the blood that she had in her mouth not really liking the taste at all, while Frieza just let off a low growl. "You little bitch how dare you bite the mighty Frieza!" He yelled as he tightened his fist in rage.

"Well you don't taste all that nice either!" Sakura yelled back with a smile on her face.

Frieza was more pissed at this girl now then he was before he just went full speed at her kicking right in the face. Sakura cringed as Frieza kicked her and saw that the tyrant was going to do it again but she just used her speed to get behind Frieza, yet the tyrant just smiled to himself ready to counter attack her.

However Sakura just used her chakra to enhance her strength when she punched Frieza with everything she had. Frieza didn't know what Sakura was doing at first but it didn't take long to find out when he felt Sakura Chakra punched him in the stomach which caused Frieza to cough up blood on Sakura face.

Yet Frieza used what was left of his tail to hit Sakura in the side of her ribs, this just made her cry in pain as Frieza smiled giving him time to get away. "Eat this Saiyan!" Frieza yelled as he fired a barrage of Ki blast at her.

"I don't think so Frieza take this you monster **Blast Storm!" **She yelled as the two attacks collided with each other with a bright orange flash.

The two didn't stop there as they continued to fire the attacks at each other, while in the middle of the attack the explosion was only getting bigger. But they two knew that they weren't going to win like this, so the stopped and just watched as the explosion slowly turned to black smock which, thanks to the wind blow away and the two fighters just looked at each other.

Frieza just looked around, he knew that he had to get away in order to power up to his full power but he needed time to do this. The tyrant's eyes just looked from the left to the right and gave a light smile as he took off away from Sakura, but he looked back and saw that she was chasing after him now.

Frieza just smirked as he kept on going while ever now and then he looked back to see what the young girl was doing. He just smirked to himself as he saw that his plan was working, it would only be a matter of time before she would get closer to him and then Frieza would have her.

*_That's right come a little closer you Saiyan trash.* _Frieza thought to himself as he continued to watch her.

Sakura on the other hand just got a little closer ready to punch Frieza again in the face, yet to her shock Frieza just turned around to face her. And before she knew it Frieza did a back flip in the air, hitting Sakura in the face sending her backwards a little this gave Frieza time to get ready for an attack. So Frieza quickly spread his arm out and saw Sakura flying right at him at full speed and as she got closer Frieza brought his hands together and used his telekinesis to push Sakura away from him.

Sakura just looked at Frieza in shock when this happened as she was sent backwards from the attack of Frieza's telekinesis. While Frieza just smiled as she just went back until she crashed into an island that saw a few miles away from where Frieza was the tyrant just looked on with a smile on his face as he looked at the damaged he had done.

He saw a long trench where Sakura's body had been dragged across the sea, he could tell that it was deep as well and smiled. "Good this should give me the time I need to get the energy to power up to one hundred percent of my full power." Frieza said as he started to get the energy that was needed.

He knew that it wouldn't take that long before the Saiyan came back so he had to make this fast. As he could already see her coming thanks to the bright yellow aura she had around her, as she shot up from the trench with a few rock and boulders around her while Sakura just looked over at Frieza at spat some blood out.

Frieza couldn't help but smile as he saw her. "Well, well would you look at this I was worried that you got scared then, but I must say it good to have you back here." Frieza said to her with a sickly smile. "Thanks to you taking your and my cunning, the plan I had worked just the way I wanted it to." Frieza told her as he clinched his fists.

"In just a few moments I will have had all the power I need to reach my full power, don't you want to know what it is after all you are a Saiyan right?" Frieza asked still smiling at her knowing all Saiyan like a good fight. "Don't you want to at least see it for yourself? After all you are a Saiyan you must be dying to at least find out, and I bet your just dying to see my true power." He asked tempting her to buy into his ploy.

Frieza just looked over at Sakura and smiled as he tightened his fist. "Well just watch and see." Frieza said as a blue aura surround his body.

Sakura on the other hand powered up too as the rocks and boulders that surrounded her all shattered. "You got it all wrong Frieza, I'm not just going to let you power up." Sakura said calmly as she took off right at him punching him right in the face, while the aura around Frieza vanished.

* * *

While this was going on Goku was getting closer to finding Bulma but the trouble was the Planet was getting even more deadly. Goku could only look at what was happening to the Planet and was more worried now for Bulma as well as the others back at the ship, he could already see the lava exploding from the ground. Goku could only frown at what he was watching and knew that Frieza was the one who did this. With this in mind he picked up speed to get to Bulma and fast.

"This is not good." Goku said to himself as he saw some animals running away from the destruction.

He knew that there was no way to save them so much life would end thanks to Frieza. "Sakura just hold on." He said as he took off trying to not look at what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Frieza just growled in anger as he back off from Sakura. *_Damn her I was hoping she would be like other Saiyans.* _Frieza thought as looked at her.

Frieza just looked around once again and just smiled to himself as he dashed behind a mountain, while Sakura just smashed through it. Once Sakura was on the other side Frieza just punched Sakura in the ribs and she could hear one of them crack, while she coughed up some more blood.

Frieza just took this opportunity to ball his fits together as he smashed down on Sakura's head making her hit the ground hard. However Frieza was not done yet as he dived down at full speed and saw that Sakura was slowly getting back up while holding her ribs in pain, it was getting harder now thanks to her amour being broken.

"Let's see you get out of this one Saiyan!" Frieza yelled at her as he landed a punch right on her back.

Sakura eyes just widened at this as the almost rolled back into her skull, Frieza didn't stop there he soon dug his kneed into her back. Before he jumped into the air and blasted the mountain that the two were next to, he just smiled as he watched all the rocks and boulders fall onto of her before he took off in order to get to his maximum power.

"There that should by me enough time." Frieza said with a smile as he again started to power up.

Soon the aura started to come back around Frieza while all over his body electricity was bolting from the growing muscles. "Yes this is it and no sight of that little brat either." He smiled.

Soon Frieza's muscles started to grow bigger while his arms legs head and even his tail had veins showing. Frieza could only laugh as he felt his power getting bigger but he made sure to keep an eye on where Sakura was he couldn't have her mess this up, but knew it would only be a matter of time.

Sakura meanwhile just blasted her way out of the pile of rocks and boulders that she was trapped under. "Why that son of a bitch!" She yelled as she stood up slowly still hold her sides.

She knew she had to find Frieza fast before he powered up to his full power.

Sakura slowly looked around and closed her eyes and she focus on where Frieza was she knew that she had to find him fast. As Sakura couldn't let Frieza power up to his full power, if he did then she might not stand a chance of winning this fight.

Soon her eyes shot open and looked in the direction that Frieza was in. "Over there, and from the looks of it Frieza's powering up."

With that in mind Sakura took off to where she could sense Frieza, and when she got there Frieza was already half way done. She was shocked at the power she could feel from him she could help but give a light gulp, right now she didn't know what to do she could tell that Frieza was desperate to reach his full power. Yet Sakura was not foolish enough to let him do this but she knew Frieza has had plenty of time to get all the power he needed.

Frieza on the other hand just looked up at Sakura and smiled as his muscles got even bigger, he couldn't help but laugh at the little Saiyan. "Well it seems that you failed in stopping me." He said and Frieza couldn't help but look at her with an evil smile. "As right now I'm very close to reach my full power, and you will not stop me in time!" He yelled at her.

The two auras from them just collide with each other, these just sent shock waves that crashed into the sea and islands nearby. Sakura however didn't notice this as she was more focused on Frieza and what was going on around her, as large rocks started to rise from the ground with lighting around them.

While Frieza just continued to power up Sakura just looked at him she knew it was far too late to stop him now. "I will not forgive what you did to Naruto, Frieza!" She yelled doing the best told hold back the tears she had, she knew that she had to hold them back and not allow Frieza to see them. "You took away his life Frieza, and it was not you're to take!" She yelled as her yellow aura just got even brighter around her body.

Sakura just closed her eyes as she remembered what Frieza did to Naruto how he tried to give them time to get away. All she could see when her eyes were closed was Frieza killing Naruto over and over, the look that he had on his face something she hated so much.

"Frieza had no right to do what he did to you Naruto, and I will make him pay for it!" She yelled with anger while Frieza just laughed lightly at her.

* * *

While this was going on Goku was still looking for Bulma it only made things harder as the wind was blowing in his face. "Come on Bulma where are you?" Goku asked looking left and right he was getting more and more worried now for his best friend.

Yet he knew he would leave the Planet without her. "Help me I don't want to die!" A voice yelled.

As she fell off the cliff she was holding onto, all the blue haired genius could do was close her eyes and wait for the end to come. Yet after a while she opened them wondering why she felt no pain at all, as she was now in someone's arms and flying too she could only look to see who it was.

"Goku is that you?" She asked weakly as he carried her bridal style.

Goku for his part just gave a light grin at her as he kept on going. "Hey Bulma sorry it took so long." He said with a grin.

When she looked at him she couldn't help but start pinching him. "Where have you been you idiot?" She asked in a worried tone. "Do you have any idea what it's been like for me?" She said while Goku still smiled at her.

Bulma on the other hand just looked at him in the eyes. "No you don't, first I was attacked the moment I got here and it just got worse ever since then, not to mention some frog took my body then Sakura's!" She yelled still not happy at being a frog.

Goku on the other hand just smiled at her. "Well it's alright now Bulma but you need to hold on." He told her as he took off to the ship while Bulma just held on even tighter screaming all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at Goku's ship both Krillin and Gohan were waiting outside the ship in order to keep an eye out for Goku and Bulma. They knew that they wouldn't be able to stay her for long as the whole planet was coming apart with every second that passed by.

Krillin was a little more worried right now then Gohan as he saw one of the islands from where they were crumble into the sea. "Oh man this isn't good man." Krillin said as he continued to look on. "And to think I'm going to die without ever having a girlfriend."

Gohan on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at little at what Krillin just said. "Come on Krillin my dad will be back soon and then we can go and save Sakura and leave Namek." He said with a bright smile.

* * *

While inside the space ship Piccolo was keeping an eye on Naruto a few time he had tried to leave the ship, but so far Naruto failed to get off. He just wished that he could get off he wanted to help Sakura.

"Don't think about it kid you need to say here, and you know it." Piccolo said as he looked at Naruto who tried to get up.

Naruto on the other hand just looked at Piccolo. "Please Piccolo I can't just sit here I can feel that Sakura-chan is in danger I have to go and help her." He said looking over at the Namek.

The Namek just looked at Naruto with a smile however, as he shook his head. "You know that I can't do that Naruto." He said as he gave a light smile.

It was then that everyone in the ship and outside felt a huge power growing, at first they thought it might be Goku. But this all changed when they felt the direction that it was coming from, they could feel the dark energy coming from it and it worried them.

Everyone just looked at where the power was coming from and started sweat a little. "Guys please tell me that's not who I think it is." Krillin said as he backed away slowly in fear.

Naruto just grunted in pain as he stood to his feet. "Its Frieza he must be powering up." He said looking outside the ship.

Piccolo just nodded. "You may be right but we can't do anything, and you know that Naruto."

* * *

Yet as they watched Frieza's power was almost at its peak while Sakura was thinking of a plan. As she knew that she couldn't just rush at him right now, for if she did this then Frieza would just attack her again, which meant breaking more of her ribs.

Frieza couldn't help but look up at Sakura with a smile, but he was also talking to himself. "Yes I'm all most there." Frieza chuckled as he looked at Sakura. "Soon that little brat will see my true power I can already see that she is trying to think of a way to stop me."

Soon Frieza started to gain more muscles to his body while Sakura was still thinking of a plan. *_I need to think of a way to take him out, as for right now I'm not sure I can't take him on at his full power.* _She thought to herself.

Frieza body just continued to grow in both size and power with electricity around his body, all Frieza did was give one last yell as he reached his full power. This just created a shock wave that made crater even bigger, while the sea around the two fighters was forced back even Sakura's hair was being pushed back by the wind.

Once this was all done Frieza just took a breath of air and smiled. "That's much better, I almost forgotten what it feels like to be at my best." Frieza said as he looked over at Sakura.

He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the shocked look she had on her face. "Now that's what I want to see you little brat." He said while said girl just looked at him.

With a quick flash Frieza was already in front of Sakura and gave her an upper cut to the face and other one to her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood on Frieza's face yet the tyrant just looked at Sakura with disgust on his face as he grabbed her as he smashed her face onto his knee.

Sakura soon found that Frieza throw her away and the young girl found the she was free and knew what she had to do was outsmart him. _*Come on Sakura what can I do what would Naruto do?* _she asked herself as she saw Frieza coming at her.

Frieza just gave a side kick to Sakura face only for her to block it at the last second, while Frieza just grunted at her. The two just looked at each other for a while before Sakura took off away from Frieza knowing that she needed time to think of a plan, yet she also knew this would give her friends the time they needed to get away.

Frieza on the other hand just smiled at her. "I can see what you doing you little brat." Frieza said as he followed her.

Sakura on the other hand just looked back a little as she continued to fly on. "You're hoping that you can keep me distracted long enough so that we are both taken out with the planet." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura on the other and just gave a quick turn around and kicked Frieza in the face, yet the tyrant just grabbed hold of her leg. Sakura just looked as he saw Frieza smile at her as he throw her towards the rocks below her, yet just before she hit them Sakura stopped in mid air with on an inch left.

She then saw that Frieza was coming right at her but grabbed his writs making sure she didn't let go of him. Both could only look each other in the eyes as their aura started to flare up and Frieza did try to pull away, however Sakura wouldn't let him go not matter how hard Frieza tried which thanks to Sakura using her Chakra.

"Let go of me you little bitch!" He yelled as he keened her in the stomach, yet Sakura was not letting go no matter how hard or how bad the pain was for Sakura.

However Frieza just continued to do this even more which started to crack more of Sakura's amour. "I'm not going to let go you son of a bitch!" She spat with anger digging her nails into Frieza's arm which started to draw blood.

Sakura just gave a smirk at Frieza and shook her head. "Not a chance!" She yelled not taking her eyes away from Frieza.

Frieza knew that the Saiyan girl was not going to let her go so he decided to give her a knee shot to her face. This just resulted in Sakura letting Frieza go as both landed on the ground on the now unstable Planet, all around them the rocks on Namek started to shift and move apart from each other. While some islands just collapsed into the sea, yet Sakura could see the even the land around her was unstable as she saw lava starting to come up, she knew that she needed to be careful, because one wrong step and it would be all over.

Frieza also saw this however and smiled over at Sakura. "Well it looks like your running out of time little girl, what are you going to do?" He asked with a sickly smile on his face.

"That doesn't matter to me." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "After all I'm going to make sure I beat you before the Planet blows."

Yet all Frieza did was laugh even as the ground. "You still don't get it do you?" Fr4ieza asked as he shook his head almost sadly as he gave a sigh of contempt. "And here I thought that you were smarter than other Saiyans. Don't you get it you little brat I've won not you me, get it!" Frieza yelled with a smile.

For a moment the two just looked at each other as in the background as a jet of lava exploded from the ground. Before the two started to run at each other at full speed with the intent to kill the other, Sakura just tightened her fist while putting some of her Chakra into it and when Frieza saw it he stopped knowing she had put some power into it.

Frieza just jumped to the right as Sakura punched the ground with her strengthen, Frieza just watched as the ground Sakura had punched. The ground beneath Sakura smashed creating a miniature earthquake as the land around the shook even more this just forced the two to move away from a little from another explosion.

Frieza could help but laugh as he went on the attack as he tried to punch the young girl again only for her to do some back flips. While Frieza went rushing towards her with high speed trying to punch and kick her he was so fast that that it was hard to see where he would show up.

Once Sakura looked over to her right she saw Frieza come into view ready to punch her in the face. Yet the young half Saiyan just turned at the last second to blocked Frieza's attack with her right arm, Sakura was going to make a move on Frieza too and as she tried to punch him he just vanished from her sight.

Sakura did look around and made sure to keep on guard as well as alert knowing that Frieza would pop up anywhere. Yet when she looked behind her and she saw Frieza about to kick her, only for Sakura to vanish right in front of him and the reaper a few feet away from Frieza.

Frieza just smiled at the girl as the tyrant just stood up straight and folded his arms. "Yes a brilliant fight indeed, I never thought a female would push me this far before." Frieza said but stopped for a moment and closed his eyes.

"But you still don't stand I chance against me, my power goes on and on I am lord of the universe nothing can stop me see nothing at all. I remain untouched just like the rest of your race who has tried to touch me and your friends you all die by my hands, while I live on!" Frieza yelled smiling. All around them lighting and Sakura just looked over at Frieza has he laughed lightly to himself, while Sakura just looked at Frieza with a hardened look.

* * *

As this was going on King Kai and continued to watch what was going on, while the dead fighters just watched and asked for news on the fight. Yet the one who wanted to know the most was Kakashi, he was worried that something bad had happened since the old Kai didn't say anything for a while.

Kakashi slowly walked over to King Kai while the other just watched they knew that Kakashi wanted to know what was going on. More than any of them, this was his student after all plus from what King Kai said to them a while an again it made them worry all the more.

Once he was standing next to King Kai Kakashi just looked down. "How's it going on Namek King Kai?" Kakashi asked and saw the fear on that Kai face.

All he could do was shook his head. "It's not good you guys there running out of time!" He yelled before he lowered his head.

It was then that Kami had called King Kai back with news on how Mr. Popo was doing. "King Kai can you hear me are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here how is finding the Dragonballs going?" King Kai asked with a tiny piece of hope in his voice.

"Ahhh Yes Mr. Popo has just found the last Dragonball and is on his way to get it now." Kami said as he went on. Which means that once he gets it he'll be able to wish back Yamcha, Tien and Kakashi, Sadly Chiaotzu was already brought back once already?" Kami said with a sad voice while King Kai just looked over at Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu just lowered his head at this knowing that Kami was right. "Hey Chiaotzu, it's alright I'll stay here after all we've been friends for a long time." Tien said with a smile.

When Chiaotzu heard this all he could do was shack his head. "No I can't let you do that Tien!" Chiaotzu cried remembering that he had Lunch back home.

"Tien's right Chiaotzu if you can't go back then we won't go back!" Yamcha shouted.

Kakashi on the other hand just put his book away. "They are right I once told my team this, a ninja that does not care about the mission is trash, but a ninja who does not care about his team and friends is lower than trash." He said to the three.

It was then that King thought of an idea he wonder if all Kakashi Tien and Yamcha could alright be brought back at once. "Hey Kami are you still there I need to ask you something very important?" King Kai asked through the link they had.

Kami himself was a little puzzled at what the Kai was planning. "Yes King Kai what is it?" Kami asked a little curious at what he wanted.

"You said that Tien Yamcha and Kakashi could all be wished back right?" The Kai asked before going on. "So does that mean more the one person could be brought back at once with the Dragonballs?" King Kai asked and waited for Kami to answer him.

"Of course King Kai but so long as the death was not natural death then they could be brought back to life." Kami said to the Kai.

When he heard this King Kai just smiled even more. "Good very good so let me ask this, if we asked the Dragon to being everyone that was killed by Vegeta or Koukyo would it work?" King Kai asked.

For a moment Kami just stood were he was as he closed his eyes thinking over what King Kai had asked. "Well yes it should work but only for those who were killed within a year's time a best others it won't work. But why do you want to know if you can bring back more people?" Kami asked

"I see and this also would go for people on other Planets too not just Earth right?" The Kai asked.

"Why yes I don't see any reason why it wouldn't work." Kami said to King Kai as he along with the human fighters were wondering what the Kai was up too.

King Kai couldn't help but smile at this. "Good now Kami this is the most important question of all, what is a mother lost her children at the hands of Vegeta for instance and her grief to pass away too. Now if we were to bring back everyone that was killed by Vegeta would that bring her back too being that her death was caused by the actions of Vegeta?" The Kai asked as Kami just looked in deep thought.

Kami on the other hand didn't really know what to really say as this had never been asked before. "Oh my I'm really not sure about that one King Kai, but I think that her life would be brought back too."

Once he heard this King Kai was now in deep thought and smiled a little. "Now Kami listen up I have a wish to make that may help everyone."

"Umm sure thing King Kai what is this wish then?" Kami asked the Kai while the dead Z fighters just looked at King Kai.

"Yes I wish everyone that was killed by Frieza and his henchmen was brought back to life please let this work." He said while the others just looked at, yet Kakashi just smiled from under his mask seeing what the plan was.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek Goku and Bulma were getting closer to the ship Goku had used to get to Namek. However they could see how bad the Planet was getting, half the islands just collapsed into the sea while Bulma just looked up at Goku, she couldn't help but smile at her best friend seeing that he had come a long way.

"Oh man this whole Plant is just coming apart." Bulma said getting a little more scared as she held on tighter to Goku.

Goku just looked at Bulma and gave a weak smile. "Don't worry Bulma it won't take us that much longer to get back to the ship, and then we can all go home." Goku told her as he did his best to reassure her.

However Bulma saw this and felt that there was something Goku was not telling her. "Goku what's happened?" She asked a little worried now.

Yet Goku said nothing as he kept on going and saw the ship that he had used to get to Namek, even Bulma was happy to see the ship. "Good the ships still standing we should be able to take off." He said to her.

The moment Goku had landed and let Bulma go, both Gohan and Krillin came running out side but stopped when they saw Bulma. Even by looking at her they could tell she was pretty pissed at them, yet she saw the three members of team 7 were missing she wonder if they were is side the ship too scared to see her.

As she looked inside the ship she tried to see the three Ninja. "So where are Naruto and Sasuke then?" Bulma asked the two in front of her as she wanted to give the two boys a piece of her mind.

Gohan and Krillin just looked over at each other with a worried look on their face Goku must not have told what has been going on. Which was understandable giving what had happened to both Naruto and Sasuke, but they both knew that they needed to tell her what had happened.

"Bulma lets go in the ship we'll tell you inside." Krillin said while Bulma just looked at him noting the tone that his voice made.

So the four all made their way into the space ship and Bulma was shocked to find that Sasuke was unconscious on the floor. She then Saw Naruto holding his wound in pain as he looked at Bulma with a smile, she could see that Naruto was badly hurt but what could have done this to him he took on Koukyo.

Bulma did the only thing she could think of at the time and that was to rush over to Naruto. "Oh my god Naruto what happened!" She yelled once she was next to him she saw that he just smiled at her like he didn't care about the pain that he was in right now.

He just looked at her with a weak smile. "Hey Bulma how's it going, Look we're sorry for just leaving you but it was for the best." He asked with the same old Fox grin that he gave everyone when he saw them.

When she saw this she couldn't help but smile and think how lucky Sakura was to have someone like Naruto in her life. If she Naruto's age she would try to ask him out, but from what he had seen Naruto only wanted to have one girl in his life which just made her smile at him.

"Naruto, where's Sakura, and what the hell has happened since I last saw you?" She asked not just Naruto but everyone that was around her too.

"She's not here Bulma she's off fighting Frieza right now." Gohan said to her as he looked over at Naruto.

"What and you all just left her there!" Bulma yelled angry that they didn't really try to help her.

Naruto on the other hand just shook his head at her. "Bulma she told them all to leave, Sakura chan after she thought I was dead." Naruto said to her with a whisper as Bulma looked at outside. As both she and the others saw pink lighting flash in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile Frieza was once again on the attack rapidly punching Sakura, while some hit landed, while other punches just missed. Yet this wouldn't stop the two from trying to land a punch on the other or even using any other kind of attack either, as the two both ready themselves once again to attack.

But Sakura knew that she was running out of time and if she knew then so did Frieza. _*Come on you guys leave this Planet already.* _Sakura thought as Frieza just smirked at her.

Frieza just looked around the plant with a smile as he saw more explosions burst out from the ground. "As an expert on destroying Planets I say you about out of time before it blows!" Frieza yelled with a smile at the thought of the Saiyan dying like this. "And yet here you are girl, just standing there looking at me you know the more time you waste doing that the less of the chance you have beating me, unless you think that you can't do it."

Sakura just grunted at him not really caring what he was saying, all she did was get into a fighting stance that Piccolo taught her. "Are you going to keep talking, or do you just like the sound of your own voice?" She asked with a smirk.

Frieza just looked at Sakura with anger as he just yelled before charging right at her Sakura on the other hand just got ready for whatever Frieza had. Yet Frieza just vanished right in front of her, before he gave her an upper cut to the face Sakura on the other hand just looked up and saw Frieza charging up his Ki. Frieza had stretched out both his arms as he fired a pink blast at Sakura this forced her to close her eyes from the bright light.

While Frieza just saw this as an opportunity to flash behind Sakura back and powered his Ki to his left fist ready to punch Sakura with all the power he could. Sakura on the other hand just looked back to see what Frieza was going to do, so before the tyrant managed to land a hit Sakura just ducked to the ground smiling knowing that her height was useful.

Sakura just once again smirked as she done a quick handstand while bending her keens and feet close to her before kicking Frieza in the stomach and chest. This just sent Frieza in the air a little while Sakura quickly dashed towards him, with her fists extending outwards.

Frieza could only look on as Sakura punch the tyrant in the stomach which sent Frieza into the sky even more. Sakura was ready to grab hold off Frieza's tail, however the tyrant was a little fast as he used his speed to get out the way and grab hold of Sakura hair and spun her around a few time before throwing her into the air.

Yet Sakura managed to stop herself in time as she just turned around to look at Frieza as the pink lighting still flash all around them. Frieza just stared over at Sakura not wanting to lose and he knew that she felt the same what made it worse to him was she was nothing more than a half breed Saiyan. "Damn that little bitch." Frieza mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile King Kai was still talking to Kami on how the search for the last Dragonball was going. Kami had told the Kai that Mr Popo already been told what the wish was going to be used for.

Yet Kami wanted to know the reason behind this. "Sir if don't mind me asking, can you explain what you plan is for the wish?" Kami asked.

King Kai just gave a smile at this and nodded his head. "Sure thing now it may sound a little confusing, you see if we bring all the Namek's back who were killed by Frieza and his men, and if I'm right that should bring Guru back as well."

Kami was a little shocked at this at how Guru could be brought back. "But King Kai I thought that Guru died from natural causes a broken heart, this was Frieza's handy work Kami with the loss of his people it hurt him too much." King Kai told Kami as the old Namekian understood what he meant. "Now when Guru returns that mean there should be one more wish left as Gohan and the others only used two of them." King Kai said with a smile

This was noticed by the others and Kakashi picked up what the plan was. "I see this is a good plan King Kai." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "We the Namekian dragon having one last wish we could use that to teleport everyone to Earth and as the Planet is going to blow it will take Frieza with it." Kakashi said as he looked over to the Kai. _*And here I thought he could only make bad jokes.* _He thought_._

King Kai on the other hand just looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "Your right Kakashi we can send the whole Planet as a going away present for him, but this does mean that the four of you will have to make a big sacrifice on your part you would all have to stay here for a year." He said to the four

Chiaotzu for his part just shook his head. "Well I can't really choose I'm stuck here." He said to the Kai.

Yamcha also just smile and so did Tien. "The two of us can wait a year and I'm sure Bulma will understand." He said with a smile while Tien nodded already letting them know he would not leave his friends

Kakashi on the other hand just gave his eye smile at the Kai. "I'm in as well, it's just one thing King Kai I'm a little worried about Sakura she may not want to leave Namek." Kakashi said as he looked at the Kai.

"Hmmmm your right and she not the time of girl who does what people say when she has set her mind to it." The Kai said as he started thinking some more. "We may have to cross that bridge when we come to it, Kami we're already here tell Mr Popo to keep is up to date." King Kai said to Kami.

* * *

Meanwhile the Plant Namek was getting more unstable it could be seen from space with cracks around the Plant. With the Lava coming out off the ground while more islands just collapsed into the sea, the lighting was also getting more intense but still stayed pink which just flashed behind the two fighters with the light shining onto the faces.

As Frieza looked over at Sakura he just growled at her, he was beginning to lose it and the scowl on his face showed it very well. "Dame you Saiyan I am Frieza and you will die on this Planet!" Frieza yelled as he charged at Ki blast that was aiming it for Sakura, however she just disappeared from Frieza's sight but looked behind and saw that she was about to attack him too.

When Frieza just shoot the blast right at her, Sakura already knew that she didn't have time to get out the way in time. So she just crossed her arms over each over and across her face too, to block as much damage as she could to her face.

Frieza Blast just hit Sakura while the tyrant just watch as it exploded in her face causing smoke to envelop her body. Frieza on the other hand just watched with a smile while he lightly chuckled to himself however Sakura soon came dashing out and kicked Frieza right in the face, making blood come out of his nose before giving a round house kick to Frieza's face followed by a punch to the stomach. Before she used a Ki Blast point blank in Frieza face, which made Frieza go crashing to the ground more so the crater that Frieza had made then he tried to destroy Namek a while ago. As the dust cloud from where Frieza crashed started to settle down, while the tyrant just stood to his feet and looked up at Sakura. He could already see a few burn makes on her face from his attack while the Saiyan battle armor was torn even more now with blood on her left arm and hold in her armor not to mention the burn marks on her arms from the attack as well.

Sakura just looked down at Frieza as she got ready to use her Cherry Destroyer attack on Frieza. Yet as she was ready to fire her attack on Frieza, when the tyrant just vanished from the ground only to reappear up in the sky behind her while Sakura just turned her head to look at him.

Sakura just smiled as she looked at Frieza. _*I can see he is doing all that he can to hold back his anger at me, and he is doing all he can to hold it back.* _Sakura thought to herself looking at Frieza.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth Kami was waiting for Mr. Popo to tell him any news that he had on the search for any news. "Kami it's me Popo I've done it I managed to find all seven Dragonballs I'm just waiting for you." Mr. Popo said as he was on a small uninhabited island

Kami just smiled at this, knowing that King Kai's plan just may work. "Very good Mr. Popo you may now summon the Dragon."

Without another word Mr. Popo just extended his arm outward as he called the mighty Shenron. Slowly the Dragonballs started to glow while the whole sky itself started to go pitch black, soon a bright as a yellow light shot into the sky and started to take form of the mighty eternal dragon Shenron. **"You have summoned me speak now and make your wish?" **

When Popo heard this he just nodded. "Yes can you please bring all those who were killed by Frieza and his men, is it within your power to bring them all back?" Popo asked as he looked up at Shenron whose eyes glowed red for a moment.

"**I don't know." **Shenron simply said to Popo which worried the genie a lot. "But if you don't know then who does, please you have to try so many live are depending on this wish so please mighty Shenron I beg of you." Popo said as he put his two hands together and looked up at Shenron.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek the whole planet was now becoming very unstable with the whole Planet just shock even more. As pillars of lava just kept bursting out of the ground with black smoke was rising to the sky while the Earth itself just broke and split apart, yet as this was going on the fight was raging on Frieza had powered up for another attack while Sakura just powered up her Cherry Destroyer which was ready to fire at Frieza.

Frieza on the other hand just went charging right towards Sakura as a pink aura all around his body. Seeing this Sakura just gave more power into her attack and fired right at Frieza, who just took the attack head on while still heading right for Sakura, seeing this Sakura knew that she had to act fast before Frieza reached her.

Frieza on the other hand just continued to smile at as he pushed towards Sakura even more laughing that he was at last going to beat this Saiyan. He could already tell as he looked down at her that she was trying all she could with the power that she had on her side to push him back, but once he saw Sakura use more into her Cherry Destroyer attack. Seeing his chance to strike Frieza pushed down even more and saw that Sakura add more force into her attack while Frieza just spun his body in the air and made a dash towards Sakura, who was caught off guard by this as the tyrant smashed into her.

Frieza just pushed Sakura into mountains while Sakura just tried to push Sakura off her while yelled in rage at him. "Get off me you son of a bitch!" She yelled as she kneed him in the cut as both just crashed to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth Kami was walking around the lookout as he observed the wish. "King Kai I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Popo has made the wish." Kami said but stopped from saying the rest knowing it was a hard wish for Shenron. "But I have bad news as well it seems that Shenron is having trouble with the wish as well."

When King Kai heard this which worried him that his plan was going to be ruined before it could even start. "Maybe Kami but we have to hope that it works it's all we got right now."

* * *

Meanwhile the sky of Namek just grows dark as down in one of the Namekian Villagers, a Village that Gohan and Krillin had rescued Dende. All around the people that had been killed by Zarbon and Dodoria were coming back alive including Moori and Cargo all slowly got to their feet and looked around the Planet.

"No way, can this even be real?" One asked as they got up and saw the their home was not going to last much longer, and some even asked what was the point in them coming back just to die all over again.

* * *

While in another place of the Planet Kayoko slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell I'm alive?" She asked herself as she looked at her hands, the last thing she remembered was Frieza killing her.

She just looked up in the sky and saw how dark it was and wondered how or what brought her back to life. "Whatever it was I need to get of the Planet." She said looking around and saw what was going on. "From the looks of it this place is ready to blow."

While not far Porunga was little Dende, all the young Namekian could do was look around him and saw what was happening to his home Planet. "Oh what's going on?" He asked looking around.

* * *

While back on Earth Shenron eyes were no longer glowing red and looked down on Mr. Popo. **"Yes your wish has been granted, farewell." **Shenron said as he as his glowed white light before all seven Dragonballs shot into the sky and went off in different directions.

All Popo could do was smile as he got in contact with Kami in order to tell him the news about the wish. "Kami can you hear me, I have very good news Shenron has granted our wish."

And from the lockout Kami just smiled at this as he closed his eyes and told King Kai the good news all they had to do now was wait to see if Guru was brought back as well. They just hoped that King Kai's theory was right if not then it would all be for nothing and everyone brought back would just die all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek under the green sea on the Namekian Sea the Dragonballs there all started to glow and rise up from the sea bed to the ocean surface.

While at Vegeta's grave a white gloved hand came out of the dirt, with waves crashing in the back the dirt covered hand just stayed in the air for a while. So slowly Vegeta just pulled out of his grave gasping for the much needed air dirt covered most of his body right now but Vegeta was focused on something else right now, Vegeta just looked down at his hands shocked that he had been brought back alive.

* * *

As all this was going on King Kai couldn't help but smile at this seeing that all the live that were taken by Frieza had been brought back. "Alright it worked you guys the Namek's are alive."

Yet the others knew that they still needed Guru for the next part of the plan to work. "But what about Guru King Kai has he been brought back?" Tien asked with slight worry in his voice.

"Your right Tien without Guru then this would all be in vain, now let me have a look." King Kai said looking down on Namek and just smiled at the sky and soon saw that Porunga was now back which mean Guru was alive, the plan was going well indeed.

* * *

**A/N well I know that its been a long time but this has been a big chapter that I had to do I just hope that you all liked it. Also I wanted to add as much as I could to this chapter which is 26 pages long so I could get the Frieza saga done and finished which will be done next chapter, Also I'm looking over my old chapters when I have time to re-edit them to the best that I can do.**

**On another note I want to ask you two things about this story one in which is big, and I do hope that you help me out here. **

**1, Should I have the Akatsuki show up later and don't worry I will still make them all deadly and like Naruto may learn Ki to add to them all being dangerous and even harder to kill? **

**The next is should I do a part 2 of this fic or just keep going?**


	42. Chapter 42 end of Frieza

**A/N well this is it one and all the very last chapter of the Frieza saga man has it taken a long time but it is the longer of all the Sagas in DBZ.**

"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 42 Namek/Frieza saga part 33 end of Frieza**

All around Planet Namek more and more of the Namekian's were coming back to life, this included Guru who was talking deep breaths of air at what had just happened. "Oh my, I'm back and so of all my children," Guru said as he was able to feel his people alive once more which made him smile.

Meanwhile far away from Guru's home a yellow light form the bottom of the Namekian Sea which was slowly starting to rise out of the darkness from the sea, while the water that had risen became a twister and slowly it started to form a shape, a shape of a dragon. Soon the light had faded as did the twister of water only leaving Porunga had returned, and he was ready to grant the last wish that he was going to grant before Guru had died of a broken heart.

* * *

As this was going on King Kai and the others were waiting to see if everything was going to plane, so they could destroy Frieza once and for all. "Alright you guys Guru is back, that mean we are a go!" He yelled at the four, while also smiling at them.

As the four dead fighters smiled, one of them soon realized something that they had forgotten about and that was who would ask the Dragon for the wish, something that Chiaotzu told the others right away. "Wait a second you guys who's going to make the wish?" The small fighter asked as everyone was either too far away.

Kakashi just nodded at what Chiaotzu said knowing he was right. "He's right King Kai sir we will need someone to go and make the wish, and fast before Frieza sees what he is going on or the Dragon." The copy ninja said looking over at the Kai.

"Your right guys, I can only hope that I can get a hold of Guru and ask him to get someone to make the wish for us." King Kai said as he tried to talk to Guru using his telepathy to talk to the Grand Elder. "Guru, can you hear me?" King Kai asked the old Namekian.

Guru just nodded and coughed when he heard King Kai voice calling him. "Yes I can King Kai." Guru said still a little shocked that he and his people are alive again.

* * *

Yet as this was going on, halfway across the Planet, Bulma was trying everything she could to get the ship started again, but was having no luck so far. "Dame it why won't you just start already hurry up!" Bulma yelled as she punched the controls and all button that she could, so she could get the ship of the Planet.

After trying some other controls of the ship all the lights soon came on, as did other systems of the ship much to Bulma's delight. "Alright we have the ships systems back online and we can leave at any time." Bulma said as she looked over at the others with a smile.

While the other just smiled happy that they could go home, Krillin jumped in the air for joy. "Alright we're going home at long last, I just hope that Sakura can beat Frieza and get to the ship on time." Krillin said as he looked outside the ship, only to see how bad the Planet was getting now.

Even the others could see this as the sky and saw that it was even more dark than it was before, with the very ground under the ship becoming unstable and everyone knew that they had to leave soon. Any longer and they would be caught in the explosion of the Planet.

"Well guys we can take off at any time, and I do recommend that we take off as soon as we can, before the Planet blows up." Bulma said as she looked over at the ships data which was telling her how bad Namek was now getting, she was also making sure that the ship was alright as well since it wouldn't do them any good if the ship stopped work on them as they tried to leave the Planet.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering why Goku was looking outside the ship, and it didn't take him long to know what his teacher was up too. Naruto just hopped that Goku didn't do something reckless but he couldn't really talk really as Naruto also did reckless stuff all the time when he was younger. "Goku sensei I know what you thinking of doing." Naruto said with a whisper so that the other couldn't hear him.

Goku on the over hand just looked back at Naruto and smiled a little, before he gave a quick look at the others who were all busy making sure that Sasuke was alright as well as the ship, Goku just looked back at Naruto who was still healing himself. "Alright Naruto I'm going back to get Sakura and then bring her back here, or at least send her back so I can fight Frieza." He explained to Naruto while looking outside.

Naruto just looked up at Goku happy that he wanted to go and help Sakura, but Naruto couldn't help but look outside the ship and could feel the whole Planet was dying something even Naruto knew would soon happen. But what made Naruto worried even more was that Frieza would stop the two or they wouldn't be able to get back to the ship in time. "Goku, are you sure about doing this, I mean look at it out there." Naruto said with a weak voice as he tried to pull himself up but failed in doing so and only coughed lightly.

"I have to Naruto its my fault that this is all happening, if only I had finished Frieza off both you and Sasuke would be alright, and Sakura wouldn't be fighting Frieza right now." Goku told Naruto with a frown on his face.

Naruto understood why Goku thought like this after all it was something Naruto knew what it was like since he didn't make it in time to save Kakashi so he knew how Goku was feeling right now falling to stop an evil. Yet Naruto felt that he should be the one to go and get Sakura as she was his team-mate.

"Naruto don't even think about it, I know you want to go and help her but your hurt and I'm the one who needs to help her." Goku said while still keeping a low voice, while Naruto just smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile both Frieza and Sakura continued their fight in which the two fighters were taking more damage from each other with every blow they dealt to each other, until both knocked the other away by punching each other on the face.

The two just looked at each other while both just spate some blood out of their mouths while glaring at the other. "Why won't you die?" Frieza said as he tried to keep clam as his eyes looked over at Sakura. "You Saiyans are like a stubborn virus that has now mutated, but I know how to treat it, I know how to put it out for good!" He yelled over at her.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Grandma?" Sakura said in a clam manner while also smirking at Frieza.

When Frieza heard Sakura say this he just looked over at the young Saiyan girl in anger while clenching his teeth together but he soon just smiled at her already knowing how to get to her emotionally. "Just for that I'm going to make sure that you die, just like that blonde haired kid that you cried over." He said while smirking at her, and even started to laugh too.

Sakura on the other hand felt more rage in her as she looked at the laughing Tyrant who was still laughing at what he did to Naruto. "His name was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Hidden leaf. And I will never forgive you, for what you did him never!" She screamed in utter rage at Frieza as the gold aura around her got even bigger with her rage, while seeing Naruto's smiling face and then when Frieza and killed him blasting a Ki right through his gut.

Looking back at Frieza just made Sakura hate the Tyrant even more, than she did before and all Sakura could do was ball her fists in rage. "Now die you bastard **Cherry Destroyer**!" Sakura yelled as she powered up and fired two huge pink beams come out of Sakura's right over to Frieza, while more lava just erupted from the ground below.

Frieza on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at her. "I'm not the one who is going to die here you foolish girl it is you who will die along with the Planet." He said, as he fired two beams from his eyes which he directed right at Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand didn't move and just waited until Frieza's eye beams were a little closer to her, and once they were Sakura just bashed the beams away with her arm never taking her eyes off Frieza.

However despite this all Frieza did was just smile at Sakura, before he went charging at her with full speed, yet Sakura just did the same too. Both heading right at each other with full speed and not intending to stop either, with the two leave a trail of aura behind them. Frieza was a light blue white while Sakura's was bright gold, as soon as the two reached each other and in a bright flash clashed with each other. Soon Sakura and Frieza were back to fighting each other again with both throwing punches at each other as well as kicks, but the two managed to dodge each attack the other made . It was then that Frieza fired a Ki blast at Sakura who barely dodged it on time, so she just fired her own Ki blast at Frieza however the Tyrant just jumped into the sky to avoided Sakura attack and proceeded to fire multiple Ki blast at the young Saiyan.

When Sakura saw this she retaliated as well as well as deafened herself by firing a Ki Blast with her right hand at Frieza's attack. Even from space the two powerhouses of attack and defence could be seen, as well as how bad Namek was getting with each passing second.

"Take this girl!" Frieza yelled with hate and anger is his voice as the Tyrant tried to punch Sakura in the stomach with a left hook, but he missed as Sakura jumped out the way while looking down at him.

Frieza was ready to attack Sakura again as he had jumped after her ready to land another punch or at least try to land one on her. But Sakura got out the way again which was starting to infuriate Frieza as he looked at her, while Sakura went on the attack intending to knee Frieza in the gut only this time she added some of her Chakra to her knee so it would hurt the Tyrant. One her knee mad contact to Frieza stomach, the Tyrant just grunted in pain while Sakura jumped back away from him and sideswiped Frieza across the face sending him flying away with blood coming out of Frieza's mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile King Kai was talking to Guru about Namek's Dragon Porunga and what the last wish going to be, and how it would leave Frieza to die with the Planet and be rid of the Tyrant once and for all. "Guru, I know that we don't have a lot of time. So I'm going to get straight to the point." King Kai said while keeping clam. "Am I correct in seeing that Namek's Dragon is waiting to grant the last wish?" The Kai asked and waited for Guru to answer.

"Yes King Kai the Dragon is waiting even now for someone to ask him." The old Namekian said.

Hearing this King Kai just smiled, that everything just might work out for them. "Good very good Guru please ask someone to wish to transport everyone from the Planet Namek to Earth apart from Frieza." King Kai said as Guru just nodded.

"It will be done I will get someone on it right away and thank you King Kai for helping my people, but we must hurry." He said as Guru started to cough.

However what they didn't know was that Goku was listening to them and the plan that they were coming up with. "No don't do it King Kai!" Goku yelled at the two, with telepathy so that the others couldn't hear him.

When King Kai and Guru heard this the two were a little shocked to hear him. "Goku is that you?" The Kai asked still shocked that Goku was talking to him.

"Yeah it's me please make a change in your wish." Goku said as he looked at the controls.

"Goku, how are you talking to us without the others knowing about it?" King Kai asked knowing that it wouldn't be easy with everyone on the ship was busy getting the ship ready while Goku just looked at them.

Goku on the others who were mostly busy still as they either had to look after Sasuke or try to make sure that ship was alright and making the ship ready for takeoff. "King Kai, don't have the Dragon send me back to Earth instead ask the Dragon to send everyone to Earth except for Frieza and me." Goku said knowing this would also save Sakura from the Tyrant.

Shocked by this King Kai thought Goku had lost his mind at even asking this. "Goku are you crazy you can't do this alone nor can you do this on how you're feeling right now." King Kai said knowing full well that Frieza would kill Goku. "So get out of there, than we can make a plan of attack."

"We don't have time for that. Any plan that we make will only end in what Sakura is doing right now. I need to fix the mistake I made King Kai, so please do it, but I need you to have Kakashi tell Sakura what is going on." Goku said as looked over and just smiled at Naruto.

"But Goku what chance do you have with Frieza in the condition you're in now?" King Kai asked with Fear in his voice.

Yet all Goku did was smile even more which only Naruto saw. "It's alright I'll find a way I always do, just tell Kakashi okay."

* * *

King Kai just nodded and looked over towards Kakashi who just wondered why the Kai was looking at him. "Kakashi I need you to come here?" King Kai asked as Kakashi moved closer to the Kai. "Just place your hand on my shoulder, than tell Sakura the plan that we have in motion." King Kai said as Kakashi nodded as he placed his right hand on the Kai's shoulder.

"I just hope that she will listen to me." Kakashi said as he reached out to Sakura thanks to King Kai. "Sakura can you hear me its Kakashi." The Copy ninja said as he smiled from underneath his mask.

Sakura on the other hand heard her teacher and was a little shocked to hear his voice in her head. "Kakashi sensei is that you? How are you talking to me I aren't you dead?" Sakura asked while using her mind to talk back to her teacher.

All Sakura heard next was her lightly laugh. "It's all thanks to King Kai Sakura." He said to her, while Sakura knew who Kakashi was talking about since Naruto and Goku had told her and the others about him and she had heard his voice before going to Namek.

"Well it's good to hear your voice sensei, but I'm kind of busy right now." Sakura said, while she was keeping an eye on Frieza who went charging towards her.

Sakura however just leaped out the way, while firing a Ki blast at him as she continued to listen to Kakashi and what he had to say. "I know King Kai has been telling us what's been going on." He said before taking a deep sigh. "He also said what happened to Naruto" Kakashi said, while Sakura just took a deep breath at this as she knew that she needed to stay focussed on what she was doing.

"Yeah Naruto is dead and I'm not going to let Frieza get away with this." Sakura said to him in anger as she went on the attack. With both her and Frieza punching at each other, Frieza on the other hand managed to land a punch on Sakura face while Sakura kneed him in the gut.

Kakashi on the other hand knew it was hard for Sakura right now, after all she had seen two of her friends both hurt and killed right in front of her eyes, something that Kakashi knew all too well. "I know it hurts Sakura but I need to tell you something, King Kai has a plan on how to be rid of Frieza once and for all." He said to her, but then looked at the others who all just nodded and hopped that she would leave the Planet and not stay.

All Sakura did was smile she wanted to know what this plan was so Frieza's end could come sooner rather than later. "So what's the plan than Kakashi, I'm all ears right now." Sakura said with a grin on her face, something that Frieza saw and wondered what she was smiling at.

Frieza was going to attack Sakura again, until her grinning. _*Why is she_ _smiling like that?* _Frieza thought to himself, not really understanding the young Saiyan girl.

"Well Sakura, the plan is for everyone that's on Namek to be wished to Earth, we already used the Earth's Dragonballs to bring everyone that was killed by Frieza and his men back to life." He said to her, while Sakura just waited to hear more. "Once Guru finds someone to make the wish everyone but Frieza and Goku will be left on Namek with the others transported to safety." When Kakashi was done all he could do was wait to see what she was going to say.

"I can't do that Kakashi sensei I need to stop Frieza before he hurts more people. Besides I know that Goku wants to help, but he can't not with the energy he has left so please let me stay here and fight Frieza." Sakura said as she looked over at Frieza with hate and anger. "So tell King Kai not to send me back to Earth." As she throw some more punches at Frieza, who just dodged them as the two landed on some rocks and looked at each other, with the Tyrant growling at Sakura.

Before Kakashi could say anything else King Kai decided to try and talk to her. "Sakura, I can't let you do this if you and Goku stay you're going to both die." He said to her he was going to order Sakura to go back to Earth but something also told him that she wouldn't follow this order after all what could he do being dead and all.

"But we don't have time for that King Kai sir you know that this is right." Sakura told the Kai as she kept her eyes on Frieza.

With a sigh King Kai just took a deep breath and talked to Guru about changing the wish. "Guru I would like to change my wish if I can, ask someone to tell the Dragon to transport everyone on Namek except for Frieza, Goku and Sakura to Planet Earth."

* * *

Meanwhile Dende was looking over at Porunga, still shocked that not only was he alive again but he was seeing the Dragon of Namek as well. "Wow the Dragon is back too, I guess that means I am alive." He said as he just looked down at his hands.

It was then that Dende heard Guru's voice lightly chuckle at the young Namekian. "What a smart boy and so very brave, can you hear me Dende my son we don't have much time so I'll be quick as I can." Guru said as Dende could only smile hearing his voice.

"Now my son we have all been wished back by our friends from Earth who used their own Dragonball to bring us back to life, as I'm sure you can see now even Porunga is ready to grant one last wish. I want you to go over to him as I have a wish that I want you to make as the lives of our people and your friends are at stake." Guru said, while Dende only nodded as he took off into the sky and going as fast as he could so he could get to Porunga.

"So what's the wish the wish that you want to make Guru?" Dende asked as he got closer to the Dragon but he also hopped that his friends were alright.

"Wish that everyone on Namek be moved to the Planet Earth apart From Frieza, Goku and Sakura, and please my son your friend Sakura asked for this." The old Namekian said to Dende knowing that it would be hard for him to make this wish and leave Sakura here alone.

Something that Guru was right about, as when Dende heard Sakura's name his face just froze at what he had been told to do and what this could mean for her. Yet he also knew that he had to make the wish, just like Guru had asked not only so his people could be saved but his friends too.

* * *

As Guru was telling Dende what to do, Sakura just smiled even more at this plan. "Thanks a lot Kakashi, King Kai." She said to the two, not only for doing this but also for understanding by letting her stay and fight Frieza. "Alright Frieza let's end this!" Sakura yelled, as another explosion rocked the Planet.

Yet Frieza was unmoved by this and only smirked at Sakura. "You pathetic fool, there is absolutely no way that you will win. As the end of this battle is already in sight you monkey scum!" Frieza yelled at Sakura as he soon smirked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ship Goku had just been told about the change in the wish and how Sakura was going to be staying on Namek as well. So the full blooded Saiyan knew that he had to act fast since Bulma and the others wouldn't go without the two, nor would they let Goku or Sakura fight alone.

"Alright Naruto it's all set I'm going to help Sakura, and make sure that the others can't follow me." He told Naruto who nodded at the Saiyan, as Naruto had already been told by Goku everything that Sakura was doing.

Goku then moved as fast as he could and started to press the controls of the ship, this just started to make the door close and once closed it would lock the door. When Goku saw the door closing he just gave a quick look at Naruto saying with only his eyes that he would save Sakura and get her off Namek.

As the door closed even more everyone was wondering what was going on. "Hey why is the door closing, Sakura's still out there, and we can't leave her." Gohan said with fear in his voice at the person he saw as a sister dying with the Planet.

Krillin only nodded at this and was about to say something when he saw Goku went right past him and just as the ships door closed on them all stopping the others from going after Goku, all they could do now was bang on the door trying to call him.

"Dad where are you going?" Gohan asked with tears down his eyes wondering what his father was doing leaving the ship.

Krillin on the other hand just ran over to the ships controls and tried to open the door in order to go after him. "Dame it, why won't you open come on just open already!" He yelled, but was unable to get the door open. "What's Goku even thinking anyway, the Planet is ready to blow?"

Piccolo on the other hand just moved over to Naruto who he knew what Goku was up to. "So what's Goku's game kid?" The Namekian asked while all Naruto did was gave a weak smile at him.

It was then that Naruto started to tell them what was going on and the plan that King Kai had come up with so they could be rid of Frieza. "Goku wanted to stay so he could help Sakura as well." Naruto said smiling weakly but deep done he hated that he couldn't help Sakura.

* * *

As this was going on Vegeta was walking around Namek and he saw how unstable it was getting, he was starting to think that he hadn't come back to life. "Maybe I didn't get brought back to life, maybe this is hell it sure look like it." Vegeta said as he looked around even more.

Yet Vegeta just looked at his wounds that he had received from Frieza. "But my wounds are healed, how is possible if I'm dead unless..." Vegeta then looked at his hand with interest, before stopping where he was.

Vegeta then powered a blast with his right hand and looked over to where some rocks were and fired at them, destroying the rocks completely, this just made Vegeta grin like mad but he still needed to know if he was really alive. So in order to prove this Vegeta punched himself in the chest, which made the Saiyan Prince fall to his knees but all Vegeta did was laugh. "Yes I'm alive!" He said with a smile, before coughing up some blood.

But it was then as Vegeta was standing back to his feet as he realized something. "Wait but that means..." Vegeta had spotted were he thought Goku and Frieza were fighting, and was shocked at the power he could feel from the two, he just smirked as the Saiyan prince soon took off towards the two.

"This means we still have a chance." Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face.

However Vegeta wasn't the only one to see what was going on Koukyo was also seeing flashes of the two fighters were. "From what I can tell someone is really giving Frieza a run for his money." The young Saiyan said as she smirked before taking off into the air and laughed to herself. "And knowing poor Vegeta's luck it's Kakarot."She said smiling at how much fun it would be to see the look on his face.

* * *

While the two Saiyans headed towards Frieza, both ready to gloat in his face at what was going on to him and to show off that they were both alive once more. Kakashi on the other hand was telling Sakura that it was all done. "Well Sakura it's done, just don't die on us you hear me." Kakashi told her, while Sakura just smiled.

"I'll try Kakashi sensei, but only time can tell." She joked to him, as she looked over to her right and saw Porunga. "Well it looks like everything is coming together."

Frieza on the other hand just looked over at Sakura and wondered what she was smiling about as well as why she looked over to her right. "What are you talking about girl?" So Frieza just looked over to his left and was shocked at what he was seeing the Dragon. _*What it's the Dragon, but how can this be unless those brats lied to me but this means that it's not too late to get my wish.* _Frieza thought with a smile. "It's wish time."

Frieza then looked over at Sakura and just smirked at her. "You foolish Monkey, you think you can outsmart me, well your wrong soon I will have my wish." Frieza told her as he took off towards the Dragon at high speed however Sakura went after the Tyrant.

Sakura already knew that she had to stop Frieza before he got to Porunga and the one who was there, as she was not worried about Frieza making a wish since he didn't speak Namekian. _*Frieza doesn't know that you need to speak Namekian to get a wish but he may still kill the one that Guru sent to make the wish.* _Sakura thought as she jumped in front of Frieza blocking his was to the Dragon.

Frieza on the other hand was shocked at this and saw Sakura ready to punch him yet the Tyrant just blocked her attack and just attacked her back. Soon both Frieza and Sakura were both attacking each other, as the both throw punches at each other and at high speed too, yet they both just blocked the attacks from their appoints almost every time.

* * *

Soon Dende had reached Porunga not knowing that Frieza and Sakura were close by fighting, as well as Vegeta and Koukyo were heading his way too. "Porunga!" The young Namekian yelled ready to get the last wish done.

"Yes my boy, speak now." Porunga said as he looked down at Dende with his red eyes,

"I want to make a wish no, I can do that can't I?" He asked as he looked up at Porunga waiting for an answer.

For a moment Porunga just remained silent before he looked at Dende. "Yes you can child, one wish still remains so make is fast young one. "Porunga said, to which Dende nodded.

* * *

As this was going on Koukyo saw the two fighters from afar and how deadly it was. _*Yeah I think I might stay away from that one.*_ She thought as she looked over and saw Porunga. _*That on the other, mine, mine, mine, mine!* _

* * *

Yet as this was going on Frieza had just kicked Sakura in the stomach, which gave him the time he needed to get over to Porunga and make the wish that he had waited so long for and he would get it. "Yes this is it, my wish will at last come true." Frieza said with a grin as he got even closer to Porunga until he was right in front of him. "Dragon I wish for eternal life, grant me immortality." Frieza said with a smile as he looked at the Dragon.

While Sakura just gave a shocked look of horror on her knowing it would fool the Tyrant in thinking that he had one in getting his wish. However Dende started speaking in his people's native tongue, something that Frieza not only heard but also looked down at him, while Sakura on the other hand just smiled. "Yes it shall be done." Porunga began before going on. "I will move everyone on Namek to the Planet Earth apart from the two here and the one called Goku." He said as he eyes went red.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at this as she looked at Frieza, Sakura could already see how mad the Tyrant was getting at this. "Why you little runt, you'll pay for that with your life!" Frieza yelled as he got ready to fire a Ki blast at Dende yet once Frieza did this Dende had vanished before the attack could even hit him.

All Frieza could do was look in anger at what was going on, that was until he heard two voice's yelling his name. Which made both Frieza and Sakura turn to see who it was that was calling the Tyrants name, and soon the two saw that it was, which just made Sakura smile while Frieza just looked on confused at how this was possible.

Sakura on the other hand just continued to smile at the two. "Well it's good to see you both back Vegeta, Koukyo." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

Vegeta just looked at her with his mouth open shocked at what he was seeing with his own wondering if it was true or a nightmare. "This cannot be possible! How can a lowly half Saiyan girl can be the first to become a super Saiyan let alone a female! It should be a full blood Saiyan to become one not you girl!" Vegeta yelled in anger at this while Koukyo just looked at Vegeta than over to Sakura and started to laugh seeing Vegeta like this made her day and like Sakura a little more.

"Well I must say at least you did some good at pissing Vegeta off girl and for that I thank you, after all seeing the look Vegeta has on his face right now is just so good." She said with a grin on her face, while not taking her eyes away from the Saiyan prince.

Frieza on the other hand was still shocked to see the two that he had killed both alive before his very eyes. "What the hell I killed the both of you how is it your both be here are you two ghosts!" Frieza yelled at the two, who just smiled at the Tyrant.

The two former dead Saiyans just looked over at Frieza and grinned. "Ha if we are ghosts then we couldn't do this." Both said as they got ready to either fight or fire a Ki blast at Frieza.

Yet before they could do this, both Saiyans had vanished right in front of Frieza and Sakura's eyes, the same thing was going on around all over Namek with everyone disappearing even those on Goku ship, who didn't really know what was going on were taking back to Earth.

"Your wish has been granted farewell." Was all Porunga said as into the sky along with the seven Dragonballs?

"No the Dragonballs come back." Frieza said as all he could do was try and reach out for them, only to see them disappear in front of his eyes. "I waited so long for my wish." Frieza cried, while Sakura just giggled at this.

"Wow tough luck for you grandma, if only you knew how to speak Namekian then maybe you would have got your wish, what a sham." Sakura told Frieza as she continued to smile at the Tyrant.

Frieza on the other hand just looked over at Sakura Frieza was growing tired of Sakura calling him grandma and knew that the blonde kid called him it too. "How can that kid be alive, the same with Vegeta and Koukyo I know that I killed them all so how can this be?" He asked looking over at Sakura.

"Oh well from what I've been told we used the Earth's Dragonballs to bring everyone that you and your men have killed, and wait to I tell you the wish that was just made with the Namek's Dragonballs thanks to my friend Dende." Sakura said smirking at Frieza. *_If only that meant Naruto as well.*_ Sakura thought to herself knowing it wouldn't work for him.

"What so you planed this whole thing out!" Frieza yelled over at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle again at this and just shook her head at the Tyrant. "Nope, I was only just told but I did ask that the wish was changed so that everyone on Namek is transported to Earth apart from you and me." She said to Frieza while also leaving out Goku.

Once Frieza heard this the Tyrant had lost it, as he gave a mighty yell as he powered up, something that had smashed the rocks below the two while jets of lava erupted from beneath the ground as even the sea below grow more violent.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth everyone was a little shocked at what was going on. And a few even wondered how they had gotten here as well. "Oh man I think we're dead Gohan!" Krillin said as he looked around thinking that Namek had exploded and killed him along with everyone else, Naruto on the other hand just laughed lightly at this and looked at the two.

As Gohan and Krillin looked over at Naruto wondering why he was laughing Naruto just looked over to see that Dende was healing Sasuke and smiled before telling the two what was going on. "Well let's just say that Goku sensei and King Kai had a plan all set up." Naruto told the two as Piccolo came over to the three.

"And what is this plan Naruto?" Piccolo asked in a clam voice as he just looked at Naruto.

"Well Piccolo you see we first used the Earth Dragonballs to wish all who had been killed by Frieza and his men back to life, after that we used Namek's Dragon who had one wish left to send everyone on Namek to Earth leaving only Frieza left on Namek." He told them as Bulma came over wanting to hear this as well.

"But why aren't Goku or Sakura here with us Naruto?" She asked as she saw Naruto look down at the grass.

"It's something that Goku wanted to do to help Sakura chan and well you and Goku told me she wanted to also stay and fight." He said with a grim face worried for her and what might happen to her.

As this was going on Dende had finished healing Sasuke from the wounds that Frieza gave him. "Sasuke, how are you doing?" Dende asked as Sasuke slowly got to his feet and then looked around for Naruto and Sakura.

Dende then ran over to where Naruto was who was sitting down on the grass and looked over at Dende with a grin. "Hey there Dende glad to have you back." Naruto said with a smile on his face only for Sasuke to also walk over to the blonde.

"Naruto what's going on, and where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked being a little frustrated at what was going on and where Sakura and Goku were.

Naruto just looked away when Sasuke asked this Dende could tell that Naruto didn't like the thought of leaving Sakura on Namek with that monster Frieza. "She's still on Namek fighting Frieza." Naruto said not even looking at Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard this all he could do was look at Naruto with angry eyes as even his Sharingan was activated at what Naruto had done. "How the hell could you do that to her Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he was starting to get angry. "Well answer me Naruto! All the time you've gone on about loving her and this is how you show it!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto didn't do anything to avoid the punch as he felt Sasuke's punch and landed flat on the grass yet Sasuke was not even done with dealing Naruto yet, as Sasuke picked Naruto up again and punched him once more in the face. "So tell me, why you left her up on Namek alone." Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

However Naruto just looked at Sasuke in the eyes has he too, was made at what Sasuke said to him. "You don't thing I know that I love Sakura with all my heart I hate the thought of leaving her up on that Planet, beside she asked both Goku and King Kai to stay on Namek to fight Frieza she wanted." Naruto said as he looked away from Sasuke still hurt that at what was going on Namek.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek both Frieza and Sakura looked at each other, while all around them lighting flashed in the sky even the sea below them was nothing more than a sea of lava. This just made half the islands sink into nothing, while other islands just erupted lava from them as the two fighters both looked up seeing the once green sky was now replaced by a red one.

Frieza just smirked however and looked at Sakura. "Most Planets would have blown by now, but this is a tough old Planet I give it another two minutes before it explodes." Frieza told Sakura as he tried to remain calm.

"You foolish girl you sealed your fate with that wish, I wonder will you be killed by me first or the Planet exploding in your face? Either way your death is all that remains for you since you can't survive in the vacuum of space." Frieza said to Sakura smiling that she would die no matter what.

However this didn't seem to worry Sakura at all, as she just smiled over at Frieza. "Well that sounds bad then, but at least I know that everyone is safe now from Namek exploding on them and from you as well, that and I no longer have to worry about you going after them." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Why even bother worrying about them, when they don't even know what's going on here, their minds can't even begin to understand this fight." Frieza said as he smirked at Sakura. "It makes me wonder why you would even care about them they are nothing to you now."

"I know I'm strong right now Frieza, but that doesn't mean that my life is more important than anyone else, it's what makes us different I care about people while you only care for yourself." Sakura said as she went to the ground. "That is the Will of Fire."

Frieza on the other hand just watched her and smiled. "What a fool, oh well it doesn't matter to me after all this is the most fun I've had in years." Frieza said as he only smiled and went to the ground as well. "Oh well in two minutes you'll be nothing but ash's, I mean look how scared you are and this time you don't have your whisker boyfriend to save you." Frieza said as he smirked at Sakura.

But Sakura just snorted at what Frieza had said to her about Naruto and only smirked at the Tyrant. "One I can count, two Naruto is not my boyfriend and three the most important one is that you're the one who should be scared, after all you're the one who's going to be beaten by as you call it a detestable Saiyan monkey scum."

When Frieza heard this from Sakura he just looked at her in anger and even clenched his teeth together. "Always going on and on girl the only thing that will end is you and this ugly Planet Monkey!"

With that said Frieza went on the attack again, ready to punch Sakura with his left yet Sakura saw this coming and she was more than ready to block Frieza's on coming punch with her own. Once the two attacks had meet each other which caused a shock wave from both fighters while still looking at each other in the eyes both just looked at each other with hate and determination to end the other.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth Naruto and Guru had just told everyone what was going on as well as why Sakura and Goku had stayed on Namek, this was something that both Piccolo and Gohan didn't really like. As Piccolo wanted to stay on Namek so that he could stay and help not only Goku and fight along-side him who at first he had grown up to hate and kill thanks to his father King Piccolo, but this just change over time since he was killed in their battle with Raditz along with Naruto.

But Piccolo was also worried about Sakura as well someone that he taught while waiting for the Saiyan along with Gohan, at first he was just going to use the two for when Goku came back, but more with his son yet over time this all change. Both young half Saiyans had changed Piccolo from a cold hearted fighter

However this was cut short when they all heard Vegeta's laughter who was sitting down on a nearby rock. "I can understand their blood." Vegeta simple said to them and smiled and the Earthlings.

All Sasuke did was huff as he saw that Koukyo was also back but was staying away from Vegeta. "Great why did you have to be brought back to Earth?" Sasuke said but this was mainly at Vegeta something that Koukyo noticed.

"What do you mean by that Vegeta?" Naruto asked as he slowly stood to his feet, since he was now healed by Dende.

Koukyo only laughed at Naruto. "Someone like you would never understand kid, Sakura and Kakarot are Saiyans, and we never turn away from a good fight it's out nature after all kid." Koukyo said with a grin on her face.

"Koukyo is right their blood wants to make them fight more and more, but it looks like the last laugh will be mine. As in a few short minutes Kakarot, Frieza and the pink bitch who became a Super Saiyan will die, that should teach her to take away what should have been rightfully a pure Saiyan." Vegeta said as he smirked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shut your mouth Vegeta!" Sasuke yelled at Vegeta who was pissed at what the Saiyan prince said to Sakura.

Yet Vegeta just laughed even more. Meanwhile since I was revived from death I should become even stronger than I was before that goes for Koukyo too." Vegeta said looking at the female who was resting on a tree. "And once those three are out of the way I will be the most powerful fighter in the universe."

"Dame you Vegeta, Goku will come back and so will Sakura chan just wait and see." Naruto said, knowing that he would have to fight Vegeta.

Yet Vegeta didn't even pay any attention to Naruto but instead looked over at Gohan. "Well kid it seems that you me and Koukyo will be the only Saiyans left soon, that makes you very special kid, so how about we have a fight after all I need to test my strength when I take my rule as lord of the universe."

"Shut up I'm getting sick of hearing your voice!" Gohan yelled, while the others just nodded at what he said even Koukyo.

"Come on guys our friends are fighting for the sake of the universe and all you can think about Vegeta is fighting Gohan." Krillin said with disgust in his voice.

"Hey they both wanted to stay on Namek it's not like I told them to even stay, so why don't you just butt out cue-ball." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as he looked at everyone else. "Oh yes from now on your all going to do what I want unless you want to die."

"Now hold on if I remember there are Dragonballs here on Earth am I right?" Koukyo said with a grin on her face.

Vegeta just smiled at this as he looked over at her. "She's right, thank you Koukyo, so all I have to do call forth the Dragon and then make my wish to live forever."

Piccolo on the other hand just looked over at the Saiyan prince and smiled. "It's too late they've already been used to bring you and all those that had been killed by Frieza and his men back to life, now they nothing more than stone to bad for you huh." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face as Vegeta just gave a huff before walking away from the group.

All Gohan did was walk up to Guru. "Umm Guru, can you please tell me how my dad and Sakura are doing?" Gohan asked worried at what was going on.

"Sadly I can no longer see what's going on." Guru said as both Gohan and Naruto looked up at the sky when the old Namekian said this.

_*Sakura please come back to Earth alive, I know you must be thinking that I'm dead but I'm alive so win Sakura beat that monster and come back.*_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

Krillin just smiled as he looked over at Naruto and smiled at the blonde Ninja. "Well it looks like you're almost ready to tell Sakura how you feel right Naruto."

* * *

While on Namek both Sakura and Frieza were still locked in combat, both gripping each other hands while looking at each other in the eyes. As the ground beneath them shook and fell inwards, the two just feel down onto their knees while not letting the other gain any ground.

Frieza only growled at Sakura in anger. "You little..." The Tyrant said as he let go off Sakura's hands and then punched Sakura right in the face with his right hand while also grabbing hold of Sakura's hair.

Once Frieza had hold of her hair he smashed Sakura's face right into the ground they were fighting on, yet Frieza didn' stop there as he then proceeded to punch the young girl in the stomach making her cough up some blood. However Sakura managed to give Frieza a powerful punch to the face and then done a round house kick to the Tyrants ribs.

Sakura was about to do this again only to Frieza's left side this time but as she did so, Frieza had grabbed hold of Sakura's right leg which only made him smile as he looked at her face. "I think that it's my turn now girl." Frieza said as he started to throw Sakura into the ground and the nearby rock and only smiled as he heard her cries of pain, as he smashed her body on the ground on the side of a mountain.

"You know what I'm going to have a little more fun before this Planet blows after all, I've been told to make every second count!" Frieza yelled as he tossed Sakura over to another mountain.

_*I can't let Frieza win.* _Sakura thought as she stood to her feet but she was unable to see anything thanks to the smoke from the destroyed mountain, yet this was also a problem for Sakura as she was unable to see that Frieza was right behind her.

At least until it was too late, as Frieza took hold of Sakura and sent her into the sky, while Frieza went after her. And once he had reached her Frieza knocked Sakura to the ground and saw that she landed with a hard thud, yet Frieza was right behind her as he went after Sakura ready to knee her gut.

It was hard for to see the young half Saiyan in the dust covered smoke, but he thought that it didn't matter to him, and when he saw her face in pain Frieza just smiled. Until Sakura opened her eyes and smirked at Frieza who just looked down to see that Sakura was holding his knee back while getting ready to fire a Ki blast at him that was already forming in Sakura's right hand.

Frieza acted quickly and jumped out of the creator and landed on the outside but he was soon joined by Sakura who just landed on the other side, in which both just stared each down not once saying a word to each other.

"So this is where you tell me my evil ways are over, or are you going to try and tell me to change my way that I should live the good life." Frieza said with a smile.

However Sakura didn't say much she only shock her head at him. "No I won't there's no point in telling you to stop or even change you." Yet Frieza only smirked at Sakura.

"How funny that is but it doesn't matter not when you will die on this rock girl." Frieza said as the two just went charging at each other.

Once they did both used their speed that was making it almost impossible to see what was going on to the naked eye, just flashes and shock waves from the two, which went all the way to some of the Namekian house. All of which were being destroyed by the two, Frieza had even punched Sakura intone of them only for Sakura to jump out with Frieza ready to punch her with his left fist yet Sakura had managed to block the attack by grabbing hold of Frieza's fist as she made sure he couldn't move anymore.

Yet the two didn't stay like this for long as the two fighters soon started to punch each other again, only Frieza gotten lucky a shot at Sakura. This sent her crashing into the sea, which left a trail behind her, however Frieza just looked at where she had been sent and smirked as Frieza started to create a powerful Ki ball which he added power to five times making it powerful enough to destroy the Planet and without even caring at all, Frieza throw it right at Sakura.

The giant Ki ball just made it's was over to her creating a steam when it had hit the water, all Frieza did was just smile like crazy and waited to see if the attack would kill her once and for all, however as Frieza continued to watch the Tyrants face soon changed to a shocked one, as he saw Sakura was holding back Frieza's attack with her hands but she was having a hard time doing this.

"I can't let this hit the Planet or I'm done for." Sakura said as she felt her feet sink into the ground, with nothing left Sakura added power to her arms and hands and she soon punched the attack that Frieza made into space which had destroyed another Planer and thankfully there was no life on it.

"I must say this is one good fight and you even stopped my attack my attack too, very good." Frieza said with a smile on his face as he looked at Sakura who was taking deep breaths or air. "It seems that you can't go on much longer as well."

"Don't you worry about me Frieza, just be worried about yourself." She told him with a smile.

It was then Frieza started laughing at Sakura something that the young girl wondered what was so funny. "So you really are a Super Saiyan, I must say I'm not that impressed at all some legend."

Sakura for her part didn't say much to this as she only looked over at Frieza not even showing him any emotion to the Tyrant, since Sakura knew very well that anything would give how she was feeling away and Frieza would try and use this on her.

With a few more moments of silence from the two fighters, until both Sakura and Frieza went charging at each other both having their fists ready to hit the other in the face. Once they both his t each Frieza and Sakura were both thrown back from punching each other in the face, yet they were still far from done as the two were ready to finish the other off. Sakura just shook her head from Frieza's punch and went charging straight at the tyrant on for Frieza to use his telekinesis on Sakura sending her flying backwards, Frieza on the other hand just looked over at the young Saiyan and smiled as he went charging towards her before he proceeded to punch Sakura on the face.

All Sakura did was just look over at Frieza with a glare in her eyes. _*Dammit I_ _won't lose to Frieza I won't!"_ Sakura thought in anger, as she saw Frieza about to go on the attack once again. Yet this time she was more than ready for him and Sakura would make sure that Frieza didn't land anymore hits on her.

* * *

While this was going on Goku was looking at the Planet and her already knew that he needed to go and find Sakura, but he was also talking to King Kai as well so that he could at least know how everything was going. "So King Kai, how's everything going?" Goku asked, as he looked over to where he could feel Frieza and Sakura fighting.

"Everyone is safe now Goku, they're all back on Earth I just wish you and Sakura had gone with them." The Kai said with slight fear in his voice.

Yet all Goku could do was smile at what King Kai was telling him. "That maybe so King Kai, but I have to do something, to help Sakura." Goku said as he got ready to go where the fighting was going on.

"Goku I know that you want to help but you need to get off Namek before it explodes!" King Kai yelled in fright knowing that they had even less time now than they did before.

"Don't worry I'll find Sakura and get off the Planet." Goku said as he just smiled to himself before talking off leaving his ship already knowing that he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

However back on Earth everyone was around Bulma who had made a fortune that was in a circle with three leafs in the middle, Bulma was telling everyone that is the three leafs all burnt up the Goku and Sakura would be coming back home safely and alive. Yet as two of the leafs started to burn the wind came along and blow out the fire that Dende had made as well as the two of the leafs while everyone just looked on in fear.

* * *

Yet the battle on Namek was still going on with each fighter matching the others moves and attack, both fighting in the air while also avoiding the lava that was erupting out of the ground.

"Who do you think you are anyway? You're nothing more than an over sized monkey!" Frieza said as he looked over at Sakura.

Yet all Sakura did was grin at him not caring what he said to her, this was something that Frieza didn't like as he just went charging right at her smashing Sakura right into the ground before jumping into the sky. But before Frieza could do anything as Sakura had also gone at him with full speed and went on to punch Frieza in the face, the two just kept this up moving at high speed as the smashed into more of the Namekian's houses. Frieza proceeded to make his attacks got faster as he began to get more and angrier at Sakura.

And before long Frieza started to land hits on Sakura attacking her stomach. "You see, a Saiyan can't beat me a monkey can't beat me, you can't beat me, you can't, you can't, you can't!" Frieza yelled as he just continued to repeat his attacks and what he was saying too, and once he saw Sakura was flung back Frieza went charging at her ready to deliver a kick to her face.

However just before he could land the hit on her, Sakura had managed to grab hold of the Tyrants leg and she started to use her strength to crush it making Frieza scream but this didn't mean anything to him as Frieza soon used his other leg to kick Sakura in the face which caused her to lose focus for just a moment.

Yet this was all Frieza nodded as he jumped higher into the sky and landed a blow on Sakura which made her crash down to ground and into a Namekian house, Frieza then went in after her ready to punch her lights out for good but Sakura just moved her head to the right and then she returned the punch which sent Frieza crashing outside.

However Frieza was not going to let that stop him, since as soon as he came out he went right after Sakura again, yet Sakura just side stepped out the way and proceeded to kick the Tyrant into another house while Sakura just smiled.

Once Frieza hit the house and once the dust from the destruction was gone Frieza just looked over towards Sakura with anger in his red eyes. "I hate you!" Frieza yelled in anger at the half Saiyan child, and what she was doing to him, and just went to attack with what was left of his tail. By the taking swing at her however Sakura just used her speed to get out of the tails way and just repapered behind him and slapped Frieza's face.

All Frieza did was spit out more of his blood before he went right at Sakura with an intent to kill no matter what it took. So with a hard punch to the gut Frieza quickly jumped on her back causing Sakura to crash into one of the houses below.

Sakura just looked over at Frieza and couldn't help but give a weak smile as she saw the look on Frieza's face. "Dame it he's really lost it this time." Sakura said as she looked over to Frieza as she just jumped out the house, yet Frieza was waiting for her.

Before Frieza could make a move on her Sakura had taken off into the sky, while Frieza just followed after her as the two just jumped from one rock to another while trying to hit the other. And it wasn't long before they both stopped on some jagged rocks with Sakura looking down on Frieza, while the Tyrant was looking up at the young Saiyan girl with the red sky thundering lighting above the two.

With a mighty scream Frieza went charging right towards Sakura and elbowed her in the rib, yet Sakura managed to get in a good punch herself as well and right on Frieza's face too. However once Frieza was air born he used his speed on Sakura to confuse her at where he was going to show up, and all Sakura could do was look everywhere he was showing up getting ready for whatever he may have for her.

As Sakura continued to watch where Frieza was going to show up she saw that he was no longer appearing all over the place until she felt the Tyrant behind her and all she could do was look behind a little too late as Frieza wrapped his arm around her body and Sakura knew that Frieza intended to crush her body in the same way that he did to Koukyo.

Once this happened Sakura knew she would have to do something fast, as she could already feel her ribs starting to hurt from what Frieza was doing. At first Sakura tried to break free from Frieza but it was no use as he was not letting go of her, so Sakura started to elbow the Tyrant in the rib and she didn't stop either Sakura went as far as too add more power to each blow as well, so that Frieza could feel the pain of her attacks.

And once Frieza had let go Sakura just used a Ki and Chakra combo to punch Frieza on the face sending crashing into some rocks. "Eat that you son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled while holding her ribs as she coughed a little.

As Frieza stood up to his feet he just looked over at Sakura who was already for the next attack. "You may be strong but you're still just an animal!" Frieza yelled at her as he charged right at her and punched her in the face and the he vanished in front of her only to reaper behind her and gave another punch to Sakura's face followed by a knee in the stomach before he cupped his fits together to smash her into the ground.

Frieza also landed on the ground and just smiled as he crossed his arms together. "See just a beast and nothing more."

Sakura only got back on her feet taking in deep breaths. "Frieza I would rather be a brainless beast then a heartless monster like you." Sakura said while never even turning her head to look at him.

"Why you little bitch!" Frieza yelled as he just went charging right at her, only for Sakura to give a super punch to the Tyrants stomach making him spit out a tone of blood as making him fall to the ground.

Yet all Frieza could do was look up at Sakura but then at the ground as he grabbed some of the dirt in his hands only to punch the ground in anger at what was going on. It was then that Frieza jumped at Sakura and swings his legs at her however Sakura just jumped out the way and went onto jump kick Frieza's face, this sent Frieza crashing to the ground but that wouldn't stop him as he soon got back up and went to see where the Saiyan girl was.

Only when he looked he didn't see her there that was until he looked behind and Frieza tried to attack Sakura only for her to elbow him in the face sending Frieza crashing to the ground. While Sakura on the other hand had proceeded to kick Frieza while he was down, after all she knew that Frieza would have just done the same to her Sakura just kicked Frieza again which sent the Tyrant crashing into some rocks.

After the dust had cleared Frieza was slowly getting up but he could tell Sakura was there and the Tyrant only looked back a little before turning around completely. Yet when he did Sakura was no longer there, so Frieza just turned to his right only to look at the young Saiyan girl right in the face and he could see that she was smiling at him.

Not really knowing what to do Frieza just jumped away from her, only for Sakura to go right after him and each time this happened Sakura was always behind Frieza's back, while the Tyrant tried his best to out match her speed. "Do you think this is funny, toying with me?" Frieza asked her as he saw Sakura jump into the sky.

Once he reached her Frieza started to try and punch her, yet to Frieza's shock he could no longer land a hit on her, so Frieza was forced to stop and only watch the girl back away from him as Frieza himself took in some air tired from all the fighting.

"No there's nothing funny about this at all, but to you Frieza it would be nothing more than a game if you were the one that was beating me." Sakura said to him as she then punched Frieza in the stomach making him cough up even more blood.

All Frieza could do next was watch as Sakura went to repeatedly punch Frieza again and again never once letting up from her attacks and with one last punch Frieza was sent hurling into the sky only for Sakura to flash right behind him. As she balled her fists together to smash Frieza into the ground below with a mighty crash that shook the ground beneath them as cracks split lands apart.

Frieza just jumped away from Sakura as the young Super Saiyan was ready to attack again so Frieza just got out of her was as he jumped onto some rocks while still keeping an eye on the Saiyan girl.

"For all that you've done to me I will make you pay, I will kill all the ones that you love and care for." Frieza yelled as he balled his fists in anger. "I will not be out done by a Saiyan child."

And for a while nothing happed at all with only the wind blowing in front of the two that was until Sakura just got out of the fighting stance that she was in. "It's done." She simply said to the Tyrant.

"What do you mean it's done?" Frieza asked as lighting flashed behind him and Sakura, but he did see her smile.

"Your energy is getting lower with ever blow, in fact you're not even a challenge to me anymore." Sakura said as she looked at Frieza and saw him breathing in a lot faster. "It wouldn't even be far for me to keep going, I'm satisfied now your sense of pride in now in tatters. You've lost to someone who is far stronger than, and to make it worse it was a monkey right a child one at that too." Sakura said as she waved her tail about.

Frieza on the other hand was wiping blood away from his mouth as Sakura said this and she didn't stop there. "It would be meaningless to keep fighting you, killing you won't bring Naruto back plus you're too scared and ashamed so I'll let you live with it for the rest of your life." She said as she powered down from her super Saiyan form as her hair changed back from gold to pink while her tail changed back to brown as well. "Goodbye Frieza never do evil again and live a life of peace." She said to him while Frieza was still in shock over this.

Without saying another word Sakura took off into the sky while Frieza just grow angrier over this and looked over to where she was. "I will never, never be..." It was then that Frieza lifted up his right hand to create a disc that was pink on the outside while a darker pink on the middle this was Frieza's Death Saucer which he now plans to use on Sakura. "Defeated by the likes of you a Saiyan child for I am Lord Frieza! None surpass me! No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull I am Emperor of the Universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still to die in disgrace at the hands of your master!" He yelled as he throws Death Saucer at her.

Sakura on the other hand just looked back in time to see it slice her cheek open a little, with even a little bit of blood coming out too. Frieza on the other hand landed on the ground with a smile on his face, while his right arm was out stretched since he needed to control his Death Saucer in case he had to use it again on her.

Sakura on the other hand just looked down at Frieza. "You really are nothing more than a coward, I gave you a chance to live even after all you've done killing the ones I care about and this is how you thank me!" Sakura yelled as she started to power up to her super Saiyan form. "I don't care anymore this time I won't spare you life!"

Yet to Frieza this didn't matter as, he made sure to keep an eye on Sakura who was flying away from the Death Saucer. "Round and round she goes and if she stops the monkey stops than it's off with her little head!" Frieza said as he kept his Death Saucer following Sakura.

No matter what Sakura did Frieza's Death Saucer wouldn't stop following her, and all the young Saiyan could do was look back making sure she kept ahead. _*I hope this works on him.*_ Sakura thought as she went charging right towards Frieza.

Frieza on the other hand just laughed at her, as he saw what she was trying to do. "What a fool, you think that I would get cut down by my own attack, what a joke." Frieza said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura on the other hand said nothing as she got closer to Frieza. "You're going to have to do better than that." Frieza said as he saw that Sakura pulled up in front of him

However Frieza just made his Death Saucer fly right at her and all Sakura could do was watch as it got ever closer to her while Frieza just watched it cut right through her and smiled. "I got you!" Yet when he looked at Sakura, he saw her whole body fade away.

"You were looking for someone grandma." Sakura said while Frieza just looked over at her and he could see that she smiling at him.

Frieza on the other hand just called his Death Saucer back to him and smiled over at Sakura. "An afterimage huh that's a pretty good trick for a monkey." Frieza said to her while laughing at Sakura.

All Sakura did was look away from him. "I don't understand why you insult the Saiyans and call them by such mindless names I just guess you're just too weak to fight them it's why you destroyed my mother's home Planet." Sakura said in disgust.

_*No one talks to me like that on one!* _Frieza thought in anger as he just looked away from her.

* * *

While this was going on Kakashi and the others all looked at King Kai, and all were wondering what was going in and if Goku and Sakura were doing alright. "Tell us King Kai what's going on Namek?" Kakashi asked worried for Sakura as well as hoping that Goku would get to her on time.

"Well it seems that Sakura is in complete control." King Kai said but still Kakashi could tell that the Kai was worried and so was he.

However the others were all happy about this news. "So you mean Frieza is going to lose?" Chiaotzu asked in a happy voice, while everyone but Kakashi and King Kai smiled.

"Yes Chiaotzu it seems that Frieza is on his last legs. But who cares even if Sakura wins I fear she and Goku won't get off the Planet in time." King Kai told the three in fear. "And Goku used up a lot of his Energy while making the Spirit Bomb, but he is getting closer to Sakura I can only pray they can get away before it's too late."

* * *

Back on Namek Frieza just looked over at Sakura who now had a serious look on her face. "So my Death Saucer wasn't enough challenge for you huh?" Frieza asked with a cruel smirk on his face as he looked at Sakura and smiled even more. "Then I just have to raise the stakes and double the fun." With that in mind Frieza made another Death Saucer, only this time it was with his left hand and throw the Death Saucer at Sakura before laughing at her.

Sakura on the other hand said nothing to him as she took off into the sky while Frieza's Death Saucer's went right after her only for Sakura to do a quick back turn and dodging Frieza's attack to head right at him. _*This may be a big risk but since Frieza is using an attack like this I may have to try my own.*_

Frieza couldn't help but laugh at her when he saw she was trying the same thing as before. "Give me a break you're not going to try this little trick again are you?" Frieza asked as he looked at the Saiyan scum.

* * *

As this was going on back on Earth Vegeta was just laughing like crazy as he sat on the grass, while everyone else just looked at him even Koukyo was staying away from the Saiyan prince. Yet Vegeta just looked back at them with a crazy smile and then down at the grass, which he took a hand full of and throw it into the air all the while still laughing at what was going to happen very soon to Namek, something that the remaining Z-fighters didn't like much at all.

"Oh this is just too much, one little explosion and Frieza, Kakarot and that little bitch are all out of my hair. At long last I'm the most powerful fighter in the universe." Vegeta said as Naruto and Sasuke didn't like what he said about Sakura while Gohan Krillin and Piccolo felt the same about what Vegeta said about Goku.

Vegeta just stood to his feet not really paying any attention to them, while the grass he had thrown in the air just blows all around him. "I've waited so long for this day those years with Frieza swallowing away my humiliation." Vegeta said with a scowl on his face.

As the Saiyan Prince remembered all the work that he and the other Saiyans did for Frieza. "We followed Frieza's every command like sick loyal dogs." As within the Flash back he and the other Saiyans were attack a Planet which was before Raditz had gone to Earth.

* * *

"We conquered entire civilizations killed millions just to expand his ever growing empire." Vegeta said as he laughed at this. "Needless to say it was a job we Saiyan excelled at."

"That was great." Nappa said after killing the young prince of the Planet they had attacked as well as most of the people as well.

Raditz just nodded his head at this and also laughed. "Yes it was but this battle has left me worn out I'd like to hurry and get to a recuperation capsule." He said and just laughed even more along with Nappa.

"Well with the four of us we took this Planet over in no time I just wish they had put up more of a fight then this." Koukyo said with a grin on her face. "I'm sure Frieza will give us a huge reward for this." She added as Nappa and Raditz both nodded at her.

* * *

Later that day the four Saiyans were back on one of the many Planets that Frieza owned, and right now Vegeta was bowing in front of Frieza who was in his first form. "Lord Frieza we have just returned from the Planet Shikk, everything was done just as you wanted they pledged their loyalty to you in just three short days."

However Frieza was not that impressed. "Oh really is that so, I'm a little surprised that it took you that long." Frieza said as he started to laugh along with his two henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria who looked down at the four Saiyans.

Yet three of them just looked up at the three and they were not happy that all their hard work was just being mocked, but it was just made even worse for the three with what Frieza said next to them. "Very well you may go away now."

"Now just wait a minute, is that all you're going to say to us." Nappa yelled as he stood to his feet, while Vegeta just looked at him Zarbon and Dodoria just moved in front of Frieza ready to fight if Frieza told them to that is.

"We just crushed an entire race of people in three days, and all you can say is, is..." Nappa was starting to lose it and Vegeta could tell.

Frieza on the other hand just looked over at Zarbon with a smile. "Tell me Zarbon how long would it take you to conquer a Planet like Shikk?" Frieza asked all the while smiling.

Zarbon just looked over at Frieza and returned the smile before looking at the four Saiyans. "Well I would say one full day should be enough."

"Really one full day it is a tiny Planet after all" Frieza said as he began laughing at the four Saiyans, three of whom were now standing to their feet ready to attack, each holding anger in their eyes for Frieza.

"Is there anything else you'd like to report? After all I do have more important things that I have to do." Frieza said to the four with a sickly smile.

All Nappa did was just look at the floor before looking up at Frieza and proceeded to charge right at. "Why you little rat!"

However before Nappa could do anything, Vegeta stopped him from doing something stupid, all Nappa did was just look back at Vegeta while Frieza and his two men just laughed. "Please excuse us lord Frieza." Vegeta said as he and the others began walking away from Frieza.

Zarbon on the other hand just started to laugh at the four. "What more can except from a monkey." He said, while Vegeta just looked back in anger but he soon quickly shock it off.

* * *

A little later the four Saiyans were outside of Frieza's palace and Nappa was still a little angry over what had happened. "I hate this! You know I've been hearing talk on how our home Planet was destroyed at first I didn't believe it but now they say it didn't collide with another Planet." Nappa told Vegeta as he walked right in front of the Saiyan prince. "Like we thought it did."

"What do you mean Nappa?" Raditz asked shocked at what he was hearing.

Nappa on the other hand just looked back at Vegeta. "They say it was all Frieza's doing." Nappa just looked back at Vegeta while both Raditz and Koukyo were still shocked by this.

"Vegeta you have to believe me, it was Frieza who ordered it all to have your father killed and to blow up our home Planet!" Nappa yelled while also waiting to see what Vegeta was going to say.

Vegeta on the on the other hand just looked back at the three. "I already knew that." He told the three calmly.

"What you knew, then why do you still do what Frieza says after all he has done to us and our people?" Raditz asked a little shocked and even angry.

"So he killed my father and destroyed my race, that means nothing to me now, strength is the only thing that matters in this world anything else is just a delusion for the weak." Vegeta told the three with a smile. "There is only one certain thing in life."

Vegeta just looked up at the night sky as he powered up. "A strong man stands above all else and conquers all, I know how strong Frieza is and there's no way I can beat him now. But as the last of the Saiyans we four have the blood of a warrior race and with each battle I'll become stronger and stronger until one day I will kill Frieza with my own hands, and then I will rule the universe just as I was always meant to." Vegeta said with a smile.

* * *

Vegeta just smiled as he looked at everyone, while Naruto was getting angrier at the Saiyan Prince. "At long last that great day has come everyone who would stand in my way is already dead." Vegeta said as he began laughing even more as his victory.

"You're wrong Vegeta, Sakura and Goku sensei are coming back alive and I'll make sure I stop you no matter what it takes if you try anything got it!" Naruto yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta on the other hand just looked back at Naruto before lying down on the grass. "Whatever you say kid I'll just let you keep dreaming some more as its fun to watch you worry of that Saiyan disgrace."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek Sakura was still trying to get away from Frieza's two Death Saucers which were close behind her, yet she had lead them over to some rocks that was sticking out of the sea looking back Sakura saw them and quickly vanished as the sliced the rock island in two. While Sakura just looked down at Frieza who was laughing at her as he called back his Death Saucers back to him.

"If I were you girl I would keep running." He said as the evil Tyrant sent his Death Saucers after her once again, while Sakura just flow off. "Because I would hate to see you sliced into pieces."

Sakura didn't say a word to him as she just focused on avoiding the attack Frieza was using on her, as the two pink Death Saucers went right at her only for Sakura to get out their way. As the sliced into trees and mountains, but always missing Sakura as she kept vanishing before they could touch her.

"You just don't learn do you Frieza!" Sakura yelled as she was starting to get tired of this as she went right at him with her full speed.

But she soon stopped seeing her chance to use her own attack on him and maybe the Death Saucers as well Sakura just raised both her hands while also keeping an eye out for Frieza's Death Saucers. "Eat this you monster **Shannaro!" **Sakura yelled as two pink formed in her hands, and throw one at Frieza while the other at one of his Death Saucers.

Sakura just looked back with a smile as she saw that one of the Death Saucers was taken out while Frieza just jumped out of the way from Sakura's Shannaro. But the Tyrant saw this as a chance to get her but he knew that he would need to act fast if this was going to work in his favour, so Frieza called his remaining Death Saucers went right towards Sakura who just looked on in shocked as she didn't move in time to get fully out the way. Sakura just felt the Death Saucers slice into her left side just below her ribs but was lucky that it was not any closer to her but she was now in even more pain then she was before something Frieza saw as she cried out with tears coming out her eyes, and all Sakura could do as she heard the Tyrant laugh at her was going charging at him holding her left side with her right to stop blood coming out.

"Oh please can't you think of something else than that old trick?" He asked once more as he said this Sakura just fired a Ki blast at Frieza. Which created a cloud of dust while all Frieza could do was try and see what was going on, but when he looked to where Sakura was he saw his two Death Saucers heading right at him and before they could hit him Frieza just jumped into the sky so not to get vivisected by his own attack.

As he looked down all Frieza did was crumble at what almost happened. "Nothing more than a lucky shot but she will pay for that." He said as he looked for Sakura. "Now where did that girl go?" He asked as he looked around for her, but as soon as Frieza looked up he saw Sakura elbow him right on top of his purple head.

When this happened all Frieza saw was blood come out of his nose and mouth, he just looked at her and tried to take a swing at Sakura only for her to just dodge it, while Frieza then tried to kick her but again Sakura just got out the way from his attack.

_*Dame her I will not lose.* _Frieza thought as he throw another punch at Sakura which she only grabbed, before kneeing him in the gut.

"I'm going to slap some sense into you Frieza!" Sakura yelled as she started to slap him over and over on both cheeks not even once stopping and doing it very fast as well. Yet Sakura wasn't done there as she soon kick Frieza away from her before balling her fists together and hitting Frieza into the ground.

Frieza on the other hand saw that he was going to hit the ground and managed to flip upside so that he would land on his feet, but when he hit the ground it created a circle pit and a deep one too. All Frieza did was just grunt in anger as some rocks feel on the Tyrants head. "It's time that I end this battle once and for all." He yelled as Frieza jumped out of the pit.

But this proved to be the wrong move as Frieza's last Death Saucer was coming right at him and he didn't see it but Sakura did and knew as much as she hated it to warn him. "Hey Frieza lookout behind you, get out of the way!" Sakura yelled, while Frieza just looked back but it was far too late for that as he was cut by his own attack while Sakura just looked on in shock and horror.

Frieza's Death Saucers had sliced off his tail, his legs, and chopped off one of his arms from the elbow down, with blood coming out of his wounds. "My own attack." Frieza gasped in a weak voice as what was left of his body fell to the ground.

Sakura on the other hand just looked down at Frieza before she landed in front of him. "You brought this on yourself Frieza I even gave you a chance to live, but yet you still tried to attack me. And now you share the fate of the Planet Namek, which you yourself destroyed." Sakura said as she started to walk away from the Tyrant who was now coughing in pain.

"I'm tired of fighting you Frieza, I'm going home so goodbye." She simple said walking away from.

As Sakura was walking away from him Frieza started to say something to Sakura with just a whisper. "Please help me." Frieza said as Sakura stopped walking away while holding her rib in pain. "You can't leave me here." He said to her again as lighting just flashed above the two. "You can't let me die like this." Frieza said begging Sakura even more for his life to be saved, while Sakura just balled her fists in anger.

* * *

King Kai on the other hand had seen what had just happened to Frieza and was a little shocked that this had really happened. "King Kai what's going on?" Tien asked wondering what had happened and if it was bad as well.

"Well let's just say Frieza is on half the person he used to be." He said as he looked at the others, who were shocked by this news thinking that Sakura had done it.

"Whoa I didn't think that Sakura would have it in her to do something like that, I mean I know Frieza killed Naruto but dame." Yamcha said as even Kakashi was shocked by this.

"She didn't Frieza did it to himself, hell Sakura even tried to warn him what was about to happen, but it was too late for that." He explained to the four, as he soon looked back at Namek and what Frieza was trying to do to Sakura. "No Sakura don't listen to him he's just tricking you!" King Kai yelled in fear.

"King Kai what's going on that making you so worried?" Kakashi asked seeing that he was worried made him worry for Sakura.

All the Kai did was look over at Kakashi. "Frieza's trying to get Sakura to help him." The Kai said as he watched some more. "Please don't do what he asks Sakura." The Kai begged but Kakashi knew that something was going to happen he could feel it.

* * *

Yet back on Namek Frieza just continued begging for his life, for Sakura to save him. "Please...Don't let me die..." Frieza pleaded his voice cracking and barely above a whisper. He was fading in and out of consciousness, his pain so grand that the Frost Demon was even oblivious to the destruction of Namek going on all around him.

Sakura on the other hand was in turmoil at what she should do right now. She was a kind and merciful being at heart, sure she hit Naruto on the head but someone had to teach him to not to be reckless or use that perverted Jutsu, but the wrathful power of the Super Saiyan she has was trying to overtake her mind was urging her to crush Frieza's skull beneath her boot, or to toss him into the hole that led to the planet's core. "Please...Have mercy..." the despot croaked out through pained whimpers.

Even Inner who had said nothing was crying out for his blood. _**"Kill that bastard he took away out mate the love we both just leave him to die here, not better yet have fun beat him while he is down until he cries!" **_Was what Sakura heard and was finding it hard to not listen to her Inner voice?

Sakura just clenched her fists and spun around to face the dying Frost Demon "How many people have begged for their lives at your feet and you killed them anyway?!" Sakura spat, her Saiyan blood boiling, voices from beyond this mortal coil urging, begging her to end this tyrant before he could harm another. "Did you show me mercy when I begged not to kill Naruto well did you?!" She yelled, turquoise eyes flaring with rage with tears going down her eyes. "No you just killed him anyway like he was nothing to you!"

"Please...Please...Forgive...me...I'm sorry" Frieza gasped weakly, blood pooling from his dark lips. Sakura exhaled deeply, and then spun around, shooting a golden sphere of energy into Frieza's body. The white-skinned alien's eyes popped open, and for a moment he saw a golden light envelope what remained of his body before it dissipated. The pain was still grand, but one of the Frost Demon's greatest racial traits was their ability to endure.

"I've...given you some of my own energy. You should be able to move." Sakura said, as if in disbelief at her own words. "Go and do as you like with it. You're on your own now." A few metres away, the ground near the two mighty warrior's erupted, giant vents of lava shooting into the sky. The ground around the whole planet was being rendered apart, and it seemed the whole world would explode in under an hour...Well Frieza had certainly underestimated the lifespan of the planet when he first launched that Death Ball into the core. Frieza used his telekinesis to float up off the ground, using the very same power to hold his remaining vital organs in place.

"Tell me this then little Saiyan, since you seem to have all the answers, where will you go now that the planet's going to blow up? You can't survive in space like I can, you'll just die!" Frieza said with a boastful smile on his face.

Sakura for her part just looked over at Frieza not really caring anymore. "You told me that you can survive in outer space right? So why don't you just float around for a while, so you can think about your defeat to nothing more than a monkey girl." Sakura said with a calm voice.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth some of the Namekian children were playing, while Guru just smiled at everyone but soon started coughing but the old Namekian just continued to smile. "Yes all is well, what a wonderful day to die." Was all he said as Guru just looked at the sky?

All the other Namekian's just looked at Guru when he said this and they all started to beg him that he can't die now, not when they needed him even the children started to cry as they moved over to Guru. "It is my time children please gather all the villagers here." He said with a smile on his face.

Two Namekian's just nodded and went off to tell the others at what was going on, while some of the children tried to beg their father to stay with them. Yet Guru just smiled at them as he saw that the younger ones needed to understand why this was happening while more of his people moved closer to Guru. "Don't be sad my children, I have lived a full life, so don't be sad death is just another stag of our life one in which must all take." He said to them with a smile.

And for moment all was peaceful, that was until a group of Namekian's came running over. "There not here!" One yelled as Muri just looked over at them. "We're unable to find anyone from Tsuno's Village and we've looked everywhere for them."

Vegeta on the other hand interrupted them and smiled. "Are you talking about those whiny Villages I defeated?" Vegeta asked as everyone just looked over at the Saiyan Prince, who was sitting down while resting against the tree. "I believe the Dragonballs brought everyone killed by Frieza and his men, am I right? Well that doesn't include me what a sham." Vegeta said with a smile as he closed his eyes, while the Namekian's all looked at Vegeta in anger.

However before they could attack Vegeta, everyone just looked at the sky as the Dragonballs which were now all stone crashed to the ground. "Ah the Dragonballs have followed me here to this Planet they too know that the time has come for me to go." He said as he started coughing more badly than the other times.

"But Guru we need you, now more than ever." One Namekian said but all Guru did was smile.

"No you are all so much stronger than you know, it will be a hard road ahead but we are a race of survivors and I know you will make it." Guru told his people with a smile, and then looked at Muri.

"M-Muri please come here?" The old Namekian asked while Muri just id as he was asked. "Please give me your hand?" Guru asked while all Muri did was what was asked of him and gave Guru his left hand.

Once Guru took hold of Muri's hand, as the Namekian's whole body started to glow lightly which only shocked Muri until Guru started talking to him. "You are the new grand elder, so please take care of all our people. And soon the Dragonballs will regain their brilliance once again, use then well Muri watch over them like children."

Muri just nodded as a few Namekian's just closed their eyes in respect. "Yes I will try lord Guru I will try." He said as they all saw Guru starting to fade away.

"Goodbye my children, you made me so very proud." He said as he slowly faded away passing on to the next life.

Once this happened all the other Namekian's just cried at their lose of their father, Gohan and the others all just looked at where Guru was while Gohan, Naruto and Krillin all remembered how he had helped them each become strong.

"Man why did this have to happen, Guru helped us all become stronger thanks to him." Krillin said as Gohan and Naruto both nodded at him, but they just wished Sakura was here to see this with them.

It was then that Muri began to speak to his people. "Everyone listen, we must be strong now and work together so we can work for a peace for all Namekian's." Muri said to his people.

Naruto just smiled as this. "Well it looks like everything is going to be alright, I'm just happy I wasn't killed by Frieza." Naruto said but he was also worried too. "I mean I wouldn't be brought back to life."

Everyone just nodded at this while Dende just looked over at them. "Yeah Like Chiaotzu." Krillin said with a frown.

"Why don't you use our Dragonballs to bring him back, after all they can bring back a person many times as long as the death was natural." He told them while the humans just looked at Dende with a smile.

* * *

Back on Namek however Frieza was just looking at Sakura who just looked back at Frieza, before she started to walk away from him. "I'm afraid that the Planet is about to go boom, so where do you think you're going? You know you can't survive in space." Frieza told Sakura, who had stopped while holding back the pain she was in.

Frieza just looked over at her so that he could gloat even more at her. "Oh you can run all you want but sometimes you have to face your problems head on. Face it monkey you're going to die." Frieza said as he started to laugh in her face at what was going to happen and that he had still won this fight since she would die along with Namek.

Laughing even more Frieza just looked over at Sakura. "Well aren't you going to run monkey aren't ya, so where will you go you can't use your ship as it's too far away and Vegeta destroyed mine. But please don't stop running its too much fun." Frieza said and he just looked on as Sakura just looked back at the Tyrant.

"It's ironic after all you've done and winning the fight your still going to die, and I will live on so much for the power of the Super Saiyan she can't even beat a dying Planet." He said with a wicked smile.

Sakura just looked away and got ready to fly away from Frieza. "Maybe but it was enough to beat you Frieza." She said as she took one last look at Frieza before she took flying off while Frieza just watch in anger.

"Nothing but a monkey, she's nothing but a child a weak little girl." Frieza said as he tightened his fist and continued to look up at her as he remembered her becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Poor stupid Saiyan you really think you've won, your puny mind could never understand I am Frieza the most powerful fighter in the universe, and you are nothing but a beast a child a little girl an animal!" Frieza yelled as the waves of the sea splashed on his body. "You can't win because I'm mighty and you are not, now learn. Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful bean in the universe!" Frieza yelled as he fired a powerful Ki blast right towards Sakura with the only arm that he had left.

Sakura on the other hand just looked back at this and was angry at what Frieza was doing and no longer cared for the evil Tyrant, so she decided that it was time she ended it once and for all as she got ready to fire a powerful Ki blast at Frieza. "You foolish bastard, just die already!" Sakura yelled as she fired her Ki blast at the Tyrant, which overwhelmed his own attack as all Frieza could do now scream as the attack got even closer before he was hit by the golden Ki blast.

Once the attack him Frieza the Tyrant just screamed even more before an explosion rocked the whole area that Frieza was in, which also destroyed the whole island as well creating a tidal wave that only destroyed more islands. Once this was all over Sakura just looked down at where Frieza used to be as she saw that all that was left was a gaping hole with the sea pouring down into it while Sakura just looked away knowing it was over once and for all.

"It's done." Sakura said with a smile as she felt the last of her energy leave her body, Sakura already knew she had powered down from her Super Saiyan form and was falling to the ground, but she didn't care she only smiled. "At least I get to see Naruto again, see you soon right Naruto maybe we can go for that date you've always wanted." Sakura said with a smile as she closed her eyes but she never hit the ground and just looked up to see Goku holding her in his arms.

Sakura was a little shocked at this but she smiled none the less. "Hey Goku you should just leave me and save yourself." She said with a whisper in her voice.

"I can't do that Sakura." Goku said as he looked down at her and saw her hand holding her ribs.

Sakura couldn't help but cry a little as she looked around the Planet. "Please Goku, Naruto is gone and I'll never see him again. After all the Dragonballs can't bring him back to life since they have already been used on him." She said as she winched in pain.

All Goku did was shook his head at her before he smiled. "No Sakura, Naruto is still alive we found him as we made our way back to the ship and was healing his wounds thanks to what he learnt from King Kai." When Sakura heard this she was shocked as Goku just told her more as all Sakura could do was cry, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"That stupid blonde baka I don't know if I should kiss him or hit him." Sakura said with a smile as she looked back at Goku. "Well we better get of this rock." She said with a smile still hold her ribs Goku knew she was hurt.

"Sakura I better help you." Goku said as Sakura nodded coughing up blood as the two took off as fast as they could to Frieza's ship.

* * *

As this was going on King Kai was looking back on Namek, while the others just looked at the Kai wondering what was going on. "I'm tired of this what's going on King Kai!" Tien yelled a little angry that the Kai was remaining silent.

And for a while the Kai said nothing to them. "Yes something has happened, the fight is over Frieza is dead." He said walking away from them as the four just gasped. "Frieza was pleading for his life to Sakura, so she tried to help him even though it was so hard for her giving what he did. So Sakura gave Frieza some of her own power, since she knew it's what Naruto would have done."

"But instead of using it to get off Namek Frieza used it on Sakura while her back was turned, and when this happened Sakura had no other choose but to put an end to the fight once and for all." The Kai said as the other all cheered for Sakura, as well as smiled.

"So you're saying that she won." Yamcha said with a grin on his face.

"Yes once Sakura transformed Frieza found himself totally outclassed." The Kai said as the four dead fighters all smiled or just celebrated.

As they continued to celebrate, King Kai on the other hand just yelled at them. "Hold Sakura may have beat Frieza but that doesn't mean she's won she may still lose by being on Namek when it explodes." He said as King Kai looked to see what she was doing and smiled a little.

"Goku's already reached her and..." King Kai just paused as he heard what Goku said about Naruto being alive and was shocked. "What Naruto's alive?" The Kai asked in shock as the others looked at him also shocked but none more so the Kakashi.

"But how King Kai you said that Frieza killed Naruto, so how can he be alive?" Kakashi asked shocked over the new news but happy that Naruto was not dead.

"Naruto must have used that Technique to heal his body that I showed him, huh I almost forgot that he knew that too." The Kai said as the others mainly Kakashi just frowned at the Kai. "Anyway, right now both Sakura and Goku are heading to Frieza ship as its closer, but there not that much time left the Planet is already unstable."

* * *

Goku carried the badly injured Sakura in his arms as he flew in the direction of Frieza's spaceship since there was no time to get back to his own ship due to Namek's complete destruction being only moments away. Fortunately it didn't take them too long to find it though it was now in a hole that was made in the ground. "There it is, oh man it looks like it's in pretty bad shape!" He said to himself but knew that he didn't have much of a choice as he flew down the top of the ship and quickly ran towards the direction of the bridge as fast as possible. *_Okay, where's the bridge?*_ He found a room and punched the button to get the door to open only to see it wasn't the room he was looking room. "Man, I don't think this is it!"

As he continued searching for the door leading to the bridge, he had a bad feeling he might not be able to make it as several explosions were taking place outside due to the planet being on the brink of exploding, after a few minutes or so, he found a door and blasted through it, finally finding what he was looking for. "Okay, I sure hope this thing still works" he commenting, pushing a button on the control panel and getting the systems online. "Alright! Now the next thing is to get this baby go... okay..."

"Ah!" Sakura despite her pain from the fight with Frieza decided to move her head to see if she can help Goku find the button that can get the ship off the planet and eventually noticed something. "I found the button, push it but please hurry!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" said Goku, pressing the button and both fighters heard the ship starting to hum, like it was preparing for takeoff which was a bit of a relief for the two as they really needed to get off of the planet as soon as possible. However, their hopes were too high as all of a sudden, the humming stopped. "What? Oh no, what happened? It died! Piece of junk! What now?"

Sakura didn't like the sound of that as she and Goku suddenly felt the ship move a bit but it wasn't up but rather down, which means it is about to sink even lower onto the ground. "Come on, please work!" she pleaded, hoping that Goku can get it operational again. It was then that lava began to spurt out of the ground as it damaged the spaceship even more and the ground split further, leading to the ship itself to descend below. "No! No! No!"

"That was out last ticket off this Planet." Goku said as Sakura just looked at him before coughing in pain, and Goku saw she was unable to stop and what he saw next worried her blood was coming out the girl's mouth. "Oh no just hang on Sakura!" Goku yelled as he looked around as well as trying to think what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Kai felt a jolt of electricity through his antenna as he witnesses Namek explosion first-hand. "Youch!" he said, moving backwards a bit and getting the attention of Tien, Kakashi, Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

"Oh no, no it can't be happening!" The Kai cried as he saw what just happened to Frieza's ship.

"What just happened, King Kai?" Kakashi asked as he knew that anything right now could be bad.

"Its Frieza's Ship Goku and Sakura got to it in time but the dame thing was broken, and now it's gone fallen into the lava." The Kai said as the other looked at him worried that the two were on it. "It's just a good thing they both got off in time but that was their last chance now they will die with the Planet."

* * *

Namek on the other hand was now getting ready to blow while all Goku could do was look at how bad it was as well as Sakura who was finding it harder to stay awake. "We won't give up Sakura we won't!" He yelled as he just cried.

As far in space the Planet Namek that was once so green but now a deep red exploded it nothing but rocks and dust leaving nothing left alive and no sign of Goku or Sakura leaving them both dead. What Frieza had said had come true Sakura had died with the Planet along with Goku who had tried to save her.

* * *

"King Kai!" began the three-eyed fighter, wondering what happened and praying that it wasn't anything horrible though he saw that expression on blue Kai's face as he realized it couldn't be good. "What's wrong? What happened to Goku and Sakura? Please tell us!"

All King Kai did was frown, not knowing what to say as he didn't have the heart to tell them that Namek had finally exploded and he couldn't make contact with either Goku or Sakura due to what happened. "I'm sorry... Goku and Sakura, they're gone now and so is Planet Namek..." he finally spoke, shocking the three dead Z-Fighters almost instantly at this terrible news. "Hold on, I'll check just to be sure..." he decided to make a search to see if this was true and much to his dismay, he saw nothing but debris where Namek once was. "It's as I feared, there is no more Planet Namek... it's gone, I'm sorry guys... It appears that they didn't make it off on time."

All the four could do was remain quiet as Kakashi feel down to the grass shocked and horrified that Sakura and Goku were dead and after all that Goku did to try and save Sakura.

"Well I better tell Gohan and Naruto oh my, this will be too much for them how am I going to tell them." The Kai said in a low voice.

"You could try having Bulma tell them King Kai." Chiaotzu said with a whisper as he hovered in the air.

King Kai just looked back at Chiaotzu and nodded. "That's not a bad idea Chiaotzu." He said as he got ready to tell them.

Yamcha on the other hand just walked over to the Kai. "I'll tell her King Kai I'm close to Bulma." He said as he began walking over to the Kai.

"Very well you know what to do Yamcha just place your hand on my shoulder." He said simple to Yamcha.

Yamcha just moved over to King Kai as he placed his hand on the Kai shoulder as he reached on to talk to Bulma and give her the news. "Whenever, you're ready Yamcha."

It was then that Yamcha began talking to Bulma, who at first was wondering where the voice was coming from while everyone just looked over at her. Even Vegeta and Koukyo were looking over at thinking that she had lost her mind that was until Yamcha told her how he was talking to her through King Kai.

"Anyway Bulma look I need to tell something alright." And for a while Yamcha just remained deadly quiet. "The fight on Namek is over."

Hearing this Bulma just smiled at what Yamcha had just said to her. "Really, so who won?" Bulma asked with a smile on her face.

"It was Sakura she beat Frieza." Yamcha said with a grin on his face. "Who knew that girl had it in her."

"Alright hey guys it's over Sakura beat Frieza." She said as the two just smiled at this while Sasuke was shocked by what he was hearing as was Vegeta.

"Bulma that's not all Sakura beat Frieza and Goku got to her in time but they both couldn't make it off Namek in time Bulma, I'm sorry but there both dead." Yamcha said as Bulma continued to smile as the others all celebrated at the news.

While Vegeta just looked on in rage at what he had just heard. _*Dame that girl, how dare she take what should have rightfully be a true Saiyans.* _Vegeta thought with anger as he looked over at the happy group.

However Yamcha was not done telling Bulma what happened to Goku and Sakura and how they had tried to use Frieza's ship to get off Namek but it just didn't start for them, all the while telling Bulma the news as best as he could. Once he was done Bulma only just told Naruto and Gohan this bluntly without a care in the world shocking Yamcha at what she was just so relaxed by this and even telling her that he could have done a better job at this.

Yet Bulma just remarked that they could easily bring them all back thanks to Namek's Dragon. "So you see we can bring them all back even Chiaotzu!" Bulma yelled with a cheerful smile.

Yamcha was shocked by this news but then smiled at what Bulma was telling him, not seeing that King Kai was frowning at this the whole time as Yamcha said that they were all going home. "Using the Namek's Dragonballs is a good idea, but I'm afraid that it just won't work for Goku or Sakura." He said sadly to the four.

"What do you mean King Kai?" Kakashi asked wondering how when it should just bring her and Goku back.

"Well when the Dragon restores someone's life he brings them back to the place they died, but Goku and Sakura died on Namek." King kai said to the four as well as Bulma.

"Oh I see what you mean King Kai and understand why this will never work." Kakashi said with a frown looking down at the ground. _*I'm sorry Naruto I know how much you cared for her.* _He thought to himself.

"But can't we try it anyway King Kai?" Chiaotzu asked with a tad of hope in his voice.

"Yes you could but I already know what would happen to them, and trust me it's not something you'd want to do to your friends they would slowly materialize in space right where Namek used to be and die a lonely death right in the middle no nowhere." He said to the four as he said sorry to them wishing that he could do something.

"King Kai there has to be something that you can do to help them I mean come on Sakura is just a child!" Tien yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry I wish I could if it was within my power I would gladly step in to help them both but I can't. I'm sorry you guys I really am." He said to them and even Bulma who was shaken with fear as the others just looked at her wondering what was going on.

Naruto was the first to see this which only made him worry. "Bulma what's wrong?" He asked scared at what she was going to say.

Slowly and shaking she told them what she heard. "King Kai he said that Goku and Sakura can't come back, he said if we wished them back they would go back to the Planet Namek, but the Planet Namek is gone." She said as she fell down to her knees while Naruto was finding it hard to breath at what he had just heard.

Even Sasuke could tell Naruto was not taking it well. "No way, you mean that there gone for good." Krillin said in shock and sadness in his voice.

"No it can't be Dad and big sister Sakura, no it can't be." Gohan said as he knew that he couldn't cry, not now.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Gohan I really am." Piccolo said while deep down, he was angry that Sakura and Goku were both dead, as Sakura befriended him just as Gohan did.

Vegeta on the other hand just started to laugh at the news as everyone just looked over at him while Naruto's eyes went red a little thanks to still having some of the Kyuubi's Chakra in his body. As Vegeta just got up from the grass while spinning in the air as he landed in the middle of a few Namekian's and walked over to Gohan and Naruto. "I told you didn't I, it looks like my little prophecy has come to pass after all just as I for saw it, so that makes me number one now guys so get use to it."

Vegeta then looked over to Naruto and Sasuke and smirked. "I really have to thank that little bratty girl she served her purpose it getting rid of Frieza for me."

Breathing slowly Naruto just looked over at Vegeta. "You shut up you have no right to talk like that to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Vegeta on the other hand just continued to laugh. "You know kid you should forget about her." Vegeta said as he looked over at Koukyo. "After all that pink haired brat was unfit to be a Saiyan, so you should take her as your mate after all she would make a much better mate for you and she is a fine replacement to take her place." Vegeta said as that pushed Naruto over as he whacked away Vegeta's arm.

"I've just had it with you Vegeta!" Naruto yelled as he went on the attack while Vegeta just laughed at this.

"So you want to challenge lord Vegeta you brat?" Vegeta asked with a chuckle in his voice as he looked over at Naruto. "After all it will be your last."

With that said Vegeta and Naruto to the sky with Vegeta only smiling over at Naruto who just scowled at the Saiyan prince. "I would rethink what you about to do kid and I just might let you live." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Sasuke Krillin and Gohan were also about to try and help Naruto when piccolo just stopped them all shaking his head at them. He knew that this was something that Naruto had to do and to get out now and not bottle it all up inside.

Vegeta just continued to smirk over at Naruto which all changed when Naruto had punched Vegeta square in the face with blood coming out of the Saiyan prince's mouth. As Vegeta just looked over at Naruto in anger over what had just happened, but he only brushed it off thinking that he was caught off guard from the young boy before charging over at Naruto ready to give a right hook to Naruto. However Naruto just dodged the attack and done a back flip to Vegeta chin, sending the Saiyan Prince crashing to the ground. "Alright that does it brat." Vegeta said as he wiped some blood away. "If you want to challenge the Prince of all Saiyans then so be it but I promise this fight is going to be your last." Vegeta said as Koukyo just smiled knowing that Vegeta think he will have an easy time with Naruto.

With that said Vegeta went on the attack as he punched Naruto right in the stomach before grabbing hold of his blonde hair and then smashed his face into his knee. However Naruto just shock it off as he even spat some blood out and just looked over at Vegeta with hate in his eyes as went charging right at the Saiyan prince head butting him in the face before Naruto jump kicked right on Vegeta back which went Vegeta crashing to the ground.

As Vegeta landed on the ground with a hard thud Naruto just landed on top on him as Naruto started to repeatedly punch Vegeta in the face with not a sign of stop. "Never talk like that about Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled punching Vegeta again and again in rage as tears fell down his eyes and onto the grass.

Sasuke knew that he had to sop Naruto before he killed Vegeta and as much as he hated it, he knew that he had to stop Naruto from doing this. "Naruto that's enough you taught him not to talk to Sakura like that." Sasuke said as he tried to grab hold of Naruto's arm.

"Get off me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as, he shock Sasuke off his arm as he got off Vegeta. "I'm going to finish him off once and for all!" Naruto yelled in anger as he powered up a powerful Ki ball in his hand.

Yet all Sasuke did was step in front of Vegeta. "Naruto, would Sakura want you to do this would she like seeing you like this right now?" The Uchiha asked while Naruto's eyes just went wide with shock.

"Why don't you just wish them both to the Earth's Check-In Station?" Koukyo said looking at them with a smile. "It's not that hard after all just wish them there then just wish them back to life that should work."

Both Sasuke and Naruto just looked over at Koukyo. "Why are you doing this Koukyo?" Sasuke asked not trusting her very much.

Yet she just smiled at them. "Think of it as thanks for her showing up Vegeta." She said smirking at the beating up prince.

As Bulma just looked over at the two the Muri came over to her. "Miss Bulma I would like to make a request. We plan to use our Dragonballs to relocate to another Planet, but finding one will take time do you know where we can stay?"

All Bulma did was smile at the Namekian's knowing that the people of Earth would get freaked out if they saw them. "Well you could always just stay at my place, after all the people of Earth will get a little freaked out if they saw you walking about." Bulma said with a smile on her face as she looked at them.

Bulma then looked over at Vegeta who was standing up against a tree, but the blue haired woman just smiled at the Saiyan prince. "Hey what about you? Well home boy?" Bulma asked with a smile as Vegeta just looked at her in shock.

"Hey loosen up you're going to need a place to stay as well." Bulma said as she looked over at Vegeta with a smile on her face, yet all Vegeta did was just gave a huff and looked over to his left. "Hey why don't you just drop with that arrogant tuff guy act and just relax a little unwind a little and see what life has to offer you." Bulma said walking over a little as she placed both hand on her hip. "After all you're kind of cute." Bulma said to the Saiyan prince as she just giggled after saying this while Vegeta just looked over at her.

All Vegeta could do was sweat a little at hearing this from an Earthling something that he didn't like at all. "What I'm not cute!" Vegeta said still feeling very insulted at what Bulma said to him. "Just shut up woman!" He told her with anger and even a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Poor Vegeta look like a weak Earth woman is starting to get the best of you." Koukyo smirked at the Prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

A few hours later Bulma had called her father to come and pick them up. "Hey Bulma you don't mine if we stay with you too after all we still have no place to stay and I would like to keep an eye on Vegeta." Naruto said shifting his eyes over to the Saiyan Prince, yet the heroes of Earth saw Naruto was titian his fist in anger. They all knew that he was still taking her death too hard even with the knowledge that she can be brought back to life but it was also, knowing that there was nothing that he could have done to help her.

After a while of waiting the group just looked up into the sky as they all saw a large yellow Capsule Corp ship even with the words Capsule on the side highlights in read with the number 339 on the side too having four jet propellers and a very large door. They heading right towards them that the air ship was going to be the right size to get everyone over to where Bulma lived this was a good thing too.

Once the air jet had landed and the door slowly opened until it landed on the grass, yet once it was open Chichi just came running out calling Gohan's name look from left to right looking for her son but all she could see were the Namekian's. "Where is he where's my baby?" She asked until she just looked over to a nearby tree, but she could see his shoulder plate of his armor so Chi-chi just ran over to Gohan, who just stepped out from the tree that he was hiding behind and just smiled at his mother.

After this everyone made their way back to Capsule Corporation as Vegeta, Koukyo and the Namekian's all looked at the building. But Vegeta looked over and saw a Capsule Corp space ship and noticed that it looked a little like a Saiyan pod as he went inside to looked around and saw four seats inside as well, it came to Vegeta that Kakarot must had also used a ship like this to get to Namek and smiled a little.

Before long time just went on with Naruto and Sasuke training so that they could both become even stronger as Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was still out there somewhere ready to attack whenever the demon fox wanted too. However that was not the only thing that happened, the Namekian's enjoyed their stay at Capsule Corp with Muri even learning golf and the children poker but the good kind. As for Ginyu he now lived in the Capsule Corp pond becoming its new ruler something that nobody ever really took notice off.

* * *

Before long one-handed thirty days had passed and the Namekian Dragonballs had all been collected and set out side Capsule Corp with everyone outside minus Gohan and Chi-chi as they had not yet arrived, while Vegeta just stayed behind the others away from the others as all the Saiyan Prince did was lean back on the Capsule Corp.

Naruto and Sasuke had changed their clothes to suites with ties on after all Bulma had told to do so even Krillin and Roshi were wearing one as well.

Sasuke was wearing a blue suite with matching jeans while also having a red tie on as well, Sasuke didn't really care that he was wearing a suite but he knew Naruto hated wearing one as Sasuke just looked over to his right and saw that Naruto was wearing a black suite with brown jeans on with an Orange tie on, all the while Naruto was tugging on the tie he didn't really care for this suit at all as it was pissing him off right now at having to wear it.

With the Dragonballs shining away ready for the Dragon to be called everyone was wondering where Gohan was, knowing that he should have at least been here by now. "Man where's Gohan anyway?" Krillin asked looking around for him.

Naruto on the other hand just looked over at Bulma who was in a blue and white outfit with her name written on it. "Man you guys are so lucky are Dragonballs take a whole year to

All Dende did was just look at Bulma and gave a smile at her. "So do ours it's we Namekian's just have a shorter year then you do."

"Well at least that is better than the time we have to wait." Naruto said with a grin yet kept tugging on his orange tie a little more.

With that Dende was getting ready to call Porunga but they all soon heard Chichi call over to them. "Hey wait for us!" She yelled as she ran over with Gohan who was wearing a little blue and gray jump suit.

Once everyone was ready the whole group just smiled at each other as Dende started to speak in Namekian as the Dragonball started to shin even more, while the sky started to grow dark almost as if it was already night. Even the citizens were wondering what was going on, thinking at how it had gotten dark this fast with some people thinking that it was an eclipse but they all soon looked over to direction of the Capsule Corp building thinking that Dr Briefs was once again up to something.

As soon as Dende had said the last words to the password Porunga was summoned in a brilliant flash of yellow light just went high into the sky and slowly in front of their very eyes Porunga was before them waiting to grant them the wish that they so desired.

For those who had never seen Porunga before were shocked at the size of Porunga. "Whoa that's the Namekian's Dragon, it's huge." Bulma said is shock as she looked up at Porunga.

"You, who have summoned me I will now grant you three wishes, sp speak now so that I may grant them and return to my slumber once more." He said to them as he looked down at the group.

Muri on the other hand just moved over to the humans and smiled at them. "Go ahead and make your wishes my friends we can wait a little longer to start out new life." He said as Bulma and the others all smiled before they looked at Dende.

"Alright then let's bring our friends back!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face as he looked at Dende. "Please bring Goku sensei and Sakura chan to Earth's Check-In Station." Naruto said as Dende himself started to speak in Namekian. "Alright just a sec, I will see what I can do." Porunga said as his eyes started to glow read while the others just waited to hear Porunga say that their wish had been granted. "Your wish can not be granted the ones you call Goku and Sakura cannot be brought to that place." Was all Porunga said to the group, as they all looked up at him in shock?

Naruto was shocked by this and was a little angry too. "Why not, why can't they be brought to the Earth's Check-In Station?" Naruto asked not liking it but also wondered why, and he was not alone in asking this as well since many of their friends were asking the same thing.

"Because they are alive, if I moved them there now they would die." Porunga told them as they all looked at the Dragon in shock that they two were alive, even everyone on the Kai's Planet were shocked at this news.

"Hey wait if Goku and Sakura are alive then why haven't they come back yet?" Bulma asked as she looked at the others, while Vegeta just looked over at the group in anger but soon that changed as he smiled.

Gohan as well as the others just looked over at Bulma wondering the same thing. "Well maybe the ship they are on is broken or something." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to think at what might have happened. "In any case we can just use the wish to bring them both to Earth." He said with a smirk wanting to fight both Goku and Sakura.

Naruto just nodded at what Sasuke said as he looked over to Dende with a smile on his face. "Alright then let's bring them both home Dende." Naruto said with a smile as Dende just nodded and smiled as he started to speak in Namekian, as all the others just cried for joy and smiled as the saw Porunga's eyes glow red as they all continued to celebrate until Porunga cut them all off. "Silence it can't be done, the one called Goku says that he and Sakura doesn't want to come back right now, and has said he will come back later."

Once they heard this from Porunga they were all shocked to hear this and wondered what was going on, and why the two didn't want to come back to Earth Koukyo on the other hand just smiled. "Well it seems that that the two are doing some training." The female Saiyan said with a grin on her face as she looked over at Vegeta and saw that he was scolding at what he heard.

Piccolo on the other hand just looked other at Gohan and Naruto knowing that they didn't really like this. "Don't worry you two Porunga said that they will come back so just have faith in them." Piccolo said to the two as Naruto and Gohan just nodded at what Piccolo said.

_*Dame it what are they up too, I need to find them so I can become a super Saiyan.* _Vegeta thought looking at everyone and just grunted in anger at being stuck here with them. _"And here I am wasting my time with these losers!* _Without a second thought Vegeta ran over to the ship as he took off from Earth while the other just watched on.

"Umm isn't that your ship dear." Mrs Briefs said as she looked up to see the space ship that he made leave Earth.

"Forget about him, so he's gone it's not that big lose besides we have friends to wish back right like Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said as he looked over at Koukyo. "What about you are you going to run off too?" Sasuke asked the female Saiyan who just smirked at him not really saying anything as she just looked back at the others.

"Your right guys so we can wish three of them back but who shall we do?" Naruto asked closing his eyes thinking on who should be brought back.

* * *

King Kai on the other hand just looked at the four with a smile. "Alright guys they can bring at least three of you back, so which one of you is going to stay?" King Kai asked as he looked over at the four as they too were thinking about what to do.

Kakashi just stood to his feet and gave an eye smile as he looked at the three. "You guys can go I think that I will stay here and train some more." Kakashi said to them with another eye smile.

With a nod from the others, King Kai just used his telepathy to talk to Bulma and the others. "Hey can you hear me? I talked it over with the others and Kakashi said he wanted to stay a little longer." He said to the group who just nodded in understanding even the two members of team 7 who knew this would give them more time to train something that they couldn't help but smile about.

* * *

With that said everyone just looked at each other with them all smiling at each other as they began to make their wishes to bring the three back to life. The first was Yamcha who ended up landing in the Briefs pond with frog Ginyu on his head who just gave a ribbit who just got out of the pound and made his way to Bulma who was looking for her boyfriend. Yet when she heard his voice Bulma just looked over to where she heard it and just smiled at him, doing her best not to cry even Sasuke smiled even if it was a little one that only Naruto saw.

After that it was Chiaotzu who was brought back followed by Tien as the two friends just looked at each other with a smile happy that they had been brought back. With all three wished used Porunga just left as the seven went into the sky and just scattered around the world, while the others all just smiled but knew they would have to wait another one-hundred and thirty days to bring back Kakashi.

Soon another one-hundred and thirty days and once again Porunga was called forth ready to grant two wishes. "Alright time to bring Kakashi sensei back." Naruto said with a grin as Dende only nodded as he spoke in Namekian asking to bring the copy Ninja back, and with a flash Kakashi was standing before the group reading his book.

All he said was looked up at the group and gave them all an eye smile. "Yo." Was all he said to them since, all the woman that was there knew very well what the book that Kakashi was reading, even Koukyo something even she didn't like.

It was then that Muri walked over to Gohan and Dende and just gave a sad smile to them and the rest of their Earth friends. "Well Dende it's time to say goodbye." Muri simple said to them and even bowed to the humans that helped them.

Dende just nodded as he began to speck to Porunga on the next wish and what Porunga was to do after he left as well. Which was to go to New Namek once all of the Namekian's were there, however Dende just looked over at Gohan with a smile knowing that he and the rest of the Namekian's would all start leaving. "Well I guess this is it, I just want you to know you've been a good friend to me Gohan all of you have." Dende said as he looked at the others and just smiled at them too.

"Hey who knows maybe we might see each other again one day." Naruto said to Dende as he saw all the Namekian's were vanishing one after the other until only Dende was left but that didn't last long as he too vanished from sight.

Nothing else was said for the heroes as they all just looked up at the sky each smiling, it didn't take long for peace to return to Earth as many just went back to the lives Koukyo who had stayed on Earth for a while trained with Sasuke finding the Planet in a way peaceful plus she wanted to thank him for not killing her back when they had fought on Earth.

Kakashi on the other hand spent more time training with the two boys of his team so that they could become stronger in case of the next threat that Earth had.

Yet For Naruto he and Gohan just wanted to enjoy the peace, but they did train whenever Gohan was not doing his homework yet at night the two along with Chi-chi and the rest of the friends all looked up at the night sky wondering when the day will come if the ones that they loved will come back home to them.

* * *

**A/N well guys it's done at long last the Frieza Saga is finished man so sorry it took so long guys I really am it's just that I wanted to get this Saga done that and no laptop since last December didn't help me at all. Anyway thanks for waiting please read and review and the next Saga will be one of my own making involving the Kyuubi with many twists in it and Naruto will earn news powers as well to help fight powerful enemies later on.**

**Now just so everyone know Sakura was never going to kill Frieza out of revenge as she knew Naruto wouldn't want her to do it and it would have been the same if it was Naruto as well. And as you saw the fight was not easy for Sakura, since she was badly hurt and coughing up blood from the fight.**


End file.
